Dani Phantom Season 2
by BAhorses0805
Summary: Dani Phantom is back for more adventures with her best friends, Sam Manson and Tina Foley! Along the way, she'll meet even more powerful foes, learn new powers, and deal with more pressures as a high school girl and as a ghost crime-fighting heroine. Original show belongs to Butch Hartman. Genderbent AU characters by Amethyst-Ocean.
1. Memory Blank

**Season 2 Episode 1**

Memory Blank

"The Episode You Won't FORGET!"

"Guys, come on! We're going to be late for school!" Sam Manson, the goth boy, said to his friends, but got no response from either of them. "Guys? _Guys_!"

His best friends, Dani Fenton and Tina Foley, were too busy admiring a giant truck in front, totally ignoring their male friend. "Isn't it everything I told you it would be and more?" Dani asked Tina admirably.

"You did not lie, girl. You did _not_ lie." Tina said.

"The Ginormo 6000." They said in unison dreamily.

Sam walked up to the truck and stood then on his toes as he read off the paper inside the window. "'Seats made of owl leather'? 'Interior wood-paneling from the Amazon rainforest'? ' _Twelve_ gallons to the mile'?! This car is an environmental nightmare!" He said before he smiled at Dani with an idea when he turned to her. "I know what you should do!"

Dani gave him a flat look, like she knew what he was talking about. "No." She said.

"You should totally haunt this place! Scare people away from here and make them buy something else!"

Dani placed her hands on her hips as she frowned even more. "No."

"Cut it out, Sam, it's a cool truck!" Tina said before she crossed her arms while she also gave him a frown. "Besides, this wouldn't be the first time one of your bad ideas got Dani into trouble."

Sam cocked an eyebrow in confusion. "What are you talking about?" He asked.

* * *

A few months ago, on their first school year, before Dani even became a half-ghost, she has taken her friends down to the lab of Fenton Works for them to see the ghost portal, all powered down when the parents thought it didn't work.

"Smile!" Sam said, before snapping a picture of Dani, holding her familiar-looking white jumpsuit with black gloves, boots, belt, and collar, but she didn't have time to grin.

She blinked out the stars and looks at her friends. "Okay, I showed you the portal, can we get out of here now? My parents could be back here any minute! Besides, they say it doesn't work anyway." Dani said.

Sam walked up to the Fenton Portal and stared at it. "Come on, Dani! A Ghost Zone? Aren't you curious? You've gotta check it out!" He said.

Dani walked up to it and smiled a little. "You know what? You're right. Who knows what kind of awesome, super-cool things exist on the other side of that portal?"

She slipped on her white jumpsuit and zipped it up, looking determined, until Sam frowned and walked up. "Hang on…" He rips off a logo with her mother, Jackie's, face on it. "You can't go walking around with that on your chest."

Dani turned to the portal and walked inside into the non-functioning portal as she looked around. She held up her hand, but accidentally pressed the ON button. Immediately, the portal lit up with green light and energy and she shrieked to the top of her lungs. Her hair became white, her blue headband becomes black, her white and black jumpsuit reverses in colors, and her icy blue eyes become a glowing, neon green. The portal was rearranging her molecules, fusing her human DNA with ectoplasm, thus transforming her into half-human, half-ghost, gifted with ghost powers.

As Tina mentioned, it was Sam who urged her to step into the portal, and his idea has changed his best friend's life forever, so technically he was responsible for changing her whole life with his little idea that she should check out the portal (also revealed in _Origins_ ).

* * *

"How was it bad I was there?" Sam asked his friends, looking a little offended that his friends were giving him responsibility that he urged Dani to walk into the portal that gave her her ghost powers. "If it wasn't for me, she'd be flying around with her mom's face on her chest. You know how you can say thank you? By crushing a few trucks!"

"Sam, I'm the good guy! So, unless these super-awesome trucks are being used for evil, I can't do anything." Dani said with her arms crossed.

"Except wonder if it's got a GPS satellite guiding system." Tina said when she went back to admiring the truck again.

Dani followed her example again as she gazed at the vehicle. "And rims."

"Big, spinning rims." Dani and Tina said dreamily in unison.

Sam groaned in frustration and defeat. "Oh, I give up!" He groaned before he walked away with an irritated glare. "I just wish _somebody_ would destroy these stupid trucks."

Unknown to him, from the sewer system on the street curb, one of Dani's old foes, Desiree, the wish-granting genie ghost, overheard his wish clearly. "Well, it's about time you made a wish!" She said before she flew out and smiled as her hands glowed pink. "And so you wished it, so shall it be." She fired her magic at a giant, mechanical cow on top of Daisy's Dairy Diner. The cow moved its hoof as it ripped from the bolts, and its eyes glowed red as it growled as it came to life.

"I wonder what this button does." Dani said before she pressed a button on the truck, but got shoved back by a hoof stepping on it as it demolished it flat. Tina and Dani stared up at the cow and back up to another truck. "Back off, fiend! Whatever you do, leave this truck alone!" The cow only mooed and lifted it hind leg up before it squirted out milk on the truck, Tina, and Dani, covering them completely.

"Oh man, I just became lactose intolerant!" Tina groaned out loud in disgust before they got squirted again.

* * *

Theme Song:

(She's a phantom)

(Dani Phantom, Phantom, Phantom)

Young Dani Fenton, she was just fourteen  
When her parents built a very strange machine  
Designed to view a world unseen

(She's gonna catch 'em all, cause she's Dani Phantom)

When it didn't work, her folks, they just quit  
Then Dani took a look inside of it  
There was a great, big flash, and everything changed  
Her molecules got all rearranged

(Phantom, Phantom)

When she first woke up, she realized she had snow white hair, and glowing green eyes  
She could walk through walls, disappear, and fly  
She was much more unique than the other gals  
And it was then that she knew what she had to do  
She had to stop all the ghost that were coming through  
She's there to fight, for me and you!

(She's gonna catch 'em all, cause she's Dani Phantom)  
(She's gonna catch 'em all, cause she's Dani Phantom)  
(She's gonna catch 'em all, cause she's _Dani Phantom_ )

* * *

Later on that day, the trio walked to school, Dani and Tina were still covered in milk after Dani effortlessly managed to destroy the cow that ruined their favorite trucks they were admiring earlier.

"Good job beating the big cow, Dani." Tina said.

"Yeah, well hasn't stopped Sam from busting my chops about cruelty to un-living, plastic animals." Dani said with a look.

"I had to choose between fake cows and evil trucks, the cow won." Sam said before he saw a movie premiere poster on a bus stop booth, making him look excited. "Oh my gosh, I almost forgot! Trinity of Doom is on this Friday! Femalien verse Terminatra verse Nightmerica! All my favorite female movie monsters in one film!" Sam held his hands close to his heart.

"So it's a chick flick?" Tina asked.

Dani looked down and realized that she was still covered in cow milk. "Oh, duh!" She said before she made herself intangible and allowed the milk to drip from her, cleaning her up.

Tina crossed her arms with a knowing look. "Hello…" Dani did the same for Tina when she placed her fingertip and turned her intangible before the milk immediately dripped from her. The techno-geek smiled at herself a little before they both turned their attentions back to their goth friend.

"Not just a chick flick, _the_ chick flick." Sam clarified before he looked back at the poster in excitement. "The three biggest female box office monsters battling it out in a big budget special effects bonanza! And since you promised we'd all go on Friday, I bought us tickets."

"Dani?" They turned and saw Dani's crush and Sam's arch-rival, Paul Sanchez, walking up to them with paper flyers in his hands. "You've never told me whether or not you'd go to my Queñcerito on Friday."

"That's because when you invited me, I thought you were joking." Dani said as Paul handed her an invitation flyer.

"And that you forgot to invite me." Tina added.

"And remembered _not_ to invite me." Sam scolded with his arms crossed.

Paul laughed like they were all just kidding around. "No, Manson, you're all invited!" He handed his flyers to Tina and Sam both.

"Yes!" Tina cheered in triumph.

"No!" Sam growled as he crushed the flyer a little.

"Really?" Dani asked Paul.

"Really." Paul said as he nodded. "I knew Dani wouldn't come if I didn't invite you two, but I especially what Dani to be there."

Dani looked a little surprised. "Me?"

"Of course. My papa is throwing the party at a country club, and it's happening on the same night as the meteor shower." He then leaned closer to Dani and whispered to her. "And I really want that ghost girl to be there! And since the ghost girl seems to show up wherever you do, I figured I had no choice, but to invite you and your loser friends!"

"Hey, we're right here, ya know!" Tina said, a little offended.

"Yeah, I know." And Paul walked away, leaving the trio alone.

"The ghost girl? Oh, she'll be there Paul! I promise!" Dani called after him with a smile.

"Uh, guys. Movie _Friday_! _Non_ -refundable tickets!" Sam pointed out as he glared and held out his crumpled invitation.

"Oh, come on, Sam! We never get invited to these parties!"

"And I don't get to go if she doesn't go!" Tina added, pointing her thumb at Dani.

Sam remained silent as he glowered before Dani and Tina said in unison. "Pretty please with those dark licorice sprinkles with the black frosting you like with those little gummy bats on top?"

"Alright, alright!" Sam groaned as he rolled his eyes.

"WHOOHOO!" Dani and Tina gave each other a high five and ran off, but Dani came back briefly to Sam with an excited smile. "You're coming to the party, too, right?"

"Yes, I'll be there." And she ran off again to school. "I'll be there...unless something were to happen to Paul and the party got canceled, not that I'd wish that."

After Sam walked off, Desiree appeared from pink smoke with a wide grin on her face. "Well, he did say _wish_." She admitted. She laughed evilly as she fired her pink magic on the poster of the female monsters.

Later that day in Casper High in astronomy class, Mr. Lancer was explaining about the big meteor shower that would be happening on Friday, and it would be a once in a lifetime experience.

"Thousands of mentors with visible in the skies of Amity Park, this Friday." Lancer explained as he pointed a wood chip at his globe. "People tend to wish on these 'falling stars,' without realizing that at the speeds they're falling, they could drill through your tiny skull like they were wet toilet paper!"

However, he paused and lost his glare when he noticed that the students only stared at him strangely as they blinked, remaining silent.

Sam groaned as he drew on his notebook. He has been planning on creating a logo for Dani if people were to recognize her as their ghost heroine some day, and he wanted to make her more marketable when people began to no longer see her as Inviso-Belle _or_ as public enemy number one. He has drawn many logos over the months until he circled on a logo that looked like a D with a P inside, and the cutting ends that looked like they were speeding, much like a ghost.

"Papa says the stars are falling on my birthday, just for me." Paul said somewhat happily. "And I'm going to wish to meet the ghost girl, and if one of those mentors flies towards me, the ghost girl can save me!"

"Huh? Oh yeah, you know what I wish for? Extra arms for cheering more school spirit...and to wail on you, Fenton." Daph said as she smirked at Dani. "But that doesn't technically count as a wish, because I can do that anytime. Watch!" She punched Dani hard on her shoulder.

"OW!" Dani shouted as she rubbed her arm while she glared angrily at the cheerleader captain, who smiled proudly at herself. However, her ghost sense suddenly went off as she gasped when her eyes went wide in alert.

From the ceiling, a huge, dinosaur hybrid ghost, Femalien, roared as she crashed into the classroom and the students screamed in terror while they all ran for their lives. "Paul Sancheeeez!" She growled menacingly, directly at the prep boy.

"Uh...did it just say your name?" Daph asked Paul in confusion and fear at the same time.

"Neat!" He said happily.

"War of the World's, creature! Get away from my youthful charges!" Lancer exclaimed while he held up a fire extinguisher and then he slammed it on Femalien's back, but did no apparent effect. She roared and growled at the teacher menacingly, making him more fearful as he smiled nervously. "Well...I tried. RUN!"

He ran to a fire alarm and switched it, setting off the fire drills and warned the entire school that everyone had to run out of the school since a ghost was attacking the school. While all of the students ran out the school in fear, Dani hid behind a corner and white rings appeared as they transformed her into ghost form before she flew into action with a determined glare. At a different hallway, Paul ran across the hall as Femalien crashed from the lockers before she chased after him with Dani flying behind them and caught up to them. When Femalien was about to claw at the prep boy, Dani quickly flew up and grabbed the alien monster as they phased through the floor.

"Ghost girl, wait! I have an invite for you!" Paul said as he held up a flyer.

In another room, Dani slammed Femalien to the ground, but she growled when she whacked the ghost girl with her tail, sending her crashing onto the wall. Femalien roared and fired several tiny missiles from her wrist and Dani managed to dodge most of them with her reflexes, but one shredded on her shoulder, making her scream.

She held onto her injured arm briefly until she fired her ghost beam at the ghost dead on. Femalien fell onto the ground while Dani hovered over the monstrous ghost. "Alright, gruesome! What do you want?! Who sent you?" Dani demanded the monster.

"Saaaaam!" She growled before she disappeared into oblivion, leaving Dani confused that she said her best friend's name, like _he_ was the one who sent her to kill Paul.

Unknown to her, Desiree hovered behind her with a smirk before she phased through the ceiling and out of sight.

* * *

"It said Sam?" Tina asked Dani the next day at the park.

They and Sam were all having a small lunch together. Dani discussed the problem from yesterday and especially how the monster said that Sam was the one who sent that Femalien creature to kill Paul at their school yesterday.

"Actually it was more like 'Saaaaam!'" Dani said with dramatic effect in her voice while she waved her fingers for emphasising, but then paused. "But you get the point."

"You can't really blame _me_ for this, can you?" Sam said, looking completely offended that his best friend was accusing him of unleashing that monster.

"Well, it's got _something_ to do with you, but don't worry. I saved Paul, so you don't have to apologize."

Sam frowned defiantly as he crossed his arms. "Good, 'cause I'm not gonna."

Dani pulled out the anti-ghost belt, the Specter Deflector, from her backpack. "Which is why you have to wear this Specter Deflector, and stay out of the way."

She clipped it around his waist before he glared at her again. "WHAT?!"

"Sam, something weird is going on, and you're clearly the cause of it! Maybe it's best for everyone if you just lay low."

"Yeah, Sam, you should just lay low." Tina agreed, doing the same hand gesture Dani did about laying low.

Dani's ghost sense went off again when she heard Paul screaming again with her enhanced hearing. "Paul, again?! This is going to have to wait! I'm going ghost!" She exclaimed as she stood on her seat and changed into her ghost form before she glanced down at Sam. "Stay here."

"Oh, I will, I promise." Sam said reassuringly and Dani flew away to help Paul, but he stood up as well and grabbed his backpack. "The same way you kept your promise about going to the movies with me Friday!" And he ran after her with a glare.

"Oh well, more for me." Tina said before she held up the bag of chips.

Somewhere in town, a cyborg ghost woman, Terminatra, ran at great speeds horizontally on the buildings as she chased after Paul on his motor scooter with his tux wrapped in plastic. She aimed her robotic finger and fired a small blast and sizzled a hole on the wrap covering Paul's tux.

"Hey, I just got this back from the cleaners!" Paul exclaimed to the cyborg woman before he drove off in full speed. Terminatra jumped from the buildings and cracked the road beneath her before she formed a jetpack on her back and flew after Paul. He braked his scooter a few feet away from a fountain, looking overwhelmed by all these monsters attacking him. "This is like the worst birthday week ever!"

Then Dani Phantom phased through the ground while she smiled with her arms crossed. "Well, let's see if you can change that a little." She said to him casually.

Paul immediately smiled with delight that the ghost girl has come to rescue him once again. "And now it's not!" Dani fired a beam at Terminatra, but she formed a hole on her stomach before she transformed her body into a white net. The prep boy quickly pulled out a flyer with an eager smile. "Wait, let me give you this. If I invite you, I can uninvite Dani Fenton and her loser friends."

Dani stared at him in surprised confusion. "What?"

She didn't have time to ask that when the cyborg woman wrapped herself around Dani and sent her flying by the fountain as teens scattered away. Terminatra electrocuted Dani as she shrieked loudly in agony, and then the cyborg slammed the weakened ghost girl into the water before she changed back into her human form. She then formed her robotic arm into another mode and prepared to fired a beam to finish Dani off.

"Leave her alone!" Sam exclaimed, catching her attention before she could even fire.

She turned around and saw Sam riding his motor scooter at full speed with a determined glare. He pressed the button on his Specter Deflector, which made him glow with protection before he slammed his scooter straight on the fountain wall that sent Terminatra splashing into the water.

Dani stared at the cyborg woman in silence until she glanced at the girl with her cybernetic eye. "Saaaaam!" She said eerily before she disappeared as red smoke, into oblivion.

As Dani rose to her feet, Sam chuckled a little while he straightened himself up. "Man, you're right. That Specter Deflector works like a charm." He said as he glanced down at the Specter Deflector around his waist.

"Thanks for the save. Although, I wouldn't have needed it if it weren't for you in the first place." Dani said before Sam grabbed her hand so he could pull her out. Unfortunately, with his Deflector belt still active, he accidentally shocked Dani as she screamed and then sat back down in the water.

Sam frowned that his friend was still blaming him for causing this mess. "Oh, I get it: I saved your butt and you're giving _me_ grief?"

"Welcome to my world, remember? 'We change the menu to Recyclo Vegetarian' 'We should let the gorilla out' 'You should make your Halloween room like this so you could be desperate enough to actually steal the real thing'!" Dani recited before she crossed her arms and frowned back at him.

Dani reminded him that most of the dangers that had happened in the past were because of Sam trying to express his individual persona and beliefs, but she deeply never really liked how her goth friend never took the blame, no matter how much he was responsible for it. It was really beginning to irritate her a lot that Sam wouldn't take responsibility like he should.

Sam began to like Dani's attitude even less, despite all the good reasons she has been pointing out. "Anything else you want to blame me for? World hunger? The Ice Age? Puberty?" He listed off with his arms crossed

"Sam, both monsters knew your name. Either there's another Sam involved in this or it's _you_." Dani said as she narrowed her eyes.

"How about a _thank you_? You think Paul would have saved your butt back there?!"

Dani stood up and placed her hands on her hips. "You are such a hypocrite, Sam!"

Sam laughed sarcastically while he rolled his eyes and head before he narrowed his eyes at Dani. "Ohohoh, really? You really think that _I'm_ the hypocrite here?"

Dani clenched her eyes tightly with her fists trembling, like she was trying her best not to explode, but she leaned out towards Sam with her arms spread out. "YES! _YOU_! I _did_ say thank you and Paul would've if he actually _wanted_ me to come to his party! And maybe, for once, you could at least take your own credit like you _should_ instead of being some opportunistic little bat imp all the time! You can't just run away from taking responsibility! You need to learn about what you've done, like how I learn from _my_ mistakes, but you just keep avoiding credit to keep your own reputation in tacked! I thought that you of all people that I'm closest to would understand even better than I do!"

Sam only growled in anger before he walked back to his scooter. "I swear, Dani Fenton, there are times that I wish I've never even met you!" He hopped onto his scooter and drove off with a ticked off face.

Dani groaned to herself in frustration. "Nice move and pep talk, Fenton, you've just managed to tick off one of the only _real_ friends you have!"

She pulled out her invite to Paul's fifteenth birthday party, and began to have second thoughts about the party. Despite how much she knew Sam was a hypocrite, maybe he was right about one thing: Paul wouldn't have saved her back there and not to mention all Paul ever wanted was to see the ghost girl, but he only invited her just because of that, and Paul only loved the _other_ half of herself. And Dani _had_ promised Sam she would go to the movies on Friday with him, but she was so desperate, she angered one of her only two real friends she has.

She looked off to where Sam drove off. "Sam! Wait!"

However, her ghost sense went off again as she gasped. The water began to bubble pink before smoke bellowed from it and Desiree appeared, laughing in triumph, but there was something really off about her. "FINALLY!" She exclaimed like this was the moment she has been waiting for.

"Desiree? Y-you look...different." Dani noticed as she changed back into her ghost form.

"More powerful? Why, yes! The more wish I grant, the more powerful I get! Hahahaha! Oh, and only days away from the meteor shower where _everybody_ will be making wishes!" She suddenly wrapped her tail around Dani and threw her several feet away.

She looked up at the genie ghost wearily. "What do you want?"

"You out of the way by Friday night...but it's not about what _I_ want, it's about what your little friend wants, and he just wished he never _met_ _you_!"

Dani eyes went wide in realization. "Oh no…"

"And so he has wished it, and SO IT SHALL BE!" She fired her magic at Dani.

Dani screamed as she began to plummet into darkness and she began to forget everything about Sam Manson, everything they did together...and that he never asked her to walk into the portal the day she became half-ghost.

* * *

The next day at Casper High, Daph and Kwyn were currently stuffing three nerdy boys into a locker. "This could be a new record for us ladies, but there's still room for more." Daph said as she smirked at her friend. "Go get Mikey!"

Kwyn walked past Dani and Tina while the techno-geek played with her PDA. "So, what do you want to do tomorrow?" Dani asked.

"I don't know. According to my PDA, we're free every night through college." Tina said as she scrolled through her schedule, but saw they were absolutely free from everything.

Sam then appeared next to them. "Hey." He said to his friends with his arms crossed, but smiled.

"Do I know you?" Dani asked with a look of confusion, like she has never seen Sam before in her life.

Sam scoffed when he thought that she was just kidding around, like she was still grudging over the fight that they had the other day. "Oh, very cute. You said I should take responsibility like you do, then I said 'I wish we never met' and now you're pretending we met. Piff! You're hilarious."

But Dani cocked an eyebrow, still looking genuinely confused as she placed her hands on her hips. "No, seriously, do I know you?"

"And more importantly, would you like to know me?" Tina said, also acting like she doesn't remember Sam either. "Hi, I'm Tina, Tina Foley. That's TF, as in too fine."

Sam recoiled in disgust. "Oh gross, are you actually hitting on me?" He asked, looking very creeped out. He knew that Tina would never do that to him, but only to other men she didn't know.

Daph and Kwyn then shoved Mikey into the locker with the other nerdy boys. "I wish somebody would show you ladies how this feels like!" He exclaimed to the spoiled cheerleaders.

From the vents, pink smoke fluttered from the gaps and they formed into Desiree as she readied her magic on her hand. "So, you have wished it so...you know the rest." She said as she broke the fourth wall.

She fired her magic at Mikey and he immediately transformed into a giant green monster as his clothes shred and he roared loudly, making Daph and Kwyn scream in terror. Desiree smiled even more before her body glowed and grew in power and size. The genie ghost then hovered right in front of Dani while Tina ran away with a fearful shout.

"Boo..." Desiree said with a knowing look.

"AHHHHH! GHOST! Get away!" Dani exclaimed as she shielded herself and trembled in fear, not remembering her at all.

The genie flew away, looking very pleased that she could no longer be interfered by Dani's meddling. "No memory, no powers. Perfect." Desiree murmured to herself in satisfaction.

"That's Desiree! The wishing ghost!" Sam said with wide eyes. "Dani, you gotta do something!" He realized that she wasn't even changing into her ghost form when he urgently grabbed her by her shoulders. "Why aren't you going ghost?!"

Dani pushed him away, looking completely overwhelmed. "Look, dude, I don't who you are or what you're even talking about! All I know is I am out of here!" And Dani ran away, leaving Sam behind while he was very confused by why she has been acting so strange.

Meanwhile, Monster-Mikey roughly shoved Daph and Kwyn into the locker as he growled. "We're sorry! WE'RE SORRY!" Daph pleaded for mercy.

Mikey changed back to normal and slammed the locker shut, trapping the spoiled cheerleaders inside. "I rock!" He exclaimed in triumph and ran away past Sam.

Sam opened Dani's locker and saw a picture of her and Tina. However, the problem was Sam was supposed to be right in the middle, almost like Dani and Tina never even knew him, like he was completely erased from her life, just like what Sam wished for. He then realized why Dani was acting like she has never seen him in her life and why she wasn't trying to fight off against Desiree.

"Oh no! Last night, I wished Dani had never met me, and Desiree must've made it so we've never met!" Sam said to himself as he compared his photo from his scrapbook with the picture of himself with Dani and Tina, and the photo from Dani's locker. "Which means she never got her powers! Dani! You've gotta listen to me!" And he ran after his amnesic friend.

As they walked down to Fenton Works, Sam tried to convince Dani that he was her best friend and that they have known each other since the first grade, and that she had powers of her own. However, she wouldn't believe him, thinking that he was just acting crazy.

"Why won't you believe me?" Sam asked urgently.

"Believe what?" Dani asked as she frowned at him in frustration. "That I had superpowers? You and I are best friends, even though I've never met you, and you're the only one that knows it?"

"Yes! Isn't that crystal clear?!" But Dani only ignored him as she angrily stormed up to her front door and slammed the door shut, leaving him outside. "I gotta do something to get her to listen to me. But how do I get in a semi-thick head of a fourteen year old girl?" His eyes popped wide in realization and then frowned like it was an idea he wouldn't like one bit. "Oh, darn it."

Later in the pharmacy, Dani and Tina had a couple of ice cream cones until Sam (who now wore a blue baseball cap, blue jacket/hoodie, and beige sweats) came up to them, making them stare up at him in surprise.

"Hey, mind if I join you?" He asked with his arms crossed, not liking the clothes one bit.

Dani and Tina only stared dumbfoundedly at Sam until Dani immediately dropped her ice cream and shoved Tina off their table hard before she gave him a cheeky smile.

"He surrendered his individuality for a girl!" Paul said his friend, Skye, both looking happy. "I'm so proud of him!"

Sam sat beside Dani and pulled out his scrapbook and the picture from Dani's locker. "Okay, so this is the picture the three of us took before high school, from the eighth grade." He said as he compared the pictures to prove that they were almost exactly the same. "This is the same one you have in your locker. Notice anything?"

"Yeah, you broke into my locker and doctored an old photo of me." Dani said cluelessly as she frowned a little, until she stared at him somewhat admirably. "You must really like me...or you're nuts. You're not nuts, are you?"

Sam growled in frustration before he pulled her face closer to his scrapbook. "Focus!"

She examined the different photos of her with Tina and Sam, smiling like they were having a good time, and then saw one of them in her parents' lab. "Wait a minute, that's my parents' lab!" She began to flip through the book while she saw a picture of a ghost very familiar to her, only with white hair and green eyes, a picture of herself and Tina sleeping together while they hugged each other in their sleep (during the whole Skulker incident), and finally a picture of her by the portal, holding a white jumpsuit.

Dani looked at Sam as she slowly began to realize that this boy was telling her the truth. "Who...are you?" She asked slowly.

"I'm Sam Manson, your _other_ best friend! A few months ago, I convinced you to go into this!" He explained as he pointed a picture of her in her ghost form, smiling with her arms crossed while she hovered in front of the Fenton Ghost Portal. "You went in there, there was an accident, and you got-"

"Superpowers?"

"Actually _ghost_ powers. But we had a fight and I wished we've never met...and that ghost in the school made it happen." Sam then held up the Specter Deflector in his hands. "I was wearing this, which I think is why the ghost didn't affect me, but you don't have your powers anymore!"

Dani blinked a few times as she allowed his words to sink in, until they suddenly heard a large footstep that came from outside.

"Paul Sancheeeez!" They heard someone growl from the other side of a wall, catching their attentions when they turned around in surprise.

Claws suddenly sliced through the walls, circled around, and the wall fell and revealed a nasty woman ghost with green, razor sharp claws, Nightmarica. Paul and Skye screamed as they ran away to find safety and so did everyone else as they ran for their lives.

"Dani, you gotta-" Sam said, but almost forgot that Dani didn't know how to fight ghosts and the fact that she didn't have her powers anymore. She whimpered and glanced around nervously, not really knowing what to do. Sam then made a look of determination. "Actually, _I_ gotta!"

He strapped the Specter Deflector around his waist before he glared at the monstrous woman ghost. Nightmarica threw a person away as she growled and Paul tried to pry open an emergency exit in desperation, but it was locked up tight. Sam quickly pulled out a Jack-o-Nine Tails out of his backpack and it circled like a blade.

He then threw it back, only to hit Tina right on her head. "OW! Watch where you're swinging that thing!" She cried.

"Sorry, Tina!" He said sheepishly before he threw the Jack-o-Nine Tails at Nightmarica. Just when she was about to claw at Paulm she got caught and then Sam pulled her in closer while she growled menacingly.

"That...might just be the coolest boy in the planet!" Dani said to Tina while she admired his bravery and moves.

"Or he's nuts...really, really nuts." Tina said while she rubbed her head where Sam accidentally smacked her with the Jack-o-Nine Tails.

Nightmarica broke free from the ropes while she roared into the heavens. Sam quickly reached into his backpack and pulled out the Fenton Thermos and activated it as he sucked her inside.

Dani and Tina walked up to him, looking a little shocked when they saw the whole thing. "Does that happen a lot?" Dani asked.

"More than you remember." Sam said as he managed to smile a little.

Dani then made a look like she was beginning to believe him. "Okay, you got my attention."

Sam made a joyful look of relief. "Oh, finally!" He ripped off his brighter clothes with his goth attire underneath them the whole time, and even removed his cap. "Come on!" He dragged Dani out of the pharmacy with Tina following them.

Inside Fenton Works, the trio made their way down into the lab, where Sam already deactivated the Ghost Portal and readjusted everything the way he remembered.

Tina checked for any signs of Dani's parents coming down. "All clear, Dani!" She confirmed.

"Cool, how's it going over there?" Dani asked Sam while she stood in front of the inactive portal with her hands on her hips.

"Pretty good. I'm guessing if we set everything the way it was when it happened, it'll happen again." He said while he examined at the photo of Dani by the portal and then dialed the coordinate knobs back to their original settings. He then turned to Dani. "Are you sure about this?"

"No, but you saw those things. Those monsters...ghosts! Those ghosts were attacking our school! Besides…" She then smiled a little as she stared at the inside of the portal. "I always wanted to go in here. Who knows what kind of awesome super-cool things exist on the other side of that portal?" Sam then tossed her the same white and black jumpsuit before he pressed a button on the console once the coordinates were all set. Dani zipped up her jumpsuit, ready to enter the portal. "Well, here goes everything."

"Wait a minute." Sam said as he held up a new logo. He pulled off her mother's face out and replaced it with his logo he has been working on for Dani.

"Uh, what is that?" She asked him.

Sam only smiled reassuringly. "Just trust me, okay?"

Dani looked back into the portal again before she walked inside while Sam watched in silence and anticipation. As he hoped, Dani blindly pressed the 'ON' button like before, and the portal suddenly lit up with green light and pure ectoplasmic energy, making Dani scream in agony to the top of her lungs. Sam and Tina shield themselves from the lights and force as Dani continued to shriek while her molecules once again became rearranged and her DNA also became coated and enhanced with ectoplasm.

She has regained her ghost half and her powers, but the only difference was her white D with a P logo, with speeding ends like a ghost.

Dani looked down at herself before she stared at her hands while she groaned and saw her hands flicker when she briefly saw her bones. She then leaned against the ledge of the active portal with a moan, until she collapsed onto her legs and held her hand on her face.

Sam ran in front of her and stared down at her. "Dani, are you..." He said before he picked up Dani by her underarms and then she phased right through them while Sam stared down at the mist bellowing away from his hands. "You're a ghost...again!"

Dani looked down at herself again with wide eyes. "You're right, I am a ghost! COOL! Is this cool?" She wondered.

Sam placed his hand on her chest at her new logo, which was a perfect match for her jumpsuit. "Oh, it's _very_ cool."

"What's going on down there?!" They heard Dani's mother, Jackie, shout from upstairs enough to alert them when their eyes went wide.

"Oh man! Your mom! You've gotta change back to normal!"

"Change back? How?" Dani asked urgently as she narrowed her eyes.

"I don't know, you just think about it or something!"

Jackie poked her head to the upper level of the stairs before she stormed down until he turned at the portal and gasped in surprise. She saw her daughter, Dani, back in her human form, kissing Sam on her toes as she held onto his arms while Sam himself blushed in surprise in front of the portal. It showed a heart symbol surrounding from behind them.

"I call that a fake-out make-out." Dani whispered after she removed her lips from his.

"Ye-yeah, I know." Sam chuckled as he blushed madly.

Dani released him before they turned to face a disappointed Jackie coming up to them. "You're in a lot of trouble, young lady, and who the heck are you?" Jackie asked Sam.

"Uh...I'm Paul?" Sam lied as he shrugged sheepishly.

"Then Dani Fenton is never ever allowed to see you, Paul." Sam only smiled at that.

* * *

On Friday the next day, at Casper High, the trio were currently at astronomy class when Sam kind of finished turning Dani back into being a half-ghost. However, she was still inexperienced with her powers very much like from the very beginning, so Sam suggested to himself that he should try to teach Dani how to use them along the way.

"So, now what?" Dani asked Sam as she leaned with her hand on the edge of his seat.

"I don't know. I'm sort of making this up as we go along." Sam said mostly to himself. While he spoke, Dani's arm turned intangible and then phased right through his seat as she fell onto the floor by her cheek with a grunt.

The whole classroom exploded with laughter while Sam stared down at her in stunned silence.

Mr. Lancer approached to Dani with his usual stern scowl. "Ms. Fenton, I know astronomy can be dull, but I'd appreciate it if you'd not take a nap in my class!" Lancer snapped before Dani stood back up and rubbed her head. "And remember the meteor shower tonight, don't forget to watch, and wear a helmet. It's a once in a lifetime experience."

Lancer walked up to his desk before all of his students immediately rushed out of the classroom. Dani, Sam, and Tina stayed behind as they all eavesdropped Paul and Daph talking to each other.

"What are you going to wish for?" Daph asked Paul.

"I don't know, but I'm sure with everybody wishing at the same time, somebody will give me an idea." Paul replied with a smile and a shrug.

"Oh no, _that's_ what Desiree wants: to grant all those wishes at the same time!" Sam said to himself in realization with wide eyes. He kind of got the picture of Desiree's goal after he witnessed her growing more powerful from granting Mikey's wish the day before. He turned to Dani with a serious look on his face. "This is bad."

"And this is worse." Dani said just before she phased completely through the floor and out of sight. Sam stared down at where his amnesic friend phased through in somewhat confusion. "Hey, why's there all this meat down here?"

That Friday night, at the country club, the students arrived at Paul's fifteenth birthday party.

"Let's get this party started!" Paul announced out loud to his guests.

The DJ began to play some upbeat music while all of the popular kids danced together with the rhythm.

Meanwhile, Sam looked through his binoculars on a hill while he stared at his arch-rival's big birthday party with Tina and Dani.

"Wow, he almost seems...human. I'm going to have to forget that." Sam said to himself with wide eyes. He then spotted a meteor flying right across the night sky, revealing that the meteor shower was already beginning. "A falling star! Alright, Dani, do your thing, and remember: nobody make a wish!"

"Okay." Dani said reluctantly. "I'm going...to become ghostly!"

Sam gave Dani a blank glare. "It's _going ghost_."

Dani only shrugged it off. "Whatever." She closed her eyes and concentrated before white rings appeared and she yelped as she braces herself until she changed into her ghost form. She then glanced down and shouted in fright that her legs were a ghost tail. "Where'd my legs go!" She changed it back to legs and sighed in relief...only until her arms became ghostly tails and she shouted in fear again.

Back at the party, everyone stopped dancing and stared up at the meteor shower across the sky.

"Hey, everybody! Falling stars!" Paul announced with excitement before he clenched his eyes shut eagerly. "Close your eyes and make a wish!" Everyone did as they were told while they silently made their wishes.

"I wish I had one of those sweet monster trucks." Tina said to herself eagerly, back up on the hill.

"Do you pay attention? To anything? At all? Ever?" Sam asked sarcastically as he and Dani glared at Tina for making her big mix up.

Desiree phased from the grass several feet away. She smiled evilly and held out her hand as it glowed. She created a Ginormo 6000 truck that just appeared out of nowhere while the trio stared at it in surprised confusion.

"This doesn't seem very monstrous." Tina noted as she walked in front of it. Unfortunately, it suddenly came to life as a literal monster truck when it roared. Tina shrieked in surprise before she immediately ran away while it chased after her across the hill, leaving Tina out of commission for the moment.

"Keep wishing, fools! Keep wishing!" Desiree exclaimed into the heavens as she grew in power and in size again while she smirked down at Dani and Sam.

"What do I do now?" Dani asked Sam desperately with her hands close to her, not really knowing what to do next.

"You fight her, and then you use _this_!" He replied before he tossed her the Fenton Thermos.

She caught it in her hands as she stared at it skeptically. "For what? Soup?"

Desiree laughed evilly as Dani ran up and jumped over the steep drop to fly. However, she opened her eyes and began to wave her arms and legs around madly with a trembling yell, until she plummeted to the ground hard. The thermos smacked her on the head as well, disorienting her a little more.

"Dani, concentrate!" Sam called after her. Then, two bushes beside the goth boy suddenly came to life and grabbed each of his wrists, trapping him with their strengths as he tried to break free. "Who the heck wished for evil plants?"

Dani glaced around while Desiree grinned wickedly at the ghost girl. She did as Sam told her when she concentrated and then jumped to the air again. She briefly lost her balance, but she luckily hovered in the air with her hands on her hips. She smiled until she then flipped upside down.

"You? You're back? But how?!" Desiree cried in dismay.

"Dani! Use your ghost ray! You can fire a ghost ray out of your hand!" Sam called after her.

"Ghost ray, ghost ray!" Dani murmured urgently to herself. She held out her hand to fire a ghost beam, but only got the energy to appear on her feet. "Well, that can't be right, but it'll have to do!" She got in a lay-down position and thrusted her feet forward and shot a beam of green energy at Desiree dead on when she sent her flying away while she shouted. "Now? While she's off guard?" She opened the thermos, but then growled in frustration since she couldn't remember how to use her trusty weapon. "OH! I don't even know how to use this!"

Desiree recovered from Dani's attack when she came up and slapped the girl out of the sky, sending her tumbling back to the hill. Before she could even get up, the giant genie ghost squashed her down with her giant hand. Desiree then held out her hand as she granted everyone's silent wishes while they all appeared in the horizon and roared.

"You don't remember anything, do you?" Desiree asked rhetorically as Dani rubbed her head and stood up from being squashed like that.

"I don't need to remember everything to know I have to stop you!" Dani retorted confidently, until she unwillingly changed back into human form, which made her have second thoughts about what she just said. "Although, remembering would be nice." Desiree formed her hand into a hammer and got ready to finish her off once and for all.

Meanwhile, Sam, who was still held on by the live bushes, looked away since he couldn't bear to watch. He then suddenly remembered what Dani has snapped at him the day he wished that he had never met her since their little fight. Something he stubbornly wanted to ignore, because he thought she was just being a brat to him, but she has still sort of spoken the truth:

 _ **Dani (Voiceover):  
**_ _You are such a hypocrite, Sam! You can't just run away from taking responsibility! You need to learn about what you've done, like how I learn from_ my _mistakes, but you just keep avoiding credit to keep your own individuality reputation in tacked! I thought that you of all people that I'm closest to should understand even better than I do!_

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Dani! You were right all along, this _is_ all my fault. I wish I had never fought with you!" He muttered to himself, until his eyes popped open in realization and smirked with another great idea. "And she's granting every single wish she hears!" He then faced Desiree and shouted directly at her as loud as he could. "I wish Dani and I have never had that fight! And I wish Dani, Tina, and I remembered everything and her costume stayed the way it is, because I really really like it!"

Desiree held out her hands as she prepared her magic. "So you have wished it, and so it shall BEEEE!" She shouted while she fired her magic beam at Dani and granted Sam's wish.

Dani suddenly froze when she finally began to remember everything about her real past and her real life, and even remembered everything about Sam and what they have done together. She remembered her own accident with the ghost portal that gave her her ghost powers, and even the past ghosts she once fought before: Skulker, Vladia Plasmius, Walker, and even the Box Ghost. She also remembered how to work all of her powers and that her heroine alter ego name was Dani Phantom.

With all of her real memories fully restored, Dani smiled as she changed back into ghost form, now fully experienced with her powers once again. She then glared and aimed out her thermos while she charged it up until it fired a beam directly at evil genie ghost.

"No! Nooo! NOOOOOOO!" Desiree shouted until she got sucked into the device, despite her new humongous size. "I gotta stop granting every wish I hear." And Dani recapped the thermos with a victorious grin.

In the horizon, all the monsters Desiree created suddenly disappeared into thin air. The bushes that were restraining Sam disappeared into oblivion as well while he smiled that everything was finally returning to normal. The truck that was chasing Tina became normal again while it braked and the techno-geek safely screeched to a halt.

"YES!" She said when she thought that she could keep the truck, until it suddenly disappeared without a trace as well. She buried her face into her hands in dismay. "NO!"

After the last of the monsters disappeared, Dani twisted the thermos cap tight and smiled at Sam, who walked up to her. They both briefly hugged each other and rekindled their friendship before they released each other. Sam crossed his arms, grateful that everything was back to normal and both of his friend finally remembered him again.

Dani then realized that there was something different about her jumpsuit when she glanced down at her chest and noticed her new logo she has never seen. "Did you do something to my costume?" She asked Sam as she dropped her thermos and pointed at her new white DP ghost logo on her chest.

"No, it's...always been like that." Sam lied as he shrugged a little and smiled at her reassuringly.

"Oh man, that was close." Tina said in relief when she walked up to her friends. Dani bent down to pick up her thermos, making Tina recoil a little. "Watch where you're pointing that thing, girl!" She only got a look of embarrassment from Dani while Sam stood there in silent confusion.

With everything returned to normal, Dani and Tina finally remembering Sam, and Desiree defeated, the trio sat on the hill together as they overlooked Paul's birthday party. Music blared in the distance and the teenagers danced to the music after the meteor shower finally came to an end.

"Uh, weren't we invited to that party?" Tina asked as she leaned back on the slope.

"Yeah, and now that everything's back to normal, he's sort of expecting a visit from the ghost girl." Sam said while he hugged his legs close to him. He faced Dani with a casual smile. "You should probably keep your promise."

"Yeah, I probably should." Dani agreed with her legs together and leaning out to her side while she hoisted herself with her hand.

And by promise, she meant the promise she made with Sam about going to the movies to see Trinity of Doom. They all watched the three female monsters battling each other on the big screen, when the cyborg woman punched the alien monster and then jumped up to avoid the badly-faced woman's claws.

"I never realized how different my life would've been if I hadn't met you." Dani said to Sam while Tina remained silent and watched the movie. "I gotta say, it's sort of cool to know."

Sam, however, looked down at the ground with a look of guilt. "Still, you were right before, except for the part about Paul. I have been more of a hypocritical individual than a friend to you lately, Dani...and I'm sorry. I'll do better next time in the future." He said until he turned to his best friend with a smile. "And sorry about that stupid fight. Can we forget it ever happened?"

Dani smiled at him warmly. "So you have wished it, so shall it be."

Dani and Sam blushed at each other, until Tina narrowed her eyes at her friends. "Hey, I'm right here." She said to them. Sam and Dani only gave her confused and strange stares while they remained silent in embarrassment.


	2. Doctor's Disorders

**Season 2 Episode 2**

Doctor's Disorders

"It Will Leave You in STITCHES!"

In the haunted halls of Casper High, a short-heighted teacher of the school staff, Mr. Falluca, was staring down at some green tip that was pointing at his chest in somewhat amazement.

"Fascinating, possibly some of the most interesting domed mandibular formations I've ever seen." He said to himself, until he glanced up at the giant ghost mosquito, and he became more frightened. "I hope I don't end up seeing it from the inside!" The mosquito buzzed when it was about to attack the teacher, who cowered in fear.

However, the ghost was suddenly shoved through the ceiling intangibly by none other than Dani Phantom herself, who was currently in her ghost form.

"Anybody up for a game of slug bug?" Dani retorted with a smirk before she flew the bug out of the school and slammed it by a tree.

The bug got back up to its legs before fired red beams from all four of its eyes, which Dani managed to dodge the beam. The mosquito buzzed right towards her as she quickly avoided getting collided with it before she fired her own ghost beams while it evaded from her attacks. The mosquito pointed its nose and blasted some green goo that formed into a net that wrapped around Dani. It sent her flying and shouting through a tree, where Paul Sanchez was walking by. He gasped when he froze and turned to Dani, who was hanging upside down in the tree right near him.

"Paul!" He smiled excitedly that she said remembered his name. "You should run." Paul only ran right towards her with his arms out like he wanted a hug from the ghost girl. "No! Not toward me! _AWAY_! RUN!" She fired an ecto beam from her hands.

Paul ducked in surprise when he turned and saw her blasting a giant ghost mosquito away, which finally made him run away in fear. Dani gathered her ghost energy and broke free from the net goo and flew away before the bug fired another goo blast at her. She flew at top speed with the bug at her tail, until she stopped in front of some telephone poles and waited for the ghost mosquito to buzz closer and closer.

"Bug…" She said to herself before she quickly flew up, just as the bug collided with the wires. It got the huge shock of its afterlife. "Zapper."

However, even though the electric shock made the giant mosquito burst, it exploded into billions of tiny ghost mosquitoes. They all regained their airs before they gathered into one large group and flew straight back into Casper High.

Dani looked a little surprised by this sudden turn of events since her eyes were wide. "Well, one down...a billion to go." She muttered to herself with a dull look before she flew back to Casper High.

* * *

Theme Song:

(She's a phantom)

(Dani Phantom, Phantom, Phantom)

Young Dani Fenton, she was just fourteen  
When her parents built a very strange machine  
Designed to view a world unseen

(She's gonna catch 'em all, cause she's Dani Phantom)

When it didn't work, her folks, they just quit  
Then Dani took a look inside of it  
There was a great, big flash, and everything changed  
Her molecules got all rearranged

(Phantom, Phantom)

When she first woke up, she realized she had snow white hair, and glowing green eyes  
She could walk through walls, disappear, and fly  
She was much more unique than the other gals  
And it was then that she knew what she had to do  
She had to stop all the ghost that were coming through  
She's there to fight, for me and you!

(She's gonna catch 'em all, cause she's Dani Phantom)  
(She's gonna catch 'em all, cause she's Dani Phantom)  
(She's gonna catch 'em all, cause she's _Dani Phantom_ )

* * *

Inside the hallways of Casper High, Dani returned to school in her human form, after having no luck finding the ghost mosquitos. She decided to take a break and meet up with her best friend, Tina Foley.

Tina was currently spraying herself with some unknown perfume, but it certainly didn't appear to be the best selling since Dani was covering her nose from the bad smell. "PHEW! What is that smell?" Dani asked her best friend while she grimaced in disgust.

"This?" Tina asked as she held up the canister of the perfume. "This is my all-over body perfume spray, I made it myself. I called it 'Foley: by Tina Foley'." She sprayed herself some more while Dani remained silent and watched her in confusion. "It combines with your natural body odor to create a sweet woman scent, it smells different to everyone who sniffs it."

Dani narrowed her eyebrows a little by the smell. "Tina...you smell like a sweaty cookie."

"By choice, the men would be swarming all over you."

While Tina opened her locker to get her stuff, a small group of ghost mosquitos buzzed right above the girls, which made Dani's ghost sense go off as she gasped in alert. She glanced around the hallway, but found nothing since the coast was clear to her. She then noticed that Paul Sanchez was walking through an aisle of girls with his usual peppy smile. All of the girls kept on commenting about his attractiveness, but he didn't look back at them.

"So many girls…" Paul said to himself before he stopped at his locker and opened it, revealing his shrine of his all-time crush, Dani Phantom (or Inviso-Belle in everyone's minds) as he admired the pictures of the ghost girl. "But only one you." While he continued to stare lovingly into his ghost girl shrine, a tiny ghost mosquito buzzed onto his hand, turned intangible, and phased right through his skin, nose-first. "Ow! Hey, you blemished my flawless skin!"

Paul closed his locker and walked down the hallway while he rubbed on his bitten hand.

Dani, Tina, and their other friend, Sam Manson, walked down the hallway together behind Paul. However, Tina suddenly stopped short and became absolutely speechlessly at the nurse sign in front of her. "Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…" She moaned nonstop with wide eyes. Her friends both froze in confusion when they noticed this.

"Tina?" Dani asked, before she waved her hand in front of Tina's blank and speechless face. "Hello?" She got no response since she only continued to moan. Dani settled her attention on Sam, who looked familiar about this since he stared at Tina's fearful expression blankly. "What's up with her?"

"This happens every time she gets near the nurse's office." Sam replied dully before they both glanced up at the nurse sign Tina was staring at.

"Nur-nur-nur-nur-nur-nur nurse?!" Tina shuttered fearfully. She began to sweat and shiver badly, like she has just seen a ghost that gave her a heart attack, but nothing like Dani has ever fought.

"She has nosocomephobia, and this is a bad one! In a case like this, it's best not to let her see." Sam placed a paper bag over Tina's face before he allowed her to hold onto his shoulders. "Come on, Tina. Find a happy place."

"Right, right." They began to walk past the nurse's office while Dani followed behind and remained silent. "I'm not passing a nurse's office, I'm passing a...modeling agency." Once they were a good distance away from the nurse's office, Tina removed the paper bag and exhaled in relief. "Thanks, Sam."

"I've known you my whole life, but...you're afraid of the nurse's office?" Dani asked in confusion as she cocked an eyebrow.

"Yes! Nurse's offices, doctor's offices, hospitals: any place with sharp, pointy sticky things, and the smell of sick people!" Tina then cringed her face in disgust, probably for emphasising her thoughts.

Sam then took a whiff the air around him. He grimaced a little in disgust himself while he frowned in confusion. "Agh! Speaking of sick smells, what is that? Gym socks and snickerdoodles?" He asked his friends while he glanced around for the source of the smell.

"Foley: by Tina Foley." Dani and Tina replied in unison while Tina looked more proud, Dani was more dull about it.

"It's Tina's perfume." Dani added, until her ghost sense went off as she gasped with wide eyes. She looked ahead and found Paul Sanchez, who was oddly glowing green. He even moaned and held onto his stomach while he leaned against the lockers, like he was actually getting a little ill. The trio stared at the prep boy with surprised confusion. "Uh...is Paul _glowing_?"

"Uh, I know he's supposed to have _flawless skin_ , but this is just ridiculous." Sam said as he glowered at Dani.

"Oh...I feel terrible and disfigured." Paul moaned as he glanced down at his hand where the ghost mosquito bit him before he frowned. "Stupid bug bite!"

"Bug bite?" Dani asked herself, wondering how a bug bite could have lead to Paul looking like that. She suddenly found a tiny ghost mosquito that buzzed right past her, completely ignoring her.

Dani gasped when she saw it buzz right towards her older brother, James. It then bit him on his neck, which made him yelp and drop his books before he slapped the back of his neck. Kwyn and Skye laughed at James, until a mosquito bit Skye in the neck, making him yelp as he slapped his neck. Another bit Kwyn on her hip as she, too, immediately yelped and slapped where the bug bit her. Pretty soon, the entire school was invaded by the ghost mosquitos when they began to bite and phase into the students' skins, making them shout and run for their lives as the hallways turned into chaos while the trio watched.

"Oh no, cover me guys! I'm going ghost!" Dani shouted before she ran into a room and her friends stood guard. Light emitted from the door until Dani changed into her ghost form when she phased from the door and through the floor.

She began to vacuum up all of the ghost mosquitoes with her Fenton Thermos. She sucked them in while she phased through some walls and floors of the rooms. After she managed to suck up some of the extra bugs, Dani phased back into the hallway, where she found Tina drinking from a water fountain with Sam waiting, and changed back into her human form.

"Well...that is all of them." Dani said while she held up her thermos and smiled, until she noticed one tiny mosquito left when her smile dropped.

It buzzed right onto Sam's arm and then phased into his skin. "OW!" He exclaimed as he slapped on his arm where the bug bit him.

"Except one…" Then the cheerleader captain, Daph Baxter, ran past the trio while she screamed and tried to get away from a group of ghost mosquitos. Dani shrugged at her friends innocently. "Or more."

Daph ran right towards the girl's bathroom while the bugs phased into her body, which made her phase right through the door, just as Dani caught up. She entered the bathroom and closed the door behind her.

"Hey, Daph...not that I care, but you okay?" She wondered while she slowly approached the stall where Daph was hiding behind.

"I don't feel so good!" Daph moaned from behind a stall while Dani stood there.

"Yeah, this always happens on goulash day." Two green ecto blasts were suddenly fired through the stall door Daph was inside of. Dani yelped in surprise as she ducked and dodged both of them until she tripped onto the floor with wide eyes, a little startled by what just happened. "Although...I've never seen goulash do _that_."

The stall door then got blasted into pieces as Dani shielded herself from the force. She looked back up and saw Daph emerging from the smoke, with a ghostly appearance (consisting with green skin, fangs, claws, and solid red eyes).

She glared directly at Dani. "Get away!" She growled menacingly as she stormed up to her more.

The monstrous cheerleader captain grabbed Dani by her shoulders and tossed her overhead. She shouted as she flew into another nearby stall. Daph stood there, growling, even when she briefly saw bright light emit from the stall and diminish. Dani, in her ghost form again, suddenly phased through the ceiling and roughly shoved Daph into the wall as she grunted from the impact. She turned around and growled, but Dani quickly grabbed her by her uniform top and slammed her head on the ceiling, ready to punch her right in the face.

"I wish I could say I didn't want to do this, but…" Dani said mostly to herself, but then Daph suddenly changed back to normal and passed out. She groaned as Dani held her close, but Dani looked a little disappointed that she didn't get the chance to actually hit her like she wanted to. "Agh! And just one cheap shot away from a semester-full of payback."

Later on, although Dani managed to suck in most of the spare ghost mosquitos, most of them have already made their way into every student in the school, minus Dani Fenton herself and Tina Foley oddly. All of the students immediately became very ill with a weird disease that none of the humans knew about, so the teachers immediately stationed their students into quarantine inside the school gym. The parents have already arrived to see their kids, but they were forbidden to have any contacts with the infected.

"Why can't we see our children, Mr. Falluca?! This is outrageous! They're sick, they need us!" Matt exclaimed with horrible concern and urgency since his eldest son, James, was one of those infected students.

"Now I understand your concern, folks, but I've been instructed to not disseminate any information at this time." Mr. Falluca said as he held his hands up defensively.

"But. you're. a. _teacher_! It's your _JOB_ to disseminate information!"

Jackie began to sob loudly as she dropped to her knees in despair while Dani and Matt both stared at her oddly. "Poor James! He's always been my favorite!" She cried before she blew on a tissue and handed it to her daughter while it dripped some boogers. "Here you go, Dani. Don't lose this, it was your grandmother's."

"BLECK!" Dani exclaimed in disgust as she held the booger-covered tissue with her thumb and index finger.

"Hey, Dani, check this out!" Tina said, catching Dani's attention.

She walked over to her techno-geek friend, who had her closed fist up. "What's up?"

"Got another one." Tina opened her hand and revealed the last tiny ghost mosquito in her palm.

Dani's eyes went wide as she stared at it. "Tina! Get rid of that thing!"

"No, no, look! It won't bite, phase into my skin, or anything."

Now that Tina has mentioned it, out of all the students the ghost bugs could bite on, they have completely ignored Tina for some reason as if she was some kind of repellent. Of course, Dani knew obvious reason why the bugs completely ignored herself though.

"That's weird. I figured my ghost powers were protecting me, what's protecting _you_?" Dani wondered as she glanced up at her friend.

The mosquito then buzzed away from Dani and Tina, until they both realized why Tina was perfectly fine. "Foley: by Tina Foley!" They both shouted in unison.

Somehow, Tina's artificially perfume spray was preventing the ghost bugs from affecting Tina from this weird ghost virus, probably because they hated the bad odor/treat smell. "Wow, it's not just repelling, it's a _repellent_!"

Then, the gymnasium doors opened up, catching everybody's attentions. An old skinny-looking surgeon man walked from the room with a sinister grin while everyone stared at him in silence.

"Hello, people. I'm Dr. Bert Rand." He greeted casually, yet in a creepy way.

"Are you from the government's Disease Control Center?" Matt asked skeptically to the man with his arms crossed.

"Sure, let's go with that." He laced his hands before him as he continued to explain to the grown ups. "I can assure you that your children are in good hands, and will be transferred into the creepy, abandoned hospital on the edge of town."

The doctor was talking about the old abandoned hospital that hasn't been used in years, and it was always so eerie and stormy at night. Nobody really understood why some old, abandoned hospital would be the perfect place for about five hundred infected teenagers to be treated.

Matt cocked another skeptic eyebrow. "Under quarantine?"

"Yes, let's go with that, too."

"Oh yeah, and just why should we trust you?" Jackie asked suspiciously as she frowned at him.

"Because I'm with the government, and I can audit your taxes if you don't."

That made Jackie change her mind when she stared at the doctor with wide eyes. "...we trust you." And then she immediately bolted away from him.

"Well, I don't trust him." Dani said out loud to Tina, looking a little suspicious about this doctor and this abandoned hospital he just mentioned. "Sam and James are in that hospital, and we've got to find out what's going on."

"Have a good time." Tina said merely before she began to walk away.

Dani frowned at her friend. "Tina, I said _we_!"

"You also said _hospital_."

Dani scoffed as she smiled reassuringly. "I go ghost, I turn invisible. I'll be in and out in no time." She then crossed her arms confidently, like she knew she had everything under control already. "Just watch."

Later on that eerie night, at the North Mercy Hospital (or No Mercy with the letters peeled off), Dani flew straight to the abandoned hospital in her ghost form. However, she was suddenly shocked by some kind of electric ghost shield while she shrieked. Dani then fell from the sky and tumbled right near Tina's feet.

"Well, let's just come back during visiting hours...or perhaps, not at all." Tina suggested hopefully as Dani sat up. She looked more surprised that this hospital actually had a ghost shield, like someone actually knew that she was gonna investigate.

"We can't do that, Tina." Dani said as she rose to her feet. "The fact that the hospital has a ghost shield, makes it even _more_ suspicious. If I can't get in like a ghost…" She changed into her human form as she frowned confidently. "Then, I'll have to get in like a kid." The two friends then walked up to the entrance to the hospital, which was guarded by two guards in masks and green uniforms as they kept an eye out for intruders. "Okay, just hang out here and wait for me. You got my mom's Fenton Plasma Lipstick just in case?"

Tina pulled out a green lipstick that was currently capped. "It's a lipstick _and_ an ecto blaster, because I'm worth it." She then smiled at her friend. "You got your dad's _Boo_ -staff?"

Dani smiled when she pulled out an inactive cylinder, which was the same device that could expand into a green double-bladed beam bo-staff. It was the same one her father, Matt, once used during their brief father-daughter outing at Colorado, when he fought off against rapid mutant ghost animals. Dani once admitted that she wanted one and also wanted some kind of combat weapon for most of her battles, since she didn't want to only rely on her powers to protect herself.

"I've always wanted to bring this into my battles. Alright then…" Dani said as she tucked her deactivated Boo-staff into her pocket. She then jumped onto Tina's arms while she held her up bridal-style. "Let's make this good."

Dani mimicked a sick teen while Tina walked up to the two guards, until one held his hand up and stopped her. " _This area is restricted, no one meddles_." One of them said to her.

"But my friend is sick, she needs to be in the hospital. Her, not me." Tina said as she glanced between Dani and the guards.

"It's alright, guards. Stand down." Dr. Bert Rand said as he walked from the doors and to the girls. He smiled down sinisterly at Tina and the 'unconscious' Dani. "Has this young lady been exhibiting any ghost-like symptoms?" Dani peeked an eye open before she activated her invisibility and turned herself visible again while Tina watched in silence. She then moaned weakly as she wobbled off of the techno-geek's arms and onto the doctor's. He held her up bridal-style as he looked her over. "Oh no! You poor, sick human child! It's worse than I thought!"

Tina witnessed that the doctor looked up and gave a thumbs up for someone that was looking outside a second floor window. It responded before it disappeared as Dr. Bert Rand walked into the hospital with Dani, leaving Tina behind.

"So, what's the skizzle, fizzles?" Tina asked the guards, breaking the moment of silence.

Inside the abandoned hospital, the hallways were dark and cobwebbed from not being used in years, even the walls were cracked and peeling, revealing some bricks on the walls.

While the doctor pulled Dani on a wheelchair, she peeked through her eyes narrowly and saw all of the students who were bitten by the ghost mosquitos, looking very ill. They were moaning with green skin, but they were also exhibiting some ghost powers from their bites, like levitation, invisibility, ghost senses, intangibility, and ghost rays. Dani was very sure that the ghost bugs were responsible for giving them ghost powers, since they were ghosts themselves, but she didn't know what kind of virus this was that was causing this ghostly-disease.

They passed by Daph's patient room, where she accidentally fired some beams of ghost energy from her eyes and demolished her TV. "Darn! Right at the part where he said, 'You complete me'." Daph moaned in disappointment as she buried her head into her hands.

An intangible band geek then ran past Dani and the doctor while he snorted. "Now, now, son! Must try to control those powers!" Dr. Bert Rand said to the geek before he ran down the hallway to chase after him, leaving Dani alone.

Dani looked down the hall to make sure he was gone. With the coast finally clear, she sat up from the wheelchair and activated her Boo-staff as it expanded with its green double-edges, in case of any possible fights. Dani walked down the rest of the hallway while she continued to watch all of the teens unintentionally showing their ghost powers that she herself has already mastered.

Dani walked up to Kwyn, who was sitting in the middle row of the chairs until she looked up at her. "Fenton? You're in here, too?" She asked, until there was suddenly two Kwyns sitting next to each other, which made Dani jump in surprise just as four more popped out of nowhere. "Four!" Kwyn continued to duplicate into twos as they all spoke at the same time. "Six! Eight! Who do we appreciate? US! US!" The Kwyns all gasped and shrieked before they scattered down the hallway. "RUN! RUN FOR US!"

Dani watched them all disappear until she looked a little annoyed as she placed her free hand on her hip. "Are you kidding? I've been trying to do that trick for months! That is so wrong!" She exclaimed in dismay.

" _Uh, nurse? Feeling a little lightheaded, literally!_ " James's voice said, catching Dani's attention. She walked up to a counter with a small container filled with weird green energy.

"James?" The energy then formed into James' head, which made Dani recoil in shock before she suddenly heard a boy screaming elsewhere. "I'm going-" She stopped short when she noticed that her brother was staring at her. She twisted the jar a little to turn his head before she finished her battle cry. "Ghost!" She changed into her ghost form with her staff still in her hand before she flew off to the source of the scream.

In a hospital room, Paul was laying on his hospital bed, reading a book, until he gasped and exhaled as his ghost sense went off. Just then, Dani phased into the room and held out her staff while the prep boy glanced up with a smile.

"Did somebody need some help?" Dani asked, until she turned around and found Paul. "Paul! Uh...it is Paul, right?"

"You came for me!" Paul said, looking pleased, excited, and in love all at the same time as he laced his hands together eagerly.

However, his gothic nemesis, Sam, angrily pulled the curtains away and glared at his preppy rival. "She didn't come for you, she came for _me_!" He snapped at him while Paul only remained silent in confusion.

"Uh, hi...mister." Dani said to Sam casually before she hovered close to Paul. "Can you excuse us for a second?" She then flew into Sam's side of the patient room and closed the curtains before she deactivated her staff. "Sam, are you alright? I heard a scream."

Sam furrowed his eyebrows. "Yeah, that was me. You'd scream, too, if you were stuck in a sleepover with _him_." He pointed at the curtains, referring to Paul.

Dani eyeball-glanced to the side with reluctance. "Actually, I kinda doubt that."

"Hello, ghost girl!" Paul called from his side before Sam suddenly levitated off the ground and up towards the ceiling. "Are you done talking to the unpopular boy yet?"

Dani noticed Sam when she glanced at the ceiling and flew up as she gently placed her goth friend (who was still glowering unfazed with his arms crossed) back on the ground by his shoulders. "Uh...be right there!"

Dani released her friend before she flew back over to Paul side, just as Sam levitated back up to the ceiling. He growled in frustration that he couldn't control his new power of levitation, unlike his half-ghost friend.

Just as Dani landed next to Paul, he gasped again when his ghost sense went off. "What the heck is this?" He demanded with irritation.

"It's called a ghost sense." Dani told him. She then gasped when she made her own ghost sense go off, to demonstrate and show him, before she smiled with a small shrug. "See? It lets you know what ghost is near."

Paul leaned closer and stared at her heavenly while she recoiled a little. "Like you."

Dani then went back to serious business at hand when she pointed at him. "That bug bite gave you ghost powers, didn't anybody explain anything to you at all?"

Paul made himself a look of confusion, like she has just mentioned something he noticed a while back, but never actually considered it. "No. They just brought me in here, took a few tests, and stuck me in the same room with spooky nobody over there."

"For the record, I can hear everything you're saying." Sam said from above the ceiling, catching their attentions when they glanced up at him in confused silence.

"Hold that thought." Dani said to Paul before she flew back to Sam's side of the room and dragged Sam back onto his bed.

"As much as I hate to admit it, he's right about one thing. I don't know what they're doing in this hospital. Nobody's talking to us, nobody's helping us…" Sam admitted as Dani tied the sheets to Sam's legs to prevent him from floating up to the ceiling again.

Just then, from Paul's side, Dr. Bert Rand walked into the room with a gas mask over his mouth and nose. He wheeled in a gas tank along with him before he hosed green mist all over the room. The second the gas flew over Paul, he began to feel drowsy and he fell asleep on his bed in an instant.

"Oh, you poor little teen, you're tired, aren't you?" The doc said somewhat mockingly before he walked past him and continued to hose the gas into the entire room.

Mist poured from below the curtains and billowed into Sam's side of the room. The gas flew onto Sam's face and he immediately yawned in drowsiness. "So...sleepy…" And he immediately fell asleep as well.

"Sam? Paul?" Dani asked until the gas began to affect her as well when her eyes began to get droopy. "Getting tired...gas is affecting me?"

Dr. Bert Rand suddenly pulled the curtains away and smirked down at the ghost girl. "Of course, child, that's the point!" He said out loud, which made Dani turn around and gasp when he discovered her. "You didn't think this was an _actual_ hospital, did you?"

The doctor then shape-shifted into a familiar-looking enemy Dani has once fought before:

"You're Penelope Spectra's assistant, Bertrand!" Dani said out loud, until her eyes popped wide in realization. She then facepalmed herself for not realizing it sooner. " _Bert Rand_ , Bertrand. Oh, how did I miss that?" She then dropped onto her legs when the gas and her growing drowsiness began to overtake her while she tried to fight it.

"Why don't you roll that over on your last two seconds of consciousness?"

"Tina's right...hospitals _stink_!" Dani finally collapsed onto the floor and passed out when the gas took full effect on her.

A few minutes later, Dani groaned when she began to regain consciousness and fought the sleeping gas' effects.

"Where am I?" She muttered to herself, until her eyes shot wide and gasped when she found herself in an operating room. She was also strapped to a bed with glowing green straps, and was currently in her human form. She strained against the restraints, but unfortunately had no luck, and she also couldn't even phase out of them.

"Save it, sweetheart, those restraints are ghost-proof. You're in for the duration." Bertrand said as he hovered above her with a smirk.

Dani glanced to the side, where she found a table full of scalps, needles, knives, and other sharp utensil tools that could give her a world of hurt. Bertrand then flew away without another word.

"Somebody tell me what's happening here!" Dani demanded when she managed to sit up.

She was suddenly became flash-blinded when operating lights flipped on in her face. Dani opened her eyes and readjusted her vision, until she finally saw another familiar ghost shadow enemy she once fought in the past, along with Bertrand. It was Penelope Spectra herself, the misery-eating ghost who was currently in her shadow ghost form.

"Allow me. You know how we therapists love to talk it all out." Spectra said with a sinister grin as she clenched her hand into a fist.

"Spectra?!" Dani said quietly as she stared at the ghost in shock.

Meanwhile, back outside the hospital, Tina was hiding behind some bushes as she peeked above them and stared at the guards by the entrance, hovering a few inches off the ground, confirming that they were indeed ghosts. If there were ghosts guarding an abandoned hospital in the middle of nowhere, then something suspicious was definitely going on inside, but Tina did not want to even step inside that building.

"Spooky hospital, ghosts guarding the joint…" Tina said to herself before she shrugged like she has nothing to worry about. "Still, no sign that Dani is in any _real_ danger yet, right?"

"LET ME GO!" Dani shouted from inside the hospital, loud enough for Tina to hear when her eyes went wide.

"...still, technically not a cry for help."

"HEEEEEEEELP!" Tina froze again, but then smiled again as she crossed her arms.

"Well, not a cry for me."

"TINAAAAAAAAA!" That finally made Tina slouch in disappointment when she knew that her best friend really was in real danger.

"Oh dang!"

She then made a confident look when she brought out the Ecto Lipstick and her Foley: by Tina Foley perfume spray can before she ran in front of the ghost guards. They glanced at each other in confusion before Tina shook her can and sprayed herself as its mist reached to the guards, making them both cough from the bad smell.

"Oh please, you're ghosts! Do you have any idea what _you_ smell like?" She retorted somewhat offendedly. She then aimed out her lipstick and fired a beam at them, that sent her backwards onto the ground from the force, but fortunately she managed to knock the guards away from the entrance as well. Tina smiled at her new lipstick weapon. "I'm loving this lipstick, it has a perfect scent for looks _and_ crooks! Don't worry, Dani, the cavalry's coming, whether she wants to or not."

Tina quickly disguised herself as a surgeon with an apron and a mask. She walked quietly and fearfully down the dark hallway of the hospital, trying her best not to run straight out of the building. The techno-geek then yelped when a ghost-infected student levitated in front of her and phased through the floor at her feet while she watched.

"Tina, is that you?" Sam asked from out of nowhere, catching her attention.

"Sam? Is that you? Where are you?" She asked as she looked around for her gothic friend.

"Up here!" Tina finally looked up and found Sam levitating on the ceiling as he stared down at her.

Tina removed her mask and stared at him with confusion. "Sam?" She then smiled and laughed a little at the sight of her friend not having control over his new levitating powers he acquired from his ghostly bug bite. "HA! And you called me an airhead!"

Sam frowned as he crossed his arms. "You know, you should really stop and consider all the vile things I could do to you from up here."

Tina pinned her back against the wall, trying to stay out of sight from any enemies that could be nearby. "I think Dani's really in trouble, have you seen her?"

Sam shifted positions on the ceiling as he began to explain to his friend. "Awhile ago, but I fell asleep and when I woke up, she was gone. There's something evil happening here."

Tina removed her apron and mask and placed them into a laundry basket. "It's a hospital, Sam, there's _always_ something evil happening here. We have to find Dani!"

"Unfortunately, I think _we_ means _you_." Sam briefly lost his balance while he spoke and hovered his back towards the ceiling again. "I'm pretty useless, and there's cameras and guards everywhere!"

"But not in there! Hey, push that vent open!" Tina pointed at the air vent beside Sam before he did as he was told and pulled it open.

Tina then pulled an IV, tied two tubes into lassos, and threw them to Sam's ankles as she dragged him down while he yelped. She tied the tubes to the IV, which made Sam float there ridiculously while he frowned with his arms crossed. Tina carried a chair and placed it underneath the vent before she used it to reach up to the opening as she grabbed onto it and climbed into it.

"If I'm not back in five minutes...just float up there, okay?" Tina said before she crawled through the vents, leaving Sam to roll his eyes.

Back in the operating room, Dani glared up at her old therapist who turned out to be a sadistic ghost in disguise. She once tried to feed off misery from every student in Casper High to keep herself beautiful, and she even wanted to kill and destroy her older brother, James, in the process.

"What do you want?" Dani demanded.

"What everybody wants, Danielle." Spectra said before she flew behind Dani and pushed her bed. "And for me, that means being beautiful." She pushed her in front of a locker cabinet. "Which is why I'm assembling this." Spectra opened the locker and revealed a whole new body for herself.

This body was similar to her main human disguise (same hair and makeup), but had paler skin, triangular purple earrings, and no glasses. Its outfit consisted of a green necklace, a black cropped V-neck shirt with green trim on the sleeves, green arm-length gloves, black pants with green trim on the waist, and green thigh-heeled boots that reached to the thighs and have flame designs at the top. The only thing that was missing were the eyes.

"A brand new me, fashioned from only the best teen genetics." Spectra said with a grin.

"So the ghost bugs? The virus?" Dani said as she narrowed her eyes even more.

"All part of my plan. I needed to get the children away from the adults all in one place." Spectra flew to a round steel door before she pressed a button and revealed a green glowing room, which was some kind of DNA extracting room, as Dani stared at it in awe. "So I can siphon away the best qualities of each of them: James' brain, Daph's lean and strong muscles, Paul's nearly flawless skin."

Dani cocked an eyebrow. " _Nearly_ flawless?"

"He has his mole, isn't it obvious?" Dani only blinked in disbelief and confusion, which meant she obviously hadn't noticed before she glared at Spectra again. "I had to treat them all with my little ghost virus to get them all in one place."

"And the ghost powers?"

Spectra only waved her hands in front of her. "A side effect." She then flew behind Dani's bed again. "And at some point, the powers all be too much and they'll all burn out into little withered husks." She began to push Dani close towards the DNA extracting room while the girl began to panic a little. "Wouldn't that make a great class photo?"

Back with Tina, she was currently crawling through the vents while she tried to talk to herself and drown out her fear. "Okay, I'm not in an air vent in a spooky hospital, I'm in an air vent in a totally not-spooky modeling agency." She told herself with her eyes closed.

Back in the operating room, Dani tried to pull herself from the bed in desperation until she glared back up at Spectra. "You'll never get away with this, Spectra!" She declared defiantly.

"Oh, but I already have." Spectra said as she smiled at her. "And you, Dani, _you're_ the grand prize! I need your extraordinary powerful and unique genes that keeps you looking young and beautiful to lock this perfect body together and stabilize it so my ghost form _never_ burns out and _never_ grows old! How helpful and special are you?"

Spectra finally rolled Dani into the glowing extraction room while she glanced around in panic. A vacuum-like hose emerged from the walls and made its way towards Dani, ready to take some of her human-ghostly hybrid genes. She struggled against the restraints again, but she still couldn't break nor phase free.

"If she's so hot on getting Fenton DNA…" She said to herself before she smiled down at her pocket when she remembered the handkerchief her mother blew her nose on earlier. "Maybe I can provide a substitute."

Dani strained as she tried to reach for the tissue before the whole room turned red when the vacuum began to suck. She managed to grab onto the tissue and allowed the vacuum hose to suck in the booger-covered handkerchief instead. It traveled through the pipes and into Spectra's new body when the locker cabinet steamed and hissed.

"Excellent!" Spectra said.

"Excellent!" Dani said before the ghost therapist pulled her bed out of the room and smirked at her. "I mean...you fiend!"

Spectra flew to the locker and opened the doors as light flashed from it, making Dani gasp in awe. Spectra laughed evilly as she pulled out her new body and phased into it before she slipped in her body like a jumpsuit, until her empty eyes glowed green while Dani stared at her in awe. With a cruel maniacal laugh, she flew out of the operating room, leaving Dani to rot on in the operating room powerless.

Like a miracle, Tina kicked open the air vent open and jumped down with her eyes closed as she landed on the floor. "Hello, models." She said, until she opened her eyes and turned to Dani. "I mean, Dani! You're okay!"

Dani smiled at her friend's timely arrival. "Tina, you broke into the hospital!" She said, but then cocked an eyebrow in bewilderment and confusion. "You broke into a hospital?"

Tina frowned at her in annoyance. "Please stop saying hospital, because I _will_ run and leave you here to perish."

She pulled out her Ecto Lipstick and fired a couple of beams as she burnt off the ghost proof restraints off of Dani, setting her free before she sat up. She regained her ghost energy when she jumped to the air and changed into her ghost form.

She smiled down at Tina, who blew the energy vapor off the top of her lipstick. "Plasma Peach, it's great for kissing." She said mostly to herself before Dani then flew down and grabbed her as she flew across the room. "This place, goodbye!" And they phased out of the operating room.

In another room in the hospital, Bertrand was sitting next to Daph, who was staring lovingly at the TV of a man singing.

"Oh man, when he sings 'Wind Beneath my Wings', I just go to pieces." Daph sighed infatuatedly while Bertrand only remained silent with his arms crossed.

"What's up, doc?" Dani said, catching Bertrand's attention. He glanced up and saw her hovering in the air with her arms crossed.

"YOU!" Bertrand exclaimed in alert.

Dani only smiled and then glared as she charged up her hand and fired an ecto beam at Bertrand, who flew into the air, but then got blasted back to a wall and collapsed to the ground, all bruised up.

He suddenly began to growl as his eye turned solid red and then they popped out of their sockets when his skin turned green and began to bubble, and shouted as he gained fangs and his face began to rearrange and his sharp tongue stuck out before he shook his head rapidly. Dani and Tina both watched in horror when Bertrand began to grow into a giant zombie doctor ghost as he towered over them and roared before his head exploded, revealing his brain and growled. While he panted heavily, Daph stood up from her seat, at first she casually walked away until she ran down the hallway, shrieking in fear. Bertrand smirked when he created himself a giant scalp with his own energy.

Tina aimed out her Plasma Peach directly at Bertrand and charged it up. "Don't move! I mean it! This thing both moisturises and repairs damage to the wind and sun!" She said.

Bertrand, however, merely swiped the lipstick away as it tumbled on the floor and accidentally fired a beam at Paul, who gasped in shock. "Paul-I mean, whatever your name is, lookout!" Dani shouted as she quickly flew to him and shoved him out of the way before the beam fired over them.

Paul and Dani both sat up and then they stared at each other romantically. "Hi…" They said in unison, until their moment was ruined when Sam's combat boot slammed on top of Dani's head, making her grunt and flinch a little from the impact.

She glared up at Sam levitating on the ceiling, who was missing a boot. "Oops, sorry." He said innocently with a smile before he wiggled his gray sock-covered foot.

But then Sam's smile dropped when he heard Tina yelling as Bertrand pinned her to the floor. "Okay, now this is going to hurt you a lot more than it hurts me." He said as he shifted his scalp into a syringe.

"How about neither of us gets hurt? Why isn't that an option?" Tina asked rhetorically as she braced herself.

Dani arrived in the nick of time when she double-kicked Bertrand away from her friend as he crashed into a wall. He began to feel weak when he shifted back into his normal human form while he moaned and looked up at Dani, who hovered above him.

"Dude, you bedside manner reeks! I think it's time we sent you back to nursing school." She said as she pulled out her Fenton Thermos. She began to suck in a screaming Bertrand until he was completely inside the device before she recapped it.

Dani landed next to Tina as they smiled at each other. "Very impressive, Dani, but a bit late I'm afraid." Spectra said, making the girls turn around in worry. They saw her floating in front of them in her new body while she grinned evilly with her hands on her hips.

"I know I said a modeling agency, but I meant one with boys!" Tina said, a little creeped out by Spectra's new body.

"It's nice, right? Smart? Beautiful? _Deadly_?" Spectra sent out a purple stream of energy and it formed into a fist when it grabbed Dani by her waist, lifted her in the air, and slammed her to the ground as she grunted.

Tina quickly picked up the Plasma Peach Lipstick and fired a beam at the old ghost therapist fraud, but she dodged it easily when she ducked to the floor and was forced to release the ghost girl. Dani glared when she got up and charged straight at Spectra. Before she could even react, Dani kicked her hard and sent her flying across the hallway. The eight duplicates of Kwyn quickly scattered out of the way while they screamed until Spectra crashed onto a table before a container (the one with James' head inside) landed on her lap.

" _I can't feel my toes!_ " James exclaimed in the jar.

"Let's see if you can feel _this_!" Spectra said with a smirk as she rose to her feet and threw James straight across the hall while he screamed from the inside.

"NOOOO!" Dani cried out.

Luckily, Kwyn managed to jump into the air and caught James's head like a football. "I got it, go long, other Kwyns!" She shouted to her duplicates as she pointed at Dani.

They all obeyed her command and charged at the ghost girl. Dani frowned as she turned intangible and ran straight through all of the copies, which took them a little by surprise since they froze their tracks. She turned tangible again and ran towards the real Kwyn. However, she threw the container as James screamed again and Kwyn's duplicates tried to catch him, but they all missed him completely, which made Dani gasp in worry with wide eyes.

"I got him!" Tina shouted as she jumped up and caught James before he collided with the floor. She rolled on the floor before she managed to sit up and smiled down at James. "It...whatever!"

" _Your fly is open_." James said, making Tina's smile drop in confusion.

Dani smiled in relief that her brother was safe before she charged at Spectra again. However, she zapped her with purple electricity as Dani shouted until she dropped to the floor.

Spectra then pinned Dani down with her foot while she glared until the former ghost therapist's eyes and body began to glow brightly. "Aah, there we go. Your DNA is finally kicking in, which means I should be all powerful in three, two, ONE!" She said as she held her arms up and she hovered into the air. However, with a sudden pop, her body became more obese and gained Jackie Fenton's figure. Spectra looked down at herself in surprise and shock by this sudden turn of events. "What? What happened? Why do I suddenly feel like bladdering out about ghosts? And why do I feel like eating fudge? Lots and lots of fudge?!"

"You wanted Fenton DNA. Unfortunately, you got it...courtesy of my mom's nose!" Dani said casually as she smirked even more. Spectra's body then suddenly became a living pile of mucus and boogers, which made her shriek in horror as she stared down at her booger-covered hands. "There's a 'you blew it' pun here somewhere, but I'd rather not."

Just when Dani was about to get up, Spectra growled angrily as she lunged at the ghost girl. She landed on top of her while she pinned her to the floor again and glared at her murderously. "You're doomed, princess! And you know what, so are your friends! Now that those bugs have dug into them, there's nothing that can get 'em out!"

"That's what _she_ thinks!" Tina said out loud before she ran off somewhere with an idea of her own.

"Will you please...GET OFF ME?!" Dani exclaimed before she flew up and punched Spectra in the face, but only ended up pulling her fist back with her glove now covered in boogers. "You know, if my life wasn't at stake, I would hurl right now."

Dani then charged her foot before she energy-kicked Spectra by her chin, sending her to the ceiling as she dangled from her mucus and glared with provoke. "Okay, that's it. Let's boogie!"

"See, that's the kind of pun I was avoiding with the whole 'blew it' comment." Spectra only roared as she jumped from her mucus and lunged at the ghost heroine again.

Inside the vents, Tina crawled through and stopped at the AC unit. She smiled like this was what she was hoping she would find. "Whoever said odor isn't everything, never meant Tina Foley? Here goes…" She said to herself as she shook her can of her artificially perfume and sprayed it onto the unit.

Back with the fight, Dani charged at Spectra, but she punched the ghost girl straight at her chin and sent her flying on top of a laundry basket with a grunt. Back inside the vents, Tina switched the unit from 'medium' to 'max' while she smiled brightly.

Spectra towered over Dani, ready to finish her off once and for all. "Any last words?" She asked sadistically, until a funny smell billowed from the vents. Spectra paused in confusion when she took a whiff of the funny odor.

"Uh, yeah, do you smell gym shorts and gingersnaps?" Dani asked her ghostly enemy.

"Actually, I smell tennis shoes and fudge-nutters." Spectra cringed and stuck her tongue out from the weird smell. "ACK! What is that gasly odor?"

From all around the hospital, Tina's Foley: by Tina Foley spray mist spreaded itself all across the building from the vents, into hallways and into patients' rooms. As the artificially perfume mist flew over the ghostly ill teenagers, the ghost mosquitoes phased from their skins, turning them back to normal as they regained their health and strengths, and even losing their ghost powers. Kwyn's ghost bug phased out of her body and all of her duplicates merged back with her. She smiled and looked down at herself in relief that she was finally cured. James' ghost bug flew out of his jar before he popped out of the container, back in his full body as he smiled and looked down at himself.

All of the teenagers who have been affected by Spectra's ghost virus have finally been cured from her evil, deadly disease.

Spectra stared up in shock when the group of ghost mosquitos flew above her. "What? How is this possible?" She asked herself in dismay and disbelief.

While she was distracted, Dani jumped from the basket, activated her Boo-staff, and swung at her from behind hard, splattering her mucus everywhere on the ceiling, walls, and floor. Dani made her staff float with her telekinesis before she pulled out her Fenton Thermos and sucked in all the rest of the mosquitos. She then vacuumed all of Spectra's boogery remains into the thermos as well.

With everything finally back to normal, Tina ran up to Dani just as she changed back into her human form, spun her staff expertly, and settled it down at her side on the ground. "Way to come through in the clutch, Tina!" Dani said to her friend while they smiled at each other.

"Yeah, how do you like that? My first trip to a hospital, and I'm the only one who _didn't_ get hurt. HA!" Tina said in triumph, until Sam (with his power of levitation disoriented) suddenly fell right on top of her hard and pinned his friend straight onto the ground, hard. "OW!"

"Can I, uh, get my boot back now?" Sam asked Dani, who only stared down at her friends oddly while she blinked nonpussly.

* * *

The next day at the real Amity Park hospital, Tina's leg was fractured, thanks to Sam falling right on top of her, and was placed in a patient room. Sam and the Fenton family (minus James) were all present while she lied on her bed with her leg casted and hoisted up, and wore a hospital gown.

"Tina, we just wanted to thank you for getting our James out of that awful hospital." Jackie said to Tina gratefully, until she began to snicker a little. "Although...I have to agree with the authorities that the whole 'ghost plot' thing seems a bit far-fetched, huh honey?"

"Yeah…" Matt chuckled in agreement. "Everybody knows humans can't have ghost powers! Bye, Dani." And with that, Matt and Jackie both left the room, leaving the trio by themselves.

"I'm so sorry about your leg." Sam said to Tina with sincerity, since it was really his fault that his techno-geek friend was stuck there in the first place.

"I told you hospitals reek." Tina grumbled as she frowned and crossed her arms.

"Oh, come on, Tina. We beat Spectra and you should be fine in eight to ten weeks. Hey, it could be worse." Dani said with a laugh.

Then a nurse came in as she wheelchaired an old man into the room with her while she smiled. "Here's your new roommate, Ms. Foley." She said with a kind tone.

"Hey there, my name's Carl." The old man said as the nurse wheeled him up to the techno-geek girl. "No need to put me in bed, sweetie. Just wheel me up to the whipper-snapper so I can spend the next two weeks jabbering on about what it was like when I was her age."

"And...now it's worse." Dani said, right after the nurse left.

"Wow, look at the time!" Sam said as he looked down at his wrist that had no watch before he and Dani walked away childishly.

"What? Wait!" Tina begged in fear.

"You see that television? We didn't have television, we had _radio_..." Carl began.

Dani and Sam then waved at their friend weakly before they disappeared behind the door. "Oh, come on!"

"And that clicker? We didn't have clickers, we had to use a device called a knom. And you try to climb out the window? We didn't have windows in my day…"

Dani and Sam both ran out of the hospital with bright smiles on their faces. "GUYS!" Tina shouted, making them stop, but their smiles still didn't drop.

"Still, technically...not a cry for help." Dani said to Sam.

They continued their way back home, leaving their friend to rot with an old, babbling man in the hospital. "HELP!"


	3. Pirate Radio

**Season 2 Episode 3**

Pirate Radio

"It Will SHIVER Your Timbers!"

It was a quiet, peaceful night in Amity Park. There was no moon in the sky and stars began to show themselves as a meteor shower occurred, and showed the Milky Way. On the rooftop of the Fenton Works OP Center, Dani Fenton and Sam Manson were looking up at the sky with their telescopes, watching the shooting stars. Their techno-loving friend, Tina Foley, sat behind them while she relaxed and enjoyed the fresh night air with a radio next to her.

"Ah, clear skies, no moon. A perfect night for stargazing." Dani sighed as she watched more shooting stars fly across the sky through her scope.

Sam then heard some weird, clam and majestic music that was playing on their radio. "More like star _snoozing_." He groaned in annoyance as he turned around and glanced at Tina with his fists on his sides. "This music is putting me to sleep. Can't we listen to something else?"

Tina turned the knob to play that other stations, but they all oddly seemed to be playing the same relaxing music. "Survey says...no." She said with a dull frown.

The ground suddenly began to shake, making the trio freeze in shock before Dani's ghost sense went off. They all looked down just as the saw a giant ghost-like pirate ship phasing through the road in front of Fenton Works. The ship was green and had a skull emblem on its sail as it flew in the air instead of using water obviously. The ship turned while it revealed a crew of skeletal, zombie-like ghost pirates all roaring and laughing. The ship's cannons then fired grappling hooks and anchored onto the roof of the OP Center, before the pirates ziplined from the ropes and surrounded the surprised trio.

"Survey says: going ghost!" Dani shouted as she glared determinedly at the ghosts. She swung her arms into the air as she changed into her ghost form. She then hovered in front of the pirates and got into a fighting stance. As they drew their swords, Dani gestured her fingers for them to attack her while she grinned. "Come on, boys...hit me with your best shot."

Then from the shadows on the ship, a hooked hand poked onto the deck edge, surprising everyone when they all looked up with wide eyes. Then, a young ghost boy with pale skin, green eyes, freckles on his cheeks, and green hair hovered into the air. He wore a big black captain's hat with a green skull and crossbones emblem on front. He had two gold earrings, and had a hook for a left hand and a peg leg for a left foot, and wore a gray jacket with a black belt over a striped green shirt, and green pants. On his right foot was a black boot.

"Avast ye...oh man, what's the word?" The kid ghost asked his parrot in confusion.

"Scurvy dog." He replied sourly before he squawked.

"Right!" The kid ghost smiled again and looked down at Dani. "Avast ye, scurvy dogs! Prepared to be boarded by Captain Youngblood and his skeleton crew!" His crew looked more silly than scary since either their eyes would droop down and their heads would spin in a three-sixty degree turn repeatedly.

"Hey, isn't it past your bedtime, kid?" Dani asked as she flew in front of him, looking unimpressed that her new ghost enemy was just some small ghost kid.

Youngblood glared at her as he held out his hook and it shifted into a catapult. He pulled it back, creating a red ecto-ball in the process, and shot it dead on at Dani's chest as he sent her flying backwards.

"Don't call me kid! I'm mature beyond me years!" He exclaimed offendedly before he raspberried immaturely with his hands beside his head. His crew sliced the Ghost Shield Generator off the OP Center's antenna and another caught it in his arms. "Fall back, me harties! We got the…" He paused and made a dubious look. "Got the...what's the word?"

"Booty." The parrot said.

Youngblood laughed a little. "Ha! You said booty." And the rest of his crew laughed at the little joke.

Dani then noticed the pirate ghosts with the shield generator. "Hey, they're stealing my mom's Ghost Shield Generator!" She exclaimed as they flew back into the ship.

Dani tried to go after them, until Youngblood held out his peg leg and shifted it into a cannon. He then fired a cannonball at her gut, sending her falling back next to her friends while the cannon crashed near her feet. Before Dani could even recover from the blow, the ship began to fly away, just as it disappeared in a flash of light.

"Nice going, maiden, you just got your butt kicked by Short John Silver." Sam chuckled sarcastically as he smiled down at his ghost friend with his arms crossed.

Dani stood back up and frowned at her goth friend. "Hey, considering he just took my mom's ghost shield, you think you could be a little more sympathetic, like Tina?" She asked rhetorically, until she heard Tina laughing behind her. She glanced at her friend in somewhat confusion. "Uh, Tina?"

"He said booty." Tina said, referring to the parrot's joke earlier.

* * *

Theme Song:

(She's a phantom)

(Dani Phantom, Phantom, Phantom)

Young Dani Fenton, she was just fourteen  
When her parents built a very strange machine  
Designed to view a world unseen

(She's gonna catch 'em all, cause she's Dani Phantom)

When it didn't work, her folks, they just quit  
Then Dani took a look inside of it  
There was a great, big flash, and everything changed  
Her molecules got all rearranged

(Phantom, Phantom)

When she first woke up, she realized she had snow white hair, and glowing green eyes  
She could walk through walls, disappear, and fly  
She was much more unique than the other gals  
And it was then that she knew what she had to do  
She had to stop all the ghost that were coming through  
She's there to fight, for me and you!

(She's gonna catch 'em all, cause she's Dani Phantom)  
(She's gonna catch 'em all, cause she's Dani Phantom)  
(She's gonna catch 'em all, cause she's _Dani Phantom_ )

* * *

The next morning at Fenton Works, the Fenton family were all in the kitchen together for breakfast. However, Dani's parents, Matt and Jackie, and her older brother, James, seemed very distracted and very relaxed while they listened to the same music that Dani and her friends were listening to last night.

Matt and Jackie were working on some inventions, but they were both smiling and daydreaming absentmindedly from the song. James smiled blissfully while he lazily stirred up his cereal and rested his cheek on his fist, enjoying the song as much as his parents were. Dani was the only one who was unaffected by this music, since she was glancing between her family and the radio with an odd look.

She then tried to reach for the radio to switch it to a different station. "DANI!" Her parents and brother exclaimed almost immediately. She quickly retract her hand away from the radio, a little startled from her family's outburst.

"Mom, Dad, FYI, when you're fourteen, easy listening isn't that easy. Could I _please_ turn this off?" Dani begged somewhat desperately.

Jackie, Matt, and James then held the radio close to them, like the song was the most important thing in the world to them. "NO!"

Dani stared at them in confusion. "You can't possibly like this music _that_ much."

"I do, dear. It relaxes me." Matt said with a sigh while he went back to listening to the music.

"And me." James added with his head on the table and held up his hand until he plopped it back on the table.

"It's much more soothing than that other song I've been hearing all morning." Jackie said while she frowned irritatedly at nothing in particular.

" _Warning! Security breach! Ghost shield not operational!_ " The Fenton Works intercom announced as the alarm blared. Jackie and Matt, however, didn't seem to notice nor care about the warning alarm like they usually do. Whenever they hear some kind of security alarm in their house, they would immediately go into action, but oddly not this morning.

"Uh, that would be the warning signal." Dani pointed out to her folks.

"And it's interfering with the cool, easy sounds of morning radio. So, crank up the tunes, Jameson!" Jackie said to her eldest son. He gladly leaned over the table to turned the radio's volume up.

While Jackie, Matt, and James all continued to enjoy the music, Dani gave her family another strange look and then the radio before she walked off to get ready for school.

Later on that morning in Casper High, Dani walked with her best friends down the hallway. They began to discuss about this new morning radio that has been playing on every single station, and it seemed to be the biggest hit for their own parents. Not only that, but being occupied with the music now seemed much more important to Dani's parents than even caring that their own ghost shield has been stolen by some ghost pirates the other night.

"I don't get it. The ghost shield's gone, and it barely registers a _blip_ on the parental radar." Dani said to her friends.

"My parents have been acting kind of flaky, too. All they do is listen to that new-age vapor drone that's playing on every station." Sam said with a hint of annoyance in his voice while he rolled his eyes at the thought.

"Tell me about it. My folks crank it twenty-four seven." Tina said before she shrugged a little. "Must be a generational thing."

"And the worst part is, I can't get it out of my head!" The trio exclaimed in unison while they covered their ears, until they heard the same music in the school. "Wait, you hear it, too?"

They looked at the gymnasium in front of them and saw a sign that said that there was a DJ audition happening in the gym. The trio smiled at each other before they entered the gym and saw a line of students going up to the podium on top of the bleachers. The school teacher, Mr. Lancer, was playing and enjoying the same exact music that has been playing in every station.

"Since we announced our new school radio station, an anonymous donor has been kind enough to provide us these promotional and incredibly soothing vinyl album." Lancer said through the microphone.

"Vinyl? What is this, the stone age?" Tina asked sarcastically.

"Of course, you kids should feel free to-as you kids might say–'Bust out your own freaky beats'!" Lancer then frowned at the students currently in line. "As long as they're not too freaky or too, uh...beating."

Dani excitedly shoved Daph Baxter and her friend, Kwyn, out of the way when she heard that. "Sweet! Where do I sign up to yank this crud off the air?" She asked her teacher as she slipped on a pair of headphones and removed the scratcher off the vapor disc.

"Fenton, a DJ? Yeah right, who'd ever listen to you?" Daph retorted sarcastically while she frowned at her rival.

Dani frowned at the cheerleader. "I'll show you who'll listen." She then leaned to the microphone. "What do we want?!" The students outside remained absolutely silent as they ignored her. "Uh...this is the part where you say 'good music'. What do we want?!"

"Uh...good music?" Sam and Tina both said reluctantly.

Daph then shoved Dani aside as she smiled at the microphone. "What do we want?!"

"GOOD MUSIC!" The crowd of teens chanted loudly.

"When do we want it?!"

"NOW!" Youngblood shouted from out of nowhere, catching everyone's attentions when they all froze with bewildered wide eyes.

Everyone then glanced up and saw the ghostly pirate kid appear out of the air with his entire ghost crew, which made them all scream and run away for their lives. Even Daph and Mr. Lancer immediately bolted out of the podium in sheer terror, leaving Dani all alone.

"Being ignored _does_ occasionally have its advantages." Dani admitted to herself with a smirk while she removed her headphones. "Going ghost!" She quickly changed into her ghost form and phased out of the podium, ready for action as she glared down at the ghostly pirate crew.

"Avast ye, bildrats!" Youngblood shouted, until he made a look of doubt and quickly glanced at his parrot. "Uh...bildrats, right?" The parrot ghost nodded his head. "Our plunder lies afore!" They all phased into the weight room, where Dani followed them into. She witnessed them remove all the exercise bikes and treadmills from their bolts while they tossed them into a pile.

"Love to break this to you, boys, but you can't build muscle tone without muscle." Dani said while she grinned at them with her arms crossed.

The pirate ghosts roared as they charged at the ghost girl, but she hovered over one, which made him crash into a wall. She ducked her head from another, and the last one swung his hook at her while she leaned out her midsection to avoid it, making him spin around a little. Dani pulled on his arms, making them rip off from their bones in the process, and then used them to swap the ghost away into the other disoriented pirates.

Dani then hovered in front of Youngblood, still unimpressed. "Another play date with Captain Kid."

Youngblood glared and aimed his hook before he fired four more at Dani, pinning her to the wall with her wrists and ankles bolted tightly. She strained to break free, but the hooks wouldn't budge before she glared at the ghost kid, who briefly smirked at her amusingly.

"Get the stuff and let's go!" He ordered out loud, somewhat urgently. The crew did as they were told when they immediately grabbed the exercise equipment and phased through the ceiling. Youngblood gave Dani one last smile before he followed his crew out of the school.

Dani finally managed to break free from the hook traps, by making them shatter from her strength. She rubbed her wrists before she followed the ghost pirates out of the school. However, when she looked around outside of the building, but discovered that all of the pirate ghosts have already disappeared without a trace: no ship, no crew, no Youngblood.

"Great, hide and seek again." Dani murmured to herself glumly.

After school that afternoon, Dani walked with Sam and Tina back to Fenton Works for the day. Along the way, they passed by some adults, who were all listening to the exact same music they have been hearing all day. The adults seemed to be enjoying this music a little too much, since they were too distracted to even work.

"So, what do ghost pirates want with exercise equipment?" Tina wondered in curiosity.

"Call me Ms. Skeptical, but I can't help feeling it has something to do with this lousy music." Dani admitted out loud. Down the street, the teens were chasing an ice cream truck while the adults chased the other ice cream truck that played the same vapor drone music. "But there's also something...familiar about this music...like I've heard it _way_ back before today." Dani looked down, like she tried to remember where she heard this music, but then she shrugged it off. "I guess I must be imagining things."

"We have to counteract it somehow, send some real music into the airwaves." Sam said, until he paused with a smile. Another one of his own ideas clicked in his head when he turned to his friends excitedly. "We should start our own radio station!"

Dani cocked an eyebrow and placed her hands on her hips, looking skeptic about his plan. "And where exactly will we get the equipment to do that?" Sam smiled even more when he pointed up towards the Fenton Works OP Center right above him. Dani laughed nervously when she realized what he was talking about. "No way."

Sam only gave her a smug look as he cocked an eyebrow at her with his arms crossed.

Dani then immediately ran into the kitchen with her friends behind her. "Mom, Dad! I really want to use the Emergency OP Center to start a radio station!" She called out, only to realize that her folks weren't even in the kitchen: only a brochure on the table with a sticky note attached to it.

After a moment of silence, Sam smiled again and raised a hand up. "That's a 'yes'!" He said.

Dani ignored him when she picked up the brochure and read the note out loud. "'Your father, brother, and I are on a weekend getaway fun cruise. We're sure you will take charge and act responsibly. Love, Mom'." She removed the note and examined the brochure picture of a cruise ship with a weird name. "'M. Bersback Cruise Lines'? Weird...they went on a fun cruise with James, who isn't fun in the least? You know what this means…"

The trio then made their way up to the OP Center when Sam kicked open the door. "Cool! They left it open for us!"

They saw a DJ station at the corner of the room with multiple buttons to every activity in the OP Center, even Dani barely knew how it even worked. She has rarely ever been up in the OP Center before, but all she knew was that the center was more than just for location ghostly activities.

Dani was still more suspicious about everything that has been happening since the night the ghost pirates stole her mom's ghost shield generator. "The music, the pirate ghosts, my parents, and now this cruise ship? Something weird is going on and we need to get to the bottom of it." She said to her friends with seriousness and suspicion in her voice.

"So your family's taking a cruise, what's the worst that could happen?" Tina asked rhetorically.

* * *

It was unknown if it was fortunate or unfortunate, but either way, Tina spoke a little too soon.

Every single parent and adult in Amity Park began to pack their things for this fun cruise the next day, leaving their brochures behind for their kids, and took taxis straight for the M. Bersback Cruise Lines. It was like this 'fun cruise' was even more important than caring for their children. To the teens at Casper High, however, it was more like the best day of their lives, now that their parents were gone and left their children alone, unsupervised.

"Your parents ditched you, too?" Tina asked Sam as they both held onto their brochures their parents left behind for them.

"Yep, my parents are gone...and just because I like saying it, I'll say it again: my parents are _gone_!" Sam said gleefully as he raised his fist into the air in triumph and joy, like this was the moment he has been waiting for his entire life.

"It's like this music is attracting every single adult in town...and my brother who _thinks_ he's an adult." Dani said while she began to think to herself.

Dani was currently the only one who remained suspicious about what was happening, which was a little odd and ironic. It was mostly Sam who was the serious and suspicious one of the group, while Dani and Tina were usually the more ignorant ones.

"Just think of it as the hand of fate pushing the PARTY on the air." Sam said reassuringly with a small shrug before he crossed his arms.

Dani stared at him in confusion. "Party? What party?"

Sam smiled when he pulled out a flyer logo for their new radio station that read 'Dani Fenton's PARTY: Providing Alternative Radio To You!'. "Providing Alternative Radio To You! ~P-A-R-T-Y!~"

"~We ain't got no alibi!~" Tina chanted with Sam while they pinned their backs together.

"You've already designed a logo?" Dani asked in disbelief.

"And I've got our first sponsor." Tina pulled up a Nasty Burger bag and held up a hamburger in her hands. "Plus, all the Nasty Burgers I can eat!"

Dani narrowed her eyes as she snatched the logo flyer and the bag away from her best friends, looking even more serious than she could ever be. "I'm being serious, you guys! There's something suspicious about this cruise." She threw the PARTY logo flyer and the fast food bag into a trash bin. "I can't focus on 'the PARTY' with my parents out of town!"

"I can." Sam said while they walked down the hallway.

After the trio left, the school cheerleader captain, Daph Baxter, and her best friend, Kwyn, walked up to the trash can. Daph pulled out the flyer logo while they examined it and then they smiled brightly.

"WHOO-HOO! Party at Fenton's!" Kwyn cheered, although she misunderstood it as she gave Daph a high five.

"Crash and trash!" They shouted in unison with evil looks before they began to spread the word.

That night at the Amity Park pier, Dani flew above the M. Bersback cruise ship in her ghost form and looked down at the passengers. She saw hundreds of adults just walking into the ship with no one asking for their tickets. She also found Tina's parents, Sam's parents, and her own family standing on port, with distinguishable happy frozen expressions, which showed some sort of oddity for Dani.

"Still in port. Good thing I'm not too late." Dani said to herself before she tried to fly straight towards the ship to get everyone out. However, she suddenly bumped her face into an invisible wall that was somehow preventing her from boarding the ship. Dani rubbed her cheek from the small impact, a little surprised. "Whoa! Why can't I get aboard? It's like this ship has some kind of…" Her eyes went wide in realization when she realized that the ship was covered in a green dome, which the adults were walking right through with no problem. "Ghost shield!"

"Ye catch on quicker, for a land lover!" Youngblood said from behind Dani. She turned and found the young captain ghost kid floating behind her with his parrot and three of his crewmen.

"It's _lubber_." The parrot corrected.

Youngblood frowned in annoyance. "Really? It's lubber? That makes no sense!" His pirate crew charged at Dani as she dodged around to avoid them. She flew to the captain ghost kid himself and grabbed him by his overcoat, but he didn't seemed fazed by this.

"Alright, peewee, enough games! Talk! Tell me what you want with these people or I'll give you a time out of your afterlife!" Dani demanded with a serious look on her face.

Youngblood laughed at her threat, looking mildly impressed. "That's good...and they say _I'm_ a brat! And I'd love to see you try!" His eyes began to glow red before he fired red ecto eye rays straight at Dani's chin, which made her scream a little and was forced to release him. He halted his power and smirked while his eyes let off vapor.

Before Dani could do anything else, she glanced down and witnessed the cruise ship shifting back and forth until it settled on Youngblood's pirate ship, where all of the adults were being lured in. She immediately realized that the 'M. Bersback Cruise Line' was actually Youngblood's ship in reality.

Youngblood panicked a little when he noticed this as well. "AARGH! There's another radio station jamming our transmission! Weigh anchor and set sail! Prepare the cannons swavies!" He ordered out loud to his pirate helpers. His crewmen saluted before they flew back down to the ship and slowly began to prepare their cannons.

"Oh great, snoot-nose punk can get others to follow orders, but I can't?" Dani asked herself rhetorically.

"You just gotta know the right words. Watch...FIRE!" The ship immediately fired three cannonballs.

Dani barely managed to dodge two, until the last one smacked her straight onto her stomach, sending her crashing into a pile of barrels. Just as she sat up and rubbed her head, she gasped in surprise when she saw a completely empty dock where the ship, along with Youngblood and the adults, used to be.

"Well, one thing's for sure, it's going to be awfully quiet at my house tonight." She said to herself.

Unfortunately, when Dani returned home to Fenton Works in her human form, she was completely shocked and bewildered to see that all of the students were dancing and having a party in her own living room. Apparently, everyone misunderstood Dani's PARTY as an _actually_ party, or it could have been another one of the cheerleader's plots to make her more miserable, but either way, there was music, food, drinks, and everything party related.

"Not getting invited to a party is one thing, but not getting invited AT MY OWN HOUSE?!" Dani cried out in dismay as she held her head. She ran up to the radio, where she assumed the source of the music was, at the side of the wall and unplugged it. However, she realized that the music wasn't coming from the radio at all. "Wait, where's that music coming from?"

Up in the Emergency OP Center, Sam and Tina were playing some music on the DJ stand. They both wore some headsets and played some music discs they have managed to collect, doing some DJing together.

"You're listening to the PARTY! Fiercely, independent radio! One hundred percent free of corporal influence." Sam announced through his microphone.

"Except for this, brought to you by Nasty Burger. Remember, 'nasty' is only one letter away from 'tasty'." Tina added through her own mic.

Dani immediately ran into the center as she approached her friends. "Wait! Guys, you have to stop the broadcast, the party downstairs is getting out of control!" She told them urgently.

"There's a party downstairs?!" Sam and Tina asked in unison with excited expressions. They also looked impressed as well, like she has finally managed to throw herself a party, despite their unpopularity.

Dani stared at them in confusion. "How could you not know?"

"Hello, we've been kinda busy with a premiere broadcast!" Sam pointed out, like it should have been obvious. He then leaned down and picked up a vinyl promo disc. It was the same one that they have been hearing pretty much since the ghost pirates first appeared and that all of the adults were extremely addicted to.

Dani glanced at the disc then at Sam with wide eyes. "You took a vapor drone promo disc?"

Sam placed the disc on the player and then the scratcher on top of it. "They make great scratch fodder."

He began to twist and scratch the disc as it began to play not a song, but some kind of a hidden message. " _Leave your kids, come to_ –"

That caught Dani's ear when she noticed this and stopped Sam. "Wait, wait a minute! Play that backwards again, slowly."

Sam did as he was told while the trio listened to the disc's mysterious message more clearly. " _Leave your kids...come to the cruise…_ " The trio's eyes widen in likely surprise. " _Leave your kids...come to the cruise…_ "

The entire house was built to understand and locate ghosts, so since they couldn't exactly hear the hidden message in the song with their own ears, they could hear it perfectly when it played in Fenton Works. Now, there was no doubt that this music was involved with the adults leaving for the cruise, not to mention their strange behaviors.

Sam removed his headphones, looking a little surprised and confused by what he just heard. "Subliminal advertising?" He asked somewhat rhetorically, like he didn't want to believe it.

"More like _mind control_." Dani said with her hands on her hips, like all of her suspicions were proven correct.

"Using music to control people...why does that sound so familiar?" Tina wondered out loud, trying to remember a ghost who could control people with music.

The whole building suddenly began to shake and tremble while the trio froze in surprise. From outside, the sky became dark, just as Youngblood's pirate ship descended from the clouds. Dani and her friends quickly looked out the window and on deck was a familiar enemy from the past: it was none other than Ember McLain herself, the mind-controlling rockstar ghost who once tried to take over the world.

Ember was wearing a pirate getup attire while she smirked down at Fenton Works and played her guitar with Youngblood hovering beside her. The trio stared at them in bewildered and stunned silence.

"That's right, pop fans! Ember's back and ready to ROCK!" She announced as she strummed her guitar and fired a wave of energy directly at Fenton Works, loud enough for Dani and her friends to cover their ears. The rockstar ghost strummed again, this time enough to make the trio topple to the ground.

When Sam fell onto the floor, he found a cruise brochure and examined it more closely. " _M. Bersback_...Ember's back! That's not a clue, that's a billboard." He said, looking a little frustrated that he didn't think of it sooner.

"We really need to start paying more attention to these things." Tina noted to herself and her friends.

"Going ghost!" Dani shouted as she stood up and changed into her ghost form. She phased through the ceiling and flew straight towards the pirate ship.

"Wasting your time, wannabe!" Ember restored with a smirk before she pressed a button and activated the ghost shield, making Dani slam right into the anti-ecto barrier with a grunt.

"Na na na-na na!" Youngblood mocked immaturely, until he glanced at his parrot skeleton assistant. "I mean, arrgh!"

"What, is the music career going so poorly, you've had to pick up babysitting jobs on the side?" Dani retorted to Ember while she fired her ghost beams at the ghost shield rapidly.

"I guess you could say me and him share the same opinion of adults." Ember said.

"Hate 'em!" She and Youngblood said in unison.

Ember strummed her guitar while she continued explaining. "So, Youngblood helps me haul away the over thirties so I can...you know, take over the world and stuff. And I provide him with a power source for his fleet of ships."

Down below deck, the hypnotized adults (and James) were all exercising on the equipment the pirates stole from Casper High while they listened to the same music. Like Ember mentioned, their physical prowess provided the power for the ship when it lit up the fire engine. Jackie, however, was being motivating into working out on the treadmill by a skeleton ghost holding out a bread out of reach instead of Ember's music.

"Problem is, your radio station is jamming my frequency, and I can't hypnotize anymore adults!" Ember exclaimed to Dani in anger.

"But not for long! ATTACK!" Youngblood ordered his crew.

The pirate crew immediately fired their cannons directly at Dani. She braced herself until she got hit hard when she flew backwards towards the Op Center. She phased through the OP Center's ceiling before she changed back into her human form while her friends gawked at her.

"Activate the defense system!" Dani exclaimed.

"How?" Sam and Tina both asked her in confusion.

"I don't know...just start pressing buttons!"

The trio all began to press random buttons in the OP Center, but none of them seemed to activate any defense systems. They only made an alarm blare outside, start a rooster compass, and bring up a sign that said 'Go Fenton!', but Youngblood's ship fired a cannon and destroyed it. Back at the party, the trembling from upstairs made the chandelier light shake and break from its chains. Luckily, the teens who were dancing underneath it managed to jump out of the way while they shouted in surprise before they were smashed.

The ship then flew straight towards Fenton Works and collided with it, which made Sam trip off his feet and unintentionally scratch the vapor drone disc. A sound wave emanated from a signal dish and shoved the ship away from the OP Center, which caused most of the crew to lose their balance on deck.

"Whoa! Sam, what did you do?" Dani asked him in shock while she looked out the window and turned to him.

"Struck a blow for independent radio." He replied with his arms crossed.

"Well, don't just stand there, throw in a heavy rotation! And work in a plug for Nasty Burger, I promised them twelve hits an hour." Tina said as she held up the Nasty Burger sponsor bag. Sam went back to the DJ stand and rotated the vapor drone as it sent out more soundwaves straight towards Youngblood's ship, shoving it further away from Fenton Works.

Inside the ship deck, Youngblood and Ember all flinched from the momentary tremble while they made sure the adults were still powering up the ship.

"We need more power! I can't lure any more adults aboard if I can't broadcast my music!" Ember said.

"Then we'll have to bring them the old fashioned way...like pirates." The parrot said. The parrot phased out to the upper deck as he steered the wheel with his talons, making the ship fly away from Fenton Works and travel down the neighborhood.

The ghost shield disappeared and allowed the pirate crew jump out of the ship while they phased into homes, churches, and everywhere where the adults were and nabbed all of them and flew them back to the pirate ship against their own will. All of the teens immediately ran out of Fenton Works when they finally noticed the commotion and stopped outside the street. They witnessed their parents being taken hostage by the ghost pirates and disappeared into the ship.

"Hey, they got my parents!" Paul said out loud in worry.

"Mine, too!" Daph said.

"Cool, party at Daphne's house!" Kwyn cheered happily.

"What is wrong with you, cheerleader?" Paul asked sarcastically as he roughly shoved her into Daph.

"Hey, watch it!" Daph exclaimed as she shoved Kwyn to a jock.

He looked at a random student and glared while he only smiled, but then pushed him away. A domino effect apparently happens when arguments and fighting began between all of the teens. Dani, Tina, and Sam all overlooked their arguing classmates since it looked like things weren't going very well.

"I've gotta get our parents back!" Dani said to her friends.

"How? You can't get past the ghost shield on that pirate ship!" Sam pointed out as he gestured towards the ship, which had his ghost shield currently activated.

"Maybe Dani _Phantom_ can't, but Dani _Fenton_ can." Dani smirked when she began to form an idea of her own. She took out a megaphone and the students covered their ears from the loud high-pitched screech. They immediately halted their arguments and looked up at the trio on the roof. " _Listen up, people! If you want your parents back, you're gonna have to follow my lead!_ "

"And why should we listen to you, Fentoad?!" Daph retorted out loud rudely.

" _You're right, Daphne, let's listen to the_ other _kid who comes from a family of ghost hunters and knows how to work all of their gear_." Daph frowned and remained silent while she allowed her rival's words to sink in. " _No takers? Alright then, who's with me?!_ " Dani threw her arm into the air before all of her classmates cheered in agreement and support.

"Wow, Dani, how'd you do that?" Sam asked her, looking amazed that her pep talk has actually worked to make all of the teens listen to her for once.

"You just gotta know the right words." Dani took Youngblood's advice from earlier to help her with this time of crisis.

All of the teenagers crowded inside the living room of Fenton Works. Dani stood at the second floor, where she began to give her classmates their jobs and positions. Everyone awaited for her orders to getting all of their parents back safely and finally stopping the pirate ghosts once and for all.

"Okay, Paul, you're good with special-effects makeup. I need to you disguise Tina as an adult so she can get aboard the pirate ship and disable it from within." Dani began when she started with Paul and Tina.

"Aye-aye, captain...but you still have no shot at me." Paul said with a salute before he dragged Tina out of the room to begin disguising her.

Dani brought out at a radio linked to the OP Center, where Sam was currently in. "Sam, you keep scratching, it's the only weapon we have against that ghost ship." She then walked up to Kwyn and handed her a deactivated cylinder while she held an armful of them. "Kwyn, you're on defense. Protect Sam and keep him on the air." Kwyn activated her device, which expanded into a Fenton Fisher. Dani then approached Daph and handed her a device. "Daph, you're with me on offense. We're gonna spring the adults from the pirate ship."

"So, I get to hit people?" She asked gleefully.

"Oh, yeah." Daph suddenly grabbed Dani by her shirt, which made her panic a little. "Not me!"

Daph immediately released her. "Sorry, a little of habits."

"Alright people…" Dani continued to hand all of the teenagers a cylinder device that had a grappling hook, grabbing, and sword setting. Pretty soon, all of them wore orange jumpsuits with black gloves, boots, belts, collars, and tightly-strapped backpacks. They were all ready for some action when Dani activated her Boo-staff, spun it expertly above her head, and settled it beside her. "Let's move!"

Once everything was all set, Tina (disguised as an old woman with a cane) walked in front of Fenton Works, where music played from inside. "Hey, you kids, turn that music down! I'm an adult, you know! A strong, able-bodied adult!" She acted out while she waved her cane in the air, just as couple of ghost pirates flew above her when they overheard her words.

They glanced at each other before they immediately swooped down, snatched her off the ground, and flew her to the pirate ship while she shouted in surprise.

Dani watched the whole thing through her binoculars. "The fish has swallowed the bait." She said through her earphone as she removed the binoculars off her eyes.

" _But how do we get our offense up to the pirate ship_?" Sam, who was still up in the OP Center with their other classmates, asked through his walkie-talkie.

"I just have to think like a Fenton. Now, if I were my mom, where would I put the secret control panel for the OP Center?" Dani glanced up at her house in thought. "Someplace I would see every time I come here…" She then perked her eyebrows and grinned with a knowing look.

Dani quickly went into the kitchen and opened the fridge door, where she spotted an emergency ham and an emergency button for the OP Center. She always saw that spoiling ham every time she opened the fridge, and the ham hasn't been eaten years, so obviously her mother used it to remind herself that this was where she would get the OP Center to the air.

"Yep, next to the ham." She said before she pressed the emergency button next to the ham.

Alarms immediately sounded and the entire house flashed red. " _Defense system activated! Also, the ham has spoiled!_ " The intercom announced.

The OP Center trembled with all of the teens in inside while, from outside, satellites and radar dishes retracted into the center, unplugged itself from the roof, and then a large blimp balloon inflated above with Jackie's face on it. The blimp then took off to the sky and made its way up towards the pirate ship.

"Wow, now your mom's only the second biggest blimp in the family." Sam said to Dani sarcastically, who only glanced at him in silence.

Back on the ship in the under deck room, the pirate ghosts brought Tina before Ember.

"Oh, fresh fuel. Strap the geezer in while I keep this crew motivated." Ember said before she began to play her guitar to make all of the adults exercise faster.

Tina then saw her own parents exercising in a trance while she did the biking. "Psssh! Mom! Dad! It's me, Tina! You're under a spell...and looking really trim. Maybe you guys should exercise more often." She said to them quietly, even though they weren't really listening. Tina then began to glance around for the source of the ghost shield, so she could disable it and allow Dani to fight on the ship as Phantom. "Now if I was a ghost shield, where would I be?" She spotted the stolen ghost shield generator right near the engine. "Ah-ha!"

"SHIP AHOY! All hands on deck!" Youngblood called from outside, catching Ember's attention when she stopped playing and narrowed her eyes in alert.

The rockstar ghost peaked through the overdeck trapdoor. Her eyes went wide and gasped when she saw the Fenton Blimp hurtling right towards the ship. The entire crew shouted and ran for their afterlives as the blimp advanced towards the deck.

Dani steered the blimp with a determined look on her face. "Steady as she goes...and...FIRE!" She ordered.

Sam scratched the vapor drone disc and sent out another energy wave at the pirate ship, knocking it back as the crew toppled on board. After they managed to steady, they fired a few cannonballs at the blimp. However, Dani quickly pressed a button activated the shield and the bottom of the blimp unleashed some steel that deflected the cannons away. The blimp then collided with the ship, knocking a sail over on top of Ember, Youngblood, and most of the crew.

Youngblood used his hook to cut through the fabric, looking rather annoyed. "Hey, quit it!" He exclaimed.

Back in the under deck room, Tina made sure no one was looking when she snuck beside the ghost shield generator. She then pressed in a code to deactivate it as it counted down from sixty seconds. Back outside, Dani and the rest of the teens (minus Sam and Kwyn) were on top of the blimp with their gadgetry in their hands, ready to attack and invade the ship.

"On my signal...NOW!" Dani shouted.

She thrusted her weapon as a grappling hook and so did the rest of her classmates, when their devices stuck onto the ship. They jumped from the blimp and swung right through the ghost shield as they battle cried and kicked most of the crew out of their way.

Dani landed on the ground and prepared to transform. "Now, I'm going-" She began, until she suddenly got electrocuted from the ghost shield as she shouted. She dropped to her legs and held onto her stomach in pain. "Can't change...ghost shield…"

Daph jumped in front of Dani protectively and fired her Jack-o-Nine Tails at the group of ghost pirates that were heading their way. It grabbed onto them and electrocuted them while she vaporized them into oblivion. Pretty soon, all of the teenagers on board the pirate ship were swinging from the sail ropes, sword-fighting the crew members with rodlike devices, and vaporizing all the ghosts to oblivion.

Skye settled his device to a rodlike setting as well and hit two of the crew pirates dead on, vaporizing them. Dani recovered from her little shock when she stood up, activated her Boo-staff, and spun it around expertly as she charged at the rest of the ghostly pirate crew. She was shown to be a very skilled staffswoman from days of training when she slid onto her knees, avoided a pirate's sword, swung her staff at his legs, vaporizing him, and then bashed her staff at another.

Dani then clashed her staff with a pirate's sword before she pinned her back to Daph's. "You're one brave geek, Fenton. When I'm wailing on you tomorrow, I'll be wailing on a heroine...but I will be wailing on ya." Daph said to Dani before the girls went back into action.

Dani spun her staff again and charged as she shouted with her staff ready. "Dani!" Paul shouted as he tossed her a Fenton Skateboard. She quickly hopped and mounted the board as she spun and stabbed the last of the pirate ghosts to oblivion with her Boo-staff.

Before Dani could reach the overdeck hatch door, she suddenly got blasted back by a sonic soundwave, knocking her backwards off of her skateboard. She collided with her classmates and they all grunted as they fell onto the deck floor like bowling pins. She looked up saw Ember and Youngblood smirking down at the teenagers.

"The only one rocking this boat is _me_!" Ember said before she strummed her guitar again, this time trapping Dani and all of her classmates in a pink ecto-bubble. They all began to punch at the bubble to break free, but to no avail.

Captain Youngblood then phased his hooked hand through the bubble and grabbed Dani by her jumpsuit. He phased her out as he lifted her up with his abnormal strength. "Time to walk the plank, shark bait!" He said to Dani's face.

Youngblood dragged Dani to the plank and threatened her to trip her to her doom, since she was dangling hundreds of feet in the air. With the ghost shield still deployed, she couldn't transform into a ghost nor use her powers at all. When Youngblood inched closer with his hook out, Dani moved back too much when she tripped and plummeted towards the earth while she shrieked.

Inside the deck room, the generator finally counted down to zero and the ghost shield outside finally deactivated.

"So, where's the splat?" Ember asked as she and Youngblood peeked over the edge of the plank.

However, Dani Phantom hovered above them with her hands all charging up with her energy while she glared angrily at them. She then fired her ghost beams at both of them, knocking them backwards onto the ship and Ember dropped her guitar in the process, which Dani caught.

"Looking for this?" Dani asked mockingly as she held the guitar before she slammed it on the deck hard, demolishing it beyond use.

Ember glared at the ghost girl furiously as she stood back up, removed her pirate hat with her ponytail blazing, and her eyes glowed red with provoke. The rockstar ghost blazed some of her blue fire at Dani, who flew up to avoid it. Ember then blazed more fire while Dani flew away again, and the rockstar ghost accidentally set the sail on fire instead.

"Okay, maybe not the best idea." Ember said while she stared up at her mistake before she smiled at Youngblood. "Oh well, bon voyage, kid!" She flew into the air and smirked even more. "Catch you in my combat tour." She then disappeared with a laugh as her hair flamed around her until she vanished without a trace.

Dani flew up to where Ember disappeared, but she knew that the rockstar ghost wasn't the main threat at the moment, since she was merely just a mercenary. Youngblood shifted his hook into a sword before he jumped at Dani, who activated her Boo-staff and swung at the kid as she knocked him away. They both landed on the ground and they held out each of their weapons.

"Bring it on, snot nose." Dani challenged the pirate ghost kid. They both flew up to the burning sail pole and began to do their little sword/staff play as they countered each other attacks. Youngblood then swung his sword at Dani's waist while her body split in half and merged again. "HA!"

Youngblood then shifted his sword and peg leg into cannons, which made Dani's smile drop. He fired a few blue cannonballs at Dani as she flew away to avoid while they landed on the sail pole instead. The fire blazed larger when it surrounded Youngblood, enough to distract him. Dani quickly flew to her classmates, who were all still trapped in the ecto-bubble.

"Look, it's the ghost girl!" Paul said with delight as he stared at her romantically.

Dani fired a beam at the bubble, making it disappear and setting everyone free. "Hey, where's Fenton?" Daph wondered.

"She's safe! Uh...I, uh...rescued her." Dani replied with her arms crossed before she smiled excitedly at Paul. "She sure is hot, you should totally make out with her." The prep boy only blinked in confused silence.

Dani lead her classmates to the under deck room, where she kicked open the door right off their hinges with her strength and a loud shout. They found all of the adults, tired from their exercises and finally free from their traces, now that Ember was gone. Most of the grown ups were panting and rubbing their heads from both exhaustion and confusion, like they couldn't remember anything.

"Whoa, it's like a PTA health club." Daph commented about the adults on the exercise equipment.

Just as Youngblood crawled out from the roaring fire, he witnessed all of the adults and teenagers escaping from the fuel room. "Aargh! Me prisoners are escaping!" He exclaimed.

"Then what's powering the ship?" The parrot wondered, until the ship immediately began to descend and lose altitude. It plummeted straight towards the lake below while everyone screamed for their dear lives.

"Everybody huddle together! Now!" Dani called out loud to everyone as her hair fluttered madly.

Paul immediately hugged and cuddled his cheek to hers, much to her discomfort. "With you? It'd be my dream come true." He said flirtatiously.

"Seriously, you need to wrap your mind around the idea of 'Paul and Dani Sanchez'."

All of the adults and teens immediately huddled with Dani as they hugged to each other tightly. Dani's eyes glowed solid green and she turned herself, along with everyone else holding onto her, intangible as they floated safely off the ship and descended gently to the pier. The ghostly pirate ship impacted with the water and sunk underneath with Youngblood still onboard.

As soon as they were hovering above the pier, Dani grew weak from using so much of her energy when she stopped her intangibility act. They all turned solid again and immediately dropped onto the wharf pier as they all grunted from impact.

James sat up, looking a little disoriented. "What happened? Where are we?" He wondered, not remembering anything.

"And why do I suddenly feel like I have buns of steel?" Jackie asked while she held onto her hips.

"AT LAST!" Matt exclaimed happily as he threw his arms to the air, but then he noticed that his wife was staring at him strangely. "I-I mean, I like you just the way you are." He and Jackie hugged each other tightly.

"Eww." James said, slightly disgusted.

Dani quickly hid behind some crates and she changed back into human form. She walked out of her hiding spot to rejoin everyone else. "Is everyone okay?" She asked, only to receive a punch on the shoulder from Daph. "OW! What was that for?!"

"Abandoning us in the middle of a fight!" Daph snapped angrily at her face. "That's the last time I'll ever listen to you, Fen-toenail!" She stormed away, past Jackie and Matt.

"Hey, nice jumpsuit!" Jackie said to Daph, until more teenagers walked past her. "You, too, and you, and…wait a minute." Jackie then frowned suspiciously when she glanced at her daughter. "Dani, did you use the Emergency OP Center while we were away?"

Dani swallowed hard and laughed nervously while she perspired a little with a weak smile. "Uh...hehe, whatever would give you that idea?" She asked innocently, until the Fenton Blimp descended behind her, hundreds of feet away.

"Hi, Dani! Thanks for letting us use the OP Center!" Sam called to his friend as he and Kwyn waved from the window. Jackie, Matt, and James all crossed their arms and frowned at Dani sternly in disappointment. She glared towards the blimp, now that she was in big trouble, and Sam's smile dropped when he realized his mistake. "Oops."

* * *

The next morning, Dani's parents have forced her and her friends to clean up the entire house, which was still trashed from the misunderstood party the teens threw at her own house.

"So I'm grounded for a month while I clean up the damage from the party." Dani grumbled while she broomed the floor.

"Look on the bright side, Dani, at least we brought back some decent radio to this town." Sam admitted as he picked up a trash bin and walked away.

Tina poured some junk into the trash before she burped and held onto her stomach like it was aching. "Man! I got serious heartburn from all those Nasty Burgers." She said sickly.

"I can't help wondering why Youngblood didn't abandon ship." Dani wondered out loud.

"Didn't I tell you?" Tina smiled when she pulled out her PDA and showed her what she did. "After we escaped, I used my PDA to kick-in the backup power on the ghost shield and set it in reverse. They're not going anywhere."

Dani smiled at her quick-thinking friend.

At the bottom of the lake of Amity Park, the pirate ship became a shipwreck and the ghost shield was deployed. Like Tina said, she set it in reverse and prevented Youngblood and his parrot from flying out and were officially trapped inside.

The parrot complained as he headbutted against the shield. "Let me out of here! Let me out!" He cried while Youngblood just hovered behind him in confusion.

"Actually it'd be more like 'Ahoy, matey! I'm marooned on this island!'" Youngblood said.

The parrot then frowned at the captain ghost kid in annoyance. "Oh, shut your gob, you twit!"


	4. Reign Storm: PART 1

**Season 2 Episode 4**

Reign Storm: Part 1

"The King of All Shows!"

The Ghost Zone, an endless void of ectoplasmic energy, and home to millions of spirits, familiar and unfamiliar. Ones that the great half-ghost heroine, Dani Phantom, defeated everyday and every night to return them to where they rightfully belong to prevent them from controlling the whole world.

Ghost crows squawked as they flew around trees and landing on branches.

Meanwhile, Dani Phantom's archenemy, Vladia Plasmius, was outside in the Ghost Zone with an evil grin on her face when she has recently acquired the legendary Skeleton Key she has been searching for. Now that she has finally gotten what she wanted, she flew straight across the endless void of ectoplasm and towards a giant, red castle in the center of the Ghost Zone, which was home of the Fright Knight, the spirit of Halloween. It was the same castle Dani snuck into once to steal the knight's sword, the Soul Shredder, for a Halloween contest.

Vladia flew into the castle, down across the eerie hallways of the castle until she came to a large door, and opened it. She found the Soul Shredder sheathed inside a purple pumpkin, a large sarcophagus above a staircase, and on the opposite side of the sword was a green ring with a skull insigne on it, being held in a red transparent ball by a immobile skeleton.

"Here we are." Vladia said to herself as she flew in front of the sarcophagus before her. "Pariah's Keep, home of the Fright Knight, and before that, the Ghost King." She placed the Skeleton key on the skeleton's nose (which was actually a keyhole) and twisted it. The red dome encasing the green ring melted away and the ring fell onto Vladia's palm before she slipped it onto her finger. "And here I am, Vladia Plasmius, with all of his power at the palm of my hand!"

The evil half-ghost thrusted her finger up into the air to summon some power, but all it did was fizzle and nothing spectacular happened. Vladia's eyebrows arched in surprise as she stared down at the ring in confusion, until she turned her attention to the sarcophagus and saw a frame of a crown at the top.

"Ah, of course! The Ring of Rage only works when one wears the Crown of Fire!" Vladia said as she hovered in front of the sarcophagus.

The evil woman gently placed the Skeleton Key into the key slot and slowly unlocked it, hoping to acquire the crown from the inside, all for herself. The ghost crows outside the castle apparently sensed what was happening inside when they cried and flew away in a hurry, somewhat in fear.

The sarcophagus slowly opened, revealing a large, well-built ghost, who had a white face with a red outline, long green hair, and a braided green beard. He had green eyes, with a black scar on his right eye and a black eye patch over his left eye, and he had two gray horns on the sides of his head, the left of which was broken in half. His armor consisted of black full-bodied armor, with gray shoulder guards and boots. He also wore gray gauntlets with green spikes on the cuffs and knuckles. He wore a green belt, which had a metallic circular buckle with a green center and a gray cloth hanging down from it. A sword was fastened to his belt, and he had a green shoulder strap that crossed over his right shoulder. The ghost also wore a cape, which was black on the outside and red on the inside and was fastened to his armor by two green skulls.

"Separately, they're nothing, but together...they give you power unimaginable!" Vladia said to herself with a wider grin. However, her smile dropped when the Ghost King opened his eye and stomped out of his sarcophagus. He placed his fists at his sides as he glared down at the ghost woman.

"WHO DARES?!" He thundered with a loud voice.

Vladia hovered up to him nervously. "Oh, Plasmius. Vladia Plasmius. Uh, have I mentioned I'm a _huge_ fan of your work?"

The Ghost King only narrowed his eye even more before he, without warning, blasted the ghost woman straight out of the castle.

He unsheathed the Soul Shredder from the pumpkin before it exploded into the Fright Knight himself. "The Fright Knight lives!" He shouted in triumph, until the king threw his sword, almost cutting his helmet as it sliced onto the wall.

"To serve me." He said dangerously calmly with his fists on his sides again.

The Fright Knight looked surprised by his sudden appearance. "King Pariah! You're up!" He bowed before his master, sounding kind of shocked.

"And perhaps it's time to remind you _and_ that intruder who rules this place!"

Outside of the castle, Vladia drifted above the castle with her jumpsuit all torn from the explosion. She was now looking regretfully nervous that she has unintentionally released the Ghost King himself, all for his crown of absolute power.

"I've got to get out of here before he…" She said to herself, until Pariah suddenly appeared right in front of her in a much larger size, making her recoil a little in fear. "Finds me!"

Pariah grabbed her with his iron fist, squeezing her enough to make her flinch from his strength. "You have freed me from my sarcophagus, and thus woken me from the forever sleep." He forced Vladia to pull her hand out as he examined it, but he noticed that the ring was missing. "You're not the one who woke me! YOU ARE A DUPLICATE!" The duplicate decoy of Vladia disappeared from his fist. "So, where…"

He then frowned in realization and anger when he realized where she really was. The real Vladia with the ring was back at the castle with the the Fright Knight, who removed his sword from the wall.

"Oh, surely you and I could work out some sort of deal." Vladia eagerly offered the spirit of Halloween.

"A deal?" The Fright Knight asked the villainess half-ghost with interest, until Pariah fired a red ghost ray at both of their feet.

They both dodged as Vladia floated close to the hole on the roof. "Call me, we'll talk!"

Vladia then flew out of the castle at her top speed with a large grin on her face. However, Pariah fired another powerful energy beam directly at her, which made her gasp before it blasted her dead on. The strong blast sent her flying away as she changed back into her human form and hurtled across the Ghost Zone.

In the real world at the Fenton Works lab located at Amity Park, Jackie and Matt Fenton were currently working on some giant pairs of metallic pants. Jackie plugged in a cord to the pants before she pushed a button to jump-start the pants, making them stomp rapidly against the floor while the ghost-hunting couple watched.

"Yes! The Fenton Pants are charged and operational!" Jackie exclaimed happily before they examined the inside of it. "I'm telling you, Matt, when the new Ecto-Skeleton is finished, it'll be able to beat back any ghosts, no matter _how_ powerful!"

Matt examined the inside, looking more concerned and worried. "Yeah, but the interface is still glitchy and dangerous, Jackie. We need to work the bugs out before–" Matt said with doubt, until Vladia Masters suddenly flew straight through their Fenton Ghost Portal and slid across the lab floor, her clothes all tattered, her face bruised, and her hair all frizzled. She clutched and hid the Ring of Rage in her fist before Jackie and Matt rush up to their old college friend, looking surprised and confused at the same time. "Vladia Masters?!"

"Jackie...my fat old friend...help me!" Vladia pleaded weakly as she slowly raised a hand towards Jackie before she drifted into unconsciousness from weakness and pain.

Jackie gaped at her old friend worriedly. But unknown to everyone but Vladia, there was a much bigger danger coming their way and there could be only one heroine who could be powerful enough to stop it…

* * *

Theme Song:

(She's a phantom)

(Dani Phantom, Phantom, Phantom)

Young Dani Fenton, she was just fourteen  
When her parents built a very strange machine  
Designed to view a world unseen

(She's gonna catch 'em all, cause she's Dani Phantom)

When it didn't work, her folks, they just quit  
Then Dani took a look inside of it  
There was a great, big flash, and everything changed  
Her molecules got all rearranged

(Phantom, Phantom)

When she first woke up, she realized she had snow white hair, and glowing green eyes  
She could walk through walls, disappear, and fly  
She was much more unique than the other gals  
And it was then that she knew what she had to do  
She had to stop all the ghost that were coming through  
She's there to fight, for me and you!

(She's gonna catch 'em all, cause she's Dani Phantom)  
(She's gonna catch 'em all, cause she's Dani Phantom)  
(She's gonna catch 'em all, cause she's _Dani Phantom_ )

* * *

At Casper High, during Vladia's 'unexpected arrival' at Fenton Works, Dani Fenton was outside, leaning against a tree. She was looking very bright and and confident about herself, just as her best friends, Sam Manson and Tina Foley, approached her.

"You seem pretty happy today." Sam said to Dani.

"Why shouldn't she be? Last night, she shoved Ember _and_ Skulker back into the Ghost Zone." Tina pointed out.

"And I still had time to finish Lancer's totally useless book report." Dani added before she pushed herself from the tree and placed her hands on her hips. "Nothing could spoil this day."

"Think fast, Fentina!" Daph Baxter shouted from behind with a grin before she threw a football straight at Dani's gut, making her grunt as she fell onto the sidewalk.

Sam and Tina stared at Dani with concern as she wearily raised her head up. Daph and Kwyn both walked past her while they snickered cruelly. Dani rolled over a little and glared at the cheerleaders with a growl. She then fired a tiny ghost beam from her fingertip, burning the bottom of a 'no stopping anytime' sign and it fell to the sidewalk. The cheerleaders were not seeing where they were going, since they were busy laughing, when they both tripped over the pole and fell onto the sidewalk with grunts.

Dani walked up to them with a smirk as she picked up the sign. "No stopping anytime, nitwit." She mocked before she slammed the sign in front of their faces, making them glare up at her.

Later on in the hallway of the school, Dani was going through her locker after the day was over while Sam and Tina were both waited for her to finish up. Sam was not very thrilled by what Dani just did to Daph and Kwyn that morning. He hated it when she would use her ghost powers for personal satisfaction and karma.

"You realize you're playing with fire." Sam said to Dani with an unimpressed blank face.

Dani turned to her goth friend with a reassuring smile. "Well, sometimes I have to use my powers for the greater good." She said casually before she pointed at Daph, who was about to open her locker.

However, when Daph finished her combination, she failed to notice that it was bulging out a little, like something was stuffed inside. So when the cheerleader captain's locker opened, rolls of toilet paper suddenly fell right on top of her as she yelped and then frowned in annoyance. Kwyn stared at her best friend with some concern as she placed her hand close to her mouth.

"And come on, how good was that?" Tina chuckled from Dani's little prank.

"Nice, using your powers to stuff toilet paper into a locker, she's gonna find out it's you." Sam warned with a knowing look.

"Have you seen her grades?" Dani chuckled as she pointed her thumb over her shoulder at Daph.

"Never gonna happen." She and Tina said in unison as they double-pointed at each other.

However, Daph was proven smarter than Dani thought when she examined the toilet paper more closely and noticed that there were pictures of Jackie Fenton's grinning faces on them. "Hey...this is Fenton Wipe!" She exclaimed out loud before she fixed her eyes on Dani and glared angrily.

"Never is karma's doorbell." Sam said smugly with his arms crossed. "Ding-dong, it's for you." Dani quickly rushed down the hallway in fear to get away from Daph.

In the cafeteria, two geeks, one being Mikey playing with a random band geek, were playing with some cards together. "Ha! I blast you with my Ball of Infinite Exposition!" The band geek said with triumph as he place a card down on the table.

"Oh man! You bored my character to death!" Mikey complained as he rested his cheek on his palm.

Dani suddenly bolted into the cafeteria, trying to find a hiding spot until she spotted the band geek's tuba next to him, just before Daph ran to the entrance. "FENTON!" She shouted angrily, but then found that Dani was nowhere in sight, so she ran off down the hallway in search for her rival.

Dani peeked her eyes over the tuba while she hid under the table and made a look of relief that Daph was gone. However, she noticed that she wasn't under the table alone when she saw Vincent Gray crouching next to her.

They frowned at each other a little. "Find you own hiding spot. I've got dibs under the nerds playing nerd poker." Dani said while she pointed her thumb over her shoulder.

"Ease up, Fenton. You're not the only one who needs to hide, ya know." Vincent pointed out.

Just then, to prove Vincent's point, a nerdy girl ran into the cafeteria near the geek table while she held a photo of Vincent himself. "Vincent, where are you?! It's only three years until senior prom, WHY WOULDN'T YOU SAY YES?!" She cried in despair. Apparently, the nerd girl had a massive crush on Vincent for some reason.

"Three years? We could be here a while." Dani said as she smiled at Vincent, who smiled back.

"Wanna check over our book reports?" Vincent asked her, which made her smile a little more.

Dani and Vincent have finally made their peace, during their whole baby responsibility project/Skulker incident. Ever since then, they have gotten a chance to get to know and understand each other a little better. Basically, they slowly began to view each other as good friends, despite the fact that Dani knew that Vincent wanted to waste her (as Dani Phantom) out of vengeance for an accident she was never directly responsible for in the first place.

After school that day, Dani and Vincent both ran down the neighborhood, trying to get away from Daph Baxter and the nerdy girl respectively. They ran into an alleyway, where they found Sam hiding behind a garbage bin like he, too, was hiding from someone who was targeting him.

Sam pointed at Dani, but she apparently knew what he was silently asking. "Hiding from Daph." She answered.

He then pointed at Vincent. "Hiding from Nancy." He replied as he saw the nerd girl, Nancy, sprinting down the sidewalk until she disappeared. Vincent glanced back down at the goth boy. "You?"

Sam pointed his thumb. "Son!" They heard his father, Jeremy Manson, cry out as he ran down the sidewalk and held up a semi-formal garment for Sam, which he obviously refused to wear. "Please just at least try it on!" He continued his way down the sidewalk in search of his only son.

Sam, Dani, and Vincent all peeked over the bin after Jeremy was gone. "Come on, over there! We can all hide at my house." Dani said when she noticed that her house, Fenton Works, was only a block away.

They ran towards her house while Vincent followed Dani and Sam from behind. "So, what's up with this? Why are you helping _him_ all of the sudden?" Sam asked Dani, referring to Vincent.

"Well, he hid me from Daph earlier today, I'm just returning the favor." Dani said before they finally approached the steps of Fenton Works and walked up towards the front door.

"Well, be careful. The last thing you'd want to do is invited your archenemy into your own house."

Sam opened the door, and Dani suddenly gasped in complete shock as her jaw dropped. She found her archenemy, Vladia Masters herself and in person again, sitting in her own living with a blanket wrapped around her. She smiled sinisterly at her teenage archnemesis while Matt held up a teapot, James read a book next to the billionairess, and Jackie played some chess with her old college 'friend'.

"Ah! Hello, Danielle!" Vladia greeted as she moved a chess piece up the board.

Sam looked equally as shocked as Dani was, even though he has never officially met Vladia in person before, but Dani always talked about her with her friends. "...too late!"

Dani recovered from her shock when she glared at Vladia and stormed over to her. "You?! What are _you_ doing here?" Dani demanded the evil billionairess.

Matt frowned under his mask as well when he poured some of his tea all over Vladia's lap while he missed her teacup completely on purpose. She yelped in surprise as she cringed from the hotness. "AH! OH ohoh!" She exclaimed as she hugged her lap.

"Totally valid question." Matt said as he held up his pot.

Like his daughter, Matt was definitely not happy to see Vladia again as well. After Vladia tricked them both into her log cabin a few months back, she confessed her feelings for Matt and tried to hit on him. She even asked him to dump Jackie so he and Dani could stay with her, despite the fact that he and Jackie had a stable family relationship, much to Matt's complete disbelief. After that, Vladia has lost a lot of respect and trust from Matt, and has caused a big rift in their friendship. Matt now felt very indifferent and suspicious every time he was around Vladia.

"Still steaming?" Vladia asked Matt.

"You have no idea!" Matt growled angrily at her face as he glared under his goggles. The billionairess only stared at the love of her life in stunned silence until he walked away to refill his teapot.

Vladia turned back to Dani when she remembered the girl's demand and placed her cup down while she tried to look casual. "I was just...you know, passing through. And then I saw that _marvelous_ battle suit and thought, 'Since I can't just _destroy_ Jackie and take it, I suppose I'll steal its secrets right out from under her nose'!" Vladia leaned towards Jackie while she finished and pointed at the obese huntress.

Jackie made a look of confusion at her 'friend', who smiled widely in a moment of silence. Finally, the two women broke out into hysterical laughter as they hugged each other in a sisterly manner. The four teens only blinked in confused silence until they stopped laughing to catch their breath. They wiped their tears from their eyes, just before Matt arrived back with a refilled teapot.

"I swear, I'm such a gosher." Vladia said to Jackie before she held up her empty teacup out to Matt. "More tea please." However, Matt narrowed his eyes again and poured the tea onto her head instead, which made her cringe from the steam. "Not there! OHOH!"

The billionairess frowned at Matt in annoyance with her face dripping with steaming hot tea. He only gave her another glare and stormed away in disgust while Jackie followed her angry husband to calm him down.

"I don't know what you're up to, Plasmius." Dani said suspiciously while Vladia wiped her face with a red handkerchief. "...actually, I do. You just told me."

Once her face was all cleaned up, Vladia suddenly went right to Dani's face with her eyes narrowed. "That's right! And say a word, and I'll share your secret with..." Vladia said threateningly, until she noticed Vincent as she walked over to him with delight. "Ah! The young Mr. Gray."

"You know me?" Vincent asked the billionairess woman in confusion.

"How do you know him?" Dani asked, looking equally as confused.

Before Dani could get an answer, a loud ear-piercing beeping alarm suddenly began to blare above the fireplace, alerting everyone when they froze. Matt and Jackie immediately ran into the room, where Jackie opened the head of her head statue, revealing a button, and pressed it. Her family photo switched to a radar-like screen, showing hundreds of ghosts heading straight towards the Fenton Ghost Portal at rapid speed.

"Galloping Goblets! It's the Ecto Exodus Alarm!" Jackie exclaimed in alert.

"The Ecto Whatty-what?" Dani, Sam, and James all asked in unison.

"The Ecto Exodus Alarm! An alarm that only goes of if we're about to face a massive ghost invasion!" Matt explained to the teens with urgency in his voice as the ghosts on the screen moved even closer towards the Fenton Ghost Portal.

"Stall them!" Dani said to Sam quietly before she ran off to the lab to take care of the upcoming ghost invasion heading their way.

Jackie was about to rush off the lab herself, until Sam casually held out his leg with his hands behind his back. "Um, oops!" He said, just before the obese ghost huntress tripped over his leg and landed on the floor with a grunt.

Matt was about to run to the lab. "Whoops!" James exclaimed as he casually dropped his book he was reading earlier. His father slipped on it and shouted while he slid straight into the closet until it closed behind him. Sam stared at James strangely, who smiled at first, and then turned away awkwardly while he rubbed the back of his neck.

Vincent made a determined look when he was about to reach for his backpack, where his ghost-hunting gear was stashed in. However, he gasped in surprise when he realized that his pack was gone while he felt his chest for the straps.

"Looking for your ghost-hunting equipment?" Vladia asked casually.

Vincent turned to the woman and saw her holding up his backpack by its strap while she smiled down at the boy. "Ghost-hunting? How do you know about my ghost-hunting equipment?" Vincent demanded the billionairess in confusion as he narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

Vladia dropped his pack into his hands before she placed her arm around his neck and held him close. "Please, walk with me." They both walked out of Fenton Works together.

Meanwhile, in the lab, alarms were blaring when Dani ran into the lab and jumped into the air as she transformed into her ghost form. She flew in front of the active ghost portal, preparing herself for the upcoming invasion.

"Okay, here we go…" Dani said to herself as she narrowed her eyes with determination.

However, the only ghost who peeked out of the portal was the comedic Box Ghost himself. "BEWARE!" He shouted his usual catchphrase while he waved his hands dramatically.

Dani was surprised at first, but then she snickered like this was just a joke. "Are you kidding me? Just you?"

Unfortunately, her relief was cut short when someone fired a beam of energy right above the Box Ghost's head and blasted Dani out of the air. She slid across the floor until Skulker, the Ghost Zone's greatest hunter, pinned her down with his foot and held out his wrist gun directly at the ghost girl.

"Skulker?!" Dani exclaimed with wide eyes.

"I told you there was a way out of here!" Skulker said to the other ghosts at the portal. Ember McLain, the shadow ghost, Walker, and an ectopus stuck their heads out of the portal with looks of fear in their faces, until several hundred ghosts bursted out of the portal, straight out of the Ghost Zone and into the human world. "Go! Go! GO! GOOOOOOOOO!" All of the ghost flew straight out of Fenton Works as they swirled around the clouds above the house.

Dani glared before she grabbed Skulker by his ankle and dragged him to the air as she phased right out of Fenton Works while she tossed him away. Just when she was about to throw a punch at Skulker's face, the blue dragon ghost used its claws to grab her as it growled with its mouth drooling.

On its back was Cindy Poindexter, the nerdy bully-victim ghost who once tried to possess Dani way, way back. "I know this may sound a bit fishy, Phantom, but Skulker isn't the bully here." Cindy said while she frowned at the ghost heroine.

"Bully? What are you talking about?" Dani asked as the dragon ghost released her before she stared at all of the ghosts glaring down at her. "What are you all trying to run from?"

"His name is Pariah Dark, the king of all ghosts!" Ember replied.

"And while we may be in a hurry, we'll always have time for _this_." Skulker added as he and the other ghosts grinned at Dani with anticipation while the hunter ghost cracked his fist.

Before Dani could even react, Skulker punched Dani straight at her chin, Desiree delivered a punch to her stomach, and Ember strummed a beam from her guitar straight at the ghost girl while they mercilessly kicked her around for some payback. Then all of the ghost surrounded her and began to circle around her while she shrieked and attacked her all at once. Then they finally blasted her out of the sky as she slammed onto the street in front of Fenton Works and changed back into human from from energy loss.

With Dani out of the way, all of the ghosts then went their separate ways across the sky of Amity Park.

Sam ran out of the house and approached his injured friend. "Are you okay?" He asked, only to get a look from Dani. "Sorry, standard question." He bent down and helped her up to her feet. "What was that all about?"

"I don't know, but I think Vladia Plasmius just became the _least_ of my worries." Dani said.

Meanwhile, elsewhere in Amity Park, Vincent, in his ghost hunting suit, flew across the neighborhood with Vladia sitting behind him on his own hoverboard.

While they flew, Vladia explained to Vincent that _she_ was the Vladia who gave him the ghost-hunting equipment, the first day he became poor and lost all his popularity. The billionairess hoped that ghost-hunting would help him solve all of his ghost problems, mainly to help him avenge his former perfect life. Even though Vincent couldn't see it clearly, Vladia apparently gave him the suit for something else other than just for him, but more for herself since her permanent sinister smile never left her face.

"So the equipment is to your liking? It functions properly?" Vladia asked the boy.

"Heck, yeah! It's like you designed it just for me!" Vincent said as he descended his hoverboard close to a roof of a building. Vladia hopped off before he retracted his board into his feet. The hunter boy then turned towards the wealthy business woman and removed his hood, still looking very confused. "Why would you do that? I'm like fourteen."

"You're also the most capable ghost hunter I have _ever_ seen!" Vincent began to smile when she continued to compliment him. "You're strong, you're fast, you're smart, and most of all...you're _motivated_!" The woman smirked darkly at the last description of the boy.

Vincent seemed really touched by her words. "Really?"

"Of course. Why else would I say such a thing? I would have to be some sort of...oh, diabolical villainess to manipulate you like that." Vincent stared at her strangely in silence, until they both broke out into laughter. "Oh, I kill me...or Jackie!" She flinched from her little slip-up. Vincent blinked at her oddly, until the woman regained her cool. "And that, my son, is the reason why I can trust you with _this_."

Vladia pulled out the Ring of Rage and showed it to Vincent, who cocked a skeptic eyebrow. "A ring?"

"Not just any ring. It's been past down from ghost hunter to ghost hunter for generations."

Vincent took the ring and slipped it on his finger. "I don't...know what to say." With the ring on his finger, his arm briefly glowed and showed his skeleton until it returned to normal.

The billionairess then held onto his hand with fake concern. "Don't say anything, son, but please. Let's keep it our little secret."

Before Vincent could say anything else, from far away in the distance, they both suddenly heard a ghostly moan, which alarmed Vincent when he turned around sharply and narrowed his eyes. "What's that?"

"Probably Jackie goofing up again." Vincent slipped on his mask while Vladia smiled at the hunter boy. "I believe you have a job to do…"

Vincent reactivated his hoverboard before he turned back to Vladia and made a look of determination underneath his mask. "I wouldn't let you down, Ms. Masters!" And with that vow, he flew across town towards the source of the ghostly moan, leaving Vladia by herself on the roof.

"Oh, of that...you can be sure." Vladia walked to the edge of the building with her arms crossed and changed into her ghost form. Her cape billowed in the breeze while she grinned evilly and stared off at the eerie dark sky. "And young Danielle will be so busy protecting you, stealing that battle suit will be a _snap_!"

She kicked a gargoyle's head off the edge as it crashed into the sidewalk below, leaving a big crater.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Ghost Zone at Pariah's castle, the Fright Knight has gathered hundreds of skeleton army ghosts for the Ghost King himself. They all lined up before the Halloween spirit himself.

"Are your army's assembled?" The Fright Knight asked three commander ghosts. They all saluted in confirmation. "Then, on my orders–"

"On _MY_ orders!" Pariah snapped with his thundering voice as his second-in-command turned around in surprise. The king then turned his attention to his entire army as well. "Go to that world, bring the ring to me, and to those who stand in your way...show no mercy!"

The Fright Knight and the three skeleton commanders all bowed before their king. The entire army of skeleton ghosts then began to chat in unison, now that they were all prepared to invade the human world, to retrieve the stolen Ring of Rage for Pariah Dark.

* * *

The next day, back in the human world at Casper High, Dani and her friends were in the cafeteria with their lunch trays in their hands. Dani looked very worn out from her night of all of the ghosts escaping from her ghost portal.

"You okay?" Tina asked, but only got a look from Dani. "Sorry, standard question. Late night?"

"Of course it was a late night. Every ghost I know, and about a million I don't, ARE LOOSE!" She exclaimed while she narrowed her eyes in frustration. An ectopus ghost then phased beside the trio and laughed as it stole Dani's lunch while it phased back through the floor. The trio stared at the floor in confusion until Dani glanced back at her friends. "Not to mention I couldn't sleep, because my archenemy was in the guest room next to me."

"My parents sleep in a bedroom next to me. It's not the same, but...I can't sleep either." Sam said as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Hey, Dani." Vincent greeted as he walked up to her with his lunch tray.

"Hey, Vinc." She said as she turned to him with a friendly smile.

"'Hey, Vinc'? Isn't that the same Vinc that's usually on a jet sled, trying to waste Dani?" Tina asked Sam sarcastically. They were apparently surprised that Dani was actually becoming friends with the boy who has been trying to kill her, much to their great concern and scowling.

"Yep, and apparently next week, we're having cookies with Skulker." Sam said, equally as sarcastic.

"You might wanna...bag lunch it outside. This isn't exactly the safest place for you right now." Vincent told Dani somewhat nervously before he walked away.

"What makes you say that?" Dani wondered in confusion.

Unfortunately, her answer came when Daph Baxter and Kwyn came up behind Dani with their cruel smirks, ready to do some more bullying with their favorite victim. "Hey, Fenturd! No teachers around to protect you, no nerds around to hide you." Daph said mockingly with her hands on her hips.

"Hey! I resent that! I'm plenty nerd!" Tina protested offendedly as she approached the cheerleader captain boldly.

"Oh, shut up, techno-geek." Daph swung Tina's lunch tray all over her face while she shoved Tina away as she yelped in surprise.

"Daphne, take a hike, will ya? I'm _way_ too tired to put up with you!" Dani said as she frowned at her arch-rival in annoyance, until she smiled sarcastically with her arms crossed. "Besides, shouldn't you be failing a test, kicking a kitty, or beating up somebody weaker than you now?"

Daph smiled at her even more before she glared. "Come to think of it, YEAH!"

When she was about to punch straight into Dani's face, she quickly clenched her eyes shut and concentrated as she turned her chin intangible. The cheerleader captain's fist phased harmlessly through her transparent chin. Dani opened her eyes, just as her chin changed back to normal, while Daph stared at her fist in confusion.

Dani then zapped a small ecto beam from her finger, straight at Daph's sneakers as she melted and glued her shoes on the floor. The cheerleader tried to punch her again, but Dani easily dodged it and Daph began to shout when she was about to lose her balance from her shoes being melted. Vincent quickly took this opportunity to drop his lunch tray on the floor, pretending to be surprised, and then kicked it right in front of Daph, just before she slammed her face onto the tray. She looked up with her face all covered in ketchup, her eyes covered with pickles, and french fries sticking out of her hair like antennas.

The students cheered for Dani and Vincent while they smiled at each other before he walked away to get another tray. Everyone else ceased their cheers when they went back to their usual business.

"Sweet!" Tina said, impressed as she and Sam walked up to Dani.

"Is it? I know Daph's a shallow brat, but what if she saw something?" Sam asked, referring about what would have happened if Daph caught Dani using her powers in front of her and everyone else.

"She's not gonna see something." Dani said reassuringly before she narrowed her eyebrows. "Besides, I'm tired of getting kicked around all the time." She then crossed her arms. "Maybe it's time I do a little kicking back." Sam's glared turned into a look of concern when she said that.

Meanwhile back at Fenton Works, Jackie and Vladia were both in the lab together as Jackie worked underneath the top-half of the incomplete Ecto-Skeleton, the one she was working on before Vladia suddenly arrived.

"Vladia, my girl! Can you hand me that watchamitjigit?" Jackie asked.

Vladia walked up to Jackie with the tool she asked for and handed it to her. "Here you go, ol' chum." She said before she leaned on the suit, looking really anticipated to steal it from Jackie so she could use it for her own uses. "Any idea when this suit might be finished?"

Jackie pushed herself out from underneath to face her old 'friend'. "Quit pushing me, V-girl, I'm working on it as fast as I can."

The obese ghost huntress returned to work, until Vladia suddenly heard neighing coming from the ghost portal. Her eyes went wide in worry when she knew who it was trying to break in. "Can we...pick it up a little bit?"

Matt ran into the lab after he felt the sudden tremor. "What was that?" He wondered.

"Could be me." Jackie said as she pulled herself out from underneath the suit. "I made nachos for breakfast this morning."

Then the Fright Knight and his steed, Nightmare, busted the ghost portal gate open as one half flew across the lab. Vladia merely scooted out of the way and allowed it to smack into Jackie instead while she wasn't looking. It sent her crashing into the wall with a surprised grunt/yelp.

"Jackie, look out. The door." Vladia said jokingly, looking very pleased to see Jackie's misfortune.

"Go and find the king's ring!" The Fright Knight ordered as he held out his sword. Several ghost skeletons all ran out of the portal and began to phase through the ceiling and floor of the lab. Vladia only stood there and watched as they began to invade the town.

"Jackie, we have to shut the portal!" Matt said to his wife, who was still pinned down by the door.

"Yeah, I'll get right on that!" She said as she narrowed her eyes.

Matt then tried to jump to the lever to deactivate the portal, but the Fright Knight quickly grabbed him by his wrist, preventing him from stopping his army, and held him up while he grunted.

"Hey! Let go of the man I love!" Jackie and Vladia demanded in unison while Jackie finally managed to pull the door off of her.

The obese huntress then stared at Vladia strangely in confusion. "Like a dear friend." She corrected herself before she pointed at the Ecto-Skeleton urgently. "Is any part of that suit operational?!"

"Well, the pants part...but it's not calibrated yet. Using the suit could kill you." Jackie explained unsurely.

Vladia must have hoped that the 'killing' part was true since she smiled at her former friend casually. "Well, maybe _you_ should try it first. After all, it _is_ your battle suit." The Fright Knight fired a beam from his sword directly at the women until Jackie quickly shoved Vladia out of the way and pinned her to the wall.

"That it is, V-girl! It's time to kick a little butt!" She said before she then hopped right into the pants. "And these are just the pants to kick it in! Neural receptors engage!"

Jackie activated the pants as the neuro receptors expanded through her arms and back. Once she was ready, she then jumped in front of the Fright Knight and his steed. He fired another beam at her, but she began to run around the Halloween spirit with such quick speed, he could barely see her. The huntress was moving faster than the speed of sound before she began to kick on the knight ghost's hand rapidly, forcing him to release Matt when he dropped to the floor.

"The kick is up!" Jackie exclaimed when she finally kicked the Fright Knight hard, and sent him flying straight out of Fenton Works and across town. "And it's good!" Jackie stood straight with her hands on her hips while Matt and Vladia approached her. "Haha! Nobody can touch me while I'm wearing the Fenton…" However, Jackie suddenly began to feel really weak when the pants began to drain her life force. She held onto her head in weakness. "Ecto-Skeleton...weakening...me…"

Matt managed to catch his weakening wife as she collapsed into his arms with a moan. "Jackie! The suit's draining you like a battery!" He exclaimed with concern before he turned to Vladia for her assistance. "Vladia, help me get these pants off Jackie!"

"Nope, sorry! That's all you!" Vladia said as she tried to walk away as casually as possible to leave Jackie suffering within the pants. However, that only made Matt glare disapprovingly at the ruthless woman even more.

Outside at the streets of Amity Park, a massive crowd of ghost skeletons marched across the street of town and began to invade the entire town. They threw trash bins, trucks, and smashed windows of buildings while they continued to search for the Ring of Rage for their rightful ruler, Pariah Dark. All the residences of Amity Park began to scream as they ran for their lives in fear.

On top of some buildings, all of the ghosts, the ones who escaped way before the skeleton army, overlooked the chaos underneath them. "Those poor humans. They're being overrun by ghost bullies!" Cindy said to the other ghosts, pitying the panicking humans down in the streets.

"Oh, who cares about them?!" Ember snapped grudgingly before she pointed down at the skeleton army that were turning the whole town upside down. " _That_ is the Ghost King's crew! He's on his way here!"

"Which means we have to camouflage ourselves, and do you hear that?" Skulker said as he looked down at the group of terrified humans running down the street below them. "That is confusion and panic. Which means it's the perfect time to find our hiding places." All of the ghosts smirked in agreement.

They all began to seek refuge in all of the restaurants and shops across town, even kicking out the customers and employees by force. The Lunch Lady found herself a place at the Nasty Burger, scaring the employees out, the Box Ghost found a box store, refusing to give a couple of terrified customers a lot of boxes, and Ember found a music store as she used her sonic waves to force the rockstar customers out of her 'new home'.

Skulker finally threatened all of the hunter customers out of a hunting store, just as Cindy phased in. "This is not the square, Skulker, we're pushing those people out of their homes. We're no better than the Ghost King." The nerd girl said to the hunter ghost.

"Nobody lives here, it's a store." Skulker pointed out before he fired a crossbow, pinning Cindy to a wall by her shirt.

"This seems oddly familiar."

At Casper High School, the entire building was unaware that a huge crowd of ghost skeletons were marching their way towards the campus.

In the hallway of the school, the trio discussed with each other when Tina expressed her concern that Dani shouldn't be hanging out with Vincent anymore. Sam and Tina were both very worried about her companying with a grudgeful boy, who has been trying to destroy her since the day he first became a ghost hunter.

"Sam, please tell Tina she's nuts." Dani said, like she was genuinely confused by Tina's concern of her befriending Vincent.

"I don't _feel_ like I'm nuts." Tina said with a shrug.

"And I don't think she is either." Sam said, agreeing with Tina on this matter with his arms crossed as he scowled disapprovingly at his best friend. "Vincent is one of your enemies, Dani. Don't you think it's smart to be letting him this close?"

Dani scoffed and rolled her eyes with her hand on her hip. "I can handle it. Besides, he's not so bad once you get to know him."

"Thanks." Vincent said from behind with a smile after he overheard most of their conversation. "You're not so bad yourself, Fenton." Sam and Tina then turned their backs to Vincent while they scowled bitterly, still not trusting him one bit. "What's up with them?"

"They're really good friends...and they're just be _overprotective_." Dani narrowed her eyes directly at her friend while she emphasised.

Now Vincent looked really confused by Sam and Tina's hatred towards him. "Of what? It's not like we have anything to hide."

Dani smiled at her friends while they only frowned even more, until her ghost sense suddenly went off as she gasped in alert. "Whoa! I gotta jet!" She ran away from her friends, but when she ran down the corner, she bumped into Daph, who immediately grabbed her by her shirt with a glare. "Daph!" Dani glanced out the window and saw the ghost skeletons marching across the courtyard. "Uh, look...this is _really_ bad timing, can we reschedule?"

"Don't think so, Fenturincess...unless you think you can _make_ me." Daph said with a cruel smirk. Dani only glared at the cheerleader captain when she blinked and her eyes glowed green.

Before Daph knew it, Dani overshadowed her when she screamed and ran down the hallway. Vincent, Sam, and Tina noticed this when they watched her slam right against some lockers rapidly, until she finally became dazed and collapsed onto the floor, unconscious. Dani phased out of Daph's body and flew towards a staircase as she turned visible again and appeared out of hiding while Vincent, Sam, and Tina stared at her strangely.

"And there's more where that came from, Baxter! So watch it!" Dani acted out, pretending to be tough before she glanced back at her friends and ran back down the corner again. However, she froze and gasped when she found Vladia Plasmius standing right in front of her with her hands on her hips.

"It feels good to use your powers on your enemies, doesn't it, Dani?" She asked with a sickening grin, comparing Dani to herself that they were more alike than the girl would even care to admit.

Dani glared angrily at her archenemy while she transformed into her ghost form and fired an ecto beam, blasting Vladia dead on as she phased through the wall. "Actually yeah, it does." She flew after Vladia, ready to battle her.

"Where's she running to all the time?" Vincent asked Sam and Tina, confused by why Dani kept on disappearing, like she was in a big hurry for something serious. "Only girls I see running off like that have a job...or a boyfriend." He fixed his skeptic eyes on Dani's gothic friend.

"She doesn't _have_ a boyfriend, Vincent!" Sam snapped as he turned to him and glared with his fists clenched tightly at his sides.

Vincent only gave him a clever look. "Mmmhmm, right."

Sam's glare disappeared and became a look of perplexity. "What are you talking about?"

Vincent pointed his finger at the goth boy, like he already knew something was going on. "You like her."

Sam then made hand gestures above his head, like Vincent was just kidding around. "Uh...hello! She's my best friend!"

"I'm sure she is, but if you like her, I mean, _like her_ like her, make a move." Sam blinked in silence while Vincent smiled even more. "Because if you don't, somebody will."

Before Sam could say anything, Tina's PDA suddenly beeped as she pulled out and turned it on. It showed the breaking news for Amity Park while everyone else in town watched from their own televisions.

" _This is Tiffany Snow with Action News, and this is the Ghost Emergency Broadcasting System._ " The newswoman announced to the residence of Amity as she showed some footages of the ghost skeletons throwing vehicles into the air. " _Amity Park is in a middle of a massive ghost attack, and now here's Lance Thunder with the ghost weather._ "

" _As you will see, we have random ghost activities in restaurants, malls, and this box store._ " Lance announced as he showed some images about all the stores that were invaded by ghosts who were trying to find refuge, until he showed a footage of the ghost skeletons marching. " _If you look to your west, you'll see a huge wave of ghost skeletons heading from the center of town toward Casper High_."

Meanwhile, at the Fenton Works lab, Matt managed to get Jackie out of the pants of the Ecto-Skeleton, but she was still drained from it almost absorbing her life force. They both heard the news that a massive wave of ghosts were marching straight towards Casper High, where both of their children were currently at.

"We have to...have to…" Jackie groaned in weakness as she held her face.

"No Jackie, you're still wiped out from the Fenton Pants. I'll get Dani and James!" Matt said before he ran out of the lab to pick up both of his children from school early.

"That...works...too."

At Axion Labs, Vincent's father, Damon Gray, was listening to the whole news about the ghost invasion. " _All parents are advised to immediately pick up their children and RUN! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES! Not the hair! NOT THE HAIR!"_ Lance exclaimed as the ghost skeletons invaded the newsroom and toppled him to the floor, until the TV went static. Damon gasped in worry when he realized that his son was in serious danger.

Back at Casper High at the football stadium, Dani Phantom landed in front of Vladia Plasmius as Dani glared angrily at her archenemy while Vladia only smiled. The ghost girl then flew straight towards the woman to attack, only to have her archenemy grab her by her throat as she gagged...again. Vladia did have this odd tendency to grab Dani by the neck almost every time they fought.

"Calm down, Danielle! I'm not here to fight you, I have other things to worry about!" Vladia exclaimed as she threw Dani to the ground, who stared at her with stunned eyes.

They both suddenly heard neighing when they turned and gasped in alert. The Fright Knight charged towards the half-ghosts on his horse with an army of ghost skeletons following behind him. He tried to slice at them with his sword, but they both flew out of the way while he sliced a part of the football post instead. Dani landed back on the ground and began to open fire her ectoplasmic blasts at most of the ghost skeletons, vaporizing some of them easily with one blast.

One suddenly came up to her and was about to stab her with a sword, until Vladia blasted it away with an ecto blast, saving the girl's life. "You're helping me? What do you want, my dad's cell number?" Dani asked sarcastically to her archenemy as she tossed a skeleton over her head, activated her Boo-staff, and swung it at another one into pieces.

"No!" Vladia said while she blasted a couple skeletons, until she smiled at Dani hopefully. "But really, if you _wanted_ to give me his number–"

She got cut off when the Fright Knight grabbed suddenly her by her collar and held her up close. "The king's prize! Return it!" The Fright Knight demanded, since he knew that she was the one who stole the Ghost King's ring in the first place when she accidentally woke him up for his crown.

"I don't have it!" Vladia then smiled hopefully again. "But if you join me, perhaps together–" She got cut off again when they were both blasted by a red beam.

They all saw Vincent Gray, in his full battle suit, jetting straight towards the fight with his Ecto Grenade Launcher all charged up. "Guess what, everybody! The best ghost hunter in Amity Park is here! And that means you're about to get your butt handed to ya!" Vincent shouted out loud to all of the ghosts.

"He really is quite good at this." Vladia admitted to Dani while she stood up and dusted herself from Vincent's little surprise attack.

"He also thinks we're the enemy." Dani pointed out as she frowned at Vladia knowingly.

That made Vladia's eyes go wide in somewhat agreement and worry. "Good point!"

Just as Vincent flew past Dani and Vladia, he left behind a few grenades behind to obliterate them, but they managed to jump out of the way before they exploded. Up above the hill, all of the students overlooked the ghost battle happening down at their school stadium while they watched with interest.

"Dani, please be careful." James begged quietly with worry.

And then out of nowhere, all of the parents arrived at Casper High in their cars. They immediately braked their vehicles to pick up their children and protect them from the massive ghost wave.

"Doesn't anybody in this town drive a compact car?" Sam asked with a bit of sarcasm.

"Kids, have you seen Vincent?" Damon asked Sam and Tina urgently as he exited his car.

Sam and Tina eyeball glanced down at the fight, where Vincent was currently involved in, along with Dani and Vladia. "He's with Dani!" They both said in unison.

"Kids, have you seen Dani?" Matt asked them as he hopped out of the Fenton RV.

"She's with Vincent!"

Matt stared at them in confusion, since he has technically never met Vincent yet formally. "Who's Vincent?"

Back at the fight, Vincent grabbed Dani by her jumpsuit and held her up close. "Alright, ghost, what's going on?!" He demanded.

"That." Dani replied as she pointed her Boo-staff at the three skeletons charged straight for them.

Vladia hovered in front of them protectively as she duplicated herself into three and fired multiple beams at them. She vaporized all of them into dust before she merged back into one and turned towards Dani and Vincent.

The hunter boy stared at the ghost woman with some confusion under his mask. "Uh...thanks?"

"Your welcome." Dani got out of his grip as the two half-ghosts hovered in front of the grudgeful ghost hunter. "Look, I know this is gonna be hard for you to believe..." The Fright Knight suddenly tackled Vladia out of the air. Dani stared down at them, until she pointed her staff at the knight spirit, showing that he was the main enemy, at least for the moment. "But _that_ guy is the problem right now, and we could really use your help."

Vincent got to his feet on his board while he glared at her bitterly underneath his mask. "I still don't trust you, _or_ your spooky friend."

"You don't have to trust me, just _fight_ with me!" Dani held out her free hand to him. He stared at it in silence, until he reluctantly took her hand and shook it, agreeing to a temporary alliance. Dani Phantom smiled at the Red Hunter in thanks.

The two of them then flew down to take down the knight ghost together. The ghost girl spun her staff expertly while she battle cried and batted the Fright Knight off of Vladia with a shout. The hunter boy then charged towards the Halloween spirit as he charged his gauntlets up with red energy before he uppercutted him by the chin, sending him flying several feet away. Finally, Vladia flew to the air and fired an ecto beam at the Fright Knight, finally knocking him to the ground.

"Fool! All I wanted to do was to seize the ring and return it to Pariah's Keep, but now you leave me no choice…" The Fright Knight said as he stood up and held out his Soul Shredder. "By the authority vested in me by my lord and liege…" He raised his sword up and stuck it to the ground. A huge wave of energy blast out while everyone watched in awe, and the skeletons all across town immediately froze at their spots. "I claim this town, now and forever, under the banner of Lord Pariah, THE KING OF ALL GHOSTS!"

The raw energy then swirled as it fired straight into the air, towards the sky, from the sword until it finally expanded from above town. Dani, Vladia, and Vincent stared up at the sky as the energy created a dome, like a prison that surrounded the entire town of Amity Park, completely cutting the entire town off from the outside world.

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED...**_


	5. Reign Storm: PART 2

**Season 2 Episode 5**

Reign Storm: Part 2

"The King of All Shows!"

 _ **Vladia: Previously on Dani Phantom…**_

 _Vladia Plasmius hovered in front of the Ghost King's sarcophagus. "Pariah's Keep, home of the Fright Knight. The Ring of Rage only works when one wears the Crown of Fire." Vladia said before she used the Skeleton Key on the sarcophagus as it revealed Pariah Dark himself. "Separately, they're nothing, but together...they give you power unimaginable!"_

 _Pariah wakes up as he stomped out of his sarcophagus and Vladia realized her big mistake. "You have freed me from my sarcophagus, thus woken me from my forever sleep." He said as he squeezed her in his fist._

" _When this new Ecto-Skeleton is finished, it's be able to beat back any ghost, no matter how powerful!" Jackie said as the Fenton Pants stomped around._

" _Yeah, but the interface is still glitchy and dangerous." Matt said as he examined inside of them._

 _Suddenly, Vladia got blasted through the Fenton Ghost Portal, in her human form, all tattered and bruised as Jackie and Matt Fenton rushed up to their old 'friend' in shock. "Vladia Masters?!" Matt exclaimed._

" _Jackie, my fat, old friend...help me!" Vladia pleaded in pain before she fell unconscious as Jackie stared at her in worry and shock, none of them knowing the real threat that was coming their way._

 _The Ecto Exodus Alarm goes off as Jackie pulled up a screen showing hundreds of ghosts approaching the Fenton Portal at rapid speed. "It's the Ecto Exodus Alarm!"_

" _The Ecto Whaty-what?" Dani and James Fenton, and Sam Manson all asked in confusion._

" _An alarm that goes off if we're about to face a massive ghost invasion!" Matt exclaimed as the ghosts moved closer and closer every second._

" _Go! Go! GO! GOOOOOOOOO!" Skulker thundered to the other ghosts as he lead them straight out of the Fenton Portal and into the skies of Amity Park._

" _What are you all running from?!" Dani Phantom asked all of the ghosts, familiar and unfamiliar._

" _His name is Pariah Dark, the king of all ghosts!" Ember answered._

" _Why would you do that? I'm like, fourteen." Vincent Gray said to Vladia as he removed his mask._

" _You're also the most capable ghost hunter I have ever seen! You're fast, you're strong, you're smart, and most of all...you're motivated!" Vladia said before she held up the Ring of Rage she stole from Pariah. "Which is why I can trust you with this."_

" _A ring?"_

" _Are your armies assembled?" The Fright Knight asked his skeleton commanders before they saluted._

" _Go to that world, bring the ring to me. And to those who stand in your way...show no mercy!" Pariah ordered his entire army before they bowed down before him._

" _Vincent is one of your enemies, Dani, don't you think it's smart to be letting him this close?" Sam asked Dani, feeling skeptical about her and Vincent's company together._

" _You don't have to trust me, just_ fight _with me!" Dani said to Vincent as she held her hand out and he shakes it, agreeing in a temporary truce. The Ghost King's skeletons began turning the whole town upside down as Vladia, Dani, and Vincent all worked together in a temporary alliance as they fought the skeletons and the Fright Knight._

" _All I wanted was to seize the ring and return it to Pariah's Keep, but now...you leave me no choice." The Fright Knight said before he held out his sword and stuck it to the ground as energy sprang from the Soul Shredder and across town. "By the power vested in me by my lord and liege, I claim this town, now and forever, under the banners of Lord Pariah, THE KING OF ALL GHOSTS!"_

 _The energy from the sword shoot to the sky as it created a large green dome as it cuts off Amity Park from the outside world as Dani, Vladia, and Vincent all stared up at the dome in awe and worry._

* * *

Theme Song:

(She's a phantom)

(Dani Phantom, Phantom, Phantom)

Young Dani Fenton, she was just fourteen  
When her parents built a very strange machine  
Designed to view a world unseen

(She's gonna catch 'em all, cause she's Dani Phantom)

When it didn't work, her folks, they just quit  
Then Dani took a look inside of it  
There was a great, big flash, and everything changed  
Her molecules got all rearranged

(Phantom, Phantom)

When she first woke up, she realized she had snow white hair, and glowing green eyes  
She could walk through walls, disappear, and fly  
She was much more unique than the other gals  
And it was then that she knew what she had to do  
She had to stop all the ghost that were coming through  
She's there to fight, for me and you!

(She's gonna catch 'em all, cause she's Dani Phantom)  
(She's gonna catch 'em all, cause she's Dani Phantom)  
(She's gonna catch 'em all, cause she's _Dani Phantom_ )

* * *

Dani Phantom (who still had her Boo-staff in her hand), Vladia Plasmius, and Vincent Gray all stared up at the dome encasing Amity Park from the outside world. Dani then flew up to the air and tried to get through, but she ended up slamming straight into it, confirming that every resident of Amity Park was trapped in their own town.

Vincent circled around in the air on his hoverboard and tried to attack the Fright Knight again. However, the Halloween spirit merely swiped his hand straight at his face and sent him tumbling off his board, across the grass. He briefly got up to his feet while he groaned in pain, but he fell back onto the ground as he reverted out of his suit, knocked out from the Fright Knight's blow with his face all bruised.

"Vincent!" Dani exclaimed.

"My pawn! I mean...that poor boy." Vladia corrected herself as she smiled innocently at Dani, who briefly narrowed her eyes at her. The half-ghosts landed near Vincent and checked to make sure he was okay.

"The sword has sunk, your die now cast! The sword removed, shall signal fast! Make reappear the ring thou hast, or your next day...shall be your last!" The Fright Knight announced to the two half-ghosts before he exploded into a flock of bats. They both shielded themselves as the bats flew overhead the frozen skeletons.

"'The ring thou hast'?" Dani repeated in question before she glanced at Vladia. She gave her archenemy a suspicious glare, but she only smiled and shrugged innocently.

" _Children of Amity Park! Report to the safe bosom of the Fenton Family Assault Vehicle!_ " Matt announced on his bullhorn as he drove the Fenton RV down the street with Damon Gray as his passenger, while crushing some of the ghost skeletons along the way.

"Dad/Matthew! I can't let him see me like this!" Dani and Vladia exclaimed in unison simultaneously. Dani then flew off as she deactivated her staff while Vladia teleported herself away in pink mist.

Dani flew behind a tree as she changed back into her human form and ran out to Vincent, just before Damon and Matt both hopped out of the RV. They both arrived to see Dani standing over an unconscious Vincent as they narrowed their eyes at her, thinking that she was the one who knocked him out.

"Uh...he was like that when I got here." Dani said before they all bent over Vincent to check on him

After they drove Vincent back to Fenton Works (whose ghost shield was activated, due to the growing ghost threat), everyone was panicking about the giant ghost dome that was completely trapping them inside their own town. Vladia Masters, Sam Manson, and Tina Foley have all arrived at Fenton Works for refuge as well while the adults (plus Dani and Vincent) were down in the lab.

Never in months has Amity Park ever faced a major ghost crisis this big, even though Dani has had plenty of ghost invasions in her hometown to deal with, but this one was completely different from the others. Now that there was an extremely powerful, mad ghost king who was overruling the Ghost Zone, which caused all the ghosts to leave their homes and seek hiding places in the town's stores and restaurants. Now, Pariah Dark was making his way to Amity Park so he could conquer it as well.

" _Welcome back to big, scary Dome Watch. I'm Tiffany Snow. We're at our fourth hour of captivity and Amity Park remains cut off from the outside world._ " She announced on TV while Sam and Tina watched from the living room, looking very worried. " _With more on that, outside the safety of our studio is our own Lance Thunder. Lance?_ "

Lance Thunder was currently by the dome as several teams tried to use different drills to break through the dome, but none of them had any success whatsoever. " _Why the heck do I have to be here? I'm a weatherman for the love-uh...Tiffany!_ " He said when he realized that he was on camera. " _Despite the odd circumstances, an eerie calm has fallen over Amity Park. Emergency teams still having no luck piercing the dome. Wishing he had taken that job in Chicago, this is Lance Thunder, Action News_."

Dani and Vincent (who was now fully awake) were watching the news from the lab, until they glanced back at Damon, Vladia, and Matt, who were all trying to piece the Ecto-Skeleton together as it was almost finished. Vladia took a break when she stood back up and wiped the sweat off her forehead from all of the hard labor.

"The suit is the only hope we have to punch through that dome, but I still don't think we'll be able to perfect the neuro-receptors." Matt said while he stood from the ladder. He was still having trouble getting rid of the glitches in the receptors, fearing that it could still drain the user from his or her life force.

"Which is why I'll wear the suit. If anybody's gonna beat that ghost back into the Ghost Zone, it's me." Jackie said confidently as she sat up from her chair with an ice pack on her head. However, she immediately began to feel dizzy as she leaned against the wall and rubbed her head while she moaned. Jackie was still pretty drained out from wearing the Fenton Pants when it nearly took her life force, and she still hasn't fully recovered yet.

"No, Jackie! Look at you! You're still wiped out from the last time!"

While Vladia re-buttoned her jacket, Dani leaned close to her archenemy with a mocking smile. "It kills ya, doesn't it? How much they love each other?" She said smugly with her arms crossed.

"I have other things to worry about, and so do you." Vladia said with a look of seriousness. Then, when Jackie was about to walk out of the lab, Vladia grinned when she held out her leg and tripped Jackie. She yelped in surprise and collapsed onto the floor with a grunt, which made Dani glare at Vladia again. "And yet, I will always have time for that."

Vincent then walked out of the lab as he made it to the living room and sat on the floor next to Sam and Tina, clutching on his aching stomach.

"You feeling any better?" Tina asked Vincent with some concern.

"A little, although I'm surprised you care. You guys don't like me very much, do you?" Vincent asked Dani's friends knowingly.

"We don't _know_ you very much and honestly, you used to be pretty mean to us when you were popular." Sam reminded him as he and Tina frowned at Vincent, who was a little shocked while he allowed the goth's words to sink in. "I know Dani's willing to give you a chance, but that's _not_ how _I_ work. You think we're just gonna start hanging out with you without wondering what you want...and where you got that _ring_?" Sam glanced down at the Ring of Rage on Vincent's finger.

He glanced at it as well before he frowned back at Sam and Tina again. "That officially falls under the category of 'none of your business'." They only gave him miffed glares.

Dani then walked in from the basement lab. "Hey, guys." She greeted her friends, which made Vincent give Sam and Tina a sly smile behind her back.

Sam only frowned as he stormed up to Dani and grabbed her by her wrist. "Can I talk to you for a second?" He asked urgently, yet miffedly before he then dragged her along with him, without an answer while she yelped.

He then grabbed Tina by her backpack while he hauled both of his best friends into a closet full of Fenton gear, gave Vincent a brief frown, and then slammed the door shut to leave Vincent out. Sam switched on the lights before Tina continued to express her concern about Dani hanging around with Vincent yet again.

"Yo, girl, you do know the minute you turn into Dani Phantom, he's gonna shoot first and ask questions _never_." She said sternly to her best friend.

"He's not gonna find out." Dani said reassuringly, looking even more annoyed by her friends' constant concerns about her being around Vincent.

"How do you know he's not snooping right now?! What if that ring on his finger is some kind of ghost detection device?!" Sam asked her quietly.

That made Dani cock an eyebrow. "Ring? What are you talking about?"

She peeked through the door and spotted the Ring of Rage on Vincent's finger. That suddenly made her realize that _that_ was the ring the Fright Knight was talking about earlier, after he engulfed the entire town in an indestructible ghost dome. Vincent noticed Dani and waved at her somewhat flirtatiously. She waved back, until she realized what she was doing and hid back inside the closet.

"Oh man, that's gotta be the ring the Fright Knight's looking for! Vladia must've given it to him!" Dani said with wide eyes.

"Okay, isn't she a little old for him?" Tina asked rhetorically as she frowned at the thought.

Dani narrowed her eyes. "Well, she's obviously using him to hide the ring from the Fright Knight. Something's going on with that ring, and we need to make the ghosts tell us what it is."

Dani stood up and changed into her ghost form before she grabbed her friends and phased them all out of the closet. She knew that there was one ghost who could tell them who this 'Pariah Dark' guy was and why he needed this ring the Fright Knight was looking for.

Dani phased into the hunter's store with her thermos, where she found Skulker with his back turned to her. "I'd much rather kick your butt, but this works, too!" Dani retorted before she aimed her thermos and tried to suck him in, but only to find out it was only a cut off of Skulker when it fell to the floor as she stared at it in surprise.

She then got punched in the head by the real Skulker and crashed into some boats as an inflatable and row paddles fell on top of her. "Did you actually think you can sneak up on me, ghost girl?" Skulker retorted with a grin.

He jumped to the air and lunged at Dani, only for Sam to drive the Specter Speeder in between him and their friend as he bounced back from the hover vehicle with a grunt. Dani phased through the floor and in front of Skulker as she uppercutted him straight at his chin, sending him flying before he brought out his jetpack to slow himself down. He then fired a net from his wrist and managed to catch Dani, but she knew most of his tricks when she began to fly while inside of it, dragging the hunter ghost with her as he shouted. Dani phased out of the net and sent him crashing to the floor before a baseball helmet landed on his head and a bat and baseball dropped right in front of him, which made him smile with an idea. He got up to his feet, batted the baseball, and smacked Dani straight at her face as she fell to the floor before Skulker then grabbed her by her throat and raised a fist.

"Ix-nay on the ight-fay, Skulker. Maybe she can help us." Cindy Poindexter said before Skulker could even land a punch on Dani's face. Cindy was riding on the Ghost Dragon with all of the other ghost refugees as well.

"Please, just tell me what's going on! Let me help you guys!" Dani begged Skulker. He reluctantly placed her back down on the floor. After a moment of silence, she suddenly punched the hunter ghost in the face without warning and sent him flying several feet across the store.

"How is that helping?" Sam asked Dani while she flexed her wrist.

"It's payback, it helps me on the inside."

After Skulker recovered from Dani's little payback punch, he plugged in a fake neon campfire and settled it in the middle of everyone. He prepared to tell the story about Pariah Dark, the king of all ghosts, long before his recent wakening.

"It was many years ago, before you, before me, before most of us. His name was Pariah Dark, and he ruled the Ghost Zone." Skulker began to explain his story to Dani and her friends.

* * *

Set about a hundred years ago, long before Dani became a half-ghost and before many other of the ghosts came to be, the Fright Knight rode his horse, Nightmare, to Pariah's Castle with the Crown of Fire in his hand. He arrived in the throne room as he dismounted his steed and stood before Pariah Dark himself, who sat on his throne. The Fright Knight placed the crown on his head before the king smiled.

 _ **Skulker (Voiceover):**_ _  
He was a ghost of such power and magnitude, that only_ he _could control the energies contained within the Crown of Fire and the Ring of Rage. When wearing both...he could do_ anything _!_

Pariah slammed his fists together, showing off his unlimited power he could possess when he wore the crown and the ring together at the same time.

 _Until a group of powerful ancient ghosts banded together in a last ditch effort to defeat the king!_

A group of six ancient ghosts, all wearing black cloaks to hide their faces, fired their powerful energy beams at Pariah as he shouted in agony until he collapsed onto the ground. The ghosts removed the Ring of Rage from his finger, but kept the Crown of Fire on his head while they towered over the overthrown Ghost King.

 _By locking him within the Sarcophagus of Forever Sleep..._

The ancient ghosts then placed Pariah into the same sarcophagus and locked him inside with the Skeleton Key, leaving him to eternally sleep within for hundreds of years. The ghosts then flew out of the castle before they combined their energies to destroy most of the Ghost King's Castle, cutting it off from the rest of the Ghost Zone.

* * *

"...or so we thought." Skulker finished solemnly.

"He's only been free for a day, and he's already destroyed our homes." Ember said when she explained why they were all in such a big hurry to find new homes in Amity Park.

"And that's only _without_ the ring." Dani said, now looking more concerned about what was going on. "We can't let him get it, but I'm gonna need all of you to help me put the Ghost King to sleep. I'll need you to battle against all odds, face untold danger, doom, and destruction with no guarantee of ever coming back! WHO'S WITH ME?!"

All the ghosts stared at her and pondered in silence, until they suddenly broke into laughter like she was kidding around as they walked away, leaving the trio to figure this out for themselves. Despite the fact that they would want to take back their homes, they were too afraid to even fight back against Pariah himself with their own afterlives, and they thought it was a joke that a puny, half-ghost half-human girl like Dani Phantom herself, could solve all their problems by facing off against the most powerful ghost in existence. They all knew Dani was clever in her own way, but they also knew that she has _never_ faced off against a mega ghost like the Ghost King before.

"You should probably take that as a 'no'." Tina said after a moment of silence.

Dani stared at where the ghosts walked off to in slight worry. She then decided to have a serious chat with the woman who unexpectedly arrived at Amity Park inexplicably and yet this all began with her arrival, and even gave Vincent the ring the Ghost King's crew was looking for. Now she knew the absolute truth: Vladia Plasmius was the one who woke up Pariah Dark, all to steal his power just for herself, and caused this chaos inflicting both the Ghost Zone and Amity Park.

After the trio returned to Fenton Works, Dani walked back outside in her human form, where she found Vladia Masters leaning against the Specter Speeder inside the ghost shield. Dani stopped next to her archenemy as she placed her hands on her hips and glared accusingly at the villainess billionairess.

"You wanted to talk to me?" Vladia asked casually with her smile not dropping.

"I'll get right to the point, Plasmius, you're putting innocent people in danger. It stops _now_." Dani said crossly.

Vladia laughed a little and gave her a smug look, since she was not taking Dani too seriously. "Really? You know what I'm up to?" She then rubbed her thumb on her fingernails. "Your tiny teen mind has pieced together the rest of my plot?"

"That you stole the ring, woke the Ghost King for his crown, gave the ring to Vincent to hide it, and now you're waiting for your chance to steal it back so you could use it and the crown together to take over the world?"

Vladia looked mildly impressed, but was still unfazed by the girl's perception. "That's pretty good. It's almost as if I _barely_ consider you a threat." Dani glared again as her eyes glowed green from her anger, but Vladia shook her hands in mocking fear. "Oooh! There's that temper of yours again! What are you going to do?" She then leaned dangerously close to the girl. "What if _Vincent_ sees us, hmm?"

Back inside Fenton Works, Vincent was in the living room, by the closet where Dani, Sam, and Tina were talking inside earlier. Dani kind of forgot that the closet was where he last saw her, since he didn't hear any talking anymore inside.

"Dani...you guys still in there?" He asked, sounding a little confused.

Back outside, Dani thought quickly when she fired a ghost beam from her fingertip at a light post, which made everything go dark. "Oh, sugar cookie!" Vladia exclaimed in frustration, before Dani then fired a full-on ghost beam dead on at Vladia's chest. She sent her flying out of the ghost shield as the woman landed on her back.

Dani ran out of the shield as she changed into her ghost form. As Vladia got back up, her teenage archenemy punched her straight in the chin, sending her flying and crashing into a billboard, but her smile never dropped.

"Sneak attack, very good, Danielle." Vladia said as she changed into her ghost form and flew above her with her usual wicked smile. "You're getting more like me with every battle."

"I am _nothing_ like you!" Dani exclaimed angrily as she charged at Vladia and collided with her. They coincidentally flew into the football stadium, where they once fought against the Fright Knight together. The ghost heroine pinned the ghost villainess to the grass as she held her by her suit tightly, but Vladia's smile still never dropped. "I will _never_ be like you, Plasmius!"

"Really? You're not? Using your powers to get back at people you don't like? Throwing the first punch? You're more like me than you even care to know." Vladia then raised her arm and casually swatted Dani several feet away.

She screamed before she landed near the Soul Shredder that was creating the dome over Amity Park. "Oh yeah? Well, in that case, instead of _asking_ you to get the right back, I'll _make_ you!"

Dani grabbed the hilt of the sword, which was enough to alarm Vladia when she immediately flew into the air with fright and worry. "Danielle, NO! The sword is a signal!"

"A signal?" Dani strained until she managed to pull the sword out of the ground and stared at it in confusion. "A signal of what?"

Suddenly, the entire town began to tremble as Dani and Vladia glanced up and gaped at the sky in awe and fear. The whole dome began to lose its power and it began to break like glass as pieces fell to the ground. The citizens scattered out of the way to avoid them as they shattered on impact with the ground and Dani and Vladia quickly turned intangible to avoid the pieces. All of the residences then stared up at the dome in awe and bewilderment as the dome collapsed above them.

Dani perked up in absolute shock, awe, confusion, and horror all at the same time. Her entire hometown of Amity Park has been teleported into the Ghost Zone!

All of the ghost skeletons that were inert immediately unfroze from their positions and began to march down the street once again. The Soul Shredder began to shake in Dani's hands until it flew out of her grip and ended up back in the hands of its original owner, the Fright Knight. Next to the Halloween Spirit was Pariah Dark himself, the king of all ghosts, in person.

"OF SURRENDER!" Pariah thundered, answering the ghost girl's question from before.

Dani and Vladia both gaped at the Ghost King in fear, frozen in their tracks, until he fired a red ghost beam at them. The half-ghosts both shouted in agony until they changed into their human forms and collapsed onto the ground, unconscious. Pariah then grabbed both of the half-ghosts in the air with one large fist.

All the TVs in Amity Park went static until they showed Jackie and Matt Fenton on screen, both looking serious about the catastrophe at hand. " _Citizens of Amity Park, this is Matt and Jackie Fenton!_ " Jackie announced, live from their lab. " _Malevolent spirits have pulled our entire town, known to us humans as...the Ghost Zone!_ "

Behind the Fentons as they announced to the public, Damon was working on a console while his son, Vincent, watched beside him. "I'm launching the Ghost Zone Probe now." He said as he pressed a button, which launched a probe as it flew straight into the depths of the Ghost Zone. "I'm also increasing the ghost shield's radius to protect the city."

Damon typed a few keys before he activated a switch that increased the radius of the Fenton Ghost Shield. It expanded across most of the town to protect the citizens from the ghost skeletons, that have began to attack them once again. The shield shoved the ghosts away while the citizens ran into it with no problem, since the shield was not effective to humans at all.

" _The fact that we are currently in an alternate form of reality would be a lot cooler, if it weren't for the fact that we were all in mortal danger!_ " Jackie continued just as the ghost shield reached its peak across the entire town of Amity Park.

Damon checked the monitors. "The shield's cranked to capacity, and our probe to the Ghost Zone is operational."

Vincent then made a look of determination before he ran from his father to handle the situation to make sure everyone was in the shield. Despite how much pain he was in when he briefly doubled over, he ignored it and sprinted out of the lab to get his hunting equipment.

" _For your own safety, please run underneath the Fenton Anti-Ghost Shield!_ " Matt announced before he pulled James close to him. " _Where our son, James, will be serving tea and cookies. And girls, he's single…_ "

" _Dad!_ " James complained as he lightly shoved his father away.

" _But more than anything, know this: THIS IS NOT MY FAULT! I repeat: this is_ not _my fault!_ " Jackie finished, right before Pariah zapped the screen and destroyed it.

Pariah then directed his attention to Dani and Vladia as he lifted them up higher. "There are ghosts _and_ humans!" He said before he smiled and prepared a red ecto-ball, ready to kill the half-ghosts. "Is there no end to this day's surprises?"

"Hey, Stoneface! Surprise!" Vincent exclaimed before he fired some red goo straight on Pariah's face. He released the ladies out of his fist as he held onto his face.

As Vincent charged at the Ghost King on his hoverboard with his goo launcher in his hands, Pariah wiped the goo off before he quickly shot a red eye beam at the teen ghost hunter, which he dodged narrowly as he dropped his weapon. However, he ended up crashing into the football post and collapsed onto the ground. He then aimed his wrist at Pariah as a missile appeared. Instead of firing, however, it merely shorted out as it burned his wrist, which forced him to remove his glove and he held it in pain.

The Fright Knight's eyes went wide when he noticed the Ring of Rage on the teen hunter's finger. "The ring! Give that to the king now!" The knight ghost demanded.

Vincent glanced down at the ring before he slid it off his finger and placed in on a missile as he loaded it to a gun. "You want it? Then go get it!" Vincent shouted before he fired the missile straight into the void Ghost Zone while Pariah immediately flew after it.

Even though Vincent thought it was a big mistake, it was the perfect chance to distract him when he went back to his hoverboard, circled around the air, and came back for Dani and Vladia. While he held Vladia by her wrist, he held Dani bridal style in his arm as he tried to fly at top speed to the safety of the ghost shield. The Fright Knight chased after the ghost hunter on his steed as he fired beams from his sword, two of which Vincent managed to dodge. The last beam damaged one of his hoverboard's boosters, making him lose altitude as he yelped. Luckily, he saw that the ghost shield was nearing before he tumbled into the shield with Dani and Vladia, while the Fright Knight and his horse crashed into it.

Vincent's suit was torn up and he was very beaten up, but was still okay, even though his arm felt a little painful from the crash landing as he rubbed it. After he stood up to his feet, he jumped in surprise when the Fright Knight shouted and pounded the hilt of his sword on the shield. He began to rapidly swing his sword to desperately pry through the shield, but to no avail.

"This...is...not...over!" He declared straight to Vincent as he picked up Dani bridal style and dragged Vladia by her jacket while he walked away.

Then Pariah loomed over him, making him freeze. "Actually, my loyal servant, it is!" He said as he smiled and revealed the Ring of Rage on his palm.

He slipped it on his finger as its energy coursed right through him while he shouted and the Fright Knight watched in awe when Pariah regained his full power with the Crown of Fire and the Ring of Rage. The Halloween Spirit immediately bowed down before his master as Pariah turned around.

"Come, we have plans to make. For soon this human world will also BE MINE!" The Ghost King thundered as he walked away, leaving red flames with each step while the Fright Knight followed him.

Meanwhile, inside the protection of the ghost shield, all of the residences were absolutely terrified that their whole town has been teleported into the Ghost Zone, and James walked out of Fenton Works with a plate of cookies as a girl gladly took one. Vincent managed to fly his board up into Dani's room, where he placed Vladia on a chair and retracted his board as he held Dani bridal style. He walked her to her bed as he gently placed her down and rubbed her head in concern, before he changed out of his suit, and he looked very exhausted and injured.

"Maybe I'll just rest...for a second." Vincent groaned, extremely more worn out and beaten up than before until he collapsed by the wall and fell asleep.

Vladia woke up from the Ghost King's attack, but then gasped in shock when she glanced at Vincent and realized that the Ring of Rage was gone, ruining all of her plans to gaining ultimate power. "The ring! It's gone!" She exclaimed before she heard footsteps when she quickly turned invisible.

Jackie and Matt both peeked into Dani's room where they found their daughter sleeping on her bed with Vincent sleeping on the wall. "Ah, see? I told you they were up here–what do the kids call it?–hanging out." Jackie said to her husband before they closed the door.

Dani groaned when she began to wake up. She then gasped when she saw Vincent unconscious right beside her. Vladia smirked evilly at Dani before she phased through the floor, catching Dani's attention when she thought she just heard something.

Vladia phased through the lab's ceiling and floor, unaware to Tina and Sam, who were currently in the lab. "I'm getting worried. We haven't seen Dani _or_ Vincent in hours." Sam said to Tina as he held up a teacup.

"Oh, they're fine." Jackie said as she walked into the lab with a smile, catching both of their attentions. "They've been up in Dani's room...alone...for hours."

Sam dropped his teacup as it shattered on impact with the floor and the tea spilled. He immediately ran out of the lab with Tina following him. Jackie looked a little confused at first, but then shrugged it off.

Sam ran into Dani's room, where he found her very much alive and well. "Dani, you're okay!" He said in relief until he then noticed Vincent's condition. "Whoa! What happened to him?"

"You name it: Fright Knight, Ghost King, Vladia, all of my enemies! Everything I thought I could handle, but couldn't." Dani said as she rubbed Vincent by his cheek before she looked down in guilt, like it was her fault that her entire town was in mortal danger and trapped in the Ghost Zone by the Ghost King himself.

"Girl, you can't blame yourself for this. It's not your fault." Tina said calmly.

Dani's look of guilt and worry then became more angry and determined as she turned to her friends. "Maybe it's not...but it _is_ my responsibility."

She stood to her feet and changed into her ghost form, ready to save her town once and for all. She grabbed her friends by their wrists as she phased them all through the floor and into the lab before she turned them invisible. Everyone was gathered around the Fentons as Matt introduced them to the now completed Ecto-Skeleton before them, their greatest weapon ever invented, but still had a life-threatening side effect.

"And while the Ecto-Skeleton can enhance your natural abilities one-hundred fold...using it could be _fatal_." Matt said with caution in his voice.

"Which is why I will be using it, because if the suit's killing anybody, it's gonna be me." Jackie said confidently until Matt smacked her on the back of her head, knocking her out as she grunted.

"You're already weak from the first time you used the suit. _I'll_ be going in." But then he got smacked on the head by James and got knocked out as well.

"Forget it, Dad, Dani needs both of you. I'm doing this." James said with confidence before he got knocked out as well.

"I'll do it!" Jeremy Manson said, but got knocked out.

"I'll do it!" Pamela Manson said, but got knocked out as well.

Like a domino effect, all of the citizens have offered to use the suit that could cost them their lives, but they ended up knocking each other out. Dani and her friends became visible when the last of the residences knocked themselves out.

"I thought I was going to have to blast everybody with the ghost ray, but...this is much more efficient." Dani said with a smile.

Sam suddenly realized that Dani was going to use the Ecto-Skeleton to battle Pariah Dark herself, with a suit so powerful yet with a great cost. "What?! Dani, no! You can't!" He said with wide eyes.

Dani landed herself and her friends on the floor. "I have to, Sam. Amity Park is in danger and it's my responsibility to set everything right. If nobody's gonna stop the Ghost King, who else will? I'm the only one who has a chance to save our lives."

"Somebody oughta tell _him_ that." Tina said when she pointed at someone up ahead.

Sam and Dani followed her gaze and found Vincent (fully awake again) in his battle suit as he held the unconscious mayor by his jacket, after he apparently knocked him out as well.

Dani scowled at the hunter boy. "I'm afraid I'm gonna have to ask you to step away from the suit!"

Vincent turned to Dani and glared as he dropped the mayor before she flew above him. "Back off, spook. I don't know how you got inside the Fenton's ghost shield, but this is _my_ fight!" He exclaimed.

"No, it's not...not anymore!"

Damon walked into the lab with an armful of tools, but then dropped them in surprise. "HEY!" He exclaimed when he found everybody unconscious while Dani and Vincent both stood in front of him. "What's going on in here?!" Sam and Tina snuck behind Damon and tiptoed out of the lab, leaving Dani to deal with this herself.

Vincent turned back to Dani and glared at her. "You're not the boss of me!"

The ghost girl merely gave him a knowing look before she, without warning, held her hand up and snapped his mask right off of his face, revealing his identity to his father. He yelped in fear as he held onto his exposed face.

"No, but _he_ is." Dani said with a casual grin.

Damon stared at his son with surprised eyes. "Vincent?!"

Vincent then screamed angrily into the heavens while Dani remained fazed by this as she smirked at him with her arms crossed. "AHHHHH! YOU'RE DEAD FOR THIS, YOU HEAR ME?! DEAD!" He shouted at her angrily before a couple of guns sprang out of his backpack and was about to obliterate Dani.

However, before he could do anything, Damon grabbed his son as he growled and struggled to break free from his father's grip so he could give the ghost girl a piece of his mind. With both of the Grays distracted, Dani quickly grabbed the Ecto-Skeleton as she phased through the ceiling with the suit.

Damon looked pretty worried that he learned the horrible truth about his son. "You've been battling ghosts? All this time? Are you okay?" He asked his son with concern.

"I'm…" Vincent said before he groaned as he calmed down and looked up at his father. "I'm fine!"

Damon then released his son, seemingly satisfied, and remained silent, until he suddenly glared angrily. "THEN YOU ARE IN _SO_ MUCH TROUBLE!" Vincent coward in fear, now that he was officially in really big trouble.

On the roof of the OP Center, Dani stood in front of the Ecto-Skeleton, ready to use it for her biggest battle yet. Even though this powerful suit could drain her of her entire life force and kill her, she knew that her entire town was in grave danger. Now she must correct the mess Vladia has began in the first place and get everything back to normal, but to do that, she had to face off against Pariah Dark by herself.

Dani flew to the top of the suit and opened up the glass hatch. She changed back into human form before she hopped inside as the hatch closed before she took the controls. "Activate neuro-receptors..." She said before the receptors attached themselves to Dani's spine and her profile screen lit up. "Initiate power-up sequence..." She then powered up the suit as she pulled on the sticks and pressed her foot on the pedals while the suit responded to her every movements. She watched her power level reach up to 95% as she smiled. "Yeah, there we go." She heard the door open behind when she glanced and saw both of her best friends peeking through. "I can see ya over there, ya know."

Sam and Tina walked up to Dani, still not liking this idea of her facing off the Ghost King by herself with the life-draining Ecto-Skeleton. "Dani, please…" Sam begged.

"Come on, guys. You didn't think it was gonna be as easy as shoving the Box Ghost into the Fenton Thermos, did you? I'll be back."

"Your dad used the word 'fatal'." Tina said sadly as she looked down.

"Guys, I'll be back!" Her friends still didn't smile as they sadly looked back up to their best friend. Dani's smiled dropped when she realized that this may be the last time she would talk to her friends again as she kneeled down close to Sam. "But...if there's anything you wanted to say to me, now might be an excellent time to do it."

Sam looked back up, like he was considering he should tell her the truth he has been hiding from her for a long time. "Uh, I–" He began, until he was interrupted by a sudden wind gust and a bright flash.

A projection of the Ghost King's face appeared over town and glared down at the citizens of Amity Park. Sam and Tina gawked at the projection while Dani glared at it boldly. "HUMANS! Hear my decree!" Pariah thundered to the entire town.

"Well, that's my cue." Dani said as she glanced down to her friends. "Tina, I'll need you to drop the ghost shield on my way out, okay?"

"Okay. Be careful, girl." Tina said before she ran off to prepare her friend's departure into the Ghost Zone.

Sam glanced back at Dani as they stared at each other in silence. Dani gave him a small smile like everything will be alright, and he only nodded slightly before he ran off to join Tina.

Dani closed her eyes and changed into her ghost half. With the receptors attached to her brain, the suit began to change as well when rings appeared and changed the Ecto-Skeleton into a black one and the Fenton emblem changed into her DP ghost logo on its chest. Dani got into a fighting stance as she smiled, ready for some action.

Sam gave her a thumbs up that everything was all set. They both gave each other one last smiles before Dani finally flew away from Fenton Works and up to the sky while her friends watched zoom up into the air like a superfast jet.

All the citizens looked at the air and realized that the ghost girl, whom they thought was a menace, was going to save their town when they cheered for her. "Go get 'em, Inviso-Belle!" Paul called after her gleefully.

Dani looked irritated by that name, so she decided to tell everyone her _real_ alter ego name that suited her best. "It's not Inviso-Belle! It's Phantom! DANI PHANTOM!" She shouted towards the citizens before she flew even higher into the sky.

Tina used her PDA to briefly drop the ghost shield down and allowed Dani to fly through before it closed behind her. Dani glanced back at her hometown floating in the Ghost Zone with the ghost shield deployed over it, and made a sad look like she may never see it or everyone else she knew again, but she had to stay focused with the task at hand. Dani then gasped in surprise when she saw millions of ghost skeletons guarding Pariah's Keep as she hovered above them.

"Maybe if I try to pick these guys off one at a time." Dani said to herself, knowing to herself that she could never defeat an entire army. She held out her finger and fired a tiny blue orb as it fell near a group of skeletons. They looked at each other in confusion before it exploded and took out the whole block, but the skeletons glanced back at Dani, miffed. She noticed at her power level and saw that it has finally reached 100%. "Haha! One hundred fold, huh?! _That_ doesn't reek!"

With her newfound power, Dani held out her fist as she fired a powerful blue ghost beam and it took out a larger amount of skeletons, vaporizing most of them. Dani then got weakened when she held her stomach and groaned as she looked at her screen. She saw that it has drop to 98% until it went back up to 100%. She knew that if her power reached zero, the suit would drain all of her life force and kill her.

"Whoa! Okay, gotta be smart about how much of my own power I use at once." She noted to herself. She then noticed that some of the skeletons notching some arrows on their bows as she quickly pulled up a blue ghost shield and the arrows merely shattered on impact. Dani smiled gleefully. "Still not reeking!"

Dani began to rapid fire her one hundred fold ghost rays at a few groups of skeletons and vaporized some of them. When she landed in a clear area, hundreds of skeletons suddenly dog piled on top of her as she screamed. She stained as she gathered her energy and then blasted them off her to oblivion, but costed most of her energy while she began to sweat from the suit's side effect.

As the skeletons began to surround her again, a beam suddenly blasted several to pieces. Dani gasped when she saw the Specter Speeder, with Sam driving and Tina as the passenger. "In general, I'm pretty opposed to violence, but I'm willing to make an exception in this case." Sam said with a grin.

"Get out of here, guys! It's too dangerous for you to be here!" Dani exclaimed to her best friends.

"We're not stay, we're just making a delivery." Tina said casually.

From the bottom of the Speeder, a bottom hatch opened as all the ghosts who once refused to help Dani at first, but now it finally looked like they were willing to fight by her side so they could take back their home from the Ghost King. Dani's friends gave her one last wave before Sam flew the Speeder back to Amity Park.

Dani looked down at the ghosts in confusion. "How'd they cramp all of you into the Specter Speeder?" She asked all of them.

"Hey, you've ever been inside your stupid thermos?" Ember retorted before she smiled "Compared to that, it was the Taj Mahal in there."

"Less talking, more fighting!" Skulker exclaimed as he unleashed most of his weapons from his suit, ready to fight.

"BEWARE! For my place of employment at the box store has given me a new weapon: the bubble wrap...OF DEATH!" The Box Ghost exclaimed dramatically as he held up a roll of bubble wrap into the air. Klemper blew cold air at some of the skeletons as he froze them solid so that the Box Ghost could wrap them up.

The icy ghost then shoved them down a hill while they rolled away. "Now will you be my friend?" Klemper asked the Box Ghost hopefully.

The Box Ghost held his hands up dramatically. "NEVER!"

Cindy Poindexter rode on the Ghost Dragon as it spewed flames at the ghost skeletons while it flew right over them. Ember lunged into the air and strummed her guitar as she fired a wave of energy at the two guards standing beside the castle. The energy formed into two fists as one managed to punch at one, demolishing it, but one leaped to the air, until Skulker smashed it into pieces with a double-kick.

As Ember and Dani hovered next to each other, Skulker turned back towards the ghost girl. "Now go! Defeat him! So I will be free to hunt _you_ another day!" He exclaimed to Dani.

"Guy really knows how to motivate ya." Dani said to Ember, who just remained silent while she smirked with her arms crossed.

Dani did as she was told when she rocketed into the castle and flew down the hallway until she landed in front of the doors to the throne room, where she knew Pariah Dark was. She knew that once she stepped through those doors, there will be no turning back for her. It would be either victory or oblivion, and yet she was ready to face her toughest battle yet.

"Well...this is it." Dani muttered to herself.

She blasted the doors off their hinges, where she found Pariah Dark standing in front of her with a large smile and a mallet in his hand. Dani growled as she glared angrily at the king for endangering her entire town and cursing it into the Ghost Zone. Now it was finally between the mighty Pariah Dark, the mega-ghost king, versus the brave Dani Phantom, the half-ghost girl.

"A little racket around the edges, eh child?" He asked softly.

Dani flew up a little and got into a stance. "What do ya say...we ditch the snappy patter, and get right to the part where I kick your butt?!" She offered.

"Very well, I ACCEPT YOUR TERMS!" That was when Pariah immediately lunged into action.

Dani quickly thrusted up her ghost shield, but when the king smacked her shield with his mallet, her power has lost 60% of its power when it dropped rapidly to 40%, making her strength limited. She managed to keep it up when it pushed the Ghost King back as the girl groaned in weakness before she shrugged it off. The ghost girl then clapped her hands together as she fired a powerful energy beam at Pariah, knocking him back several feet and demolished his throne. Dani groaned again from energy loss while she held onto her head, even more weakened.

"Having that much power, it's a burden, isn't it child?!" Pariah thundered with a wicked grin.

Pariah threw his mallet straight at Dani, who managed to jump to avoid it, but then the weapon flew in a circle and smacked her in the back, sending her tumbling to her feet in front of the ghost king as he caught his mallet. He then twisted and kicked Dani hard, sending her flying across the room while she shouted as she crashed in the wall and fell onto the floor.

Dani sweated a little from effort before she got up to her feet. "The power isn't the burden. The burden is in how I use it, and I've been using it poorly lately." She said mostly to herself.

She then concentrated hard on successfully duplicating herself into four Danis, although her energy level dropped to 25%. All of the four Danis attacked the Ghost King as they began to punch, blast, and run around him at such great speed. Pariah managed to smack one of the duplicates as it vanished out of thin air, until Dani fired another powerful ghost beam at him. She blasted him onto the floor before he looked up at the three remaining Danis towering over him.

"NOW LEAVING MY TOWN ALONE!" All three of them exclaimed before they punched Pariah right in the face.

Back at Amity Park, as Sam landed the Specter Speeder in front of Fenton Works and was about to unfasten his seatbelt, he and Tina suddenly gasped in surprise when they both glanced up at the sky. They saw the Ghost Zone momentarily flicker into human world sky before it settled back to the Ghost Zone sky. It must have been a side effect from Dani punching Pariah, like his spell over the town began to lose its grip over Amity Park.

"Whoa!" Tina said with wide eyes.

Back at the fight in Pariah's Keep, he fired a ghost beam at another Dani as he vaporized her as well, leaving only two Dani's left. The real Dani looked down at her hand as she held up the Ring of Rage she managed to slip off Pariah's finger when she attacked him. She closed it back into her fist as she glared back at the Ghost King.

"Surrender, child! You can't possibly win!" Pariah said with a smirk.

"I don't _have_ to win!" Dani said with a smirk as well before she fired a beam at the wall, creating a hole as it revealed the Sarcophagus of Forever Sleep. "I just have to make sure that you lose!"

Her duplicate flew to the sarcophagus as she opened the lid, making the Ghost King more frightened when he took a few steps back. She then fired a ray from her finger and blasted his Crown of Fire off of his head as it flew into Dani's hand.

"No! NOOO!" He shouted.

Dani tossed the ring and crown aside before she flew the back of Pariah as she strained to get him off the ground until she managed to do so. She flew him right into where he should sleep in peace as she slammed the lid shut and merged back into one.

Light flashed brightly around the Sarcophagus of Forever Sleep, and around Amity Park as his spell on the town began to wear off. Pariah began to struggle from the inside to break free from his prison as he shouted loudly. Dani's energy began to drop rapidly from 10%...9%...8%...She began to feel her entire life force leaving her as they suit continued draining and killing her, but she continued to hold on a little longer to save her town and everyone who lived there who were counting on her. Pariah continued to shout for freedom as Dani's energy dropped from 7%...6%...5%...4%...

Finally, Dani couldn't take it anymore when she slid to her knees in weakness. In the nick of time, however, Vladia Plasmius arrived with the Skeleton Key as she locked the king inside his sarcophagus.

"NO! NOOOOOOOO!" Pariah shouted from inside the sarcophagus until, with a bright flash, he was placed back into his forever sleep. His second reign of terror and control over the ghosts and humans was finally over.

Pariah Dark's curse on Amity Park completely lost its grip on the town when it was teleported back into the human world and the sun shined brightly in the sky. The Ghost King's ghostly skeleton army also exploded into dust, now that their leader has been overthrown once again. All of the citizens across the city began to cheer and applaud loudly that Amity Park has been saved once again, and they began to praise their new ghost heroine for saving their entire town.

Back at Pariah's Keep, Dani weakly glanced back at Vladia, who had the crown and the key in her hands as she smiled at the girl, with the Fright Knight by her side. All of the other ghosts behind them smiled at the ghost girl in gratitude for saving their world and overthrowing the Ghost King.

"I-I don't understand." Dani moaned.

"What? That I used two fourteen year old pawns to turn a knight and topple a king?" Vladia said as Dani began to fall unconscious. "It's chess, Danielle, of course you don't understand, but...then you never really _did...did...did…_ "

* * *

" _Dani?_ "

Dani groaned as she began to wake up and found Sam on top of her. "Dani?" He repeated calmly.

"Agh...huh? Wha…" Dani moaned subconsciously as she adjusted her vision and found herself back in her own room, in her human form.

Sam, Tina, Vincent (who was all bruised with his arm fractured and casted up), Damon, Jackie, Matt, and James were all present in her bedroom. They all smiled down at her warmly, grateful that she was well and alive.

Vladia Masters then came up to her with her usual creepy smile while she had her hands laced behind her back. "You gave us quite the scare there, little sunflower." She said with her usual mysterious, yet super-creepy voice.

"Vladia said she found you just outside the dome right after the town flickered back to reality! She saved your life!" Jackie explained while she smiled at Vladia gratefully.

"Things might've been weird there for a while, but if Vladia saved you, then I say bygones!" Matt said happily, but then frowned at Vladia again, showing that he still didn't completely trust her completely yet.

"And you're always welcome into our home, V-gal."

"Too bad you lost your Ecto-Suit, Jackie." Vladia said to Jackie, lying through her teeth.

"Ah, it's okay, Vladia. Those pants made me look fat."

Dani tried to get up, but was still in intense pain from the suit almost draining her life force, until Sam gently placed his hand on her shoulder as she slumped back on her bed. Sam gave her a warm and comforting smile before she smiled back at her goth friend, grateful that everything was finally back to normal, at least for now.

* * *

A week had past since Amity Park suffered its worst ghost catastrophe in history.

All of the ghosts returned to the Ghost Zone to rebuild their homes, now that the Ghost King was finally back in his forever sleep. Vladia has even returned to Wisconsin, now that everything has cooled down and Dani has managed to fix the entire mess she created in the first place (which Dani was NOT happy about in the least).

All the citizens began to clean up all the skeleton's dusts and bones around town. The box store has lost all its bubble wrap when the Box Ghost stole all of them from the owner, and Daph Baxter lead a few jocks into replacing the football post since the last one got sliced off by the Fright Knight during the ghosts' fight on the football stadium. Not only that, but people finally began to see the ghost girl, whom they thought public ghost enemy number one named Inviso-Belle, as Dani Phantom, their ghost heroine protector of their town.

" _Well, the worst ghost crisis in the history of Amity Park is over._ " Tiffany Snow announced on the news. " _Clean up continues as a sense of normalcy has returned. And while we may never know exactly what happened, Inviso-Belle...or should I say Dani Phantom, has gone from villainess to heroine in the eyes of many in our town!_ " She showed a graph revealing that Dani Phantom's rates as being good has raised up to 64%, since the citizens were no longer seeing her as public ghost enemy number one, but now as their official ghost heroine.

Until Vincent blasted at his TV with his ecto-gun. He still stubbornly believed that Dani Phantom wasn't anything but a menace, as he still hasn't forgiven her for ruining his life _and_ exposing his identity to his father.

"That depends on who you're asking." Vincent said bitterly with a despising glare as he held up his ecto-gun.

"Vincent! Was that the ecto-gun?!" Damon shouted in annoyance from another room.

Vincent panicked a little as he quickly hid the gun behind his back. "NO!"

Later on at Casper High, when school was over for the day, Dani slammed her locker shut. She still looked very angry and troubled after everything she has gone through from her experience with the Ghost King, just as Sam and Tina walked up to her.

"Dani, you have to let it go." Tina said.

"I can't! The ghosts are all off rebuilding their homes, but the Ecto-Skeleton's gone! And what about Vladia? Did she make some sort of pact with the Fright Knight? I-I…" Dani shuttered until Sam held his hand over her mouth to silence her.

"Dani, you beat the big bad guy and you saved the town. That's enough for one day, don't ya think?" Sam said reassuringly.

Dani smiled at him, but then it dropped when she saw Daph Baxter storming right up to her with a glare on her face. "Almost." She knew what she had to do as she fought against her nerves and walked straight up to her arch-rival, unafraid.

"You've got a lot of nerve walking up to me in broad daylight!" Daph said angrily.

"Actually, I came to say that I'm sorry." Daph's eyebrows arched up in surprise before Dani continued. "I pulled some pranks on you, and after all the weirdness these past few days...well, it made me realize that just because I can do something, that doesn't mean I should. So how 'bout it? Apology accepted?"

Daph then smirked evilly at her rival.

Before Dani knew it, she found herself tied to a flagpole outside the Nasty Burger, several feet high. Daph leaned her back by the building and smirked at her favorite victim.

"Apology accepted." The cheerleader said mockingly.

Dani only glared in annoyance with her arms crossed before she fired a tiny ghost ray from her fingertip. She burnt the rope that was suspending her, which only ended up making her plummet back to the ground. She shrieked until she impacted on the ground with a grunt.

Sam and Tina heard their friend scream from the other side of the restaurant until Vincent came up to them. "Looks like everything's back to normal." Vincent said to Dani's friends with a smile.

"Looks like." Tina and Sam said dully in unison, though they still did not exactly trust him.

"Although...you know how I said I didn't really like Fenton?" Vincent smiled a little at Sam. "Well, I kind of like her now."

Sam looked appalled by this before he frowned with a hint of jealousy. "Yeah? Well, I…" He began to tell off, but then faltered when he noticed that Tina was giving him a look, which made him correct himself quickly. "I-I mean, _we_ like her, too." He then glared back at Vincent as he pointed at him somewhat warningly. "And we're watching you, Gray!"

Vincent only grinned smugly at the goth boy as he placed his good hand on his waist. "I accept your challenge!"

Sam then smirked, along with Tina. "Then you leave us no choice…"

"NANCY!" They both called out in unison.

Vincent turned around and shouted in fear before he knocked Sam and Tina's table off its stand and made a break for it, just when Nancy ran over with a bouquet of flowers and a packet of chocolate. "Vincent! WHY WON'T YOU SAY YES?!" She cried despairingly while Sam and Tina only smiled at Vincent's misfortune.


	6. Identity Crisis

**Season 2 Episode 6**

Identity Crisis

"Multiple THRILLS!"

It was a quiet Friday afternoon at Amity Park. Dani Fenton and her best friends, Sam Manson and Tina Foley, were in the Fenton Works lab where Dani sat by the computer and began to scroll over her private ghost files that were about every ghost they have encountered in the past. Each of her personal file contained information, backgrounds, abilities and powers of the ghosts. Plus, the trio were hoping they have captured all of the ghosts in hopes that they could have at least a weekend off from fighting ghosts before they went back to school.

Dani brought up a file about Ember McLain, the mind-controlling rockstar ghost. "Ember?" Sam said out loud.

"Ghost Zone." Dani replied before she clicked on the Ghost Zone browser as the file got stored into the site.

A file of Skulker, the Ghost Zone's greatest hunter as he dubbed himself, popped up on the monitor. "Skulker?" Tina said.

Dani clicked on the Ghost Zone browser again and stored it into the site. "Ghost Zone…"

"Box Ghost?" Sam said.

"Who cares?" Dani, Sam, and Tina simultaneously groaned together in annoyance while they rolled their eyes.

On cue, the Box Ghost poked his head from the Fenton Ghost Portal, looking offended. "HEY! I have feelings, too, ya know!" He protested as he glared at the trio until the portal closed on his face.

Dani began to type on her computer, satisfied that she has finally caught every ghost and sent them back into the Ghost Zone. "All enemies captured and accounted for. Which means, as promised, the one hundred percent ghost-free weekend of fun starts _now_." She said just before she pressed a key on her board to upload the files. However, it failed when it told her that her hard drive was full. "'Hard drive full'? Uh, well, hang on, I'll just delete some old…"

Dani scrolled her mouse and clicked on her personal files browser, but she accidentally pulled up a digital picture of Paul Sanchez, her school crush, on screen. "Nice…" Sam said sarcastically as he crossed his arms and frowned at his friend, unimpressed.

"I am so downloading that!" Tina said excitedly when she pulled out her PDA. She aimed her trusty device as she connected it to Dani's computer and downloaded the picture of Paul Sanchez until it appeared on her screen.

Dani laughed nervously as she smiled sheepishly at Sam. "Uh, hehe, uh, how'd that get there? Oh, hey! Here's something I can delete: this old version of _Doomed_!" Tina glanced back at her friend's computer and her smile dropped when she saw Dani drag the _Doomed_ browser over the trash can.

"Dani, wait! That's the video game where you trapped…" Tina tried to warn, but too late when her friend placed it into the remove icon.

The icon began to glow before, in a flash of light, Dani's old technopathic ghost foe, Technus, appeared on screen as he cackled loudly. Dani suddenly remembered that she once trapped Technus inside the _Doomed_ game, where she placed him in Level Zero, the inescapable glitch in the program, after his defeat. Unfortunately, now that her old version of _Doomed_ was deleted, Technus was free from his glitch prison.

"HAHA! I, Technus, am free at last!" He shouted in the computer as the trio stared at the monitor with wide eyes. He then bonked to the side of the computer as he tried to break free, and then slammed his face into the front, but failed again since he was still trapped inside. "Well free- _ish_...but even within the confines of this computer, I, Technus, shall rule once more!" The computer suddenly hovered off the desk and into midair. "But first…"

He clicked on the paint icon as the same digital photo of Paul appeared before he grabbed the brush with a chuckle. He then painted a black mustache and glasses on his face.

"Hey, you know how many digital collectables I had to trade for that?!" Dani said as she glared at the monitor.

Technus made the console of the computer spring out as Dani changed into her ghost form before it smacked her away, next to the Fenton Ghost Catcher (the dream-catcher device that separates ghosts from humans). Wires suddenly sprang out as they wrapped around Sam and Tina and bounded them together, which made Tina drop her PDA underneath Technus, still in its wireless download feature. Dani flew up to the computer with the Ghost Catcher in her hands as she swatted it across the computer monitor, forcing Technus out of the device.

The technopathic ghost growled and fired a beam at the webcam, making it fire a laser heading straight for Sam and Tina. "Too bad you can't expunge me _and_ save your friends at the same time!" Technus said with a grin.

"Then I'll...just have to be in two places at once!" Dani exclaimed determinedly.

She concentrated on trying to duplicate herself, but ended up with two heads like the last time she tried before another small head popped on top. Dani's friends gasped before it then continued down as her body stretched into weird and funny positions since Dani still hasn't quite perfected duplication yet.

"Oh, for the love of pete, here!" Sam said with an annoyed look.

He jumped up as he avoided the laser as he unplugged the computer from the wall socket, shutting off the laser and making the computer drop to the ground. While the trio was distracted, Technus quickly phased into Tina's PDA as Sam and Tina untied themselves from the wires.

"Has the weekend of fun started yet?" Sam asked Dani as she changed her entire body back to normal.

Dani sighed as she landed on the ground and smiled in somewhat relief. "It's starting now." She replied.

"Indeed it is, but first…" Technus said from Tina's PDA before he did the same thing on Dani's computer and drew a mustache and glasses on the image of Paul before he laughed evilly, ready to begin his next scheme.

* * *

Theme Song:

(She's a phantom)

(Dani Phantom, Phantom, Phantom)

Young Dani Fenton, she was just fourteen  
When her parents built a very strange machine  
Designed to view a world unseen

(She's gonna catch 'em all, cause she's Dani Phantom)

When it didn't work, her folks, they just quit  
Then Dani took a look inside of it  
There was a great, big flash, and everything changed  
Her molecules got all rearranged

(Phantom, Phantom)

When she first woke up, she realized she had snow white hair, and glowing green eyes  
She could walk through walls, disappear, and fly  
She was much more unique than the other gals  
And it was then that she knew what she had to do  
She had to stop all the ghost that were coming through  
She's there to fight, for me and you!

(She's gonna catch 'em all, cause she's Dani Phantom)  
(She's gonna catch 'em all, cause she's Dani Phantom)  
(She's gonna catch 'em all, cause she's _Dani Phantom_ )

* * *

The next day on Saturday that afternoon, Sam and Dani were both in front of Fenton Works while they impatiently waited for Tina to show up so they could head to the movies together. Dani sat on the steps while Sam checked his watch as it currently read four o' five, but Tina still hasn't even shown up yet.

Finally, the techno-geek arrived on her motor scooter, looking a little troubled. "Sorry I'm late, my PDA's acting wonky." Tina explained as she pulled out her PDA.

"Wonky?" Sam asked as he arched his eyebrows up in confusion.

"Maybe you should just junk this thing and get a new one." Dani suggested as she walked over to her. Technus' face appeared as he cackled before he shocked Dani a little, making her yelp and hug her stomach. "OW! It was just a suggestion!"

"Looks like we're gonna miss the movie." Tina said sadly as she tucked her PDA away.

"Unless we find some way to ignore all speed limits, red lights, and certain laws of physics." Sam said sarcastically as he crossed his arms.

Dani let his words sink in before she smiled with an idea, She knew just the person who could be so caught up on hunting a certain something, she would be bound to drive them to the movies in no time.

Dani managed to persuade her mom, Jackie Fenton, into drive them to the movies fast by telling her that there was a ghost in the theaters, but she was probably beginning to regret this idea. Most of the citizens scattered and ran out of the street as Jackie drove the Fenton RV like a madwoman. She steered with sharp turns and drove across the wrong and right lanes, disobeying the laws of traffic. Dani, Tina, and Sam were clenching onto their seats for dear life.

"Couldn't you have just _flown_ us?" Tina asked Dani, thinking it was more safer if Dani could have just flew them across town to the theaters.

"The way my mom drives, this is faster." Dani replied with wide eyes.

"Are you kids sure there's a ghost in that movie theater?" Jackie asked as she continued to steer in sharp turns.

Dani tried to manage a smile. "Absolutely! And if not, you can pick us up in...two hours and six minutes."

"Previews." Sam reminded her, making her correct herself.

"Two hours and _twenty_ -six minutes."

"Good thing I installed the Fenton On-Board Computer to plot our clearest route." Jackie said as she stared at the digital map in front of her.

Unknowingly to everyone, Technus then transferred himself out of Tina's PDA and into the map. He painted a mustache and glasses on a photo of Jackie to her husband, Matt and cackled evilly. The technopathic ghost then used his powers to connect himself to the RV when he took it over and strapped everyone onto their seats with multiple glowing seat belts, trapping all of them.

"Uh, Mom, is this some new safety feature?" Dani asked as she cocked an eyebrow and stared at the glowing seat belts.

"Safety feature? Why, safety features are for punks." Jackie said with a frown. The RV suddenly began to fly into the air as the Fenton's green logo changed into Technus' red emblem and everyone began to scream as the vehicle flew at top speed. "Hang on, kids! I'm deploying the Fenton Ejector!" Jackie tried to reach for the ejector button, just as the RV drove straight towards the electronics shop get in front of them.

Luckily, the ghost huntress managed to press the button as the four of them suddenly shot out of the RV and into the air with shouts, just before the assault vehicle crashed straight into the store. Dani, Sam, and Tina's parachutes deployed as they slowly descended back towards the ground.

"Next time, your dad's driving." Tina said to Dani with a frown.

They watched as Jackie plummet straight towards the ground while she shouted until she crash landed on the ground hard with a grunt. Her parachute then deployed and covered her up underneath, just her unfortunate luck.

Inside the electronics shop, something short-circuited inside when the customers all exited out of the store as they shouted and ran for their lives. Dani landed on the ground as the parachute covered her up, giving her an opportunity to transform without worrying about people looking at her. She immediately phased out of the chute and flew straight into the store, where she found that the RV has lunged itself into rows of small TV screens.

Dani watched as the TVs began to show green skulls before they merged into one, and then flashed into Technus' face as he laughed mechanically all around her.

He began to make all different types of electronics in the shop merge with the RV with his technopathic power. " _Hmm, plasma screen, surround sound, I don't know what this thing does. Oh! These are on sale!_ " Technus said to himself.

TVs, computers, remotes, and all different types of electronics merged with the RV, until there was a bright flash that knocked Dani backwards as she slid across the store. She then looked up and gasped in shock when she saw that Technus has made himself a new robotic body. It was pretty much similar to his previous robot suit from the first time they met, but this time the Fenton RV was a part of his bottom half and his top half was much larger with three screen faces.

"Behold! The new Technus 2.0! Now in pop-up blocker!" He shouted into the heavens before he fired a beam at Dani, forcing her to float in front of him.

"Sounds like the same old Technus to me. What do ya say you shout out your plan, and we get this thing over with?" Dani suggested sarcastically.

"Technus 2.0 does not reveal his secrets!" He then smiled cleverly as he crossed his arms. "Go on, try me."

"Uh...coffee or espresso machines?"

"NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!" Dani cringed from his sudden outburst until he made a casual smile. "See?"

Technus then grabbed Dani and threw her out of the building as she shouted before she crash landed into a garbage bin. The technopathic ghost then flew out of the building with his new body as he disappeared into the city, just as Dani peeked out of the garbage bin, now covered in trash as she glared up at the sky.

Dani then returned to Fenton Works as she cleaned herself up in her bedroom while Sam and Tina sat on her bed. Dani really hoped that she could have just one weekend to chill out and have fun with her friends, without having to fight ghosts, but now that Technus was at large once again, she would have to postpone their weekend plans.

"I promised you guys a ghost-free weekend of fun, and now I've gotta spend it tracking down Technus." Dani said as she removed a banana peel out of her shirt and dropped it into her trash bin. "I just wish there was someway I could do both." She then smiled when an idea clicked in her mind. "And maybe there is…" She transformed into her ghost form and phased through the floor. Sam and Tina glanced at each other while they both wondered what their friend was thinking about, until she phased back into her room with the Fenton Ghost Catcher in her hand. "The Fenton Ghost Catcher, expunges all things ghostly."

"Dani, wait. You don't need to do this, we don't mind spending the weekend fighting ghosts with you." Sam said as he stood up and gestured to himself and Tina, who smiled in agreement.

Dani then frowned as she crossed her arms. "Yeah, well _I_ mind. My ghost-fighting life and my personal life are always interfering with each other."

"You have a personal life?" Tina asked in confusion.

"Well, I will now."

Dani flew in front of the Ghost Catcher as she prepared to fly straight through to separate herself, and it did exactly that. Her ghost and human halves separated when her ghost and human DNAs expunged from each other while she shouted. Then Dani Phantom and Dani Fenton both emerged from the device while the Fenton part of Dani fell onto the floor with a grunt.

The Dani Phantom half looked down at herself until she smiled brightly. "At last!" She said before she grabbed a white bed sheet from her bed and tied it around her neck and collar like a cape as she got into a heroic/dramatic model like pose. "I'm Dani Phantom, full-time superheroine!"

"Yeah, okay sure, whatever." The Dani Fenton half said as she stood up. Her bangs were covering one of her eyes while she smiled absentmindedly at her friends, like a lay-back teenager. "And I'm gonna par- _tay_ as Dani Fenton, full-time-ah...haha-fun, dude."

Apparently, unlike the last time Dani went through the catcher by accident the first time, the Fenton Ghost Catcher seemed to have not just separate Dani's ghost and human halves, but also splitted her personality as well. Super Dani Phantom had her confident, heroic, serious, and well-meaning personality, while Fun Dani Fenton had her lay-back, fun, lazy, and friendly personality.

"...This has bad idea written all over it." Sam said after a moment of silence, not liking this idea one bit when he frowned with his signature knowing stare.

"I call the Fun Dani!" Tina said with excitement before she dragged Fun Dani out of the room with her.

Super Dani smiled at her reflection in the mirror while her hair fluttered and her bed-sheet cape bellowed in a breeze, even though there was no wind at all. She then turned to Sam, who was staring at her in silence. "Say, you wear an awful lot of black for a superhero sidekick. Have you considered switching to bright, primary colors?" Super Dani suggested dramatically to the goth boy.

"...Tina, wait up!" Sam said, not really wanting to be with Super Dani with that suggestion. He bolted out of the room, leaving Dani's ghost half to admire herself in the mirror again.

In the Marmal Movies in town, Fun Dani, Sam, and Tina were watching _Twins II: The Revenge_ for their first night of fun. Fun Dani was leaning back on her chair with her feet hoisted on an empty chair in front of her, making herself more comfortable without a care in the world.

"Now this is more like it, dudes: no responsibilities, no ghost fights, no lame, super heroics…" Fun Dani said until she accidentally tilted her soda too much and spilled her drink all over the floor next to her.

"No manners." Sam said, not liking the human half of Dani's lay-back attitude.

"You gonna wipe that up?" Tina scolded.

A man was about to walk past the trio, until he slipped over the soft drink Fun Dani spilled as he yelped and landed on his butt. He then glared accusingly at the trio. "I think that dude's butt has it covered." Fun Dani said lazily.

"Dani!" Sam and Tina said in unison.

"Lighten up, guys, it's a free country. Besides, what kind of guy with a wet butt's gonna do to us?"

"Not much...unless he's the _manager_." Sam said while he smiled at the man nervously.

Fun Dani finally glanced up and saw that his name tag indicated that he was the manager, which made her smile drop while she slumped in disappointment. "Whoa, bummer."

The trio were then forced out of the movies when the manager took them outside. "And stay out!" He exclaimed before he slammed the door, locking them out.

"No problem, I'll just phase us through the door." Fun Dani grabbed Sam and Tina as she tried to get back into the movies, but she ended up slamming all of them to the door. She then realized that she didn't have her ghost powers anymore when she stared at her hand. "Whoa! I can't go ghost!"

"That's not right, we better go back to the lab and check this out." Sam said as he stood back up to his feet.

Fun Dani stood up, but smiled somewhat carelessly again. "Or...we could go bowling? Who's up for bowling?"

"I am! I call the Fun Dani!" Tina exclaimed as she grabbed hold of Fun Dani and ran off towards the bowling alley. Sam was about to say something to her, but then groaned in annoyance while he made a dull face.

In the skies of Amity Park, Super Dani flew across town as she enjoyed her night patrol while she searched for Technus.

"Now this is more like it: no distractions, no cover some secret identity, more time to expand my unique brand of ghostly justice." She said to herself as she hovered in mid air. She then heard screaming when she turned and found Technus absorbing some electricity from a power line as a crowd of people screamed at him in fear. "Leaping lightning rods! This looks like a job for, Dani Phantom!"

Super Dani charged at Technus, but then when she tried to contact with him, she bounced back when he activated his ghost shield. She managed to regain her air before she glared at him dangerously.

"You felonious fiend, your ghost shield prevents me from painfully pumpling you into a pulp!" She shouted in alliteration before she smiled cleverly with her hands on her hips. "Too bad for you, Dani Phantom is only half-ghost!" Rings appeared at her torso and intersected her, but when she was about to attack again, she glanced at her hand and realized that she was still a ghost. "Hey! I can't turn human!"

Technus suddenly blasted her several feet away with a gun on his shoulder. "Neither can I, but you don't hear me shouting it into the heavens. I don't do that anymore." He retorted mockingly.

While Fun Dani bowled with Sam and Tina, Technus threw a bus straight to a little girl, making Super Dani gasped while Fun Dani gasped that the ball was gonna hit the pins. Super Dani quickly flew to the girl and got her out of the way before it crashed into her, and she cheered for her heroine while Fun Dani, Sam, and Tina cheered for Dani's strike.

Later on, Fun Dani went back to Fenton Works for the night as she fell asleep and Super Dani continued to fight Technus when she flew into a store and grabbed some grappling hooks. She lassoed it to Technus, but ended up getting dragged along with him.

* * *

The next day, Fun Dani woke up and looked out the window, enjoy the new Sunday morning. Super Dani continued getting dragged by Technus, and it was on the news as Jackie and her husband, Matt, and their oldest son, James, watched the television in their kitchen.

"Galloping goblets! Dani would want to see this!" Jackie said.

"She's not here!" James said quickly as he stood in front of the TV, trying to cover for her, but he only got strange looks from his parents. He then shrugged nervously while he smiled. "I-I mean...she's probably still asleep."

"S'up?" Fun Dani greeted her family as she walked past James, who cocked an eyebrow in surprised confusion. Fun Dani now wore a red sweatshirt with a white oval on the chest, and her bangs were still covering one of her eyes.

"Dani!" Jackie said with a smile.

"Dani?!" James exclaimed with wide eyes in surprised confusion.

Jackie shoved her daughter in front of the TV. "Get a load of this!" They watched Super Dani getting punched by Technus' fist when she crashed into it.

"Ghosts? Who cares? Gonna go meet Sam and Tina at the pier." Fun Dani said lazily before she walked out of the kitchen.

James looked very baffled and confused that his little sister was both fighting a ghost in the news _and_ was in his actual house. "But-but you...but she...but I…" He stuttered as he pointed at Fun Dani, to the news, and then to himself, until he finally shouted in overwhelming confusion. "ARGGGGH! That can't be Dani!" He held his hands on his head as he stared at where human Dani left.

"I'll say, no daughter of mine says 'Who cares about ghosts?'" Jackie said as she crossed her arms, not looking too pleased by her daughter's sudden lay-back attitude.

At the pier, the sky was bleak and dark like a night sky, but that didn't stop all of the kids from having fun in all of the rides, games, and just enjoying themselves at the carnival. Fun Dani, Sam, and Tina all rode on the roller coaster together as it made its way up a slope hill.

"This is the life. I wish I could stay on this ride, like, forever." Fun Dani chuckled when she was about to head rest, until the car suddenly stopped at the top, as did most of the other rides.

"And you may just get your wish." Sam said sarcastically.

They suddenly noticed a bright flash when they glanced down and saw Technus absorbing energy from a power grid, shocking Super Dani in the process. He then grabbed her and tossed her several feet away as she shrieked with her human half and friends watching in silence.

"Why couldn't you wish for supermodels?" Tina asked rhetorically to Fun Dani as she raised her arms up for emphasising.

"Did someone say 'super'?!" Super Dani asked dramatically as she stroke a pose with her cape billowing behind her.

"Oh, somebody kill me." Sam groaned in annoyance by these two halves of Dani's personality.

Super Dani flew back in front of Technus, whose robotic body exploded with volts of electricity. "HAHA! Tremble before the awesome power of Technus!" He shouted with a grin.

"Wait a minute...electric streetcar, power line, generator: you've been recharging yourself all night! Technus 2.0 is a wanage waging westral!" Super Dani shouted in alliteration. Technus only swapped her away as she regained her air beside the coaster car with a confident smile. "Relax, citizens, Dani Phantom is on the job!" And she charged back at Technus.

"Dani, aren't you gonna do something?" Sam asked Fun Dani, who was just leaning back and relaxing.

"What? She said 'relax'." She said lazily.

However, Jackie arrived by the coaster car in the Specter Speeder. "Hop on board, kid. Your mother's gonna show you how to catch a ghost." She said proudly before she grabbed Fun Dani by her wrist and dragged her into the vehicle. Jackie then turned to Tina and Sam. "Oh, and you kids will be safer down there." She pulled the coaster car down the hill as all of the passengers screamed for dear life.

While Super Dani charged for Technus, she was suddenly blocked by the Specter Speeder, which made her freeze her tracks as she gasped in surprise. A gun sprang from the roof of the hover vehicle while it began to charge with a hum.

"Uh...Mom, I-I don't know about this." Fun Dani said nervously as Jackie slowly tried to aim for the ghost girl, who was her daughter's own ghost half.

"Okay, now you're gonna wanna nail her right between the eyes." Jackie said as she lean close to her, ignoring her reluctance. The targeting system aimed directly at Super Dani, who was still frozen in concern. Jackie began to charge up the weapon on the roof while Fun Dani gaped worriedly at her ghost half. "Now waste her! Take the shot, kid, make your own mother proud."

Jackie placed Fun Dani's hand on the stick. She began to glance frantically at Super Dani and her mother until she, with very little choice, shoved against her mother. The Speeder tilted sideways as it fired the beam, narrowly missing Super Dani while she leaned away. She then gasped when she noticed her human half falling from the hover vehicle with a yelp and plummeted towards her doom as she shrieked. Super Dani quickly swooped down and caught her human half bridal style before she could even collided with the ground.

"Dueling doppelgängers, have you lost your half of our mind?!" Super Dani exclaimed to Fun Dani before they landed gently on the ground.

"Yo, I'm not the one wearing a bed sheet." Fun Dani retorted with a shrug.

Jackie suddenly blasted a beam at both of their feet, making them scatter from each other. "I'll save you, Dani!" Jackie shouted, but then made a look of realization that her daughter and the ghost girl have the same name (but didn't noticed the rhyme in their last names). "Wait, they're both named Dani, now that's gonna be confusing. I'll save ya, kid!"

Technus then came from behind Jackie and fired a couple of lasers at the back of her Specter Speeder. He sent it flying out of control as the ghost huntress screamed and crashed landed.

Both Fun and Super Dani came up to the Speeder and saw their mother was unconscious from impact. Technus drove up to them and noticed that Dani has separated her ghost and human halves for multitasking.

"Backup copies of yourself? Why didn't I think of that?" He asked himself before he drove away.

Fun and Super Dani both exchanged determined looks before they ran a few feet when Super Dani grabbed hold of Fun Dani by her under arms as they flew after the technopathic ghost. Just then, Sam and Tina arrived back on the ground from all the inactive loops of the roller coaster, and both of their hairs were wild.

"That was awesome! Let's go again!" Tina exclaimed as she hopped off the coaster car, earning a look from Sam who just narrowed his eyes.

"The rampaging robotic probe is heading for the power plant! We have to stop him before he consumes this city's energy supply!" Super Dani said to Fun Dani.

" _We_? That's _your_ job. Uh, besides, I can't go ghost." Fun Dani pointed out.

"No, but _you_ can get past the ghost shield, human."

Jackie managed to quickly recover from her crash landing when she came out of the damaged Specter Speeder on a small motorbike. "Hang on, Dani!" She exclaimed determinedly.

Once Super Dani got close enough to the back of Technus, she dropped Fun Dani onto the RV while she smiled. "Cool ride!" She said with a smile.

But her smile dropped when Super Dani flew behind her and glared at her. "FOCUS!" She ordered. Fun Dani did as she was told when she quickly crawled inside the RV while Super Dani flew in front of Technus and charged up her hands with energy. "You want fire power?! I'll show you fire power!" She fired her ecto beam at one of Technus' wheels, making him briefly lose his balance as he yelped.

Fun Dani toppled from the inside the RV a little. "Now let's see how else we can drain his batteries." She began to press all of the random buttons in the RV. The vehicle to let out some rock music, colored lights, and a sign appeared on the windshield that read 'Jackie rules!' with her face on it.

As hoped, the music and lights made Technus to lose enough power to force him into shutting down his ghost shield. "I'm powering down! But how?!" He exclaimed in confusion as he examined his arms.

"Bingo!" Super Dani said with a smile, knowing that her human half has done it.

She fired another ghost beam at one of the wheels, enough to make him drive out of control as he shouted in surprise. "Ahh! WhoOOO! YAHHHH!" Super Dani quickly phased into the RV as she grabbed Fun Dani out, just before Technus crashed into the edge of a the pier, over the water. "No–" Technus immediately powered off completely when his last power became empty.

The two Dani's then pushed Technus together off the ledge as his robotic body fell into the harbor. They both watched the technopathic ghost's robotic body sink underneath as the water surface bubbled.

"Ah, okay, when Mom asks me 'Who trashed the van?', I am _so_ not covering for you." Fun Dani said to her ghost half.

She was about to walk away, but was stopped when her ghost half landed in front of her. "And that's the sort of _irresponsible_ attitude that makes you such a disappointment to our family." Super Dani scolded with her hands on her hips as she stood up straight.

Fun Dani rolled her eyes with her arms crossed. "Uh, hello! Not _our_ family, _my_ family! You're the _full-time_ heroine, remember?"

"Then perhaps it's time we fused back together!" Super Dani then phased into Fun Dani's body. However, instead of fusing back into one, she just ended up overshadowing her own human half.

Sam, Tina, and Jackie (who rode on her tiny cycle) all arrived as Dani glanced at her friends and mother. "Dani, are you okay?" Jackie asked her daughter.

"I've never felt better in my life!" She said dramatically with her hands on her hips. Her friends and mother stared at her strangely before they glanced at each other in confusion.

Later on, Jackie drove Dani and her friends back to Fenton Works for the night while the trio went up to Dani's bedroom, but she continued to act very strangely after she 'fused' herself back together.

"Curse this infernal messy room! This looks like a job for, the vacuum cleaner!" Dani said dramatically as pointed at her vacuum cleaner. She began to vacuum all over her floor, even riding on the cleaner, while her friends watched in confusion.

"Dani, something's up. You _definitely_ have not been yourself since you've fused back together." Sam noticed.

"Of course I'm myself! I'm more than myself! I'm-" Fun Dani began to fight for control when she reached into herself. "Get...out of ME!"

She shoved Super Dani out of her body as she landed on the floor. "No! We must become one again!" She said dramatically.

"We didn't become one at all! You overshadowed me!" Fun Dani began to inspect herself through the mirror as she checked her eye and the inside of her mouth.

Super Dani allowed her human half's words to sink in. "You're right." She then turned to the Fenton Ghost Catcher that separated her in the first place in thought. "Something must've gone horribly rai when I used the Ghost Catcher to duplicate myself."

"You didn't duplicate yourself, you split yourself _and_ your personalities in half!" Sam corrected as he stood from her bed with his arms up in the air.

"But, in theory, another trip through the Ghost Catcher _should_ straighten out this mess…" Tina said as she got up and held onto the catcher device. She and Sam hovered it over both of the Dani's and placed it over them, hoping it would fuse their friend back together. However, as soon as they removed the Ghost Catcher off of Dani, they stared at her with surprised faces. "...or, it can make it ten times worse."

There were still two Dani's, both in human form in their original attires and hairstyles, but the only difference was their eyes: Fun Dani had her regular blue eyes, while Super Dani had green eyes.

Just then, James walked into her room. "Dani, Mom wants you to-AHH!" He began, but then noticed the two Dani's standing in her room, which made him yelp in surprise before he ran out of her room.

"Dani, what's going on in there?!" Jackie called from downstairs, making both of the Dani's eyes go wide.

"Quick, hide!" Tina exclaimed as she shoved both of the Dani's into the closet while they both grunted in unison.

"No, just one of you!" Sam said as he panicked a little as well.

"I call the Fun Dani!"

"I got o-" Sam was about to pick a Dani, but too late when Tina quickly pulled out Fun Dani from the closet. "Darn it!"

"Hey..." Jackie said. Sam quickly slammed the door shut with Super Dani and Tina inside as he and Fun Dani pinned their backs to the door. The obese huntress came into her room with and found the Ghost Catcher laying in her room. "What's the Ghost Catcher doing in your room? You march that back down to the lab right now, young lady."

While Fun Dani carried the Ghost Catcher out of her room and down the stairs, Jackie entered James' room to talk to him. Matt then walked out of his son's room and into Dani's, just when Super Dani walked out of the closet. "I swear I don't know what's come over James. Dani, please be a dear heart and show him you're alright?" Matt said.

"I'm more than alright! I'm Dani Fenton!" Super Dani exclaimed dramatically as she stroke a pose with her hands on her hips. Matt looked happy at first, but then made a look of perplexity by her sudden attitude. He glanced at her friends, who merely glanced at each other in silence.

While Super Dani walked out of her room and into James', Tina noticed that Fun Dani was still walking down the stairs with the Ghost Catcher. The techno-geek acted quickly when she shoved her red beanie onto Matt's face before he turned around. "Hey, does this smell funny to you?" She acted out as Matt yelped in surprise.

Inside James' room, he looked very overwhelmed with confusion while Jackie sat near him in concern. Super Dani marched into the room and placed her hands on her hips while she smiled heroically, but Jackie frowned in confusion.

"I thought I told you to take that Ghost Catcher down to the lab." Jackie said solemnly to her daughter.

"Fear not, pudgy patriarch!" Super Dani said dramatically as she crossed her arms, which made the huntress glance down at herself in confusion.

Back in the hallway, Matt shoved Tina's beanie off his face. "Tina, I don't have time for this...and you really need to do something about that problem dandruff." Matt said with a hint of disgust, until he noticed Fun Dani midway down the stairs. "Dani, the Ghost Catcher can wait, you need to talk to your brother."

Fun Dani groaned in annoyance before she placed the device down and began to walk up the stairs again. The goth and the techno-geek noticed that Super Dani was walking out of James's room with Jackie behind her.

"DANI, HIDE!" Sam and Tina exclaimed in unison.

Super Dani immediately froze and zipped behind her mother with a yelp while Fun Dani quickly leaped over the staircase, before the parents could even figured out that there were two Dani's at one place. Jackie scratched her head in confusion while Matt glanced at his daughter's best friends with his arms crossed.

"Uh, ready or not...here we come?" Tina said nervously as she covered her eyes and then looked up at Matt.

The doorbell suddenly rang, catching the parents' attentions. "I'll get it!" They announced in unison as they ran down the stairs.

They answered the door, revealing a policeman standing in front of them. "This your vehicle, sir?" He asked Matt as he gestured to Technus' inactive, wet robotic body that was still attached to the Fenton RV, which was towed back to Fenton Works.

Matt narrowed his eyes at Jackie suspiciously, who shrugged her shoulders sheepishly. "Hey! It's...back from the shop!" She lied nervously, but she knew that she was in hot water with her husband now.

In the lab, both of the Dani's, Tina, and Sam were all standing beside the Fenton Ghost Catcher, trying to figure out how to make it fuse Dani back together again. They apparently couldn't seem to figure out clearly since they had to continue pretending that there was one Dani to her family.

"Okay, uh, from now on _you_ hide and _I_ will be Dani." Fun Dani said to her other counterpart.

"I think not! You were Dani all day and did a pretty poor job of it." Super Dani said boldly as she crossed her arms.

Just then, Matt and Jackie walked into the lab while Jackie carried a metal box in her hands. "Good news kids." Matt said while Sam and Tina both quickly covered up Fun Dani from the adult's views. "We uncovered the RV's Black Box Data Recorder."

"This baby will show us exactly how that ghost took control, just as soon as I download all its memory into the Fenton Mainframe." Jackie said before she walked to a counter with the Black Box.

"MOM, NO!" Both of the Dani's warned their mother.

It was too late when Jackie plugged the box into the mainframe of the lab, just as it began to spark with electricity while Technus' robotic face appeared on screen. He laughed mechanically when he began to take control of the entire house while the whole building trembled madly. Outside, his robotic form began to levitate into the air before it attached itself into the roof antenna of the house and cables shot from the roof as they plugged themselves onto Technus' new robot body.

His faces turned on with grins when he was once again transferred and back online. "Excellent! My upgrade is complete! With the technology in this house, I will drain all the power from the city, and then THE WORLD!" Technus shouted into the heavens. He then realized that he has just ironically shouted out his entire plan, like he said he didn't do anymore earlier. "Nobody heard that, right?"

Back inside the lab, Technus' energy spreaded across the lab when multiple cables came to life and sprung out as they wrapped Jackie, Matt, Tina, and Sam in an egg-shaped cocoon of wires.

"Going ghost!" Both of the Dani's shouted before they changed into their ghost forms, much to their surprise. "Whoa! I can still do that?"

"I'll save everyone! You deal with the house hijacking horror!" Super Dani told her other counterpart.

Fun Dani flew towards the ceiling and tried to phase through, but she ended up slamming her head with a shout. "OW!" She rubbed her head and realized that she didn't have all of her powers, since she didn't have intangibility. "Would it be too much to ask for _all_ of my powers back?" She asked herself rhetorically before she flew through the stairs instead.

Super Dani got into a fighting stance as she charged up her hands to fire at a robot approaching her. "Eat ghost ray, you evil electrical extension!" However, as the robot moved closer, her energy suddenly fizzled out. She stared down at her hands and realized that she lost her ability to fire a ghost ray. "Fizzling Phantoms! Are my powers diminished as well?!" She quickly leaped over the robot and used her power of intangibility on the wire cocoon that phased everyone out as they grunted. "At least that one still works."

Back outside, Technus grabbed a couple of wires from the roof as he began absorbing their power, but then they got blasted off his hands by Fun Dani's ghost beams. She hovered in front of the technopathic ghost and glared at him angrily.

"That's for totally ruining my weekend of fun, dude!" Fun Dani exclaimed.

"Oh, I'll ruin more than that, whelp!" Technus retorted as he raised his hands out and made a few weapons spring out.

They electrocuted her and sent her plummeting down to the road while she screamed, just as Jackie, Matt, Sam, Tina, and Super Dani ran out of Fenton Works. The parents then realized that there were a couple people missing. "Wait, where's Dani?" Matt asked urgently until Fun Dani crashed to the road in front of them, catching their attentions.

While they were distracted, Super Dani quickly changed back into her human form. "I'm right here, father!" She said dramatically as she placed her hands on her hips.

"Wait a minute, weren't you just…" Jackie began to ask in confusion.

James looked out from his bedroom window while he waved his arms in the air. "Mom! Dad! Dani! Other Dani!" He shouted fearfully from his window.

"James!" Matt and Jackie exclaimed before they immediately ran back into the house to help their son.

Back on the roof, Technus finished absorbing the energy from the cables when he dropped them while his hands smoked. "Mmm, that was tasty. Now let's see what I can do with all that power!" He said to himself.

He fired beams to the road, just as four giant cables burst out of the concrete and slammed back onto the road, enough to make the others topple onto the ground. The cables attached themselves to Fenton Works and lifted the entire building off its place before it began to walk straight into the town of Amity Park.

"We have to stop Technus before he takes over the whole city!" Super Dani said as she got back to her feet and changed back into her ghost form.

"Well, good luck, girl." Fun Dani said lazily to her other half.

"I only have half our powers! We must do it _together_! It's your duty!"

Fun Dani snickered. "She said doody."

Super Dani grabbed Fun Dani by her shoulders and held her close. "We have to stop him!"

Fun Dani gently pushed her away. "Try it, didn't work. Back to bowling."

"It'll be fun." Tina said.

"You'll get to hit stuff." Sam added.

That made Fun Dani smile dully again, but agree to help anyway. "Sweet." She chuckled.

"You go inside and get the Ghost Catcher, I'll keep Technus busy." Super Dani told the others.

She tried to fly after the house, but dropped to the street as everyone stared down at her oddly. Everyone guessed that meant it only left Super Dani with her power of intangibility and invisibility while Fun Dani had her flight and ghost beam abilities.

Fun Dani bent down a little. "Uh...how about we _all_ go inside?" Super Dani only rubbed her head while she stared at her other half in silence.

Meanwhile, Technus roamed around the city, pulling power lines and absorbing every electrical energy he could find while most of the buildings blacked out. Fun Dani flew Super Dani, Sam, and Tina straight towards the moving house when Super Dani turned them all intangible before they phased back into Fenton Works.

"No one can stop me now!" Technus shouted into the heavens again.

"No _one_ , maybe…" Super Dani said when she phased out to the roof.

"But how about _two_?" Fun Dani finished as she flew from the hatch door, both of them ready to battle against the technopathic ghost.

Technus glared at them while he aimed some of the roof's weapons at the Dani's, but Fun Dani quickly blasted all of guns with her ghost beams and destroyed them. "Two or two thousand, you still can't get past my ghost shield!" Technus exclaimed.

He fired a beam at the top of the antenna and activated the ghost shield when it engulfed the entire house as it continued to stomp down the neighborhood. Fun Dani cocked a skeptic eyebrow while she pointed at the shield. "Uh, dude, that only works if we're _outside_ the ghost shield."

The ghost merely smiled. "No matter! My upgrade is extremely adaptable!"

Technus then raised two giant metal cables when Super Dani phased through the first and Fun Dani flew out of the way from the second one. She charged at him, until he managed to grab her while she strained to break free.

"I'll save you!" Super Dani shouted and tried to fly off the ground, but forgot she didn't have the power of flight anymore when she dropped back onto the roof with a grunt.

Technus then fired a beam at Super Dani as he brought her up to him. One of his screen faces popped out and moved close to her face with a grin. "If you wish to split your focus, you must first learn to multitask." He said to the Dani's

Sam and Tina then ran out into the roof with the Ghost Catcher in their hands as they charged straight at the screen. "Multitask _this_!" Tina retorted.

Technus' eyes went wide. "What? NOOOOOO!"

They waved the catcher-like device across the face screen before they dropped it to the ground when it expunged Technus out of his robot body. The house froze in place before the ghost shield deactivated and then the entire house slammed back onto the road. The metal cables retracted as Super and Fun Dani were released and stared in awe as Technus materialized in front of them, with a new body.

He was now a taller and a more well-fit version of himself with legs instead of a ghostly tail. He still had his green skin and white hair, but his hair was now combed back into a mullet and his teeth were straight. He now wore a long black coat with three green buttons and pockets, a black belt with a rectangular belt buckle, and a light blue-gray cape that covered his shoulders and was held closed at the neck. He also wore black boots and green gloves.

"And it's time my ghostly form had an upgrade as well! You cannot defeat me!" He exclaimed before he began to fly away to escape.

"Oh, yes we can!" Both of the Dani's exclaimed as they grabbed Technus by his spectral tail. "Together!"

They both pulled him backwards together while Tina and Sam raised up the Ghost Catcher. The two Dani's flew right through, and this time, into just one Dani Phantom as she landed on the roof.

Dani looked disoriented before she looked down at herself and realized that she had all of her personalities and her powers back. "We did it! No... _I_ did it!" She said to herself as she smiled until she glared and stood back up, in front of Technus. "Alright, Technus, it's just you and me now. Me, the one and only Dani Phantom!"

"Technus 2.0 will escape to find another…" He began to shout his plan again when he was about to fly away, until Dani quickly grabbed his tail again.

"Shouting out your plans _again_?" Dani rolled her eyes, unimpressed by this. "That is so 1.0."

Tina finally tossed her the Fenton Thermos while she smirked and flicked the cap off with her thumb. She then began to suck Technus into the device. "I'll be back, child! COUNT ON IT!" And with that vow, he got completely sucked in before Dani recapped the thermos.

"Way to pull yourself together, Dani!" Sam said with a smile, grateful that his friend was back into the one Dani he always knew.

"How'd that last pass through the Ghost Catcher do that anyway?" Tina wondered as she turned to the device and examined it more closely. "'Side two: merge, side one: separate'." She made a dubious look like that should have been obvious before. "Duh."

"Too bad I couldn't pull together that fun weekend I promised you guys." Dani said to her friends as she transformed back into her human form.

Tina smiled like her friend was just joking around. "Are you kidding? This _was_ a fun weekend!" Tina and Sam both walked up to the ledge.

Dani smiled hopefully. "Really?"

The trio leaned against the ledge fence as they gazed out at the sunset in the distance as their weekend almost came to an end. "We're your friends, Dani. Kicking back or kicking butt." Sam said to Dani.

Jackie, Matt, and James all walked from the entrance to the roof, and James saw that there really was only one Dani after all. "One Dani? Then I'm not nuts! I'M NOT NUTS!" He exclaimed happily as he pumped his fists into the air in triumph before he ran up to his one and only sister.

"Oh, isn't that sweet? That's exactly how you reacted when I proposed to you." Matt said to his wife as he smiled with his hands on his waist.

"And I still said 'yes', who's nuts now, huh?" Jackie said before she and her husband walked up to their daughter and her friends. "Good to see you in one piece, kid."

"Tell me about it." The trio said in unison, sounding relieved and smiled at the little irony.

"Now to work on putting the house back."

"Um, Mom, can't we wait until _after_ the rest of this weekend?" Dani asked her mother.

Pretty soon, the entire Fenton family, Sam, and Tina were gazing from the roof as they stared at the sun set in front of them, and that Fenton Works was placed at the center of a beach. The trio knew it really has been a fun weekend for Dani after all, and like how Sam said her both of her lives were and are always going to be like, while kicking back as Dani Fenton and kicking butt as Dani Phantom.


	7. The Fenton Menace

**Season 2 Episode 7**

The Fenton Menace

"You Won't BELIEVE Your Eyes!"

In the outskirts of the desert, far away from the most haunted town in the entire country, Amity Park, the Fenton Family Ghost Assault Vehicle was driving madly on the road by Jackie Fenton as her husband, Matt, sat next to her on the passenger seat. They both were wearing camping clothes and grinned wildly with their eldest son, James Fenton, in the back while he held on for dear life as he leaned and cringed from all the sharp turns his mother was making.

 _ **James (Voiceover):**_

 _You know how sometimes you feel like you're the only responsible person in your family? Well, there are days when my family makes me feel like I'm the only responsible adult in the_ world.

Outside the RV, as it drove beside a cliff, green ecto blasts were fired when they narrowly missed the vehicle. James poked his head out the window, wondering what was happening until he gasped when more green beams were fired even closer to the RV.

"Guys! Pay attention to the road!" James exclaimed to his parents.

Unfortunately, his parents couldn't hear him since they were listening to some music at full blast, making it too loud for them to hear their son. "WHAT?!" Matt and Jackie shouted over the music, before a beam almost hit one of their tires, surprising the parents back to reality when they and James looked up through the windshield and gasped.

Up in the sky in front of them, they saw Dani Phantom punching and kicking at absolutely nothing like she was seeing something they couldn't, and fired multiple ghost beams at the mountain and the road as she shouted angrily. Jackie managed to maneuver the vehicle out of the way to avoid being hit by her beams, and even managed to avoid the rocks avalanching from the mountain Dani blasted at. Suddenly, some invisible force grabbed Dani by her ankle and began to drag her all around the air as she shrieked and the Fentons watched in surprise and confusion.

 _I promised myself I'd never let anyone know. Mom, Dad, even Dani unless her life depended on it. Well, guess what? It looks like that time has come!_

Dani continued to fire some ghost blasts at nothing while she was being dragged, but then flipped face-forward when she was about to collide with the RV with her family in it.

"LOOK OUT!" Jackie, Matt, and James all exclaimed in unison as they hugged each other closely while they braced for impact.

* * *

Theme Song:

(She's a phantom)

(Dani Phantom, Phantom, Phantom)

Yo, Dani Fenton, she was just fourteen  
When her parents built a very strange machine  
Designed to view a world unseen

(She's gonna catch 'em all, cause she's Dani Phantom)

When it didn't work, her folks, they just quit  
Then Dani took a look inside of it  
There was a great, big flash, and everything changed  
Her molecules got all rearranged

(Phantom, Phantom)

When she first woke up, she realized she had snow white hair, and glowing green eyes  
She could walk through walls, disappear, and fly  
She was much more unique than the other gals  
And it was then that she knew what she had to do  
She had to stop all the ghost that were coming through  
She's there to fight, for me and you!

(She's gonna catch 'em all, cause she's Dani Phantom)  
(She's gonna catch 'em all, cause she's Dani Phantom)  
(She's gonna catch 'em all, cause she's _Dani Phantom_ )

* * *

 _You know how regular kids get freaked out because of a pop quiz or a pimple? Well, my sister, Dani, has other pressures, but I'm getting ahead of myself. I guess it all started on a typical Fenton family outing…_

A couple of days earlier before the Fentons went on their little road trip, the entire Fenton family was out in the middle of the ocean near their hometown, Amity Park, where they were inside the Fenton Family Subaquatic Vehicle with Jackie at the wheel.

"Nothing like spending quality family time with the people you love." Matt sighed with a smile.

Jackie pressed a button and the vehicle submerged into the water as it went deeper and deeper while the parents looked around the bowels of the sea with anticipation and their children, Dani and James, looked more unhappy about this 'quality family time'.

"And by quality time, you mean hunting down ghosts in a subaquatic death trap?" James clarified sarcastically with his arms crossed.

"You betcha, son! Whether it's land, air, or sea, I won't stop until we capture a ghost and tear it apart, molecule by molecule." Jackie replied happily.

Dani made a look of uneasiness before she looked out the window. She always felt very frightened whenever her mother said she would tear a ghost 'molecule by molecule', which greatly worried Dani for obvious reasons. Out from the window, she suddenly gasped when she saw a familiar shipwreck in the bottom of the ocean, but she would never forget it. It was Youngblood's pirate ship, a young, immature ghost boy who once tried to lure adults to power his fleet of ships. The ghost shield was still active from their last encounter, which was still in reverse while it prevented Youngblood from escaping, thanks to one of Dani's techno-loving friends, Tina Foley.

"Dani, are you okay?" James asked when he noticed her expression. James apparently didn't remember the pirate ship she was currently gazing at, since he was being mind controlled the whole time and couldn't remember anything, and neither could his parents.

"Who, me? I'm swell...every single molecule of me." Dani said sarcastically as she looked at the ship, probably thinking that her parents were gonna drive into it. "I just don't think we should go in there."

"Go in there? Great idea, Dani!" Jackie said cluelessly before she steered the sub vehicle straight towards the shipwreck of Youngblood's ship.

"What? NO!" But too late when the sub vehicle passes through the ghost shield and entered the ship through a large hole. After a few minutes of exploring, Dani gasped when she saw something out her window. "Don't you see it? How can you not see it? Ghost!"

"A ghost? That I can tear apart molecule by molecule?! Where?!" Jackie immediately hopped out of the control when she and Matt looked out eagerly at her window as James peeked out as well. However, there was no ghost out there in their eyes, but Dani still looked convinced that she was seeing something while her parents frowned. "Hey!"

"There's no ghost out there!" Matt said.

Dani kept on pointing out her window where she was seeing the ghost, making James cock an eyebrow in confusion at her sudden nervousness. Jackie only frowned at her daughter in disappointment. "Very funny, Danielle. Save it for April Fools Day."

"Look out!" Dani exclaimed when she suddenly ran past her family and up to the controls. She got to the driver's seat and pushed the emergency button as several weapons sprang out from outside the sub and began to fire beams in multiple directions, creating holes on the shipwreck. She grabbed the tiller and drove the vehicle forward, knocking her entire family to the back of the cockpit.

"Dani, there's no ghost out there!" Matt shouted to his daughter.

"Are you people blind?! We have to get out of here!" Dani looked back as she drove the sub out of the ship before it fell apart and the shield deactivated. The subaquatic vehicle broke back up to the surface as Dani switched it to speedboat mode as it landed on the water. She continued to drive the vehicle at top speed before she looked back and saw an invisible force burst out of the water.

Matt managed to pull his panicking daughter away from the controls as her entire family glared at her. "Dani! Get away from the controls!"

"What's with you? Chasing down ghosts that aren't there is Mom's job." James said.

"Yeah, what he said." Jackie said, but then processed his words when her eyes went wide as she realized what he just said.

"But he was there! I saw him. Why couldn't you?" Dani asked, glancing at her family before she looked out the window again as she frantically looked around for the ghost she thought she saw while her family stared at her oddly.

 _Clearly, something was up with Dani and, as usual, my parents had their own nutty way to get to the bottom of things_.

That night after the Fentons all returned home to Fenton Works, Jackie and Matt strapped Dani onto a table as it spun around crazy fast. She shrieked loudly as it spun faster and faster with her hair fluttering madly while her whole family watched from below.

"Just a little long, sweetie!" Matt called out.

"Don't you worry, kid! We'll spin the crazy out of you in no time!" Jackie added before the table stopped spinning as Dani shook from the experience.

"I'M NOT CRAZY!" She shrieked loudly as James made a look of annoyance.

 _So, as usual, it was up to me_.

* * *

The next day at Casper High School, James was walking down the hallway to his next class, but then froze and hid behind a corner as he saw Dani approaching her locker. She looked very worn out and her hair was still wild and frizzled from being spun around in that table the other night at her house.

As she opened her locker and placed her books inside, her best friend, Sam Manson, walked up to her and noticed her freaked out condition. "Dani, are you okay? You look a little-" Sam began, but then got cut off by Dani.

"Crazy?! Don't say crazy!" Dani exclaimed frantically as she turned to him and shook her hands before she held them close while she whimpered in fear.

Sam looked unfazed by her sudden outburst. "...I was going to say you look a little like you've been on a big, spinning table, why? Do you think you're crazy?"

"I think I'm starting to see ghosts when there aren't any ghosts." Unknown to either of them, James was listening in on their whole conversation while he began to think to himself.

 _So she_ was _hallucinating, which means I had to prevent her from using her ghost powers while in this delicate state of mind_.

"Hey, Dani. How many times has this happened to you?" Tina asked as she joined her friends with a bright look on her face. "You need to sneak away and go ghost, but you're stuck with your family."

"Uh, more than a little, a lot lately, and I'm running out of excuses as far as I could think of." Dani said as she placed her hands on her hips.

"Well, do I have some good news for you. Now you can throw away all those tired old excuses with _this_." Tina pulled out a small MP3 player and held it up to show to her friends. "The Tina Foley Alibi O' Matic." Dani and Sam only stared at it strangely as they blinked in confusion. "Just set it behind closed doors and presto! You're home asleep." She pressed a button as it played a snoring noise, which James scowled at. "But wait, there's more."

"Does there have to be?" Sam asked sarcastically.

Tina began to play some sneezing, coughing, and farting. "There's head cold and my specialty in the toilet. Now how much would you pay?"

Dani took the device from her to shut it up as she and Sam frowned at her in annoyance. "To make it stop." Then the school bell rang, reminding the students that class was beginning. "I can't believe I'm saying this but...thank heavens, class."

Sam and Tina left for class as Dani was about to follow them, until she suddenly turned around and saw something when she glared. "You!" She exclaimed, making James look around for the ghost she was seeing, but still found nothing there. "I might not have been able to do anything last time, but this time, I'm going-" She was about to run off to transform, until she caught off guard when James blocked her way as he frowned suspiciously with his arms crossed. "Going…"

"Nowhere, but back to class." James said for her as he gave her a glare.

"You don't see anything?"

"Just a little sister who seems to be getting nuttier by the second." Dani was about to run off, until James managed to stop her when he grabbed her wrist. "And where do you think you're going?"

"Wherever I want." Dani swiped her brother's hand off of hers as she glared irritably at him. "What are you, the hall monitor now?"

"I'm _your_ hall monitor, Dani, and there's no place you can go that I can't follow."

Dani rolled her eyes as she scoffed and smirked. "Oh really, bro?" She opened the door and slipped inside and before James could follow her, she slammed the door to his face as he looked up and realized that she slipped into the girls' bathroom.

James frowned and crossed his arms when he knew that she caught him there that time. "Except _there_."

James clenched his eyes tightly when a bright flash of light emitted from the girl's bathroom door and then he suddenly heard Dani grunting and shouting inside the room like she was in a middle of a fight.

Then the vice principal and teacher of Casper High, Mr. Lancer, walked up and heard the noises. "If that's your sister making all those noises in there, I would suggest she gets a little more fiber in her diet." He said before he walked away.

After he left, Dani phased out of the bathroom in her ghost form as she began punching and kicking at absolutely nothing as she grunted and then fired her ecto beams around as she shouted, destroying a notice board, a garbage bin, several lockers in a row, and even demolished the hallway lights as they short circuited and sparked electricity. Dani then screamed angrily as she phased through the ceiling with her hands in front of her and chased nothing but thin air. James gasped at the damage his sister created, making him more concerned than ever.

 _It was worse than I thought. I had to get Dani away from the pressures of ghosts and ghost hunting. Somewhere like…_

After school that night, James arranged an emergency family meeting about Dani's crazed up problem and suggested that there was one thing they could do to solve their situation with Dani.

"A camping trip?!" Dani, Jackie, and Matt asked James, all not looking too pleased by his suggestion.

"Studies show that connecting with nature has a calming effect on troubled teens." James explained with a shrug.

"Are there any studies on the calming effects of big brothers minding their own business?" Dani asked sarcastically with her arms crossed, but then some invisible force smacked her, making her glare at nothing. "QUIT IT!"

Her parents and brother stared at her oddly as James proved his point. "See? This toxic home environment is make her a nervous wreck!" He saw Dani's eye twitch. "She needs a normal family outing! One that has _nothing_ to do with ghosts." He waved his arms in front of him for emphasising.

Now Dani was getting really irritated by her brother's constant 'helping out' phase. "Will you stop talking about me like I'm not here?" Something poked Dani in the back, making her yelp before she turned back around angrily. "And will you stop poking me?!"

"I don't know, son. Sure Dani seems a little high strong, but I'm sure it's nothing we can't work out here." Matt said unsurely as he shrugged his shoulders.

Dani trembled again before she got pinched again. She finally glared and then acted out as she pulled out an ecto-gun from a counter and aimed it at the ceiling. "Back off, punk!" She began to rapid fire multiple blasts randomly at the walls, making her family duck behind some boxes and they peeked over and saw her looking around angrily and saw smoke billowing to the ceiling from the burnt marks on the walls.

Matt then thought it wouldn't be any harm taking another family on another normal outing. "I'll pack the sleeping bags."

"And I'll get the ghost hunting equipment!" Jackie said excitedly, until she glanced when she saw that her husband and son were giving her correcting frowns. "I-I mean...I'll get the snacks!"

* * *

That Friday morning the next day, the entire Fenton family had packed their things and were ready to hit the road. It was the first time Jackie and Matt could be seen outside of their jumpsuits, since they wore them twenty-four/seven, but this time, under James' orders, they have been forced to wear camping clothes instead of hazmat suits. Matt wore a blue camping shirt, brown cargo shorts, and hiking combat boots. Jackie wore an orange long sleeve shirt rolled up and blue overalls with black hiking boots.

As Matt entered the RV, Jackie was about to go to the driver's seat, until James stopped her when he pulled a small box out of her front overall pocket. He pressed the button and it sprung out into a large magnet-like device as James frowned at his mother.

"It's a...waffle iron?" Jackie said sheepishly as she rubbed her neck, but her son didn't buy it when she slouched in disappointment before she entered the RV.

James pulled out his remote necklace that controls the assault vehicle's weapons and pressed the OFF button. The entire RV shook a little and then went back to normal when they heard a loud hum as the weapons were now offline. Jackie made a look of disappointment, not really liking this idea one bit while Matt smiled comfortably. A few feet away, Dani, Sam, and Tina were watching everyone getting ready while Dani couldn't stop herself from shaking nervously.

"Dani, are you going to be okay?" Sam asked in concern.

"I don't know. What if James is right? What if I _am_ going nuts?" Dani admitted.

"You're not going nuts. We believe you, even if every single person you know doesn't." Tina said confidently and reassuringly.

Dani gave her friends a weak smile, happy that her best friends believe her until James came up to his little sister, whom he thought was going coo-coo. "Okay, Dani, time to go." He said to her as she shakily walked up to the RV as James shoved Sam and Tina away from Dani. "And you two, leave her alone for this weekend. She needs to relax."

Sam shoved James's hands away as he and Tina turned to him. "James, I know you _think_ you got Dani's best interest at heart, but don't even think you can tell _us_ what to do." Sam scolded as he crossed his arms while Tina remained silent, but frowned as well.

Before Dani reached the RV, she suddenly froze and gasped when she saw something and glared at something at the corner of her house. She ran up to it as everyone turned to Dani.

"Yeah, you better run! If I see you again, I'll tear you to…" Dani shouted angrily, but then faltered when she turned and noticed that her brother and best friends were staring at her strangely. "...you didn't see anything, did you?" They all merely shook their heads while they remained silent. "But he was right there, around the corner…" She then sighed in defeat as she slouched back to the RV. "I'll be in the assault vehicle."

"Not this weekend, sweetie. This weekend, it's just a regular RV." Matt corrected, trying to be positive, but Jackie only groaned in disappointment as she leaned back to her seat.

James then entered the RV as Sam and Tina waved goodbye. "Bye, see ya Monday." They said in unison while Dani looked out from the back window with James sitting next to her before the vehicle drove off.

Jackie drove the RV down the road as they were about halfway close to their camping destination, but the obese woman couldn't seem to stop scratching her arms as she drank some soda from her cap. "I feel positively naked without my jumpsuit! And I'm pretty sure I'm getting a rash on my unprotected forearms." She said with trouble.

"Good thing I packed you plenty of Fenton Ointment." Matt said as he gave her some ointment for her rash, which she gladly took. "And I packed your old Bearbert Einstein for you, James!" Matt then held out an old, stuffed bear that looked like Albert Einstein.

"Dad, stop treating me like a baby!" James exclaimed as he snatched the bear from his father's hand. But after a second, he smiled and punched its cheek.

"Welcome to my world." Dani said sarcastically before she shoved the stuffed animal from his hands and went back to crossing her arms angrily for him dragging her into this mess.

"Hey!" James frowned at his sister but then calmed down as he sighed. "Dani, I don't know why you're mad at _me_ , I'm not the one who was trashing the lab, blasting imaginary ghosts."

"Okay, A) I'm mad at you because you always butt into my business just so you could 'help me' with my 'problems'." Dani did the finger emphasising for specifying as she rolled her eyes. "And B) It was one ghost...and a parrot."

"Was it a ghost and a parrot, or a projection of your own fears...and a parrot?" James talking with his psychological knowledge always got into Dani's nerves as she glared and growled at him menacingly, but he didn't seem fazed by this since he only gave her a skeptical look.

"Now, kids, let's not fight. Who's up for a game of I Spy?" Matt suggested to cool the tension happening between his children. "I spy with my little eye, something beginning with C."

"Cola, chaffing, cattle prod…" Jackie listed off randomly as she continued to scratch her arms that was breaking out a rash.

Dani glanced out the window and saw a cowboy silhouette figure riding on a horse several feet next to the RV and she couldn't see the face from the sunset in the distance. "Cowboy?" Dani said in confusion.

James looked out the window, but then frowned at her like he couldn't see any cowboy out there. "Where do you see a cowboy?" He asked as he crossed his arms and gave his sister a skeptical look.

"Duh! He's riding right next to us at...seventy miles an hour?" Dani made a look of realization before she slumped in frustration as she glowered. "Oh no, not again."

The RV suddenly shook like something hit the vehicle, making the entire family flinch from the trembling. "Dani, whatever you're doing, cut it out."

"I'm not doing anything!"

The tank-like tire on the back began to loosen up as the RV road towards the cliff ahead of it. "Come on, isn't anyone gonna guess what I spied beginning with a C?" Matt asked.

"CLIFF!" Dani exclaimed in alarm.

"Very good, Dani!"

The entire RV shook again and this time, the entire tank tire was removed by a grappling hook. Apparently, Dani was right that there was a ghost at large that was driving her crazy: it was Youngblood, who has escaped from his shipwreck when the family destroyed the ghost shield trapping him, and now he has returned for some payback against the ghost girl who previously defeated him. Now, he was dressed up like a cowboy while his skeleton parrot has morphed into a skeletal horse while Youngblood rode on his back.

"They still think she's crazy?" The skeleton horse asked his master.

"Yep, and they will all the way to the bottom of that ravine." Youngblood said with a wide, mischievous smirk on his face.

The entire family held on for dear life as the RV scurried across the edge of the cliff, threatening to tip over with the tire removed, and Jackie couldn't maneuver away. Luckily, she thought quickly when she pressed a button and the vehicle automatically replaced a new tank tire on the wheels, and the RV regained its balance as it drove normally back down the road.

"Good thinking, hon." Matt said with a relieved look.

"I invented that technology to help me when my belts break. It's nice to know it has other uses as well." Jackie said.

Dani and James both slumped back to their seats and sighed in relief. Back outside, Youngblood rode his skeleton horse behind the vehicle right by its tail. "You think it's smart to get this close?" The skeleton horse asked.

"They're gonna be road pizza soon, I wanna closer look." Youngblood said with his grin not dropping.

Back in the RV, Jackie continued to scratch herself even more madly with her skin breaking out a rash. "It sure is hard to drink, drive, and scratch at the same time! Curse these infernal camping clothes! Matthew, take the wheel!" Jackie said before she slid the wheel to her husband so he could drive and began to scratch herself madly all over her body.

Dani glanced at her brother's necklace that controlled the entire RV when he turned the weapons offline. "Uh, James...you wouldn't consider unlocking those ghost weapons, would ya?" She asked him hopefully.

"Not a chance, why?" James asked as he covered his necklace and frowned suspiciously.

"Uh, no reason. I'm feeling a little nauseous." Dani unbuckled herself as she ran into the RV's bathroom, closed the door and locked it up. She changed into her ghost form and phased through the floor, but briefly returned to leave Tina's Alibi O' Matic in the bathroom as it played noises for her being sick in the bathroom, making her a little disgusted by the noise. "Man, what's Tina been eating?" And phased out of the bathroom.

Youngblood fired a suction cup gun at the front of the tire and was about to yank it off the RV until Dani phased out and zapped the rope off the RV as she glared at the ghost kid. "Figment of my imagination or not, you need to back off, cowbrat!" Dani said before she fired an ecto beam.

She blasted Youngblood off his horse as he shouted and his horse flew down to catch him. He then galloped up to the cliff as Dani flew in front of the RV, catching Matt and Jackie's attentions when they noticed her.

"Huh, what's that ghost girl doing way out here?" Matt wondered.

Dani began to fire multiple blasts at the cliff as Youngblood rode up vertically up the mountain, but oddly to Jackie, Matt, and James, they thought she was just blasting the mountain for no good reason. "I don't know, but she must really hate that rock formation." Jackie said as she cocked an eyebrow.

Matt then felt like he was ready to go back to ghost hunting when he narrowed his eyes. "Well, shouldn't we be hunting her down or something?"

"NO!" James exclaimed in a panic, cutting in between them, but then earned confused looks from his parents before he smiled nervously. "I mean...you promised no ghost fighting!" He then slumped back to his seat as he frowned with his arms crossed. "And so did Dani."

Youngblood laughed as he began to rid on flat land and Dani continued to fly after him. He grinned as he shifted his hand into a rope and lassoed at Dani, who tried to fly away, but ended up getting snagged by her ankle as the ghost kid dragged her along with him while she shouted loudly. Youngblood galloped straight towards the RV as Jackie, Matt, and James cringed for impact, but then his horse leaped over the vehicle with Dani and avoided collision.

The Fenton family all sighed in relief. "What a relief." Matt sighed as he rubbed his forehead.

"And speaking of relief…" Jackie said before she handed Matt the wheel and ran to the restroom, making James cringe in a panic when he bolted between his mother and the bathroom while gagging was heard from inside.

"You can't go in there! Dani's really sick!" He said, until heard snoring inside as he smiled sheepishly. "And...now she has to sleep it off." Jackie cocked an eyebrow in confusion.

Back outside in the outskirts, Youngblood continued to drag Dani, but she quickly regained her speed when she began flying around his horse until she tied up his legs and they all plummeted down to a flat rocky hill as they screamed and grunted on impact where Dani undid the rope off her ankle.

"No fair! You dog tied my horse!" Youngblood scowled as he dismounted his skeleton steed.

"That's hogtied." His horse corrected.

"Who cares?!" Dani snapped with a glare before she angrily stormed up to the ghost kid while she grabbed him by his collar and pulled him close to her face. "Why can't they see you?!"

Youngblood made a dubious look like it should have been obvious before. "Duh! Why do you think I call myself _Youngblood_? Only the young can see me, only _kids_!"

Dani suddenly perked up in realization. "Wait a minute...in the sub, at school, at my house...I was the only kid there."

Dani released the ghost child before he began untying his horse from his own rope. "Well, that and your brother, who _thinks_ he's a grownup. Everybody thinks you're crazy, now get back there and prove it!" Youngblood suddenly lassoed again at her waist and spun her around in the air as she shouted before he catapulted her back to the RV and she quickly phased back into the bathroom, a little dazed from being spun that many times, and changed back into her human form.

Dani peeked from the door and found James and Jackie in front of the door. "Geez, can't a girl get two minutes of privacy?" She asked sarcastically as she walked out of the room.

Jackie immediately ran into the bathroom before she locked it up and pulled out her signature orange jumpsuit she managed to recover, behind James's back of course, and rubbed it against her cheek.

Back outside, Youngblood overlooked the RV driving across the road as it made its way to its camping destination. "Oh man, I wanted to see the camper go kaboom!" He complained out loud.

"That didn't sound very cowboy." His horse pointed out.

"Whatever. One more night of driving her nuts, and her family will be ready to chuck her into crazy person's hoscow!"

"Much better!" And then they both flew off the hill as they followed the RV to their camping destination.

That night, the family has finally arrived at their campsite as Jackie blew up two tents that were designed to look exactly like Fenton Works, their home: one tent for the parents and the other for the siblings. James was in his tent while he sat on a chair and frowned his eyes at Dani, who was laying on her sleeping bag, glaring at her brother behind his back.

 _Okay, maybe in retrospect, putting our family in the remote wilderness with an unstable sister who has ghost powers wasn't the best idea. But since there's no way I'd admit that I'm wrong, about_ anything _, I had to keep Dani under constant watch_.

Dani gasped when she saw Youngblood phase into their tent with a mischievous smirk, but like what has been happening all day, James still couldn't see him at all since he was still staring down at his sister.

"Go away!" Dani demanded to Youngblood before she threw her pillow at James's face while he yelped a little and she quickly fired an ecto beam from her finger, blasting Youngblood out of the tent as he shouted.

James removed the pillow and frowned at his sister annoyingly. "I can't do that, Dani. You may not believe it, but I understand what you're going through." He said, unaware that Youngblood phased his arm through his head teasingly.

Dani stood up in alarm. "No, you don't!"

"But I do, more than you know. Look, I know you think there's a ghost here, but there isn't, Dani." Youngblood phased back into the tent as he smirked at Dani and shifted his hand into a hot iron, preparing to brand James. Dani, however, remained calm when she frowned and turned her back to James while she crossed her arms. "And turning your back to me won't solve anything."

Dani fired a ghost beam from her fingertip again while it reflected off a mirror and blasted Youngblood dead on out of the tent as he yelped before he could even brand James.

Dani turned back to her brother. "Fine, then I'm going to sleep." She lied back down on her sleeping bag and covered herself up before snoring was heard.

James, however, didn't look fooled as he walked over to the bag. "You can't fool me, Dani, I know you're awake in there." He then heard tooting noises, confusing him when he cocked an eyebrow. "And...gassy?" He removed the sheets, revealing only the Alibi O' Matic, and he realized Dani escaped with her intangibility power. "Ack! Nice."

Outside the tent, Dani phased through the ground in her ghost form as she hovered around for any signs of Youngblood and his skeleton horse, but didn't see or heard anything other than the ravine stream and the wolves howling at the night in the distance.

"Dani?!" James called out, making Dani gasp as she quickly phased into the RV and changed back into her human form as James crawled out of their tent.

Dani hopped out of the RV and in front of her brother urgently . "James, you have to unlock the ghost weapons, we're all in danger!" She said as she grabbed him by his shoulders.

"Yeah, from _you_!" James retorted as he shoved her hands off him.

"Look, I know you think I'm crazy, but I'm not! You can't see him, because only kids can see him! You have to believe me!"

James only gave a look with his hands on his hips, showing he didn't look convinced and still didn't believe her. Dani saw Youngblood behind him as he shifted his hand into an axe while he smirked. Dani quickly grabbed James and pulled him away before the cowboy-dressed ghost kid could slice her brother in half as he sliced the ground instead, making him frown. Dani and James both got up, but now James looked really annoyed when he glared even more at his 'unstable' sister.

James suddenly gasped as he made a fake look of concern. "Wait, I do see him! He's right behind you!" He acted out.

Dani turned around to where he was look. "Where?" James then suddenly shoved his sister into the RV before he quickly used his necklace to shut the door and lock up the vehicle as Dani looked out the window. "James, what are you doing?!"

"This is for you own good, Dani!"

She tried to pry open the door, but it wouldn't budge as it was locked up tight and then pounded her fists to the window. "LET ME OUT!" She suddenly made a look of realization. "Duh, ghost powers." She changed into her ghost form and was about to phase out of of the RV, until James thought quickly when he smirked and activated the ghost shield as Dani only bounce right back into the vehicle.

"And just to humor you, I've turned on the ghost shield so no ghosts can get in...or _out_."

Meanwhile, Youngblood and his horse walked to Jackie and Matt's tent as they began to push on it as the inside began to shake while Jackie snored in her sleep and Matt woke up barely.

"Jackie, you're snoring it shaking the whole tent. Better get the Fenton Earplugs." Matt moaned before he took a pair a two earplugs and shoved them against his ears and smiled in satisfaction before he went back to sleep, unaware of their upcoming doom.

Dani changed back to human form as she glared menacingly at her smirking brother, until she noticed Youngblood and his horse pushing on their parents' tent. "James, turn around! Mom and Dad's tent!" She warned.

But as soon as James turned to their parents' tent, it stood perfectly still since he couldn't see the ghosts at all, making him turn back to his sister as he frowned in annoyance. "Forget it, Dani. I'm _not_ letting you out of there and I'm _not_ keeping my eyes off you from _one_ second." He said sternly.

Dani watched as Youngblood and his horse went back to pushing on the tent again when James looked away and dragged it straight towards the ravine nearby. Dani leaned over and pressed a button, hoping to trigger the ghost weapons, but only ended up turning on the windshield wipers when it splashed water all over James as he shielded himself.

"Ah, real mature, Danielle! If you're gonna be delusional, can you at least act your age?" James asked rhetorically in annoyance with his hair dripping wet and his shirt all soaked in water.

"You're maybe _you_ should act...your age?" Dani began to tell off, but then allowed his words to sink in.

She suddenly remembered that the only reason James couldn't even see Youngblood at all was because her brother _thought_ he was an adult, but in reality, he was still just a teenager at about sixteen years old. If she was going to have to force James into acting like a kid his own age again, she was going to have to do the one thing that always sets an older sibling off the edge: immaturity.

While James squeezed some water off his shirt, Dani sprayed him with more water, making him yelp before he glared up at his sister again. "You're not an adult, James, you're a kid, just like me." She said with a smile.

"We're focusing on _your_ problems, Dani, not mine." James turned around and crossed his arms until he heard noises coming from the RV as he looked back and his eyes went wide when he saw Dani doing some weird faces straight at him.

First, she stuck her tongue out while she held out her mouth wide while making more noises, making him frown. She then held her eyelids up while she held up her nose and wiggling her tongue, making him narrow his eyes. She finally began to pull her eyelids in and out as she continued to laugh with the weird noises, enough to finally make James glare as he growled at her immaturity while his face turned red from his rising anger.

" _James is a spaz...James is a spaz...James is a spaz_ …" Dani said in a sing-song voice through the bullhorn.

"Cut it out, you little brat!" James demanded angrily.

" _I know you are, but what am I?_ " Youngblood suddenly noticed what was going on between the siblings as he took interest before he flew behind James while he watched the whole thing.

"Will you grow up?" James said with his hands on his hips.

" _Will you grow up?_ " Dani imitated childishly through the horn as she smirked.

"Stop mocking me!"

"Stop mocking me!" James then sharply turned his back to her as he crossed his arms and tried to ignore her. "Oh! Oh! Who's this? Is this Bearbert Einstein?" Dani picked up James's favorite childhood toy and picked up a barbecue fork before she stabbed it into the bear's face. "Oh, oh, oh noooo!"

James gasped and turned back around as he glared demandingly. "Leave him alone!" But Dani ignored him when she ripped the stuffing out of his toy with the fork, making him recoil in panic. Youngblood laughed at the immaturity Dani was doing to her brother as she smirked even more while she ripped more stuffing out of the Bearbert toy. That finally made James finally throw a fit when he began jumping up and down. "PUT HIM DOWN! PUT HIM DOWN! PUT HIM DOWN! PUT HIM DOWN!" He dropped to his knees in despair and cried in his hands. "Put him down!"

Dani smirked at Youngblood before he bursted into laughter and wiped a tear from his eye. "Man! He's even brattier than I am!" He exclaimed as he grinned at James.

James suddenly removed his hands in surprise. "Who said that?"

Youngblood's smiled dropped with a look of shock. "Huh?"

Dani smiled brightly before her brother turned around and gasped when he saw Youngblood floating right in front of him, or in other words, the ghost Dani has been seeing this whole entire time. "A ghost? A ghost!" James turned back to his sister and smiled when he realized that she wasn't going insane after all. "You're not crazy!"

Dani smiled in satisfaction as she crossed her arms. "You have now stooped to my level, thank you for shopping Fenton Mart." She said.

The horse finally pushed their parents' tent straight into the ravine as it floated down the currents. The siblings gasped when they witnessed this and they both exchanged determined look as James used his necklace to deactivate the ghost shield and unlock the door, freeing Dani as she smiled.

"I'll take the RV, you go...somewhere I can't see you and get help!" James said before Dani jumped out of the RV and ran off somewhere to transform. James then hopped into the RV with Bearbert on the passenger seat as James glared determinedly and switched the ghost weapons back online. "This is for Bearbert!"

Several ghost weapons sprung outside the RV, making Youngblood gasp before James floored the vehicle to full speed as the ghost kid shouted and tried to fly away. The guns all fired multiple energy beams at Youngblood while he quickly managed to evade their attacks as he yelped and then quickly mounted on his steed as they galloped away from the Fenton Assault Vehicle.

"I'm going ghost!" Dani cried as she ran across the ground and changed into her ghost form before she flew into action.

On the river, Jackie and Matt's tent continued floating down the river as water overflowed into the tent, making Jackie wake up from her sleep.

"Huh? Well, that hasn't happened since I stopped drinking coffee before bed." She said before she looked out the tent and gasped when she saw her tent floating across the river and was heading straight towards a waterfall in front of them. "Matthew, wake up! I spy something beginning with a W!" Jackie grabbed her husband by his sleeping bag, enough to startle him awake. As the tent free fell down the waterfall, Dani quickly flew down and caught their tent as she gently placed back where it belonged. "We're about to plummet into a roaring, white watery…" Jackie grabbed Matt and jumped out of the tent, but then suddenly landed on solid land, much to her confusion. "Doom?"

Back with the RV, James drove the vehicle like a mad boy as he chased after Youngblood who has been driving her sister insane. "FOR BEARBERT!" He exclaimed angrily.

Youngblood suddenly halted his horse before he smirked. "Whoa! What are we running away for?"

He flew off his steed and laughed as he held out his feet and fired multiple sharp spurs from his boots while they sliced off all the weapons from the RV, causing James to immediately brake the RV as it screeched into a halt. As Youngblood charged at the RV, Dani suddenly arrived and snatched the ghost kid off his horse and angrily slammed him onto the roof of the vehicle. James felt the thud when he immediately drove the RV again as Dani towered over the ghost kid who has been tormenting her and trying to make everyone think she was going nuts.

"Wanna play with the big kids, Youngbutt?!" Dani exclaimed before she grabbed Youngblood and dangled him over the side of the vehicle by his leg and he screamed in pain when she dragged his head across the ground with the RV moving at top speed. "Having fun yet?!"

While Jackie and Matt dusted themselves, the RV suddenly drove right past them. "Jackie, what's going on? Where are the kids?!" Matt asked frantically as he grabbed his wife by her pajamas.

"Matt, look! It's that Phantom kid again!" Jackie said as she watched Dani firing a ghost beam at the RV, but none of them could see the ghost she was currently beating up. "And this time she's attacking our wheels! Hang on, kids, Mommy's coming!" Jackie suddenly pulled out an ecto-gun she wasn't even allowed to bring out of nowhere.

Matt narrowed his eyes at his wife. "Jackie, where did that ghost weapon come from?"

Jackie looked rather surprised herself like she has never considered it. "I'd, uh...I'd rather not say."

Dani slammed Youngblood back on the roof of the RV, now all battered and bruised from being beaten up as he scowled at the older ghost girl. His horse charged at Dani from behind, but James quickly blasted him into pieces with an ecto-gun before he blew the smoke from it as the skull landed on Youngblood's lap.

"Not so tough now that he can see you, huh, kid?" Dani retorted before James braked the RV.

"What are you gonna do, huh? At some point, I'm gonna squirm free. It's not like you can lock me up in jail or something." Youngblood retorted back with a smirk.

James suddenly tossed the Fenton Thermos at Dani's head before she caught it in her hands and stared at her brother oddly. "Sorry, slipped out of my hand." James said innocently.

Dani briefly gave her brother an odd look before she smiled and charged up the thermos as she aimed it at Youngblood. She fired a blue stream of energy as she sucked Youngblood and his skeleton partner inside while his scream echoed inside and she recapped the thermos. "Actually, it's _just_ like I can lock ya up in jail or something." Dani mocked as she grinned cleverly.

Dani hovered next to James as they both shared the same warming smile.

 _So, in the end, no matter how abnormal things may seem, or abnormal our life can be_ …

"Drop the thermos and step away from my son, punk!" Jackie shouted angrily as she aimed her ecto-gun at the ghost girl as Jackie and Matt both glared at her.

 _Everything was back to normal...well,_ our _version of normal_.

James winked at his little sister before he pressed a button and activated the windshield wipers, spraying Jackie and Matt as they both yelped and Dani flew back to the tent to change back while her folks were distracted.

"Get me a Fenton Towel, STAT!" Jackie exclaimed as Matt held her close in concern.

* * *

A couple of nights later, the Fenton family finally returned to Amity Park, now that Youngblood was defeated and Dani was back to being her old self again. Jackie was very relieved to be back at the ghost hunting business since the camping trip pretty much proved that she couldn't get through one weekend without blabbering about ghosts.

In Fenton Works, James was currently in his bedroom as he wrote on his personal journal.

 _So yeah, sometimes I do feel like the weight of the world is on my shoulders and I'm the only responsible adult in the family...but Dani's responsible, and she's a kid. Which means it's probably safe for me to be a kid every now and then_.

James stopped writing when he looked out his window and saw Dani flying across the neighborhood in her ghost form while he smiled at her. He then glanced down at his Bearbert Einstein bear toy, that was all sewed up, and hugged it close to his cheek, until his toy suddenly made a farting noise, making James perk up in confusion.

He dug into his bear toy until he pulled out the Abili O' Matic, and he immediately realized it was just one of Dani's practical jokes. "Oh, real mature, Danielle!" James exclaimed before he frowned in annoyance.


	8. The Ultimate Enemy: PART 1

**Season 2 Episode 8**

The Ultimate Enemy: Part 1

"It's Time to SCREAM!"

Ten years into the future, the entire world was a desolate, deserted planet, filled with nothing but ruined and destroyed buildings of cities, nothing but cockroaches scurrying across the rumbles and debris, and there was not a single human life and not a sign of nature anywhere. There was no sun shining, no rain, no life or animals in sight: only ruins of cities being destroyed by one monstrous and powerful ghost as lightning flashed in the endless darkness above all the destruction. The only safe haven on the entire Earth from all the evilness happening outside on the entire planet was Amity Park, protected by a strong ghost shield, which was powered by multiple towers that circled and surrounded the entire upgraded city from the evilest threat that has ever touched upon the entire globe.

Despite all the disasters outside the shield of Amity Park, the residences seemed to just continue on with their normal lives, completely ignoring the isolated outside world. Cars have been advanced into hover vehicles and buildings have been remodeled much higher. Most stayed the same like Casper High School as the defender of Amity Park, twenty-four year old Vincent Gray, now with a solder-like hairdo and more muscular from his life of fighting ghosts, flew over the building on his hoverboard.

"HI!" A couple of kids called after their defender as they waved and he flew away.

Vincent merely gave them a smile and saluted to the kids before he jetted across the futuristic city. He came to a stop at one of the towers that was powering the ghost shield as he settled his board aside on the ledge and opened a panel while he examined it, showing that it was completely fine and operational.

"Ghost Shield Tower Nine, one-hundred percent operational." Vincent said into his watch communicator, revealing his father, Damon Gray, now an old man with an eye patch and missing an arm.

" _Great, son, check the last tower and get ba-_ " He began to order his son, but then Vincent's watch suddenly went static and he lost contact with his father.

"Father? Father!"

Then the screen showed two bloody red evil eyes, but didn't reveal the face. " _Hello, Vincent_." A sinister female voice said through the watch.

Vincent look surprised at first before he narrowed his eyes in disgust and anger. "You, again?! I don't care how powerful you are, ghost, you can't break through the shield!"

" _...Until today_." The eyes suddenly went wide when an extremely powerful and loud ghost scream/howl was heard throughout the entire city of Amity Park.

Vincent immediately clapped his hands on his ears tightly, as did all of the other citizens in the entire city as it trembled from this raw force of sonic frequencies. Windows of the buildings and cars' windshields shattered to bits and the entire ground vibrated from the loud howl. Vincent glanced at the panel in front of him and gasped when he saw it dropping and losing power rapidly and the entire tower began to explode. Vincent quickly grabbed his jet sled and jumped over the ledge and off the balcony before the explosion reached him, but the force made him lose his air when he was about to hurtle through the glass building in front of him. He quickly pressed on his watch as his sled automatically caught him before the window shattered.

Vincent sat on his board and gasped as he watched the rest of the ghost shield towers exploding like a domino chain. As soon as they were all destroyed, the ghost shield that was engulfing the city began to displace. The citizens froze in their places as they watched their ghost shield that has been protecting them for years disappear before their eyes in horror and left the entire city of Amity Park completely defenseless. Lightning struck in the sky as alarms blared loudly across town before everyone ran for their lives and they quickly ran into some protective domes into the parts unknown as they tried to hide from the biggest ghost threat they have ever seen.

Vincent watched the panicking crowds hide into the domes before he glanced back down at his watch. " _Like the new power? I call it: my ghostly wail_." The evil female voice said, revealing that _she_ was the one who began that howling that set the entire city into a massive panic.

The ghost hunter suddenly heard something coming his way when he turned, only to get blasted back by a purple gemstone that was hurtling right towards him. Vincent plummeted out of the sky as he tumbled to the ground, near the Nasty Burger 2, all bruised from the unexpected attack.

Vincent opened his eyes weakly, and then went wide-eyed when he saw the attacker before him. "You?"

It was the Fright Knight himself, hovering over the ghost hunter with his arms crossed. "Yes, me...and I serve a new mistress now." He said sinisterly before he unleashed another purple gemstone straight at Vincent, but he quickly pressed on his watch and his board swooped in. He quickly hopped on board and flew away as the stone exploded on the new Nasty Burger.

"I gotta get to Dad."

Vincent rode down the city and up a building as he evaded the Halloween Spirit's gemstones while he chased him by his tail. Vincent jetted straight to Fenton Works just as the Fright Knight fired another large stone at it destroyed the OP Center's antenna and created a hole. Vincent used the hole as a route when he flew straight across the house and into the lab where his father, Damon, was while alarms blared.

"Dad, the Fright Knight's here, which means _she_ can't be far behind! What do we do?! What do we-" Vincent began to asked his father fearfully before he was cut off when they heard the same ghostly howling.

Damon looked straight into his son's eyes. "Vincent...run!" He told him.

The entire floor of the Fenton Works lab began to crack as green light emitted right from the gaps in front of the Fenton Ghost Portal. The entire floor exploded as a ghostly woman emerged out while torrents of green flames erupted around her while she held out her fists straight out her sides.

The Grays stared at her in horrified silence as she landed in front of them and came into view.

The ghost woman had long, white flaming hair the blazed across her knees (possibly up to her ankles), blood-red eyes that were thirsty for destruction, fangs for teeth and pointy ears, green/blue skin, and dark purple lipstick. Her entire figure and structure was slim and lean, but she looked more tougher and more powerful than she looked. She wore a matching black and white two-piece jumpsuit that revealed her midriff, consisting of a shirt that is white in the front and black in the back with a black v-shaped collar and black elbow-length gloves. She also wore black pants with a white belt and black thigh-high high-heel boots with white endings, and even had a white and gray cape with pointed ends. And the extremely worst part was, she has a black DP ghost logo on her chest.

This ghost woman was undoubtedly twenty-four year old Dani Phantom. In her teen years, she was once a great heroine of Amity Park, who dedicated her life into protecting her hometown from ghost attacks. But now ten years later in the future, she was now the most evil and most powerful ghost on the planet, known as Dark Dani Phantom, or as people would dub her now as Dana Phantom. How she inexplicably went from a helpful, friendly heroine to a sociopathic, heartless villainess was beyond everyone's understandings as far as they knew.

"Hello, Vincent." Dark Dani said with a sickening grin, and her voice was much more deeper and evil. Vincent gaped fearfully at her with wide eyes. "...and goodbye." She raised her hand out to the Grays and fired a powerful green ecto beam as Fenton Works exploded.

Time suddenly paused when an image of Dark Dani Phantom appeared on screen in the Ghost Zone. A ghost child with a purple cloak and a scepter in his hand flew in front of the image of older Dani.

"Now do you understand?" A voice asked in the shadows.

"Yes, Dani Phantom grows up to be the most evil ghost on the planet." The ghost said in a calm and soft voice as he shifted into adult form. He turned around, revealing his blue face with a scar running across his eye with an annoyed scowl. "What do you want _me_ to do about it?"

"You're the Master of Time, Clockwork, isn't it obvious?"

"In order to save the future, Dani Phantom must perish!" The second voice said as he flew out of the shadows, revealing to be a council-like ghost with one eye. Both of them were very concerned about the future before them, and wanted to rid Dani Phantom out of the world to ensure the safety of the human world and the Ghost Zone.

* * *

Theme Song:

(She's a phantom)

(Dani Phantom, Phantom, Phantom)

Yo, Dani Fenton, she was just fourteen  
When her parents built a very strange machine  
Designed to view a world unseen

(She's gonna catch 'em all, cause she's Dani Phantom)

When it didn't work, her folks, they just quit  
Then Dani took a look inside of it  
There was a great, big flash, and everything changed  
Her molecules got all rearranged

(Phantom, Phantom)

When she first woke up, she realized she had snow white hair, and glowing green eyes  
She could walk through walls, disappear, and fly  
She was much more unique than the other gals  
And it was then that she knew what she had to do  
She had to stop all the ghost that were coming through  
She's there to fight, for me and you!

(She's gonna catch 'em all, cause she's Dani Phantom)  
(She's gonna catch 'em all, cause she's Dani Phantom)  
(She's gonna catch 'em all, cause she's _Dani Phantom_ )

* * *

In the present time at Amity Park, the end of the semester was underway and arriving for all of the students of Casper High when their vice principal and teacher, Mr. Lancer, arranged an assembly in the auditorium while all of the students were present as Lancer walked onto the podium on stage.

"Your future is not carved in stone, people, but it may be carved with a number two pencil." Mr. Lancer said through the microphone as he held up a simply pencil in his hand.

"Oh, please." Tina and Sam both moaned in boredom as they slumped on their seats.

"Quiet! This is important!" Dani said quietly to her friends, making them look kind of surprised that she was interested at what Lancer had to say.

"As most of you have probably forgotten, you will be taking the Career Aptitude Test on Saturday." Lancer explained before he gestured to Dani's brother and his star pupil, James Fenton, who was sitting brightly on a seat next to the vice principal. "Do well, like Mr. Fenton here who got-"

"The highest score in the history of the CAT." Dani muttered under her breath as she spoke along with Lancer and rested her cheek on her fist.

"-and a successful future will be assured!" The screen showed images of race car drives, millionaire homes, and other possible jobs for the teens. He then scolded when he gestured to an out-of-shape redhead, who was snoozing on his seat. "Fail, like Irving 'third-degree' Burns here who got the lowest score in the history of the CAT, and you will be doomed to a career...at the Nasty Burger." An image of the fast food restaurant, Nasty Burger, showed up on screen behind Lancer.

"Hey, working at Nasty Burger takes brains, you know!" Irving protested with an offended scowl as he stood up and turned his attention to the crowd of students. "If those Nasty secret herbs and spices in our Nasty sauce are overheated, it could cause an explosion that take out a whole city block!" The teens only remained silent as they stared at him dully, not really interested in his warning. "Oh, who am I kidding? My life is over." And he walked off stage with slumped shoulders.

After the miserable Nasty Burger employee left, Lancer held up the CAT answers booklet in his hand. "These aren't just the answers to the test, they're the answers to your future." He placed the booklet inside a briefcase as he locked it up with a key and handcuffed the case to his wrist to keep it from escaping his possession. "Remember, it's your future, do you want fries with it?" With that happy note for his students, the vice principal and teacher walked off stage while James stared at him oddly.

"Dani, are you okay?" Tina asked her best friend when she noticed the stunned expression on her friend's face. "Dani?"

* * *

Back in the Ghost Zone, in an unknown and unseen realm, Clockwork watched the image of Dani's stunned face and the two one-eyeballed ghosts were with him as well, much to his annoyance.

"What are you waiting for? Now's the perfect chance to take her out!" The first eyeball ghost ushered Clockwork, wanting him to kill Dani now to ensure the safety of the future from the destruction Dark Dani has caused (or that Dani would cause eventually).

"That's the problem with you Observants. All you do is observe." Clockwork said calmly as he shifted into a child and glared annoyingly at his employers.

"You know our oath, Clockwork: to watch." The second one said.

"But never act, which is where you bring me in to do your dirty work." The time ghost changed into an old man before he switched the image to where it showed Dani currently at Fenton Works, in the kitchen while she studied for the test. "She turns evil, because she's under pressure for some test? Fine, then perhaps it's time for a test of my own."

* * *

In the kitchen of Fenton Works back in the real world, Dani was sitting at the table, covered with books as she tried to study with a sample Lancer handed everyone after the assembly.

After all her past ghost fights the past months, it has really cut her off from her study time, not that she was really interested in the least, but after hearing that she had to work at the Nasty Burger by force if she failed, it was a really unexpected turn for her as she tried to make sure her future was to become an astronaut, and not some loser fast food employee.

Her older brother, James, arrived in the kitchen as he looked over her shoulder to see the sample. Before Dani could bubble an answer on the sample, James made a noise like he was about to tell her that wasn't the right answer, making her choose another, but he warned her again. Dani did this a few times more, and each time James stopped her while she became even more nervous and irritated.

"OKAY! I GET IT!" Dani exclaimed, finally couldn't handle being corrected by James anymore when she threw her arms into the air in exasperation, enough to make her older brother recoil from her sudden outburst of anger. "You're brilliant, I'm dumb, and I'll never be able to get as high of scare as you. So far, I'm not even qualified to scrape the grease off the Nasty grill." Dani flicked her pencil away.

"All I want is for you to succeed, Dani, and doing well on the test can help." James said to his sister. "There are three things I've learned in life…"

"Study hard, do your best, and…" Dani and James said in unison while Dani slumped in boredom.

"DUCK!" Dani stared at her brother in confusion until a metal boomerang suddenly flew into the kitchen and smacked Dani right in the back of her head.

"OW!" She exclaimed as she held onto her head and picked up the weird-looking boomerang. "A boomerang?"

Her parents, Matt and Jackie Fenton, arrived in the kitchen as their daughter threw the boomerang out of the kitchen. "I call it the Booo-merang. It locks on a ghost's unique ecto-signature and seeks it out wherever it goes." Jackie explained before the Booo-merang flew back into the kitchen and smacked Dani on the back of her head again as it landed in Matt's hand.

"Although why it's keying into Dani is _way_ beyond me." Matt said as he examined the boomerang device in confusion, still not knowing why it kept on keying onto his own daughter.

Jackie then noticed the sample in front of Dani on the table. "What's that, Danielle? One of those stupid CAT tests? I failed that and I didn't turn out to be a cat." Jackie and Matt then both walked out of the kitchen to leave their children alone.

Dani growled in frustration and stress. "Oh, I GIVE-" She began to shout out loud as she angrily shoved her books off the table.

"TIME OUT!" Clockwork said out of nowhere.

Time froze as Dani's books floated in midair while Dani shoved them aside and James was in a verge of a sneeze, but he and his sister both froze like a pause button has been pressed on them. They remained absolutely still when Clockwork appeared in the kitchen with a little ghost girl with blue skin, blue overalls, a pick funnel shirt, a pink lunch lady hat, and black hair tied into pigtails, and she was currently asleep.

"Ah, good. Parents gone, she's alone with her brother." Clockwork said with a smile before he inspected the Fenton siblings.

He pulled out a medallion designed like a gear with a CW emblem on it before he placed it over the ghost girl's neck when she woke up and looked around in confusion. "Huh? Wha? Where am I?" She wondered.

"Amity Park, before you were born." Clockwork pointed at Dani frozen in time as he shifted to an old man. "That girl there is part ghost, and my employers believe her to be a threat. Would you be a dear and dance a little dance for us?" The girl glared at Dani in agreement before the time ghost pressed on his staff. "TIME IN!" And he disappeared without a trace.

Time resumed itself when the books dropped to the floor. "-UP!" Dani finished angrily.

"-CHOO!" James sneezed in his hand.

Dani's ghost sense suddenly went off as it alerted her. "A ghost? Here?" She suddenly rose from her seat and faced her brother. "NOW GET OUT OF MY ROOM!"

James stared at her in confusion with an arched eyebrow. "We're in the kitchen." He pointed out, until he saw the little ghost girl behind her, and he realized why she said that while she panicked a little from her slip up. "But...i-if that's your attitude...I don't want to see you...or anything you might do in here in the next several minutes!" And he walked out of the kitchen as casually as possible.

Dani seemed a little confused by him. "What's with him?" She turned and gasped at the unfamiliar, yet familiar-looking ghost girl hovering above her as she glared. Dani changed into her ghost form while she stared at this new ghost in confusion. "More importantly, what's with _you_?"

"I am Box Lunch! Daughter of the Box Ghost and the Lunch Lady!" She screamed dramatically like her father would.

That made Dani's face grimace in disgust. "Umm...eew!"

"And now, you will face the death of my box and lunch based DOOM!" She began to summon the boxes of food from the shelves and the fridge of the entire kitchen as she made them into her suit, much like how the Lunch Lady would when she became the meat monster, but hers wasn't that threatening. "And now-and you probably knew this was coming-BEWARE!"

However, Dani only charged into action straight at Box Lunch, knocking the boxes off of her as they phased out of Fentons Works and towards the Nasty Burger. Lancer was eating his lunch with the briefcase containing the answer booklet to the CAT still cuffed to him as Sam and Tina approached him.

"Shouldn't you two slackers be studying for the CATs?" Lancer reminded his students.

"I've already studied." Tina said proudly.

"I'm sure we'll do fine." Sam added confidently.

"The test answers in this briefcase may indicate otherwise." Lancer said smugly as he held up his briefcase. "Enjoy your Nasty Burger...while you're still on this side of the counter." He then laughed at his own joke, but Sam and Tina exchanged unimpressed looks, not finding that joke funny at all. Until then, Lancer's burger suddenly flew off his plate and splattered ketchup, mustard, and pickles onto his face, surprising him greatly when his eyes went wide. "Fast Food Nation!"

Inside the restaurant, the customers' foods and lunches began to float in midair while the people gasped and looked up in bewilderment as they flew out of the building. Above the Nasty Burger, Dani and Box Lunch were facing off against each other as the food from the restaurant circled around the little ghost girl.

"Prepare to taste defeat!" Box Lunch said threateningly before she suddenly became nice. "And perhaps a nice side salad with that?" Apparently, she has also inherited her mother's mood swings.

"Pass." Dani said dully with her cheek resting on her hand.

"Then feast on my empty calories of DOOM!" Box Lunch hurled the floating food straight at Dani, who merely had her arms crossed as she turned intangible and allowed the lunches to fly harmlessly through her.

"Oh, come on! If you really are the daughter of the Box Ghost and the Lunch Lady-ew!-then you know how this ends." Box Lunch only flew above her as she slammed her out of the air and she phased into the Nasty Burger before she crashed onto a table, enough to make all of the customers run out of the building, screaming for their lives.

"Let's get out of here!" An employee exclaimed when he and his partner were about to run out, only to be blocked by Irving.

"No! You can't leave! As a duly-deputized Nast-ronaut, you took an oath to protect the Nasty sauce from overheating at all costs!" He exclaimed as he pointed at the Nasty Burger since vats at the corner of the kitchen that was currently at normal green.

"At minimum wage, I don't think so!" The girl employee said before she and her partner ran out of the Nasty Burger for their own lives while Irving poked his head from the door and scowled.

"You can kiss Employee of the Month goodbye!"

"That's right!" Dani said when she overheard Irving about the Nasty Burger sauces. "He said at the assembly 'If this stuff gets too hot, kaboom!'" She smiled with an idea as she picked up a tiny sauce packet from the utensil counter.

"Prepare for-" Box Lunch began, but then Dani suddenly flicked the packet onto her forehead, much to her confusion as she stared at it. "Huh?"

"Hey, Box Lunch...BEWARE!" Dani fired a tiny ghost beam from her finger as she heated up the packet on her forehead. The packet began to swell up from being overheated while Box Lunch clenched her eyes tightly as she braced herself.

Dani quickly turned herself intangible when it exploded with great force, it sent Dani flying out of the restaurant while the explosion took out a good portion of the Nasty Burger. With the crowd, Lancer held up his briefcase to shield himself before Dani flew straight towards him and phased through his case and landed next to Sam and Tina (who was eating a burger, despite everything that happened), with her hair, face, and jumpsuit covered in different kinds of sauces from the explosion. Irving walked out, also covered in sauce, looking very shaken up by the unexpected incident.

"Zen and the Art of Motorcycle Maintenance! RUN!" Lancer exclaimed in fear before everyone immediately ran for their lives away from the Nasty Burger, leaving Dani and her friends alone.

"Dani, who was that ghost you were fighting?" Tina asked Dani as she helped her up to her feet.

"That was Box Lunch, the daughter of the Box Ghost and the Lunch Lady." Dan replied with a chuckle.

"Yikes!" Sam and Tina said in unison.

"Actually it's more of an 'eww!'. I don't know what's going on…" Dani suddenly spotted the medallion she noticed Box Lunch was wearing during their whole fight. "But this medallion might give us a clue." She was about to lean down to pick it up, until she suddenly noticed something stuck on her back. She reached behind her and removed it before she examined it, and immediately recognized that it was the answer booklet to the CATs. It must have gotten stuck onto her back when that explosion made her phase through Lancer's case. Dani's eyes widened in shock. "Oh my gosh! The answers to the CATs!"

In the Ghost Zone, Clockwork and the Observants watched the whole thing from Clockwork's realm. "Now watch this, she'll make the right choice, and you'll see you have absolutely nothing to-" Clockwork began reassuringly.

Dani smiled happily and thrusted the booklet in the air. "HELLO, GREAT FUTURE!"

"You're not...actually thinking about peeking at the answers, are you?" Tina asked, not sounding exactly impressed by her reaction and looking as concerned as Sam was.

Dani changed back into her human form and smiled down at the booklet. "Of course I am, are you?"

Back in the Ghost Zone, the ghosts saw the whole thing while Clockwork frowned at the ghost girl's terrible decision. "She's stolen the test answers!" The first Observant said.

"She's clearly going to cheat!" The second one said.

"She has your time medallion!"

"She has your time medallion!"

"You said that twice." Clockwork pointed out as he shifted into a child.

"Destroy her now, Clockwork!" The first Observant demanded the time ghost urgently.

"I know what I'm doing." Clockwork placed his hand on one of the gears as it showed an image of Skulker with Technus' face on his chest and Skulker's robot body had a new form with new upgrades. "She put the answers to the test in her hands, and she made the wrong decision…"

On the main image screen gear, it showed that the explosion Dani created earlier also knocked an active stove on the sauce vat as its heat began to overcook the herb and spice sauces as the meter dialed up to the yellow area. Clockwork pressed the button on his staff as the screen showed Dani fighting off against the Skulker-Technus ghost, then showed Dani facing off against her evil future self, Dark Dani, indicating Dani was going to battle against her own evil future self soon, then showed Fenton Works tumbling and collapsing down over Sam and Tina as they braced themselves. Finally, the image showed James, Jackie, Matt, Lancer, Tina, and Sam all bound and gagged by green energy since they were tied up to the overheating sauce vats until it exploded and killed all of them while Dani watched in absolute horror.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Dani screamed at the death of all of her friends and family, the people she loved and cared about all gone.

"Her future is sealed." Clockwork said.

* * *

The next day at Casper High, the trio walked down the hallway as Tina and Sam continued to convince Dani to return the answers to Lancer since they knew cheating was wrong and expected more from her.

"So, are you going to return the test answers or not?" Sam asked Dani.

"I will! I'm just...waiting for the right moment." She said, but sounded a little reluctant.

"Like maybe _after_ the test?" Tina said with a clever grin, making Dani glare at her in annoyance. "Right, you're not actually thinking about cheating on a test that you're convinced will determine your future."

Unaware to the trio, as they walked past the teacher's lounge, Lancer overheard their last conversation before he made a look of suspicion like some was up. He returned into the lounge where he unlocked the briefcase and peeked inside. He gasped in absolute shock with wide eyes when he realized that the CAT answer booklet was gone.

In the hallway, James was talking with some of the boys as they all took no interests in his decision about which college to take when he graduated. "So it's between Harvard, Stanford, and Yale, and I can't make up my mind." James said, but the boys remained silent before they walked away from him. "So...see you after school? No?"

"Mr. Fenton, may I speak with you after school?" Mr. Lancer asked his star pupil solemnly as he approached him, making James stare at him in wonder.

After school that day, Dani, Sam, and Tina have arrived back to Fenton Works and into Dani's bedroom. They began to inspect the mysterious medallion Dani managed to recover from her battle with Box Lunch at the Nasty Burger, before she oddly disappeared like she has never even existed.

Tina plugged her PDA to the medallion and began to work her magic while her friends watched in silence. "I can't seem to hack into it, it's really high-tech." She admitted as they stared down at the medallion.

"Yeah, like it's from the _future_ or something." Sam said with a look of somewhat amazement by the odd-looking accessory.

"Well, speaking of the future, I think it's time I start preparing for mine." Dani said as she held up her backpack where the test answers were currently in.

Sam frowned at her, unimpressed. "You mean cheat?"

"I didn't say cheat."

"You didn't say not cheat." Tina added while she frowned as well since she didn't like this idea one bit either.

Dani facepalmed herself. "Guys, as much as I would love studying, I've been busy fighting ghosts. Besides, if you guys think this test is so meaningless, why do you even care if I cheat? Why don't I just study the answers?" Sam and Tina only blinked and remained silent. "No answers? Well, that's all the answer I need." She placed the test answers booklet on her desk and stared down at it reluctantly, ready to peek at the answers.

"Aren't you going to say something?" Tina asked Sam quietly.

"I'm her friend, not her dad. She wants to cheat, she can cheat." Sam said, but not liking this just as much and really wishing he _would_ stop her, but he knew that nothing was going to change her mind, since Dani was just ignorant and stubborn that way.

Dani began to hesitantly peel off the seal while her best friends watched in anticipated silence. Just before she could open it completely, her ghost sense went off when the Skulker with Technus' face on his chest appeared right into her room with wide grins.

Sam and Tina sighed in relief, but they made fake looks of concern and fear. "I mean, oh no! A ghost!" They said in unison.

Dani changed into her ghost form and flew at Skulker, but he merely swiped his hand and smacked her away as she crashed into the wall. She opened her eyes as they glowed green and glared up at this new Skulker hovering above her.

"Who are you?!" She demanded.

"I am Skulk-Tech 9.9, the future ghost world's greatest hunter." Skulker said.

"With its greatest techno villain as his operating system." Technus added with a grin.

"Skulker and Technus together?!" Dani said, looking surprised and amazed at the same time.

"Is that an eww or a yikes?" Tina wondered as she cocked an eyebrow. Unfortunately, the answer came when multiple claws sprung out of Skulk-Tech's back while they both grinned.

"Definitely a yikes!"

Dani quickly turned intangible as she avoided a claw and flew her friends out of her room and returned. She evaded more claws as they crack the door and floor, and Dani jumped to avoid the third until one arm swapped her to the floor as she grunted. She shrieked as she rolled out of the way from another claw and quickly jumped as the other demolished her desk, until the last one managed to grab Dani by her throat and Skulk-Tech held her close.

"Say farewell…" Skulker said.

"Ghost child!" Technus finished before the made a claw spin rapidly like a saw blade and slowly moved it close to Dani's face.

Suddenly, Skulker's wrist began to beep when he glanced at it in confusion. "What? Someone's hacking into the system? Again? I thought we fixed that!"

"We did, it must've accidentally synced up with somebody else's PDAAAAAAAA!" Technus screamed before their jetpack suddenly sprang out as they released Dani and phased straight through the ceiling.

Sam and Tina, who had her trusty PDA in her hand, reentered the room. "Wow, I can still hack into his systems with my handheld computer. I don't know if that's exciting or depressing." Tina admitted.

"Come on, follow me!" Dani said as she phased through the ceiling to follow Skulk-Tech.

"We'll walk." Tina and Sam walked out of her room.

While Dani chased after Skulk-Tech in the sky, they flew over Casper High, where Mr. Lancer was talking with James after he suspected that Dani has stolen the answers to the CAT when he overheard her conversation with her friends during their school hours, much to James' surprise.

"So, you're saying Dani stole the test answers? How?" James asked, looking mildly surprised that his sister would even do something selfish like that.

"I don't know...unless your sister suddenly gained the ability to turn invisible and reach through solid objects." Lancer said as he held up his empty case where the booklet should have been secured in.

James gulped nervously when he mentioned her powers and, in a way, he was right unknowingly as far as he knew. "But Mr. Lancer, you still have no proof Dani took the test answers!"

"Fair enough, she has up until the test to return the answers. BUT!" Lancer suddenly went up to James' face, who stood there in stunned silence. "If she cheats, I wouldn't just fail her...I'll destroy her _future_!"

Back in the sky, Skulk-Tech continued flying around town out of control with Dani following him. "What are you waiting for?! Activate the purple-back gorilla override!" Skulker ordered Technus.

"Don't tell me how to do my job!" Technus snapped.

Dani fired an ecto blast dead on at Skulk-Tech, sending him plummeting to the ground as they both shouted and crashed into the Nasty Burger, near the sauce vats. Skulker narrowed his eyes with provoke before he jetted out of the restaurant, but unfortunately he made the stove move even closer to the sauce vats while they overheated even more when the meter reached between the yellow and the red.

"Activating Phantom Palm Pummeler!" Technus said with a grin.

Skulker fired a beam from the palm of his hand directly at Dani, sending her flying backwards a little. He then fired at her again, making her briefly turn back to human as she fell a few feet before she regained her air when she changed back to her ghost half.

"You're shorting out my powers?!" Dani asked Skulk-Tech in shock.

"Indeed, the pummeler may not work on you in the future...but we had a feeling it would work on you here." Skulker said with a grin.

"The future?"

"Ohoh, I love it! You're much less powerful than that _other_ Phantom we have to deal with!" Technus cackled.

"What are you to talking ABOOOOUT?!" Skulk-Tech fired another beam at Dani, changing her back to human and she screamed as she plummeted to the ground, but then she luckily managed to grab a flagpole when it broke her fall and she dangled over it. "Wow, that flagpole thing works? Heh, I thought for sure it would-" Unfortunately, it suddenly snapped and Dani fell again. "BREEEEAK!" She bounced off a roof cover of a floral shop and landed in a pile of garbage-filled bags with a grunt. "I guess I don't have a future as an Olympic gymnast."

Skulk-Tech suddenly unleashed a metal cuff that snapped around her waist before it electrocuted her as she shrieked and fell onto her back, her face was now bruised while Skulker descended near her. "You don't have a future, period!" Skulker said as he glared at her.

"Not anymore!" Technus added angrily.

"I wouldn't bet on that!" Tina said when she and Sam arrived as they ran down the road just in time before Tina aimed her PDA directly at Skulk-Tech and hacked into his systems again while she short-circuited his suit.

"Oh poop." Skulker and Technus groaned in unison before they began to fall from the air before Skulker grabbed a flagpole like Dani did.

"Wow, that flagpole thing he-AHHHHHH!" Technus screamed when the pole snapped in half like what happened to Dani last time and crashed onto a light post while the same medallion Box Lunch was wearing before hung limply from his neck.

"Nice one, guys!" Dani said to her friends.

"Come on, Tina!" Sam said before he and Tina began to tug onto the cuff that was restraining Dani as they tried to pry it off. "Let's see...if we can get this thing off!"

The medallion on Skulk-Tech fell off and landed on the ground when he immediately began to glow and disappear, and with Dani, Sam, and Tina touching him, they were teleported out of Amity Park along with him.

In an unknown location of the Ghost Zone, the same place where the time ghost lived, Skulk-Tech flew through one of Clockwork's portals while Dani, Sam, and Tina all shouted as they were dragged along with him into the realm. After they landed on the ground, the cuff restraining Dani's waist opened up as it freed her and the trio looked around at this new location they have been sent to.

"Where are we?" Tina wondered when they saw gears and heard a lot of clocks ticking all around them.

"I don't know. The Ghost Zone, I think, but...no part of the Ghost Zone _I've_ ever seen." Dani admitted as they looked out the window.

They were definitely in the Ghost Zone alright, since they would never forget the look of the void, but this part of the endless dimension looked like a clock tower with gearheads turning and ticking outside, and Dani has definitely never been there before. And it was also like they had no idea what time it was, like they were in the main center of time: the very beginning, the very end, and it was like they were in every time at once.

"It happened right after his medallion fell off." Sam said.

"Then I think I know how to get us back!" Tina said when she noticed a hanger of hundreds of the same medallions they have been seeing all day since the Box Lunch incident. She slipped a medallion on around her neck and cheered when she expected to be teleported back home, but saw that nothing happened when her smile dropped. "Nothing, huh?"

"No, but nice bling." Sam walked up to the time-viewing screen.

Dani walked up to Tina and examined the medallion around her neck. "I don't like this." She mumbled.

"You're going to like _this_ even less!"

Tina and Dani walked up beside Sam, who was watching the time-viewing screen in front of him. What they saw before them was the future, ten years later, and saw a evil-looking ghost woman, who was Dani's evil future self, Dark Dani Phantom (or Dana), firing powerful beams of energy at everything and everyone as the humans ran for their lives in terror while she fired multiple story buildings. What scared and surprised Sam the most was that she was actually enjoying the chaos and terror she was upbringing the city until she made a water tower explode and caused a huge green fire. Dark Dani looked around at the horror she has bestowed on the humans and laughed cruelly with a sickening, wicked grin.

"I think I'm seeing your future...and you're kind of a brat." Sam said to Dani before they continued to watch.

They saw upgraded helicopters, tanks, and police cars all surrounding Dark Dani while she continued to smirk evilly as she hovered above them and took a deep breath. She then unleashed a powerful sonic scream that sounded like a ghost howl with green waves: the ghostly wail, and made all the armed vehicles on the ground and air fly away as they crashed elsewhere. Dark Dani halted her power and smiled evilly again.

"Okay, you're _really_ a brat." Sam corrected himself when he narrowed his eyes at his friend.

"Wow!" Dani said as she gently shoved Sam away, very amazed at the amazing ability her evil future self just used. "What is that, some kind of _ghostly wail_? What an awesome power! And I look totally hot!"

"Dani!" Sam and Tina said in unison as they gave their friend correcting glares.

"...If it weren't being used for evil...and I don't really like the fangs."

Tina turned back to Skulk-Tech, who was unconscious, as she began to mess around her PDA again. "Let's see if this future boy knows anything about…" She muttered to herself, until Skulk-Tech flew up into the air and was suddenly hurtled into the time portal. "I didn't do that!"

"I did." Clockwork said simply, catching the trio's attentions when they looked up and saw him descending above them. "I've sent him back to his own time, or...should I say _forward_ to his own time. You see, for me, time moves backwards and forwards, and...oh, why am I bothering? You're fourteen."

"Who are you? Where are we?" Dani asked the time ghost.

"Introductions? Fine...I am Clockwork, Master of Time. I've been charged with the task of eliminating your future so _that_ never happens." He pointed at his time portal and showed Dark Dani lifting up a tank with ease as she threw it a great distance away before the citizens ran for their lives when she began to fire more ecto blasts without even caring for their innocent lives.

Dani stared up at Clockwork with disbelief. "You've gotta be kidding me! Name _one_ evil thing I've done!"

Clockwork grinned before he showed her an image of James sneaking into his sister's room and dug into her backpack and, to his complete shock and disbelief, he pulled out the CAT answers booklet, proving that Lancer was right all along that Dani has stolen the answers to cheat on the test.

He gasped in complete horror and shock. " _Dani's a cheater!_ " He exclaimed in disbelief before he collapsed to his knees and tears sprinkled out of his eyes.

"Bet you can't find two!" Tina challenged, but Clockwork then showed them Dark Dani standing around the destruction she has caused as she flew away to do some more destruction.

"How about two _thousand_?" Clockwork clarified with a small glare.

Dani has finally heard enough from this time ghost telling her that she was destined to become evil when she glared at him. "I don't have to sit here and explain myself to you! I'm going ghost!" She cried out before she transformed into her ghost form and charged at the time ghost without thinking much.

"TIME OUT!" Clockwork said as he aimed his staff at Dani before she reached him, and she immediately froze and time reversed like a rewind button when she returned to the point where she began to transform.

"I'm going ghost!" She suddenly realized what just happened to her as her eyes went wide. "Whoa! Serious deja vu." She changed back into her ghost form as she brought out her Boo-staff before she spun it and flew straight back at the time ghost again.

"TIME OUT!" Time slowed down just as Dani was about to swing her staff at Clockwork, who moved out of the way before he pressed his staff again. "TIME IN!" Time returned to normal when Dani accidentally slammed into a bell and flew back as she cringe and the time ghost continued to replay her slamming to the bell while he pressed on his staff again. "I could do this all day, but...I have a schedule to keep." He slammed on his staff and this time, Dani fell to the ground as Clockwork grabbed a scythe from one of his statues and charged at the ghost girl.

"DANI! LOOK OUT!" Tina and Sam warned their friend in unison.

Dani managed to fly out of the way before Clockwork's swipe of his scythe sliced one of his gears in half, and he quickly aimed out his staff when time froze and Dani paused in mid air.

"Wait, how is it he can freeze time for Dani and not for us?" Tina asked Sam, but got no response when she waved her hand in front of his gaping face. "Sam?" She then noticed that he, too, was frozen in time. She then glanced down at her medallion and realized the reason that _she_ didn't get frozen in time was because Clockwork's medallion was protecting her from his powers. "I knew these medallions were good for something! It's like a get out of time free card!"

"Time's up, ghost girl!" Clockwork said as he raised up his scythe to finish off Dani, but Tina suddenly snatched the scythe off his hands before he could swipe at her, surprising him a little.

"Sorry, but no sudden death overtime in this game!" She managed to get two time medallions for her friends before she threw one of them each around their necks when Sam unfroze as he blinked in confusion and Dani flew away from Clockwork.

"Whoa! What happened?!" Dani exclaimed as she flew above her friends.

"We evened the playing field, just get the bad guy!" Sam said to Dani as he held up his medallion and pointed his thumb at Clockwork.

"You three have seen too much, you must be eliminated before you permanently alter the time stream." Clockwork said, before he began to duplicate himself into different time periods (like the French Revolution, Ancient Egypt, the Viking Era, the future, and the Vietnam War). The real Clockwork smirked at the teens. "Nowhere to run, children."

Dani glanced back at the time portal, showing the desolated Amity Park, ten years in the future. "Nowhere but the future!" She exclaimed before she grabbed both of her friends and flew them all through the time portal.

Clockwork continued to grin as he shifted into his child form. "Let's see if you have what it takes to face that future."

In the bleak future, Dani, Sam, and Tina teleported into the empty streets when Tina and Sam landed on the road and Dani flew in the air with her Boo-staff in her hand. There wasn't a single human life anywhere as the trio walked ahead with Dani hovering above them and they stared at all the destruction that would be bestowed on Amity Park in ten years.

"Man, if this is what we have to look forward to, I'm definitely not taking the CAT!" Tina said, looking a little frightened by the dark future.

"How do you think this all happened?" Sam asked Dani, but he had a feeling they already knew the answer.

"I don't know, but based on what we just saw...I have a really bad feeling I'm the one responsible." Dani said when she now finally began to realize that she really was gonna turn evil in ten years and that Clockwork was actually telling her the truth.

Future Vincent Gray suddenly popped out of the rumble on his hoverboard as he aimed his bazooka over his shoulder at Dani. "You got that right, ghost!" He snapped before he fired a beam below her and it exploded while she disappeared in the smoke.

Dani phased through the road and hovered in front of Vincent. "Vincent! Listen to me!"

But the older ghost hunter glared at her, since he possibly mistaken her as the evil Dark Dani Phantom. "You can't fool me this time, Phantom!"

Vincent fired more beams of energy at Dani while she flew into the air and evaded his attacks. He charged at her and hopped off his board as Dani flipped over it, but ended up getting caught in a pink net as she tumbled to the road. Vincent then aimed his gun directly at Dani like this was the moment he was waiting for for about tens years as he glared.

"Been waiting a long time for this. Goodbye and good…"

Tina and Sam suddenly slid between Vincent and Dani, preventing him from firing and destroying their friend. "Vincent, no!" Tina exclaimed with her arms spread out.

"Don't shoot!" Sam pleaded as Vincent lowered and powered down his gun.

The older ghost hunter stared at Sam and Tina in complete shock, bewilderment, and confusion like he was not expecting to see either of their presences at all. "S-Sam...Tina? I-it's not possible! This is a trick! YOU CAN'T BE ALIVE!" He exclaimed with wide eyes, suddenly overwhelmed with shocked confusion.

Tina dropped her arms in disbelief at what he just shouted out loud. "Wait, not alive? That's our future? I'm _definitely_ not taking the CAT!" She exclaimed, now feeling really frightened about the future now when her eyes went wide.

"The CAT...that was the last time I saw you alive! The big explosion at the Nasty Burger, y-you, Sam, Dani's family…" Vincent suddenly perked up when he went wide eyed in self-realization before he immediately glared angrily at Dani again as he charged up his bazooka again and prepared to kill her. "AND IT WAS ALL YOUR FAULT!" He suddenly got swept away by a green ecto-energy wave as he shouted in surprise.

The trio glanced up in surprise and they saw Dana Phantom in person as she hovered right above them while she saved Dani's life to ensure she still existed. "Actually, that was me...and _you_ , eventually." She said sinisterly as she grinned evilly at her younger past self, who only stared up at her in complete shock and confusion at her evil future self.

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED...**_


	9. The Ultimate Enemy: PART 2

**Season 2 Episode 9**

The Ultimate Enemy: Part 2

"It's Time to SCREAM!"

 _ **James: Previously on Dani Phantom…**_

 _In Amity Park, ten years in the future, citizens covered their ears from the loudest ghostly howl that was ever unleashed. The towers powering the ghost shield exploded as the shield shutted down and disappeared, leaving the town unprotected as alarms blazed and people screamed and ran for their lives._

 _In Fenton Works, a ghost woman burst out of the floor of the lab, and the woman was undoubtedly Dani's Phantom's older self, Dark Dani Phantom, and she stood a few feet away from the Grays, who were gaping in fear._

" _Hello, Vincent...and goodbye." She said sinisterly before she fired a ghost beam at them._

" _Dani Phantom grows up to be the most evil ghost on the planet, what do you want me to do about it?" Clockwork asked as he looked from the image of Dark Dani and then to the Observants._

" _Isn't it obvious?" The first Observant said._

" _In order to save the future, Dani Phantom must perish!" The second one said._

 _In the present day of Amity Park at Casper High, Lancer made an announcement to the students in the assembly as the end of the semester was drawing near. "As most of you have probably forgotten, you will be taking the Career Aptitude Test." Lancer announced before he held up the answers booklet. "These aren't just the answers to the test...they're the answers to your future. Do you want fries with it?" Dani stared in worried silence._

" _She turns evil, because she's under pressure for some test? Fine, then perhaps it's time for a test of my own." Clockwork said as Dani flew through Lancer's briefcase from an explosion from the Nasty Burger._

 _Dani pulled the CAT answer booklet from her back and gasped as she smiled. "HELLO, GREAT FUTURE!" She exclaimed happily._

" _You're not actually thinking about peeking at the answers, are you?" Tina asked Dani, not liking the idea one bit. "You're not actually thinking about cheating on a test you're convinced that will determine your future?"_

" _Guys, come on, I would love to study, but I've been busy fighting ghosts."_

" _So you're saying Dani stole the test answers? How?" James asked Mr. Lancer outside Casper High._

" _I don't know, unless your sister suddenly gained the ability to turn invisible and reach through solid objects." Lancer said, making James gulp nervously. "She has up until the test to return the answers. If she cheats, I won't just fail her...I'll destroy her_ future _!"_

" _You're much less powerful than that_ other _Phantom we have to deal with." Technus cackled._

 _Dani, Tina, and Sam were all dragged into Clockwork's Tower in the Ghost Zone as they looked around. "Where are we?" Tina asked._

" _I am Clockwork, Master of Time. I've been charged with the task of eliminating your future so_ that _never happens." Clockwork said, pointing at the screen that showing Dark Dani destroying buildings and attacking innocent people._

" _I think I'm seeing your future...and you're kind of a brat." Sam said to Dani._

" _You three have seen too much, you must be eliminated before you permanently alter the time stream. Nowhere to hide, children."_

" _Nowhere, but the future!" Dani exclaimed before she grabbed both of her friends as they flew through the time portal and into the desolated future around them. Future Vincent suddenly popped out of the rumble and fired his gun at Dani, which she avoided. "Vincent! Listen to me!"_

" _You can't fool me this time, Phantom!" He said as he attacked Dani and finally caught her in a pink net and was about to fire his gun again to finish her off, until Sam and TIna suddenly slid between them as they pleaded him not to destroy their friend, and he stared at them in bewilderment and confusion. "Sam...Tina? This is a trick! YOU CAN'T BE ALIVE!"_

" _Not alive? I'm_ definitely _not taking the CAT!" Tina exclaimed in fear at what she just heard._

" _The CAT...that's the last time I saw you alive! The big explosion at the Nasty Burger…" All of Dani's friends and family were bound and gagged to the Nasty Burger overheating vats as it exploded. "You, Sam, Dani's family...and it was all your fault!" Vincent aimed his gun again, but got swept away by a green ecto-wave as he shouted._

 _The trio looked up and saw Dana Phantom floating above them in person. "Actually, that was me...and_ you _, eventually." She smirked evilly._

" _Her future is sealed." Clockwork said as Dani stared at her evil future self in complete shock._

* * *

Theme Song:

(She's a phantom)

(Dani Phantom, Phantom, Phantom)

Yo, Dani Fenton, she was just fourteen  
When her parents built a very strange machine  
Designed to view a world unseen

(She's gonna catch 'em all, cause she's Dani Phantom)

When it didn't work, her folks, they just quit  
Then Dani took a look inside of it  
There was a great, big flash, and everything changed  
Her molecules got all rearranged

(Phantom, Phantom)

When she first woke up, she realized she had snow white hair, and glowing green eyes  
She could walk through walls, disappear, and fly  
She was much more unique than the other gals  
And it was then that she knew what she had to do  
She had to stop all the ghost that were coming through  
She's there to fight, for me and you!

(She's gonna catch 'em all, cause she's Dani Phantom)  
(She's gonna catch 'em all, cause she's Dani Phantom)  
(She's gonna catch 'em all, cause she's _Dani Phantom_ )

* * *

Dana Phantom stared down at her younger self and her past friends while they all stared at her in awe as they couldn't believe their eyes that they were staring at Dani's dark future, and that she was going to become the most evil ghost on the planet.

Dana landed in front of the trio with her hands on her hips. "Sam and Tina...it's been awhile. Ten years, to be accurate." She said darkly with an unfazed frown before she waved her energized hand in front of Sam and Tina as they braced themselves, but merely immobilized them since couldn't move and Dana walked closer to her old friends. "So...to what do I owe this little blast from the past?" Her eyes suddenly went wide when she saw Sam's time medallion around his neck and frowned in realization. "Clockwork...meddling again."

Dana suddenly got blasted as she grunted and crashed into a building by a red beam. She swiped the smoke away and saw Vincent, fully recovered and with a wrist gun as he blew on smoke billowing from it while he gave her a frown. Dana glared murderously before she charged at the ghost hunter as he threw a few grenades at her, but she turned into a green vapor form when the grenades exploded harmlessly through her. Vincent fired more blasts, but Dark Dani duplicated herself as she made a sudden zip and grabbed his arms. Meanwhile, Dani focused on her energy and shouted as she broke free from Vincent's net before her evil older self punched Vincent right in the face, enough to send him flying several feet away while he grunted and tumbled on the street.

As he weakly got to his fours, Dana landed near him with a grin. "You know, for the respect of our past, I should let you live." Dana said before she grabbed him by his weapons holster when she glared. "But that's not how I work!" She lifted him up high before she hurtled him away as he screamed.

"Vincent!" Dani exclaimed before she flew after Vincent and grabbed him by his waist as she made them both intangible. They phased from wall-to-wall a good distance away until they landed on the ground as Dani grunted and glanced down at Vincent, now really weak from Dana's blows.

"You're from the past, aren't you?" Vincent asked Dani, making her sit up while she remained silent. "Almost...forgot how cute you were back then." Vincent then drifted into unconsciousness.

"You thought I was cute?" Dani suddenly smiled brightly. "Wow, an older man likes me."

Back with Dark Dani, she used her telekinesis to lift Sam and Tina off the ground as she walked around them. "You know, if I had an _ounce_ of humanity left in me, this would be a very touching little reunion." She said before her old friends glanced at each other fearfully. "But of course, I surrendered my human half...a long time ago." Dani phased through the street behind her evil self, but Dark Dani's ghost sense goes off when red wisps submerged from her nostrils and she made an unfazed, knowing look. "Oh, please…" She sharply turned and fired a ghost beam at Dani, who fired one back before she got hit by Dana's blast while she got hit by Dani's, but it was enough to set Sam and Tina free from her telekinesis.

Dani sat up and glanced at her friends. "Tina, Sam! RUN!" She cried out to her best friends.

Sam and Tina immediately began to run away before Dana quickly recovered from Dani's blow as she smirked at her 'old friends'. "Run? Where are they going to go?"

She stood up and turned around as she took a deep breath and unleashed her ghostly wail. Dani clapped her hands on her ears before Sam and Tina stopped in front of Fenton Works. The powerful sonic waves made the corner of the house crumble and it began to collapse over Sam and Tina before Dana halted her power.

"For the record, I blame you." Tina said to Sam as they shielded themselves by covering their heads.

"GUYS!" Dani exclaimed as she about to fly over to them to get them out of the way, but Dana suddenly grabbed her by her ankle.

"Ah, ah, ah. No more heroics from you." She said, smirking evilly.

Dani gasped in horror as she watched the rumble completely collapse around Sam and Tina as they yelped. To make things worse, Dark Dani began to shock her younger self in agonizing pain as she shrieked and changed back to her human form before her future self threw her into the rumble. Dani rubbed her head as she weakly got up, but then she noticed that there were two time medallion lying on the ground where her friends were supposed to be. She suddenly realized that they quickly took off their time medallions and they made it out of the future safely.

"They took off their time medallions! That returned them to their time period just like Box Lunch and Skulk-Tech. Which means, I can…" Dani said while she was about to remove her own time medallion, but got cut short when Dana grabbed her by her wrist and lifted her to the air.

"What? Go back with them? They're doomed anyway, and you can't go anywhere if you can't remove your time medallion." Dana said sinisterly. She snapped Dani's time medallion off, turn her hand and the medallion intangible, and she phased it straight into her younger self's chest, making her shriek in agony before she fell unconscious. "In fact...you're not going anywhere at all."

* * *

Back in the present day of Amity Park, James drove his red car around so he could find for his little sister and have a little 'chat' with her. "They should be here somewhere." He said to himself.

In an alleyway beside the Nasty Burger, in a bright flash, Sam and Tina suddenly appeared while Tina screamed when she thought she was about to be crushed by a collapsing Fenton Works building. She stopped when she realized that she was back in her own time and glanced up at Sam, who was frowning down at her in annoyance with his arms crossed.

"You got the medallions off, didn't you?" Tina asked Sam.

"Yes, but unfortunately, Dani's still stuck in the future, fighting her bratty older self! We have to help her!" Sam exclaimed when he kinda forgot about the fact that he left Dani behind in the future.

"Sam, Tina, you got a second?" James asked before he walked up to them without receiving an answer, as he glared at both sternly them with his hands on his sides. "Let me answer that, yes, you do! I know Dani stole the test answers to the CAT, and that she's going to cheat."

Sam then smiled innocently. "Actually, Dani wasn't going to-"

But his smile dropped when James held up his hand, looking completely convinced that his sister's best friend was just trying to cover for her. "Sam, enough! I know more than you think I do." James went up to his face with a knowing stare. "A _lot_ more. So, I suggest when you see her, you tell her I want to talk to her _tonight_ , because if I don't, I _will_ be talking to our parents _and_ Mr. Lancer _tomorrow_!" With that happy message, James stormed away to his car and drove off, leaving Sam and Tina baffled by what he just told them, but were kind of confused when he said 'a lot more' in a very obvious way.

"Lancer knows Dani has the answers?" Sam asked Tina after a moment of silence when he processed James's words together.

"Oh man, is she in trouble." Tina commented at the thought.

Sam's eyes went wide in realization before he grabbed his techno-geek friend by her shoulders in urgency. "That's gotta be it! Dani cheating is the thing that leads to that horrible future!"

Tina gently shoved him away as she frowned at his theory. "Let me get this straight, Dani gets caught cheating on a test and we pay for it with our lives? How is that fair?"

* * *

Back in the dark and desolated future, Dani groaned when she began to wake up and the first thing she saw was a statue of her entire family, Sam, and Tina right in front of her.

"Mom? Dad?" Dani said as she sat up and found herself bound to a green glowing bind. She read the inscription on the gravestone statue before her. "'Gone, but not forgotten'?" She turned and found Lancer's gravestone statue, but it only read 'gone'. She suddenly knew this was where the Nasty Burger should have been and now it was like a graveyard: nothing but rumble and tombstone statues. "A-and where's the Nasty Burger?"

She saw the original Nasty Burger a few feet away, completely destroyed in rumble. She began to remember that Future Vincent once mentioned that there was a big explosion at the fast food restaurant, and how he reacted when he saw Sam and Tina for the first time and wasn't expecting to see them alive at all. She realized her friends and family have all been killed in the Nasty Burger explosion.

She heard some cruel snickering coming from the destroyed Nasty Burger before Dark Dani walked out from the rumble like she was reading her past self's expression.

"Strange how one massive fireball of highly combustible condiments can...ruin your whole future." Dana sneered darkly before she walked straight up to her younger self, who was glaring up at her angrily. "It makes me sick of how I was back when I was hormonal teenager. All heroic, loyal, well-meaning, and what did I dedicate my life to? _Protecting_ my own hometown from harm? How old can that get?" Dark Dani laughed before she then kneeled to Dani's level and held her by her chin, but she didn't lose her glare. "But...I suppose I do miss the witty banters I use to throw, and the beauty I once had as a human…" Dana then smiled mockingly. "But I grew out of it."

"ACK!" Dani shook her head away from her evil older self's hand in disgust and glared up at her, but then her eyes went wide when she glanced down at her chest. "The time medallion?"

"Fused inside you. Pretty nice, huh? Intangible and unreachable whether you're ghost or human, which means you can't go back in time." As she spoke, Dana stood back up to her feet when she created a ghost portal with her hand.

"I don't care if I go back in time or not, I'll never turn into you! NEVER!"

"Of course you will…" Dark Dani then transformed as she disguised herself into Dani herself in human form and she smirked at her past self. "It's only a matter of time." She grabbed Dani by her bind and threw her straight into the Ghost Zone as she shrieked and the portal disappeared, trapping her inside. "I need you out of my hair and out of my way while I make sure nothing happens to change my past and luckily, _this_ is all I need to make sure of that..." Dana held up one of Sam or Tina's time medallions before it teleported her back in time when she found herself in the present day, near the Nasty Burger. "And get where I need to be."

* * *

Inside Clockwork's Tower in the Ghost Zone, Clockwork was tuning his time staff just as the Observants appeared in his presence once again. "Have you completed the task?" The first Observant asked the time ghost.

"Everything's the way it's supposed to be." Clockwork said as he showed an image of 'Dani' walking around the Nasty Burger with a evil look on her face. "There's the girl, returned back to her own time. Safe, sound, and clearly not evil. Now, care to observe the door?"

The Observants glanced at each other before the teleported out of his tower, leaving Clockwork shifting to child form while he made a suspicious look, like he knew that wasn't the _real_ Dani that arrived in the present.

* * *

Back in the present, Dana (still disguised as younger Dani in human form) began to inspect the Nasty Burger to make sure everything was set for her big master plan to ensure her own existence and to prepare for what was coming for her former friends and family.

"The Nasty Burger, still sanding...for now." Dark Dani said to herself when she saw the sauce vats overheating as the meter raised above the yellow meter while the sauces became hotter and hotter with every minute until it was ready to implode.

"DANI!" Sam and Tina shouted in relief, making Dana gasp in surprise as she lost her smile when Sam hugged her before her held her hands.

"You made it back!" He said in relief.

"Did you beat that evil bratty pus pack alternative version of yourself?" Tina asked excitedly.

Dark Dani's eyes briefly glowed red before she snickered a little. "Always with the quips." Dana said in Dani's voice as she smiled darkly at her 'friends'. "In my weaker moments, I sometimes miss your droll sense of humor."

Tina cocked an eyebrow in confusion. "I'm sorry?"

Dana giggled a little while she smiled. "I'm just kidding! I beat my other self quite easily, had you going for a second, huh?"

"Well...we should probably do what we can to stop the Nasty Burger from blowing up, huh?"

Dana then faked a reassuring smile. "Already done. Now, who's up for- _what did we used to do together?_ -playing some video games and raging against the machine?!"

"We're in!" Tina and Sam exclaimed happily, making Dana smirk secretly that they don't suspect a thing.

* * *

In the Ghost Zone in the future, the real Dani hovered across the void as she strained while she struggled to break free from the indestructible ecto-binds Dark Dani bounded her with.

"I've...gotta get out of this! I'm going ghost!" Dani cried out before she transformed into her ghost half and tried to use her strength to break free, but no matter how much she struggled, it wouldn't even snap off since it was too strong, so she just gave up as she glowered in defeat. "Well, it was worth a shot."

"Well, well, well." The voice of the Box Ghost said.

Dani turned her head and saw the Future Box Ghost, now much more muscular and bigger, had a tattoo, a hook for a hand, and an eye patch, and he looked like he had a serious beating from a powerful ghost.

He smiled at Dani as she floated closer to him. "All this time, we'd been planning on how'd we take the fight to you, and here you are...wrapped up like a present." He said darkly as he smirked at the ghost girl.

"Box Ghost?" Dani said with slight fear.

"Beware…" He held up his hand as he charged it up with blue energy and fired a beam of ecto-energy, hitting her dead on when she bonked into Future Ember McLain, who now looked more obese and wore a black dress as she glared down at the ghost girl.

"Ember?! You look…"

"Like I went to seed right after you destroyed my vocal cords WITH THAT GHOSTLY WAIL OF YOURS?!" Ember snapped angrily, her voice sounded very much like she has been gurgling nails and sounded as tone deaf as Tina.

Dani smiled nervously. "I was gonna say statuesque, but, uh…"

Ember angrily strummed her guitar as she sent a wave of energy straight at Dani, hitting her dead on when she flew into Future Johnny 13, who was now in a wheelchair and had a black blanket over his lap as he glared at the ghost girl.

Dani groaned and gasped as she looked up at Johnny. "Johnny 13?! Okay, whatever happened to you, I _swear_ I had nothing to do with-" She began.

"Been waiting a long time for this, princess!" He sneered angrily, not giving her a chance to finish her sentence as his blanket formed into his bad luck shadow ghost.

All the future versions of Dani's ghost enemies began to surround around for some payback. "WAIT!" She tried to plead them to stop, but they wouldn't listen when they began to charge their energies and gave the ghost heroine everything they got as an act of revenge for what her evil future self did to them. "NO! NOOOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

Back in the present day of Amity Park, Dana (still disguised as Dani in her human form) phased through the floor and into her old bedroom as she looked around. "My old room." She said to herself in Dani's voice before she walked up to a mirror and stared at her reflection as she rubbed her cheek while she admired her old human face she once admitted she missed. "And my old beautiful face."

The door opened up when James walked in, carrying Dani's backpack in his hand. "Dani, we need to talk." James said sternly with his hands on his sides as he narrowed his eyes at his sister.

Dana smiled to herself and turned to her old brother. "And my old brother, James." She then frowned as she placed her hands on her hips. "What do you want, James? I'm busy."

"Yeah, busy cheating!" James pulled out the CAT test answer booklet from Dani's backpack, revealing that he knew she stole the answers. "Lancer was right, you _did_ steal the answers! Don't you understand?"

"That I'll be destroying my future?" 'Dani' smiled before she chuckled and took the backpack and answer booklet out of her old brother's hands. "You don't know the half of it!"

James frowned at her briefly before he made a look of sadness when he looked down and sighed as he picked up the Booo-merang off the floor and Dana stuffed the booklet in her old backpack. "Dani...I know all of it, about everything. That you're part ghost and that you were always doing the right thing with your powers...until now."

That made Dark Dani's eyes widen in surprise when he told her this. "You knew?" She asked in confusion and with an ounce of care in her voice.

Despite her goal to kill her own brother to ensure she would still exist, Dana has never known that James knew everything that she used to be half-ghost and never told Dani directly. Her brother must have been already killed before he could even tell her the truth about his knowledge of her secret.

"I know, and I've been covering for you with Mom and Dad, because I'm proud of you and the good that you do…" James said before he frowned again when he placed his hands on his hips. "But not anymore!" He was facially telling his 'sister' that he was probably gonna tell their parents and Lancer that Dani was half-ghost as his own form of punishment for his sister planning on cheating.

Dana, however, only smirked at her former brother. "You always were smarter than I gave you credit for." She said dangerously calm before she transformed out of her younger self's disguise as she exposed her true evil, older form to James while she grinned sinisterly at him.

James stared at her in complete shock. "You...you're not Dani!" He backed away in fear as he dropped the Booo-merang on the floor while Dana walked closer to him. "That's why the Booo-merang wasn't homing in on your ecto-signature: you're not Dani!"

"I was, but I grew out of it. The Dani you know is floating helplessly in the Ghost Zone, ten years in the future!" Dark Dani said in her normal voice as she rubbed her fingernails together in satisfaction with her hands on her hips.

James then glared at the evil ghost woman with a look of confidence. "She'll escape! She'll beat you!"

Dana only snickered and rolled her eyes like he was just joking around. "How? Is the answer A: the Fenton Portal? Destroyed it. B: the only remaining portal, the one my cheesehead archenemy has? As soon as I find that, that's going, too."

James allowed her words to sink in when she said 'cheesehead' and he knew that there was only one person he knew was a total cheesehead fanatic. "'Cheesehead'? Vladia Masters?! _She's_ your archenemy?"

"Is it C: you? No, you can't stop me from cheating on the CATs and solidifying my future. So, it must be D!" Dana then blasted her energy at James as he hovered a little in the air. "None of the above!" When Dark Dani halted her blast, James fell onto his knees and collapsed on the floor, unconscious as Dana shifted back to her younger human disguise and pulled out the answer booklet from the backpack. "Well, what do you know? The answer to the first question is D!" She then laughed evilly now that everything was going according to plan.

* * *

"DANI! NO!" James shouted in his sleep as he shifted around his bed until he sat upright awake before he realized that he was in his own bedroom and it was Saturday morning. "What the?"

Jackie suddenly barged into her son's room when she heard him screaming, and she even brought the Booo-merang that was in her fist like she was expecting a ghost attack. "What's up, son? Are you okay?" She asked her eldest child.

James glanced around his room in confusion. "I'm in bed? I'm alive?"

Matt suddenly kicked his wife out of the way as he entered his room in a chipper mood. "Of course you're in bed and you're alive! Dani said that you fell asleep, helping her study and we tucked you in."He explained with a smile.

"She even woke up early to make sure nothing happened to make her late for the big test!" Jackie added proudly.

"Oh on! The test!" James exclaimed in realization when he eyes went wide.

He suddenly jumped out of bed in a hurry as he snatched the Booo-merang out of his mother's hands while his parents stared at him in confusion. James quickly ran into Dani's bedroom, where opened up a dresser cabinet and pulled out one of Dani's favorite blue headbands she liked to wear everyday. He then ran into the lab as he activated the ghost portal and tied a note to the Booo-merang with Dani's headband.

"I need you to find Dani, fourteen-year-old Dani! Ten years from now." He told the device.

James then threw the ecto-seeking boomerang device into the Ghost Zone, hoping his sister would receive his message later in the future, literally. The Booo-merang continued to fly through the depths of the Ghost Zone while it remained active for days, days turned into months, and months turned into years as the device still remained active. Ten years later, the Booo-merang has rusted up after so many years of trying to track down Dani, but then it suddenly reactivated when it locked into Dani's ecto-signature and it flew away, right before a ghost monster could even chomp at it.

The real Dani continued to get beaten up and blasted at by all the older versions of her past enemy ghosts. Ember strummed her guitar at her again as she yelped, Box Ghost threw a couple of ecto-boxes at Dani, Johnny's shadow ghost suddenly swooped by her, making her spin a little. She glanced up wearily until Skulk-Tech shocked her and Future Kitty smacked her with her purse before Ember finally pinned Dani to the ecto-wall hard in pure anger and rage.

"Please...I didn't do all of this to you, it wasn't me!" Dani exclaimed with a heavy inhale, not wanting to take anymore of their paybacks.

"Oh, stop!" Skulker snapped as he waved his hand while everyone continued to glare at her in pure anger and vengeance. "You're responsible for the horrible things that happened to your world and ours!"

"To everyone you've ever come in contact with!" Technus added.

"Your family, your friends, and most importantly, us." Ember finished as she released Dani and join the rest of the ghosts.

"But I didn't do all of this to you! Please stop!" Dani pleaded.

But all of the ghosts didn't listen to her as they completely ignored her pleas, not caring if she couldn't take it anymore, and they all began to attack her again for payback and ready to kill her for everything Dark Dani has done to them. Dani began to breath heavily as her fear became anger when it began to rise in her chest and her breathing slowly became a growl. She couldn't take anymore of the ghosts blaming her for everything her evil future self has done since they all went up at her younger self for some revenge for all the misfortunes Dana has brought upon them...and it really made her want to scream.

"Get away...get away! GET AWAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!" Dani's shout became a loud sonic ghost howl when she unintentionally activated the power her evil future self has recently acquired: the ghostly wail.

All the ghosts stared at her in awe and shock when they halted their attacks since they were unexpected by her using this power. The waves of raw energy flew at them as they shielded themselves and they were all blown away by her most powerful ability she has ever unlocked. Dani continued to scream at them as the binds that tied her up faded away and she knocked back the last of the ghosts before white rings suddenly intersected her, but it doesn't change her completely, only her head into her human form: her black hair, blue headband and blue eyes, but still had her jumpsuit. She halted her wail as she rubbed her head from all the energy she has used.

"Whoa!" She said in amazement. She saw all the future ghosts unconscious from her ghostly wail, even the shadow ghost became a black moss and Skulk-Tech has completely powered down. "My voice is changing? Great, now I'm going through evil puberty." She changed her head back into her ghost look while she facepalmed herself a little. "Everywhere I turn, my stupid future's smacking me in the face!" The Booo-merang suddenly smacked her in the back of her head. "OUCH!" She rubbed her head until she saw a note tied onto the device. "A note?" She removed the headband and note attached to the device as she unfolded the note and examined it:

 _Dani, you need to get to Wisconsin, it's the only remaining portal in the future, but you need to hurry! You don't have much time left! You're our only hope!_

"'Wisconsin'? Plasmius! Figures she's involved in this." Dani said as she made a suspicious look and now she knew how she can get out of the Ghost Zone in the future and possibly get some help, or face off against her old archenemy.

* * *

Back in the present at Casper High, the students have arrived to school on a Saturday to work on the CAT. While Lancer inspected them briefly, Dana smirked at him before she peeked at the answers as she hid it underneath Dani's desk and began to bubble in the answers, much to Sam and Tina's dismay when Sam rested his cheek on his palm and Tina only stared at her 'friend'.

"Dani, don't! If you cheat on the test, we-" Tina whispered quietly.

"Ms. Foley, Ms. Fenton, is there a problem?" Lancer interrupted as he scolded at them suspiciously.

"Uh…" Dana said in Dani's voice before she grinned at Sam and Tina, who blinked at her in confusion, and then snickered softly. "No problem at all." She smirked even more while her eyes glowed red before she continued to cheat on the test to ensure her own future is set in stone.

She suddenly heard someone coming when she looked up at the door and narrowed her eyes when she saw James standing out there, glaring directly at her. Dark Dani quickly made an invisible duplicate of herself as it flew through the floor and into the hallway when James pulled out the Fenton Peeler to reveal Dana's true identity to everyone. Dana's duplicate merely touched his shoulder as she shocked him while he yelped in surprise before he collapsed onto the ground, unconscious again. The duplicate then dragged James into a closet so he wouldn't try to interfere with her master plan again.

* * *

Back in the Ghost Zone ten years in the future, Dani was hovering in front of a giant purple football that was blocking something, but she knew what was behind it.

"Well, that's Vladia for ya, subtle as a flying mallet." Dani muttered to herself before she shoved the football aside, revealing the only remaining portal in the entire future world as James's note explained.

Dani narrowed her eyes, not really knowing what to expect, but she flew through the portal and back into the real world. She found herself in a lab of some sort, but it looked more like a set up lab in a dark cave. She was expecting a fight until she turned to the side and saw someone sitting on a chair with the back turned to her a few feet away, but she immediately knew it was Future Vladia Masters herself, her old archnemesis.

"Come to kick a defenseless old lady while she's down?" Vladia merely said as she tapped her fingernails on her chair handle.

"Defenseless? Old?"

Dani walked up to her as Vladia turned her chair around to face her. Her hair was longer and messy, her business suit was all old, damped, and tattered, she was barefoot, and her face was all wrinkled and slightly sloppy from aging into her fifties. Dani knew that, being a half-ghost, they could retain their youth and beauty longer than any other normal human, as she remembered Spectra once told her. Dani looked surprised about not just that Vladia looked even older, even after just ten years, but she used to be a proud billionairess, but now she looked like her career just went down the drain and was now an old homeless woman.

"Man! What happened to you?" Dani wondered with wide eyes, not expecting Vladia looking like this miserable old woman in front of her.

"I could ask you the very same question, my dear." Vladia stood up with a walking stick when she noticed her appearance and realized she was from the past, so she probably barely knew anything other than the fact that she would turn evil in ten years. "Although, perhaps I should ask what hasn't happened to you... _yet_. If it's any consolation, they went so quickly, they felt no pain. Unfortunately, the same could not be said of you, Danielle…"

* * *

Vladia began to explain to Dani how the bleak and disastrous future came to be and how she became known as Dark Dani Phantom, the most evil and most powerful ghost on the planet, and it did rootly have something to do with Dani cheating on a test.

Before Clockwork's meddling, Dani was caught cheating on the CAT by Lancer when he arranged a meeting at the Nasty Burger with the entire Fenton family about Dani's act of selfishness. Tina and Sam then rushed up to the teacher and the Fentons to warn everyone that the Nasty Burger was gonna blow up soon, but either it was because Lancer was too busy scowling at Dani, didn't believe Sam and Tina at all, or if it was just too late. Either way, the entire fast-food restaurant exploded from the sauce vats overheating...and Dani was sadly the only survivor. All of Dani's friends and family (and teacher) and everything she ever had was all gone, and it heartbroke her greatly that she couldn't even save them in time.

 _ **Vladia (Voiceover):**_

 _With nowhere else to go, you came to me, the only person left on the planet who could possibly hope to understand you situation_.

Now orphaned with no family and no friends, a heartbroken and grief-stricken Dani has been forced to move out of Fenton Works and moved to Madison, Wisconsin to live with Vladia Masters, who gave her some sympathy when she placed a comforting hand on Dani's shoulders. Despite all the past fights and 'disagreements' they had together, Dani was too hurt to even care. She glanced at a photo of herself with all of her loved ones, who were now all gone all because she was caught cheating on a test and Lancer already knew about it, and it made her grief grow stronger when a tear leaked down her cheek, and Vladia gave her a look of pity.

 _All you wanted was to make the hurt go away_.

Vladia understood Dani's wish when she took her into her lab, strapped her to an examination table with a breathing mask over her face. Vladia wore her surgeon apron and mask and wore a copied pair of the Ghost Gauntlets.

 _I honored your wishes...no more painful human emotions to drag you down_.

Dani's wish was to have her ghost half removed from her body, since her ghost powers were too much of a painful memory to have about her friends and family, and didn't want to be heartbroken anymore and wanted it all gone, and to not feel depressed anymore.

Vladia raised her Gauntlets as sharp claws sprang out and she dug them into Dani's body. She strained before she pulled and finally managed to drag out Dani's ghost half. Even though at first it was a success, something went wrong when Vladia's eyes widen at the sight in front of her. Now that she was freed from her human half's consciousness, Dani Phantom glared at Vladia and roughly shoved her away, making her crash into a wall with a grunt as her Ghost Gauntlets dropped below Dani while she hovered over her archenemy.

 _Sadly, that freed you to rip the ghost out of me_.

Dani Phantom smiled with anticipation as she slipped on the Gauntlets and grabbed Vladia by her apron before she separated Vladia's human and ghost halves apart. Dani then slipped the gloves off, turned intangible, and flew straight into Vladia Plasmius' ghost body just like that before in a bright flash, she took the shape of Dani.

 _And when my evil ghost half mixed with yours...and my evil side_ overwhelmed _you_.

Dani Phantom's eyes opened and glowed full-on solid green as her skin began to crack. She screamed in agony to the heavens when she began to take on a new monstrous appearance as her long white hair began to blaze like flames, her tan skin became green/blue, her ears pointed and her teeth grew into fangs. She continued to scream as Dani's and Vladia's ghost powers mixed together, strengthening and augmenting her entire body and abilities. As Vladia's evil side overwhelmed her, everything good about Dani disappeared when she became completely overtaken by evil with absolutely no humanity or a moral conscience.

Human Vladia trembled in absolute horror as she witnessed this horrifying birth of Dana Phantom.

* * *

Dani listened to Future Vladia's whole story in complete stunned silence at the entire story of how she had lost her friends and family in a Nasty Burger explosion and of how she became the heartless monster with no more humanity she saw before her eyes. All it took was one simple act of cheating and her dire consequence was that she lost everyone she knew and cared about, and she became the most evil ghost on the planet to remove all the pain.

"What happened to my human self?" Dani said with a look of horror in her eyes.

Vladia cringed as she looked away like it was a painful subject.

* * *

 _Some things, my dear…_

Human Dani Fenton, now all battered and bruised, cowered and trembled in absolute fear as young Dana hovered over her while she contemplated her now-powerless and harmless human half.

 _...are better left unsaid_.

Dark Dani suddenly roared at her human half as her eyes glowed red and stuck her now-forked tongue out like a snake. She then caused an explosion of Vladia's mansion, and even though Vladia Master inexplicably managed to survive somehow, Dani was sadly killed by her own ghost half. Young Dana Phantom flew away from the explosion of the castle as she cackled evilly to the heavens, ready to begin her ten-year road of destruction and chaos that was awaiting for both the Earth and the Ghost Zone, not caring if they were innocent or not.

* * *

"If any good came out of this, it's that ten years without ghost powers gave me the chance to see what a fool I've been." Vladia finished as she sadly looked at a photo of herself with Jackie and Matt in their college days.

Despite how much Dani hated Vladia for everything she has done to her and her loved ones before, she couldn't help but display a little sympathy for her archenemy and understood that having no powers can make you open your eyes at all wrong misfortunes you have done. Dani doubted that the Vladia Masters in her own timeline would ever redeem herself or would ever feel like this since she planned on changing the future, but she always gave everyone a chance, but not for her enemies. But it wasn't the main thing to think about right now: after Dani heard that her cheating on the CAT was the key that lead to this horrible future, she must travel back to her own timeline to set everything right and make up for her mistakes.

"Maybe that's all anybody needs: a second chance." Dani said somewhat sympathetically with her hands laced close to her heart before she looked up at her old archenemy. "Do you still have those Ghost Gauntlets.

Vladia's eyes went wide when she asked that, wondering why she needed them now.

* * *

Back in the present day, Dana slammed her finished test on Lancer's desk with a smirk as she placed her hands on her hips.

"Finished so soon, Ms. Fenton?" Lancer asked suspiciously as he glared at her.

"Is that a problem?" She asked as she leaned on his desk.

"How should I know? I don't have all the answers." Lancer went up to her face and gave her a skeptical look. "Do you?" Dana only remained silent, yet smiled evilly as she walked out of his classroom. Lancer sighed before he picked up his phone and dialed in the Fentons' number while he held the phone to his ear. "Mr. Fenton, it's Mr. Lancer, could you meet me outside the Nasty Burger at, say...five o'clock? And bring Dani." He walked up to his window as he watched 'Dani' walking back home to Fenton Works.

* * *

Back in the future, Dani quickly explained to Vladia that her evil future self has fused a time medallion within her body, keeping her trapped ten years in the future. She also suspected that Dana has also traveled back in time to her present day to make sure she absolutely cheated on the test so that her friends and family (and teacher) were all getting what was coming to them. All to make sure Dana still existed and that the time stream doesn't change one bit. Dani had to travel back to her own timeline to fight Dana and save the future since, as the note said, she knew that she was their only hope.

"So you're saying there's a medallion lodged within you, keeping you rooted in this time period?" Vladia repeated as she slipped on the Ghost Gauntlets.

"Yes, and I can't reach it. But I'm guessing if you could reach into me and rip out my humanity-which, by the way, sounds totally gross-you could get the medallion out, too, and I'll pop back to my present like Tina and Sam did." Dani said as she prepared herself.

Vladia raised her gloves up as the claws sprung out. "Or I could just destroy you now and prevent this future. Didn't think of that, did you?" However, despite what Vladia just said, she swiped her gauntlets and Dani shrieked in agony when Vladia began to reach within her to pulled the medallion out so Dani could return to her timeline.

Back in the present day, the Fentons have arrived at the Nasty Burger exactly at five o'clock. Jackie drove the Fenton RV up to the fast food restaurant as the vehicle's headlights flashed at Mr. Lancer's eyes. Her husband, Matt, was also present, along with their 'daughter'.

"Mr. Lancer sounded urgent on the phone. Is something wrong?" Matt asked 'Dani' with concern.

"Not yet." Dana said with a smirk as she glanced at the sauce vats of the Nasty Burger heating up higher and higher while it got ready to implode soon.

The Fentons exited the RV as they stood before Lancer. "Mr. and Mrs. Fenton, Danielle, this is the Nasty Burger. When people fail, _this_ is where they end up. Whether they failed because they don't study...or because they _cheated_." He said sternly and coldly before he held up Dani's test packet.

Jackie and Matt gasped in complete shock that he basically told them that their own daughter has cheated on the CATs.

"Dani, is this true?" Jackie asked her 'daughter' with an arched eyebrow.

"Did you cheat?" Matt then asked in disbelief, looking very hurt.

"YOU HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE!" Sam shouted out loud, catching everyone's attentions when they all turned around with wide eyes and saw him and Tina rushing right up to them in a hurry.

"The Nasty Burger's gonna blow, and we're THREE FEET FROM IT!" Tina exclaimed as she threw her arms into the air urgently.

"South Beach Diet, people! What's going on here?!" Lancer demanded out loud.

"I'll tell you what's going on!" James said out loud as he stomped several feet away from everyone. They all turned around in surprise when they saw James wearing the Fenton Peeler Suit as he glared at his 'sister' with anger, disdain, and determination. "Or better yet... _show_ you!"

He then aimed the Peeler at Dana and fired a raw beam of energy at her, making her groan as her human disguise peeled right off her body and was forced to reveal her true form to everyone, and she collapsed onto the ground on her legs. Lancer, Jackie, Matt, Tina, and Sam all stared down at the ghost woman in complete shock as her jumpsuit smoked from being peeled like that.

"THAT'S NOT DANI!" James exclaimed as he retracted his arm with the gun billowing smoke.

Jackie and Matt then glared angrily at the ghostly woman imposter who was pretending to be their daughter all this entire time before they pulled out their a anti-ghost weapons and aimed them directly at Dana.

"Where is she?! Where's our daughter?!" Jackie demanded angrily as she charged up her ecto-gun.

"What have you done to our girl?!" Matt demanded as well as he, too, charged up his gun.

However, Dana only cackled evilly and loudly before she finally faced her former father with a smirk. "I _am_ your girl!" She said out loud.

This completely confused and shocked Matt when he perked up in surprise with wide eyes. "WHAT?!"

Everyone gasped in surprise when they heard her say that as she was about to reveal Dani's secret that she has kept from her family for a very long time. Dark Dani then flew from the ground and hovered in the air as the clouds began to grow darker when it took a dramatic effect and circled around the sky. Jackie and Matt never dropped their guns as they continued to aim at the ghost woman, but they didn't fire.

"What kind of parents are you anyway? The world's leading ghost experts, and you can't even figure out that your own daughter was half-ghost!" Dana said out loud with her arms held out.

"For the record, I blame you." Jackie muttered to her husband before she faced up at Dana again.

"Hello! Dani _Fenton_ , Dani _Phantom_? Ever noticed the similarity?" Dana glanced at her former brother, who was still glaring and growling menacingly at her. "James did."

"He did?" Sam and Tina asked each other in surprise and confusion.

"LIAR! Don't move!" Jackie exclaimed angrily as she aimed her ghost weapon at her again, but she still didn't fire.

"Actually, nobody's going anywhere...not until it's time for you to be blown everywhere!" Dark Dani said as she grinned wickedly and swept her hand as she unleashed an energy wave that shoved Sam, Tina, Lancer, Matt, and Jackie (who dropped both of their weapons) as they all yelped and pinned them to the overheating sauce vats. Dana then gagged them with her ectoplasmic goo to prevent them from screaming.

James then slid from behind Dana as he tried to punch her from behind, until a hole suddenly formed on her chest just before his fist passed harmlessly through her, making him gasp in shock while he retracted his hand. "Nice try, Jameson." She said before the hole on her chest disappeared as Dana then twisted her head one-hundred and eighty degrees while she faced her former brother with a smirk. "But me, in my future...I'm inevitable."

Dana duplicated herself in three Dana's as one removed James's Peeler helmet, making him scream loudly until another gagged him with her energy, silencing him. They flew into the air and merged back into one before she wrapped an ecto-rope around James and swung him next to his family. Dark Dani Phantom then laughed evilly with her energized hands up in the air, now that everything was all set and soon all of her former friends and family shall perish, her past will remain in its original stone set, and she shall still exist forever...but unfortunately for her, a spark of hope and light emerged from the shadows just in the nick of time.

"HEY, OLD LADY!" Dani's voice shouted from the clouds as Dana looked up in confusion and saw the real Dani Phantom diving straight from the clouds with her utility belt and backpack on as she charged straight at her evil future self with a wide smirk. "Ready for a blast from your past?!" Before Dana could react, her past self slammed right into her and sent her flying across town as Dani hovered to her friends and family with looks of fear in their faces. "Don't worry, I won't turn into that. Ever! I promise." She then glanced at Lancer and smiled at him. "I'm guessing this sort of explains my periodic absences, huh?"

Dani suddenly got lassoed on the waist by one of Dana's ecto-ropes as she dragged her younger self close, but Dani glared before she double-kicked Dark Dani on the chest and she broke free from the rope as they both back-flipped in the air before they landed on the ground several feet away from each other. Dani pulled out her Boo-staff, spun it expertly and got in a fighting position, while Dana smirked and formed a staff out of her ecto-energy while she merely stood there with the staff at her side, waiting for her younger self to make her move.

"What are you gonna do? Waste me? What happens to you then?" Dani retorted rhetorically to her evil future self as she glared at her.

"You don't get it, do ya? _I'm_ still here, _I_ still exist! That means _you_ will still turn into _me_." Dana said while Dani continued to glare.

Dana suddenly fired a ghost beam without warning, but Dani flew to the air to evade it as she shouted and charged with her staff. She swung her staff at her older self, but she merely held up her staff as they collided their weapons. They began doing some swordplay as Dani continued to swing her staff at Dana, even swing-kicking at her, but she either dodged or countered them with her energy staff. It was then her turn to attack when Dani tried to dodge most from her attacks, but Dark Dani was strong and quick since with each hit on her Boo-staff seemed to exhaust her as she grunted with each blow. Dani flew into the air as Dana followed by her tail until they collided their staffs and tried to overcome each other. There was no contest since Dana smirked and swiped Dani's Boo-staff out of her hands while it deactivated and landed on the ground several feet away.

Dana then grabbed her past self by her jumpsuit, and held up an energized fist as she energy-struck her in the face, sending her flying across the street. She crashed into a light post and collapsed to the ground while the Ghost Gauntlets poured out of her backpack.

Dani looked up wearily at Dana as she hovered above her. "I don't have to waste you, I just have to run out the clock until your entire life...falls apart." Dark Dani said before she lunged at her past self as she hissed and stuck her forked tongue out. Dani quickly phased through the concrete just before Dana sliced through the lamp post in half and she glanced around for her younger self.

Dani phased through the street behind Dana unnoticed with the Ghost Gauntlets in her hands. "Maybe if you'd remember more about your family, you'd maybe remember the Specter Deflector!" Dani said while she flew up to her future self as she pulled out the Specter Deflector belt and attached it to Dana's waist, making her scream in agony with her forked tongue sticking out as it shocked her. "Or the Ghost Gauntlets!" Dani then punched Dark Dani to the nearest oil truck as it demolished and spilled oil on the street.

Dana glanced at her flaming hair that was igniting with the oil when it suddenly exploded into blue flames while Dani shielded herself from the force and the brightness. She landed in front of the roaring blue flames and stared at it briefly before she began to walk away to help her friends and family (and teacher). However, Dana poked her head out of the blue flames with a provoked glare as she stepped completely with the flames burning across her jumpsuit, before she ripped the Specter Deflector belt off her waist with ease as it short-circuited.

Dana suddenly grabbed Dani by her arm, surprising her a little when she yelped as she got shoved onto the road. "Your time is up, Dani. It's been up for ten years." Dana said as she duplicated herself into four. Dark Dani then punched Dani straight in her cheek hard, kicked her under her jaw, and then all her duplicates fired their beams at Dani, shocking her. Dani then collapsed to the ground with a grunt, her face all bruised and her jumpsuit torn up, and Dana towered over her younger self and merged back into one. "What makes you think you can change my past?"

Dani weakly tried to get up as she tried to ignore the incredible pain in her body. "Because...I promised my family!" Dani replied as she wearily looked up at her evil future self and glared determinedly.

Dark Dani threw her head back as she laughed mockingly into the heavens like the girl was joking around. "Oh, you are such a princess! You _promised_?"

Dani sweated as she felt her anger rising inside her when the same screaming feeling returned. "Yes...I...PROMISEEEEEEEEEEEEEED!" Dani suddenly unleashed her ghostly wail, surprising Dana before it threw her backwards as she slid across the concrete road, making a crater, with her face all bruised.

Dana made a look of confusion, surprise, and somewhat fear at the same time when her younger self used that power she herself has recently acquired. "That power! Uh, it's not possible! I don't get that power until ten years from now!"

Dani landed in front of her as she held onto her stomach and glared at her former future self. "I guess...the future...isn't as set in stone as you think it is."

Dani took another deep breath before she used her ghostly wail again. For the first time in a long time, Dana showed actual fear at her younger self when the force flew her backwards from the sonic howling, and it even shattered the windows of the buildings. Dark Dani then crashed into a building before a truck got flown in as well when the entire multi-story structure collapsed on top of the evil alternative future ghost villainess. When Dani finished her sonic wail, she faded back into her human form and halted her power as she groaned and collapsed to her legs. Dani realized there was a serious side effect for using an ability that powerful, since it drained her of her ghost energy and she had to revert to human form to recharge.

Dana's hand raised from the rumble before it weakly clenched into a fist. "Huh?" Dani moaned when she wearily looked up and saw the fist.

Dark Dani then burst out of the rumble with an angry shout, but she looked seriously injured and severely weakened from the wail and the building collapsing on her. She was missing a few flaming hairs, her face was all bruised and scratched, and her jumpsuit was tattered and torn. "Well, that's it, isn't it?" She asked rhetorically as she glared.

Dani narrowed her eyes at her alternative future self. "Time's up!" And then she immediately fired her Fenton Thermos at Dana as it began sucking her in.

"I don't need to escape! And you're too late to save them!" And she got completely sucked into the thermos as Dani recapped it.

At first she smiled, but then it dropped when her eyes went wide in realization. "Oh no!"

She suddenly remembered that her friends and family (and teacher) were still tied to the overheating sauce vats as it reached in impossible, unimaginable lava-hot temperatures while it prepared to explode with the people bounded to it. Dani quickly ran to her loved ones and tried to change into her ghost form, but her rings faded away since she basically lost most of her ghost energy from using that ghostly wail.

"I can't go ghost! NOOOOOOOOOO!" Dani shouted as she tripped onto the ground before she glanced up at everyone.

James, Jackie, Matt, Lancer, Sam, and Tina gave Dani one last looks of fear before the entire restaurant exploded as she watched in horror and the force made her fly in midair, but then time stopped with Dani cringing with her eyes shut in the air. Clockwork, the time ghost, appeared next to her and placed a time medallion around her neck, unfreezing her when she gasped and yelped as she tried to balance herself until she found herself floating.

"Clockwork?" She asked the Master of Time. He pointed behind her before she turned and smiled brightly with relief when she saw her friends and family (and teacher) floating in the air in a green glow and were put on some suspended animation as they slept peacefully. "You saved them?" She gave the time master a look of confusion. "I-I don't understand."

Clockwork shifted into an adult while his smile never dropped. "The Observants look at time like they're watching a parade, my dear." They hovered over the Nasty Burger, completely safe from the explosion as the time ghost shifted into an old man. "I see the parade from above, all that twists and turns that might...or might _not_ take." Clockwork then winked at Dani.

Dani smiled when she remembered he was the Master of Time. "You knew all of this was going to happen...all of it, even this part." She gestured to her loved ones (and teacher).

"Everything's the way it's supposed to be and here we are with you, a fourteen-year-old child, risking everything to save the people you care about." Dani smiled at him when he said those heartfelt words. "TIME IN!" Clockwork pressed on his staff as he and Dani teleported back in time, two hours earlier before the battle of Dark Dani, during the CAT. She glanced around and saw that everyone frozen in time before Clockwork picked up the CAT answer booklet as he shifted into a child. "You've given everyone else in you life a second chance, why not you?"

Dani took the answer booklet before the Master of Time swung his staff and he teleported away while he unfroze time and everyone went by on their normal business. Sam and Tina glanced up from their tests and to Dani, who only smiled at them.

"Ms. Fenton, is there a problem?" Lancer asked solemnly.

Dani made a guilty look as she turned to her least favorite teacher. "Actually, Mr. Lancer...there is." She said as she walked up to his desk. Outside the classroom, James peeked through the door with the Fenton Peeler in his hand to reveal Dana's true identity, but then he gasped when he saw the real Dani standing in front of Lancer as she placed the booklet on his desk. "I...found this the other day, outside the Nasty Burger."

Lancer examined it and noticed something that made him look suspicious. "Hmm...the seal is broken."

Dani looked down in shame. "I know, and I'm so sorry, but I couldn't stop myself from looking at the answers." She then frowned with determination. "But I'm not a cheater and I never will be!" James smiled gratefully in relief, happy that his sister has learned her lesson.

Even though Lancer was angry at Dani for stealing the answers from under his nose, he was clearly very happy that she told him the truth and was willing to give her a second chance when he smiled warmly at her. "Well, you'll have a chance to prove that when you take the make-up test next week, now won't you?"

Dani perked up as she smiled hopefully. "Really?"

"You'll have plenty of time to study for your make-up test in detention, but for now…" Lancer pointed his thumb at the door, telling her that she was allowed to have a day off from the test, and James yelped before he ran out of sight before his sister noticed him.

Outside Casper High, Dani sat in the steps in victory, enjoying the nice, chilly weather and feeling good about herself that she has not only stopped herself from cheating, but she's spared her loved ones' (and teacher's) lives. And Dani knew for sure that a bright future was now underway for herself and everyone she knew, now that Dark Dani was finally defeated and was no longer Dani's future anymore, just an alternative version of her original dark future. She, like Clockwork said, has given everyone a second chance and Lancer has willingly gave her a second chance to study for the make-up test so she could learn from her mistakes.

James approached behind his sister. "So...how long have you known?" Dani asked as she glanced up at her older brother with a smile.

"About the test? For days, but I'm really proud of you for not cheating." James said with a proud and warm smile, happy that that his sister was still a very good person he always knew she was.

"Not that: _my_ headband, _your_ note with _your_ handwriting." Dani pulled out the same note she received from the Ghost Zone in the future: the one James sent her. She immediately recognized her own brother's handwriting, and she would never forget about her own blue headbands she wore almost everyday.

"What? That?" James chuckled nervously as he blushed a little and shrugged his shoulders. "Oh, I didn't write that, and...there must be dozens of headbands besides yours."

Dani cocked a skeptic eyebrow. "James."

He sat next to his sister before he looked down at the note and headband that indirectly told Dani that he knew who she really was. "Since the Spectra thing, when you saved my life a few months ago...I didn't want to tell you 'til you wanted to tell me. It's your secret."

Dani sighed as she smiled warmly. "Well...it's _our_ secret now."

Dani and James then hugged each other, finally tightening their strained bond they have drifted a long time ago. They released each other as James smiled at his sister again. "Don't think this means I'll stop being meddling and overprotective."

Dani chuckled a little. "Wouldn't have it any other way." Her ghost sense suddenly went off as she gasped and saw a giant blob ghost chasing a police car while it roared and the Fenton siblings watched when they passed by them on the street.

James smiled warmly at his sister. "Go." He placed his hand on hers, making her smile again before she made a brave face and ran off the steps and down the street.

"Going ghost!" Dani changed into her ghost form before she flew into the air as she hovered in front of the blob ghost. "Hey, giant green and gruesome! Guess who's back and better than ever!"

The ghost made a look of fear as Dani smirked and punched it into goo, but it only ended up splattering all over James, who was smiling proudly, but then his smile dropped when he got covered head-to-toe with ectoplasm. "BLEUGH! This is gonna take some getting used to."

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the Ghost Zone at Clockwork's Tower, he watched the whole thing through his time portal as he held the thermos Dani gave him, that was currently entrapping Dana Phantom inside. The Observants were also present, but although Clockwork accomplished his mission, they were displeased by how it was sorted out from his meddling.

"You manipulated the girl, you influenced her choice!" The first Observant said with disappointment in his voice.

"That's a direct violation of the protocol of temporal displacement! In other words…" The second Observant said.

"YOU CHEATED!" They both finished sternly in unison.

"True, I cheated, but I assure you her choice was her own." Clockwork promised calmly as he shifted into an adult and smiled reassuringly at his employers.

"You realized the girl is _your_ responsibility now." The first Observant pointed out.

"As is her evil self, now that she exists outside of time." The second Observant added, looking at the thermos that was currently holding Dark Dani inside on Clockwork's hand.

"I know, but then I know _everything_." Clockwork said before he flew into another room of his tower and placed the thermos on a table for safe keeping.

However, the inside of the thermos began forming dents like punches as it toppled a little, and then Dana Phantom's face implanted itself onto the thermos as she laughed evilly from inside the device. Will this be the last time Dani Phantom will encounter her evil alternative future self, or shall they meet again in another time for another epic battle for their lives?


	10. The Fright Before Christmas

**Season 2 Episode 10**

The Fright Before Christmas

"Ho-Ho-HORROR!"

A few days have passed since the end of the Casper High semester and Dani's biggest battle with Dana Phantom, Dani's evil alternative version of her future, and Dani has completed her make-up test with a good enough grade for her to pass, but that winter was more like a winter sourland for her. Christmas Eve has finally arrived at Amity Park, and so has winter break as does the the freshly fallen snow. In the Amity Park Mall, customers went shopping for their Christmas surprise presents, candy, and other traditional holiday routines. Meanwhile, Dani Fenton, Tina Foley, and Sam Manson were walking down the mall.

Due to the cold weather conditions, Sam had his black jacket, Tina had a gray/green sweater with a turtleneck and a red-and-white striped scarf, and Dani wore a red jacket, a red winter hat, and tried gloves. Oddly, Sam looked very chipper like a bird in spring, while Dani was more annoyed, which was weird because it was mostly Sam who was the sour one and Dani was the happy one.

"Merry Christmas! Happy Holidays! Happy Hanukkah!" Sam called out happily to the random customers before he stopped near Mikey and smiled brightly at the nerd. "Merry Christmas, Mikey."

Mikey became more afraid that the sour goth boy was in a sudden bright mood. "You...are being cheery?! It's a trap! It's a trap!" He yelled as he ran for his life down the mall, leaving Sam a little baffled and confused.

"What's with him?"

"What's with _you_?" Dani asked more rudely.

"Oh, perk up, Dani. I know you're in your annual holiday funk, but this is the one time of year Sam _isn't_ instantly douer." Tina said.

"Have a kicking Kwanzaa!" Sam called out to a random teen, and he glanced at goth boy oddly.

Tina then flipped her red beanie for a one with a mistletoe hanging on it while Dani stared at it oddly. "And the one time of year I can bust a fully mistletoe bore." A boy with a dog in a box with its head sticking out walked by, until Tina stopped him and stared at him flirtatiously. "Hey there, mister. How's about spreading a little Christmas cheer?" Tina pursed her lips for a kiss under her mistletoe as the boy held his dog and it licked her lips, only to cringe in disgust by the taste. "Mmmmm...you had liver for lunch."

With Dani, customers began to run right past her while they shoved her aside in a hurry, while they knocked her back a few times, and not even noticing her or were just too busy to even notice. Each time she was shoved, she become more irritated until she growled angrily.

"I HATE THE HOLIDAYS!" She exclaimed to the heavens with her fists in the air.

"I don't get it, how can anybody hate this time of year? I don't even celebrate it, and I love it!" Sam said, signaling he was Jewish and celebrated Hanukkah instead.

"That's right, you don't know about 'the fight'." Tina said when she placed her arm around his shoulders with a knowing look, since she knew exactly why Dani hated the holidays.

Sam looked at her in confusion. "The fight?"

Tina turned her head to the Santa Claus meet at the center of the mall, where Dani's parents, Jackie and Matt Fenton, were also present on one side of Santa, both of them holding megaphones in their hands and glaring at each other.

"Santa Claus is a ho-ho- _hoaks_!" Matt argued out loud with Jackie.

"Hearitic! Santa's real as real can be!" She argued back to her husband, standing next to a guy dressed in a Santa costume. "Don't listen to him, kids! _Santa's coming tonight in his sleigh full of goodies!_ " She said out loud with a megaphone, as everyone, even the kids stared at her oddly. " _Keep the ho-ho-hope alive!_ "

"Flying at that altitude? In the open? At that speed? _You'd pass out!_ " Matt said through his megaphone, making the Santa guy's bread wave from the wind. " _Or burn to a crisp from friction! It's scientifically impossible!_ "

Now Sam understood why Dani admitted she hated the holidays: because of her parents fighting over Santa's existence. While Jackie believed he was real, Matt, who trusted more into science since he was a scientist, believed he was nothing but make-believe, and they have probably been arguing about this since even before their own children were even born every year. Talk about being embarrassed by parents, no wonder she was more annoyed in the holiday season.

"If you guys need me, I'll be in the Ghost Zone...getting rid of some frustration!" Dani said while glaring and holding her shopping bag full of Christmas goodies.

* * *

In the Ghost Zone, in a large mansion, a ghost man inside was typing on his computer while he muttered to himself. His whole office was like a giant library with books flying around from shelf to shelf.

"Merry Christmas to all, and to all a good...fright." He muttered as he checked his printed paper. "Oh...of that's good, and it done! My first Christmas poem ever! Complete!"

He placed it on the back of a book and closed the huge book called _The Fright Before Christmas_ he created and authorized as pink rings held the book together, and the ghost man hugged it in his chest.

Meanwhile, outside, Dani Phantom threw a Santa Claus doll and destroyed it with her ghost ray. "You better watch out! You better not cry!" She said before she threw an ornament and destroyed it as well. "Santa! No Santa! Santa! No Santa! EVERY YEAR!" Dani angrily threw her bag and all of the goodies flew out. "And I've had it!"

She swiped her hand as she fired multiple blasts and destroyed them all, from a Christmas wool, gingerbread man, and nutcracker to a reindeer, candy cane, and fruitcake. An elf floated in front of the mansion as the ghost man walked out with a happy face as the toy floated on his new book, but Dani accidentally vaporized both the elf and his book, shocking him greatly.

Dani covered her mouth at her mistake. "Oh my gosh! I'm am so sorry! It was a total accident!"

"Sorry? _Sorry_?! Do you have any idea what you've done, girl?!" He exclaimed angrily as he held the bits of his pages in his fist.

"Well...not really. Uh, hens the accident part."

The ghost's hand trembled in anger. "You've destroyed my greatest work! And that was my only copy!"

Dani saw a remaining page floating by and grabbed as she read it out loud. " _The Fright Before Christmas_? I destroyed a Christmas poem?" Despite that she accidentally destroyed a ghost's work and didn't mean to, she had to smile. "Awesome!"

"What? Why are you so happy all of the sudden?" The ghost exclaimed, completely taken aback by her reaction.

"Dude, I am _sick_ of Christmas! I came to the Ghost Zone to get away from it! I might not have meant to destroy your stupid book, but that doesn't mean I'm not okay with it." Dani burnt the page into ashes with her ecto-touch as she smiled.

"Scornful child, Scrooge like erchen!" He suddenly flew into the air and glowed as did his eyes while they glowed red before he spun around in a purple tornado.

"And you are…?" Dani asked, looking a little frightened now.

Then, as the ghost stopped spinning, a purple keyboard appeared all around him and he smirked. "The Ghost Writer! Every word I type on this keyboard becomes real, and since you destroy Christmas poem, _you_ shall become my _new_ Christmas poem!"

He suddenly fired a pink beam at Dani and she screamed as she vaporized out of the Ghost Zone and into the Ghost Writer's story while he cackled and typed on his keyboard. In the air, _The Fright Before Christmas 2_ appeared as it features the story of Dani Fenton and her Scrooge adventures of Christmas.

* * *

The setting took place back at the mall before Dani ran away into the Ghost Zone as she walked with her friends with a glare on her face.

 _ **Ghost Writer (Voiceover):**_

 _On the day before Christmas, in Amity Park_

 _Almost all there were cherry, yet one soul was dark_

Dani glanced up when she heard the Ghost Writer narrating from nowhere, but Sam and Tina didn't seem to even notice since they walked away with smiles.

"Hey, that voice, it's that ghost whose book I destroyed!" Dani said, until she realized that she was in his poem, cursed to rhyme and fall under his creative Christmas story. "Wait I'm trapped in his poem? Now I'm really annoyed!"

* * *

Theme Song:

(She's a phantom)

(Dani Phantom, Phantom, Phantom)

Yo, Dani Fenton, she was just fourteen  
When her parents built a very strange machine  
Designed to view a world unseen

(She's gonna catch 'em all, cause she's Dani Phantom)

When it didn't work, her folks, they just quit  
Then Dani took a look inside of it  
There was a great, big flash, and everything changed  
Her molecules got all rearranged

(Phantom, Phantom)

When she first woke up, she realized she had snow white hair, and glowing green eyes  
She could walk through walls, disappear, and fly  
She was much more unique than the other gals  
And it was then that she knew what she had to do  
She had to stop all the ghost that were coming through  
She's there to fight, for me and you!

(She's gonna catch 'em all, cause she's Dani Phantom)  
(She's gonna catch 'em all, cause she's Dani Phantom)  
(She's gonna catch 'em all, cause she's _Dani Phantom_ )

* * *

The Ghost Writer continued typing on his keyboard as he continued his new story about Dani and her hatred of Christmas while she walked in the mall with her two best friends.

 _Dani Fenton hates Christmas, she hates it a lot_

 _Which is why I've inserted the girl in this plot_

Dani gasped when she saw the Ghost Writer's face on the glass ceiling, smirking at her as he looked down at her, but only she seemed to notice him since everyone wasn't seeing a thing.

 _She'll go through this tale 'til the story has ended_

"But you can't make me rhyme!" Dani shouted at the ceiling.

"Hope your new year is splendid!" Sam shouted to the random shoppers in the mall cheerfully.

Dani face palmed herself and slid her hand down her face with an even more irritated glare that now she was stuck rhyming in a poem based on her least favorite holiday. Dani stopped by a mirror as the Ghost Writer's face appeared and she glared menacingly at him.

 _You'd be quite surprised what I can and can't do_

 _But I'll leave you your freedom so I can teach you_

 _When you last shout at others, there's enmity earned_

 _You're stuck in this poem, until your lesson is learned_

The Ghost Writer's face disappeared, and Dani sighed heavily that she was stuck like this until she learned her lesson on 'Christmas spirit'.

"Who you talking to Dani?" _Said Tina, confused_. She and Sam walked up to their best friend, confused by why she was talking to herself since only she can talk to the Ghost Writer.

"Some annoying Ghost Writer, we're all being used! I blew up his story!" Dani exclaimed. _No hint of remorse_. "Now he's writing a new one, we're trapped in by force!"

Tina and Sam only looked at her strangely as Sam did a cuckoo motion his his finger over his head like his friend was beginning to lose it.

 _But Tina and Sam merely shrugged in confusion_

 _Completely convinced of my ghostly illusion_

Dani glared at them before she walked away with her friends following behind her.

"Has she always been rudy and glum in December?" Sam asked Tina, since he didn't even know Dani hated the holidays, so he thought Tina might know the backstory of Dani's past Christmas times with her family.

"A big, whiny Scrooge, long as I can remember…" Tina said and began to tell him the backstory of Dani's past holidays.

* * *

Set fourteen years ago, a baby one-year-old Dani lied on a basket with a pacifier in her mouth, and she and her family were at an outdoor Christmas tree shop. A three-year-old James watched in silence as his parents held up signs of Santa, Jackie's a regular Santa, but Matt with a slash through him while they both glared at each other. Jackie's hair hasn't been whiting since the day her daughter was born and Matt's hair was a bit longer than his in the present.

 _ **Tina (Voiceover):**_

 _Her very first Christmas, when she was a baby_

 _A bad first impression, no if, but, or maybe_

 _Her parents debated on Santa's existence_

 _Forgetting their daughter might have need of assistance_

A dog in a red sweater and remainder antlers walked up to baby Dani and sniffed her out before it turned and lifted his leg up.

 _Called up on that rip on that jolly ol' fellow_

 _They didn't see Dani's white Christmas turn yellow_

The dog peed on Dani, making her cry very loud, enough for Jackie and Matt to halt their glaring and they both gaped worriedly at their baby daughter.

Then, about four years later at Fenton Works (as the OP Center was in construction that Christmas) inside the kitchen, Jackie and Matt continued arguing about Santa's existence in another room while a four-year-old Dani and a six-year-old James sat by the table, awaiting their traditional Christmas dinner but were concerned that their parents were too busy still fighting and then the microwave began to shake.

 _And the one four years later, was clearly no winner_

 _Still arguing Santa, they spoiled Christmas dinner_

Then suddenly, the microwave exploded as the turkey, cooked, yet alive, jumped out onto the table while the children watched in fear when it waved around a fork and knife with menacing growls.

 _By spoiled, I should say brought the turkey to life_

 _Swearing blood and revenge with a fork and knife_

James quickly swung a broom at the turkey to protect his little sister, sending it flying to a wall and onto the floor before it exploded into nothing but goo. He spun the broom expertly, showing that he was still a competent fighter, even at a such a young age. Tears began to fill in Dani's eyes before she sobbed loudly from the live turkey experience and James came to hug his younger sister comfortably to calm her down while their parents continued arguing in another room, not even noticing that their own children were just attacked and scared their youngest daughter.

* * *

After the flashbacks, Dani made an annoyed look after Tina finished her story about her own past Christmas experiences. That was what she would get when she came from a family of ghost hunters, who all they did was argue about Santa's existence, and not even paying attention that their arguments have pretty much strained Dani's Christmas spirit.

" _I've said it before, and I'll say it again! A sleigh cannot travel the globe at Mach ten!_ " Matt argued to his wife with a megaphone at the Santa meet.

 _ **Ghost Writer (Voiceover):**_

 _But Jackie Fenton bellowed,_ " _You're wrong! Wrong, you hear!_ "

 _And never once thought she'd be spooking the deer_

The reindeer began to kick around when Jackie bellowed into her megaphone as the customers watched them from the fence.

 _And just because this would annoy her the most_

 _I've decided to make every reindeer a ghost_

The Ghost Writer's face suddenly appeared on the Santa Claus statue behind the deer as he let out some energy and lifted the reindeer into the air. A child cheered when he thought they were actually flying, but then they flashed into green reindeer ghosts with fangs and one eye before they roared at everyone, and the child screamed in horror. Everyone all ran for their lives as Dani and her friends looked up at the reindeer ghosts in awe.

 _On Spooky, on Specter, on Deathoof, on Thrasher_

 _On Maimer and Vicious, Bloodantlers and Slasher_

Dani made a look of determination. "I'm going ghost!" _Came her signature cry_

 _And into the frame, Dani Phantom did fly_

Dani ran behind a Christmas tree and changed into her ghost form and she flew after the ghost reindeer terrorizing the mall.

 _Confronting the reindeer with powers quite ghostly_

 _Protecting the last minute shoppers…well mostly_

Dani fired multiple ghost rays at the reindeer as they flew away and she accidentally blew up her teacher, Mr. Lancer's, cheese log, covering him in cheese head-to-toe as Dani only flew right by him.

Dani quickly grabbed some Christmas lights from a tree, making it fall as customers scattered out of the way, spun it around and lassoed it around a reindeer's throat, making it gag a little. Unfortunately, it glared and began to pull and drag Dani with it as she shouted before she knocked a few carolers to the ground and demolished most of the mall until finally she crashed into a gift wrap stand. She emerged from the rumble with a red bow on her head and watched as the reindeer phase through the ceiling and escaped before she frowned in annoyance.

 _Then the reindeer escaped, having torn up the mall_

 _Leaving Dani, yes Dani, the blame for it all_

The shoppers began to glare and shout angrily and accusingly at Dani as they threw stuff at her weakly, but she only made a look of annoyance since this didn't faze her.

 _But Dani's grim yuletide was only beginning_

 _And later, that night, has her patience was thinning_

At Fenton Works on Christmas Eve that night, James shook his present as he hoped what it would be he always wanted. Dani, hating the holidays because of her parents, had her present on her lap as she glared and crossed her arms, trying to hold back her anger as much as she could.

Jackie then popped her head out of the chimney while she smirked at Matt. "See? A fat person _can_ fit down the chimney, here's proof!" Jackie bellowed triumphantly to her husband.

"But that still won't explain how he gets on the roof!" Matt argued angrily, still not believing in her as they glared at each other aggressively again.

 _And young Fenton sat there, just steaming and fuming_

 _Her blood pressure rising, her anger consuming_

Dani glared at her parents while they didn't notice her and she looked out the window, trying to ignore them, until she saw the Ghost Writer's face appear on the snowman outside with a grin, making her narrow her eyes angrily at him.

"I won't keep this up!" _Dani said to the Writer_. She turned around and tried to ignore everyone as she crossed her arms. "There's no poem if I'm silent."

She watched Jackie and Matt shouting at each other again. "Can't you make Dad not fight her!" James said to his sister, looking concerned as he gestured to their parents.

"ARRRRGGGGGGHHH!" Dani shouted in irritation as she held her hands by her head.

 _You think this is over? It's barely begun_

 _This all doesn't end until the lesson is done_

"And you think that I'll learn it? You think you're that tough?" Dani retorted angrily at the Writer.

"He exists!" Jackie shouted.

"No, he doesn't!" Matt argued back.

 _Then Dani screamed,_ "ENOUGH!"

The Ghost Writer's face disappeared when Dani had finally lost her patience with her parents' unnecessary bickering over Santa's existence, and each year they have ruined her holiday fun that crushed her holiday spirit.

"I'm sick of your fighting, can you please let this die?! You've ruined each Christmas, each Christmas and I, can't anymore of this war, am I clear?! Fourteen years is enough, I am so out of here!" Dani exclaimed angrily as she stormed out of the house and slammed the door shut, leaving her family in stunned silence by her sudden outburst she has been trying to hold in for years.

"What got into her?" Matt asked.

"She takes after her mister." Jackie said smugly, earning a look from her husband.

"Can't blame you for losing your temper, little sister." James said pitifully as he watched Dani shivering from the cold until she changed to ghost form and flew away out from his window. "Go ahead, clear your head, and I think you'll be fine." Suddenly, the presents in Fenton Works started to glow when they began to hover into the air, surprising James and he watched them flying through the chimney. He gasped when he witnessed that they were following Dani, which immediately changed his expression from concerned to angry, think his own little sister as using her telekinesis to steal the presents from their own family. "But taking our presents is crossing the line!"

As Dani soared through the city, she was unaware that presents began to fly out of chimneys and away from the families inside their homes. When she stopped in midair, she felt several presents smack her on the back. She turned around and witnessed what was happening as the presents circled around her.

"Now you're ripping off gifts? What is that supposed to do?" Dani asked in confusion as the Ghost Writer's face appeared on the moon.

 _A, make a huge scene, and B, blame it on you_

She glanced down as the citizens have gotten out of their homes and they shouted angrily at the ghost girl, even some were sobbing, thinking she was the one who was taking their presents. Dani was suddenly zapped by her father as she screamed and her hair got frizzled from the shock. Matt and Jackie both had their weapons to hunt her down as they glared at her.

"You've ruined our night!" Matt said as he glared with his gun in his hand.

"Drink some anti-ghost tonic!" Jackie bellowed before she fired her ecto-gun, but Dani manipulated her mouth as it opened wide with a hole and the blast passed harmlessly through her.

"Wait, I ruined _their_ night? How's that for ironic?" Dani said, since it was really _them_ who ruined _her_ holiday nights. Dani flew across the sky again to escape everyone as the Ghost Writer watched.

 _So Dani did soar through the crisp, evening_ \- "LOOK!"

"What's a girl gotta do to get out of this book?!" Dani exclaimed irritably. _And then Dani thought_...she smiled with an idea as she flew over from house to house. "Wait, my problem is clear. This poem's about Christmas, which here, here, and here. This curse will stay on me from my town to Rome, but he can't Christmas me in a non-Christmas home."

Her idea was that her best friend, Sam, didn't celebrate Christmas with his family, since he was Jewish and celebrated Hanukkah instead, she theorized that if she was a part of the Jewish celebration, the curse would stop and she would stop rhyming and she would be free from the book.

Dani landed on the ground by Sam's home and changed back to human form. She rang the doorbell as Sam answered the door with a miserable look.

"Sam!" _Dani said_ happily, and her smile dropped when she heard the Ghost Writer's voice again. "Oh, for crying out loud."

"I know! Can't you see we're under a cloud!" Sam exclaimed as he gestured and saw the miserable looks on his family, Pamela, Jeremy, and his grandma Ida, since all of their presents have disappeared. "Every present we had, in the chimney, through it! That might work for you, but that's not how we do it!"

 _And Sam saw sad faces on Mom, Dad, and Granny_

 _So I typed on my keyboard, that the blame was on Dani_

Sam glared at his best friend, thinking she was the one who did all of this. "You! _You_ did this?!" He exclaimed accusingly at her.

"Are you out of your mind?!" She protested, not appreciating that even her own best friend was blaming her for everything that has been happening.

"You're the holiday Scrooge, you think that I'm blind?!" And this caused Sam and Dani arguing back-to-back aggressively while Dani tried to calm her gothic friend down.

 _And Dani and Sam found themselves in a spat_

 _But before Dani could calm him, I soon realize that_

 _A new threat was needed to cut through the noise_

 _And what better way than the attack of the toys_

And then Sam's dreidel suddenly began to glow as it flew into the air and began spinning in midair, the Mansons and Dani watched in awe and fear when it phased out of the house through the ceiling. Outside, the dreidel fired multiple pink blasts of energy in every direction, one blasted at Angrum's Toys store, making the teddy bears turned to monsters and to life as they roared, the Space Wars toys came to life as well when they peeled themselves out of their vacuum packets and walked from their shelves. Even the girl dolls into glob-like ghosts as they, too, jumped from the shelves and marched outside, and a small toy dinosaur grew into a bigger, scarier dinosaur and stomped over the store when it roared into the heavens.

In Tina's house, she played with her new remote-control car, until it began to glow and it grew into a giant car monster with a clear brain. It roared directly at Tina, making her run out of her room in fear.

In Lancer's basement, he watched his miniature train car on his miniature train track with pleasure, while wearing a conductor's suit. He gasped in shock when he saw his mini toy men walking by themselves when they suddenly came to life. They smiled evilly as they hooked him to the railroad as the train drove in and slammed him on the face hard.

In James's room, he entered and smiled at his favorite Bearbert Einstein toy, until it suddenly came to life and roared at him as it held up a running chainsaw, making him scream in surprise.

All the toys marched on the streets of Amity Park as Dani and Sam ran out of Manson household and watched the army of evil toys surrounding them.

 _From all over the town, the toys started merge_

 _I'm really quite wicked when I get the urge_

The toys began to hover into the air and, like the Ghost Writer said, they began to merge together in a much, larger form. Dani glared while she transformed into her ghost form and prepared to fight when the toys popped into a new form of...a giant, monstrous nutcracker?

 _On this night before Christmas, a brand new attacker_

 _And now, face the wrath of my monster nutcracker_

The nutcracker roared at Dani as it prepared to attack her.

"Oh nuts!" _Dani cried as she began to run_

 _Must we end every scene with a terrible pun_

Dani phased through the nutcracker's foot when it tried to step on top of her. She phased out completely and glared up determinedly at the monstrous nutcracker. However, it only raised its hand and grabbed her as it began to slam her to a wall of a building, to a car, before stepping on her, threw her to another wall, slammed its foot on her again, and finally slammed her to the street unmercifully. It fired a pink beam at Dani, but she jumped to her feet and took off before it could blast at her. Dani fired her own ghost beams at the nutcracker, making most of the toys fly out, and she continued firing more and more as the toys fell out and made cracks on the nutcracker.

"You think this can stop me? This bear or this train? I'll just fire away, until no pieces remain!" Dani said before she formed a giant ecto-ball above her head and threw it at the nutcracker, making it explode into a pile of ruined toys as they rained to the ground.

"Nothing to add?" _Dani asked, then the answer_

 _Showed up in the form of Sam, Tina, and Lancer_

Dani turned around and saw both of her best friends, her teacher, and her older brother outside and all looked down at their ruined Christmas gifts, completely destroyed when Dani defeated the nutcracker.

 _And James, standing silent, his eyes filled with tears_

 _Morning the bear he had loved all these years_

James looked sadly at the head of his Bearbert Einstein bear, until his sadness rapidly turned to anger when he glared angrily at Dani, despite that she has tried to save their lives.

 _And Tina and Sam felt that crushing blow, too_

Tina and Sam picked up some of their toys, as Dani approached Tina to comfort her, but both of them only glared at her angrily when Tina slapped her hand away in complete overwhelming anger.

"Dani, don't!" She said, not accepting her best friend's pity while she remained silent.

"What's with you?" Sam retorted with a glare.

"I don't even know you!" James snapped angrily before her friends and brother stormed away in complete anger, not looking back at Dani at all like neither of them even wanted to talk to her anymore.

Dani looked around and saw everyone crying over the loss of their Christmas toys. All she has been trying to do was save them, and all everyone could do was blame her? She could feel her anger rising, but at the same time she also felt regretful for her actions. She may have saved everyone's lives, but she also destroyed their holiday gifts.

 _It seemed the whole town had come out to proclaim_

 _That Christmas was ruined, the ghost girl to blame_

The citizens then all glared at Dani accusingly, but although Dani hated the holidays, she felt really overwhelmed with anger and regret that she did all this to them, so she just flew away, trying to ignore their glares. Dani landed by a house and pinned her back on the wall by a window as she brushed her bangs back off of her face while she breathed heavily. Tears began to leak from her eyes as she slid to the ground and buried her head in her legs and wrapped them with her arms as she began to cry because of her actions that angered her friends and family, despite that all she did was trying save their lives. She heard a kid laughing happily inside the house, making her lift her head up and she stood up to look through the window as she wiped her tears.

Dani saw a little boy picking up an ornament, and he noticed Dani looking through the window, and he waved happily at her, and she gladly waved back, despite her sadness.

 _Save for one little boy, in his little red hat_

 _He thought Dani was cool...so we'll have to fix that_

Dani suddenly saw the Christmas tree behind the boy glowing when she gasped and it gained a monstrous face and branches as feet and arms. The boy noticed her expression when his smile dropped as well before he heard the tree behind him as it roared and peeled from the stand, making him run away, screaming. Dani turned around and noticed that everyone else running in fear as the trees chased after them.

" _The siren is wailing, the ghost trees attacking! Lock up your homes, I suggest you start packing!_ " Tiffany Snow said in the news as Jackie and Matt watched from their kitchen.

"Christmas is ruined, and you're not the cause!" Jackie said to her husband.

"I sure hope the ghost shield won't stop Santa Claus." Matt said as he cocked an eyebrow.

Before Jackie could do the same, she perked up when she processed his words and pressed a button for the ghost shield as it deployed over Fenton Works, and the trees slammed onto it.

Jackie flipped the channel to another news report. " _It's tree watch day one, hope there isn't day two! Let's go to Lance Thunder, our weatherman who…_ " A man said.

"I can't believe I quit acting and work in this place." Lance said to himself as he became surrounded by the trees attacking the neighborhood. "There's chaos here, Bill! NOT THE FACE! NOT THE FACE!" And suddenly get attacked by the living trees.

"Anybody seen Dani?" Jackie asked.

"Like I even care." James said rudely as he walked into the kitchen, still angry about Dani seemingly destroying his Bearbert toy and felt like he wouldn't even care if Dani even got hurt anyway, since he knew that she could protect herself.

"What's wrong with you, Jameson? Your sister's out there!" Matt exclaimed, a little confused on why he doesn't even care about what would happen to his sister, before he slipped on his mask and grabbed two sets of double hatchets. "Hold down the fort, Jackie, I'll go after our tot! Those trees will not stop me!" And he jumped out the window as Jackie watched in awe.

"Oh man, that is hot!" She exclaimed.

In the fight, Dani blasted multiple ghost beams at the trees approaching her as she vaporized most of them, but there were too many when they began to outmatch her. One threw thorns at her, but she quickly turned intangible and allowed them to phase through her harmlessly. Meanwhile, Matt shouted as he swung his hatchets and sliced through the living trees.

 _While her father moved forward, Dani faced my attack_

Dani fired more beams as Matt sliced through them. "Dani! Dani! Where are you?!" Matt shouted over the trees. _But Dani couldn't shout back_

Dani was thrown to the ground and tried to fire another beam of energy, but only to get grabbed and thrown to the center as she got to her knees, feeling weak. There were too many trees surrounding the ghost girl as she began to lose her energy.

 _Every attack that she tried, will be destined to fail_

"If you hear me, just scream!" Matt shouted, loud enough for Dani to hear with her enhanced senses, and she suddenly got an idea.

"Yeah, with my ghostly wail!"

She immediately got back to her feet and took a deep breath before she unleashed her most powerful sonic howling scream. All the thorns and ornaments were flown off the living Christmas trees into branches as they fell to the ground. Dani continued screaming at the trees with her wail until there was none left as her jacket began to fade over her ghost form as her energy started to drain. When she was finally done, she collapsed to her knees and changed back to human from. She breathed heavily as she looked up and saw the lifeless Christmas trees all blown into nothing but dead branches.

Then, her father, Matt, burst from the branches, looking relieved that his daughter was safe and sound.

"Dani! Thank heavens! You had us all worried! When your mom saw the news, we stopped squabbling and hurried. It's Christmas Eve, kid, home is where you should be. Let's get back to the house and I'll make you some tea." Matt said as he helps his daughter up and took her back to Fenton Works after a long night of ghostly Christmas mischief.

 _The ghost shield deployed, Dani turned to this thought_

 _To take on the spirit she knew had brought_

 _This holiday mischief, and left her the blame_

 _Come on, now, dear girl, here's where you call me lame_

In the lab of Fenton Works, Dani has finally had enough of the Ghost Writer messing up everyone's Christmas times together, and ruining her life, by making everyone blame her for their misfortunes. She changed into her ghost form and flew into the Ghost Zone to find the Ghost Writer in his mansion.

"Give it up, you can't hide! I know just where to find you!" Dani called out as she approached the mansion where all this began.

The Ghost Writer looked out his window and saw her approaching. "But I'm still in control, allow them to remind you!" He said as he typed on his keyboard again.

She didn't know what he meant by _them_ , but she fired at the doors, as it suddenly shifted into another and demolished them into opening before she flew into a room.

"Them?" _Dani asked, then she shuddered and trembled_

 _The door brought her where all of her foes assembled_

She saw the Box Ghost, Technus, Johnny 13, Kitty, Youngblood, Penelope Spectra, the Lunch Lady, Cindy Poindexter, Walker, Bertrand, Ember McLain, and Skulker were all in the same room, all either grinning or glaring at her.

"We've been waiting for you." _Skulker said with a grin_

"Now our holiday party can finally begin!" Box Ghost exclaimed, suddenly all happy.

Unexpectedly to Dani, lights switched on and trees sparkled with golden decorations. Dani looked very confused when she glanced around, and no one was attacking her at all, but were welcoming her to some Christmas party, which was a big surprise for the ghost girl almost like they were expecting her to visit their part

"Eat, drink, and be married!" Skulker said.

"Have some warm, Christmas goose!" Ember offered as she held a platter.

"For sure you know of all annual truce!" Box Ghost said happily.

Dani smiled a little at her foes, while back at the mansion, Ghost Writer slammed his fist on the board, looking frustrated when he watched the whole thing on his computer screen like he was expecting Dani's foes to beat her to oblivion.

"The truce? It's still holding? I thought they'd suspended?" He said, looking baffled. "To beat on their foe…"

"Oh, this truce we defended! We don't fight on Christmas." Skulker said.

"One day of tranquility." Bertrand said.

"Come sundown tomorrow…" Spectra said.

"We resume all hostility!" All the ghost said exclaimed together in unison.

" _Every_ ghost holds this truce?" Dani asked.

"It's a fact." Skulker said.

"It's a rule." Walker added.

"Well, the Ghost Writer broke it." Dani pointed out.

That made all the ghost look angry that one ghost didn't follow their traditional one day of peace and prosperity. "That is really uncool!" Ember said as she placed her free hand on her hip.

"I'm trapped in his story, the guy's off his nut!"

"He oughta know better!" Skulker exclaimed angrily.

"Let's go kick his butt!" Box Ghost shouted as he slammed his fist into his palm.

In the mansion, the Ghost Writer heard the whole thing on his screen, and now he was in trouble for breaking the truce when he heard their were going to attack him.

"Uh oh, the ghosts changed their-" He said, but got cut off when his doors were blasted as Dani and all of her ghost foes run inside and glare at him. "Crud! By now, I'm typing in distress!"

"It's over, you hack!" Dani said.

"I don't think so, young mistress!" The Ghost Writer smirked as he continued to type. "The truce, they enjoyed it, but while it lasted…"

Dani and the other ghosts suddenly glowed pink when they fell under his narrative spell as he forced them to attack like they normally would before and after Christmas. Ember and Box Ghost suddenly smirked as they raised their fists and punched Dani to the wall, before she fired a ghost beam at the Box Ghost.

"Then Youngblood got pummeled, then Ember got blasted!" The Ghost Writer narrated. Johnny 13 raised his shadow and made it attack Youngblood when he yelped, then Skulker blasted at Ember, and then Technus fired electricity from his prod at Walker. "They battled each other with all weapons handy!" He continued as Spectra and Bertrand tackled Dani as they struggled. "Afraid of the tenant, my half brother, Randy?" Box Ghost picked up a picture of his half brother as the ghost continued attacking each other, under his influence as Lunch Lady slammed a clock on top of Bertrand, and Johnny slammed a bat on the back of the Box Ghost's head, and all the ghosts continued to attack each other mercilessly. "Clock and a candlestick, those I won't miss!" He looked up in thought, trying to think of something else to write down. "I wonder what else?"

"I know, how about this?" Dani suggested to the Writer before she shoved an orange right into Walker's face.

Ghost Writer smirked and typed down when he saw this action. "Young Dani thought quickly and picked up an orange! She threw it at Walker who…" He paused when he realized what was wrong and what Dani has done. "Oh, crud! Nothing rhymes with orange!"

Then the spell finally wore off on the ghosts when it disappeared before Skulker was about to punch Box Ghost, Lunch Lady was on top of Cindy as she cringed from her weight, and Walker lifted Dani by her jumpsuit, until the spell wore off of them and he released her.

The Ghost Writer gaped in shock and worry when Dani charged straight at him and began to give him a beating of his afterlife as she uppercutted him by his cheek, kicked him square on the chin, and punched him on the stomach, sending him to the ground.

"Roses are red, violets are blue!" Dani said as she charged up her hands her hands with ecto-energy and destroyed the keyboard. "Once these fry, I'm guessing this lame poem is...through? NOOOOO!"

"Dani screamed..." Ghost Writer said as Walker's guards cuffed him up, now smirking at the girl.

"I'm still talking in rhyme!"

"I would've forewarned you if given the time. There are two ways to finish this poem, just two. I type out 'The End', but I can't, thanks to you!" The Ghost Writer continued to smirk as he got dragged to a police van and Dani collapsed to her knees in despair. "So now _you'll_ guide this story of the ghost who hates Christmas! Think you can do it, all mopey and listless? You think this ends here? You're about to get burned! This story's not done 'til the lesson is learned!"

He laughed evilly as the guards slammed the van shut and it drove the Ghost Writer to Walker's Prison for breaking the truce. Dani stood back up, although victorious a little, yet feeling defeated now that she was still trapped in the Ghost Writer's poem cruse, and now _she_ had to lead the story about her hating Christmas until she has learned her lesson, but she didn't know what it was he was trying to teach her in a very mischievous way.

All of her ghost foes gathered around her, all looking and feeling genuinely sorry for her, despite how much they hated her foiling their past plans, but she couldn't meet their eyes when she merely flew out of the mansion and headed back to Amity Park in gloom.

* * *

Dani had arrived back to Amity Park, which was now all gloomy and depressing after what Dani and the Ghost Writer have both done. Lights sparked and shorted out as Dani walked around the neighborhood in her human form, looking very guilty by what she did to everyone that night. All she ever wanted was to have a normal Christmas, one without her parents bickering over Santa's existence, but why would the Ghost Writer do all of this to her? The only reason she hated the holidays is because of her parents to begin with, but what did people blaming her tie into her story plot?

 _ **Dani (Voiceover):**_

 _With the keyboard all busted, the curse takes its toll_

 _The story continues, but I have no control_

Dani watched all the Christmas decorations flicker out as they shorted out. She peeked into Tina's house through the window, and saw her sitting in the kitchen alone, looking gloomy, not just because her Christmas was ruined, but also feeling bad that she snapped at her best friend. Dani couldn't bare to see her so unhappy, so she just walked away. Unfortunately for her, Tina noticed when she watched her best friend walk away from her window. Tina quickly pulled out her phone and dialed in Sam's number.

Dani stared at the toys she has destroyed when she defeated the nutcracker, and she did unintentionally destroy them, but she admitted they wouldn't stop her from destroying the nutcracker, even if they were just toys, but they were everyone else's Christmas toys that they have received from their friends and families. She sat on a rock as she looked at the dead Christmas trees she destroyed with her ghostly wail. Despite all the things the Ghost Writer did and made everything evil and blamed it on her, she had a suddenly feeling people getting angry at her was supposed to guide her to her lesson, but she still didn't understand what it was.

Dani began to cry again as she buried her head in her hands and sobbed quietly by what she has done. All those years of bad impressions of Christmas, she began to distaste the holidays, _just_ because of her parents arguing, and now that this year, since she had ghost powers, she could go around using them to take her anger on everything Christmas-related to make everyone feel worse? After that long, disastrous holiday night...she felt like she was no better than the Ghost Writer.

Then, Tina and Sam approached her when Sam wrapped her jacket on her back and they sat beside her. Despite how angry they were at her for supposedly ruining their Christmas Eve, since they probably felt really bad for blaming everything on their own best friend and even going as far as to snapping at her. Dani wiped her tears off her cheeks as she stared at her friends gloomily.

"Girl, it's like Christmas, so why are you here?" Tina asked her friend as she hugged her knees to her arms.

"Outside, with no friends or family near?" Sam asked.

Dani sniffed and buried her head again in shame. "It's my fault, all my fault what happened tonight! I spoke out in anger and acted in spite!" Dani said, but was unaware that the damaged presents began to rise into the air. "I started this all when I picked that first fight. But I give all I have to set everything right."

She then finally noticed the presents just before they shifted into being just fine again like nothing has happened as the trio look around in surprise at what was happening to all of the gifts.

"The gifts! They're not damaged?" Sam said as they watched them flying across town.

"They're flying through the air." Tina said.

"Back where they came from? But who would-" Dani wondered out loud.

"BEWARE!" Box Ghost exclaimed from behind.

Dani's ghost sense went off before she immediately changed into her ghost form and was about to fire a ghost beam at him until she halted her attack when she saw all of her ghostly enemies: Skulker, Bertrand, Lunch Lady, Cindy Poindexter, Spectra, Technus, Box Ghost, Desiree, Johnny 13, Kitty, their shadow ghost, and Youngblood all standing their with red Santa hats, and they were all smiling at the ghost girl.

"The Box Ghost shall conquer this holiday doom!" Box Ghost exclaimed again.

"We just couldn't leave you to suffer in gloom." Lunch Lady said sweetly to Dani.

"Tomorrow, you'll see what this baby can do!" Skulker said as he aimed his blaster and retracted it before he smiled brightly at Dani. "But all ghosts share the truce...even half-ghosts, like you." Dani then smiled warmly when he told her that.

Then the ghosts began to clean up the mess caused by the Ghost Writer. Desiree held out her hands before she fired her magic at the Christmas trees as she restored them to their rightful glory and beauty with their decorations. The ghost then picked up all the trees one-by-one and began to fly them back to their owners as they also fixed up their toys. Sam regained his dreidel in his hands before Dani flew to the nearest Christmas tree and her friends grabbed hold of it as she lifted it to the sky with her friends holding on. Box Ghost controlled the presents back down the chimneys of the homes as the ghosts returned the Christmas trees while the families also regained their presents and toys, even to Mr. Lancer who gave himself presents.

A boy opened his door and smiled brightly when he saw Dani Phantom carrying his family's Christmas tree back, along with Sam and Tina's help. He jumped slightly with excitement before Dani carried him to the top and he placed the star on the top of the tree. He smiled at the ghost heroine while she smiled back at the young child warmly. Back outside, Technus placed his hand on telephone pole booth as he used his technopathic powers to restore power to the Christmas lights outside as they all flickered on again and glowed brightly.

Dani, Sam, and Tina all walked down the street as snow began to fall around them while they smiled, now that Christmas was restored to its former glory.

After all of the homes have been repaired, one house still remained: Fenton Works, as they all approached it with its ghost shield still deployed.

"I just saw it happen, but still can't believe! Your enemies helped you repair Christmas Eve!" Sam said to his best friend with somewhat disbelief.

"It's all back to normal, but your house, my dear." Lunch Lady said as she handed Dani a lunch bag.

Skulker gave her his bag of presents and placed his Santa hat on her head. "Your ghost shield prevents us." He said.

"I'll take it from here." Dani said as she changed back into her human half.

Inside of Fenton Works, in the living room, James sadly read a book about his sister ruining Christmas, despite how angry he was at her, but he felt really bad for snapping at her angrily as he slumped on the couch. Jackie slumped on the couch, looking as miserable as her family while Matt fixed on of their weapons depressingly. Then, the door swung open, showing a shadow figure and alerting Matt.

"Ghost!" Matt shouted as he charged his weapon, but suddenly stopped by Jackie who shoved his gun away.

"No, it's Santa!" Jackie bellowed before she clapped her hands and the lights switched on, revealing their daughter, Dani, with a Christmas bag and hat, and was actually smiling brightly.

 _They're both sort of right_

"I know I've been kind of a brat this whole night." Dani said as she settled the present bag down and dug through it. "So, I-I snuck out and found this, it's all of your favorites." Dani handed her mother a bowl of porridge and she poured the whole thing in her mouth. "And here, Dad, for you." She handed him a present as he happily took it.

"MmMmMmMm-avorites!" Jackie said with a mouthful of porridge.

"And James…" Dani held up his newly repaired Bearbert Einstein toy as he gasped in happiness.

"Bearbert! He's safe and he's sound!" James exclaimed as he hugged his favorite childhood bear tightly, and then smiled at his little sister, happy she was finally back in her Christmas spirit. "Gee, thanks, little sister, I knew you'd come 'round."

Matt and Jackie hugged each other, both also happy that their youngest daughter has finally got into the Christmas spirit and no longer a Scroogeful child. "Oh, Danielle, you're smiling! That matters the most." Matt said. "We're all here together, not fighting some-"

"GHOST!" Jackie bellowed when she pointed out the window.

Outside, all the ghost were on a sleigh with the ghost reindeer as the Box Ghost whipped on the reins and they took off into the sky. Jackie ran out of the house with an ecto-gun in her hands and began to fire rapidly at the ghosts flying away while she missed them completely, until Matt stopped her and shoved the gun down.

"Jackie, no! Put the gun down, that's Santa you're shooting!" He exclaimed, finally believing that he existed, despite all those years they have been arguing.

"Are you mad? That's the ghost all was leaping and looting our Christmas from us!" She exclaimed as she placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Then it wasn't the ghost girl?" Matt pulled out his weapon and smiled. "Let's tear _her_ apart!"

"Now you're talking! You're toast, girl!"

As Jackie and Matt ran down the street, Dani watched them disappear in the neighborhood and began to finally understand the meaning of her entire Christmas story.

 _And that's when I thought, maybe this was the moral_

 _In the same way my folks love their old Christmas quarrel_

Dani watched the ghosts disappear into the snowy, night sky on their sleigh and then watched James, Sam, and Tina having a snowball fight as they laughed while she stood there and she couldn't help but smile at their happiness.

 _Everyone celebrates in the way of their choosing_

 _I was so busy whining, I started abusing_

 _The ones I loved most and I ruined their cheer_

 _I'll try to be better, come Christmas next year_

 _ **The End**_

* * *

The Ghost Writer stared down at his completed book as he looked at the ending of the book when it showed Tina, Dani, Sam, and James all hugging each other, smiling in their winter attires.

"Uh, nice sediment, but what are you, a greeting card?" Sam asked Dani.

"Yeah, why are you talking in rhyme?" Tina asked.

"Such a dork." James said as he rolled his eyes.

"We're not talking in rhyme." Dani noticed, and then she realized that the curse was finally broken when she threw her arms up in the air in triumph while her friends and brother only stared at her oddly. "We're not talking in rhyme!"

The Ghost Writer then closed his finish _The Fright Before Christmas 2_ book, featuring Dani Phantom, in his prison cell, as a giant monstrous ghost scooted next to him, and he slid away to where Walker was before he held an orange to his face.

"Orange?" He offered, but more for a joke.

The Ghost Writer cowered in fear at the sight of the unrhymable fruit in front of his face. "AH! Get that thing away from me!" He exclaimed.


	11. Secret Weapons

**Season 2 Episode 11**

Secret Weapons

"Beware the Twisted BROTHER!"

One night at Amity Park in the movie cinema, there was a marathon of all three Cyber-Zombie Commando as Sam Manson and Tina Foley walked out of the theater, they were pretty exhausted as they yawned and stretched themselves as they stood outside the building.

"I can't believe we sat through all three Cyber-Zombie Commando movies." Sam said to Tina as he smiled wearily.

"I could use a little less zombie and a little more cyber, but that's me; I'm all about the cyber." Tina said as she laced her hands behind her head and stretched a little.

Sam's smile then dropped as he silently told Tina to be quiet when he placed his hand on her back. He glanced down both ends of the street like he was expecting someone to drive by, but the street was almost completely empty during the night. "Coast is clear, Dani."

"Sweet!" Dani Fenton's voice said from right beside him before she turned visible, looking relieved as she smiled at her friends. "No sign of James?"

Sam smirked in approval. "No sign of James."

"Good! Ever since James found out I'm fighting ghosts, he's been kind of-" Suddenly from out of nowhere, Dani's older brother, James, parked his car and immediately jumped out as he tackled Dani to a wall of the theater as she grunted from his strength. "-pushy."

Before Casper High's end of semester, during the whole Dark Dani Phantom incident, James had confessed to Dani that he has known her secret all semester since the Spectra thing, but then after winter break, he began to act more overprotective and meddling towards his sister, now that they were back in school for a new semester.

"Dani, are you okay?" James asked his sister worriedly before shoving the Fenton Thermos at her stomach, making her grunt again as she frowned at her brother in annoyance. "You know you shouldn't leave the house without a Fenton Thermos!" He then leaned closer, ignoring her glare. "What if there's a ghost around?"

Dani frowned at her brother in annoyance. "There's no ghost around! If there was, my ghost sense would go off!" But right on cue the second she finished, her ghost sense went off as she gasped.

James cocked an eyebrow as he crossed his arms. "Like that?"

The four of them heard jet turbines in the night sky when they looked up and saw Skulker, the Ghost Zone's greatest hunter, soaring across town with his jetpack. He merely gave the ghost girl a look as he cocked an eyebrow. However, he oddly didn't seem to have any real interest in her, which was unusual since the second he would see Dani, he would immediately try to hunt her down.

"Skulker?! He's hunting you again?!" Tina exclaimed to Dani, who was frowning up at her old foe.

"Again? As in more than once?!" James asked everyone in a slight panicked voice as he turned to Dani even more worriedly.

"James, take it easy." Dani said reassuringly as she smiled confidently, trying to calm him down. "There's a rhythm to these things: ghost attacks, we exchange witty banter, I kick ghost butt, then we all go home having to learn a valuable lesson about...honesty or some such nonsense."

James pulled out a notebook and began to write down everything Dani told him. "Attack, banter, kick-butt, lesson; got it. So...why's he not attacking?"

Dani's smile dropped as she suddenly perked when she noticed something odd about Skulker. "What?" She looked back up and saw him disappear above some buildings without giving Dani a second look, much to her complete confusion. "No attack? H-he's _ignoring_ me?"

Normally, Skulker would try to hunt down Dani to 'hang her pelt on his wall' as he would dub it, but tonight he was more occupied and focused on something else rather than the ghost girl. He flew to Axion Labs as he phased into the building, through the steel doors, and finally reached another room. He brought out his x-ray vision binoculars and began scanning down the room through the locked up shelves with many kinds of containers. He froze when his gaze stopped at a container labelled "Bloodstream Nanobots". Skulker smirked as he phased his arm through the door and pulled out the Nanobot container and held it up high.

"'Bloodstream Nanobots'?" Dani asked from behind Skulker, making him jump in surprise and nearly dropped the jar. He turned and found her in ghost form with her arms crossed, looking confused. "What are Bloodstream Nanobots?" Instead of answering to her, he only aimed his wrist and trapped her in a blue net, and he merely hovered right past her, completely ignoring her and remaining absolutely silent. Now Dani was really confused by this hunter's sudden change of attitude. "Hey!" She burst out of the net as she glared at Skulker. "You didn't even call me 'whelp'!" She then charged after him.

Meanwhile, James drove his car with an excited look on his face with Sam and Tina sitting in the back. They were both not really looking forward to helping Dani, since she has been doing fine on her own most of the time lately, and not only that, but James, being inexperienced and new at this whole ghost fighting thing despite being well-meaning in helping out, Sam and Tina both were getting the feeling that Dani's brother was going to only get in the way and mess something up rather than help.

"James, did it ever occur to you that Dani's been doing just fine on her own? _Without_ your help?" Sam asked James as he frowned, emphasising on 'without'.

"Exactly! So imagine how much better she'll do with it!" James said excitedly, ignoring Sam's warning.

He braked his car in front of Axion Labs as they all looked up and saw Skulker phasing out of the building with Dani chasing after him. James immediately took action as he unbuckled himself with a thermos in his hand and hopped out of the car.

"You just earned the one way ticket to Thermos Land, ghost!" He exclaimed before he activated the thermos, but not being prepared for the sudden blast of energy, he lost his balance and tripped to the ground as he completely missed Skulker and ended up sucking in Dani instead as she screamed and sucked into the device.

James stared at the thermos and turned back to Sam and Tina, who glared angrily at his big mix up. James chuckled sheepishly when he realized his mistake. "Uh...think I should work on my witty banter?"

"Start with your _aim_!" Tina clarified as she narrowed her eyes even more at Dani's inexperienced brother.

* * *

Theme Song:

(She's a phantom)

(Dani Phantom, Phantom, Phantom)

Yo, Dani Fenton, she was just fourteen  
When her parents built a very strange machine  
Designed to view a world unseen

(She's gonna catch 'em all, cause she's Dani Phantom)

When it didn't work, her folks, they just quit  
Then Dani took a look inside of it  
There was a great, big flash, and everything changed  
Her molecules got all rearranged

(Phantom, Phantom)

When she first woke up, she realized she had snow white hair, and glowing green eyes  
She could walk through walls, disappear, and fly  
She was much more unique than the other gals  
And it was then that she knew what she had to do  
She had to stop all the ghost that were coming through  
She's there to fight, for me and you!

(She's gonna catch 'em all, cause she's Dani Phantom)  
(She's gonna catch 'em all, cause she's Dani Phantom)  
(She's gonna catch 'em all, cause she's _Dani Phantom_ )

* * *

The next day at Casper High, school began with a whole new semester as Dani, Sam, and Tina walked down the hallway. Tina couldn't seem to stop snickering about Dani getting sucked into her own thermos by her brother the other night, making her friends frown at her in annoyance.

"It's not funny, Tina." Dani said as she gave her best friend a look.

"Oh, come on! Six hours crammed in the Fenton Thermos? It's totally funny!" Tina said as she smiled at the thought.

Dani smirked mischievously as they stopped in the middle of the hallway. "Yeah?" She held out her hand and merely slapped some books out of a jock's hands, catching his attention when he turned around and glared at her while he growled. "She did it." Dani pointed at Tina, making the jock immediately grab the techno-geek by her shirt as she yelped and he shoved her into his locker while he angrily slammed it shut before he stormed away.

"Oh, come on!" Dani leaned beside the locker as she grinned smugly with her arms crossed while Sam seemed to enjoy that small get back a little.

"Is it funny now?"

Sam began to find the right combination on the locker with his ear on it as he tried to let Tina out. "I know you're annoyed, Dani, but look on the bright side…" Sam said before he heard a satisfying _click_ in the locker and he smiled. "Maybe that's the kind of mistake that'll get James to stop interfering."

The locker opened up, but before Tina could even notice and hop out, James suddenly arrived up to them out of nowhere with a bright smile on his face as he slammed the locker shut again. "DARN IT!" Tina cried in frustration.

"Guess what I figured out!" James said excitedly, but he didn't wait for an answer when he ignored their uninterested blank looks as he pulled out his laptop and opened it while it showed a ghost file on screen. "I've done painstaking research on last night's mystery ghost."

"Ah, you mean Skulker?" Dani asked as she gave him a knowing and amusing smile.

James closed his laptop as his smile never dropped. "Let's just call him 'Ghost X'...and based on my research, I characterize him as a hunter of some sort."

"Oh, he's good." Sam said sarcastically as he tried to unlock the locker where Tina was locked in again. "We didn't figure that out until he screamed 'I am the Ghost Zone's greatest hunter!'" When he finished, the locker opened and Tina fell out of the locker with a yelp and onto the floor while Sam only stared down at her.

"Here's my composite sketch of Ghost X." James pulled out a file from his backpack and handed it to Dani, who took it and examined it, but saw it was just a poorly drawn version of Skulker, and it was terrible. Dani knew that James, being more academically and mentally smart, was not very creative in art nor puns when she has noticed quickly from the other night. The trio gave James unimpressed looks as Tina got to her feet and cracked her back.

"And I took the liberty of crafting, I must say, some funny witty banter for your next encounter with him. Bye!" He said with a cheery grin before he walked away, leaving his sister and her friends alone for now.

Sam took the file from Dani and began examining the puns he wrote on it, but he frowned when he realized that they were not that creative. "'See you later, X'? 'X marks the spot'? 'You've been X-ed'? None of these are funny!" He exclaimed.

"And nothing's funnier than him sucking you into the thermos. You can't follow broad physical comedy like that with a one liner." Tina said to Dani, making her frown in annoyance again.

She shoved another jock's books out of his hands, making him turn around and glare while Dani remained silent as she pointed at Tina, making the jock shove the techno-geek back into the locker again and slammed it shut as he stormed away.

Dani then smiled with an idea. "But if James _thinks_ I'm letting him help, maybe he'll stop interfering as much. Worth a shot?" She asked Sam.

"Worth a shot." He said as he shrugged a little before they walked down the hallway to their next class, but they completely forgot about Tina still being locked inside the locker.

"Nobody's coming to get me, are they?" Tina guessed from inside the locker like she knew she was going to be stuck in there for a while.

Later on that night, in a butcher meat shop, the Lunch Lady ghost has invaded the entire store as Dani (in ghost form), Sam, and Tina faced off against her from their little ghost patrol.

"Feast on my hot links of DOOM!" The Lunch Lady shouted angrily as she took control of some chains of sausages as they hovered behind her.

"Okay, James...NOW!" Dani called out.

James immediately slid in between his team and the Lunch Lady with the Jack-o-Nine Tails in his hand, spinning like a saw blade as he frowned with determination. "Stand back! I'm specially trained in this thing!" He shouted as he began to attack.

"Trained by his mom!" Tina exclaimed as she and Sam braced themselves for another one of James' big mix ups.

Unfortunately, it did come when he accidentally swung his Jack-o-Nine Tails and it ended up grabbing Dani instead as he thrusted her forward, sending her slamming into the Lunch Lady, but then Dani splashed into a vat of chin-lits and grease. "Wait! Witty banter!" James pulled out his notepad and read off from it. "Take that, Lunch-a-Bell, and your evil weiners, too!"

James smiled brightly, but Dani slowly emerged from the vats, covered in grease as she glowered in annoyance at her older brother.

Later on, Dani, Sam, Tina, and James all arrived at the Floody Waters water park, that was now covered in ice as Klemper, the friendly icy ghost, threw several ice balls at all of the teens. "Won't anyone be my friend?!" He exclaimed as he continued throwing more icy rocks at them.

James frowned determinedly as he pulled out the Fenton Anti-Creep Stick before he ran at him while he batted the ice to bits to shield himself. Dani flew up beside him while she stared at him in confusion. "You're going up to him with the Anti-Creep Stick?" She asked skeptically.

"I know what I'm doing Dani. Give me your worst, Friendly Fiend! You haven't got the guts!" James shouted at the ghost as he continued batting, but then smiled at his sister. "Huh, guts?"

"...yeah, uh, see the guts joke would've been better in the _last_ fight."

Klemper breathed cold air as he covered the entire ground in a thick layer of slippery ice just when James ran right over it and began to lose his balance.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, WHOA!" James yelped as he spun around and Dani braced herself as he accidentally swung his bat directly at his sister, sending her crashing onto the ice-covered Terror Mountain ride and collapsed before the ice cracked and shattered on top of her, Sam, and Tina. Klemper then flew away to escape while James turned around and smiled brightly. "I'm helping!"

James's smile dropped when he saw his sister and her friends emerging from the ice, bruised and scratched from the sharpness of the icy blocks, and they were all glaring at James as he smiled innocently at them.

Then later on, the trio all went to the warehouse at the lake of Amity Park. Sam and Tina were trapped under a pile of crates while Dani and the Box Ghost wrestled each other as Dani overpowered him. Then like before, James kicked open the door with the Fenton Thermos in his hands.

"Freeze!" He said as he aimed out the device.

"Once again, right idea, wrong fight!" Dani shouted to her brother as she continued to overcome the Box Ghost.

"I got him! I got the Crate Creep!"

Dani and the Box Ghost halted their wrestling as they stared at him oddly while they floated there. "'Crate Creep'? I am the Box Ghost! Who are you?!" Dani facepalmed herself in embarrassment while the Box Ghost shouted at him dramatically, but then made a blank look when he glanced at the ghost girl. "No seriously, who is he?"

James jumped unsteadily onto a box as it wobbled and he lost his balance again as he activated the thermos. Dani rolled her eyes, unfazed by what was coming next when she accidentally got sucked into the thermos again by James. "WHOOPS! Sorry, Dani! We'll get you out of there...eventually!"

After that long night of their disastrous ghost patrols, James drove Dani back to their home of Fenton Works. Although James was in a good mood like he hasn't done anything wrong, Dani looked very miffed with her arms crossed, disappointed that her plan wasn't going exactly how she imagined it as her brother was still messing up her ghost fights with his constant meddling.

"That was a good night's work, Dani. We caught three ghosts." James said, feeling proud of himself.

"No, actually you caught one ghost, three times, all of them ME!" Dani exclaimed in irritation before James parked his car right beside Fenton Works as Dani sighed and looked up at her brother. "Look, James...I know you're trying to help…"

James cocked an eyebrow as Dani unbuckled herself. "'Trying'?"

"And please don't be offended, but-" She got cut short when her mother, Jackie, dragged her out of James's car.

"Hey, kid! Check this out!" Jackie said when she dragged her daughter up to the back of the Fenton RV just before her father, Matt, finished installing a mechanical device to the engine. "Your father and I have upgraded the RV with an Ecto-Converter!"

Dani cocked an eyebrow. "Ecto-Converter?"

"It converts a ghost's natural ecto-energy into a constant replenishing fuel source." Matt explained with a smile.

"Does it hurt the ghost?" James asked his father as he walked up beside his sister.

Matt laughed like his son was joking around. "James! You know you mother and I don't care about that." He then climbed to the top of the RV.

"Yeah, if we hear it screaming, then we know it's working!" Jackie said as she followed her husband to the roof of the RV where they began to screw in a new radar dish to their vehicle.

"Too bad there's no ghost here!" James said out loud innocently before he smacked Dani on her back, making her yelp and frown at him. "Right, Dani? No ghosts here!" He began doing a singsong voice. "~We know something they don't know!~"

"I get it. ~Can we let it die now?~" Dani said in annoyance with the same singsong voice as she glared at her brother irritatedly.

James hummed the same tone before he slapped his sister again, but this time he slapped her too hard when he smacked her right towards the Ecto-Converter as she held out her hand to break her fall and it landed on the device. Unfortunately, Dani could feel the device transferring her ecto-energy into itself as Dani quickly removed her hand, but too late when the engine began to revive. On the roof, Jackie and Matt noticed that the entire RV was shaking, but before they could react, the vehicle suddenly drove straight through the fence as the parents screamed and held on for dear life. Dani and James watched them drive off when their parents crashed into something, making them both cringe.

"You really need to work on controlling your powers." James criticized to Dani, only making her glare even more in irritation.

After Jackie and Matt were pulled out and recovered from their little accident, everyone went to bed for the night. Skulker phased into Dani's room as she slept like a log on her bed, and then her ghost sense went off when she breathed. Skulker made sure Dani was still asleep, since like the other night, he was not interested in kidnapping Dani in her sleep as he merely phased through her room floor and into the lab. He began to open drawers and swipe beakers into pieces like he was trying to look for something the Fentons had that he wanted.

"And here I thought you weren't hunting me anymore." Dani said when Skulker turned his head and saw her floating in front of him in her ghost form. Apparently, she has been awake the entire time when her ghost sense went off.

"Where is the Ecto-Converter?" Skulker demanded to the ghost girl.

Dani then smiled at him mockingly. "See? _That's_ more like it! You make demands...while I ignore them."

Skulker grabbed her by her jumpsuit as she glared at him again. "Talk, girl! Where is it?!"

"Ecto-Converter...Ecto-Converter...hmm, let me think...uh-OH! Here it is! In my hand!" Dani smirked before she held out her hand and charged it up with ecto-energy as she fired a ghost beam at Skulker dead on, sending him flying a few feet away. He regained his air and charged at the ghost girl before he slammed into her as they flew out of the lab.

In James's bedroom, he fell asleep on his desk next to his computer files of the ghosts he has encountered that night, drawn in his terrible art expertise and very uncreative names.

Dani and Skulker both phased through his floor and ceiling, enough to wake him up. "Dani?" He asked drowsily.

Outside Fenton Works, Skulker tried to punch Dani when she dodge his blow and swung-kicked him in the back, sending him flying a few feet away. "What do you even want with the Ecto-Converter away? Or those Nanobots you stole from Axion Labs?" Dani demanded the hunter ghost.

Instead of answering her questions, Skulker fired a rope at Dani, sending her spinning around one of the OP Center's antennas while she shouted until she hung upside down. " _I_ ask the questions and since you won't talk, I'll just beat the answer out of you!" He said as he activated his wrist gun and aimed at the girl. "WHERE _IS_ IT?!"

Before Skulker could even fire, he suddenly got blasted by a beam of energy as Dani looked down and saw James driving the Fenton RV. " _That's right, ghost! You better watch out! This baby's juiced up by the Ecto-Converter!_ " James said out loud through the bullhorn, not really knowing what he just did.

Dani waved her hands to tell him to be quiet, but too late when Skulker grinned as he pulled up his x-ray goggles while he scanned the RV and found the converter at the engine, just what he was looking for. "I like your new helper." He then flew towards the RV.

Dani broke free from the rope. "James, stay away from Skulker!" She shouted as she flew after the hunter ghost.

"You worry about Skulker, I'm going after Ghost X!" He said determinedly before he fired another beam at Skulker, but missed him completely and blasted Dani away instead. James gasped as Skulker flew behind the RV and ripped out the Ecto-Converter right out of the engine with his mechanical claws and flew away with the device. Dani crash landed in front of the RV as James ran out with the thermos in his hand. "Dani, are you okay? I-"

"No, no!" Dani said as she stood up and cracked her back. "Here, let me save you the trouble." She pressed on the thermos before she got sucked into the device as she shouted. James glanced around, a little baffled and confused before he walked away as he held the thermos close to him.

* * *

The next day at Casper High, Dani, Sam, and Tina all met inside the janitor's closet as they discussed about Skulker, but they were more concerned about James most of all, since all he has been was more of an annoyance and a meddler than help for them lately.

"You want us to talk to him?" Tina asked Dani.

"I'm perfectly capable of talking to my own brother." Dani replied.

"Which is why you're hiding from him, in a broom closet." Sam pointed out as he gave her a knowing frown.

"Am not!"

"Dani? You in there?" James called from the other side of the door.

"HIDE ME!" Dani immediately jumped into a garbage bin as she tried to hide from her brother.

James entered the closet with his usual bright smile and his laptop in his hand when he found his sister and his friends. "Cool secret meeting place." He sat in between Sam and Tina as he opened his laptop and typed on it as Dani peeked through the bin and watched. "Okay, so I pieced it all together. Ghost X is clearly using the technology he stole to build some kind of...super weapon. So I compiled a list of his known associates and, according to Dani, they could team up someday and go up against her."

Dani stared at the screen as James went through familiar ghost files, because they were actually the files she created and James never even saw her files.

How James suddenly also told all of them that she was afraid the ghosts could gang up against her made her immediately suspicious when she rose from the bin and frowned at her brother. "Wait, where'd you get that and how'd you know that?" She demanded

"From your computer and from your digital diary." James replied as he kept on smiling, but not really knowing or thinking about what he really just did.

"You hacked into my private ghost files _and_ my private personal diary?!" Dani jumped out of the bin and stood in front of her brother and friends with her hands on her hips, clearly angry about the fact that James just hacked into her computer without her knowledge. "How'd you get the password?!"

"It's Dani Sanchez." James, Tina, and Sam replied blankly in unison. Obviously, James knew about Dani's big-time crush on Paul Sanchez, so it was apparently no brainer on piecing together one of Dani's passwords.

"Seriously, Dani, it's _not_ that hard to figure out." Sam said to his friend before he turned his attention to James. "Plus, you should've thought twice before you read your own sister's diary, James. They do get quite sent over the edge in a pretty violent way and trust me when I tell you this, Dani is _not_ an exception."

"How come you never told me Vladia Masters has ghost powers _and_ she has a thing for Dad?" James asked as he pulled up a file about Vladia, ignoring Sam's warning. "And why do you think I'm such a meddling, disrupting know-at-all?"

"Because it's none of your business and because you _are_ one!" Dani exclaimed angrily as she closed his laptop and then grabbed him by his shirt.

"Oh-kay, if you don't mind, we'll be outside doing the 'glad I'm an only child who doesn't read my sister's private diary' dance." Sam said nervously as he and Tina crawled out of the janitor's closet, both feeling a sibling spat coming on.

"Dani, calm down." James said as he gently removed her grips off of his shirt.

Dani turned her attention back to him as she glared at him angrily again. "Calm down? How can I calm down with you constantly budding your nose in where it doesn't belong?!"

"I was just trying to help you, so I became desperate to prove it to you, Dani."

"BY READING MY OWN _DIARY_ , JAMESON FENTON?!" James cringed and cowered at Dani's sudden outburst while students began to gather around the closet, unknowingly to the siblings as Dani continued. "And no one asked you to help! You're a lousy ghost hunter, an overbearing brother, and an annoying, obnoxious know-at-all with absolutely no respect for his sister's privacy, going as far as reading her own personal diary, so STOP HELPING!"

The students suddenly heard a loud slap from inside the closet, making them gasp in shock when they realized that Dani has slapped James right in the face. Sam was right about one thing, Dani can get quite sent over the edge when someone would have the guts to read her own diary, even if it was her own brother, and can get pretty violent.

James's eyes narrowed as tears leaked while he rubbed the side of his cheek where Dani slapped him hard. He brushed past his sister while she watched him run away past the students as he tried to hold back a sob. Dani walked out of closet before the students glared at her as she made a guilty look on her face, regretting at snapping at James and slapping him hard out of anger.

* * *

The next day at Fenton Works as the weekend morning dawn approached, Dani snoozed on her bed as she snored until both of her parents, Jackie and Matt, walked into her room and she woke up from the light pouring from the hallway lights.

"Dani, have you seen James?" Jackie asked her daughter.

"Huh, James?" Dani asked with a yawn as stretched her arms out to rid the drowsiness. "I haven't seen him since yesterday, why?"

"Neither have we! We can't find him anywhere, he's gone!" Matt exclaimed with a concerned and worried look on his face, making Dani concerned herself at her parent's news that James has disappeared. Dani guessed she has really crossed the line when she finally snapped at James at school the other day.

* * *

Meanwhile at Madison, Wisconsin, at the castle mansion of one of the richest billionairess women in the world, Vladia Masters (who was secretly the half-ghost villainess, Vladia Plasmius) was currently in her ghost lab as she held up Klemper by his PJs.

"If I've told you once, I've told you a _thousand_ times: I. WILL. NOT. BE. YOUR. FRIEND!" Vladia snapped, making Klemper whimper nervously at the half-ghost woman. A doorbell suddenly rang when her eyes went wide and she threw Klemper back into the Ghost Zone in irritation. "Oh, what now?!" She stormed out of the lab as she changed back into her human form and walked across her castle until she reached the front door and answered it.

To her surprise, she found a sad-looking James Fenton standing at her doorway with the Specter Speeder parked outside behind him. "Oh, Aunt Vladia! I ran away from home, my mother's an idiot, my sister hates me, and I want to live with you!" James cried before he buried his face into his hands.

"Wait, what was that?"

James uncovered his face when he glanced back up at Vladia. "I've ran away from home?"

"N-no, no, after that."

"My sister hates me?"

"No, no, in the middle!"

James then shrugged. "My mother's an idiot?"

That made Vladia smile in satisfaction at the sound. " _That's_ the one! Come to Auntie Vladia!" The rich business woman then happily urged James into her castle as he picked up his bag and walked inside with her.

* * *

Back at Fenton Works, Jackie and Matt were still in Dani's room as they discussed about their son's mysterious and unexplainable disappearance while Dani was still in bed in her PJs.

"It's not like James to just...walk off without saying anything." Matt said as Jackie paced around the room and then stopped.

"I know, he usually talks and talks and talks...big words I can barely understand." Jackie said looking mildly impressed by her son's large vocabulary she herself could barely process.

Matt then sat next to his daughter, somewhat thinking that she might have something to do with James running away. "Danielle, can you think of any reason he might be upset?"

Jackie then leaned closer to Dani with a look of suspicion. "Or why he might've taken the Specter Speeder?"

Dani looked down as she thought to herself. "He's after Skulker." She said quietly.

"What was that?" Jackie and Matt asked their daughter in unison.

Dani stuttered nervously as she jumped out of bed and pulled out a pair of clothes from her opened dresser. "I-I-I mean, I'm so upset about him leaving, I'm going to skulk _him_. Gotta go! Bye!" With that, she ran out of her room, leaving her parents a little confused by what she just said.

Dani briefly stopped in the bathroom where she got changed quickly and ran down the stairs as she tied her headband onto her head. "I told him he was a lousy hunter, so of course he decided to prove me wrong and hunt Skulker!" She said to herself as she ran down to the lab before she changed into her ghost form. "If anything happens to him, it's all my fault." And she flew through the portal into the Ghost Zone to find her brother.

After Dani left, the phone in the living room began to ring when Jackie ran down the stairs as she examined the area code calling them. "608 area code?" She read out loud before she smiled happily as Matt came up to her. "Hey! That's Wisconsin! It's Vladia!"

Matt pressed the answer button when he put it to speaker phone. " _Mom? Dad?_ " James's voice said through the phone.

"Hello? James? James, son, are you alright? Why are you in Wisconsin?" He asked his son.

James sniffed with the phone by his ear, still looking shaken up from the other day. He was currently in the tea room with Vladia, who was sipping on her tea as she enjoyed James's unexpected company. "I'm fine, Dad, I just can't be around Dani right now, so I'm staying with Aunt Vladia."

" _WHAT?!_ " Matt sounded very distraught over the phone as Vladia took over the phone from James.

"Oh, think nothing of it, Matthew. He just needs time to, as the young folks say, chill in!" Vladia said to Matt on the phone.

"Out. It's chill _out_." James corrected.

Vladia covered the phone while making a look of confusion. "Really? Th-that can't be right."

" _ABSOLUTELY N-_ " Matt began to protest over the phone, but got interrupted by Vladia.

"Absolutely?! Terrific! I'll look after him as if he was my own! Ta ta!" Vladia hung up the phone as she smiled at James, who smiled uneasily back at the woman.

Jackie and Matt stared at the phone in silence. "What a great woman!" Jackie said when she broke the silence and was relieved that her son was safe with her old 'friend'. "Good luck finding friends like that, huh? I'm sure he'll be fine."

Matt only sighed as he crossed his arms. He still had mixed feelings about Vladia after she confessed her feels toward him and asked him to dump his own wife, but he guessed his son could stay there only for the weekend. "Well...I suppose." Matt said finally.

Jackie then pulled herself to Matt in a hug while she stared up at him romantically as she rubbed his chest with her finger in a circle. Matt then smiled at her romantically as well. "In the meantime, Danielle's busy skulking, Jameson is safe in Wisconsin. Which means we have the house to ourselves...I'll get the checkerboard!" With that she ran off to find the board game.

Matt frowned since that was not exactly the same thoughts he had, because that was not his idea of alone time with his wife.

Back at Wisconsin, Vladia stood up from her table and dusted herself a little. "Well, that's that for now. I'll send for the rest of your things as soon as the lawyer draws up the adoption papers." She said to James before she walked away, chuckling to herself softly.

James, however, smirked behind her back like he was playing her the whole time and that he wanted to be at Vladia's for his own benefit. "That's right, keep laughing, Cheesehead...we'll see who laughs last." He said to himself, and then smiled brightly at what he just said. "Oh! That's good! My witty banter _is_ improving!"

* * *

In the Ghost Zone, Dani flew straight towards Skulker's Island in hopes of finding her older brother there with her Boo-staff in her hand. Suddenly, Skulker appeared from one of the floating purple doors when Dani slammed into it.

"Excellent, all my tasks completed." Skulker said, holding up a lighting rod in his hands.

Dani shouted as she flipped through the air before she regained her air. "Where is he?!" She demanded the hunter ghost as she glared at him.

"What are you talking about, whelp?"

Dani fired a ghost beam at Skulker, who quickly flew up while the beam headed straight towards the door Skulker came out off earlier. Technus, the technopathic ghost (who was wearing a towel around his waist, a shower cap, and held a back brush), flew out of the door. "Which of you fools stole my-" He began to demand, but then got blasted back into his lair with a yelp and the door closed.

Skulker grinned at Dani. "Hey, you're helping, too." He only received a whack to the chin from Dani's Boo-staff when she sent him flying backwards as he flipped and regained his air. "That's odd. No witty banter?"

"Not in the mood!" Dani exclaimed with her staff strapped behind her back and her hands on her hips as she continued to glare angrily at Skulker. "All I want to know is what you've done with James!"

"I've done nothing with your brother, ghost child. Skulker hunts what he hunts, nothing more, nothing less." Skulker then grinned as he held up the lightning rod he stole from Technus. "Which is why I'm bringing this to my employer." He fired electricity from the rod straight at Dani when he zapped her as she grunted in pain. He then threw a tiny tiny cube that expanded and trapped her inside as she fell unconscious before Skulker held up the cube in triumph. "You will be a gift."

* * *

Back in Vladia's castle mansion, James walked down the hallway while looking around until he hid in a corner and peeked into Vladia's study room. He witnessed her pulling on a golden football statuette on top of the fireplace when it split itself in half and opened up like a secret passage gate as she walked in and the gate closed. James smiled that the coast was now clear and began to sneak around the study in stealth mode, and then he found Vladia's laptop on the table. He smiled before he flipped onto the seat like a ninja and began to type for any information he could find on Vladia's secret plan.

"So...what do we have in here about Nanobots and an Ecto-Converter?" James muttered to himself before he pressed the enter button. He only found multiple pictures of his father, Matt, on the laptop's home page (proving to James that Dani's file on Vladia about her having a thing for their dad was indeed a fact), greatly disgusting James when he frowned. "Oh, gross!" He slammed the laptop shut as he faced away with his eyes clenched tightly. "I will never be able to unsee this!"

He gasped when he heard the fireplace opening up and realized Vladia was coming back. He quickly picked up the yearbook and pretended to read it as Vladia walked in and dusted her sleeves, but her smile dropped when she noticed James nearby.

She walked up to him with a frown. "Jameson, what are doing in my private study?" She asked him suspiciously.

"Private?" James asked casually as he looked up at Vladia and smiled innocently. "Why would you have a private study from someone you consider a son?" He gasped as he looked back at the yearbook and saw the picture of his parents and Vladia in their college days. "Oh, and you were quite the looker in college!" Vladia looked over his shoulder at the picture. "I wonder why _this_ never happened." James scrunched the picture a little as it hide Jackie as it showed Vladia beside Matt instead.

Vladia smiled even more at James for 'hating' his mother. "Ah, James, you sweet, perceptive child. Oh, come give your Auntie Vladia a hug!"

James jumped from his seat and gave Vladia a big hug. However, he smiled behind her back that she was falling for his trick, and he remained silent when he watched the fireplace close up. If there was something suspicious going on with Vladia that Dani didn't know about, it had to be in there.

Later that night, James snuck out of his room and made sure there was no sign of Vladia anywhere as he flipped, somersaulted, hid, and tiptoed across the hallways in ninja mode until he made his way back into Vladia's private study room. He glanced back to make sure the coast was clear before he pulled on the same statuette as the fireplace opened up when he gaped with his mouth open. He walked through the fireplace as he slowly walked down the stairs and until he reached the bottom, he looked around and gasped in awe.

He was in Vladia's secret ghost lab, and it looked much better than his own parents' and it even had its own ghost portal at the end of the room.

James then turned and found a very familiar suit-like device in the corner of the lab. It was his mother's old Ecto-Skeleton: the suit that can enhance a person's abilities one-hundred fold, but at a cost the neuro-receptors were glitchy and dangerous since it could drain the user of his or her life force the more it was used. It was the exact same one Dani once used to fight back against the power-hungry Ghost King when Amity Park was once cursed into the Ghost Zone, but she luckily managed to defeat him and restore her hometown back to its former glory. However, after the suit nearly costed Dani her life force after she won the battle, the Ecto-Skeleton mysteriously disappeared. After James learned everything about Vladia, he now had a pretty good feeling she stole it right out from under Dani's nose after she supposingly 'saved' her life when she fell unconscious from the suit's side effects.

"Mom's Ecto-Skeleton?" James asked himself as he walked over to it, and then he turned his head and found the Ecto-Converter and the Bloodstream Nanobots Skulker stole from the Fenton RV and Axion Labs respectively. "The Ecto-Converter _and_ the Bloodstream Nanobots?" James smiled when he realized that Vladia has been sending Skulker to steal these items, and confirming that Vladia was the true mastermind behind all this. "I was right, she _is_ building a super weapon!" James then did a victory moonwalk dance backwards in triumph. "I'm right! Uh-huh! That's right! I'm right! It's my birthday!"

"And what exactly were you right about, Jameson?" Vladia asked from behind him, making him pause his little victory dance. He turned around nervously and saw the woman glaring at him suspiciously with her hands on her hips.

"Uh...how...cool a mom you'll be!" James smiled nervously, hoping she would buy it.

Vladia, however, still didn't look convinced. "Mmhm, and you just happen to figure this out here, in my secret lab?!"

"Which is much cooler than anything my mom could ever hope to build."

Vladia then took it as a complement when she looked around her well-built lab. "Yes, it is, isn't it? Well, perhaps I'm being a bit harsh. After all, I have no reason to suspect you of any deception." That made James lose his smile when his twitched his eye with uncertainty. Then suddenly, the portal flashed brightly as Skulker walked into the lab with the lightning rod and Dani, still trapped in the cube and unconscious. Vladia then glared at James. "But now I do!"

"Sorry to interrupt." Skulker said to Vladia before he held out the rod. "I brought you the final piece of your super weapon." He tossed her the rod before she smiled sinisterly. "And this one's on the house." Skulker dropped the cube containing Dani and kicked it in front of James just before she began to wake up.

"James?" She asked as she looked up to him wearily.

"Dani?" James said.

"What are you doing here?" The siblings asked each other in unison as James kneeled down to her level.

"You two know each other?" Vladia asked as she glanced between Dani and James.

"Yes/No...no/yes...sort of!"

Vladia sighed, looking hurt while Skulker remained silent. "Oh, I'm torn. I loved the idea that you left your mother for me, Jameson, yet...I'm suspicious of your motives now. Only one thing to do, I guess."

"Let us both go and let the courts figure it out?" James asked hopefully with a shrug while Dani remained silent and smiled.

However, Vladia only smirked at the siblings. "Oh, close…"

A couple minutes later, James and Dani found themselves in the center of a dark and empty football stadium just outside of the castle. Dani was still trapped inside the cube (since she probably couldn't phase through it) and still had her Boo-staff strapped to her back and James found himself inside the Ecto-Skeleton. The siblings both glanced around at the empty fields when Vladia switched the field lights on.

"Aunt Vladia, is this really necessary?" James asked, wondering what she was planning as he stared up at the announcer's room where Vladia was. The large screen overlooking the fields turned on as it revealed Vladia, grinning evilly.

" _Why, Jameson, you didn't think I'd take you in as my own without first testing your loyalty_." She said, making James blink in confusion that she still wanted him as her son. " _I've improved Jackie's Ecto-Skeleton using the lighting rod and Ecto-Converter as an endless power source. Meanwhile, the Nanobots will control your breathing and heart rate_."

"So, the suit won't waste me?"

" _No, but_ I _can if you betray me! But that won't happen unless you behave like a_ good _little adopted son to be_."

"Let him go, Vladia! He's clearly some clueless know-at-all who got in way over his head!" Dani shouted out loud to her archenemy.

That made James glanced down as he glared angrily at his little sister. "You're toast!" He growled behind his teeth.

"Oh, yeah? You and what toaster, bro?"

"And that's my cue." Vladia said before she pressed a button on her remote. James yelped when he felt the Ecto-Skeleton activating itself with the Ecto-Converter and lightning rod powering up the suit, and the cube encasing Dani vanished with a pop before she rose to her feet.

"Okay, on my signal, run." Dani told her brother.

"You're not the boss of me! I'll run when I feel like it!" James snapped bitterly as he placed the suit's hand on its chest.

Dani's fists trembled in irritation before she thrusted her hands out. "FINE!"

James crossed his arms as he stood straight up. "Fine!"

Dani began to run across the field as James caught up with her. He smirked at her cleverly before he picked up speed and ran twenty times faster than his sister. Dani skipped to the air and flew after him, until they both slammed into an invisible wall as they both shouted while it shocked them a little before they tumbled onto the grass with grunts. They both sat up as they looked up at the screen showing Vladia.

" _I've fixed the ghost shield, too. It works on ghosts_ and _humans, you kids have fun_." She said as she waved weakly at them before the screen blacked out.

Dani and James glanced back at each other before they glared and stood up to their feet. They circled around a few feet apart, ready to fight each other, brother versus sister.

"We're gonna have to fight, but we're gonna have to make it look convincing-" Dani said, but only to receive and hard punch from her brother as she slammed back onto the shield when it shocked her again and she collapsed to the ground with a grunt.

"That was for humiliating me in front of the entire school!" James retorted as he glared.

Dani got to her fours as she weakly recovered from her brother's sudden blow. "Okay, I deserved that and I'm sorry." She got to her feet as she walked up to James, who stood there very still. "You're just trying to help, but please just follow my lead!"

James merely punched her right under her chin as he sent her into the air and she slammed into the shield again as she shouted. While she fell back down to the ground, she opened her eyes weakly and went wide-eyed when she saw her brother raising a fist and then punched her hard again, sending her flying across the fields, shrieking.

James ran across the fields and caught up with Dani, but she managed to see him just as he tried to land another punch her again. This time, she quickly used her fast reflexes to grab onto the suit's fist and halted his blow with her strength. James made a worried look as a provoked Dani reached out with her other hand and dug her fingernails into the titanium armor and turned it intangible with James inside, and she flew him into the air before slipped the suit into the grass before turning it solid, with the exception of the top.

James strained to break free from the ground until he gasped when Dani placed her hands on the glass dome. "Will you listen to me for once in you life, Jameson?!" Dani exclaimed as she got to his face with a unrelenting scowl.

He frowned at her. "Duh, I _am_ listening to you, Danielle! You told me to make it convincing." James said quietly to his sister as he smiled cleverly. That made Dani calmed down when she pulled her head back in surprise while James gave her a wink.

Dani smiled until James broke free from the ground and grabbed his sister by the face and lifted her into the air. Inside the announcer's box, Vladia clapped her hands with excitement that her archenemy was losing and James was 'proving' that he was her worthy son.

"James! No! Don't! Please!" Dani acted out with fake plead before he spun her around until he threw her into the air as she shouted until she slammed onto the shield again and then collapsed onto the ground.

James ran up and kneeled to check up on her. "Dani?" He asked. He saw her open an eye to show him she was okay before she closed it again. James then began his act to keep Vladia on his side. "Oh no! What have I done?! Can you ever forgive me?"

He glanced up when he saw Vladia walking up to him with her hands behind her back. "Of course I forgive you, Jameson, now that you've proven your loyalty." Vladia said as she grinned at her 'unconscious' archenemy.

However, Dani woke up and waved weakly at Vladia as she smirked and phased through the grass. James smirked cleverly at the woman when he raised the suit's hand up. "Guess again, fruitloop." He then fired a beam at Vladia, sending her flying across the fields with a scream before she crashed onto a row of bleachers.

She sat up and glared murderously at the boy who has been deceiving her the whole time. "Oh, so that's how it's going to be, eh?" She then pulled out the remote that controlled the Ecto-Skeleton _and_ the upgrades she implanted inside it. James' smirked dropped as he backed away in slight fear when he realized Vladia was going to waste him, possibly even kill him with no second thoughts. "Have you forgotten that with a press of a button, I can end your resistance once and for-" Before she could even use the remote, Dani phased through the bleachers and snatched the remote from her hand, sparing her brother's life. "Oh, cheese logs." Vladia bent down and peeked through gap of the the bleachers, but only found Dani aiming her energized hand at her as she smirked before she fired an ecto beam, sending Vladia flying and shouting into the air again.

James just stood there and watched as the billionairess villainess crash landed onto the grass a few feet away from him before Dani hovered next to her brother, both of them staring at Vladia. She sat up as she rubbed her head before she looked up at the siblings. "You-you-you-you tricked me! Both of you!" She exclaimed angrily.

"Barely." Dani scoffed with her hands on her hips before she mimicked what James acted out before. "'Oh no! What have I done?' Heh...what was that?"

"'James! No! Don't! Please!'" James mimicked what Dani acted out earlier also before the siblings both broke into laughter.

"Oh, you think you know everything, hm? Tell me, boy, did you expect _this_?!" Vladia snapped as she rose to her feet and changed into her ghost form with a smirk. "Haha! Surprised?!" Her smiled dropped when she suddenly noticed that James and Dani were both gone, leaving only a sticky note on the Ecto-Skeleton. She hovered up to it and read the note closely when it said 'No. Not surprised'.

" _Self-destruct initiated. Activating in five, four, three, two, one_." The voice in the suit announced as it counted down while it beeped red.

Vladia's eyes went wide. "Oh, butter nuts!" And the suit exploded right in front of her.

Dani flew James out of the fields after Dani managed to use the remote to deactivate the human-ghost shield while she recovered from the explosion of her super weapon she worked so hard to perfect. Just for humor, James also set Vladia's lab on self-destruct as her entire mansion exploded, so she would have to buy another new mansion.

The Fenton siblings quickly made their way to the Specter Speeder as James drove Dani (who was back in her human form) and himself back home to Amity Park after a long night of foiling Vladia's plans to making a super weapon.

"I messed up big time, didn't I?" James asked, looking guilty for running away on his own to handle the situation all by himself.

"Actually, _I_ messed up. I was so busy being angry at you, I...couldn't see that you really _can_ help." Dani said with guilt as she glanced at her brother.

"But just because I _can_ , that doesn't mean I _should_. Ghost fighting's you're thing, Dani. I'll always be there for you, just in different ways."

Dani smiled warmly as she leaned against him with a small hug. "Consider yourself a reserved member of Team Phantom." She then frowned at him. "But if you _ever_ read my diary again, I _will_ hand you over to Skulker and you'll hear from me."

James's smile never dropped when he could tell that was only an expression. "Don't worry, I should've known better. I won't read your diary again. And speaking of the expression, don't you still need to go and find Ghost X...I-I mean Skulker? I can totally cover for you."

Dani only leaned back as she enjoyed her ride back home. "Nah. I'd rather ride home with my big brother, if that's okay." James smiled warmly when she said that. "Besides, I'm sure Mom and Dad are enjoying their alone time."

* * *

Back at Amity Park in Fenton Works, Matt and Jackie were both playing checker as Matt placed a red chip at the end of the board, officially winning the game against his wife.

"Hah! Yang me!" Matt cheered in triumph. Jackie only scowled in frustration before she swiped the checkerboard away in defeat. "Nobody likes a sore loser, Jackie!" He began doing a victory dance that was kind of annoying Jackie a little. "I won! I won! That's right! It's my birthday!"


	12. Flirting With Disaster

**Season 2 Episode 12**

Flirting with Disaster

"Out of this World TERROR!"

It was a bright, peaceful weekend at Amity Park while at the Amity Park Mall, where most of the students of Casper High School hangout aside from the Nasty Burger, Tina Foley was babbling about most of her technology at Food Court with her best friend, Sam Manson, but he looked more bored out of his mind and uninterested at what Tina was saying.

"And this chip here makes my PDA a GPS, and this chip here makes my GPS a GBA, and…" Tina said, but faltered when she finally noticed Sam's glare on his face. "I'm boring you, aren't I?"

"You're killing me!" Sam exclaimed in exasperation before he rested his cheek by his knuckles. "Why aren't we hanging out with Dani today?"

"She said she was busy." Tina turned her head when she saw her old crushes, Vincent Gray and his good friend, Skye, sitting at a table next to her and Sam. "Hey, Vincent! Skye."

"Foley." Skye said as he cocked a skeptical eyebrow at her.

"Manson." Vincent said dryly to Sam.

"Whatever." He said dully as he rolled his eyes.

"Where's your freaky girlfriend, Dani?" Skye mocked as he smirked.

"She's not my/his girlfriend!" Sam and Vincent protested in unison, making Skye recoil a little before they went into each other's faces aggressively. "And she's not a freak!"

"Uh, gentlemen, hello! Another good-looking girl right here!" Tina said while she gave them a flirting look before she sighed. "And people wonder why I love technology." Suddenly, her PDA went all staticy when it worried her greatly. "Honey, are you okay?!"

"So...where is Dani anyway?" Vincent wondered.

"Not that it's any of your business, Vincent, but she said she was busy." Sam said while Tina glanced straight above her before her eyes went wide in a sudden alarm.

"INCOMING!" She exclaimed before her best friend, Dani Phantom, crashed and demolished onto her's and Sam's table, surprising them before the technopathic ghost, Technus, hovered above the ghost girl in his new upgraded form he received from their last encounter with each other.

"Are you mad, child?! Picking a fight with me in my upgraded form?!" Technus shouted out loud with his arms crossed and smirked at his enemy.

"You upgraded into a mullet?" Dani asked sarcastically before she began to blast multiple ecto beams at Technus as he dodged a couple before he used some phones and other techs to make himself a ghost shield.

Dani halted her firing when she jumped onto a table, tilting it unintentionally as it spilled food and drinks all over Vincent before she flew up into the air to fight Technus. Vincent growled in frustration as he wiped some food off his face before he poured out his backpack for his ghost hunting gear, but all that came out were his textbooks, making him glower like he suddenly remembered something.

"Oh, that's right. Dad took my ghost hunting gear and locked it in his lab." He muttered bitterly. Ever since Dani exposed his identity to his father during the whole Ghost King incident, Damon has done everything in his power to prevent his son from hunting down ghosts to ensure his only child's safety, which he wasn't too happy about himself.

Technus then fired a blue ghost beam at Vincent, making him trip and slip to the ground while he grunted in pain. Dani stared down at him with concern before she glared murderously at the technopathic ghost that harmed him. "I AM GONNA BREAK YOU IN HALF!" She exclaimed angrily as she charged straight at him.

"Temper, child! Temper!" Technus said as he disappeared, making her halt her flight. "There's that emotion of yours again." He appeared behind her as she turned around and he grabbed her by her throat. "And emotion, whether you know it or not…" Dani screamed as he electrocuted her and sent her sliding across the floor before she crashed into a pile of boxes as they collapsed on top of her. "Is your greatest weakness!"

Technus smirked at Dani before he phased into Vincent's mobile phone while he wasn't looking.

He growled angrily before he shoved the customers out of the way to give his least favorite ghost some payback. "Move it! Get out of my way!" He shouted, but then froze in surprise when he didn't find Dani Phantom on the boxes, but he instead found Dani Fenton, who changed back into her human form from weakness. Vincent's glare immediately disappeared as he smiled at Dani. "Oh, hi. Didn't expect to see you here."

"Uh...didn't expect to _be_ here." Dani chuckled before Vincent helped her up to her feet as he smiled at her warmly.

"Oh, I'm gonna hurl." Sam muttered in disgust, not enjoying the friendly interaction between Dani and Vincent.

"Perfect! Rage, desire! Weakness I can use against her!" Technus said through Vincent's phone before he laughed evilly, ready to begin a new scheme for the ghost girl and her unknowing crush towards the angry ghost hunter.

* * *

Theme Song:

(She's a phantom)

(Dani Phantom, Phantom, Phantom)

Yo, Dani Fenton, she was just fourteen  
When her parents built a very strange machine  
Designed to view a world unseen

(She's gonna catch 'em all, cause she's Dani Phantom)

When it didn't work, her folks, they just quit  
Then Dani took a look inside of it  
There was a great, big flash, and everything changed  
Her molecules got all rearranged

(Phantom, Phantom)

When she first woke up, she realized she had snow white hair, and glowing green eyes  
She could walk through walls, disappear, and fly  
She was much more unique than the other gals  
And it was then that she knew what she had to do  
She had to stop all the ghost that were coming through  
She's there to fight, for me and you!

(She's gonna catch 'em all, cause she's Dani Phantom)  
(She's gonna catch 'em all, cause she's Dani Phantom)  
(She's gonna catch 'em all, cause she's _Dani Phantom_ )

* * *

The next day, Mr. Falluca's whole freshman class at Casper High went on a field trip to Axion Labs for a tour, lead by Vincent's father, Damon Gray, who regained his original status in the labs, but still lived in Elmerton (Amity Park's rundown sister city) since he and his son still didn't have enough money to regain their home at Amity Park. The whole building was under maintenance, now that it was recently brought and became a part of AI Vladco, a company owned by the richest billionairess in the country and Dani's archenemy, Vladia Masters (also known as the evil half-ghost villainess, Vladia Plasmius). Why Vladia bought the entire company of Axion Labs was way beyond Dani, but she knew it wouldn't be good for anyone but Vladia, but she didn't want to worry about that when her whole class made their way to a door, sealed shut and protected by a ghost shield.

"Now, class, it was very kind of Mr. Gray to give us a tour of Axion Labs." Mr. Falluca said to his students as Damon stood beside him.

"My pleasure, Mr. Falluca. Uh, shields down, please." Damon said and the shield covering the metal door disappeared before the gate opened. Technus smirked inside Vincent's phone and turned off to make sure Dani doesn't see him. The whole class walked down the hall as they made their way into the labs, but Damon stopped Dani when he placed his hand on her shoulder. "Dani, could you hold up for a minute?" Dani stared up at him, wondering what was on his mind.

In the lab, all the students looked around at all the advanced inventions they have been working on since they first came into business. Tina walked up to an advanced-looking jetpack rocket as she stared at it in awe and amazement.

"Cool! This is the X-23 Booster Rocket, capable of launching a single person up into space in less than two minutes!" Tina explained before she walked up to a large computer hub in the center of the lab. "And this is the Cybertron Main Computer. It's the hub that links to the actual processing unit satellite which floats in space."

"Why would they put it in space?" Sam asked his techno-loving friend.

"For safety. Sam, a computer that powerful, could be used to control every other computer in the world!" Tina then shrugged a little. "Can't just let _anybody_ get to it."

Vincent then took this time to wander off as he walked into a closet, only for Technus to phase out of his phone while he overshadowed the control console for the door. "Huh?" Vincent said when he turned, but before he could react, the doors slid closed as it locked him inside the closet. "Hey!"

Technus then phased into the Cybertron Main Computer hub, making Tina's PDA static again as she briefly examined it in confusion. "Weird." She turned her attention back to the students while she continued to explain the functions of the main computer. "That's why the only way to get into the main computer _is_ through this hub...and through a ten-thousand digit security code."

"And you know this why?" Sam asked blankly as he gave her his signature dull look and crossed his arms.

"Sam, I'm a techno-geek! What do you think I do all night on the internet? Math homework?" Tina frowned as she placed her hands on her hips.

"I had always assumed so. Uh, perhaps I need to assign _more_?" Mr. Falluca suggested as he gave Tina a small glare.

Outside the lab in the hallway, Damon was still having a chat with Dani, but he noticed that she has been acting a little anxious ever since she and her class arrived at Axion Labs.

"You okay, Dani? You seem a little nervous." Damon said.

"Uh...well, uh, kinda." Dani shuttered a bit nervously as she rubbed her hands a little and glanced up at the picture frame of her archenemy, Vladia Masters, Damon's new boss.

"Well, I know you're a good kid and I know my son likes you." Damon and Dani both laughed a little before Damon became more serious when he leaned a little closer to her. "Just do me a favor, keep your family's ghost weirdness away from my son, hm?" And with that happy note, he walked back into the lab.

Dani's ghost sense suddenly went off as she gasped before she narrowed her eyes in alert. Out of nowhere in the lab, Vincent crashed into the lab when he immediately blasted through the ceiling and descended from the hole in his hoverboard. He began to randomly blast his bazooka at stuff while he demolished them while the students ducked from his attacks.

"Everybody, single file! Run!" Falluca exclaimed to his students before they all began to run for their lives as they shouted while Vincent continued to attack and blast at them, even knocking down his own father narrowly.

Dani hid in the hallway and changed into her ghost form before she flew into the lab to fight Vincent, but he only remained silent and ignored her, which was incredibly odd when he flew away out of the lab. Dani noticed that Damon was recovering from one of Vincent's blast and she quickly flew out of the lab as well. He gasped in shock when he saw the damage his son supposingly did on purpose and frowned angrily as his son exited the closet, looking genuinely confused by the damage.

"Whoa! What happened here?" Vincent asked, but yelped when his father only grabbed him by his wrist and roughly dragged him out of the lab.

Meanwhile, inside the main computer hub of Axion Labs, Technus hovered at the center as he looked at an infinite wall of multiple numbers and letters, blinking rapidly around him.

"A ten-thousand codex firewall, eh? Please!" Technus said mockingly as he cracked his knuckles before he began to press the codes, until he pressed the wrong one when it fizzled out, making him shout in frustration as he held onto his head. "Eh, this could take a while and that meddling ghost girl will be snooping around here at anytime! Unless I continue distracting her, and the boy will be the key!" He smirked when he pulled up a picture of Vincent with an idea.

At Elmerton in the Grays' apartment, Damon accused his own son of destroying most of the lab on purpose and caused a lot of havoc on a lot of students. However, Vincent told his father that he would _never_ harm an innocent human and he didn't even know about the attack on the field trip, but Damon wouldn't believe him.

"I'm telling you, it wasn't me!" Vincent protested.

"Well, it was _your_ suit! So, what am I supposed to think?!" Damon retorted at his son as he continued to glare at him accusingly.

Vincent glared back angrily as he crossed his arms. "That somebody took it, and that I'm telling the truth! How about that?!" He snapped angrily before he stormed out of the laundry and into his bedroom as he flopped onto his bed. "It wasn't me...so who'd-" He suddenly heard beeping from his computer when he walked over and saw that it was a message from Dani. "'Vinc, are you okay'? Dani?" He smiled as he began to type a response. "I'm fine. Don't know what happened, but yeah."

At Amity Park in Dani's room inside Fenton Works, Dani was on a video chat with her best friends as they discussed about what happened at Axion Labs when Vincent did that unexpected attack during the tour of Axion Labs. Of course, Dani felt that there was something off about Vincent back on the field trip tour.

"Didn't it seem weird at all? I mean, usually he's all like, 'Where's the ghost?! I find that ghost, I'm gonna waste it!', but...he didn't say a single word." Dani told her friends.

" _He spoke with his gun, Dani, remember?_ " Sam said through his video feed, still thinking it was totally Vincent who started that attack on their field trip earlier. Tina remained silent as she examined her PDA in confusion, since it was still acting very staticy and weird.

Then, Vincent's message suddenly popped up on Dani's screen. "'Dani, are you okay?'" Dani smiled at his message.

" _What's that? Is that from Vincent?_ " Sam and Tina asked in unison on their separate video screens.

" _Tina! Are you online again?!_ " Tina's mother, Angela Foley, shouted from her side of the screen, making her panic before she immediately logged out of video chat.

Dani, too, logged off from her video chat with Sam and Tina before she began to type a response to Vincent. "I'm fine, but I don't know what to think. How about you?" She said out loud as she typed it down.

* * *

Vincent and Dani continued sending and typing messages to each other all night until that morning outside of Casper High, Sam and Tina noticed her looking worn out as she yawned in exhaustion.

"Long night?" Tina asked with a knowing look.

"Of flirting with disaster?" Sam finished as he frowned and crossed his arms in disapprovement.

"You should really give him a chance, Sam. I know he wants to waste Dani Phantom, but...did you know that he's a ninth degree black belt? That his favorite fruit is kumquat, because it's a funny word?" Dani said with a laugh as she smiled at the thought.

Sam rolled his eyes. "No, Dani, I didn't, because I never really got past the 'waste Dani Phantom' part!" He held out his arms for emphasizing that he still didn't trust Vincent one bit.

In the hallway of the school, Vincent walked with his friend, Skye, as he talked about Dani about what they messaged each other all night. "Did you know that she wants to be an astronaut, and that she bowls with a one-hundred and fifty average higher than her friends?" Vincent said to Skye.

"No, all I know is that her family's a bunch of ghost hunting freaks." Skye said until they stopped in front of Dani, who was staring at him when he insulted her family. "Oh, I'm sorry. By freak, I mean...nah, I mean it. See ya, Vinc! See ya, freak." He talked to Vincent nicely, but acted bitter towards Dani as he walked away to leave them alone together.

Vincent sighed about Skye's rudeness. "Oh, don't mind him."

"Him? Was there another boy with you? I hadn't noticed." Dani said as she smiled.

Vincent smiled cleverly at her. "Pretty cheesy, Sally Ride. You got lunch plans?"

At another hallway a few feet away from Dani and Vincent, Sam looked clearly angry by his friend's friendly interaction with one of her enemies who has been trying to waste her since the very beginning since he became a ghost hunter, and yet...Sam also had a hint of jealousy in his face.

"Is she nuts?!" Sam exclaimed to Tina.

"Ah, don't worry, Sam, this is the puppy love stuff. She'll come to her senses in no time, just watch." Tina said casually, but also indirectly saying that she didn't exactly trust Vincent either.

Sam took out a pair of binoculars as he already planned on spying his best friend and her soon-to-be boyfriend. "Oh, I was planning to."

* * *

The next couple of days have been quite a romantic time for both Dani and Vincent, but it surely made Sam more jealous and angry as he continued spying on this new couple. After school, Dani and Vincent both ate dinner together in a diner alone before Technus (still residing in the hub at Axion Labs) made the lights flicker off. The waiter gave then lit-up candlesticks to make their stay more romantic as they smiled at each other.

The next day, the two of them went to a baseball game together until they have been awarded two tickets to the carnival when Dani and Vincent both won as best couples. Later on that night at the carnival at the pier, they both rode on the ferris wheel together until it suddenly stopped and Technus made the buildings in the horizon spell out 'DF+VG'. Dani leaned her head against Vincent as they both smiled at each other warmly and romantically.

Sam continued looking through his binoculars as he stared at Dani and Vincent in jealousy. "Oh, of _course_ that's where the ferris wheel stops! Why wouldn't it?" He asked rhetorically, but then got really annoyed by Tina's PDA staticing as she tried to fix it. "Can you turn that thing down?"

"No! Ever since that fight with Technus, this thing goes staticy in the weirdest times!" Tina exclaimed in frustration before she held it out to show Sam, but then Technus' face appeared as he laughed. "Oh no!" Sam and Tina saw the buildings make a heart symbol around the DF+VG and they realized that it was Technus doing this. "And now we know why, it's picking up Technus! Something in his new upgrade is making my PDA all wonky!"

"Like at the mall, and the labs, and the ferris wheel! He's pushing Dani and Vincent together!" Tina snickered a little at Sam's realization as he frowned in annoyance. "When you're done, we gotta get Dani."

"Let me get this straight, you wanna tell Dani that Technus is playing matchmaker? How do you think she's gonna react to that?" Tina then made a look of concern. "And that you've been spying on her and Vincent on their dates?"

* * *

The next day outside Casper High that morning, Dani was laughing hysterically as she leaned on a tree when Sam broke the news to her, but he hasn't told her the total truth about the fact that he has been spying on her yet.

"Are you done yet?" Sam asked as he frowned at her with his arms crossed.

"No." Dani said before she laughed a little more before she took a breather when she wiped a tear out of her eye. "Okay, now I'm done. You're telling me that you think Technus is trying to keep me up? Come one, Technus _hates_ emotions!"

Sam rolled his eyes like it should have been obvious. "And hello! He's using yours against you! Like the dim lights at the diner, the stalled ferris wheel…"

Dani suddenly gasped as her eyes went wide in surprise and her smile dropped. "Wait!" She narrowed her eyes at Sam in suspicion. "How'd you know that?"

"I had a feeling that'd be her reaction that you've been spying on her." Tina said out loud to Sam with her arms crossed.

"Do you know when to shut up?" Sam growled at her behind his teeth.

After hearing what Tina just said, Dani glared angrily at her overprotective gothic friend when she had her fists at her sides. "You've...been... _spying_ on me?!" Dani shouted angrily as Sam recoiled a little from her outburst. "You were, weren't you, Samuel?!"

Sam narrowed his eyes somewhat offendedly. "No, not you, I was spying on Vincent! Try to get into your head that Technus is pushing you together with one of your enemies, Danielle, like you've should've known since the first day he even became a ghost hunter!"

Dani snickered sarcastically when she rolled her eyes as she placed her hands on her hips. "Oh, really?" She glared back at Sam. "You don't think I already have that stuck into my head, and now you think that the only way a boy could genuinely like me as if it was part of a plot to get _information_ out of me?!"

"Yes, exactly! All I'm saying is that you and Vincent being together is too dangerous, even for you to handle!"

"Yeah, it's only dangerous if I'm around him as a ghost, but as long as I'm human, I'm just an ordinary girl who actually _considers_ wanting to go out with him! Trusting people and giving them second chances might not work for you, but it works for me!" Dani pointed her finger at Sam and then pointed her thumb at herself as she spoke out.

"Whoa, guys! Break it up!" Tina interrupted as she got in between her best friends, halting their argument when they both straighten up. She then turned her attention to Dani. "Look, I don't like the idea of Sam spying on you and Vincent together as much as you do, but he may have a point, girl. The dimmed lights and stalled ferris wheels he mentioned earlier...you think the universe _wants_ you two to be together?"

Dani's glare disappeared as she rubbed the back of her neck, unaware that Vincent just arrived to eavesdrop on her conversation with her best friends. "Well, maybe...I don't know. _I_ might, because I said I'm a girl who actually considers wanting to go out with him."

Sam and Vincent both gasped when she said that. "Uh, really? Cause Tech-"

Sam quickly covered for Tina when he suddenly noticed Vincent hiding behind Dani in the bushes. "Technically...because we just want you to be happy!" He said, but Dani glared at him again when she placed her hand on her hip. "Okay...for you, not for me, but if you genuinely like him and he genuinely likes you, then we'll just have to make space for him at our table!" Sam's eye twitched while he tried to hold back his uneasiness.

Dani, however, continued scowling at him skeptically since she wasn't buying his little decision. "Mmmhmm...and speaking of Vincent, I'm supposed to meet him before class, and you better not be behind my back again." She said as she pointed her thumb over her shoulder and then pointed at Sam before giving him one last look as she walked away.

Sam made a look of regret. "Oh, that went well."

Vincent walked up to Sam. "Did you really mean that?" He asked, not looking offended when he learned that he was spying on him and Dani.

"Uh…" Sam cleared his throat before he smiled uneasily at Vincent. "Yeah, sure! I just feel really bad for spying on you two, I guess the least I could do is give a chance." Vincent gave him a big hug as Sam cringed from the physical contact. "Human contact...crushing...goth indifference!"

Dani stormed up the sidewalk, still looking very miffed by the fact that Sam has been spying on her with Vincent the whole time. "Yeah right, Sam, you think I can't handle myself, but noooo...you just had 'keep an eye' on me incase something bad happens." She muttered bitterly to herself before she smiled and snickered. "And seriously? Technus is matchmaker? Please!" She suddenly heard a twig snap nearby when she froze and glanced around, but found nothing in sight. "Oh, it's nothing." Dani went back to frowning to herself. "Sam's probably being paranoid." She then heard jet turbines before she turned around and gasped when she saw 'Vincent' in his suit on his hoverboard with his gun aiming at her. "But it doesn't mean he's not right! Vincent's not in there, is he?"

"No! He's not!" Technus said through the suit while he controlled it from the hub as it pointed to the real Vincent walking down the sidewalk. "He's over there, in full view!" Vincent waved at Dani, who waved weakly back but glanced nervously back at his suit being controlled by a technopathic ghost. "You should run now."

Dani began to run away. "Hey, Dani! Sam and I just had the greatest conversation and I-" Vincent began, but she didn't stop to talk to him when she ran right past him. He gasped when he witnessed that his own ghost hunting suit was chasing after his new girlfriend-to-be. "That's my suit and it's after Dani!" He ran near a tree and dumped out all of his stuff out of his backpack, desperately wanting to help his friend. "Please, please let there be something I can use!"

He gasped when he heard his bazooka being fired as he grabbed a stick and frowned with determination before he ran off to save Dani.

"You _were_ pushing Vincent and me together!" Dani exclaimed angrily to Vincent's suit Technus was controlling as she continued to run away.

"You're welcome!" He shouted through the suit before he fired beams at her again, but thanks to her quick reflexes and ghost hunting experience, she managed to jump as she avoided the suit's attacks before she somersaulted and got in a ready stance as white rings appeared at her torso. "Ah, ah, ah! Careful!" The suit gestured to a security camera nearby. "Secret identity, remember?" Dani halted her transformation when the rings disappeared. "I wonder who'll miss you more: the angry ghost hunter or the frustrated little goth boy who can't admit his feelings?"

Dani narrowed her eyebrows in confusion. "What are you-"

"Oh well! Nothing you need to worry about now, because you are through interfering with my plans!" Vincent's suit aimed its bazooka at Dani as she gasped in horror since she was completely outmatched and that there was nothing she could do without revealing her secret. "Yes, yes! So long, child!"

Suddenly, a milk carton was thrown at the suit's head when it splattered milk on impact, and the suit turn its head and saw Vincent with the stick in his hands.

"HY-YAH!" He shouted as he jumped into the air and swung the stick at the suit and whacked it off its hoverboard. "Dani, run!"

"But-" Dani began to protest.

"JUST RUN!"

Dani then made a determined face. "Oh, I'm running! Running to get help!"

Sam and Tina watched as she ran away to find a place to go ghost without being seen before they turned their attentions back to Vincent facing off against his own ghost hunting suit with nothing but a simple twig. His suit ran right at him as he hoisted himself into the air with the stick and sent a powerful kick to the suit's chin, sending it tumbling onto the concrete. Vincent spun expertly on the stick before he flipped in the air and landed in a defensive position as he glared.

"Whoa!" Sam said in somewhat amazement.

"He _is_ a ninth degree black belt. She better not forget their anniversary." Tina commented to Sam. She faintly remembered the one time when Dani's parents had their anniversary, but Dani's mother forgot and angered her father, who was a ninth degree black belt as well.

Dani ran behind the building of the school, where she found a dumpster bin as she lifted the lid and quickly slipped inside before it slammed shut. She changed into her ghost form and emerged from the bin, covered in trash as she made herself intangible and they fell back into the trash before she flew into action.

Back in the fight, the suit fired beams from its bazooka as Vincent jumped to avoid it and slid across the lunch table and tipped it over like a shield. The suit's blast demolished a good chunk of the table and Vincent knew the table wouldn't last long. He quickly pulled out his keys and jumped from the table as his suit demolished the bottom half, and he flung his keys when they stuck onto its chest.

"Oh great, now I'm doomed _and_ I can't get into my apartment." Vincent groaned under his breath.

Vincent's suit fired its beam at Vincent dead on, sending him collapsing onto the grass as he groaned in pain. He gasped when he looked up and saw his own suit towering over him while it aimed its bazooka and charged it.

Before it could fire, Dani arrived in the nick of time when she shoved the suit halfway down the city before she hurled it onto the roof of a clock tower. It turned to find her charging again as it fired a beam from its gun, hitting Dani dead on as she crashed into a wall of a building and she hung her head limply. The suit pressed the button on its wrist as the hoverboard automatically flew to its suit as it jumped on and charged after the ghost girl. Luckily, Dani recovered just in time to see the suit when she flew towards it before it blasted its beams from its bazooka as she dodged it and phased right through it. Dani fired an ecto beam and managed to hit the jet sled, making it explode before Vincent, Sam, and Tina ran out of the way while they yelped when the pieces of the board and the suit crashed onto the street.

Dani landed a few feet away and saw more closely that the suit was being worn and controlled by some robot Technus created. "Vincent's not in there." Dani said to herself before Vincent peeked his head out of his hiding spot to see the fight. "Which means I'M NOT HOLDING BACK!" Dani fired a ghost beam before the suit could charge its bazooka and destroyed its entire arm, along with its gun. She fired another ghost beam at its leg, taking it out when it briefly lost its balance before it regained its stance. "Say goodbye, punk!"

Dani fired one last ghost beam directly at the suit's chest, making a huge hole as the robot began to shut down when it hummed and beeped. Vincent gasped when he watched it collapse near her feet, and then it was about to self-destruct as Dani gasped and quickly flew away before the whole suit exploded. Vincent watched the pieces of his suit rain down until he held onto the top part of his now-damaged and unusable suit. Dani landed several feet away from Vincent and remained silent as he glanced back at her with a look of sadness, but also remained silent.

"HA! Demoralized! Now my plan can go forward!" Technus said in triumph after he watched the whole fight from the hub.

The school bell rung when it signaled that class was about to begin. "Uh, I gotta go!" Dani said quickly before she flew away.

"She was trying to do that to me! That could've been me! But...it wasn't." Vincent said to himself as he hatred toward the ghost girl grew when he became convinced that she really was trying to kill him mercilessly. Even though they both knew that it was only a robot controlling the suit, Vincent, as far as he knew, didn't believe that Dani Phantom even knew about the suit. His eyes then went wide when he saw a security camera that was videotaping the whole fight. "And now I can prove it!"

After school that night, Vincent arrived at Axion Labs to prove to his father that he never attacked those students during the field trip a few days ago. Damon saw the whole fight and became worried that his own son was wearing the suit, especially when he saw the part that Dani Phantom was destroying the suit until it exploded, and he was very worried that his son could have been killed fighting that powerful ghost girl, but was relieved that it was only a robot and saw Vincent outside the suit the whole time.

"That could've been you!" Damon exclaimed when he pointed at the video footage and frowned at his son.

"No, because it never _was_ me!" Vincent argued.

Damon's glare disappeared as he placed his hand on his son's shoulders, feeling guilty about blaming him for attacking the lab earlier. "I'm sorry I didn't believe you, son. You did do a good job protecting your friend." He then smiled warmly at his only child. "I guess I can let it go this time."

"You're only saying that, 'cause the suit's destroyed." Vincent glanced sadly at his damaged and unusable ghost hunting suit sitting at the corner of the room.

"Bingo!"

Later on at the same time, Dani, Sam, and Tina were all at Fenton Works inside Dani's room when they began discussing the puzzle they have pieced together from Technus distracting Dani by hooking her up with Vincent to the latter controlling Vincent's own suit with a robot. Dani sat on the edge of her bed, looking more sad about something else while Tina paced around the room and Sam sat on one of Dani's storage chests.

"So Technus must've been behind the attack during the tour! So that means he followed us into the lab, got into the Cybertron Main Computer hub, and that would also mean that he's probably trying to crack the code and get into the main computer in space!" Tina said, explaining the entire puzzle of Technus' big master plan.

"Which he could use to control every computer in the world!" Sam added with concern.

Tina stared at him blankly and knowingly. "You only know that, because I _told_ you that." She then noticed the miserable look on Dani's face when she glanced down at her friend. "You okay, girl?"

"Oh, you should've seen Vincent's face. I'm sure he thinks I was trying to waste him." Dani said sadly.

"But you weren't!" Sam pointed out as he stood up.

Dani seemed to have gone over the fact that Sam spied on her, since she didn't glare at him and holding grudges against her friends wasn't in her nature. "It doesn't matter, if I wanna ask Vincent out, I'm gonna have to _never_ tell him I'm Dani Phantom." She then glared with determination as she slid off her bed and walked towards her door angrily. "But first, we're gonna get rid of that virus called Technus once and for all!"

Before she could walk out of her room, her mother, Jackie, suddenly appeared with a bright look on her face. "Dani! Word on the street says you got yourself a boyfriend!" She said as she elbowed her and hugged her close before she glanced at her daughter's friends. "Uh, can you two leave so we could have a totally awkward mother/daughter chat?"

"Gone and gone!" Tina and Sam agreed in unison as they both immediately ran out of Dani's room.

Once both of Dani's best friends left, Jackie led Dani into the kitchen while they had bowls of chocolate ice cream as Jackie was about to begin giving some dating advice to her youngest daughter about dating a boy her own age.

"Does it have to be awkward?" Dani asked her mother.

"Yep! I'm gonna give you some motherly advice. Then, I'm gonna say something that'll make you cringe and run away in embarrassment!" Jackie said as she held her daughter close and gestured with her hand.

"Check! Advice first?"

"Oh alright, if you really like this boy, Dani, he should see for himself that you already love him, deep inside, and then let him know how much you love him. But you should wait for the right moment when he gives you something...like this." Jackie slipped off her glove, revealing a green class ring with a pearl on her finger.

Dani stared at it in confusion. "A class ring?"

"For a boy, a girlfriend's not a girlfriend until he gives her a class ring, Dani, and it could even say that you could be the girl I fight ghosts with...at least that's what your father did with me, so I don't know how appropriate that'll be for you."

Dani chuckled a little as she managed a smile. "I think you'd be surprised. I can really tell him I love him?"

"Only if he's the one right for you, I'm sure Sam'll give you the best kind of ring there is."

Dani's eyes went wide when she realized that her mother was actually talking about Sam. "I-I'm not going out with Sam, Mom!"

Jackie looked surprise before she immediately hid it by laughing loudly. "Of course you're not! You just see him as a friend! And the ring would have your name engraved…" Jackie slipped her ring off and handed it to Dani, who looked at it more closely and saw her mother's name engraved inside the ring 'Jackie'. "See, that was the embarrassing thing. Now, if you'll excuse me, it's time for pie!" Dani placed the ring back on the table while Jackie brought out some pie for herself as her daughter walked out of the kitchen. "Clueless."

Later on that same night, Dani met with her friends on the same hill overlooking Axion Labs as she prepared to prepare herself to battle Technus in space if he ever managed to complete the security code.

"Here." Dani said as she gave Sam a pair of Fenton Phones for both him and Tina.

"The Fenton Phones?" He asked as he stared at them in his palm.

"Yeah, once Technus leaves here, let me know." Dani the flew down to Axion Labs to stop Technus.

Sam and Tina glanced at each other before Tina grinned smugly at her gothic friend. "She really is clueless, isn't she?" She asked rhetorically, but Sam only frowned at her.

Dani phased underneath Axion Labs before she phased through the floor and found herself in the cafeteria room. "This isn't gonna be one of those awkward father/son conversations, is it?" She heard Vincent ask his father. She turned around and saw him and Damon having bowls of chocolate ice cream while they talked with each other.

"Probably, you really risked your neck to save that Fenton kid." Damon said as he held out a spoonful of ice cream while Dani hovered over the Grays invisibly.

"Yeah, I like her alot...maybe even enough to give up ghost hunting."

Dani smiled when he admitted that he loved her enough to actually give up ghost hunting to be with her. " _Clueless one, this is Goth one, over_." Sam said through her Fenton Phones, making her panic before she quickly flew out of the cafeteria room.

"Did you hear that?" Damon and Vincent asked each other as they glanced around after they both heard someone speak nearby.

"Goth one, this is Clueless one. Why am I 'Clueless one'?" Dani asked as she phased through the steel doors and made her way to the lab.

" _Tell her!_ " Tina said.

" _Shut it!_ " Sam growled at her.

Dani made it to the lab and it was almost pitch black with all the lights out for the night. Dani blinked her eyes as they glowed green when she used her enhanced ghost vision to scan around the dark room. In her view, everything was green to her, but it was still clear as day and she could even zoom her vision in and out at will until she found the X-23 Booster Rocket: the one she was gonna used to blast herself off into space if Technus made it to the main satellite computer.

"I'm in!" Dani said to her phone before she grabbed the Booster Rocket from its place, turning her arm intangible to keep herself from setting off the alarms. She then directed her ghost vision towards the computer screens and noticed them going static. "And from the looks of the computer, Technus is still in there."

The lights suddenly flipped on before Dani turned and gasped when she saw the Grays standing at the doorway, glaring at her. "YOU!" Vincent exclaimed angrily.

"Oh, suck me in a thermos!"

Inside the computer hub, Technus has connected his arms to the firewall when he linked the codes in and almost finished going through the entire code so he could finally transfer himself into the satellite and take over the world as he smiled with anticipation.

"Ten...night...eight…" He shouted.

"GET AWAY FROM THAT!" Technus heard Damon shout from outside, making the technopathic ghost halt his encoding in confusion.

"Eh? What is that rackus?! Security camera fourteen! Visual!" The security camera turned towards the Grays when Technus saw a screen as Damon fired his energy gun at Dani, who quickly flew up to avoid it.

"There's an evil ghost in that thing, trying to take control of your computer satellite!" Dani tried to explain to the Grays as she pointed at the hub.

"Yeah, and we're looking at her!" Vincent snapped angrily, not believing in her at all since now he was completely convinced that she was trying to kill him earlier when she destroyed his suit.

"And you expect us to believe you?!" Damon retorted just as angry as his son, possibly also angry at her for almost trying to kill his only son.

"No! I need more time!" Technus exclaimed.

"See why I need to hunt these ghosts?!" Vincent said as he held up his damaged ghost hunting suit while he continued to glare at the ghost girl. "They think they can do whatever they want, but somebody has to stop them!"

Technus smirked with another idea to distract Dani, and how to unknowingly have the hunter boy ally himself with the technopathic ghost. "An excellent idea!" His eyes opened when electrical wires linked to the security camera screen footage as he sent an electrical surge fire from the camera and blasted at Vincent dead on while he dropped his suit.

"VINCENT!" Damon cried out in worry.

All of the broken pieces of Vincent old suit began to attach and merged themselves around Vincent's body as Dani and Damon stared in awe and concern. Before anyone knew it, he thrusted his arms up and fired a stream of electrical energy when his new suit became completed, and this time, his suit was upgraded and he was wearing an even more powerful version. It was now black armor with red linings and a transparent glass face shield. He was now the new upgraded and improved Red Hunter 2.0.

"Oh yeah! This is gonna be good!" Vincent said as he smirked at the ghost girl.

Inside the hub, Technus began to finish encoding the entire firewall. "Two...one...and done!" He smiled as he unlinked his arms from the hub. "Goodbye computer in Amity Park, hello fancy satellite in space!"

Outside of Axion Labs, Sam and Tina witness a satellite dish spring out of the lab as it transferred Technus into the main computer in space. While Sam gaped in worry, Tina looked down at her PDA as it went static again and a skull emblem appeared. Technus' master plan to becoming part of the main computer satellite came into completion when he became one with the satellite and now had the power to control every other computer in the world as his face appeared on the satellite.

" _It's over, child!_ " Technus exclaimed as his face appeared on the screens of Axion Labs and he grinned at Dani. " _You can't stop me now!_ "

"We'll see about that!" Dani said as she glared with determination.

Dani slipped the X-23 Booster Rocket on her back, strapped it around her belt, and took an oxygen-reusable space helmet while she didn't need a suit, since she knew that she had vacuum resistance and won't be affected by stardust or cosmic radiation in outer space. After she placed the oxygen helmet on her head, she flipped the jetpack on as the turbines began to fire and took off as she phased through the ceiling.

Vincent glared up with absolute hate as he watched her disappear. Not finished having some 'business' with her, he jumped to the air and summoned his new hoverboard that appeared out of thin air it looked like a black semi V-like board with red linings. He prepared himself to chase down the ghost girl, even though he probably didn't know or possible even cared that Technus was the main ghost villain Dani was trying to tell him about. How he witnessed her destroying his last suit like she was trying to waste him was unforgivable on Vincent's part.

"Vincent, get out of that suit!" Damon demanded his son.

"I will...as soon as I get that ghost!" He told his father before he rocketed upward as he summoned three cubes that fired beams, weakening the ceiling before he crashed through the ceiling at such speed. Damon watched in awe as his son disappeared to go finish off the ghost girl in space once and for all.

"WHOOOOOOA!" Dani yelled as the booster rocket propelled her to space, and Tina once said it could launch a single person into space in less than two minutes. She suddenly smiled excitedly that she was actually going up into space just like her number one dream of becoming an astronaut when she grew up. "HEY, I'M AN ASTRONAUT!"

From below, Sam watched as he witnessed Vincent propelling out of Axion Labs and chased after his friend while the grudgeful ghost hunter made his way into the sky. "Uh, Dani?" He said through the phone as his hair fluttered madly.

"WHOOOHOHOOOOO!" Dani was having the time of her life, despite the serious circumstances, when she flipped around and enjoyed her trip into space for the first time in her life.

" _Dani, come in! Stay alert, you have company!_ "

Dani's smile dropped when Sam told her that another enemy was involved. "Company? What kind of company-WHOA!" The answer came when she dodged a red energy blast before she looked down and saw Vincent catching up to her.

" _It's you boyfriend_."

Dani propelled herself up into space as Vincent continued firing more beams at her with his cubes. "He's not my boyfriend until he gives me a ring!"

"What is this? 1955?" Tina asked sarcastically as she and Sam watched their friend and her date flying into space.

Dani and Vincent broke through the Earth's atmosphere as Vincent's new suit appeared to have self-sustainable oxygen supply. Once she was out of the atmosphere, she flipped her rocket pack off and floated in space as Vincent jetted right past her. He quickly turned off his board by pressing a button with his feet, but it only sent him floating away as he and Dani swam everywhere from the lack of gravity. Vincent glared angrily at Dani before he held his hand up and fired a hand-blaster at her, but the force was too strong when it sent him flying backwards as he screamed while Dani managed to push against the no gravity to avoid the blast.

Dani knew that Vincent was just the distraction when she saw Technus floating inside the satellite as he laughed evilly and began to blast around multiple technologies around the world, such as New York City, London, and Japan as he made a screen about himself, caused a traffic collision when he scared a bus driver and sent it crashing into a building, and created a multi-headed hydra version of himself while he scared people out of a computer lab.

Technus continued to take control of every technology in the world before Dani narrowed her eyes with determination and she switched on her pack to propelled after him. She began to rapid fire her ghost blasts at the satellite Technus was controlling, but none of her beams were powerful enough to pierce through the satellite's armor since they only reflected off the armor. Dani halted her flight and stared at the satellite in surprise, until Vincent suddenly swooped in out of nowhere when he caught her between his hoverboard as she gasped at him.

Vincent slammed his feet to a button and activated some form of an anti-ghost stinger between his board as it electrocuted Dani, making her scream in agony as Vincent only glared at her murderously and mercilessly as he watched the ghost who he thought ruined his life, exposed his identity to his father, and supposingly tried to kill him before getting the shock of her life. However, as she continued to strain in pain from the shock, she reflexively began to redirect the electrical current to her hands as she grunted and unknowingly held them up toward Vincent, whose glare disappeared as he gasped in shock when he saw her hands glowing. Dani unintentionally shocked Vincent back with her own ghost stinger she redirected from his own and they both shouted before they were pushed away from each other from the force as they flipped in space.

Dani regained her air before she gasped and stared at her hands letting off green mist. She then gazed at her boyfriend when she realized what she has done and saw him floating upside down in space, unconscious from her reflexive counterattack.

Now Dani was really angry at Technus for using her own emotions against not just her, but to Vincent as well, making his hatred grow towards to the point where he now saw Dani Phantom as a full-time villainess. She glared angrily before she flipped her rocket pack on and propelled after Technus again as he continued taking control of every technology in the world. She halted in front of the satellite as she turned the X-23 Booster Rocket from normal to overload, making it tremble as it gained a burst of power. Dani charged right towards Technus as she phased out of the rocket pack until she sent it flying straight into the technopathic ghost's mouth. His smile dropped when he realized what Dani has done while she smiled before the entire satellite exploded into millions of pieces. Technus' goal for world domination was a failure when everything returned to normal as Technus' faces and monsters disappeared while everyone around the world cheered.

Piece of debris from the satellite explosion flew everywhere until one tiny piece bonked into Vincent's helmet, enough to wake him up before he glared angrily as he growled. He jetted around the debris to find the ghost girl, but after he saw that she was nowhere in his sight, he rocketed straight back to Earth as his suit glowed red from friction. Unaware to him, Dani was invisibly hitching a ride as she held onto the side of his hoverboard while she stared up at him with a look of hurt.

* * *

The next day outside Casper High, Dani was sitting on a table with both of her friends, but she had her arms crossed on the table while she rested her chin on them, looking like she was just heartbroken greatly after what Vincent almost did to her in space.

Although she really did actually love him, she didn't even know if she could tell him that she was Dani Phantom, especially after he almost tried to kill her mercilessly in space. Technus was right about one thing that she didn't want to admit to her friends: that her emotions really were her greatest weakness and that it was actually used against her to be with Vincent. Technus was trying to heartbreak Vincent enough that he would unknowingly assist Technus in world domination since he basically used his hatred towards Dani Phantom to kill her. Now Dani was having second thoughts about telling Vincent how she really felt about him, let along telling him the truth about herself.

"You sure about this? You don't look so sure." Tina wondered when she noticed Dani's miserable expression.

"Well, he _did_ say he'd give up ghost hunting...for me." Dani said as she raised her head on from her arms. "I do like him as much as he likes me back, but…" Dani sighed before she rested her cheek on her fist. "Isn't it supposed to be that simple?"

"Clueless." Tina and Sam said in unison.

"Hey, Dani." Vincent said as he walked up to her. She glanced up at him and stood up to face him, but neither of them were smiling at each other like Vincent had something to tell Dani as well. "There's something I'd like to tell you."

"Actually, me first." Dani said as Sam and Tina left the table, feeling like this was a private conversation. Dani turned her head as she looked down while she rubbed her arms. "Look, Vincent...I know we got on a rocky start before and I've had a _lot_ of fun with you these past few days, and don't get me wrong, you're a really great guy and I'm so glad I got to know you, but now...I believed both of our lives are a lot more complicated for us to be anything other than...friends."

Vincent stared at her before he glanced down as well, looking completely understanding. "Yeah, honestly I was going to say the exact same thing to you."

"You know, I've always thought that-"

"I always thought, too, Dani, but when you mention both our lives, there's something important _I_ have to do and I don't want you to get hurt, because of it." Vincent then smiled when he placed his hand on her shoulder as he laughed a little and rolled his eyes. "Besides, it's not you thought I was gonna give you some lame class ring, right?"

Dani managed a smile and a small laugh. "No, definitely not." She planted a small kiss on Vincent's cheek, making him smile a little more while he blushed.

He then walked away as both of their smiles dropped and they became sad again. Dani looked down before she sat back at her table and buried her head underneath her arms. Behind a small building, Vincent began to change into his new upgraded suit when he mind summoned it and it materialized around his body before his suit appeared. He peeked through the corner and stared at Dani sadly and he noticed that he heard her sobbing quietly, hurting him even more as much as she was, even though they both have just agreed to be only friends. Vincent then glared as he prepared to find the ghost girl (who he has been unknowingly dating for a few days).

Sam walked up to Dani and sat next to her as he placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him with her eyes leaking tears before he gave her a small smile, but then without warning, Dani suddenly hugged him as she continued to sob quietly, making Sam's eyes go wide in surprise. "Uhhhh…" He said, speechless and loss for words as he blushed a little.

"You were right...you were right all along, Sam." Dani whispered between her sobs before she cried more.

Sam wasn't much of a hugger since he hated having physical contact, but this was his best friend hugging him for comfort when he reluctantly held up his hands and slowly wrapped them around Dani's back to comfort her. He then smiled and sighed as he rubbed her back.

"Ahh, clueless." He didn't know if Dani heard him or not since she didn't react to him calling her clueless while she continued to sob quietly on his shoulder.

"Dumped each other, huh?" A boy asked Tina as he and his friend walked next to her, witnessing the whole thing.

"Apparently." Tina answered.

"Goth boy making his move?" The other boy asked.

"Sorta doubt it." Tina then stared at the boys flirtatiously as they only stared at her blankly.

The boy then perked up in thought. "Do you think she likes redheads?"

Tina stomped in foot in frustration when she realized he was talking about Dani. "That settles it!" She pulled out her PDA and held it up high. "Are you seeing anybody?" She then hugged her trusty piece of technology close to her cheek.

In the skies of Amity Park, Vincent took off to the air on his new hoverboard, showing the town that the Red Hunter was back and ready to finish his hunt for Dani Phantom more for vengeance than for the good of the people. He still saw her as a menace to humanity, and now he wouldn't stop until he destroyed her once and for all and not even his own father would stop his dedication.


	13. Micro Management

**Season 2 Episode 13**

Micro-Management

"Small in Size: Large in TERROR!"

It was a calm, beautiful day at Amity Park as everything was at peace for the moment. Dani Fenton and her best friend, Tina Foley, were currently jogging around town for their gym class since their big physical fitness test was underway. They were both wearing their gym uniforms, consisting of a white T-shirt with a CH school emblem on their chests, red shorts, and white sneakers. Unfortunately, despite how lean and slim they both looked and especially from their ghost hunting experiences, Dani and Tina weren't exactly the fittest and strongest ladies in the gym, they were panting heavily and sweating from their fatigue impairing them.

"So...how's...the four minute...mile coming, Tina?" Dani asked her friend between pants.

"Nine minutes...and counting, girl." Tina panted heavily as she checked on her stopwatch around her neck. Then their male goth friend, Sam Manson, caught up to them while smirking as he ran backwards to show off his in shape body since he appeared a lot more fit than both of his friends. "This is just embarrassing."

"I know! How are you two gonna pass the president's test on physical fitness if you can't even pass me?" Sam mocked as they all ran into an alleyway.

"So what? I have superpowers, why should I even care?" Dani asked Sam sarcastically.

Then suddenly an energy blast was fired at their feet as it knocked all three of them off their feet as they yelped in surprise. Dani and Sam landed on the ground while Tina's butt made its way into a trash bin, until they looked up and saw Skulker, the Ghost Zone's greatest hunter, flying above the trio with his jetpack.

"Hello, ghost child! I saw you running and thought, 'Hey! I should give her something to run from!'" Skulker said as Dani got to her feet. She then fired a weak ghost beam at one of Skulker's jet turbines when she sent him flying out of control as he shouted.

"Ha! Let's see the president do _that_!" Dani exclaimed, smirking at Sam while he remained silent.

She changed into her ghost form and flew after Skulker as he crash landed in a dumpster bin. He saw Dani coming his way, but she fired another beam of energy right at him, sending him flying out of the bin and crash into a wall. She then demolished his other jet turbine and then went on and blasted his arm and leg off, making him lose his balance as he fell to the ground.

Dani landed a few feet away from him while she grinned with her hands on her hips. "Hey, Skulker, without your suit, you're pretty powerless. Maybe you need to learn to rely on your natural abilities." She said smugly with her arms crossed before Sam caught up to her.

"Tina, hurry up!" Sam exclaimed before Tina arrived as well with the Fenton Thermos in her hand, but she panted in exhaustion from all of the running.

Sam snatched the thermos out of her hand and fired it at Skulker. "No! NO! NOOOOO!" Skulker shouted when he got sucked into the device.

Sam then smirked at Dani when he handed her the Fenton Thermos and crossed his arms. "And speaking of natural abilities…"

Dani stared at Sam until a few minutes later, the trio made their way back to the Casper High gym. Dani was back in human form while she struggled on some pull-up bars. Tina leaned on the pole beside her, sweating from all the running she had to do.

"I think...I liked fighting Skulker...better!" Dani strained when she managed to do a pull-up with a lot of effort before she hung limply on the bars. "How many was that?"

"One." Tina answered.

Sam then came up to the bars right beside Dani when he did five chin-ups with little to no effort before he then did a backflip and landed perfectly on his feet with ease.

"Hey, Dani!" He said more mockingly as he ran off backwards again just before Dani yelped and fell from the bars with a grunt.

"Ouch." Dani groaned while Tina only stared at her in confusion.

* * *

Theme Song:

(She's a phantom)

(Dani Phantom, Phantom, Phantom)

Yo, Dani Fenton, she was just fourteen  
When her parents built a very strange machine  
Designed to view a world unseen

(She's gonna catch 'em all, cause she's Dani Phantom)

When it didn't work, her folks, they just quit  
Then Dani took a look inside of it  
There was a great, big flash, and everything changed  
Her molecules got all rearranged

(Phantom, Phantom)

When she first woke up, she realized she had snow white hair, and glowing green eyes  
She could walk through walls, disappear, and fly  
She was much more unique than the other gals  
And it was then that she knew what she had to do  
She had to stop all the ghost that were coming through  
She's there to fight, for me and you!

(She's gonna catch 'em all, cause she's Dani Phantom)  
(She's gonna catch 'em all, cause she's Dani Phantom)  
(She's gonna catch 'em all, cause she's _Dani Phantom_ )

* * *

Meanwhile in the Ghost Zone at Skulker's Island, after he became humiliated by his defeat with Dani earlier, he began to style himself in a brand new upgraded suit. His new suit now had hand blades in his arms, new types of guns, and missile launchers to prepare himself to finish his hunt with Dani Phantom.

"Rocket launcher, laser-a-ray…" He said to himself as many of his weapons sprang out of his new suit before he showed a holographic projection recording of Dani from a few hours ago.

" _Maybe you need to learn to rely on your natural abilities_." The holographic Dani repeated.

"Let's see how _her_ natural abilities match up to this _not_ natural abilities!" Skulker then fired a rocket at the hologram before he laughed evilly, ready to finish his hunt.

* * *

Back at the Casper High gym, the students were doing all of their physical activities like push-ups, sit-ups, jogging, and some were sitting on benches as they watched. Most of the students were kinda or very worn out from using so much of their natural energy when most of the student flopped from their exercises in exhaustion and some even accidentally ran into each other. Dani grunted with effort when she tried to climb a rope, but only made it halfway as she let her exhaustion get the best of her while she plummeted onto the mat below her miserably.

"You know, I don't get why I'm so good with a staff." Dani muttered to Tina.

"Listen up, people! This has to be the worst display of physical fitness I've ever seen in all my days at Casper High!" The gym teacher, Ms. Tetslaff, bellowed while she looked displeased by Dani and Tina's poor physical fitness before she took a large bite out of her one foot submarine sandwich.

"Apparently, somebody doesn't own a mirror." Tina said to Dani, only for the gym teacher to throw a weight ball straight at her guts, sending her to the floor with a grunt.

"And apparently, somebody doesn't have a sense of humor." Dani said as she rose to her feet and cocked an eyebrow at her friend.

She cringed as Tetslaff blew loudly on her whistle right beside her ear as she glared at the two of them. "According to my reports, the only thing funny here is...HOW MUCH YOU'RE BRINGING DOWN YOUR CLASS AVERAGE!" She shouted loudly while Dani and Tina stared oddly at her outburst. "So...I'm gonna assign you ladies fitness buddies. Manson!" Sam immediately flipped up to his teacher before he stood there front and center with his fists on his hips. "You have Foley."

"Uh...um...I think I'm coming down with something." Tina lied weakly and nervously, not really looking forward to having Sam as her fitness partner.

"Yeah, a severe case of ab crunches." Sam retorted when he lifted the ball off her guts, spun it on his fingers and punched it away. He then dragged Tina across the gym floor and out of sight.

Dani giggled at Tina's misfortune, but unfortunately her laughter was cut short when she glanced up and saw her arch-rival and the school cheerleader captain, Daph Baxter, standing right in front of her as she smirked down evilly at her. "Baxter! You're gonna have to whip Ms. Fenton into shape." Tetslaff said.

"Cool! Is broken in half considered a shape?" Daph wondered as she grabbed Dani by her shirt while she made a look of fear.

At Fenton Works after school that day, James Fenton was working out in the living room as he used some kind of virtual reality helmet while he punched and kicked at some virtual ghosts. He was wearing a black T-shirt instead of his signature black long-sleeve shirt for his workout, and was wearing pairs of mechanical gloves and boots for kicking and punching in the game.

"And one and two! Keep moving!" He said to himself in a rhythm between punches and kicks while he moved around the living room as his mother, Jackie Fenton, was working on a new large ghost weapon on the couch, but looked annoyed by her son.

"Jameson, keep it down! I'm trying to calibrate the Fenton Crammer!" Jackie called after him as she held up the new weapon and inspected it.

"The Fenton Crammer?" Her husband, Matt, asked when he walked beside her.

"It shrinks ghosts in size and hopefully threat level."

Matt cocked an eyebrow, looking skeptical about the name as he crossed his arms. "Uh huh, then why don't you call it the Specter Shrinker?"

"Because that's exactly what ghost would expect me to call-AH!" James suddenly kicked the Crammer out of his mother's hands, surprising her when she yelped while he continued working out.

"And three! Still moving! And five!" James said in his rhythm as Jackie quickly rushed off the couch and caught the Crammer before her son exercised up to her. "That's right! Keep moving!" He got interrupted when his mother stopped him when she held the weapon away from him.

"Ah, no, no, no, careful! That helmet's for battle training, not exercise, mister!"

James chuckled a little before he removed the helmet off his eyes and wiped some sweat off his forehead. "Sorry, Mom, virtual ghost hunting is the perfect way to keep my cardio up."

"Well, if anybody needs me, I'll be working on the Crammer in the OP Center." Jackie took the rest of the pizza box and made her up the stairs to the second floor.

James turned to his father and smiled. "Speaking of cramming." He and Matt laughed at the little joke.

Their smiles dropped when they heard Jackie shout from upstairs. "I HEARD THAT!"

Outside in the backyard, Sam was making Tina do some push-ups with his foot on her back while Dani leaned on the fence and watched her friend's little workout in amusement.

"Come on, Foley, keep going!" Sam mocked childishly as she strained to lift herself up, but gave up when she slumped her stomach back on the grass.

"I can't! Your boot weighs a ton!" Tina exclaimed before she glanced up at Dani. "How 'bout a hand, Dani?" Dani merely sat her drink aside on the fence and clapped her hands together, making Tina frown in annoyance. "Oh, you're hilarious."

"Hey, when you have superpowers, you can afford to be." Dani said with a shrug before she leaned back against the fence carelessly with her hands behind her head. "Besides, why should I care about some stupid fitness test?"

"Because if you fail, _I_ fail!" Daph exclaimed angrily when she appeared from the other side of the fence, making Dani's smile drop as she glanced up at her rival.

"And if she fails at gym, that would blemish her steller D minus GPA." Tina said as Sam moved his boot off her, allowing her to raise back to her feet while she dusted herself off. However, Daph leaped over the fence and stormed over to Tina when she grabbed her head and shoved her back to the ground with her unusual strength as the techno-geek grunted.

Dani leaned closer to Tina. "You don't _have_ superpowers, you don't _get_ to be hilarious." She said quietly before Daph grabbed her by her hair and lifted her back up as she shouted.

"And...that's our cue to run!" Sam said.

"What do you mean 'our cue'? I'm not running anyw…" Tina said, but faltered when Sam pulled out a brand new PDA as he smiled cleverly. "Why do you have the Smart Tech 5000? It's not even on the market yet!"

"The real question is, are you fast enough to get it from me?" Sam began to run away as he held out the PDA and leaped over the fence.

"Come back! Give me! Give me! Give me!" Tina began to chase after her goth friend as she, too, leaped over the fence, leaving Dani to deal with Daph.

"Pff, losers." Daph scoffed after they both left as she held onto Dani's hair while she held on to keep her from pulling on it any more. "And speaking of losers…"

Dani gasped when her ghost sense went off. "Oh no!" She said with worry.

While Daph continued smirking at her, Dani saw Skulker hovering above them in his new suit. He fired a few rocket missiles as she gasped and quickly made herself and Daph intangible. The rockets exploded on the grass as it made a huge crater and Daph fell unconscious as Dani turned them both solid again while she looked up at Skulker. Daph began to come back to her senses as she groaned.

"I gotta get away from Daph...AH! GHOST!" Dani said to herself before she pointed at Skulker when he swooped down towards the girls. "RUN! RUN! IT'S A GHOST!"

Dani jumped out of the crater while Daph continued laying there before she cringed and yelped when Skulker fired a beam and chased after Dani.

Meanwhile, in the OP Center, Jackie was about to take a bite out of her pizza, until she froze when she heard her daughter out in fake fear. "RUN! RUN! IT'S A GHOST!"

"Sounds like Dani is in some mortal danger from some ghost!" Jackie said before she slammed her pizza slice on the counter when she smiled with excitement and grabbed the Fenton Crammer. "I get to play with my new weapon! I mean...uh, save Dani!" Unaware to her as she ran towards the window, her pizza slice stretch when it hung limply over the edge of the counter.

Back outside, Dani ran into an alleyway until she spotted an opening and quickly hid there as Daph came running through the alley as she shrieked to the top of her lungs as Skulker jetted after her. Dani slid from her hiding spot and changed into her ghost form before she flew after her enemy. While Daph continued trying to outrun Skulker, Jackie opened the window at the top of the OP Center before she scanned the area and found Skulker chasing after a cheerleader.

She smirked as she flipped the Crammer to 'cram' and charged up the weapon before she fired a ray at a trashcan and a mailbox and shrunk them in small size. Dani noticed this when she hovered above where she saw the objects shrink before she continued to fly after Skulker. Daph tripped over nothing before she looked fearfully at Skulker as he aimed his wrist gun at her. Dani charged at the hunter ghost, but somehow he knew she was coming when he grabbed her by her face, spun her around and pinned her to the road. Jackie suddenly fired her Crammer at Dani as it shrunk her, surprising Skulker when he turned around, only to get shrunken as well.

Daph ran up to where the ghosts disappeared and smiled. "Awesome!" She exclaimed, but her smile dropped when Jackie obliviously shrunk her as well. Daph glanced around in confusion until she turned turned around and looked up when she saw a giant empty soda that was even bigger than her. Daph looked down at herself and realized what has happened to her. "I'm...I'm puny! NOOOOOOO! I DON'T DO PUNY!"

Skulker glanced down at his tiny hand and looked up in confusion at the now giant world around him. "What is this? What did you do?" Skulker demanded the ghost girl.

Dani stood up and looked down at herself until she glared offendedly at the hunter ghost. "I didn't! _She_ did!" She said while she pointed directly up to the OP Center where her mother, Jackie, was as she continued to glance around for more ghosts and even impulsively shrank all three of them.

Skulker then brought out his claws as Dani turned back to him while he grinned at the girl. "Big or small, I'll still have your head in my trophy room!"

Dani laughed a little. "Nice image, here's a better one." She fired her ghost beams at Skulker, sending him flying and crashing into the soda can next to Daph before Dani hovered above her. "We have to move now!"

"Dani Phantom! If I wasn't so terrified, this would be so cool!" Daph exclaimed happily that she finally got to see her heroine in person, but terrified by the 'small' circumstances they were currently in.

"Uh...thanks?"

Dani quickly grabbed Daph when she flew her over a curb before Skulker recovered from Dani's surprise attack and chased after the girls. He fired missiles at them both as Dani quickly swooped Daph off the ground and the rockets exploded (in their size, it was actually the size of firecrackers), and Dani quickly flew Daph up the fence while she continued screaming as she flew them both through a hole to the backyard. Skulker followed them into the backyard, but lost sight of Dani when he brought out his goggles and spotted the ghost girl flying across the grass at top speed as she made her way to Fenton Works while she carried Daph with her.

"Oh man! We're dead! DEAD!" Daph panicked out loud.

"No, we're not! We just have to get into Fenton Works and unshrink ourselves!" Dani said before a large gust of wind knocked Dani backwards a little before she continued to fly. Suddenly, she glowed green when she felt like she was losing the ability to fly as she and Daph lost air and tumbled onto the soil. "Oh-kay, _that's_ not normal. Must've have been the wind shear." The girls then continued by foot as they made their way to Fenton Works slowly from their size.

Skulker saw the whole thing when he witnessed this and noticed that she suddenly couldn't fly anymore as he cocked his eyebrows in confusion.

"Hmm...she seems to be losing her ghostly power." He said to himself before a large bird grabbed him with its talons and dragged him away. Skulker tried to turn intangible to escape, but he immediately became solid again before he looked down at himself. "So am I!" He then grinned when he realized something else. "But my suit works fine! Advantage Skulker!" He fired a couple of disk cuffs at the bird's legs as they were latched together, making the bird squawk when it released Skulker, who activated his jetpack and made his way to Dani.

Meanwhile with Sam and Tina, Sam was on top of a brick wall with the Smart Tech 5000 PDA hooked up to a fishing line of the Fenton Fisher. He was teasing Tina into jumping up and reaching for the latest PDA model when she jumped to reach for it, but missed every time Sam reeled the line up and down whenever she jumped.

"You...can't make me do this forever, you know!" Tina panted in exhaustion as she leaned onto her knees.

"I don't need to make you do anything, you're making yourself. You want this, don't ya? Don't ya?!" Sam mocked his best friend with a smirk.

"Yes! Yes! YES!"

"Then jump, geek girl! Jump!" He reeled up the PDA again when Tina jumped up to grab it again.

The same bird the Skulker cuffed managed to peak its links off and freed itself before it swooped down and snatched the new PDA out of the fishing line and flew away with the device. "Hey! Come back with that PDA!" Tina now began to chase after the bird.

Back with Dani and Daph in the backyard, since Dani somehow couldn't fly anymore (but she probably thought it was just because of the strong gusts of wind, due to their tiny size), she climbed to the top of the grass as she overlooked the distance back to her house while Daph remained on the ground.

"How much farther?!" Daph called out to the ghost girl.

"Ten feet! Or at this pace, ten _years_." Dani replied while she saw how far the back door was in her small size. She suddenly heard jet turbines when she turned around and saw Skulker as he laughed and fired rockets at her.

Daph climbed up the grass next to Dani, not really noticing the rockets screaming towards them. "Is it really that far?" She then noticed the danger, making her shriek in fear. Dani thought quickly when she fired an ecto beam at the grass, making them fly up into the air to shield the girls as the rockets exploded and it sort of worked, but fortunately for Dani and Daph the force of the explosions made the girls fly straight across the backyard and right in front of the backdoor.

"Hang on, I'll use my powers to phase us through the door." Dani grabbed the cheerleader by her wrist and ran towards the door, but they both ended up slamming against the door with grunts. "Oh-kay, can't blame the wind this time. Something's wrong…"

Suddenly, a knife planted itself right next to Dani's face, narrowly missing her as her eyes went wide in shock. She glanced up and saw Skulker grinning as he used a machine to throw more knives at the girls. Dani quickly grabbed Daph and moved her out of they way before a wave of knives stabbed at where the cheerleader originally stood.

"He's closing in, we gotta find another entrance!" Dani exclaimed as she began firing her ghost rays at the hunter ghost.

Daph looked around until she found something nearby. "Over there! There's a mouse hole!" She said before she began to run towards the hole she just found.

Dani stopped and stared at her in confusion. "We have mice?" She didn't even know that her family house even had mice invading Fenton Works, but she immediately shrugged off her confusion and caught up Daph as they both sprinted quickly towards the hole.

"FLY!"

"I can't!"

"WHAT?!"

"Just run! It's good for your heart!"

The girls both slid across the soil and they made their way into the mouse hole as they avoided another wave of knives. It was pitch black in the mouse hole as Dani used her ecto-energy to light up the place with her hands while they looked around to find an exit hole into the house. The hole looked very old since it was filled with cobwebs and had a lot of cheese all over the place.

"What kind of mouse hole is this? Where's the matchbox sofa and a coffee table made from a spool of thread?" Daph wondered as she criticized the creepy, dark mouse hole.

"You watch _way_ too many cartoons, sister." Dani commented as she gave the cheerleader a knowing look.

Dani and Daph eyes went wide when they heard growling coming from behind them when they turned and Dani light up a giant, angry mouse that wasn't exactly happy to see some ametur intruders in its home. They both backed away slowly until they heard robotic motions from behind as the girls turned and found Skulker grinning at them. The girls became surrounded by the hunter ghost and the angry mouse as they moved them to the center of the hole.

"GET BACK!" Dani shouted while she tried to fire some ecto beams at both Skulker and the mouse, but her energy in her hand suddenly fizzled out. While Dani stared at her hand in confusion, her other hand began to lose light as well, and now she realized what was happening to her when she made a worried look. "Oh man! That shrink ray must've shorted out my powers!"

"Maybe you need to rely on your _natural abilities_!" Skulker mocked when he repeated what Dani said to him earlier as he aimed his weapons at the ghost girl.

"Will you just LET IT GO?!" While Dani shouted at the hunter ghost in annoyance, her ecto-energy finally dimmed out when everyone was left in total darkness.

"I CAN'T SEE!" Daph cried in a panic.

"Daphne, get down!"

"Say farewell, GHOST CHILD!" Skulker shouted before he lit up a flare to light up the mouse hole again, but he only found the cheerleader standing in front of him, but the ghost girl was nowhere in sight.

"Where'd Phantom go?!" Daph asked frantically.

"Hmm...I was hunting the ghost child, but I could just as easily mount your tiny head in my trophy room." Skulker grinned as he aimed his wrist gun at the cheerleader captain.

That made Daph's face grimace in disgust. "Eww!"

"Eww is right." Dani said from behind her. Daph turned around and saw the giant mouse behind her, and she realized that Dani has managed to access some of her powers to use her overshadowing ability, allowing her to control the mouse. "GET BACK!" She swung the mouse's tail and whacked Skulker away, sending him crashing into a wall several feet away.

Daph grabbed hold of the flare as she smiled at the mouse in amazement. "That's so awesome! You took over the mouse!" Then her smile dropped when the mouse began to convulse and fight for control.

"Not...for long!"

With a final push, the mouse forced Dani out of itself body as she flew across the hole and tumbled near the wall. Back under its own control, the mouse growled at Daph, making her yelp as she ran up next to Dani for protection, even though she knew that her heroine was getting weaker and weaker every minute. Dani then spotted the exit hole into the house as she got up and snatched the flare out of Daph's hand.

"RUN! GO!" Dani shouted when Daph immediately ran towards the exit hole before Dani then ran to pick up a piece of cheese and ran past Skulker as she tossed the cheese on his lap. "Uh, dude, hold this...and this." She placed the flare on a cheese hole and ran off, leaving Skulker confused.

The mouse growled as it crawled up to Skulker before the flare dimmed, leaving him in total darkness. "This does not go well." He muttered.

Dani and Daph both ran out of the mouse hole and they looked around to find themselves in the kitchen. Now that they were inside Fenton Works, all they had to do was find the Fenton Crammer to unshrink themselves back to normal, but the only problem was that the device was in the OP Center, the highest point of Fenton Works. Skulker was right about one thing though: now that Dani was losing all of her power from the shrink ray, they were gonna have to use their natural abilities instead of Dani's powers if they wanted to get themselves out of this mess.

"Okay, just follow my lead and…" Dani said, but faltered when she heard crying from behind her as she turned around and saw Daph sitting on the floor with her face buried in her hands, sobbing hopelessly. "Daph?"

"I can't do this! I can't! Everything's bigger than me!" Daph cried in despair.

Dani walked in front of her. "Daph…"

"And you! You're losing your powers! We're doomed! DOOMED!"

Finally, Dani heard enough of the cheerleader crying like they have already lost when she snapped angrily in front of her face, making her recoil in fear. "DAPHNE! STOP!" She grabbed Daph by her cheeks as she glared at her demandingly. "LISTEN TO ME!" She released the cheerleader and straighten up before she took a deep breath to calm herself down with her hands on her hips. "Why'd you come to Fenton Works?"

"I'm Dani Fenton's fitness buddy. I was suppose to help her, because she was too puny, weak, wimpy, and scrawny and-"

Dani heard enough when she interrupted her. "Ah, ah, yeah, yeah, yeah! Okay! Yeah! Can you just get to the point already?"

"She's not strong enough to pass a fitness test."

Dani stared at her for a moment before she sighed like she was going to regret doing this, but she knew that she had no other choice. "Well, and I can't believe I'm saying this, but _I_ need your help, because I'm not strong enough to do this alone. So…" She smiled when she offered her hand to Daph. "Fitness buddies?"

Daph managed a small smile before she took her hand and Dani helped her up. However, Dani's feet suddenly began to glow as the girls glanced down in confusion before rings appeared and changed her thigh-high boots into her normal red sneakers, much to Daph's confusion while Dani's eyes went wide.

"Hey, what happened to your feet?" Daph wondered as she cocked an eyebrow.

"Uh...they're special high speed ghost shoes?" Dani stuttered nervously.

They suddenly felt a tremor on the floor when they gasped in surprise before a foot almost stomped on them, sending them slamming against the wall. The girls looked up and saw Dani's older brother, James, doing his usual cardio exercise with the virtual helmet.

"And one! And two! Keep moving! Keep sweating!" He said in a rhythm as he punched and kicked in the air.

James then took a breather when he removed his helmet and shook the sweat off his head, but his sweat droplets began to rain down towards Dani and Daph. The girls shouted when they scattered out of the way and ran across the kitchen to avoid James's giant sweats as they ran underneath the kitchen table. Dani and Daph then stopped for a breather as they panted heavily and leaned against their legs, but their break was cut short when they saw Skulker riding on the mouse like a horse as he rode out of the mouse hole with his newly tamed mouse.

"TO THE HUNT!" Skulker announced before he whipped on the reels his rodent steed and chased after the girls.

Meanwhile out at the park, Tina was doing some chin-ups to get the new PDA away from the bird that snatched it, but she ended up getting peaked by its beaks every time she tried to grab it. Sam only stood there with his arms crossed as he smirked.

"Seven!" Sam said as Tina did a chin-up to grab the latest PDA.

"OW!" Tina exclaimed as she retracted her hand and waved it before she reached again.

"Eight!"

"OW!"

"Nine!"

"OW! Could you stop counting and help me?!"

Sam only shrugged carelessly like it was none of his business. "Sorry. No pain, no gain."

Back at Fenton Works, Dani and Daph both ran across the kitchen together while they tried to outrun Skulker as he continued to chase them both on his newly tamed rodent steed.

"Keep running, ladies! I'm about to make mouse meat out of you!" Skulker called to them as he grinned with anticipation.

"It's mincemeat, bonehead!" Dani corrected as she glared at him irritatedly and continued to jog.

"Not this time, it's not!"

Although Dani and Daph both managed to make a sharp turn into the living room, the mouse was running so fast, it couldn't make a sharp turn as well. It slid across the kitchen floor and crashed onto the wall, along with Skulker as he shouted and then they both collapsed on the floor in a daze.

Then the mouse and Skulker glanced up when a shadow suddenly loomed over them as a giant Matt Fenton towered over them, glaring at the rodent with a broom in his hand.

"You filthy animal! You are not leaving mouse droppings all over my wife's clean kitchen!" He said as he raised his broom into the air. The mouse and Skulker both scattered out of the way just before the man slammed the broom where they stood, making dust fly around as a dust bunny tumbled its way towards Dani and Daph.

"DUST BUNNY!" Dani exclaimed before they both managed to jump to the air high enough to avoid it as they landed perfectly on the ground.

"Whoa, nice air." Daph complemented the ghost girl.

"Thanks." Her smile dropped when she suddenly felt her legs tingling before she glanced down and saw her black pants fade into her regular blue jeans. "Oh great. I'm losing so much power, I'm reverting back to-"

Daph noticed that her pants have changed when she pointed at them and cocked an eyebrow. "Hey, what's with your pants?"

Dani tensed nervously. "Uh, it's...casual Friday?"

Daph scratched her head in confusion. "Today's Tuesday." And the suddenly another dust bunny rolled in onto the girls while it dragged them both across the living room floor as they shrieked loudly before they were dropped off on some kind of grass. "Oh man! We're back outside!"

Dani rubbed her thumb on a piece of grass, but realized that they were fake. "Wait, this isn't real grass."

Suddenly, several golf balls with ghost logos on them were thrown to the ground right in front of them as the floor shook like earthquakes to them. They looked up nervously and Dani suddenly realized it was one of her mother's weekly golf practices.

"Jackie Fenton on the eighteenth green of the Ecto-Invitational. If she sinks this, it's all over but the ghost hunting." She muttered to herself as she grinned and prepared to hit the balls for the hole.

"Where do we hide?!" Daph asked in a panic again with her hands clenching on her hair.

Even though she would never speak about it in front of her mother, Dani always knew that she was a terrible aim, even at golf. "Have you ever seen her play golf?! The only safe place is the hole!" Dani exclaimed before they ran towards the hole.

Jackie began to swing at the golf balls at random places as they began to roll right towards the hole. While Dani helped Daph climb down the hole safely, her hand suddenly flickered from her human hand to her ghost glove when her power made a short flicker, making her retract her hand in surprise and she dropped Daph until Dani lost her balance as they both fell into the hole. The girls then watched as all the golf balls rolled right over the hole and missed it completely.

"Man, is everybody in this family bad at sports?" Daph wondered as she smiled. Dani glared at the cheerleader offendedly for her indirectly insulting her and her entire family, although Daph didn't notice her glare.

Meanwhile, at the Amity Park Recreation building, Tina and Sam walked out of the first aid room with both of Tina's hands bandaged like clubs from her being pecked by a bird multiple times, but she was glad she finally had the new PDA in her hands.

"I can't believe I got pecked at by a bird, but at least I got my PDA." Tina said as she smiled at her latest achievement, by her smile dropped when it broke into two and she realized that it was made of nothing but cardboard, shocking her greatly. "It's... _fake_?!"

"But you have to admit, it was a great way to get you into shape." Sam admitted as he looked at the bright side.

"I guess so, but since my hands are all bandaged…" Tina smirked at her goth friend. "I'm probably gonna need help going to the bathroom."

Sam froze as he called out in disgust. "TAXI!"

Back at Fenton Works, Dani and Daph both made it to the stairs as they did chin-ups up each step until they stopped for a breather.

"Yeah! We did it!" Daph exclaimed confidently, but then she realized that they only made it halfway up the staircase and still had a few more steps to go.

"But we're not _nearly_ close enough." Dani said before she suddenly felt another transformation flicker happening when she glanced down and tensed. She saw her white rings change her shirt into her regular one as it revealed her midriff, only it was still black with white sleeves with her collar, and still had her DP emblem.

Daph became even more confused about why Dani's costume kept on changing ever since they arrived inside the house when she narrowed her eyes. "How many costume changes have you been in a go through? What is this, Vegas?!"

Then Skulker appeared when he descended in front of them as he glared irritably at the girls while they stared up at him in fear. He fired tiny rockets at them as they quickly jumped out of the way and continued up the steps in a fast pace. They finally made it to the second floor when they quickly ran into Dani's bedroom and they both strained as they pushed the door closed. Before Skulker could even fly into the room, he slammed right into the door the second it closed.

"Very well!" Skulker said before he jetted away to the front door of the house.

The girls both ran across Dani's desk as they made their way to the window. There was a wire that connected straight up to the OP Center.

"Hurry! Out the window and up to the OP Center!" Dani told Daph before the cheerleader immediately jumped onto the wire and began to rope-climb up to the Center. Dani turned around and noticed that Skulker wasn't trying to fire tiny rocket missiles at her door. "Skulker's not following us...unless he's coming up around the back." She made a look before she looked down and saw him jetting straight up the building. While Daph continued to climb for dear life, Dani spotted her bag of chips on her desk, making her smile with an idea before she pulled her bag out to the window as she smirked down at Skulker. "Hey, Skulker! Still think your abilities beat mine?!"

She poured her chips over the edge as the chips rained down at Skulker, making him grunt with each whack and looked a little disgusted by the taste.

"Lime and vinegar?! Who eats those?!" He exclaimed before he fired some of his missiles at the chips and blasted them into pieces until he cringed when the pieces continued to rain down at him. He looked up and saw the bag floating right down at him when his eyes went wide. "Oh for crying out loud!" He got caught inside the bag and was dragged back down to the sidewalk.

Skulker then used his blades to slice his way out of the bag as he roared angrily to the heavens. Dani has just caught up with Daph to the OP Center until she heard Skulker shouting and she realized that he was gonna come back very soon.

"We don't have much time!" Dani exclaimed to Daph before she swung off the wire and landed on the edge of the Center.

Daph followed her example as she, too, swung off the wire, but she lost her balance when she yelped and was about to fall until Dani quickly grabbed the cheerleader by her hand while she held her over the edge. Daph looked down to see how high up they were from their small height and glanced back at Dani in fear.

"I got ya! One...two...THREE!" Dani shouted before she managed to pull Daph safely back onto the ledge.

Her hair suddenly popped when Dani cringed and she nervously turned around and saw her reflection on the window. The back of her hair now had black and white streaks up to her headband, minus her bangs which remained all white.

"Oh man, I'm one makeover away from blowing my secret identity. Good thing Daph is a total moron." Dani muttered to herself

Skulker recovered from the bag when he made his way up to the OP Center at top speed with a provoked glare. The girls both quickly ran up to the window and they strained as they pulled it open with little effort.

"We did it! What do you think we just benched? Proportionally?" Daph wondered.

"I don't know, Daph, I'm not that good at math." Dani said.

Then Skulker appeared behind them, making them jump a little as he glared at them. "Soon you not be good at breathing either!" He growled angrily. When the girls both thought that they were doomed, a miracle happened when the same mouse from earlier suddenly jumped out the window and bit onto Skulker's wrist, clearly angry that the ghost tamed it. "Get off of me!" He then rocketed away.

Dani and Daph both smiled before they jumped into the OP Center and allowed the window to close shut. They glanced around until they finally found the Fenton Crammer laying unharmed on the counter, the device that got them into the mess in the first place, and their one way ticket into returning to normal size before Dani's identity was revealed to Daph.

"That's gotta be the device!" Dani said.

"And that's how we're gonna get to it!" Daph said as she pointed at the pizza that hung some cheese limply over the edge of the counter, making a perfect rope for them to use.

They quickly slid down a wall railing before they ran up to the pizza and Dani began to climb up first before Daph allowed her to climb a few feet before she followed her. Just then, Skulker and the mouse crashed through the window and all thanks to the giant normal-sized rodent, Skulker's jetpacks were now damaged and unusable.

"Thank you for opening the window for me, your services are no longer needed." Skulker said with a grin as he aimed his wrist gun at the mouse and fired some green goo at it, sending it sticking onto the wall while it squeaked. Skulker then made his way to the pizza rope and stared up at the girls who were desperately climbing up it. "You'll never be able to climb fast enough to save yourselves!" He began to climb up after them as he laughed evilly.

Dani finally made it to the top of the counter as she stood up, but then she completely changed back to normal with the exception of her eyes, which were still green. She felt her face and glanced down when she noticed that Daph was about to pull herself to the top as Dani quickly ran into the inside of the Fenton Crammer.

Daph managed to pull herself up, but then noticed that Dani wasn't anywhere. "Hey, where'd you go?" She wondered in confusion as she eyeball glanced around.

"I'm in here!" Dani called as she waved her hand out before she pointed behind the device. "I need you to pull the trigger, quick!"

Daph peeked inside and luckily for Dani, it was dark enough so she couldn't see her. "You okay in there?"

"Just flip it to uncram and push the TRIGGER!" Dani made her eyes glow green in anger, enough for Daph to cringe from her scary eyes before she ran off. Dani then blinked her eyes as they returned to their normal blue when the last bit of her ghost energy has finally been shorted out.

Daph quickly pulled the switch to 'uncram' while she grunted with effort as Skulker pulled himself up to the counter. "You can't escape me! I'm faster than you!" Skulker declared as he made his way up to the Crammer while Daph struggled to pull on the trigger. Dani hid behind the device when Skulker came up closer to her. "And you're weak! WEAK!"

Daph finally managed to pull the trigger when the device fired at Dani dead on as it returned her to normal size and she regained her ecto-energy when she changed back into her ghost form.

"Actually...I'm a lot stronger than I thought!" Dani said as Skulker looked up at her.

She grabbed the hunter ghost in her fist as he grunted from her strength. Dani glanced at the open freezer in the middle of the room before she held Skulker on her palm and flicked him straight into the freezer as he shouted, freezing his hunting when it came into another great failure for the Ghost Zone's greatest hunter. Dani closed the freezer shut and then smiled at Daph, who smiled back before the ghost girl picked up the Crammer and fired a ray at the cheerleader, returning her to normal size.

Daph laughed in joy when she looked down at herself, no longer helpless and puny. "Way to go, Phantom! I knew I could count on you!" She said with gratitude.

"Yeah, well...without my powers, that made one of us. So...thanks, I couldn't have wished for a better fitness buddy." Dani then shrugged her shoulders a little. "Maybe you're not that bad after all."

Daph smiled with her hands on her hips. "Thanks! Hey, what you say we hang around here...and stuck Fentina's head in the toilet?!" That made Dani take everything back when she scowled at the spoiled cheerleader. "You know, just for giggles?!" Dani flipped her thumb at the switch back to 'cram' before she shrunk Daph back into her short size as she shouted. "I DON'T DO PUNY!" Dani only remained silent while she gave her an unimpressed scowl.

* * *

The next day outside Casper High at the fields, Dani, Tina, and the rest of the students (all in their gym uniforms) prepared themselves for their physical fitness test as they got in a starting position at the starting line while Tetslaff tested them.

"On your mark, get set…" Tetslaff announced before she blew her whistle.

Dani and Tina immediately took off ahead of the others as they ran to the pull-up bars and began doing some chin-ups with little effort.

"One...two...three...four...FIVE!" Dani and Tina said in unison before they backflipped and landed perfectly on their feet until they ran up to the ropes and began to climb.

"Ha! Just like climbing the wires up to the OP Center!" Dani said out loud. Apparently, she told her friends everything that has happened to her and Daph when they took a wild adventure in giant land with a desperate hunter ghost chasing after them.

"Or chinning up to a killer bird's nest on a tree branch of empty lies!" Tina exclaimed, clearly not happy that the latest PDA she has been after turned out to be a fake.

The both leaped over the wall and landed back down on the ground before they continued to jog until they reached the finish line when Tetslaff pressed on her stopwatch and examined the girls' record.

"Well, it's not record time, but...it's good enough to pass." She said proudly.

"Thanks." Dani and Tina panted as they leaned against their legs.

The gym teacher then turned her attention to their fitness buddies, Daphne Baxter and Samuel Manson, and handed them medals. "Good job whipping these ladies into shape."

Daph glanced at Sam and narrowed her eyes at him. "You do realize this is the last thing we'll ever do together." She said knowingly.

Sam rolled his eyes in agreement. "Count on it! Does this thing come in black?" Sam asked his gym teacher, making her stare at him in confusion.

"Well, ghost beaten…" Dani panted.

"Test passed…" Tina added, just as exhausted as her best friend.

"And...self-worth restored. Ready?"

"Yeah." Both of them moaned as they fainted to the ground from pure exhaustion.

On the bleachers, Dani's parents, Matt and Jackie, were having their lunch while they watched their daughter pass the fitness test like a true Fenton would, and soon to become an in-shape ghost fighter like themselves and James.

"I'm so proud! Our girl finally has the physical prowess of a sixty year old president! Here's to you, kid!" Jackie cried as she weeped with joy and held her glass of root beer into the air.

"Here, Jackie, let me freshen up that root beer." Matt said as he scooped up some ice from the ice bucket.

He poured the ice into Jackie's drink with one of the ice cubes encasing Skulker in a block of ice when he was trapped in the freezer for too long overnight. Jackie began to drink her rootbeer while Skulker was about to get eaten. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"


	14. Beauty Marked

**Season 2 Episode 14**

Beauty Marked

"It Puts the 'EVIL' in Medieval!"

One day at Casper High in the assembly room, all of the students have gathered in the auditorium for a very special announced as a man with blonde hair and wore a blue formal suit with a green tie walked onto the stage with a bright smile on his face. The goth boy of the school, Sam Manson, didn't look very excited about the announcement at all.

"Gentlemen, do you ever dream of one day becoming king?" The man asked the crowd and all of the boys, minus Sam, cheered in response.

"No." Sam said dully to himself as he rested his cheek on his knuckles.

"Of wearing stunning suits and gold?"

"No…"

"Of the beauty and pretty girling, that special princess?"

"And...gag!" Sam slashed his finger beneath his throat.

"I'm Aragon Mattingly, and I wanna make sure that dreams can come true for not just the ladies, but for the gentlemen as well!" Aragon walked down the stage as he spoke before he pulled on a rope and a banner rolled down that read 'White Teenage Prince Charming Bachelor'. "That's why I'm bringing my White Teenage Prince Charming Bachelor contest right here to your school."

Sam still wasn't fazed by this bachelor contest announcement. "I hate this more than I hate the morning sun."

"What's wrong with bachelors?" Tina Foley asked her gothic friend in confusion.

"Other than the fact that it turns men into shallow doormats and girls into goo-goo idiots... _everything_!" Sam narrowed his eyes even more for emphasising.

Tina then smiled. "But it's got a swimsuit competition!"

"All I need is a worthy and chivalrous maiden to select our prince." Aragon added as he scanned around the crowd for the perfect judge for his bachelor contest. All the girls, including Tina, all immediately rose from their seats as they waved their hands around, hoping to get chosen.

"Oh man, Dani would love this!" Tina then glanced around in confusion, wondering where her best friend even was. "Where is she anyway?"

To answer her question, Dani Fenton (who was currently in her ghost form, and she would go by Dani Phantom) was fighting off against some kind of medieval executioner ghost as he swung his axe at Dani while she dodged, ducked each blow, and managed to duplicate into two.

"Hey!" Both Dani's said before she merged back into one as she glared at the ghost. "If you needed something, you should just ask!" Dani then smiled cleverly. "Get it? 'Axe'?" The ghost only remained silent when he lassoed a kind of hanging rope at her ankles and dragged her towards the school as she yelped in surprise.

Back inside the auditorium, Aragon continued to scan around the crowd to find the perfect girl to judge his contest. "Our prince must appeal to the masses, so he shall chosen by a common girl, someone more average and blam." Aragon said before he began to walk down the stage as he passed Daph. "Too popular…" He then passed Kwyn. "Too athletic…" He then passed by Nancy. "Too nerdy…" He then stopped at Tina. "Too…"

"Beautiful? Pretty? Intelligent?" Tina insisted with a bright smile.

Aragon gave her a small unimpressed frown. "Annoying."

He began to search around the crowd for the perfect girl, until the executioner ghost phased into the auditorium as he dragged Dani into the ghost while she changed back into her human form.

"Normal, dull, common…" He continued before he suddenly heard Dani screaming when he saw her landing on the stage as the ghost disappeared, and then he smiled brightly. "YOU! You're perfect!" Aragon walked up to Dani and helped her up while she looked a little confused by what was going on, but she smiled a little.

Unaware to Dani, she was being watched by a medieval princess ghost woman (and an evil looking one at that) with dirty gray hair and a wicked smile as he saw the whole thing through a glass ball.

"Perfect indeed…" She said sinisterly before her amulet around her neck (the one with a green reptilian eye as an emblem) began to glow as she morphed herself into a giant black dragon ghost. "...a perfect _PAWN_!" She began to laugh evilly as she began her scheme with Dani Phantom for her unknown goal.

* * *

Theme Song:

(She's a phantom)

(Dani Phantom, Phantom, Phantom)

Yo, Dani Fenton, she was just fourteen  
When her parents built a very strange machine  
Designed to view a world unseen

(She's gonna catch 'em all, cause she's Dani Phantom)

When it didn't work, her folks, they just quit  
Then Dani took a look inside of it  
There was a great, big flash, and everything changed  
Her molecules got all rearranged

(Phantom, Phantom)

When she first woke up, she realized she had snow white hair, and glowing green eyes  
She could walk through walls, disappear, and fly  
She was much more unique than the other gals  
And it was then that she knew what she had to do  
She had to stop all the ghost that were coming through  
She's there to fight, for me and you!

(She's gonna catch 'em all, cause she's Dani Phantom)  
(She's gonna catch 'em all, cause she's Dani Phantom)  
(She's gonna catch 'em all, cause she's _Dani Phantom_ )

* * *

The next day at Casper High, Dani and Tina both walked down the hallway (that was decorated with banners about the Prince Charming Bachelor contest happening soon). Now that Dani has been inexplicably chosen to be the judge for the contest, all the popular boys began to gloat and flirt with her, more out of desire for her to choose just one of them. But other than that, they began to hail her as their queen, although Dani wasn't exactly very comfortable by all the boy attention she was getting, but Tina certainly seemed to enjoy it.

"Hi, Dani…" The boys said as they waved and smiled at her lovingly.

Paul Sanchez then came up to Dani with a platter of chocolate chip cookies. "I baked some cookies for you, my little angel…" He mused flirtatiously.

His best friend, Skye, then came up to her, holding a stack of paper as he smiled. "I did your math homework..." He mused as well.

Dani managed a smile when she giggled a little. "Now, now, gentlemen, you can't influence the judge with cookies and…" Dani said until her eyes went wide in amazement when she stared at the papers Skye did. "Whoa! Is this homework done all the way through next semester?" Skye nodded his head with a hum in his throat, making Dani smile in satisfaction. "This pleases me."

Then Daph Baxter arrived when she grabbed Dani by her shirt. The popular cheerleader captain was definitely not happy that a geek like Fenton got the spot as the judge and has been flirting with all the boys lately.

"Hey, Fentina! It's only been two hours and I'm already tired of you hogging all the hotties!" She sneered as she glared at her rival.

"You know what the boys say about hitting girls is wrong…" Dani smirked at her as she raised her hand up. "Well, not unless they can be provoked." She snapped her fingers.

Paul glared and he kicked her in the leg, making her yelp while she hopped in pain as she held her leg. "GET HER!" All the boys shouted when a wave of angry boys began to chase after Daph as she ran away, leaving Dani and Tina by themselves.

"It's like a dream! Every boy totally wants to date us!" Tina said excitedly like her number one dream of being noticed by boys has finally come true.

"Us?" Dani asked as she gave her an amusing smile.

"Hey, as judges best gal, I'm entitled to a little spill over." Tina then saw a boy next to her as she took out her PDA and scrolled down a digital list of the boys who have signed up for the bachelor contest. "Wanna go out...uh...Aston?"

"Yeah right." He said rudely with his arms crossed.

"Judge's best friend…"

That changed his mood when he smiled at the techno-geek girl. "Pick you up at seven?"

"Seven." After he walked away, Tina began to scroll down the digital list again as Dani watched. "That means I should be free around nine for…"

As she scrolled, she stopped the list until it coincidentally stopped at a familiar dull and blank face, and they both immediately realized that their best friend, Sam Manson, was on the bachelor list.

"SAM?!" Dani and Tina exclaimed in complete shock.

"Yes, Sam." Sam said dully when he appeared out of nowhere as he rolled his eyes. "I signed up for the stupid contest."

All the students, including the boys, gasped in complete shock when they all heard that the most emotionless and most sourest boy in the school has actually signed up for the Prince Charming Bachelor Contest. Dani and Tina both laughed hysterically like their best friend was just joking around them, even if he has almost no sense of humor.

"What is this, April Fools Day?" Dani asked sarcastically when she calmed down.

"Yeah, you _hate_ this contest!" Tina pointed out as she smiled and intend at the goth boy.

"I'm not doing this to win, cyber-maiden!" Sam snapped angrily as he shoved her beanie over her face. "I'm doing it to make a statement!" After Sam stormed away, Tina pulled her beanie off her face, looking a little baffled by his anger and determination.

Shortly after school, all the boys who were competing in the contest all gathered in the football field, lead by Aragon Mattingly himself. Of course, Sam's plan was to make a statement by signing up for the contest and show all the boys how ridiculous he found this bachelor contest and that the boys weren't some 'prince charmings' since they were just young men with strong wills and confident minds. But for most the preps, they only cared about flirting with girls and their looks.

"Well here's a statement, it says 'I'll never win in this outfit'!" Aragon said brightly as he gestured to Sam's black clothing, making him glare offendedly at his little insult. "Still, Mr. Manson has a point. You young men are strong bodies of will, courage, and unbreakable opinions and very independent minds."

"You're darn right, we are!" Sam snapped at the host.

"It's my job to make you forget that and mold you all into handsome princes!" The boys all cheered happily while Sam only glowered in annoyance since this wasn't going according to his plan into making a statement.

Aragon made all the boys practice their balance by making them balance a book on their head as they walked in a single file line, but they all looked a little troubled. Sam only read off his book, but he became a little distracted since he didn't notice that they all stopped when he bonked into them, making them trip to the ground with their books falling off their heads in a domino chain. Up at the bleachers, Dani and Tina were watching the whole thing as they witness Sam's mix up as they giggled.

"That's Sam for ya, always trying to _show off_ his independent mind." Tina said to Dani, doing an emphasising gesture on 'show off'.

"Okay, back to dating plans. Let's see..." Dani said before she pointed at a boy. "Dating him Friday."

Tina pointed at another. "Dating him Saturday."

"Dating him Sunday!" Dani and Tina said in unison, but their smiles dropped when they realized they both picked the same boy before they began rock, paper, scissors. "Once, twice, shoot!" Dani did paper while Tina did scissors.

"Ha! Dating him Sunday!" Tina said as she leaned back in triumph while Dani frowned at her.

Dani's ghost sense went off when the same executioner ghost from the other day emerged from the bleachers. "If we live that long! Can we do this when I'm a little less popular?!" Dani jumped into the same crater on the bleachers the ghost emerged out of where she transformed into her ghost form before she flew out and fired a ghost beam at the ghost dead on.

Meanwhile, while Dani battle the executioner ghost, Aragon made the boys practice their smiles as they walked in front of him, smiling and showing their white teeth. However, when Sam finally stood in front of the host, he smiled when he revealed his fake vampire teeth, making Aragon gasp in surprise before he frowned and he held out his hand. Sam spat his fake teeth into his gloved hand and walked away boredly.

Back in the fight, Dani and the executioner ghost did a little Boo-staff-to-axe combat as they countered each other's blows before the ghost shoved her away when she somersaulted backwards away from the ghost and stood onto her feet. The ghost then raised his axe before Dani quickly ducked her head in time when he sliced a tree trunk behind her instead. She noticed that the tree was about to creak over two guy bystanders who didn't notice that they were about to be crushed. Dani deactivated her staff as she quickly flew up to them and turned them intangible before she phased them through the tree. She flew the boys out and turned them back to normal as she turned around, but gaped when she saw that the executioner ghost was gone.

Back with the contestants, Aragon made all the boys pair up into making them doing each other's hair. He partnered Sam up with his least favorite prep and his arch-rival, Paul Sanchez, which could end with a disaster for both of them in the end. Once they were done with each of their hairs, they picked up their handheld mirrors and examined at their reflections. Sam and Paul both shouted in horror when Sam's hair was gelled and his bangs were combed to the side like a prince's, while Paul's looked more like a gothic mohawk. The goth and the prep rivals glared at each other aggressively as they growled.

Finally, Aragon made the boys walk in a straight line, although Sam lost his balance when his combat boot accidentally stepped on Aragon's foot, making him yelp as he tried to hold back a scream. However, Sam could have sworn that he briefly saw the host's face change when his eyes became red reptilian eyes, his teeth became fangs and he stuck his forked tongue out like a snake's as he hissed. They immediately disappeared when Aragon calmed down and rubbed his head while Sam smiled innocently, but Aragon frowned as he stormed away, leaving the goth boy very suspicious about this man.

* * *

The next day at Casper High in the cafeteria, Sam began to explain to Dani what he saw the day he was preparing for the bachelor contest, but Dani looked more distracted while they sat at the table reserved for the bachelor judge.

"I'm telling you, there's something weird about Aragon." Sam said quietly, yet very urgently.

"Mmmhmm…" Dani hummed absentmindedly.

Sam leaned closer. " _Ghostly_ weird!" He suddenly noticed that Dani was being massaged by Skye while she was enjoying it more than what Sam had to say.

"Oh, oh, a little to the left…"

Sam frowned as he stood up from her table. "So glad we could have this little talk." He then walked away as Dani came back to her senses and caught up with him.

"Sam, look, whatever it is, I can handle it when this little window of popularity is over, but right now I have important...judge...duties to attend to." Dani began to falter when she got distracted and sat next to Paul while they stared at each other, but Sam glared again, knowing that his friend wasn't being much help as he just walked away.

"I got those compliments you wanted to hear." Paul said with a smile.

Tina arrived with a tape recorder while Paul stared at her in confusion. "And I brought the tape recorder so we'll have proof you said 'em." She said while she smiled cleverly.

Then Dani's ghost sense went off as she gasped before the students screamed and ran away while they avoided a wave of flaming arrows. Dani looked up and saw a medieval archer ghost floating in the middle of the cafeteria as he fired his arrows at Dani, who quickly ducked behind a bachelor cardboard before she transformed behind it. When she flew out in her ghost form, she noticed an arrow flying straight to her face, but thanks to her quick superhuman reflexes, she managed to catch it with nothing but her bare hands.

"HA!" Dani exclaimed, but then her smile dropped when she saw a dynamite at the end arrow she was holding. "Oh, darn it!" The arrow exploded on her face as she slid across the cafeteria and to a wall before a group of boys ran from the scene until Paul stopped next to her.

"I'm still totally into you, but I can't let Dani Fenton know, okay? She's the judge." Paul told the ghost girl before he immediately went back to screaming and running for his life.

Dani stared at Paul for a second before she fired a ghost beam at the archer ghost, sending him flying out of the school as Dani followed and began to fire multiple ecto beams at him. "Dude, you're seriously cutting into my very limited 'boys are flirting with me' time!"

The archer ghost rolled out of the way as he avoided the ghost girl's beams of energy before he fired multiple arrows one at a time. Dani thought quickly when she pulled out her Boo-staff and spun it in front of her expertly like a shield as the arrows bounced off and snapped on impact before she phased through the grass. While the archer ghost glanced around, Dani came up from behind him and grabbed his pack of arrows off his back.

"HA! Not so tough without your arrows!" Dani mocked as she smirked, but only to get a good whack on the head by his bow. He grabbed her by her collar and arched her on his bow and shot her away like an arrow, sending her tumbling to the steps before she changed back into her human form from weakness. Dani glanced up and watched the ghost fly away without saying a single word. "I don't know why these spooks are going medieval on me, but I'm gonna find out!"

Then two boys walked up to her as they smiled. "Hi, Dani." They said kindly in unison before they helped her up to her feet.

Dani smiled. "As soon as this bachelor is over."

Meanwhile, elsewhere from the fight, Aragon was watching the whole thing through his green glass ball on his bracelet as he smiled when he saw the girl getting distracted by the boys flirting with her.

"You see? The girl's distracted! The band masks me from her ghost sense! She suspects nothing!" Aragon said happily before the ball showed the same wicked ghost princess from earlier, who looked displeased.

" _Which is more than I could say for the boy! Perhaps next time you could just walk up to him and scream 'I'm a ghost!'_ " The princess ghost snapped angrily, making Aragon's smile drop when he realized that she was talking about him nearly exposing his ghostly traits in front of Sam the day of the preparations when the goth boy accidentally stepped on his foot.

"Please! Please forgive me, sister! I-I didn't think!"

" _We're not_ supposed _to think! You're supposed to keep him away from the ghost girl until showtime! SO DO IT!_ "

Unaware to Aragon, Sam was eavesdropping the whole mysterious conversation, and now he was getting the feeling that his suspicions were proven correct that there was something ghostly about Aragon and that Dani judging the bachelor contest is somehow tied to this whole contest. There was something Aragon needed to do and it involved keeping Sam away from Dani to keep her from getting suspicious.

On the night of the White Prince Charming Bachelor contest, the students gathered outside at the stage as they awaited for the contest to start. Dani and Tina peeked outside to see the crowd taking their seats and Dani prepared herself to choose who will be the prince charming of the contest. Dani and Tina both had their formal dresses they once wore during their first freshman dance and it seemed so long ago since that they have gotten to wear them in a special occasion like this.

"Wait, let's just save our last minute of datability." Tina said to Dani as she gestured to all the boys suited up in their tuxedos. They all stared at the girls romantically, making Tina sigh miserably despite everything she has gone through with the boys. "I'm gonna gonna miss this."

Before Dani could walk outside to take her place on the judge's table, she got stopped by Sam (who was wearing the same tuxedo he once wore to the dance long ago, but this time had his hair down like always), and he had a nervous look on his face. "Dani, don't go out there! Aragon is-" He began to explain.

"A ripoff from modern time? A throwback to the Dark Ages?" Dani interrupted as she smiled with her arms crossed before her ghost sense went off when she gasped. She glanced up and saw the same executioner ghost from before hovering above them, making her narrow her eyes. "And speaking of Dark Ages…" Dani ran behind a cardboard decoration as she changed into her ghost form before she flew after the ghost.

"Dani, wait!" Sam was about to chase after her until he felt a hand touch his shoulder as he turned and found Aragon scowling at him, making the goth boy smile nervously. "Mr. Mattingly, I-I didn't hear you…"

"You'd be surprised how dainty a man's footstep can be WHEN YOU DON'T WEAR COMBAT BOOTS!" Aragon exploded angrily, until he took a deep breath and regained his cool before he dragged Sam away. "Come now, you mustn't miss the bachelor."

Meanwhile, Dani flew after the executioner ghost, feeling really annoyed by his sudden appearances from time and time ever since the bachelor announcement. "You know, I was really hoping we could bury the hatchet!" She shouted as the ghost only threw his axe straight at the ghost girl, but she luckily managed to dodge it as it flew past her. "Missed!" Unfortunately, it halts in midair and flew back towards Dani, making her smile drop as she looked back. "Or...perhaps not!" She began to fly around in different directions in the air to out-chase the axe, but it kept on following her at her tail, so she phased right through a billboard as the axe sliced onto it. "Later, dude! It's been a slice!" However, she suddenly got caught in a net that was hoisted by arrows when it pinned her to the billboard. "Oh-kay, it's official...I'm all out of axe puns." She glanced up nervously at the archer and the executioner ghosts as they prepared to finish her off.

Back at the bachelor, Lancer (dressed as a medieval fool) introduced all the contestants of the contest through music as they all lined up on stage (although he scared one off because of his pimples).

In the backstage, Sam stared up at Aragon nervously and began to have second thoughts about being signed up to the contest. He did it to express a statement, not to eavesdrop on ghosts, but he knew he had to and he has, but now Aragon began to become skeptical about Sam knowing everything and knew he was gonna expose him to Dani.

"You know what, Mr. Mattingly, I'm not really cut out to be a prince, so uh...I'll just be going…" Sam said nervously and was about to walk off, only for Aragon to stop him when he grabbed his wrist.

"Nowhere!" He sneered as he glared at the goth boy.

His amulet began to glow before his eyes became blood-red like reptile's as he grew into the giant blue ghost dragon Sam has seen many times in the past as he roared at him. Sam jumped back in fright, now that he knew he was officially in trouble.

Back in the fight, the executioner ghost raised his axe at Dani and was about to slice her in half, until he got stopped by her. "WAIT! Uh...don't I get a trial? A phone call?! A last request?! Come on, cut a girl some slack, will ya?!" She shouted until he smiled in realization. "Hey, another axe pun!" She suddenly gasped when she heard the clock chinning at six o'clock as both of the ghosts flew away to leave her alone as she phased out of the net. "Oh man, I'm late for the bachelor!" She then flew away back to the bachelor contest.

Dani arrived back at the bachelor in her human form as she took her seat on the judge's table and began to watch the boys do some amazing talents. Paul began his talent as a dancer when he showed off his ballroom dancing before the other boys began either doing opera, magic tricks, instruments, until finally it all came down to Sam Manson when he walked onto the stage.

"I'm Sam Manson and my prince charming talent is…" He began as he glanced to the side and saw Aragon giving him the evil dragon eyes while he smirked, making him even more nervous. "Goth haiku. Despair without end! Aragon's a ghost. Utter blackness, nothingness! Aragon's a ghost! Aragon...is...a ghost!"

Dani laughed at her friend's little haiku as Aragon dragged Sam off the stage. "So _that's_ your big statement? Aragon's a ghost?" She said to herself, before she suddenly froze when her smile dropped as she processed what her best friend was trying to warn her. "Wait...Aragon's a ghost?"

Mr. Lancer then walked onto the stage. "Good miss maiden, how thou made thy decision?" He asked Dani as she ran right past him.

"SAM!"

"Let it be proclaimed that the White Prince Charming Crown shall be decreed to…" Lancer's eyes went wide in shock. "Sam?! Are you unwell?!"

Sam gasped as the spotlight shined on him when Dani accidentally declared him the winner of the bachelor. Everyone gasped in complete shock as Dani ran up to Sam and Aragon, but was too late when Aragon gave her a smile while he and the goth boy were both raised into the air by a platform. Most of the crowd cheered for Sam and colorful fireworks exploded in the air.

"SAM, NO!" Dani exclaimed.

Aragon raised the golden crown into the air before he slowly placed it onto Sam's head as he tensed his shoulders and arms. The second the crown was placed on his head, it began to glow brightly until in a sudden flash, Sam and Aragon were both gone without a trace. Dani gaped when she witnessed this, but now that she knew Aragon was a ghost, she had a pretty good idea where he took her best friend.

* * *

In the Ghost Zone in some sort of medieval realm, the peasant ghosts who lived there gathered around the black ugly castle as their wicked princess appeared on the balcony.

"My loyal subjects, at long last the wait is over! Your princess has finally selected her groom!" She announced to her subjects before they cheered loudly.

The princess turned around when a bright flash suddenly beamed as Sam and Aragon (now in his true ghostly form wearing some sort of blue medieval suit) appeared next to Aragon's sister while Sam looked shocked by what he just heard. The bachelor contest, Dani, out of all the girls, was chosen to be the judge, and now Sam has been selected as the winner and was sent into the Ghost Zone for one simply reason: the ghostly princess wanted a husband.

"Groom?!" Sam asked in confusion as he blinked.

Aragon then took Sam into a room in the castle where he began readying Sam for his wedding, which he has been forced to attend against his own will. The prince ghost began to work on wrapping his feet tightly after he got changed out of his own tux and into some medieval peasant clothing.

"Oh, cheer up, son! You're going to be a prince!" Aragon said cheerfully, but looked troubled as he continued to pull.

"Cheer up?! I'm hauled off to the Ghost Zone, I'm about to be married to some stranger…" Sam exclaimed as he cringed from each pull before he kicked Aragon's hands away and stormed to the door. When Sam opened the door, his crown suddenly projected some kind of forcefield on the door and as Sam placed his hands on it, it catapulted him away from the door and he crashed onto the wall. "Oh, and let's not forget this lovely feature to my crown, IT WON'T COME OFF!" Sam tried to pull the crown off his head, but it refused to slid off like it was sticked to his head like glue.

Aragon laughed with a smile. "It's no use, son. Only Princess Dorathea can remove the crown." Sam stood up and dusted himself as Aragon continued. "You are bound to her forever! Isn't that wonderful?" He then suddenly made a dubious look as he lost his smile.

"Well, Princess Dora really needs to get her head out of the Middle Ages, it's the twenty-first century!"

"Not here. In this realm, all time stand still." Sam noticed that his watch wasn't working as he tapped on it and tried to hear some clicking, but heard nothing. "Not that you care, but this is no fun for me either. I have to make you a prince or the princess will have my head!" A couple of maiden ghosts then phased into the room with a medieval prince groom suit as they dropped it on top of Sam, but he doesn't looked fazed while he continued to glare with his arms crossed. The lady ghosts giggled while Aragon sighed miserably. "We're doomed."

* * *

Back at Casper High in the real world, Dani and Tina have both quickly ran into the ladies room, where all of the boys have gathered furiously at the bathroom door, pounding on the door for Dani to walk out so they could destroy her for 'picking' the most sourest boy in the school as the winner.

"You're doomed, Fenton! You hear?!" Skye shouted angrily.

"You can't hide in there forever!" Paul exclaimed just as angrily before they all began rambling inaudible to beat up Dani.

"Step aside, gentlemen." Daph Baxter said as she and her cheerleading friends walked down the aisle and stopped in front of the bathroom, ready to give the boys a favor and wail on her arch-rival after ignoring her because the boys were protecting Dani from Daph, but now that they were all angry, she could finally go back to beating her up.

"Listen up, Fen-Toast! You're getting out of harassing free-card has just expired!" Daph exclaimed before she angrily kicked opened the door, but then everyone's glares disappeared when they realized that Dani nor Tina were anywhere in the bathroom, much to their surprise. "Hey, where'd she go?"

* * *

Luckily for Dani, she managed to escape from Casper High to avoid getting clobbered alive by the in-crowd. She was piloting the Specter Speeder in her ghost form with Tina (who was still wearing her formal gown) sitting beside her as they flew deeper into the depths of the Ghost Zone in a desperate search for Sam.

"Oh, this is pointless. We don't even know if Sam is in the Ghost Zone." Dani said with a determined look on her face.

" _Real world item detected_." The Speeder's scanner announced as it pointed into the direction Sam was, thanks to his full-human status.

"And now we do." Tina said before Dani steered to the right.

The girls gasped when they saw an old-looking medieval gate up ahead, but thanks to physics of the Ghost Zone and how real world stuff always phases through everything in the Ghost Zone, the Specter Speeder flew right through the gate with no problem.

"Good ol' reliable technology." Tina said as she patted the controls, until the lights suddenly went out.

The vehicle suddenly lost all its power before it plummeted into the medieval realm Sam was taken hostage. The girls shouted as Dani tried to veer the speeder in control, but it skipped across the moat and slid across the forest until it crashed into some trees and the girls fell unconscious.

Back inside the castle, Aragon slipped a boot onto Sam's huge feet after he got changed into his medieval groom prince suit. "Why does the princess want to marry a human anyway?" Sam wondered.

"My sister wants to possess that which no one else has: a _human_ groom. That's why she forced me to make your friend the judge." Aragon replied before he stood up to his feet and stared at Sam. "Surely, a half-ghost would select the perfect human groom."

Sam stood up and frowned at him. "You've gotta be kidding, that makes about as much sense as…" Sam leaned against a shelf, only for it to topple a pair of glass slippers to slip out before they shattered onto the floor from impact.

"Glass slippers, I know." Aragon cleaned up the mess and walked to the exit, but turned back to Sam with his eyes narrowed. "But the princess always gets what she wants." And with that happy note, he walked out of the room and slammed the door, leaving Sam by himself (since he couldn't get out anyway, because of his crown).

"Oh, really?" Sam glanced beside him and he noticed a glass full of ink. He smirked with an idea when he lifted the feather pen out and stared at the ink dripping. "Then I'll just have to be what she _doesn't_ want."

Back outside the castle in the forest, Dani and Tina managed to recover from the unexpected crash landing as they exited the vehicle. "What happened?" Tina asked as she hoisted her dress up and stepped out of the Specter Speeder.

"The ship just stopped working and so did my Boo-staff." Dani said as she held up her now-completely inactive staff that was powered down to its cylinder state.

Tina pulled out her PDA and realized that it, too, was completely shut down as well. "My PDA, too! What is this place, some kind of tech-free zone?"

"Looks more like the Dark Ages to me, so technology shouldn't even exist here." Dani then walked up and found the wedding announcement between Princess Dora and Sam nailed to a tree, making her tense in a panic. "Oh no! We've got bigger problems!"

Back in the castle in the grand eatery hall, Dora sat at the end of the grand table, looking stern and serious, but the rest of her subjects looked very bored and tired that there was barely anything to do. A jester threw a couple of balls, but didn't even bother to try and juggle them while a skeleton musician only strummed two strings on his guitar.

Dora was finally getting impatient as she rose from her seat. "Enough merry making! Bring forth my groom, NOW!" She demanded before the guards opened the door and a skeleton played a trumpet that sounded like a child's kazoo.

"Are you ready to par-tay?! Wha's up?! Here comes THE GROOM!" Sam shouted like a classic rockstar when he slid into the hall, wearing a black medieval clothing with a few sets armor, his eyes were covered in black ink and his hair was all ruffled up.

Dora's eyes went wide with shock and confusion at the sight until her brother, Aragon, ran up to Sam. "Please, I'm begging you! Don't do this!" He pleaded.

But Sam didn't listen when he went up to the table. "Food! Cool! I'M STARVING!" He jumped onto the table and began to throw all kinds of meat at all the peasant guests. "MEAT! MEAT! MEAT!" He was about to take a large bite out of a watermelon until he stopped to drool and glare menacingly at a medieval ghost man staring at him. "AH! What are you looking at?!" He took a large bite out of his watermelon and spat a seed at the ghost man, making him yelp. Sam then spun around the table as he opened spat the rest of the seeds at everyone in the hall.

"Aragon, what is the meaning of this?!" Dora demanded angrily her brother as she tried to shield herself from the seeds.

"Uh...pre-wedding jitters?" He said nervously as he shrugged his shoulders.

Sam went up to Dora with a smirk before he belched loudly right at her face, making her grimace from his bad breath.

Outside the castle, Dani and Tina hid behind a tree and peeked through to make sure the coast was clear from the guards. Everyone was probably too busy with the wedding, so they didn't care who would object it.

"All clear, let's move!" Dani said before Tina ran as she hoisted her dress while Dani flew above as they made their way to the castle. However, they got blocked off by the same executioner ghost and archer ghost Dani has been fighting ever since Aragon announced the bachelor contest. "Oh man, not these guys again!" Dani charged at the ghosts for the last time, until the executioner ghost lassoed a hangman's noose and tied her hands and ankles together before the archer ghost notched an arrow and aimed it straight at her. "Uh, Tina, a little help!"

"No problem! I'll just hack into the system, cut off the power, and…" Tina said as she tried to work on her PDA, but completely forgot that technology doesn't work in the medieval realm. She growled and threw her PDA into the air in frustration. "Oh, stupid tech-free zone!"

Of course, she managed to throw it directly onto the archer ghost's forehead, enough to make him fall unconscious when he shot the arrow and completely missed Dani as it cracked onto a gargoyle's head, weakening it. Tina smiled as she pulled her PDA off the archer's head.

"I knew technology wouldn't let me down! Hi-yah!" She shouted as she threw her PDA at the statue, making it fall off and crash itself onto the executioner ghost and Dani broke free from the ropes with a shout. Tina caught her PDA and smiled at it as the statue demolished behind her. "Is there anything you can't do?"

Back inside the castle, Sam continued to wreak some havoc in the grand hall as he hung from a curtain and gulped down on his goblet of water and the subjects and peasants cheered for him. He spat the water as the water rained down at them while Sam smiled as he expertly spun his goblet, knowing that his plan was working. If Aragon said earlier that Dora always gets everything she ever wanted, he was right that he should be what Aragon's abusive sister doesn't want him to be and make her angry enough to regret her decision.

"Can you not do anything right, brother?! CONTROL HIM!" Dora growled at her brother, making him cringe in fear.

"I always wanted to do this." Sam said with a smirk before he jungle cried as he swung on the chandelier.

"I always wanted to do that, too." Aragon admitted, sounding a little disappointed and envious.

Dora growled in frustration. "Oh, you are so useless! GUARDS!" She ordered as her guards immediately entered the hall.

Sam jumped from the chandelier and surfed on a giant roasted pig. "YAHOOOO!" He shouted as he slid down the table. "Mosh pit!" He shot to the air and crashed into the guards with the pig, knocking them all out cold.

The subjects cheered for Sam when he almost gave them a time for their lives, until Princess Dora angrily shoved them out of the way as she glared murderously at her out of control human groom. "To the dungeon with him!" She said.

Sam then made an innocent face. "But sweetie, what about our wedding? This crown bonds us forever, remember?"

"You're not fit to wear it!" Dora then reached down to take it off as Sam smirked that his plan worked.

"That's what I was hoping you'd say." Unfortunately, before Dora could even remove the crown, Sam suddenly got grabbed by two hooded figures. "HEY! Let me go!"

The figures removed their hoods, revealing that it was only Dani and Tina in their medieval disguises. Dani was still in her ghost form, but had her hair up in a ponytail, wore a gray scarf/hood wrapped around her collar with the end hanging behind her, a spiky metal shoulder pad, gray armor elbow-length gloves, a metal skirt, and a sword strapped to her waist. Tina also had her hair up in a ponytail, wore a yellow medieval shirt/hoodie, a gray archer glove on her left hand, and a bow strapped to her back with a pack-full of arrows.

"Sam, we're here to rescue you." Dani said as they dragged him to the exit.

"I don't _need_ rescuing, I was doing fine without you!" Sam said as his crown began to glow. While Dani and Tina walked to the gate, Sam slipped from his friends' grips and remained trapped behind the shield.

"SAM!"

"Insolent peasant girl!" Dora exclaimed angrily at Dani as she grabbed hold of Sam. "No one steals Princess Dorathea's groom!"

"But I-I...thought you didn't want him!" Aragon pointed out as he walked up to his sister.

However, Dora glared even angrily at her brother when she turned sharply to him and her amulet began to glow from her anger. "We do not think! EVER!" Dora hissed as she began to change right in front of her brother. "YOU DO AS YOU'RE TOLD!"

Aragon trembled in fear as Dora transformed and morphed herself into a giant, black and purple dragon and roared loudly and was about to attack her own brother, until Dani fired a ghost beam at her, knocking her down as she hovered above, ready to slay the dragon.

"Wedding's canceled, scaly!" Dani declared, making Dora growl as she rose back up and was about to breath fire at her.

Tina fired a couple of arrows with excellent accuracy and plugged in the dragon's nostrils while they kept the fire from spewing out. Dora blew smoke from her mouth, unable to produce fire.

Tina spun her bow expertly as she smiled to herself. "Looks like I can get past all kinds of firewalls." She said, feeling proud of herself, until Dora flew outside as she made a hole in her own castle and blew the arrows out of her nose in a stream of blue fire as the girls dodged. "Except that one."

Dora breathed fire straight at Dani as she unsheathed her sword and prepared to defend herself, until she got knocked back into the forest as the dragon blew more fire at the trees. Dora flew straight up to the top of the castle and roared loudly into the heavens as Aragon and Sam covered their ears until she stopped.

"You're just gonna let your sister push you around like that?" Sam asked Aragon.

Aragon sighed before he shrugged. "What choice do I have? A prince and a princess aren't supposed to think, we just have to smile and live happily ever after." He said.

Sam frowned again as he placed his hands on his waist. "So, uh...how happy are you?" That made Aragon glance down with no reply, since his answer was pretty obvious.

Back outside in the fight, Dani flew out of the fire with her sword in her hand as she charged at Dora. She ripped a pieces of brick from her tower and threw it at the ghost girl, who made a hole in her mouth as it flew harmlessly past her. She fired a ghost beam at the dragon, but she whacked her tail and deflected the energy back at Dani, sending her flying away.

"You're just as smart as your sister and just as powerful!" Sam argued with Aragon back at the castle.

Aragon held up and stared at his amulet, the source of his power that allowed him to transform into a ghost dragon at will, just like his sister. "True, we do share the same power." His eyes then went wide in realization. "Which means...I should be able...to do _this_!" He grabbed hold of Sam's bond crown as he strained until he finally managed to pull the crown off his head. Sam gasped in amazement and the fact that he was now free. Aragon's amulet began to glow as he called upon his power and opened his eyes, revealing to be red dragon eyes.

Back outside at the fight, Dora breathed more fire at Dani as she swing her sword and deflected the fireball somewhere at the castle. Dani began to fly away as Dora chased after her and rapidly breathed more fire at the ghost girl, only to end up setting her own castle on fire until they flew into the air. Dani turned intangible and allowed the abusive dragon princess to fly right through her before she grabbed hold of her tail (after she sheathed her sword). Dora then spun around in the circle to reach for Dani before she breathed fire at her, but the peasant ghost girl released her as she burned her own tail, making her roar in agony. Dani unsheathed her sword and make a good cut on her scaled arm as the dragon plummeted out of the air and splashed into the moat below.

Dani sheathed her sword again and smiled down at the moat with her hands on her hips. "So, you gonna let my friend go, or do we have to do this the hard way?" She asked rhetorically until Dora suddenly grabbed her before she emerged from the moat and slammed the ghost girl hard onto the ground in the forest, knocking Dani unconscious.

"How about the slow and painful way?!" Dora retorted out loud. She was about to breath fire at the ghost girl, but then another ball of fire blasted her away dead on before she could even kill Dani.

Dani groaned as she woke up and gasped when she saw Sam riding on Aragon's back and he was currently in his dragon form as he glared angrily at his abusive sister.

"Aragon, you imbecile! What do you think you're doing?!" She demanded angrily.

"What I should've done ages ago!" Aragon shouted back before blasted fire at Dora again, knocking her into the blazing wildfire of the forest. He began to throw flaming trees away and even hurtled them towards his sister as he continued shouting at her. "Sixteen-hundred years of doing your bidding! Sixteen-hundred years of suffering your insults! SIXTEEN-HUNDRED YEARS OF-" He got cut short when Dora grabbed her brother by his mouth, making him muff in surprise as she growled.

Dora 's eyes fixed on her 'groom' while he glared angrily at princess who tried to force him into marrying her against his will. "YOU! This is _your_ fault! You've been filling his head with your modern ideas!"

"You might want to listen to some of those ideas!" Dani shouted as she flew straight at the dragon princess and snatched her amulet off her neck before she smiled down at her goth friend. "I know I should've."

"Apology accepted!" Sam called after Dani as he smiled and saluted in acceptance.

Dora's eyes went wide when she felt her neck and realized her amulet was gone. Without the power of her amulet, Dora shrank back into her normal form as she hung from her brother's mouth. Aragon only smirked before he merely flicked his sister off his mouth with his clawed finger and sent her plummeting towards the ground with a grunt. Sam hopped off Aragon's back as he took a deep breath and blew cold air at the wildfire blazing in the forest, putting them all out like candles before he flew around the castle and set out the fires around them, and then he flew into the air.

"I think it's time we took this realm out of the Dark Ages!" Aragon announced before he breathed fire onto the dark, eerie clouds and the sun began to reveal itself as all of the ghost subjects smiled and enjoyed the sunlight.

Dora however cringed as the light shined in her face. "AHHHHH! What is that?!" She exclaimed in fear.

"Time moving forward!" Sam said to Dani as he checked his watch when it began to work again now that time unfroze in the realm. "And you've got a lot of catching up to do."

Dani walked up to Sam as they smiled at each other before they hugged each other. Dani then grabbed Tina before they flew back to the Specter Speeder as the trio left the medieval realm, now that Sam has been saved from being married to a ruthless princess, overthrew her, and now everyone in the castle was happy now that time was flowing in their realm again.

* * *

Back at the bachelor contest in the real world, Dani phased herself and her friends behind a cardboard bush. They all have changed out of their medieval clothing and they changed back into their formal gowns and tuxedo. The cardboard bush dropped and revealed the trio as the boys glared at Dani, they were still pretty angry at her since she 'chose' Sam as the winner.

"She did say boys wouldn't harm girls...unless they're provoked!" Paul said as the boys began to march their way towards Dani.

"WAIT! WAIT! WAIT! You misunderstood, I didn't actually _pick_ the winner yet!" Dani exclaimed defensively as she braced herself.

Paul was about to punch her until he paused in surprise when she shouted that. "You didn't?" He then smiled in relief when his anger immediately disappeared. "I knew you'd come to your senses."

"I have, about a lot of things." Dani picked up the real Prince Charming Crown as she turned to the line of boys while they awaited her decision of the winner. "And for helping me to do that, I decree that our White Prince Charming winner shall be...Sam Manson."

Sam's eyes went wide, as did the boys' as they gasped in shock. Dani was unfazed by their surprised faces when she placed the crown on top of Sam's head, hugged him and held onto his hands as his surprised expression still didn't change.

"I-I-I don't know what to say." He stuttered, but then smiled like he was actually faking his surprise. "Actually, I do, this thing reeks." He tossed the crown to the ground before the boys gasped again. Sam then laced his arm around Dani's as they smiled at each other. "Up for a double veggie-veggie at the Nasty Burger?"

"Sure, but you're paying. I mean, this is the twenty-first century."

Dani and Sam then walked off while Paul and Skye both stared down at the crown on the ground, still remaining stunned in silence that Dani still chose Sam as the winner, even though it was by accident the first time.

Tina then walked up to Paul and Skye with a confident smile. "Fear not, gentlemen. I'm still accepting date bribes for Ms. Congeniality." She said to them.

However, Paul glared at Tina as he held his fist out. "I'm punching her eye out on Saturday!" He said, making Tina's eyes go wide.

"I'm punching her eye out on Saturday! Who get's her today?!" Skye said before he and Paul did rock, paper, scissors as Paul did a rock while Skye did a paper, making him smile with anticipation. "HA! You're dead, Foley!" Tina then screamed to the top of her lungs as she ran away from Skye chasing after her, trying to avoid getting clobbered by him alive.


	15. Queen Tin

**Season 2 Episode 15**

Queen Tin

"Wrapped in TERROR!"

It was the final week of the student council election as the nerdy and techno-geek of the school, Tina Foley, was trying her hardest to earn her place as student class president while her best friends, Dani Fenton and Sam Manson, were handing out flyers for Tina's offers to the school while she stood on her stage. Unfortunately, much to her dismay, none of the students seemed to listen to her or were even interested in her campaign 'Victory of Technology'.

"If elected, I promise you…" Tina began, but the students only ignored her and just walked by her campaign stage. "Can I scan your vote?" More students passed by while they pretended she wasn't there as she threw her scanner gun aside and pulled out her trusty PDA. "Digitalize you 'yes' for Tina?" A paper printed out of Tina's PDA as it read 'yes' and she threw it to a random student, but he merely just crumbled it up and walked away like nothing has happened. Tina sighed in annoyance as she glowered. "How can I run a campaign for student council president when nobody's listening to me?!"

"What was that? Did you say something?" Dani asked, clearing proving Tina's point that even her best friends weren't listening to her well lately, making her grunt in frustration as she hopped off her podium.

"You're just going on about this the wrong way, Tina." Sam said.

"Yeah, your campaign is all about 'victory through technology' and 'triumph over machines over man'." Dani cringed a little at the thought. "It's kinds creepy if you ask me."

Sam handed Tina one of her flyers as he smiled. "So, we changed your lame official campaign platform."

Tina examined the flyers and frowned when she examined them. "'Graffiti art classes'? 'Raids against PTA meetings'?" Tina read out loud until the last one she read made her perk up and smile a little bit. "'Tank top Fridays'? Alright, that one's good."

"Yeah, that was my idea." Dani said, feeling proud of herself.

Tina then frowned again as she shoved the flyer back into her friend's hand. "But it's not what I told you to write! I want to have _my_ voice heard, not yours!"

Dani frowned at her friends cranky attitude about her obsession for class president. "Okay, okay, relax! And you need to be very careful about election, do you remember what happened last time you tried to gain power?" Tina made a look like she was trying to have a flashback, but she could remember was several months ago when she wished for ghost powers of her own and nearly killed Dani ( _What you Want_ ), but she then she merely shrugged in confusion. "Wish-granting ghost? You wished for ghost powers of your own? You nearly killed me when the powers consumed you?" Dani did a few hand gestures for emphasising.

Tina only frowned in confusion. "You sure that was me?"

Dani narrowed her eyes, not exactly fooled because she knew her friend was just being stubborn. "Nevermind. Your voice coming up." Dani and Sam then walked away to change Tina's platform campaign.

Tina then became annoyed again when she remembered about the campaign flyers. "Thank you!" She then noticed a student walking by. "Hi, I'm Tina…" But like what everyone else was doing all day, the student just ignored her and pretended she wasn't there, causing her great frustration when she threw her arms up in exasperation. "And what does it take to get listened to around here?!"

"Hey, everybody, gather around!" Daph Baxter, the school bully and cheerleader captain, announced from her podium with her jock bodyguard friends and her campaign said 'Vote for Daph...or else!' "Or else the cheerleader captain's football team will pound you! The theme of my campaign is 'Who cares what Foley has to say?!'"

Daph ripped a photo of Tina in half to prove her point, but the students remained silent and stared at her blankly. Daph snapped her fingers as her jock bodyguards pounded their fists onto their palms, threatening to punch them which immediately made the students cheer for her, but mostly out of fear.

Tina crossed her arms, looking unimpressed by Daph's campaign. "Seriously, Baxter? Threatening and blackmailing? Remember what happened when you did just that during Halloween?" Tina then had a flashback about when Daph's haunted house room became cursed when her animatronics came to life, telling the Fright Knight where his sword was unintentionally, and eating the nastiest and hottest burger after she got disqualified ( _Fright Knight_ ). "Room got cursed by an ancient sword, you told the spirit of Halloween where Dani hid the sword, and you got disqualified as the winner after cheating and blackmailing a nerd into help you." Tina smiled at the memory as she crossed her arms. "You still had that taste of that patty for nearly three months." Suddenly, something licked her cheek, making her gasp in fear and she quickly ran to her friends who were busy changing her flyers. "Dani, listen!"

"Not now, Tina, I'm busy writing in your voice!" Dani interrupted as she handed Sam a flyer. "Would Tina say it like that?"

"But-"

"A little more more nerd and a little less swab." Sam said.

Dani's ghost sense suddenly went off as students ran away from a giant lizard ghost with one eye and two front legs as it roared and began to wreak some havoc around the courtyard. Dani frowned with determination and ran behind a tree.

"I'm going gh-" She shouted, but then the lizard swapped its tail, sending Dani and the tree flying and disorienting Dani a little as she leaned against the tree. Sam and Tina shouted as they ran and hid behind the tree next to Dani before the ghost walked away.

"WOW! I never saw that coming!" Sam said, looking mildly surprised.

"I did!" Tina protested as she scowled at her best friends.

"Well, jeez, Tina, why didn't you say something?" Dani asked as she scowled back, only for Tina to frown even more in annoyance that her best friends were still not paying any attention to her almost at all like the rest of the students.

* * *

Theme Song:

(She's a phantom)

(Dani Phantom, Phantom, Phantom)

Yo, Dani Fenton, she was just fourteen  
When her parents built a very strange machine  
Designed to view a world unseen

(She's gonna catch 'em all, cause she's Dani Phantom)

When it didn't work, her folks, they just quit  
Then Dani took a look inside of it  
There was a great, big flash, and everything changed  
Her molecules got all rearranged

(Phantom, Phantom)

When she first woke up, she realized she had snow white hair, and glowing green eyes  
She could walk through walls, disappear, and fly  
She was much more unique than the other gals  
And it was then that she knew what she had to do  
She had to stop all the ghost that were coming through  
She's there to fight, for me and you!

(She's gonna catch 'em all, cause she's Dani Phantom)  
(She's gonna catch 'em all, cause she's Dani Phantom)  
(She's gonna catch 'em all, cause she's _Dani Phantom_ )

* * *

The next day during school hours, Lancer took his students to the field trip to the Amity Park Museum. They were all currently in the newest Egyptian addition section called the 'Treasures of Queen Duul Amana'. He lead the tour himself as the students all examined the ancient Egyptian artifacts and treasures all around the room in their exhibits.

"The treasures of Queen Duul Amana, which you see before you, dates back over four thousand years ago." Lancer told his students.

"'Duul Amana' as in 'Man, is this dull'?" Tina said jokingly, but none of the students found that funny at all as they remained silent, making Tina frown in frustration.

"Hey! Is that 'Duul Amana' as in 'Man, is this dull'?!" Daph repeated what Tina joked, even though at first they remained silent, but when the cheerleader snapped her fingers and the jocks threatened to punch them again, the students then laughed at the joke by force, much to Tina's dismay that Daph was stealing all the credit from her as she pouted.

"The way I see it, Tina has to take the joke vote away from Daph." Dani said quietly to Sam.

"Right, while not alienating her social misfit slash geek phase." Sam agreed, but Tina heard them talking.

"Here's an idea, how about you guys let me make my own decisions and listen to me when I'm talking to you!" Tina said, now beginning to get really frustrated by her friends, until they both gasped when they saw something as they walked past Tina. "Oh, come on! At least look at me!"

"Tina...we _are_." Dani said in a stunned tone.

Tina then gasped when she finally noticed what they were looking at as she up to a hieroglyphic picture of Queen Duul Amana herself, who looked exactly like Tina. "Is that…"

"Behind, Queen Duul Amana!" Lancer introduced the students as he gestured to the picture.

Tina turned around and pointed her thumb at the pictures with an impressed smile. "Now _that_ is one snazzy looking girl."

"Wow, Tina, you look like a queen...maybe she's even your ancestor." Dani commented in surprise, comparing the queen to her friend, and for the first time in a long time, Tina smiled at that complement.

Lancer then walked up to a staff with a blue gemmed scarab beetle on top of a golden Egyptian scepter. "The queen's Scarab Scepter, the secrets of this dark magic are lost to the ages." He explained before he walked up to a sarcophagus tomb with a mirror. "And in this sarcophagus are the mummified remains of the queen's minion, Hotep RA. Ancient legends holds that he will return when the queen's image reflects anew...in this sacred mirror." Lancer gestured to the mirror before he walked away as the rest of the students followed him, minus Dani, Sam, and Tina who stayed behind.

Kwyn, Daph's best friend, then walked up to Tina. "Hey, why don't you go look in the mirror, Foley? Either you'd get a minion...or another zit on your forehead!" She mocked as she poked her fingernail on Tina's forehead before the cheerleader slapped the back of her head before she walked away to join the others.

"What zit?" Tina asked offendedly before she walked up to the mirror and looked at her reflection. "I don't see a-"

However, the second her reflection showed on the mirror, the sarcophagus suddenly began to shake and tremble, making Tina trip back in surprise. The trio watched with wide eyes as bright flashes emerged from the tomb before it began to open as strong wind blew out and the force was strong enough to blow the trio off their feet as they yelped. While Dani and Sam crashed to the wall, Tina ended up hiding behind a stone slab wall of hieroglyphics and peeked over it.

"A mummy ghost?" Tina asked.

They all watched as a mummy walked out of his tomb, wrapped in bandages and had a few pieces of black and red Egyptian material on him, including pieces of a black cape draped behind him, one eye covered by the bandages while the other remained uncovered, showing his gray, withered skin and half of his goatee was covered. He was undoubtedly the mummified ghost of Hotep RA.

"I AM RISEN!" He shouted into the heavens.

"And you're going down!" Dani shouted back as she glared with determination.

She transformed into her ghost form and flew at the mummy ghost, but Hotep RA roared as he grabbed the sarcophagus and threw it straight at her with his bandage cape. Dani shouted and stopped her assault when she quickly threw up a green ecto-shield as the coffin broke in half on impact. However, one of the ends ended up landing right on top of Sam and he tried to pull it off, but it was too heavy.

Dani dropped her shield and landed next to the coffin. "Sam?" She said.

"Dani?" He called from inside.

Dani was about to help him out, until Hotep RA yelled in rage, making her turn around and glared at him. "It's time for this mummy to cry uncle!" Dani charged at the mummy again, but this time he spun around as he formed himself into a sandy tornado while he sucked Dani inside. She shouted while she spun around inside before she was thrown out and tumbled on the floor. She then spat out some sand that ended up in her mouth before Hotep returned to his normal form.

He elongated his mummified hands and grabbed hold of Dani in a tight grip, making her gasp before he was about to stomp right on top of her. "LEAVE HER ALONE!" Tina shouted.

"Who dares order Hotep RA to…" Hotep began to demand until Tina jumped out of her hiding spot and stood there with her hands on her hips, trying to look brave. However, not what anyone was expecting at all, Hotep gasped in shock when he released Dani and walked over to Tina. He then bowed to her respectfully while she stared at him in confusion. "Your humble servant hears and obeys, oh beloved one. Your dynasty begins anew, my queen!"

"I'm a queen? I have a minion?" Tina began to get really excited as she tapped her fingernails with anticipation like she finally got something she always wanted more than technology. "Who will hear and obey?" Dani suddenly fired an ecto beam at Hotep RA dead on without warning, sending him crashing into a wall, making Tina glared at her best friend. "Hey! You toasted my minion!"

Dani's fist let out green mist before she changed back into her human form as she walked up to her friend and placed her hand on her shoulder. "Trust me, it's for your own good." Dani said before she and Tina walked out of the exhibit.

Of course, Dani kinda forgot that Sam was still trapped under the coffin. "Girls, I like a good coffin as much as the next goth, but the novelty is wearing thin. Also...A LITTLE HELP HERE?!" Sam shouted from inside the lid.

* * *

The next day, Dani, Sam, and Tina made their way to Casper High until Tina suddenly gasped as she froze when she saw her new campaign posters nailed onto a fence. Dani and Sam smiled while Tina stared at the posters of herself winking while she held a report card graded F, but the techno-geek didn't look to happy about this discovery one bit since she frowned.

"'You can't spell Foley without F'? Who came up with that?" Tina demanded.

"Dani and me." Sam replied as he and Dani continued smiling at her, both feeling proud of themselves.

"It's your new election campaign, do you like it?" Dani wondered.

"NO! That's not the slogan I told you I wanted!" Tina snapped angrily, getting even more irritated by her friends.

Sam frowned at his techno-geek friend's picky attitude. "But it appeals to the idiot fringe. Do you want the jock vote or not, Tin?"

"What I want is for you to listen to me! Can you do that?! Dani, don't you even remember what happened the last times when you didn't even listen to _us_?" Tina reminded her about the times when Dani was invited to Daph's party and then began a garage sale that began the rampage of Technus, when Dani began bullying on Daph which ended up in Dani getting possessed by the spirit of a bully-victim girl, and finally when Dani cheated on the test that led her to a horrible future ( _Attack of the Killer Garage Sale, Splitting Images,_ and _the Ultimate Enemy_ ). "You sold your folks junk that was contaminated with ectoplasm, you bullied Baxter when it only got you possessed, _and_ you cheated on a test that nearly costed us our futures!"

Dani held her hands out defensively. "Whoa, whoa! Take it easy, Tina! Stop reminding me with these ridiculous flashback gags! We're just trying to help." She said as she shrugged, not really liking Tina's attitude either.

"Great! Why don't you start by putting down those stupid posters?!"

"Okay, we will! Just relax!" Sam said in irritation as he and Dani began to tear down all the posters and left Tina alone as she crossed her arms and continued to glare at her friends.

Out from the ground, Hotep RA appeared when he formed himself from the ground itself as he carried Tina's backpack, but she wasn't fazed by his appearance. "You're late."

"And I am sorry, but I told you that they will not listen you, my lady." Hotep said respectfully as Tina continued to glare at Dani and Sam, who were unaware by Hotep in their presence.

"Looks like you were right, they don't seem to understand the listening concept. Grape me." The mummy ghost phased his hands through her backpack and pulled out a branch of purple grapes. He held them out to Tina as she took a huge bite before he phased the grape branch back in her backpack.

"I assure you, you will have no such problem with me, my loyalty knows no bounds."

"Duly noted." Tina then held out her arms. "Carry me." Hotep RA picked up Tina bridal style and flew her the rest of the way to school, leaving Dani and Sam alone when they finished tearing down the posters.

"Eesh, is Tina really _that_ obsessed for running the school? How is she any better than Daph anyway?" Sam asked Dani, wondering why Tina always acted like more of a dictator than a student council president.

Dani shrugged her shoulders slightly. "Eh, the downside of her is that she tends to abuse her relationships for place of power sometimes. I'd hate to even see her in her even worse state when it reaches its peak. Are you happy now, your highness?" Dani asked as she turned to where she last saw Tina, but her eyes went wide when she realized that her friend was gone. "Tina?"

Hotep RA flew towards Casper High as he continued to carry Tina. "Better let me down her, RA. We don't want anyone to see ya." She told her new minion as he obeyed her and landed by a tree near the school before he handed her her backpack. "See? I asked for something and it happens. Is that so hard?"

"Not for me, my lady, but why hide me? What have you to fear? You are royalty." Hotep said encouragingly.

"I am?"

"Yes, and with my help, all of this shall be your domain. This spoiling, funded educational center! HAZAH!" Hotep gestured to Casper High.

Tina looked down in thought until she glanced up and noticed that her opponent, Daph Baxter, and her best friend, Kwyn, were covering up Tina's posters for Daph's instead, making Tina frown that the cheerleader was still trying to cheat her way into victory. "I'm not gonna get to be mistress of this domain with those spoiled brats covering up my posters."

"Shall I smite them for you?"

Tina then grinned as she thought of an idea. "Maybe not smite…"

Daph and Kwyn froze when they suddenly heard buzzing coming their way before they turned and found a swarm of locust flying right towards them. The cheerleaders both shrieked as they ran away in fear as the locust formed into Hotep as he grinned before Tina came up, looking mildly impressed.

"Locust! Now _that's_ old schooled. You're pretty mean with a play!" She said as she touched Hotep on his shoulder, until she rubbed her hand to rid the dirt until she smiled again. "You know, a girl could get used to having a minion."

As Tina walked her way to school, leaving Hotep alone, his smile dropped. "Don't get too used to it, my queen." He said to himself before he pulled out the same Scarab Specter from the museum out of his own mummified body as he grinned evilly, revealing he has been playing Tina the whole time for his own little scheme for domination. "For then soon, you and everyone else will be _my_ minions."

In the hallways of the school, right before the candidates were about to deliver their council debate speeches, Tina walked up to her locker to put her books inside, but when she opened it, all she got was the stalling face of Hotep RA inside her cramped locker.

"What's up, RA?" Tina asked as she smiled.

The mummy ghost the held out the Scarab Scepter to the techno-geek girl before her, much to her confusion. "Your rise to power, I bear a gift to help you achieve it." He said to her.

"The Scarab Scepter? But that belongs to Queen Duul Amana!"

"To whom I humbly present it." Hotep shoved the scepter into her hands before she could even react as her eyes popped as they glowed red. "Use it in good help, my queen."

"Hey, Tina!" Dani called, catching Hotep's attention when he quickly hid back inside the locker. Tina was then placed under the scepter's spell of some kind when she frowned at Dani, who walked up to her with Sam beside her, carrying a stack of speech cards. "We've got your talking points for the debate."

"Keep them! I no longer require your meddling advice!" Tina snapped rudely before she whacked the cards out of Dani's hands with the scepter, making Dani and Sam flinch a little.

Sam then noticed the scepter in her hand. "Hey, that's the scepter from the museum. How did you get it?" He asked her with a suspicious look.

"Why should I explain to you how I acquired what is rightfully mine?"

" _Yours_? Tina, I don't like this, you have to listen to me…" Dani began, only to be interrupted when Tina pointed at her chest accusingly.

"Like how you listen to me?" She then pointed at Sam. "Or you?"

"Tina…"

"Did you not hear me?! The scepter is mine! Now stand aside or face my wrath!" Tina then rudely shoved her best friends aside as she made her way into the auditorium for her debate speech.

Inside the auditorium, most of the students gathering there were chatting with each other, texting and playing on their phones, and doing other personal businesses while Dani and Sam took their seats in the back. Mr. Lancer was up on stage with the two candidates, Daph and Tina, behind him.

"First up with opening statements is Tina Foley." Mr. Lancer announced and walked away to allow her up to the podium.

"Thank you, mortal fool." She said, making her teacher briefly glare at her as he remained silent before she turned her attention to the students. "At the museum the other day, we saw a glimpse of the past, but now I would like to talk about the future…" Tina faltered when she realized that everyone was still chatting, playing on their phones, and even Daph and Lancer weren't paying any attention to her at all. "Hey! I'm talking here! Listen!"

The scepter began to glow as her anger and frustration towards the school grew while Hotep RA flew invisibly behind her as he smirked. "Yes! Let the scepter take you." He encouraged her silently.

Everyone in the crowd continued doing their own business while they continued to ignore and not listen to Tina, finally making her eyes glow red when her anger reached its peak. "I...said...SILENCE!" She smashed the podium to pieces with the scepter, causing everyone to halt what they were doing when they stared at her in stunned silence.

Hotep then dropped his invisibility as everyone gasped in complete shock. "Antony and Cleopatra!" Lancer exclaimed in complete surprise.

Tina glared with absolute anger at everyone in the room. "I AM SO SICK AND TIRED OF NOT BEING LISTENED TO! OF NOT BEING RESPECTED!"

"Um...I think that's your cue!" Sam whispered urgently to Dani.

Dani ducked behind the chairs before she changed into her ghost form and flew to her best friend as she grabbed the scepter and tried to pull it out of her hands, but Tina had a tight grip. "Give me that scepter! NOW!" Dani demanded.

"No! It's mine!" Tina protested rudely as they began to tug for the ancient artifact. "Let go!"

Dani tugged even harder. "TINA!"

Tina's eyes glowed red as the power of the scepter consumed her. "YOU'RE STILL NOT LISTENING TO ME!"

The Scarab Scepter glowed brighter and brighter until Dani suddenly found herself no longer in the auditorium of Casper High, but in some kind of an Egyptian realm in a coliseum. She also found herself on an Egyptian carriage and her hands were tied to a couple of green glowing ropes that were attached to a couple of white horses as they dragged her across the coliseum. Dani also noticed that her ghost jumpsuit has changed as well: her white collar, gloves, boots, belt, and her DP ghost emblem were now all golden, and so was her headband. She was also wearing some green bracelets on her wrists, upper arms, ankles, and upper thighs, and even had a few green beads on her collar. She even had a couple of green skirt robes hanging and fluttering from her belt in front and behind her legs.

"Tina? Sam?" Dani called out, still confused by what just happened, until she looked ahead and found a champion in armor with a spiky mallet riding towards her on a carriage as well like he was ready to fight.

Back in the auditorium, everyone continued to remain silent in fear at Tina and Hotep RA after Tina managed to banish Dani like that as she glared at everybody else, showing them that she wasn't done with them yet.

"Let that serve as a warning, to all of you!" She said to all of the students in the assembly before she slammed her scepter to the ground and a heap of blue dark energy surrounded her as she smirked widely.

Everyone braced themselves until they were all suddenly teleported into the same Egyptian realm, wearing different attires. Most of the boys had white cloths as skirts, shirtless, and had bands on her arms and wearing sandals, while the girls wore white cloth dresses instead. Sam's Egyptian clothes looked more formal than the other boy's as his clothes were more designed with golden linings and wore a snake Egyptian crown like he was some kind of second-in-command.

He gasped when he looked around and saw a sphinx that looked exactly like Tina as the ghostly servants bowed to their queen. "All hail the queen!"

Sam turned around and gasped when she saw Tina wearing an black with gold Egyptian queen dress, her hair and bangs were curled up with golden Egyptian designs and a Egyptian-like eyeliner around her eyes, and was missing her glasses. She glared down at her new subjects and servants with the dark Scarab Scepter in her hand and her free hand on her hip.

"From now on, this is my world! And my word is law!" Tina announced out loud while Hotep RA stood beside her and grinned smugly that his plan was working perfectly. Tina then smirked when she raised her specter into the air and she fired magic from it into the sky. She made lightning strike onto the pyramids, making everyone shield themselves as they shouted. "I guess you'll listen to me now."

"Tina, please, this is wrong!" Sam tried to reason, but then glanced down at his new Egyptian clothing. "But the clothes are pretty rad."

Tina pointed her specter towards her friend. "Stand down, Samuel!"

Sam instantly went mad when she called him by his real name. "Samuel?! Nobody calls me that!" He was about to storm up to her to give her a piece of his mind until some guards blocked his way, making him smile nervously. "Except...you."

"Guards, take these drones to work on the sphinx!" Hotep RA ordered the guards before they began to drag everyone, including Sam, to the incomplete sphinx. "Once finished, it will herald the dawning of your new dynasty."

Tina smiled in satisfaction. "This pleases me." She said to her minion.

"Ah, then you will love what else we have for you. Even as we speak, two warriors battle for the honor of being presented before you."

Several miles away behind the sphinx in the coliseum, Dani was still being dragged around in her carriage as the armored champion rode next to her and crashed into her. She gasped before she quickly dodged his mallet when he swung it a few times until he managed to whack her in the face, leaving a few scratches on her cheeks and disoriented her a little.

"I'll have to remember this if I ever do a report on the history of road rage." Dani muttered to herself sarcastically.

The warrior then caught up with Dani's carriage again as he made a spike emerge from his wheel and Dani gasped when he sliced off her wheel, making it lose speed. However, she finally managed to break free from the ropes and flew straight at the warrior and neck locked him tightly. They gasped when they noticed that they were about to crash into a wall, making them clench their eyes tightly as they braced themselves before they crashed, leaving the winner unknown for the moment.

Back at the sphinx, everyone struggled with all the bricks and stones as Lancer to pull on a large piece of brick up a slope, but ended up losing his strength while his arms trembled with effort. "Myth of Sisyphus!" He grunted before he slipped right back down from its heavy weight.

Paul and Skye both lifted up three heavy stones together as they strained with effort. "Doing manuel geek we used to reject?! This is supposed to happen until we're like...thirty!" Paul exclaimed at the thought as he sweated from his labor.

"Dude, I don't think we'll even make it to thirty! We're doomed!" Skye exclaimed helplessly.

Sam then came up to the preps with a large bowl of water. "Trust me, I can tell you from experience, we're nowhere near doomed. We just have to buy our time until we figure a way out of this." He said, believing that Dani was also teleported into the Egyptian realm with them and knew that she was the only one who could save everyone and Tina.

Inside the Egyptian castle, Tina sat on the throne when she forced Daph and Kwyn to scrub her feet as she proposed some laws to an Anubis as he wrote them down. However, all of her laws sounded more like for her own personal pleasure instead of the more righteous reasons for her new subjects, so it really did bring out a more darker version of Tina that Dani once hoped wouldn't surface.

"Henceforth, all in the realm shall eat nothing but meat, and all citizens must wear red beanies, including you, handmaidens." Tina declared as she glanced down at the cheerleaders turned to handmaidens.

"She's clearly under a spell." Kwyn muttered quietly to her friend.

"I don't care if she's under some spell, she's dead for this." Daph muttered back before she looked up at Tina, really disgusted by her toenails. "Have you ever heard nail clippers and nail polish?"

"And other index, my queen?" The Anubis wondered.

"Yes, tank top Fridays. It's a good idea for whose time has come." Tina said before she rose from her throne and walked out with Daph and Kwyn following behind her.

The Anubis then walked up to Hotep, looking a little weirded out by the laws Tina has declared. "What should I do about these ridiculous laws?"

"Oh, implement them. Let the child have her moment of glory. Once the sphinx is completed and I have the scepter, this realm shall be mine!" He declared to himself, still desperate to take over the realm once he overthrew Tina.

Several hours later after a lot of hard labor, the sphinx was almost completed since there was only one more piece left to put into place. The sphinx was currently being taken care of by Mr. Lancer, but seemed to have a lot of trouble while the rest of his students took a breather as they put on their red beanies. Trumpets played as the royal carriage arrived, being pulled by more loyal servants. Hotep RA and the Anubis exited the carriage before Tina stepped out last with the Scarab Scepter still in her hand as they all gazed upon the almost completed sphinx.

"It's almost finished, my queen, a true monument to your glory." Hotep told his 'queen' while she remained silent until the same warrior who faced off against Dani in the coliseum arrived before Tina in his battle carriage. "And behold, this masked champion has returned from the Field of Honor, and vanquished the ghost girl in battle!" The masker warrior hopped off the carriage, but it was actually Dani in disguise, but luckily nobody noticed.

Sam ran in front of Tina. "What? Ghost girl?!" He exclaimed in worry before he angrily went to the Dani's face, not really knowing that it was really her. "Where is she?! What did you do to her?!" Hotep snapped his fingers and ordered the guards to dragged Sam away from the 'champion'. "Let me go! Tina, tell them to let me go!"

"Mortal fool! You. Will. Be. SILENT!" Tina exclaimed as she fired some dark energy out of her scepter.

"NO, YOU DID-" Sam was about to shout back, until his face became wrapped by bandages as he muffled in surprise.

Tina then smiled at the 'champion' before her. "Congratulations, warrior, on defeating your ghostly opponent. How did you accomplish that?"

"I just had the advantage of surprise...like I do now!" Dani said as she jumped out of her disguise and snatched the scepter out of Tina's hand before she could even react.

Now that the scepter's magic was finally off of her, Tina was free from its spell as she looked around, dazed and confused. "Where am I? What have I done? And why is everyone wearing a red beanie except you?"

"Long story, and it's not over yet!" Dani got into a fight position before she glared at Hotep RA.

Tina gasped at her 'minion' when she suddenly realized that the mummy ghost has been using her the whole entire time. "She has the specter! SEIZE HER!" Hotep ordered his guards as he pointed at Dani.

Dani quickly flew into the air as the guards hurled spears at her while she managed to dodge them, until one threw a rock with a catapult and hitted her straight into the face, making her drop the scepter. It landed on the ground and accidentally fired a beam as it helped a struggling Lancer finally place the final piece onto the top of the sphinx.

"I've done it! Victory is mine!" He exclaimed in triumph, until a rock smacked him in the face and he fell off the sphinx in dizziness.

Dani acted quickly when she swooped down and snatched the specter, until Hotep elongated his fist and punched her away as he grabbed the scepter instead, sending her tumbling in front of Tina's sphinx. He fired a beam of dark magic at the sphinx, making it come to life as its eyes glowed red, rose from its original position, and it growled ferociously at Dani before she gasped at it. It attempted to stomp on top of her, but she managed to flip away while everyone else ran for their lives. Dani flipped into the air before she fired a couple of ecto blasts at its head, but it did no apparent effect as it continued to growl.

"Oh great, that thing's as hard-headed as Tina was." Dani said before she prepared to take a deep breath.

She inhaled and unleashed her ghostly wail as her sonic moan-scream managed blow most of the guards away, but the sphinx remained still and unfazed, revealing that even the wail was completely useless against it. Dani halted her power and changed back into her human form from most of her energy loss and landed back on the ground on her legs as she groaned. Her human garments were the same white dress cloths the rest of the girls wore when they were teleported into the realm. The sphinx growled when it pounced and whacked Dani several feet away as she yelped and her white dress got caught by the tip of a pyramid.

Tina nervously glanced at Hotep and attempted to run away from him, but he unfortunately noticed. "Don't let her get away!" He ordered his guards before they chased after their 'queen'. He then fired at the hieroglyphs on a wall as he brought a scorpion, an eagle, and a wolf to lift before they hissed, squawked, and howled respectively and made their way towards Dani.

Dani managed to change back into her ghost form and flipped over the pyramid just before the scorpion stuck its stinger at where she was. She began to sprint down the pyramid with the scorpion at her tail as she jumped up, ducked her head, and leaned her hip away while she avoided its stinger, until she jumped into the air and fired a ghost beam at it, vaporizing it into oblivion. Then, the eagle suddenly swooped over her when it grabbed Dani by her shoulders as she shrieked loudly and threw her into the away in the air.

"Dani, help!" Tina pleaded out loud as she continued to run away from the guards who were still chasing after her with their spears in their hands.

Dani fired a beam at the eagle and vaporized it as well, until the wolf howled and grabbed the back of her green skirt robes and she shouted as it dragged her from the sky and across the sand hile it growled. Fortunately, Dani fired a tiny beam from her fingertip and destroyed the wolf before she tumbled across the sand until she sorta bonked into a large rock and regained her air, shrugging off the bump.

Hotep noticed that his guards still haven't caught up with Tina yet, much to his irritation. "I guess I'll have to take care of the queen myself!" He shouted before he flew after her.

"SOMEBODY HELP ME!" Tina exclaimed in fear as she ran even faster away from her former minion.

Luckily, Sam managed to grab one to the mummy ghost by his bandages while Paul held him for support and helped him out. Hotep RA's bandages unwrapped from his skeleton until he crumbled into dust and the Scarab Scepter stuck onto the sand.

Tina smiled and was about to run up to grab the scepter, but unfortunately Hotep immediately regenerated himself back to normal while he laughed. "I...am...RISEN!"

Tina screeched to a halt. "Do you say that _every_ time you wake up?" She asked in annoyance.

"SPHINX! Finish this!" Hotep fired more magic at the living sphinx and Dani halted her flight when it pounced up to her and smacked her away as she slid across the sand near to the very frightened students and teacher.

"Ghost girl! Do something!" Paul pleaded his heroine crush.

"I can't...too powerful!" Dani groaned.

"Okay, _now_ we're doomed." Sam said.

Dani then rose to her feet and walked up to Tina. "We do have one shot at this. Tina, right? You need to talk to that thing, command it to stop."

Tina made a look like her best friend was talking crazy. "Me? Are you nuts? The scepter controls it!" She pointed out.

"It can control it, that might be true…" The sphinx suddenly stomped from behind Dani and growled, making her jump a little. "But maybe it's loyal to the queen and for now that's you, it might listen to you."

Tina then glared and crossed her arms as she turned her back bitterly. "Somebody should've."

Dani looked down in regret that Tina has made a good point right there that she has been ignoring her best friend a lot lately. "I know...and I'm sorry."

Tina smiled a little as she accepted her apology before she gulped nervously. "Well...here goes nothing." She walked up to the sphinx as her legs trembled with fear and she cringed as it roared at her face. "Uh...heal?"

Tina shielded herself as it growled and she yelped, but then it didn't attack her when it suddenly healed like a dog and panted happily. Dani was right all along, the scepter could control it, but it's still loyal to its queen that it represented.

Hotep's eyes went wide when he witnessed this. "What?! No! SPHINX, DESTROY HER!" Hotep commanded before he fired more magic from the scepter at the sphinx, making it turn evil again as it growled at Tina again, but she remained unfazed and she stood her ground.

"Hello, queen talking here! Be still, my sphinx! Lay down!" The sphinx immediately turned happy again before it rolled onto its back and wagged its tail.

"How is this possible?! I control the scepter!"

However, Dani quickly flew up and snatched dark magical artifact out of his hand. "Not anymore, dusty!" She retorted before she looped around in the air and delivered a rookie to the mummy ghost, sending him flying across the sand.

Hotep slid to the feet of a very angry Tina, who had her arms crossed as she glared at her former minion before he rose to his feet and stuttered nervously to his 'queen'. "Shall I-uh...uh-I-I'll grape you, my lady, o-o-or smite thy foes?"

"Nah, I got a better idea." Tina said as she smirked at Hotep RA. "Hey, sphinxy, sick him!" Hotep immediately ran away while he screamed when the sphinx growled at him and chased him at his tail. The mummy ghost continued to shout as he ran into the Egyptian city as the sphinx pounced around and crashed around while Dani overlooked the damage caused by the sphinx.

"Well, now I know why they call these things 'ruins'." She said to herself before she landed beside Tina as Sam walked up to them, looking impressed.

"Nice work, Tina." Sam said to Tina.

"Thanks, mortal fool." She said, only to earn an angry glare from her Egyptian-dressed gothic friend. "Oh, come on! Kidding!"

"I gotta admit it was pretty cool you got that sphinx to listen to you without this stupid scepter." Dani said as she gestured to the scepter in her own hand.

"Yeah, but I'm much more commanding _with_ the scepter." Tina then snatched the Scarab Scepter away from Dani and ran off.

"Tina, no!"

When Dani thought Tina was gonna get controlled again, she raised the Scarab Scepter into the air as its energy surrounded her. "Which is why I say we all go back to the school debate, and nobody remembered this except me, Dani, and Sam!" And then she slammed the scepter to the sand and created a bright flash.

Tina teleported herself and the others back to the Casper High auditorium, now in their normal clothing and Dani was back in her human form. Everyone had no memories about what had happened like they had never been sent into an Egyptian realm, governed by a power-hungry Tina.

"Nice one, I'll take this now." Dani said as she snatched the Scarab Scepter out of Tina's hand.

"Mr. Manson, Ms. Fenton, back to your seats. This is not a group debate." Lancer said sternly.

"Give it to them, Tin. I gotta get this scepter back to the museum."

"Just wait, it won't be long." Tina said as she walked up to the podium. "Friends, classmates, and band geeks who I never associate with, I'm conceding the election to Daph! Somehow, being in charge just doesn't appeal to me anymore." Tina made a look like she did something she regretted, and now she felt like she was no better than Daph could be after her experience as being a queen, using her own power for her own personal pleasure instead of the more righteous reasons a real leader should really wield with. Dani and Sam both smiled proudly at her decision, and also happy she has finally learned her lesson about being in charge.

"Well, I guess that's it then. Daphne Baxter, you win by default!" Lancer announced to the cheerleader captain.

"YES! As my first law, I'd like to propose nerd-harassing Fridays!" Daph announced on the microphone before all the students cheered.

"Couldn't she have said tank top instead? How hard is that?" Tina asked her friends as they all walked off the stage.

"Tina, thanks for bailing us out. The sphinx made a _much_ better listener than Sam and I have been lately." Dani said with gratitude.

"We'll do a better job from now on." Sam added with his arms crossed.

"You know, you really should. Like Dani said, I'm a girl worth listening to. I'm smart, I'm pretty, a kicking beanie, and my idea to use technology as a campaign was top notch." Tina said, but as she spoke, Dani and Sam both gave each other looks of annoyance before they walked away out of the school to make their way back to the museum, leaving Tina to talk to herself while she continued and pulled out some of her tech. "I mean, look at this stuff, it was handmade in Japan."

Daph and Kwyn were walking by as they admired Daph's new student class president medal, but then they froze when they overheard what Tina just said. "Did you say handmaiden?" They asked in unison before they glared at the techno-geek.

"Why does that suddenly make me what to beat her up?" Daph asked angrily before they stormed up to the techno-geek girl and went to her face, surprising her a little. "Did you just call us handmaidens, Foley?!"

"And why do I feel like I know what your feet smell like?" Kwyn asked, looking a little disgusted.

"Stupid scepter! I specifically asked for a _total_ mind wipe! Why doesn't anyone listen?!" Tina muttered angrily before she ran away and tossed her tech in the air to catch up with her friends. "Hey, guys, wait up!" Daph and Kwyn both shouted angrily and in full-on fury as they chased after Tina while they exited Casper High.


	16. Masters of All Times

**Season 2 Episode 16**

Masters of All Times

"It's Time for HORROR!"

It was a normal, quiet afternoon at Amity Park and the weekend has finally arrived for the students of Casper High. The three best friends, Dani Fenton, Sam Manson, and Tina Foley, were all pigging out at their favorite fast food hangout restaurant, the Nasty Burger, for a satisfying afternoon snack without a care in the world.

"Ah, Nasty Burger." Dani sighed to both of her best friends after she drank some of her soda. Tina was leaning and relaxing against her seat with her stomach bulged out a little from all of her burgers and fries while Sam chewed on some of his salad. "Our safe haven, away from the worries of-"

However, Dani's relaxation was cut short when her older brother, James, suddenly barged into the restaurant with an urgent look on his face. "Dani, run!" He warned before he ran to her table.

Dani faced him in confusion. "Run? Why should I…"

She faltered when her answer came in person as her parents, Matt and Jackie Fenton, barged into the fast food restaurant as well, wearing some goofy 80s clothing while Jackie held a radio over her shoulder. "DUDE!" They said in unison to the customers. All of the teenagers gasped at the sight of the adults dressed in 80s clothes while Dani stared at them in surprise until everyone in the building began to laugh hysterically at the weirdly dressed couple.

James slid next to Sam and tried to hide himself under the table as he peeked his eyes over the edge in embarrassment. "If anyone asks, I'm related to you." James mumbled to Sam.

"Okay, but you're gonna have to be a lot less cheery." Sam said as he crossed his arms and gave James his signature stare.

Jackie and Matt then approached to their daughter's table, ignoring the hysterics happening in the restaurant. "We're, like, totally late for 80s night at the Material Grill." Jackie said in her best 80s talk.

"But you, like, totally forgot your purse, kid." Matt added as he handed Dani, who had her head buried under her hands in embarrassment, her blue purse.

"Uh...thanks." Dani mumbled as she slumped and frowned even more in embarrassment as she took her purse.

"Don't mention it, we love you, kid!" Jackie said.

Matt suddenly gave his youngest daughter a big, bone crushing hug while she groaned for air and she glanced at her brother as she scowled. "If I pass out, I give you permission to _not_ resuscitate me!" James tried to hide his face by opening up a menu.

Jackie then turned on the 80s music on her radio. "Come on, Matthew! Let's crank up the tunes and moonwalk outta here!"

Matt released Dani, making her breath heavily, and he joined his wife. "Oh, just like our college days!" He said before they moonwalked away from the table and did the robot dance.

Dani facepalmed herself when she became even more embarrassed. "Cheer up, Dani, I'm sure there's a couple of kids at school who didn't see that." Sam said reassuringly to his friend.

Mikey suddenly slid up with a video camera in his hands and a bright smile. "Whoa, this one's going straight on the internet!" He exclaimed.

Dani pounded her fist on the table as she shouted in frustration before she stormed away from her table. "Dani, wait!" Sam and Tina called out to her in unison before they followed her to the back of the Nasty Burger.

Dani stopped and crossed her arms, looking sick and tired of her parents embarrassing her all the time. The hunting ghost thing she has gotten used to, but now they had to walk into a Casper High hangout restaurant to show off their college styles with bad 80s music.

"Just once, I'd like to know what it's like to live in a normal family!" Dani exclaimed with her fists clenched.

"Which you never will, so long as you're Jackie Fenton's daughter." The trio gasped when they heard Vladia Plasmius, Dani's archenemy and an old 'friend' of her parents'. They glanced up when they saw her in her ghost form as she stood on a street light before she descended off and landed in front of Dani.

Dani rolled her eyes in annoyance while Sam and Tina remained silent and glared at the villainess woman. "Great, more weirdness from my parents' college days." She changed into her ghost form and glared at her archenemy, wondering why she would fly all the way from Madison, Wisconsin to her own hometown. Probably to finish up what she desired, probably to kill her mother, steal her father from her mother, or try to take herself as her own daughter/successor again, or maybe all of them. "What do you want with me this time, Plasmius?"

Instead of raising to her feet, Vladia groaned in pain as she held onto her face and remained on her fours before she changed back to her human form.

"The ecto-acne...it's back." She removed her hand from her face, revealing that she had large red bumps all over her face and she looked horrible when she held out her hand towards Dani in plead while it trembled in weakness. "Please help me."

Dani, Sam, and Tina all gasped in horror at the sight of her hideous face until they glared at her again.

"Help _you_? Yeah, right." Sam scoffed sarcastically as he crossed his arms in disapproval.

"Why would we wanna do that?" Tina demanded.

"I thought you'd never ask." Vladia said as she smirked evilly at the teens.

She held up some kind of cylinder and threw it in front of Sam and Tina's feet as purple smoke emerged from it, covering them from view as they coughed. Dani was about to walk through the smoke to help her friends, until Vladia grabbed her ankle, making her turn sharply around as she glared down at the billionairess half-ghost woman.

"Help me find a cure or my fate is theirs." She said before she immediately fell unconscious from exhaustion and weakness.

Dani gasped when she turned back to her friends just as the smoke cleared and showed Tina and Sam coughing. They revealed their faces and they had large red bumps like Vladia's. Dani stared at them in horror when she realized that her archenemy has infected her best friends with ecto-acne and that she was blackmailing her into finding a cure by infecting her closest friends as well to make sure she had no other choice.

* * *

Theme Song:

(She's a phantom)

(Dani Phantom, Phantom, Phantom)

Yo, Dani Fenton, she was just fourteen  
When her parents built a very strange machine  
Designed to view a world unseen

(She's gonna catch 'em all, cause she's Dani Phantom)

When it didn't work, her folks, they just quit  
Then Dani took a look inside of it  
There was a great, big flash, and everything changed  
Her molecules got all rearranged

(Phantom, Phantom)

When she first woke up, she realized she had snow white hair, and glowing green eyes  
She could walk through walls, disappear, and fly  
She was much more unique than the other gals  
And it was then that she knew what she had to do  
She had to stop all the ghost that were coming through  
She's there to fight, for me and you!

(She's gonna catch 'em all, cause she's Dani Phantom)  
(She's gonna catch 'em all, cause she's Dani Phantom)  
(She's gonna catch 'em all, cause she's _Dani Phantom_ )

* * *

Sam and Tina both screamed at the sight of their faces that were now infected with ecto-acne, all thanks to Vladia while Dani grabbed her unconscious body as she tried to shake her awake.

"Vladia, wake up! Tell me there's antidote! Tell me you're bluffing! Tell me anything, just wake up!" Dani demanded as she held her by her collar.

"BACK OFF, GHOST!" Jackie demanded as Dani turned her head and then she suddenly got blasted away from Vladia by some green foam, sending her shouting and crashing onto a pile of crates. Jackie and Matt ran up to the back of the Nasty Burger with Ecto-Foamers in their hands. "Nobody slaps around Jackie Fenton's college gal!"

James ran out of the building in front of his parents in concern. "Dani!" He exclaimed in worry before he cringed when he forgot his parents were behind him, but he quickly covered up what he just said. "...must be around here somewhere! I'll go look for her!" He pointed over his shoulder and bolted away.

Jackie and Matt faced to Dani again, but their eyebrows rose in surprise when they saw that the ghost girl was already gone without a trace. Matt gasped in worry as they both kneeled over Vladia in concern as Jackie poked her forehead. "Vladia...are you alright?"

"Found her!" James walked back outside the Nasty Burger with Dani walking beside him in her human form.

"Thanks for finding me!" Dani said innocently to her brother in a singsong voice with her hands behind her back and tipped on her toes briefly.

"Whoa!" Jackie said when she and Matt noticed Sam and Tina's conditions. They saw that they, too, had ecto-acne and were beginning to feel very tired and weak already from the disease.

Mat walked over to his daughter's friends and checked on their faces, but he knew it was already confirmed: Vladia, Sam, and Tina all were infected with a bad case of ecto-acne. "We have an outbreak of ecto-acne...and there's only one place on Earth that knows how to treat ecto-acne!" Matt said as he made a determined face before his wife gave him a thumbs up in agreement.

"Please say hospital, please say hospital, please say hospital…" Dani pleaded to herself.

Unfortunately, fate wasn't on Dani's side when all of the Fentons made their home, Fenton Works, into a bio-hazardous location with their entire house all wrapped up in an orange tent and began to treat Vladia, Sam, and Tina inside to find themselves a cure for them.

"Why couldn't he say hospital?" Dani asked, sounding miffed.

The entire Fenton Family have changed into some hazmat suits to protect themselves from breaking out as well. James was rubbing Sam's forehead in concern, Dani was scanning Tina's face for any analyses and for the cause of the outbreak, while Jackie and Matt both checked their three patients' vital infos and hoping to find a cure for this terrible disease.

Vladia groaned weakly when she began to stir awake. "Hey, everyone! She's awake!" Matt announced as he began to dab her head with a wet towel.

"Ah, Matthew, I knew you wouldn't let me down." Vladia said delightedly with a smile, but only to earn another weird look from Matt before he returned to work. The billionairess then grinned cleverly and evilly at Dani. "It's almost like you didn't have a choice." Dani growled angrily at her archenemy before she stormed away.

"Looking good, Vladia!" Jackie said to Vladia, but her smile dropped when she turned her attention back to the monitors as they began to beep and saw that her vitals were dropping slowly. "Oh, who am I kidding? You're a goner."

Tina suddenly sat up from her bed in shock. "WHAT?! I can't be a goner! I haven't even dated a prep yet!" She exclaimed in fright.

"Trust me, you're never gonna live that long." Sam said to her with a sarcastic frown, making Tina groan as she flopped back down onto her bed in weakness.

"There has to be _something_ we could do for them!" Dani said urgently to her parents, desperately wanting to help her friends (but obviously not for Vladia).

Matt sighed in agreement, but looked very troubled as he checked his computers for some valuable information for a possible cure. "I wish I could, Dani, but I still can't identify the ecto-impurities that are _causing_ the lethal acne." He replied.

"LETHAL?!" Sam and Tina exclaimed in shock before they and James glared angrily at Vladia, who only grinned casually as she sat up.

"Ah, life is so unfair, and for you two, growing shorter." She said to Sam and Tina, until Dani suddenly grabbed her by her jacket and went face-to-face with her aggressively, but Vladia's smile didn't drop like she wouldn't care if she harmed a couple of teenagers who were close to her archenemy, even having no qualms whatsoever.

"I swear if they find a cure, I'm gonna make you wish they hadn't!" Dani growled angrily.

"Oh, good one! I swear I get chills when you get do dramatic, but if I were you, I'd focus more on saving your friends." Vladia smiled even more as she glanced at Tina and Sam who were breathing heavily and shivering respectively. "They're running out of time, you know."

Dani allowed her words to sink in when she heard a valuable word. "Time?" She then smiled with an idea. " _That_ gives me a great idea…"

Dani quickly traveled into the Ghost Zone to find an old ally of hers who helped her once before: Clockwork, the Master of Time. She arrived at his clock tower deep in the realm of the endless void as she explained to him her idea, but he calmly admitted it was a terrible plan.

"No, it's a horrible idea." Clockwork said with his usual calm voice while his arms were crossed. "I'm the master of time, not the master of miracle cures."

"Please, send me back in time to my parents' college days, Clockwork. I can prevent the accident that gave Vladia her original break of ecto-acne... _and_ her ghost powers." Dani pleaded.

"Changing the past can have _dire_ consequences. Are you willing to take that risk?" Clockwork changed into his child form.

Dani looked at the window and saw her best friends dying from their ecto-acne as they slept on their beds in Fenton Works. "Clockwork, I was about to lose my friends once, and I don't want to risk losing them again, and...I don't want to make the same mistake I once bestowed upon them." She turned her attention back to the time ghost. "Please? Sam and Tina are my best friends and...I don't have much of a choice."

"You always have a choice, Dani Phantom, but since you insist on learning things the hard way…" Clockwork changed into his elder form as he opened a time portal to the 80s, back to her parents' college days, the day Vladia had her accident. Dani gave one last doubtful look to the time ghost before she flew through the portal. "...try not to destroy the past."

* * *

Dani was teleported into the 80s, twenty years in the past before her present. She found herself hiding behind a sign that read 'the University of Wisconsin' and saw students dressed in 80s clothes as they chatted, danced in their style, and took photos of themselves.

"Destroy the past? And what, lose all this culture?" Dani asked herself sarcastically.

"Totally awesome outfit, girl." A random 80s boy said to her as she turned to him and gave her a thumbs up before he walked away.

"Oh great, I blend." Dani then laughed a little. "Well, I guess it beats people thinking I'm a…" Dani faltered when she noticed a notification board and pulled out a flyer. She read it and realized it was an invite for anyone who wished to see the experimenting on the very first proto-portal, and she knew that was where she will find her parents...and Vladia.

Dani phased into the science room and found the younger versions of her parents and Vladia (still fully human since the experiment hasn't even began yet, and her hair was still black). She noticed that Vladia was staring romantically at Matt as he pressed some buttons on a small pad that was attached to the machine.

"Matthew, there's something I've been wanting to tell you for a long time…" Vladia began, giving her the goo-goo eyes.

"One second, Vladia." Matt interrupted before looking over to Jackie. "Jackie, did you remember to fill the filtrator with Ecto-Purifier?"

"On it, Matty!" Jackie said, but she was reading off her clipboard when she didn't notice that she grabbed a can of diet cola instead.

Dani gasped when she saw her empting the entire can into the portal's filtrator. Jackie noticed that Matt was staring at her lovingly before she gave him the same look.

Vladia, however, looked away and crossed her arms in jealousy before she walked over to the proto-portal as she inspected it, but looked very doubtful about the device. "I'm telling you, Jackie, it won't work." Vladia said irritably.

"Quit your nagging, V-girl, it totally will! This proto-portal is guaranteed to bust open the wall into the ghost dimension!" Jackie said with confidence as she pounded her fist into her palm.

As Vladia leaned to the device to take a closer look at it, Jackie grabbed the remote that would activate the machine while Matt examined the paper analyses. He made a perplexed face as he turned to Jackie. "Jackie, these calculations aren't right." He noticed.

"BUNSEYE!" Jackie didn't listen to him when she flipped the remote's switches as the filtrator began to shake up while the portal began to glow.

Like what should have happened, the blast headed straight for Vladia, but Dani quickly swooped in and shoved Vladia out of the way as Jackie and Matt scattered out of the way. The energy beam ricocheted off a blackboard, a trophy, and then a computer before it headed straight for Matt. Luckily, Vladia managed to get to her feet and shoved him out of the way when the beam blasted at something else in a flash of light.

"Vladia...you...saved my life." Matt said to her as he slowly smiled in gratitude.

"Yes, I did, didn't I?" She said as she smiled warmly.

Dani saw her accomplishment as she smiled to herself. "No ecto-acne, no Plasmius...mission accomplished." She said. Clockwork watched the whole thing from his tower and he pressed on his staff and teleported Dani back to her own timeline, where she found herself back at Amity Park. "Back home and no quarantine tent, which means everyone is alright." Dani opened her eyes and gasped in shock when she found her house with no OP Center and no 'Fenton Works' sign. She quickly changed back to human form and ran inside the building and saw that the entire house was completely trashed and wasted, and there wasn't a single family photo anywhere and it was officially freaking her out. "Mom?! Dad?! James?!"

She suddenly heard footsteps approaching when she turned and saw an angry Jackie towering over her, her face covered with ecto-acne. "Nobody tresspasses Jackie Nightingale's property!" She exclaimed.

"Mom! Relax!"

Jackie gave her a look like she has never seen Dani in her entire life. " _Mom_? I don't have a daughter, I'm single." She then looked down sadly. "Bitterly, bitterly single."

"You are? And your maiden name is _Nightingale_? Gee...that explains a lot." Dani also wondered what her mother's original surname was, but what really confused her was that she used that instead of Fenton, like she wasn't Jackie Fenton at all.

Jackie overheard her mutter when she got angry again. "What?!"

"Nothing! Nothing!" Dani then finally noticed that her face was covered with ecto-acne, which confused her even more when she cocked an eyebrow. "I-is that ecto-acne?"

"It's a condition...that you shouldn't know about!" Jackie suddenly grabbed Dani by her shoulders and lifted her in the air and demanded an explanation. "How do you know about ecto-acne?! TALK!"

Dani was now getting more frightened and confused by her mother's attitude. "I'm...your daughter! I know all about the accident in Wisconsin years ago...that shouldn't have happened."

Jackie glared at her bitterly. "Oh, it happened alright." She roughly threw Dani onto the floor as she grunted. "And my life went straight down the flusher from that day on!"

White rings appeared at her torso and intersected her body as Dani stood to her feet and rubbed her head before she gasped when she saw that her mother has turned into a pudgy version of Plasmius, and she realized that she was half-ghost. Jackie growled angrily as she fired a pink ecto beam at Dani, but thanks to her quick reflexes, she managed to duck in time while it blasted at the wall behind her instead.

"WAIT! It's me! Dani, your daughter!" Dani avoided another beam attack with a yelp as she jumped out of the way and landed on the floor.

"LIES! I DO NOT HAVE A DAUGHTER! And even if I did, I certainly wouldn't name her _Dani_ , that's dumb!"

Dani stood up and narrowed her eyes with provoke. "Okay, I didn't want to do this in front of you, but...going ghost!" She changed into her ghost form before she brought out her Boo-staff and spun it expertly as she got into a defensive pose.

Jackie stared at the girl in surprise. "You're a ghost?" She became angry again. "I HATE GHOSTS!" She threw an ecto ball at Dani, who deflected it away with her staff before she ran across the living room, avoiding her beams before she flew into the air and stared down at her alternative mother.

"I don't understand, that's _got_ to be Mom." Jackie fired more beams, but missed Dani completely with terrible aim. "She aims like Mom."

"If it wasn't for ghosts, I would have never lost the love of my life!" Jackie suddenly flew up to the air and grabbed Dani as she yelped. Then the obese ghost woman threw her through the floor as Dani screamed while she crashed through the floor from Jackie's super strength and crash landed in the lab.

"Oh, this is bad. I gotta get back to Clockwork and change this." Dani deactivated her staff and gasped when she saw that there was no ghost portal at the end of the lab. "No portal?" She spotted the same old proto-portal from the college in the past, now dirty and covered in cobwebs. "Okay, maybe I can squeeze through this stupid thing."

She suddenly spotted something behind it, and saw a newspaper about Matt Fenton marrying Vladia Masters and they became a new dairy couple while Vladia's name was changed to Fenton. Dani realized what Clockwork meant by her learning the hard way that changing the past could have dire consequences. Her meddling has made Matt marry Vladia instead and that only left Jackie alone and half-ghost instead, and that she ruined her own mother's life.

"I didn't destroy the past...I destroyed the _present_!" Dani exclaimed with wide eyes before she ripped the newspaper and examined it urgently. "Mr. and Mrs. Fenton?! Vladia...a _Fenton_?!"

Dani gasped when Jackie phased right into the basement. "Say goodbye-" She shouted as she raised her energized fist, but faltered when Dani covered her face with the newspaper, making her calm down. "Goodbye...it seems all I ever do is say goodbye." She landed next to Dani as she stared at the newspaper article sadly.

"Mom...uh, Jackie, please just tell me what happened. I mean…" Dani smiled casually as she shrugged. "I'd love to hear you blabber on about the glory days."

Jackie stared at her before she looked down and thought to herself. "Well, my cat Jameson won't listen anymore. Well, it was about twenty years ago…"

* * *

As Jackie explained twenty years ago when Dani meddled, Vladia pushed Matt out of the way from the energy blast from the malfunctioning proto-portal.

"Vladia...you...saved my life." Matt said in gratitude.

"Yes, I did, didn't I?" She said, smiling at him.

They suddenly heard Jackie screaming as she revealed her face to be covered in ecto-acne as she freaked out. "I'm...I'm hideous! HIDEOUS!" She exclaimed, making Vladia and Matt both gasp in horror as Jackie ran away and they both held onto each other, both looking terrified at Jackie's face.

 _ **Jackie (Voiceover):**_

 _I may have lost Matthew Fenton that day, but I gained ghost powers...and twenty seven pounds._

Jackie, in her ghost form, looked down at her hands as they produced pink ecto-energy before she phased through the floor and out of sight.

 _After that, I tried finding my place in the world. First, as a ghost fighting superheroine...that didn't work out_.

Jackie chased after a ghost running across the street before it hid behind a policeman as he revealed to Jackie that the ghost was only an innocent child wearing a bed sheet costume. The other kids laughed hysterically at her, making her look embarrassed by her screw up.

 _Then again, I probably shouldn't have made my debut on Halloween_.

Jackie phased herself into the house that should have been Fenton Works (since the original owner fearfully sold his house and ran away). Jackie looked out the window in despair and frustration.

 _No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't get rid of my ghost half, the half I knew Matthew would never accept. Then I heard he married Vladia Masters and I just gave up_.

* * *

Dani stared at her mother, who looked very depressed. Although she did look almost like Vladia Plasmius, Jackie was no billionairess since it appeared she never stole any money with her powers, and she actually wished to rid herself of them, after she idiotically made a fool of herself and was afraid Matt would never accept her. She didn't even appear to even have a grudge on Vladia for marrying Matt, like she was just allowing Matt and Vladia to be with each other, but she was still in love with Matt and wanted his love and acceptance. Dani could understand that feeling pretty well, she has always felt like that all the time since the day _she_ became half-ghost that she was afraid that her parents would never accept her. And it was her fault that she ruined her mother's life, all because she prevented Vladia from becoming half-ghost like she was supposed to.

"Oh man...I'm so sorry. This is all my fault." Dani said as she looked down in shame.

"What are you bothering on about?" Jackie asked her in confusion as she cocked an eyebrow. Not looking up at Jackie, Dani pulled out her purse and gave it to her as she stared at the family picture of Jackie herself with Matt, and what caught her eyes was that they had two kids with them that she didn't recognize (but she has seen Dani in her human form earlier). "What...what is this?"

"Your family...with Matt Fenton. Vladia wasn't the one who was supposed to marry Matt, _you_ were. I went back in time, changed one little moment in the past, and...messed everything up. I'm such an idiot." She turned back to Jackie, who was growling angrily as her fist trembled, making Dani panic a little. "But I-I-I can fix this! I just need to find a working portal-"

"MORE LIES!" Jackie duplicated herself into three as Dani gasped before the obese ghost woman blasted the ghost girl straight out of the house and sent her crashing into the Amity Park welcome sign and collapsed onto the roof. She looked up and saw the three Jackies flying out of the house until she quickly turned herself invisible. Luckily, Jackie couldn't see her since she and her duplicates flew away as they began their search.

Once she was gone, Dani dropped her invisibility and stood to her feet. "I have to get into the Ghost Zone and find Clockwork. And if Mom doesn't have a portal, that means I have to find Dad and hope that _he_ does." She then flew off into the sky as she made her way to Madison, Wisconsin.

After about a few hours, Dani finally arrived at Wisconsin and Vladia's castle. She landed near the entrance and changed back to human form, looking kind of exhausted. She has never really flown farther away than her hometown of Amity Park before, and it once took four days for Jackie to drive all the way to Madison from Amity Park, flying for that many hours has drained Dani greatly. She walked up to the front door and knocked before the alternative Fenton couple answered. Dani's eyes went wide at the sight of Matt wearing a blue polo shirt with black pants and a red sweater over his shoulder. Standing beside him was his wife, Vladia Fenton-Masters, looking about the same as Dani remembered her, but her hair was kind of black, but was turning gray from aging.

"How many times do I have to tell you? No free cheese samples!" Vladia exclaimed with her hands on her hips.

"Dad." Dani groaned as she collapsed to her legs from exhaustion.

"Dad?!" Matt and Vladia asked in shock.

They both took Dani into the castle where they gave her some food to eat with most of their dairy products like cheese, ice cream, milk, yogurt, and other different types of dairy food.

"We should call your parents. They must be worried sick." Matt said to the girl as she munched on her cheese.

"My parents are...sort of…" Dani said as she tried to fake some tears and pretended to be sad and that she was an orphan with no family as she bit on her cheese to drown her sadness. "There was an accident." Dani dropped her cheese and sobbed softly in her hands.

Matt and Vladia stared at the girl very concerned that she was crying painfully. Matt walked to Dani and comforted her when he placed his hand on her shoulder and wrapped his arm around her neck, looking pitifully at the girl.

"Oh, you poor thing." Matt said comfortably, and all Dani wanted was to be hugged by her father again.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, my dear." Vladia said sympathetically.

Matt looked at Dani as she sniffed and wiped her eyes. "Is there anything we can do to help? Do you need a place to stay?"

Vladia smiled as Matt stood up as they smiled romantically at each other. "Oh, your kindness knows no bounds, my love."

Vladia was about to kiss Matt until Dani suddenly came in between them and held onto Vladia's lips, not wanting to see her archenemy kiss her father. "Ah, okay! Not with a kid in the room please!" She exclaimed with a look of disgust. "And I know this is gonna be out of nowhere, but...do you guys have a ghost portal by any chance? My parents once told me you guys are very smart with the paranormal."

Matt laughed at her question. "That was true, young lady, but we stopped years ago after that...uh, nevermind." He faltered like it was a more private and secretive subject. "And why would we make a silly thing like a ghost portal?" He said before he looked away nervously like he was trying to keep something.

"Yes, I'm a simple dairy woman, successor to the Wisconsin Dairy King. WE DO NOT DISCUSS GHOSTS IN THE HOUSE!" Vladia snapped angrily as she threw her fists down.

"Then...why do you have an Ecto-Foamer?" Dani asked in confusion as she pointed her thumb at the Foamer gun sticking out of the closet.

Vladia noticed it until she gave her husband a look of suspicion. "What's the meaning of this?"

"Uh...that's my...carpet foamer!" Matt replied nervously before he smiled innocently at his wife. "It eliminates stains, not ghosts. Right, sweetheart?"

Vladia then smiled. "Matthew, can you forgive me for doubting you?"

Matt and Vladia shared a kiss with each other on the lips, that made Dani cringe in disgust as she covered her face behind her hands. "And I thought my real parents were embarrassing...this is _so_ much worse." She muttered to herself.

Later on that night after everyone went to bed, Dani phased out of her room in her ghost form and into the hallway. She remembered most of Vladia's castle since she has been there before when she phased through the floor into where Vladia's ghost lab should be. She then began to phase through wall-to-wall of the lab, but she just realized that it was just an ordinary lab for inventing dairy products.

"Something's wrong here. Even if Dad was crazy enough to marry Vladia, there's no way he would give up ghost hunting to become a milk farmer." Dani said to herself as she leaned on a counter. She suddenly perked up when something clicked in her mind. She phased through the floor and found her father's secret ghost lab as she smiled. "I knew it!" She landed on the floor and began to look around. "Now all I need is…" She turned around and found a working ghost portal when she smiled in triumph and relief. "YES! A portal! I can get back to Clockwork and-"

She suddenly heard a noise as she gasped and turned around when he found Matt in his signature blue jumpsuit and the Fenton Weasel in his hands. "Eat Fenton Weasel, ghost!" He exclaimed as he aimed his vacuum device and began to suck in Dani.

"WAIT! You don't underSTAAAAAAAND!" She shouted before she got completely sucked into the device and Matt walked off.

A few minutes later, Dani woke up and saw that she was out of the Weasel, but found Matt towering over her.

"Oh, you're awake? Good. I've got some questions for ya." Matt said before Dani panicked when she saw that she was restrained to an examination table and couldn't phased through them. Matt started up a machine for dissection as Dani strained with wide eyes. "Let's start with, who are you and why are you snooping around my secret lab?"

He aimed his hose-like device, making Dani panic even more. "Wait, what are you doing?!" He fired a tiny ray and moved it close to her arm. "STOP!"

"Oh, scream all you want, ghost! This lab is totally soundproof...well, it has to be, or my wife would find out about it." He aimed his laser device again at the ghost girl with a demanding glare. "Now I ask you again! WHO ARE YOU?!"

"I'm...your daughter." Matt's eyes went wide and gasped in shock when she said that. "Yours and Jackie Nightingale's."

Matt narrowed his eyes again when she mentioned Jackie's name. "LIAR! I haven't seen Jackie Nightingale in years! She blamed _me_ for the accident the gave her her powers, Vladia told me so. We ran away here to escape her ghostly wraith!"

Dani suddenly realized in her head that, even though Vladia was completely human in this alternate timeline, the old woman was still a liar and that she was probably so obsessed with Matt, she has been controlling him more as an object more than her own husband, even brainwashing him into thinking that Jackie was evil and that she blamed Matt for the accident. Vladia really was a jealous fruitloop, with or without her powers.

"What?! That's a total lie!" Dani protested as she briefly narrowed her eyes. "She's still totally in love with you!"

"It's true, Matthew." Jackie's voice said when Dani and Matt both looked up and saw Jackie Nightingale herself phasing into the lab in her ghost form. "It's always been true."

Matt gasped at her unexpected arrival. "Jackie?!" He said as she landed in front of him while he gave her a look of sad confusion. "But...Vladia told me you never wanted to see me again."

Jackie approached him as she changed back into her human form. "I never stopped wanting to see you, Matt, I...I just couldn't face you as a thing you despise, a ghost. But I had to come, because of _this_." She then handed Matt Dani's purse, showing him their own family picture of the two of them together and that they had two children: a son and a daughter.

He shedded a tear of joy as he stared at the photo. "A family...with you?" Dani smiled at her parents' interaction until Mall pulled Jackie into a tight hug. "Oh, Jackie!" Jackie happily returned the hug as they smiled before they released each other and turned their attentions to Dani. "And that's why you called me Dad at the door!" Matt released her from her restraints as she sat up with a smile. "You must be our daughter from an alternate timeline!"

Jackie, Matt, and Dani all got into a warm family embrace. "The one good thing about having scientist parents, alternate timeline, totally valid excuse." Dani muttered to herself.

They released each other as Jackie pointed at the photo of James. "So, where's our alternate timeline son, Daisy?"

"It's Dani, with an 'I'."

Jackie shrugged a little. "That's still dumb."

Dani chuckled a little, kind of knowing where she got her name from. "That's a little complicated."

Matt typed on his computer on the files of ghosts in the Ghost Zone. "Clockwork, right?" He asked his daughter as he pulled up a file about the ghost of time.

Dani looked mildly amazed. "Wow, you're good."

He then walked to his portal and activated it for his alternate daughter to go through. "You honestly didn't think I'd spend my nights coming up with cheese recipes, did you?"

"Oh, Matt, just think: in another universe, we have two kids to embarrass!" Jackie said to him happily and then turned her attention to Dani. "And a very special and gifted daughter." Dani smiled as she looked touched by her mother's words.

She was about to walk into the Ghost Zone, until she froze when she heard the doors being slid open. "Let's focus on what you're doing in universe, shall we?!" Vladia said angrily as she fried the Ecto-Foamer at Dani, who ducked her head in time before both of her parents gasped at Vladia's discovery of the lab. The old woman didn't look too pleased that her own husband has been secretly inventing ghost hunting weapons behind her back, even though she told him not to. "I knew this wasn't a carpet foamer! You've been experimenting again!"

"Vladia, i-it's not what you think!" Matt said nervously.

"No, Matthew, it's _exactly_ what she thinks!" Jackie said with determination as she held him close to her protectively. "You and I are destined to be together and nothing will keep us apart any longer!" She changed into her ghost form as she glared at Vladia for controlling the man she was destined to marry like an object and brainwashing him by lying to him about Jackie.

"Nothing, except _this_!" Vladia retorted before she angrily fired her Ecto-Foamer at Jackie, sending her to the wall as she stuck onto it, a little dazed.

"Leave her alone!" Dani shouted before she flew into the air and fired her ghost beam at Vladia as she avoided it. She fired more foamer at the ghost girl while she evaded them and one ended up blasting at Matt, sending him crashing onto a console, dazed.

"Oh, sorry, honeypie, my bad."

"DAD!" Dani angrily fired another ghost beam at Vladia as she avoided it again.

"Don't you _ever_ call him that again!" Vladia fired one last ecto-foamer blast at Dani, this time it hitted her dead on as she fell back onto the examination table while the billionairess woman restrained her again. "You have overstayed your welcome, now you're gonna have to leave...molecule by molecule!"

Vladia then began the machine and fired a tiny laser beam up to Dani's arm, not caring for her mercy and had no qualms on killing her. "NO! You don't understand, none of this should be happening!"

"You think I care? I LIKE IT THIS WAY!"

Jackie then roughly shoved Vladia away from Dani, who smiled up at her mother, as the obese half-ghost glared at her former friend angrily. "Get away from my daughter!" She exclaimed to her 'old friend' before she deactivated the laser.

Vladia glared angrily as she got back to her feet and roughly shoved her away. In pure jealousy, she brought out the laser gun and fired the tiny ray at Jackie and even though she brought up a ghost shield, the force was enough to send her across the lab when she crashed into the portal, causing it to beep an alarm. Jackie changed back to her human from as she groaned in weakness and Matt approached her after he recovered himself from Vladia's foamer attack.

"Jackie!" Matt said in worry as he kneeled before her and checked on her.

"It's alright, Matthew...just remember what could've been." Jackie groaned before she collapsed with a heavy groan.

Matt glared angrily at his 'wife', the woman who has been lying and using him while she even loved him more as a servant than a husband. Vladia only smirked that Jackie had collapsed as she approached to the man she loved, ignoring his glare.

"You...despicable...lying...piece of cheese! I WASTED THE BEST YEARS OF MY LIFE WITH YOU!" He exclaimed as he stood up to his feet and had his fists at his sides while he glared angrily at the woman whom he thought was the love of his life.

"Now, Matthew, I may be a lying piece of cheese...but I'm still your wife." Vladia said to him with a smirk, like all she really cared about was being his wife and nothing more than his love.

Her smile dropped when Matt angrily grabbed her by her jacket and lifted her high into the air. "Consider that an annulment: You were never worthy of the name Fenton!" Matt then threw his former wife straight into the Ghost Zone as Vladia shouted with a trembling yelp and hovered into the ghost dimension.

A couple of ghosts growled at her while she smiled nervously at the ectoplasmic beings before her. "Oh...hello! Have I mentioned how much I love ghosts?" The ghosts ignored her as they began to surround her as she shielded herself for the worst. "NOOOOOO!"

Matt noticed that the portal was beeping in alarm as he quickly released Dani from her restraints. "Quick, the portal's overloading! Go back in time! Make sure this never happens! Clockwork will help!"

Dani luckily managed to fly through the ghost portal right before it exploded. She managed to find Clockwork's Tower and pleaded for his help again to restart the timeline before she meddled.

"I will not help." He said as he glared at her.

"But...Sam, Tina...they…" Dani stuttered as she glanced at the time window when it showed Sam, Tina, and Vladia all getting weaker from the ecto-acne as it got worse.

"Need to be cured in the present, not the past." Clockwork changed into a child as he showed her the image of her parents in the college days again. "I can reset time back to the way it was just before you meddled, but that's it."

Dani watched the time portal as he showed her the younger Jackie, Matt, and Vladia in the college days and replayed a scene before Dani meddled in the moment. " _Jackie, did you remember to fill the filtrator with Ecto-Purifier?_ " Younger Matt asked.

" _On it, baby!_ " Younger Jackie said.

Jackie grabbed the can of diet cola instead of the purifier and cluelessly emptied the entire can into the portal's filtrator. Dani suddenly realized that she has finally found the solution for the cure that would help save her friends (and her archenemy, who blackmailed her into helping by affecting her friends in the first place).

"That's it. THAT'S IT!" Dani exclaimed happily as she smiled before walked away while she left the tower to head back to the real world.

After she left, Clockwork secretly smiled like he has been planning this all along, and he knew that the ghost girl certainly had a knack for trying to learn her lessons the hard way.

* * *

Back at Fenton Works, Sam, Tina, and Vladia were all looking a lot worse as they began to feel weaker and weaker when the ecto-acne began to overtake them and it would mean the end of their lives as well.

"Live, Vladia! LIVE!" Jackie exclaimed before she pounded on Vladia's chest and then glanced at Sam and Tina. "Oh, and you, too."

"You know what this means for us." Sam said weakly to Tina as James dabbed his forehead with a wet towel.

"No preps?" She groaned weakly.

"No fifteenth birthday party." Sam turned his head to James as he tried to stay awake. "When you see Dani...tell her…"

"Why don't you tell me yourself?" Dani asked him when she arrived back into the quarantine area inside her house, back in her human form as she smiled.

Matt gasped when he walked up to her with a hazmat suit. "Put on your protective gear! You don't want to catch the ecto-acne!" He said to his daughter with concern.

"Ah, yeah, about that...those ecto-impurities you couldn't identify...would they be consistent with, oh, say...diet cola?" Dani smiled cleverly at her father.

Matt scoffed as he waved his hand. "Don't be silly, that would…" He then checked on his reports and realized that his daughter was telling the truth and that she has found the cure. "Oh, my…"

Matt immediately went to work on mixing up a brand of some Ecto-Purifier as medicine and gave separate cups to her children. Matt gave one for Vladia to drink, Dani gave one for Sam and James gave the last one for Tina as they all gulped down their medicines. In only about a second, all of their bumps have disappeared as they began to regain their strengths, not that they were officially cured from the lethal disease of the ecto-acne.

"Vladia, you're cured!" Jackie exclaimed in relief.

"That's great, Jackie! Now would you please stop pounding on my chest?!" She shouted in annoyance before Jackie ceased punching her as Vladia glared at her in annoyance.

"Sorry, diet soda?" But luckily Jackie noticed that she accidentally picked up ecto-purifier instead when she wasn't looking.

"Dani, how did you know?" Matt asked his daughter proudly.

"There has to be some benefits of being the daughter of the two smartest ghost hunters on the planet." Dani said with her arms crossed as she smiled at her parents. They both smiled at her brightly before they left to go tear everything down.

Vladia sat up as she smirked evilly at her archenemy. "I knew you'd come through, Danielle. All it took was the proper motivation." She said as she glanced at Sam and Tina, who were both sitting up as they glanced back at her in confusion, but they were also deeply angry at her for almost killing them to blackmail their best friend into trying to help her. "Of course I'm still weak beyond measure, so...bygones?"

At that, Dani smirked at Vladia.

A few minutes later, Dani Phantom punched Vladia Plasmius away as she shouted and she flew her way out of Amity Park while she headed back to her home in Wisconsin. Dani dusted her hands in satisfaction while Sam and Tina stood beside her with his arms crossed and her smiling in the sky.

"Bygones." Dani said mostly to herself before she placed her hands on her hips as she smirked at where Vladia flew off to.

Later that night after Dani forced Vladia out of Amity Park, at the Material Grill restaurant, Jackie and Matt have changed back into their 80s clothes as the moonwalked on the dance floor and spun around as old music played.

"We finally got our 80s night out." Matt said as he and his wife continued to dance to the music while everyone watched them.

"You know, it's too bad Vladia had to fly back to Wisconsin so suddenly. She would've loved this place! Right, Dani?" Jackie asked her daughter.

"GNARLY!" Dani exclaimed as she jumped into the dance floor in her 80s clothes and moonwalked past James.

"If anyone asks, I was adopted." James said over the music as he frowned in embarrassment.

Dani leaned to her brother with a smile. "Let's just say I've come to terms with Mom and Dad's past. I wouldn't change it again, even if I could." Dani spun around and moonwalked along with her parents as everyone continued watching them.

"Forget the internet, this is going on pay-per-view!" Mikey said as he held out his video camera and recorded the entire Fenton family (minus James) dancing together.


	17. Kindred Spirits

**Season 2 Episode 17**

Kindred Spirits

"It Will Leave You Feeling All GOOEY Inside!"

"File 10406VM" Vladia Plasmius commanded in her dark lab.

A screen showed a video footage of Vincent Gray (in his old, original suit before Dani destroyed and Technus replaced it with an upgraded one) firing his bazooka at Dani Phantom, who was in her ghost form, and she charged straight at Vincent as she dodged his attacks and began energizing her hands.

"Stop." Vladia said and the screen paused. "Analysis." The screen began to scan Dani as it showed her heat signature and her x-rays. "File 10406VX." A screen popped up showing Vincent and Dani coming to each other aggressively before it paused. "Stop, analysis. File 1874IM, analysis." Vladia pulled up a file on Dani flying across the air before information appeared.

Vladia continued to open files about her archenemy, Dani, all about her likes, dislikes, personality, powers, fighting style, weapons, and pretty much everything Vladia managed to recover from the girl. "File 2416SM, stop. File 3299IM, stop, analysis. Conclusion?"

All of the computers loaded the information Vladia has completed until five images of Matt Fenton's faces appeared on the screens. " _I'm sorry, sweetheart, inconclusive data. Experiment cannot be completed without mid-morph sample_." He said happily as he showed the images of Dani in her human form and ghost form, but nothing in the middle.

Vladia scoffed. "Bah! The equipment I gave Vincent to _fight ghosts_ has been monitoring Danielle for months, and I'm _still_ missing the one piece I need!" She snapped her fingers before three containment chambers began to open, revealing a large female hulk-like ghost, a bed sheet ghost, and a tiny green orb as they lined up before Vladia as she hovered before them. "You know what to do."

"Yes, mother…" The three ghosts moaned before they flew away for their mission.

Vladia smiled a little. "Mother...I do so love that." She then turned her attention to the Matt Fenton on screen. "Now say it again, the way I programed you to."

" _Jackie Fenton is an idiot, I am glad I serve you._ " He said happily before more screens of Matt began popping up. " _Jackie Fenton is an idiot, I am glad I serve you_."

Vladia cackled evilly into the heavens and prepared her next scheme against her archenemy, Dani Phantom, and for her mysterious ultimate goal.

* * *

Theme Song:

(She's a phantom)

(Dani Phantom, Phantom, Phantom)

Yo, Dani Fenton, she was just fourteen  
When her parents built a very strange machine  
Designed to view a world unseen

(She's gonna catch 'em all, cause she's Dani Phantom)

When it didn't work, her folks, they just quit  
Then Dani took a look inside of it  
There was a great, big flash, and everything changed  
Her molecules got all rearranged

(Phantom, Phantom)

When she first woke up, she realized she had snow white hair, and glowing green eyes  
She could walk through walls, disappear, and fly  
She was much more unique than the other gals  
And it was then that she knew what she had to do  
She had to stop all the ghost that were coming through  
She's there to fight, for me and you!

(She's gonna catch 'em all, cause she's Dani Phantom)  
(She's gonna catch 'em all, cause she's Dani Phantom)  
(She's gonna catch 'em all, cause she's _Dani Phantom_ )

* * *

It was a quiet, peaceful day at Amity Park and the two best friends, Sam Manson and Tina Foley, decided to head to the mini golf course for a few competitive shots. Sam swung his golf ball as it made its made to the hole, only to be blocked by the windmill as it rotated and stopped it from going through the hole through it.

Sam frowned and slammed his club on the grass in frustration. "Darn it!" He exclaimed.

"Eighteenth hole, Sam. I beat you here, I win." Tina said as she walked past him with a smile, making him growl in annoyance. Tina's hole was right beside the last hole and just before she could tap it to the hole, the ball suddenly became intangible and the club swung right through it, making Tina gasp.

Sam smiled. "That's a one…" Tina tried again, but ended phased right through again. "And two...three…" She swung harder as it continued phasing right through while Sam smiled in victory. "Four...and five! Ha!"

Tina growled in frustration before she tried to reach for her ball, but it turned intangible again as her best friend, Dani (who was currently in ghost form), phased through the grass, holding the golf ball. "Boo…" She said as she smiled innocently.

Tina jumped and shouted in surprise before she frowned at her mischievous friend. "Dani, knock it off!" She said to her.

"Yeah, you were supposed to be here an hour ago!" Sam said in agreement before he smiled at Tina again. "By the way, that still counts."

Dani phased her head through the grass and out of sight as she dropped the ball and it rolled to their feet. "Sorry I was late." Dani said while she changed back to human form and walked out from behind some fake rocks and placed her hands on her hips, looking proud of herself for something. "But you'll be happy to know that the Ghost King won't...be…" She faltered when she noticed that neither Sam nor Tina were buying her excuse since they frowned at her skeptically. Dani rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly. "Okay, I overslept."

Sam scoffed in annoyance. "Dani, you have got to start being a little more considerate." He said to her.

"Yeah, girl. Lately, you've been treating us like sidekicks instead of friends." Tina said as she and Sam frowned at her again. "And when you get into a fight, _we're_ the ones who take the beating."

"Oh, come on! Name one time." Dani challenged her friends as she crossed her arms.

* * *

Sam and Tina began to list all the times Dani has been a little inconsiderate with her friends and letting them get hurt a little while she managed to get away easily, but her friends...not so much. They began a few days ago when Skulker was stealing some money in a molasses factory, but Skulker fired some rocket missiles at the trio, but even though Dani turned intangible, the rockets made the entire factory explode molasses as Sam and Tina got covered from head to toe as they glared annoyingly at Dani, who smiled at them nervously.

Then there was the time when Dani asked her friends to help pull Cuja into the Ghost Zone. She suck her head out and panted happily before she licked Sam and Tina while Dani remained intangible, leaving her friends to be covered in dog saliva, much to their disgust. They glared at Dani again as she smiled nervously at them again.

Then finally, during the battle with the Lunch Lady (who was in her gigantic meat monster form) raised a foot and threatened to stomp onto the trio, but even though Dani managed to fly out of the way, Sam and Tina were so luckily since they weren't as fast as Dani and that left them to get covered in meat.

* * *

"Okay, okay, I get it! I said one time!" Dani interrupted her angry friends. "I'll try to be a little more considerate." Her ghost sense suddenly went off as she gasped before she narrowed her eyes in alarm. "Starting tomorrow."

All the people in the golf course began to scream in terror as they ran for their lives, but one tripped over when the bed sheet ghost hovered above him, moaning like a stereotypical ghost. It turned and found Dani charging at it in her ghost form before she grabbed it and shoved it into a course setting.

"What kind of ghost haunts a miniature golf course?" Tina wondered in confusion.

"Well, there is a Box Ghost. Obviously, all the good haunts have been taken." Sam complemented.

There were various beatings happening inside the setting until Dani get thrown out as she shouted and tumbled back out to the course. The bed sheet ghost flew out of the setting, but Dani saw it coming as she flew up and began to punch its face before they spun around once, and then she finally punched it away as it crashed into a windmill, looking disoriented. Dani towered over the ghost and laughed that the ghost was wearing a bed sheet.

"Seriously, a bed sheet? What have you got under there?" She asked it as she grabbed onto the bed sheet and uncovered it. She gasped when it was a green skeletal ghost underneath as it glared at her. It growled when it pinned her to the ground.

" _Change baaaack_ …" It moaned, confusing her on why it would want her to change back to her human form.

"What? Get off of me!"

She kicked the ghost off of her before she jumped back to her feet. The ghost howled as it flew straight at her, but she energized her hand as she fired a powerful ghost beam at the skeletal ghost, vaporizing it into oblivion. When she halted her power, she realized it unleashed a little too powerful as she destroyed part of the golf course as well.

"I gotta get out of here!" Dani muttered before she flew away and out of sight.

Sam and Tina ran to the big mess their friend left behind until the manager of the course came up to the teens, glaring at them. "Trashing the golf course, huh?!" He asked them in displeasement.

"But we didn't do it!" Tina protested as she held her hands up defensively.

The manager didn't look like he bought it as he crossed his arms and cocked an eyebrow skeptically at the teens. "Really? Anybody else you want to pin the blame on then?"

Tina and Sam looked up to the sky and saw that Dani was already flying far away, making them glower and slouch in annoyance. "No..." They moaned in unison.

Dani pulled out her phone as she flew her way back home and dialed in her friends' numbers. They answered, but they certainly weren't very happy that she abandoned them and left them to clean up the golf course by force for her trashing most of the course with nothing but a powerful ghost beam.

"Guys, I'm sorry, but if I stuck around, somebody could've figured out my secret identity." Dani said as she flew across Amity Park.

" _Sorry doesn't get us out on having to clean up this golf course_." Tina said through the phone.

" _And sorry doesn't clean it either_." Sam added more bitterly.

"I know, I know." Dani said as she phased into her house, Fenton Works, and into her room. She changed into her human form and continued talking on the phone. "And I appreciate it, but...uh…" She faltered when she suddenly noticed a little boy, around the age of an adolescent preteen, laying on her bed and reading one of her comic books. She walked over to him and frowned at this strange kid who snuck into her house and into her bedroom. "Can I help you?"

" _Yes!_ " Sam shouted over the phone.

"No! Not you!"

"Not so loud." The boy said as he looked up from Dani's comic and smiled at her.

Dani noticed that this young boy looked almost exactly like her: he had black hair like hers with bangs over his face, but showed his face more than hers did, icy blue eyes and fair skin. He also wore a red beanie on his head, a blue sweatshirt/hoodie, red long plain sweats, and blue sneakers with white dots on the sides.

"I'm Daniel, your third cousin once removed." He said with a smile. "I ran away from home. Hey, you got any food?"

Dani stared at him with a blink before she held her phone up. "Uh...I gotta go."

" _Of course you do!_ " Sam exclaimed in exasperation through the phone, enough to make Dani cringe from his outburst.

Later on, Dani brought up a lot of food from the kitchen and she sat by the edge of her bed, watching Daniel pigging out on all the food like he hasn't eaten in like two weeks. Of course, Dani didn't know that she had a 'third cousin once removed' named Daniel since she has met most of her family, but she has never known anything about having a cousin. Daniel chewed on his food he devoured before he belched loudly and sighed in satisfaction as he rubbed his stomach. His eyes went wide when he saw Dani's wall filled with NASA posters, Dani's certification as a junior astronaut, and a blueprint for a space shuttle.

"You wanna be an astronaut?" Daniel asked her, sounding excited when he sat up on her bed and he smiled brightly. Dani glanced at her space and NASA posters on her wall. "Did you know they only choose one hundred people…"

"Every two years to go into the space program./?" Dani and Daniel finished in unison, although Dani sounded more familiar with it.

"Yeah, I knew that, how did you?" Dani asked him as she narrowed her eyes at him skeptically.

Daniel didn't answer when he turned his head around and saw some of Dani's Dumpty Humpty CDs on her table next to her bed. "Dumpty Humpty, these guys rock!" He picked up a CD in amazement, sounding like was a big fan of the band his cousin was into as well.

Dani walked up to him. "Yeah, I know that, too." She snatched her CD out of his hand and frowned at the boy sternly. "You have enough to eat, Daniel?"

He nodded his head as he hummed. "Mmmhmm!"

"Then it's time to talk to my parents." Dani grabbed Daniel by his wrist and dragged him off of her bed.

"No!"

She walked him out to the hallway. "Look, you say you're my cousin, and...maybe you are, but we still have to call your parents."

Daniel narrowed his eyes and swatted Dani's hand away from his wrist. "I SAID NO!" And he ran back into Dani's room in a rush.

"Hey, come back!" She chased him back into her room, but her eyes went wide when she saw that he already escaped through her window, since he left it wide open. She looked surprised by how quickly he escaped in just one second as she blinked in confusion. "Man, he's fast." Dani changed into her ghost form and flew outside as she looked around for any signs of her cousin, but the neighborhood was pretty much empty and he was nowhere in sight. "Okay, he's a twelve-year-old boy, how far could he possibly have-" She paused when her ghost sense went off again, making her frown a little. "Oh, swell. After the bed sheet ghost, what's this gonna be? A spooky bat on a string?"

She suddenly heard a loud growling roar from above her as she looked up and saw a nasty-looking female hulk-like ghost charging right at her. She punched Dani out of the air as she crashed into the street, making a large crater. Dani rubbed her head and glared at the female hulk ghost while the ghost remained silent.

"Man, you look like what I do on a bad day, but I'm gonna make you look worse!" Dani exclaimed as she flew straight up to the ghost and tried to land a punch to her face, but she merely grabbed her fist and tossed her down the street, making her tumble down the road before she crashed into a car.

As she got up weakly to her feet, the she-hulk ghost stomped onto the car, demolishing it even farther and Dani took a deep breath, but before she could use her ghostly wail, the she-hulk grabbed her by her mouth and lifted her to the air. The ghost growled and she was about to punch Dani in the face, until Daniel suddenly appeared a few feet away.

"HEY! Leave her alone!" He demanded determinedly as he glared at the she-hulk ghost.

"Get out of here!" Dani exclaimed before she tried to pry the ghost's hand off her mouth as she strained.

"Forget it, I know who you are, and I came a long way to find you…" Daniel crossed his arms and stood his ground. "And I'm not leaving now!"

White rings suddenly appeared at his torso and intersected his body as he began to change. Dani's eyes went wide and gasped in shock when she realized that Daniel was half-ghost, just like her, and even his ghost form was the same as hers. His hair was now all white, his skin was more tanned, and his eyes were neon green like hers. He wore a one-piece jumpsuit with a white belt and his white collar was shorter than Dani's. The right half of his shirt was white and the left half was black, and the black took up most of the space, divided diagonally down the middle, and he wore a white left glove and a black right glove. His pants were black with streaks of white on the sides that go down to his white boots. He even had the same white DP ghost emblem on his chest, just like Dani's.

Daniel charged his fist with his ecto-energy as he growled and then fired a ghost beam at the she-hulk ghost, blasting her off the car and forced her to release Dani while she landed on the ground.

Dani glanced at Daniel, still looking shocked and confused. "How…" She began to ask him, but got cut short when the hulk ghost growled and leaped into the air. She punched the street as both of the cousins slid away from her blow as they got into defensive stances.

Daniel turned to his cousin. "You wanna ask questions, or do you wanna kick some butt?" He asked rhetorically.

They looked ahead and saw the she-hulk charging at them as she extended her claws and growled. Dani and Daniel both charged up both of their ecto balls and shouted loudly as they fired a combined ecto beam at the ghost, causing a large explosion of light. Smoke cleared away as Dani and Daniel stood there with their hands in front of them and the hulk had a large hole on her chest. Suddenly, the she-hulk ghost melted into green ectoplasm, much to the confusion of the Phantom cousins when they perked up in surprise and stared at the puddle.

"This day just keeps getting weirder and weirder." Dani muttered before she turned her attention to Daniel as she placed her hands on her hips. "And I have a lot of questions. When we get back, my parents are…" Daniel suddenly groaned as he held onto his face before he passed out and Dani caught him by her arms. "And...I guess we'll have to answer those questions tomorrow."

Unaware to her, Daniel peeked open his eye as he made a small smile like he was faking the exhaustion.

* * *

The next day at Casper High during lunch hours, Dani was discussing to Sam and Tina about meeting a young twelve year old boy named Daniel yesterday, who was apparently her cousin whom she has met nor ever heard of before. But that wasn't the part that concerned her, it was the fact that he was half-ghost just like her. Other than that, Dani also felt like she and Daniel had some kind of special connection with each other, but not just because they share ghost powers, but because they shared common interests like NASA and Dumpty Humpty.

"So I hid him in the guest bedroom in the OP Center, and he was gone before I left for school." Dani finished explaining with her cheek resting on her hand. She glanced at her friends when she finally noticed their glares. "Are you guys okay?"

"Girl, we rebuilt a miniature golf course from scratch yesterday. How do you _think_ we are?" Tina asked bitterly and rhetorically as she leaned against the table. They weren't interested one bit about Dani's situation nor about this Daniel boy she kept on talking about, because they were still angry at her for abandoning them yesterday.

"Guys, I'm sorry."

Sam and Tina only looked away and crossed her arms, not accepting her apology. "Broken record."

"No, I am! I'm sorry! I was busy with a superpowered cousin I didn't even know I had!" Right on cue, Daniel suddenly phased through the table as he knocked Dani's lunch tray all over Sam and Tina, taking his cousin by surprise. Dani glanced around to make sure no one saw that while Daniel only smiled and waved his fingers at her.

"...and this must be him." Sam said bitterly as he and Tina glared at the ghost boy. They were both dripping food and were covered in their lunches from Daniel's surprise appearance.

"Can you excuse us for a second?" Dani told her friends and then gestured to Daniel to follow her before she stormed away. Daniel phased his head back through the table, changed into his human form before he walked out and joined his cousin, who had her arms crossed and didn't look impressed by his unexpected surprise appearance. "Look, you can't just come in here and use your powers like that." Dani placed her hands on her hips.

"Oh, come on!" Daniel complained before he smiled brightly. "It was funny! Maybe it'd be funnier if I messed up _that_ girl." He turned his head and smirked mischievously at the cheerleader captain and school bully, Daph Baxter, who wiped some food off the back of Tina's head and tasted it.

"Bummer, today's apple juice day." She grumbled to Tina.

Now Dani looked impressed as she smiled and the cousins glanced back at each other. "Wow! You like NASA and you already hate Daph. Maybe we _are_ related." She then became serious again as Daniel's smile dropped. "How about you tell me how you _got_ those powers in the first place?"

Suddenly, both Dani's and Daniel's ghost senses went off as they gasped and glanced up in alert. The tiny green orb ghost phased into the cafeteria and flew cowards to the students. Everyone shouted in fear as the orb knock their foods and drinks all over them before they ran out of the cafeteria. Dani and Daniel yelped when they ducked their heads and the orb flew over them before it phased out of the school.

"Shall we?" Daniel asked his cousin.

"I-I still have questions…" Dani said reluctantly.

"Let's catch that thing. And after that, you'll learn _everything_." And with that, he ran off to transform.

After a moment of hesitation, Dani seemed to trust her cousin's promise that he would explain everything and answer all of her questions when she ran off to transform as well, leaving the cafeteria a complete wreck. The tables were flipped, food was splattered everywhere, and students were covered in different kinds of food.

Sam and Tina glanced at each other before they frowned while he crossed his arms and she placed her hands on her hips, both knowing what was coming for them next. "Three, two, one…" They said dully in unison and no sooner than they finished, the teacher and vice-principal of the school, Mr. Lancer, barged into the cafeteria and looked surprised by the mess.

"To Kill a Mockingbird, people! Who started this?!" Lancer demanded as he glared and placed his fists on his hips.

Daph smirked as she pointed at Sam and Tina and as usual, Lancer believed her, making them glower even more in annoyance. "We'll get the mop."

In the skies of Amity Park, the tiny orb ghost flew across town as Dani and Daniel both followed it in their ghost forms as they flew side by side with their spectral tails.

"Race ya!" Daniel called after Dani as he smirked.

Dani laughed as she smiled. "You are on!" She replied back before she gained some speed and flew in front of Daniel, who smiled more mischievously at her behind her back. They both swooped down the road and into the air as they continued to follow the orb ghost. Dani glanced back at Daniel as he flew behind her. "Huh?" She quickly picked up some more speed as she out flew her cousin while she skimmed across a building. She glanced over her shoulder again and saw that Daniel was nowhere in sight. "No sign of him, I am totally winning!"

"Are you?" Vladia said out of nowhere as Dani looked ahead and gasped when she saw her hovering in front of her with her arms crossed, smiling amusingly at the girl. "Are you really?"

Dani halted in front of her, surprised by her unexpected appearance. "What?! Vladia?!"

"Of course, foolish girl, who else?!"

Before Dani could even react, Vladia suddenly fired her ghost beams without warning, blasting her dead on and sent her plummeting down to the ground before she crashed. As she recovered from Vladia's surprise attack while she rubbed her arm, she gasped when her archenemy flew up to her and shouted with an energized fist, but Dani luckily jumped out of the way as she punched her first through the concrete instead. Vladia tried to punch Dani as she flipped over her, Dani flipped and leaped to the air while Vladia punched the street again and swing-kick and missed Dani completely. Finally, Vladia punched her archenemy by her stomach, sending her across the road and she rolled a little before she stood to her feet and glared at Vladia as they faced against each other several feet away.

"Are you at least gonna make some stupid crack about my mother, or a lame come-on about my father?" Dani mocked.

"No, dear girl, funny joke-around Vladia isn't here today." Vladia retorted before she raised her hand out and fired a ghost beam at Dani, who fired her own beams as they collided, but Dani was quickly losing from most of her energy she lost when Vladia punched her around.

She noticed that Daniel landed on the road behind her with his fists energized and she tried to plead for his help. "Help me! Do something!"

"Oh, I am." Daniel muttered to himself as he grinned mischievously while he raised his energized hands up.

Without warning, he fired his ghost beams straight onto Dani's back instead, making her shriek in agony when she got blasted by both beams from Daniel and Vladia before she collapsed onto the road. Daniel lowered his hands as they produced green mist before Dani changed back to her human form from weakness as she groaned in pain.

"I-I don't understand…" She looked up weakly and witnessed that Daniel descended and landed next to Vladia with his arms crossed while he and Vladia grinned cleverly at her. Dani suddenly realized that the ghost boy has been working for her archenemy the whole entire time.

"Did I do good, Mommy?" Daniel asked Vladia with a sweet child tone, yet his wicked grin remained on his face.

"You've done excellent, child, I could not _wish_ for a better son." Vladia said to him, making him smile at her even more while Dani groaned as she drifted to unconsciousness. Vladia cackled evilly now that she has finally captured who she was after.

In the back of Casper High, Sam kicked open the door as he walked out with Tina as they both carried bags full of trash as they were forced to clean up the cafeteria by themselves, and they were even angrier at Dani for her blowing them off and left them the blame.

"As soon as I get rid of this trash, I'm gonna find Dani and give her a piece of my..." Sam growled behind his teeth, but then he and Tina both froze and gasped in shock.

They saw Daniel standing behind Vladia as she picked up an unconscious Dani bridal style before she flew into the air with Daniel following. Sam and Tina both realized that Dani's cousin was working for her archenemy, since they witnessed that Daniel wasn't fighting against Vladia and was following her lead instead. Now Sam looked more worried that his friend has been nabbed by her archenemy.

"Dani!" Sam said in concern.

"Oh man, I should've know that boy was bad news when he dumped all that food on us!" Tina exclaimed like her suspicions were proven correct as she dropped her trash bag to the ground and glared to the sky where the half-ghosts flew off.

"Uh...Dani did that, too."

"Yeah, but she's our friend, we have history."

"Manson, Foley, can you tell me why you're not still in the cafeteria?" Lancer demanded as he walked outside and frowned at his students.

"We have to help her!" Tina whispered to Sam.

"Why aren't we in the cafeteria?" Sam asked innocently before he thought to himself. "Um...because we're meeting Dani and totally ditching school."

"And there's nothing you can do about it...old man?"

"OLD MAN?!" Lancer exclaimed angrily before Sam and Tina ran away and he tried to chase after them. "You two are in a world of trouble!" He paused when his waist suddenly cracked. "OW! My hip!"

* * *

At the cold, bleak Colorado Rockies inside Vladia's log cabin, Dani began to come back to her senses as she found Vladia floating in front of her. She shot awake and gasped when she also found herself in a lab and she was trapped in a Spectral Energy Neutralizer box while it disrupted her powers and prevented her from escaping. She then saw a TV screen near her and saw many footages of herself going ghost in each video clip and even a footage of Vincent wearing his original hunting suit as he fired his bazooka.

"You were the one who gave Vincent the ghost weapons _and_ you've been using them to spy on me?! Okay, I've said it before and I'll say it again...you really are one seriously crazed-up fruitloop." Dani said as she glared at her archenemy.

"A fruitloop would not have been able to make her first millions with a series of invisible burglaries!" Vladia snapped as she showed her an article about mysterious invisible break-ins Vladia committed. "A fruitloop would not have thought to overshadow enough millionaires to become one of the richest women in the planet!" She showed an image of herself overshadowing a man as he sold Microsoft to Vladia and it became Mastersoft. "I. AM. NOT. A. FRUIT. LOOP! And I am not a villainess…" Unknown to either of them, Danny phased invisibly into the lab and eavesdropped on Vladia and Dani's conversation. "All I wanted...was love."

Vladia pressed a button and a containment chamber opened. The smoke cleared when Dani gaped in shock with wide eyes that it was a clone that looked exactly like her, sleeping peacefully.

"It's taken months, and the good clone still needs more time before it can accept your DNA." Vladia told her archenemy. Daniel stared at this 'good clone' in shock, but he remained silent and invisible.

"So those ghosts…" Dani asked, referring to the ghosts that have been attacking her since the golf course (the bed sheet ghost, the she-hulk ghost, and the tiny orb ghost), as the tiny green orb circled around her head once and flew next to Vladia.

"Bad clones, mistakes." The orb ghost expanded into a green blobby and dissolving ectoplasmic version of Dani in her ghost form before she growled before her eye fell out as it dissolved into ectoplasm on the floor. "And I would watch a hundred more failures devolve into ectoplasm to get the perfect half-ghost daughter."

"Oh yeah…" Dani rolled her eyes sarcastically with a chuckle before she glared at the ghost woman again. "Absolutely nothing loopy about that."

Vladia smiled at her amusingly as she placed her hand under her chin. "Are you under the impression you're getting out of this? I need a DNA sample of your mid-morph to complete my work."

Vladia snapped her fingers as the Dani clone formed into an orb again and it phased into Dani's head, making her gasp. Daniel witnessed this when he made a look of concern as the clone began to take control of her while she tried to fight it. "Get...out of me!" Dani shrieked before she slammed her head and her eyes glowed solid green as the clone took full control over her.

"And then you will be obsolete."

* * *

Back at Amity Park in Fenton Works, Jackie Fenton was working on a metallic box with a blowtorch and had a mask over her face until her phone suddenly rang. She removed her mask, but looked a little trouble since the torch kinds made her ears ring from the noises, so she couldn't hear really well.

"Honey, could you get that?!" Jackie shouted from her ringing ears.

Sam and Tina peeked their heads through the corner as Sam shushed at Tina to be quiet. Matt sighed as he walked into the living room. "I swear I wonder where Dani gets the ability to push things on her friends." He said before he answered the phone and held it to his ear. "Hello? Mr. Lancer?" Sam and Tina tiptoed quietly behind the Fenton couple as Matt gasped in shock. "They _what_?!"

Sam and Tina quickly ran down into the lab as Tina ran into the Specter Speeder. "Man, Lancer seems mad." She complemented.

"Well, maybe you shouldn't have called him 'old man'." Sam said with a frown and picked up the Specter Deflector and the Booo-merang from the counter.

"The Booo-merang?"

"It's still keyed into Dani's ectoplasmic signature, remember?"

Jackie and Matt rushed to the entrance of the lab when they realized that their daughter's friends suck into their house. "Sam, Tina, get out of that thing!" Jackie demanded.

"What?! I can't hear you the roar of the rockets!" Sam slammed the hatch door shut before he glared at Tina as he whispered behind his teeth. "Could you activate the roar of the rocket's please?!"

Tina immediately thrusted the hover vehicle forward as the bookshelves slid open and reveal a runaway tunnel for the Specter Speeder. It flew straight into the tunnel as Jackie and Matt ran to the tunnel and glared angrily inside. "You kids are in a world of trouble!"

Outside in the backyard, the family pool sprang open as the speeder flew out of the ground and made its way to the air. Tina halted the vehicle and opened the windshield as Sam stood up and held up the Booo-merang. "Okay, find Dani!" He threw the device to the air while it began tracking their friend's signature before Sam sat back down and pointed ahead with determination. "Tina, follow that stupidly named tracking device!"

Tina smiled as she switched the speeder to full throttle and the vehicle flew out of Amity Park as they made their way across the state to find their friend who has been taken hostage by Vladia and Daniel.

* * *

Back at Colorado, Vladia has chained Dani into a containment chamber that was designed to force her to transform against her will so she could gather her mid-morph DNA to create a perfect clone. A hologram Matt Fenton switched on the chamber and dialed it to three and the machine began to shock Dani as she shrieked in agony and was about to transform, but even when she was being controlled by a clone, she was determined to not give Vladia what she wanted when she tried to keep her transformation at bay.

"Well?" Vladia asked the hologram.

" _Subject is still resisting morph, dear heart_." The Matt hologram said before turning the dial to six, making the chamber shock her even more as she strained with even more effort. In fact, her resistance was so strong, the chamber began to beep in alarm when it began to overload from her indomitable will. " _Containment chamber beginning to overload_." The console next to short-circuited before it broke apart. " _Oops,_ has _overloaded_."

Dani grunted and shouted loudly as the chamber then exploded and Vladia protected herself in her pink ghost shield. She dropped her shield and cocked an eyebrow when she saw white rings appear in the smoke. Dani emerged from the smoke in her ghost form as she phased through Vladia's body and weakly attempted to escape.

"ARGH! I WILL-" She began to shout in anger, until she suddenly discovered Daniel floating behind her in his ghost form, making her surprised by his sudden appearance and smiled nervously at her son's unexpected presence. "Daniel...how-how long have you been floating there?"

"Am _I_ an imperfection? A mistake?" Daniel asked his mother when he was in a brink of tears, looking hurt from what he overheard her say about the 'good clone' from her conversation with Dani earlier. Apparently, like that other ghosts that have been attacking Dani, the ones Vladia confirmed that they were bad clones of Dani herself, Daniel was also a clone of Dani, but only gender-swapped and about two years younger biologically, and pretty much the only one with a human half.

That made Vladia surprised when she stared at the boy. "What?" She then smiled and laughed as she hid her shock from her 'son'. "My dear child, I wasn't talking about _you_ , I was talking about the _other_ clones."

Vladia gestured her hand to the now useless containment chamber when the clone who possessed Dani flew out of the chamber and collapsed to the ground. As she tried to sit up weakly, her hands became ectoplasm and with a final scream, she melted into nothing but a puddle of ectoplasmic goop.

Daniel screamed at the horrible sight of what could happen to him. "I know, it's horrible, isn't it? That's why I need Danielle's DNA, to stabilize you...my greatest creation." Vladia said with fake honestly as she placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Really? You will?" Daniel asked hopefully.

"Uh huh." Vladia then smiled deviously at the boy with another task for him. "But here's what I need you to do…"

Somewhere in the outskirts of Colorado elsewhere, Tina continued to follow the Booo-merang as it continued tracking Dani's ectoplasmic signature while they flew across the terrain below them.

"Where are we?" Sam asked.

"Somewhere near the Wyoming/Colorado border." Tina replied before she glanced down and smiled in amazement. "Hey look, there's a jackalope! And there's a mongoose!"

Sam placed his hand on her shoulder, catching her attention as he pointed ahead in alert. "TINA, DIVE!" They saw that they were about to collide with a passenger plane as they both shouted. The Booo-merang immediately over down when Tina thrusted the Specter Speeder downward as she dove from the sky as well before the plane flew right towards them. The speeder skimmed across a stream before Tina regained the vehicle's air and made her way back to the sky.

While Tina seemed to have enjoyed that, Sam was holding on for dear life when he clutched his hands to the chair with wide eyes. "Sweet! Can we take the same route back?"

Back at Vladia's cabin, Dani phased from the floor and landed in the main room as she began to look for a way out to escape from her archenemy.

"Now which way should I-" She began to ask herself until she suddenly got blasted by a green ghost beam from underneath her as Daniel growled and phased through the floor while he sent her flying into the air. She crashed onto the wall and collapsed to the floor with a grunt while Daniel landed a few feet away from her.

"You're not going anywhere!" He shouted before he fired another ghost beam at Dani, but she saw it coming when she shouted and quickly formed a ghost shield around her as she protected herself from his power. She dropped her shield and glanced back at the ghost boy. "Stop fighting! I know you're too weak to beat me." He began to form an ecto ball from his hands as he prepared to attack again.

"I'm not gonna fight you! Every time I fight a clone, they turn to goop!" Daniel glanced down and screamed when he saw a puddle of ectoplasm forming from his feet. After he reabsorbed his energy ball, the puddle reformed back into his feet before he looked up nervously as Dani walked up to him, now fully recovered. "But you're not mindless like those other clones. I don't want to hurt you."

"Then let my mother have your morph DNA, so she can save me!"

"She's _not_ going to save you! She's _using_ you! She thinks you're nothing but a mess she's not gonna clean up!"

That only made Daniel more angry as he gave her an angry unrelated scowl. "YOU'RE A LIAR!" He formed another ecto ball a thrusted his hands forward not Dani's stomach as he angrily fired an energy blast at her, sending her flying across the room as she shouted and crashed into a mirror as it demolished before Dani fell unconscious. Daniel walked over to Dani as his hands smoked from his attack and he glared down at his 'cousin'. "And I'm gonna _prove_ it to you!" He then grabbed her and took her back to the lab.

A few minutes later, Dani groaned as she woke up and found herself back in the cloning lab in her human form, where she also saw the perfect clone of herself across from her. She also saw Vladia in her ghost form as she smiled evilly at her with her hands behind her back before Dani glanced down and saw Daniel, who was in his human form, standing by the console as he glanced up at her and gave her a brief glare.

"All secure, Mom." Daniel said as he smiled at Vladia while Dani remained silent and stared down at the young boy pitifully.

"I still don't know how I'm going to get her to morph." Vladia said, making her son's smile drop as she thought to herself for a second, until she smiled with a possible solution. "Unless...unless _you_ could overshadow her for me, son. Force the transformation?"

Daniel's eyes went wide when he remembered what happened the last time a clone tried that. "But the last clone that tried that, melted. What if it's too much?"

Vladia held her hands up reassuringly. "Oh, it won't be."

Daniel glanced down doubtfully, fearing that the experience would cause him to melt like the other clones. "But what if…"

Vladia then got extremely irritated by the boy's hesitation and doubting as she snapped at him harshly while she glared at him beyond angrily. "YOU. EXIST. TO SERVE. ME! JUST. DO IT!" Dani gasped in shock when Vladia snapped at him like that.

Daniel was on the verge of tears until his hurt began to rapidly turn to anger and realization. Dani has been right about Vladia all along: she cared nothing for him and she only saw him an imperfect clone of Dani, and planned on getting rid of him once she got what she really kidnapped Dani for, a perfect daughter. What he actually overheard Vladia say about the bad clones earlier was all true, and she really _did_ include Daniel as one of them and only cared about the 'good clone', and that she has been lying to him all this time that she would stabilize his DNA, but all she really wanted was to use Dani's morph DNA for the prime clone, not to help Daniel at all. He was just another one of Vladia's pawns.

Now Daniel was deeply angered by Vladia's deception when he glared angrily and resentfully at his former mother. "YOU ARE NOT THE BOSS OF ME!" He shouted out loud as he slammed the release button to set Dani free.

Vladia's eyes went wide from Daniel's action. "NO! NO!" She exclaimed in shock.

The cuffs restraining Dani undid themselves before she broke free through the glass as it shattered and landed on the ground. She got into a ready stance as she glared angrily at her archenemy, who backed away a few steps in surprise and slight fear.

Dani then turned her attention to Daniel when she smiled at him. "You're helping me now?" She asked.

Daniel smirked up at his cousin as he got into a stance as well. "You wanna ask questions...or do you wanna kick some butt?" He asked her rhetorically like the first day they meet and fought alongside each other.

Dani and Daniel both high-fived each other before Dani slammed her fist into her palm and smirked at Vladia before she began to transform, while Daniel snapped his fists over his head and beside his waist as he, too, began to change as well. Once they both transformed into the ghost forms with their eyes glowing green, they both ran up and fired a combined ghost beam, making the villainess ghost woman gasp in surprise before she got blasted across the lab and crashed into the chamber with the good clone. She collapsed onto the ground in weakness before the prime clone chamber fell right on top of her.

"Nice!" Dani chuckled to Daniel, looking mildly impressed as she crossed her arms while he had his fists on his waist.

"You're not so bad yourself, cuz." Daniel said as he smiled up at her.

Both of their smiles dropped when they turned their attentions back to Vladia, who grunted with effort as she pulled the clone chamber off of her and rubbed her head. She looked down at the unit and gasped when she saw that the prime clone was beginning to melt into ectoplasm from the collision.

" _Prime clone, destabilized, lamp chop_." The hologram Matt said as the ghost billionairess watched in horror while the clone began to degenerate into nothing. " _Degeneration happening, sweetness_." The clone gave Vladia one last pleading look before she completely dissolved into nothing but smoke. All those past months Vladia has been studying Dani for a perfect clone of her was all for nothing and her dream of having a perfect half-ghost daughter all for herself was a complete failure.

"No! NO! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Vladia exclaimed into the heavens at the lost of her 'perfect half-ghost daughter'. Dani and Daniel only just stood there, blinking in confusion as they both remained silent and stared at the evil half-ghost woman.

Vladia then growled murderously as she directed her angry, vengeful eyes at Daniel, the young half-ghost boy she created by accident who turned on her to help her Dani instead and that he destroyed her 'prime clone' and ruined all her plans in making a 'perfect' family. Vladia rose to her feet and swiped her cape before she stormed to the boy with an intent to kill and destroy him with no qualms or hesitation, not seeing him as a real mindful child with his own personality, only an imperfect clone that disobeyed her orders.

Daniel looked surprised by this at first, and then he narrowed his eyes with confidence and determination as he prepared to fight against Vladia himself. "I've got this." He said as he charged up his hands with his ecto-energy.

Then Dani stopped him as she stood in front of him protectively, making him drop his energy. "You don't have to. Cover your ears and get behind me." She said as she walked in front of her cousin.

Once Daniel did as he was told, Dani took a deep breath and unleashed her ghostly wail straight at Vladia as she shouted with a ghostly moan/howl in it. She shouted when she got hit by her archenemy's sonic howling and flew backwards a little, and even her entire lab broke apart from the waves. Vladia tried to fight against the wail, but shouted as she flew straight across the lab and got pinned to the wall as Dani continued using her power.

" _Systems damaged. Going critical. Losing coherence_." The hologram Matt said over the wail. " _And I never loved you, I love the Jackie program_."

" _Vladia!_ " A hologram version of Jackie said happily before the holograms both kissed on the lips, much to both Vladia's complete dismay and confusion.

Dani continued using her ghostly wail on Vladia as she cringed from her most powerful ability and changed into her human form. Finally, Dani halted her power and she looked very worn out as Vladia and all of her lab appliances collapsed to the floor. Dani has also destroyed the entire cloning lab to make sure Vladia would never attempt to create another clone again. Dani changed back into her human form from her energy loss and collapsed to her legs.

Daniel looked over her and then checked to make sure she was okay. "Are you okay, Dani?" He asked in concern.

"Out of power, but worth it to take this place down." She moaned before she hung her head down from exhaustion.

Daniel gasped when he looked up and saw that Vladia stood up to her feet and changed back to her ghost form as she stormed up to both the Phantom cousins, ready to kill them both. Daniel got over his fear of her when he stood between his former mother and his cousin protectively. "Get away from her, fruitloop!" He exclaimed as he charged his hands with his ecto-energy.

"I don't think so, boy. You don't _dare_ use your powers again." Vladia said as she smiled and Daniel glanced down as a puddle of ectoplasm formed from his feet. He suddenly remembered that his unstable clone DNA couldn't handle him using his powers at once and he would begin melt. "And she's beaten. This is OVER!" Before she could even do anything, the Booo-merang suddenly flew into the lab as it smacked Vladia on the back of her neck, making her yelp. Dani and Daniel stared at the device as it fell to the ground, until Vladia picked it up and examined the boomerang device in confusion. "Oh, what stupidity is this?"

The entire lab suddenly began to tremble, making Vladia cock an eyebrow as she looked up and saw the Specter Speeder crashing into the lab. While Daniel managed to shove Dani out of the way with him, Vladia wasn't as luck when the speeder crashed into her and it moved out as Vladia collapsed to the ground from the collision. The windshield opened up when Tina jumped out of the speeder and buckled the Specter Deflector around Vladia's waist, forcing her into her human form and depowered her.

"Man, am I glad to see you!" Dani said happily to her friends.

"Of course you are, we're here to help you." Sam said sarcastically as he rolled his eyes and then noticed Daniel smiling in gratitude as well. "And apparently, so is your cousin."

The four of them then turned their attentions back to Vladia when she slowly began to wake up. "I...can't...focus my powers." She groaned in pain.

Daniel then walked to her and towered over her as he glared at her resentfully. "Which means I don't need _my_ powers to do _this_." He said before he raised his fist up high, preparing for the final blow. "So, _Mom_ …" He then punched her straight in the face hard, knocking her out cold when she fell unconscious to the ground. "Stay away from my cousin."

"Do you have _any_ idea how much trouble we're in right now?!" Tina exclaimed. "And for what?! Not even so much as a-"

"THANK YOU!" Dani interrupted happily when she gave Tina a big hug and then hugged both her and Sam and headlocked them. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you, you guys! I'll never take you for granted again! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

"Okay, girl, easy!"

"Yeah, apology accepted already." Sam said after Dani released them and Tina rubbed her neck from her friend's unusual strength.

"And I wouldn't have gotten out of this without you, Daniel." Dani said as she glanced at where her cousin was, but she realized that he was already gone. "Daniel? Where'd he go?"

* * *

"YOU ARE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE!" Jackie and Matt exclaimed angrily in unison at their daughter and her friends, who were sitting on the couch in the living room, after they have arrived back to Fenton Works, and were being scowled at by Dani's parents and Mr. Lancer, who was also present.

"Skipping school, stealing and wrecking the Specter Speeder…" Jackie listed off as she glared disappointedly at the trio.

"Calling me old man." Lancer added as he glared at them coldly.

"Tina, Sam, when I call your parents, you are gonna be grounded…" Matt began sternly, until his eyes suddenly flashed green when he calmed down. "But there's no need to call their parents really, right?"

"WHAT?!" Lancer, Jackie, Tina, Sam, and even Dani all exclaimed in unison, completely taken aback by this.

"Now just wait a minute!" Lancer began sternly before his eyes glowed green and he calmed down as well. "No, he's right. I mean, you could always build a better and more cool version of your...ship thing, right?"

Jackie then wore her usual goofy smile at this suggestion from the teacher. "Hey, that's true! I'm gonna start building a cooler ship thing right now!" She said before she immediately ran down to her lab while Matt and Lancer glanced at each other in confusion.

Dani, Sam, and Tina all exchanged confused looks as well before they made their way to Dani's bedroom where Sam picked up a basketball, Tina was laying on the bed, and Dani was leaning against her window.

"I didn't know you could overshadow people from a distance, thanks." Sam said to Dani as he sat on the end of the bed, thinking that she was the one who got them all out of serious trouble.

"I...can't though, i-i-it wasn't me." Dani stuttered, looking as surprised as they were.

"And the best part is, I didn't have to waste _any_ energy on your mom." Daniel said, catching Dani's attention when she looked out the window and saw him floating outside in his ghost form with his arms crossed. Apparently, he was the one who got his cousin and her friends out of trouble by overshadowing the adults, as a repayment for Dani saving his life earlier. "It's Danny...with a 'y'. And don't worry...you'll see me again soon." And with that, Danny flew away from the window before the trio looked at each other.

When Sam and Tina left Fenton Works to head home for the night after rescuing their friend from her archenemy, Dani ran out of her house and chased after them. "Tina! Sam! Wait up!" She called as she caught up to them, making them halt their tracks. "Did I say thank you?"

"Only about a million times." Sam clarified.

"Well, did I say I appreciate-"

"We're your best friends, girl, i-it's not necessary." Tina said reassuringly with her hands up.

"Well, seriously, guys. Thank you for-"

"ENOUGH!" Sam and Tina both shouted in annoyance, making Dani cringe from their outburst, but then she giggled at their irritation a little.

Up above the sky, Danny laughed in joy as he flew out of Amity Park, ready to enjoy his newfound freedom and was now finally free to do his own brand of good to the world after saying goodbye to his cousin, after thanking her for saving his life. He also promised to Dani herself that this wouldn't be the last time they would see each other again, and that he would return back to Amity Park to see and visit his cousin once again in a later time.


	18. Double Cross My Heart

**Season 2 Episode 18**

Double Cross My Heart

"Double the ROMANCE! Double the TERROR!"

On a quiet, calm night of Amity Park, a harmless tiny ghost cackled as it flew around the night air of Amity Park. A random man walked out of his house for his night stroll around town, until suddenly Skulker, the Ghost Zone's 'greatest hunter', phased through the road in front of the man (now back in his original suit and normal size from his last encounter with his 'primary target'), catching him by surprise when he froze in his place and gasped. Skulker looked through his binoculars and saw the small cackling ghost flying away into the air.

"Well, it's a minor prize, but any prize is good prey." Skulker said with a grin before he jetted away to chase the ghost, but briefly returned to the paralyzed man for some humor. "Boo." The man ran away in fear as he screamed. Skulker then flew after the tiny ghost as he flew above town and caught the ghost with a green rope. As the ghost struggled, Skulker smiled at his capture.

"The element of surprise, the hunter's best friend." He said with a grin before he suddenly got blasted by a couple of missiles when they knocked him back a few feet, and forced him to release the ghost. "And the huntage's worst enemy!"

He saw a white advanced jet plane rocketing right towards him: it was none other than the Guys in White. About several months ago, they have been to Amity Park after a mysterious benefactor (who was really Vladia Masters) hired them to capture the ghost girl, Dani Phantom, for some reward they never earned. After Amity Park became known as the most haunted town in the country, the Guys in White have officially moved in to deal with this ghost threat, but mainly to eliminate a certain ghost kid they considered a challenge.

"Decoy ghost liberated, what about the unfriendly?" Agent O asked his partner.

"Any prey is good prey. Unleashing White Lightning Side Winders." Agent K said as he flew the jet.

Skulker glared determinedly when he flew straight towards them and fired a couple of missiles of his own at the jet, but they managed to evade both of his rockets by leaning and flipping the vehicle in the air. They fired more rockets at Skulker, making him scream before he braced himself until they blasted him backwards and destroyed his jetpack. Agent K smiled when he saw that the ghost was now vulnerable when he halted the jet in the air and hovered above Skulker. He fired some tractor beam and began to pull Skulker into the jet against his will.

"What?" Skulker exclaimed as he struggled to break free from the beam, but was clearly stuck. "I can't break free!" Knowing that he had no other choice, he pressed on his wrist as he beeped. "Auto-reject in three, two, one." The real Skulker (the tiny green blob) catapulted out of his suit as it was pulled into the jet before it took off once it acquired what the Guys in White were looking for.

"Target ghost obtained." Agent K as his partner inspected the ghost suit of Skulker.

"True, but his suit is hardwired." Agent O said before he turned on a screen as it was static at first. "If we can access its database…"

"It may help lead us to our primary objective…the brat known as Dani Phantom." The screen finally cleared as it showed an image of Dani Phantom, grinning courageously.

Despite the fact that Dani has saved Amity Park countless times and the citizens finally recognized her as their heroine, the Guys in White still believed that she wasn't anything more but a menace to humanity, and the fact that they wished to destroy any ghost they find. However, they found that the ghost girl was a completely different story, since she looked more stronger and a lot more powerful and clever than any other ghost that have invaded Amity Park.

* * *

Theme Song:

(She's a phantom)

(Dani Phantom, Phantom, Phantom)

Yo, Dani Fenton, she was just fourteen  
When her parents built a very strange machine  
Designed to view a world unseen

(She's gonna catch 'em all, cause she's Dani Phantom)

When it didn't work, her folks, they just quit  
Then Dani took a look inside of it  
There was a great, big flash, and everything changed  
Her molecules got all rearranged

(Phantom, Phantom)

When she first woke up, she realized she had snow white hair, and glowing green eyes  
She could walk through walls, disappear, and fly  
She was much more unique than the other gals  
And it was then that she knew what she had to do  
She had to stop all the ghost that were coming through  
She's there to fight, for me and you!

(She's gonna catch 'em all, cause she's Dani Phantom)  
(She's gonna catch 'em all, cause she's Dani Phantom)  
(She's gonna catch 'em all, cause she's _Dani Phantom_ )

* * *

The next day in Amity Park at the Nasty Burger, Dani Fenton and her best friends, Sam Manson and Tina Foley, decided to have some lunch at their favorite prime hangout. Of course, Dani was more into staring lovingly at her old crush, Vincent Gray. They were once on a mutual relationship and began dating once, but Dani had decided it was best for both of them if they remained friends (hurting them both). But despite that, it didn't stop them from harboring feelings for each other.

"Dani, if you're going to drool, would you mind not doing it over my tofu soy-melt?" Sam asked sarcastically to his love-staring friend.

Dani only sighed heavenly at Vincent while he worked on the cash register for some extra money for college, because of his father's wealth crash several months ago. He once worked as the restaurant's ridiculous mascot, but finally managed to find an opening as a cashier instead.

"Drool on a tofu soy-melt isn't drool, it's seasoning." Tina said as she held onto her hamburger, but Sam only frowned in annoyance as he scooted his tray away from Dani. As Vincent gathered his things to leave for his shift, Tina then frowned at her friend. "Seriously, Dani, you need to let go. It was over between you and Vincent before it really began. You said so yourself to him before, remember?"

Before Vincent could walk out the door, he noticed that Dani was staring at him when he cocked an eyebrow. She smiled and waved at him, making him smile back before he left the restaurant.

Dani's smile then dropped as she looked down at the table. "Yeah, I know, but it's not easy. I mean, do you guys realize what it's like to like someone you can't be with?" She asked her friends.

Sam spewed his grape soda he was drinking and he cringed while he wiped his lips when Dani asked this question. Tina cocked her eyebrows amusingly at her gothic friend. "Do ya, Sam? Huh, do ya?" Sam only threw his drink at her face to shut her up.

Sam crossed his arms and gave her his signature goth stare. "All I know is you'll never catch me going googly-eyed over some…" Sam began to tell off, but faltered when he saw a girl standing at the entrance to the Nasty Burger that caught his eyes. "Oh my…"

He stared at a teenage girl with short spiky, white hair gelled and combed to the back of her head, sunglasses over her dirty green eyes, lightly fair skin, and red lipstick, a black neck choker, and golden hoop earrings. She wore a black long-sleeve shirt with a white open sleeveless vest/jacket, revealed her midriff, white ankle-length skinny pants with a belt that had a golden buckle, and black capris flats for shoes.

The Casper High teacher and vice-principal, Mr. Lancer, walked into the restaurant and next to the new girl until he smiled brightly when he found the trio. "Ah, there you children are!" He said as he approached up to them while the new girl followed him like he was introducing to them. "This is Gabri, an exchange student visiting us from...Hungary?"

Tina must have mistaken 'Hungary' for 'hungry' since she offered the new girl, Gabri, her half-eaten burger, which she gently refused away. "No thank you, I have already eaten." Gabri said in a calm and polite Hungarian accent. Sam snickered a little at the little joke while Dani only sighed in annoyance as she rolled her eyes and took a sip out of her soda. "Yes, but there's so many opening lines you can use when you're actually _from_ Hungary."

"Great, you're getting along and I don't get paid for overtime. You kids have fun! Bye!" Lancer said happily as he walked away to leave the new girl to hang out with the trio.

"So, d-did you actually eat?" Sam wondered as he smiled at her.

"Yes, but not here. I doubt there is anything I would like to eat here. I don't eat anything with a face on it, because I'm ultra-recyclo vegetarian." Gabri said as Sam was about to take a bite out of his tofu soy-melt sandwich.

He paused and smiled brightly when she said that. "Ultra-recyclo vegetarian?" Dani glanced between her friend and the new girl until she narrowed her eyes, not really liking the friendly interaction between Gabri and Sam.

Gabri took Sam's hand and whiffed it, making her briefly go wide-eyed but smiled. "Tofu soy-melt. Excellent choice, Mister…"

"Manson, Sam Manson! It's short for Samuel, but my friends call me Sam! You can call me Sam, too! Why am I still talking? I am such a spaz."

Gabri did a hand movement as she scoffed. "Pssh! I find it charming."

Gabri sat next to Tina, making her cringe a little. Gabri and Sam both stared at each other lovingly as Sam began to fall in love with this new girl. Dani frowned even more in annoyance when she was about to take another angry sip of her soda, when her ghost sense suddenly went off as she gasped, alerting her.

"Well, I'd love to stay and chat, but, uh, we gotta go...Sam!" Dani said as she stood from her table and ran off with Tina following her.

The same cackling ghost from the other night phased into the fast food restaurant, making all the customers and employees scream in terror as they ran out of the building. Sam and Gabri got caught by surprise when they noticed that everyone was running away until they saw the ghost floating above them.

"Ghost?" Gabri asked in confusion.

"Welcome to Amity Park." Sam said nervously as he shrugged a little.

Dani and Tina both ran up to the girl's bathroom, but they realized that they needed ten cents to get in. "Dime, please?" Dani asked as her held her palm up. Tina flicked her a dime when she caught it and smiled. "Thanks!" She slipped the coin in the slot and quickly made her way into the bathroom and closed the door.

Dani changed into her ghost form and phased out of the bathroom as she flew over Sam and Gabri while the new girl stared at the ghost girl with some interest. "Now there is a ghost who knows hair." She said when she compared Dani Phantom's hair with her own.

Everyone hid underneath their tables while the cackling ghost phased through the ceiling as Dani followed its example and ended up floating above the Nasty Burger. However she looked around and noticed that the ghost was gone without a trace.

"Where'd you go?" She asked herself, until a blast suddenly skimmed over her hair. She looked ahead and saw the Guys in White charging towards her on their hover vehicles. "The Guys in White?"

"You need our help?!" Tina called to her friend from below.

"Nah, I can handle these losers." They both fired beams from their vehicles as Dani quickly manipulated her body to avoid their attack. She then began to run across the roof as she evaded more lasers until she somersaulted and flew back into the air. "Loser you got better." Dani fired a couple of ghost beams at the agents, but they brought up their force fields and deflected her attacks.

"Commence attack protocol Z, in accordance to standard rules of engagement. Section two, paragraph one." Agent O said to his partner.

"Second edition abridged?" Agent K replied back.

"Second edition abridged."

They both pulled out their pens as they formed into guns when they clicked them on. Dani quickly formed a ghost shield around herself to brace herself. But the beams of the pens managed to penetrate her shield when they shocked her painfully as she yelped.

"A lot better." Dani corrected herself again as her body smoked from their blows.

The Guys in White both circled around the sky as they made their way back towards the ghost girl while they unleashed all of their weapons and every gun they had in their vehicle. They fired multiple beams straight at Dani, who formed her midsection into a ring to allow the beams through her, created a mirror shield to deflect them, and finally turned intangible as they passed harmlessly through her.

"But _I_ got better, too!" Dani said as she formed a ball of energy in her hands.

She then threw it at the agents before it exploded in a bright flash of light. Both of the agents got flash-blinded when they shouted and shielded themselves from the light until they fell off the hover vehicle and splashed into someone's pool while their hover vehicles crashed somewhere.

Dani then made a hasty retreat when she flew to where Gabri was walking down the neighborhood with her best friends. "Now to rescue Sam and Tina from the clutches of a smarmy exchange student." She said to herself as she hovered behind them and overheard their conversation.

"Nice PDA, where'd you get the enhanced graphics?" Tina asked as she watched the new Hungarian girl mess around with her more advanced PDA.

"I can...how do you Americans say it? 'Beam you' the upgrade software, Europe is always six months ahead of technology curf." Gabri explained before she pulled Tina's beanie over her eyes. "And we wear our beanies just so. It's very goth."

"You're a goth? But you're in white." Sam pointed out to her.

"In Hungary, white is the new black." Sam snickered again as they walked the rest of the way down the street.

Dani stayed behind as she frowned at the interaction happening between Sam and Gabri, and she just felt skeptical about this new girl.

Later on at a motel at the edge of town, Agent K cracked a safe and opened it up to get himself a mere chocolate bar. He then walked to his partner as he continued to collect information from Skulker's suit after they transformed their entire room into some kind of research lab.

"Agent analysis status?" Agent K asked his partner.

"Still unable to access data bank, but the news it tightening." Agent O said as he pulled up a map of Amity Park.

"We've traced the Phantom from the town of large to something called 'Nasty Burger', apparently the prime hangout for Casper High."

* * *

The next day at Casper High, Tina kept on bumping into students with her beanie covering her face, but mostly her eyes since she couldn't see where she was going. "Oh sorry, my bad." Tina said as she ran into another student before she bumped into Dani when she approached her. "Excuse me."

"Will you wear your hat properly?" Dani asked in exasperation.

"What? Gabri thinks it's cool."

Dani rolled her eyes sarcastically at the mention of her name. "Who cares about Gabri?"

"Guys!" Sam called to his friends as he approached them with his books in his hands.

"Give ya three guesses." Tina said as she wrapped her arm around Dani's neck.

"I've been looking for you."

"Where? In Gabri's locker?" Dani asked him sarcastically with her hands on her hips.

Sam frowned offendedly, not really liking his friend's sudden sarcasm. "Whoa! Thank you, Jill Hostility."

"Look, I'm sorry, Sam, I'm just saying that Gabri-"

"That Gabri what?" Gabri asked from behind her, making Dani jump a little at her sudden appearance.

Dani smiled nervously as she giggled a little. "Uh...hi, Gabri."

"By the way, nice shirt."

Dani glanced down at her shirt. "Uh, not too much red messing up the whole white thing for you?"

"It totally works for you, I could never pull off such a look myself."

Dani managed a small smile. "Really? Thanks."

Gabri did the same hand movement gesture she made before as she scoffed. "Pssh! Sam, would you care to show me around school?"

"I thought you'd never ask." He said as he linked his arm with hers before they walked down the hallway together.

"You know, she's not a bad girl once you get to know her." Tina admitted.

Dani made another skeptical look as she looked down at where Sam and Gabri walked off to, still not feeling right. "I still don't trust her." She said, mostly to herself.

Tina then decided to adjust her beanie back on her head as she made an amusing face. "Oh-oh-oh, now I see what's happening here." She pointed an amusing finger at Dani's chest, making her cock an eyebrow. "You're jealous, aren't ya?"

Dani's eyes went wide in shock. "What?! No, I'm not jealous!" She glared back at where she saw her best friend and the new girl walked off until her ghost sense went off as she gasped and glanced down at the hallway. An ectopus ghost phased through the floor, making the students scream in fear as they ran for their lives. The ghost flew down the hallway as Dani ran off. "We're on this later!"

She ran into the girl's restroom and changed into her ghost form before she phased out and flew after the ectopus ghost across the hallway and through a wall. Dani phased her head into a classroom, only for the ghost to swing its arms as it swatted her in the face multiple times, disorienting her a little. The ectopus then phased into the school pool and dived in before Dani followed in as well. As a ghost, she could breathe perfectly fine underwater since ghosts didn't really need oxygen. Suddenly, the Guys in White appeared from deep in the pool in their scuba suits as they fired torpedos from their guns at the ghost girl, but she managed to dodge in time.

" _Firing ghost depth charge, prepare for the Great White Whale_." Agent O said through his communication mask.

" _Wait, those are only for_ -" Agent K tried to warn, but too late when his partner pressed a button and unleashed a tiny explosive container to the bottom of the pool.

Above the water, Lancer walked into the swimming pool room with a book and a bread in his hands as he smiled. "Ah, the perfect way to spend lunch: Shakespeare by the pool and dry, white toast." He said to himself until the water in the pool exploded like a geyser as Dani rocketed upward from the force while she phased through the ceiling. Lancer frowned in annoyance that his dry toast was now soaking wet when he squeezed onto it, but then his eyes widened when he noticed the agents in his now empty pool. "Hunt for Red October!"

"... _deep waters use_." Agent K finished wearily.

Later that night, Dani and Tina met up with each other in an alleyway while Dani explained her suspicions about this Gabri girl and her connections with the Guys in White attacking her.

"Think about it, Gabri shows up, so do the Guys in White, she's got the whole white hair, white clothes thing...so do the Guys in White. And what's the phony accent and that 'pssh!' thing?" Dani said to Tina as she mimicked the hand gesture Gabri always did.

"So you're saying Gabri's a spy?" Tina clarified in confusion.

" _And_ I'm saying that maybe I should an invisible eye on her and Sam."

Tina looked surprised by that suggestion as Dani walked ahead and peeked through the corner. "What?! I don't know, you're gonna spy on Sam?"

Dani saw Gabri and Sam walking close by as they held hands and approached the alleyway. "Hey, it's for his own good."

Dani turned herself invisible and flew away. "It's a bad idea!"

Gabri then walked up to her with Sam. "Shouting angrily into the sky." She said as she pulled Tina's beanie over her eyes again. "Very Euro-goth, I like it."

The new couple walked off again just before Dani readjusted Tina's beanie and flew after her friend. "It's still a bad idea!"

As the night went on, Gabri first took Sam to the pond where she skipped a rock across the water surface. She gestured to Sam for his turn and he snickered a little before he threw his rock across the surface water. Dani invisibly peeked her head out of the water just as Sam's rock phased through her face, making her frown in annoyance.

Then, Gabri and Sam went to the cinema movies and watched a romance movie together. Sam and Gabri smiled at each other as Sam wrapped his arm around Gabri's neck and hugged her close before she grabbed some popcorn. Dani phased into the screening room as her head accidentally casted a shadow on the screen, catching Sam's attention when he looked back, but she luckily flew out before he could even notice, but did leave him a little suspicious.

Finally, the two of them went to the Amity Park Mall at the food court with a platter of spaghetti between them for dinner as Dani invisibly levitated above them.

"Oh man, if they share a strand of that spaghetti, I'm gonna hurl." Dani muttered to herself as she scolded in disgust by the thought.

Elsewhere in the mall, the Guys in White were walking out of a store with shopping bags. "Why do they call it a 'white sale' when none of the clothes are white?" Agent O asked his partner, until their watches beeped in alert when they warned that a ghost was near their area.

They ran up to the edge of the second floor mall with goggles and they began scanning the entire mall in infrared vision. They looked up to the ceiling and saw Dani Phantom's figure floating above the mall, and even with infrared vision, she can still be seen while invisible since she still gives off heat.

"The box is in the hen house! Silencers on!" Agent O said before both of the agents activated their wrist guns and fired beams directly at Dani, who noticed too late when she got blasted out of the mall as she phased through the ceiling.

Sam and Gabri slurped on some spaghetti strands and, luckily for Dani, they didn't share a strand as they heard some noises when they looked up.

Back with the Guys in White, they pressed on their wrists before armor emerged and engulfed their bodies in some new suits. "Intangibility suits deployed." Agent O said.

"Operation Irving Mist is go!" Agent K announced before they turned intangible and jetted out of the mall to follow the ghost girl.

Outside the mall, Dani shrieked as she flew straight into the air and turned solid again. She regained her air and shook the dizziness out of her head. "Close, but you'll never catch me now." She said to herself hopefully.

"Guess again, princess." Agent K retorted, making her glower in annoyance as he and his partner hovered in the air and aimed their guns at her.

Dani was really getting tired and exasperated that these guys were still trying to hunt her down, despite everything good she has done the past months. "What's the matter with you two?! I'm not doing anything bad! Why can't you just leave me alone?!"

"An unauthorized entity of scale seven ectoplasmic power?!" Agent O exclaimed like it was an offense to the law of the government.

"A prepubescent spectress operating freely?! Unacceptable!" Agent K added.

Dani looked a little offended. "Hey! I have totally hit puberty!" She protested as she dug into her collar to her arms and pulled out a white piece of hair. "See that?! That's totally an armpit hair!" She suddenly glanced back at it in disbelief. "I really need to remember to start shaving."

However, the Guys in White were unfazed by this when they fired their guns at her, blasting her dead on and sent her tumbling across the parking lot of the mall between grunts. She finally flopped onto her stomach, a little disoriented before she quickly hid behind a car and changed back into her human form. She crouched deeper when she watched the Guys in White fly by and out of sight.

"Could this week get any worse?" Dani asked herself as she stood to her feet before she heard snickering coming from a few feet away from her.

She saw Sam and Gabri walking out of the mall and under a light post. The Hungarian girl then grabbed Sam's hand when they both stopped into the spotlight. "Wait, Sam. There's something I need to tell you right here right now." She said to him.

"Oh-kay, what?" Sam asked bashfully as he smiled at her.

Gabri placed her hand on his cheek. "You have tiny strand of spaghetti hanging from your lip...right... _here_." She suddenly tiptoed up to his height and she kissed Sam on the lips as he muffled in surprise.

Dani gasped in complete disbelief and shock at the unexpected sight before her with wide eyes. Sam looked very surprised at first until his eyes got droopy before he pulled Gabri closer to him as they continued to kiss passionately. Dani didn't want to see anymore when she looked away while she suddenly felt like her heart was breaking in half for some reason.

"Okay, _now_ it's officially worse. I'm beginning to think that spying is better left to soulless government drones." She said to herself before she changed back into her ghost form and, with a tear leaking from her eye, she flew away back home to leave her best friend with his new girlfriend.

Sam's eyes suddenly popped open when he perked up and pulled Gabri away softly. "Whoa! Easy there, sister! Don't you think we're rushing this a bit?" He asked her.

"Ah, yes, yes! I forget. The American boys like to...take it slow." Gabri said like she just realized her mix up.

"I just have...things to figure out."

"Of course, I respect this."

Gabri then held onto Sam's hand. At first, Sam stared down at their hands before he smiled at her warmly. But as they began to walk home for the night, Sam's smile dropped when he made a look of confusion and uncertainty at the same time about his relationship with Gabri. He wasn't sure if he should really go deeper with her or not, even though he really did like Gabri a lot, but he just felt a little...uncomfortable.

* * *

The next morning after Sam returned home from his date with Gabri, he was in his bedroom, shirtless, as he sat near his window on the ledge while he stared out to the neighborhood, thinking to himself as the sun began to dawn. Sam then walked from his window as he approached his dresser with some of his photos. They were pictures of himself with his two best friends when they were all little, smiling and having some fun, until Sam picked up one of himself and Dani when they were younger: the one where Sam hugged Dani as she smiled cheekily. Sam smiled warmly at the good old times he used to have with Dani when they first met.

He then got ready for school and played with his breakfast cereal in the kitchen, looking confused about his relationship with Gabri, still unsure if he really wanted to go steady with her.

Then, his grandmother, Ida, rode her scooter to him. "Hey, Samuel! Word on the street says that you got yourself a girlfriend!" She said to her grandson.

"Well, I-I, uh…" He stuttered nervously, but got interrupted.

"Here's the thing, Sam, I want to give you some awkward grandmotherly advice, then I'll say something that'll crush your individuality and make you run away in embarrassment!"

"Okay! Can you get to the point, please?"

"Oh, alright. If you really do like this girl, Samuel, you should let her know and give her something...like _this_." Ida placed a golden class ring with a pearl on top on the table.

Sam cocked an eyebrow in confusion. "A...class ring?"

"A girlfriend's not a girlfriend until you give her a class ring, Sam. It could also say that you could be the kind of man I could bowl with...at least it did with me and your grandfather, I don't know how that would work for you honestly."

Sam chuckled a little as he picked up the ring. "I could give you a few reasons why. I can really give her this?"

"Only if she's special, I'm sure Dani will love it."

Sam eyes went wide in shock. "It's not for Dani!"

Ida looked surprised at first, but then laughed hysterically. "Of course it's not! You two are just best friends...could've fooled me. And they even had it engraved…" Sam looked more closely inside the ring and saw that it had Dani's name engraved in semi-cursive. "See, that was the embarrassing thing, and don't let your parents know about this. They'll just get in the way like they usually do. Now, if you'll excuse me, it's time for me to bowl. Puppies hot tonight!" And with that, Ida scootered away to leave her grandson alone.

Now Sam looked really confused about his relationship with Gabri as he stared at the ring.

Later that day at Casper High, Dani, Sam, and Tina were all having their lunch together outside. Dani was staring at Sam since she was still kind of recovering from her 'experience' she saw him to with Gabri the other night.

"So...how are things going with Gabri?" Dani asked Sam casually, not really smiling.

Sam took a bite of his salad. "She's fine, I guess. Needs a little translator for her accent, but she's cool." He said.

"That's great...I guess." Dani tapped her foot nervously, feeling like she should tell Sam she was spying on the two of them as casually as possible. Tina noticed how hesitant she was looking. "So...do anything fun with her?"

"I wouldn't do that." Tina warned.

"Why is that any of your business?" Sam asked, looking annoyed that her questions were all about Gabri. Dani came close to him as she narrowed her eyes at him, creeping him out a little. "What are you doing?"

"I don't know." Dani said as she sat back down across from him, next to Tina. "Just, uh, checking for pimples, dimples...spaghetti sauce." She narrowed her eyes at 'spaghetti sauce' as she stared at Sam.

"Spaghetti-" Sam looked confused while he processed her words, until he gasped when he realized what she was trying to tell him as he glared at her. "Were you spying on me?"

"I told you it was a bad idea to spy on him." Tina said to Dani.

"Nice." Dani said to her sarcastically as she frowned at her big mouthed friend.

Sam heard this as he rose to his feet and glared angrily at his friend. "You used your ghost powers to _SPY_ ON ME?! YOU'VE REALLY CROSSED THE LINE!"

Dani rose to her feet as well as she went face to face with Sam angrily. "Look who's talking! You've been spying on _me_ when I went out with Vincent before, remember?! How do you think I felt, happy?! Plus, I wasn't spying on _you_ , I was spying on Gabri! She's so obviously working with the Guys in White!"

Sam laughed sarcastically as he crossed his arms and rolled his eyes. "Oh, oh, so that's it. The only way a girl could like me as if it was part of a plot to get _you_?! Huh, ego much?"

Gabri then appeared behind Sam. "Hey, Sam, would to like to-" She began to ask, but got cut off by him before she could even finish.

"Whatever it is, yes!" Sam angrily dragged Gabri with him as he stormed away from his table. Unaware to him, he left behind the class ring his grandmother gave him earlier that morning.

Dani glared at where Sam stormed off while Tina looked a little shaken from their little argument. "I think I can guess the answer, but how'd it go last night?" She asked Dani casually before her friend sat back down next to her.

"Well, I got hit in the face with a rock, Gabri kissed Sam, and the Guys in White attacked again! So, there's gotta be a connection between them and Gabri!" Dani said as she held her arms up.

Tina suddenly stopped her when Dani mentioned something that caught her attention. "Wait, hold up! Gabri kissed Sam?"

"Yeah, but apparently that's none of my business." Dani took a large, angry sip from her milk carton before she crushed it and threw it behind her. She then buried her face underneath her arms.

Tina then smiled and placed a hand on Dani's back. "Tell you what, since you get attacked every time you get close to Gabri, I'm gonna tag along with Gabri and Sam. I'll be your mole."

Dani smiled in appreciation as she looked up at her friend. "Really? T-to protect Sam?"

"That, and Gabri rocks! Plus, you're my best friend, so I gotta watch your back, too, right?" Tina pulled her beanie over her eyes like Gabri showed her before she walked off down to the street, but she couldn't even see that she was walking straight towards a manhole when she fell inside with a yelp, making Dani cringe.

She then glanced down at the table and noticed the class ring Sam must have left behind when he stormed away in anger. She cocked an eyebrow as she picked it up and examined the inside, but since she held it upside down, to her it said '!UED', but didn't realize it was actually her own name engraved.

"Who the heck is Iued?" She asked herself cluelessly in confusion.

"The purple back gorilla information we accessed traces back to an assignment you gave in your class." Dani heard Agent K say nearby. She ran and hid behind a tree where she saw him and Agent O talking with Mr. Lancer.

Apparently, the Guys in White managed to hack into Skulker's suit when they found a purple back gorilla schedule that was hidden inside his database. It was when Dani was doing her purple back gorilla extra credit assignment several months ago, way back before even the people thought she was public ghost enemy number one, when she was still a heroine in the shadows. They were also trying to find out who Dani Phantom really was, since they have led themselves to Casper High when they suspected that the ghost girl was actually a student in disguise. All Dani knew was that if the Guys in White learned who and what she really was, they would either try to kill her or dissect her in a lab (and she had a very big fear of dissection for many obvious reasons).

"And what makes you think I wanna cooperate with the Feds?" Lancer challenged the agents with a blank glare.

"Because ghosts are a constant threat to your student body." Agent K said.

"And because we're with the government, and have access to your tax records." Agent O added.

That changed Lancer's mind when he smiled nervously. "What do you wanna know and how fast do you wanna know?" He asked them.

Dani hid behind the tree again. "This is getting too close for comfort. I need to lay low for a while and let Tina do her thing." She said quietly to herself.

* * *

The next day at the Skulk 'N Lurk bookstore for goths, Gabri skimmed her finger on a couple of books on a shelf until she found one with 'Edward Gory' and slid it out and showed it to Sam.

"Edward Gory, excellent choice, even his name is _Gory_." Gabri said to Sam as they smiled at each other, until Tina suddenly cutted in between them, kind of ruining their moment.

"Hey, guys! Thanks for letting me tag along. I hope I'm not getting in your way too much." Tina said happily.

"Of course not."

"Yeah, of course not, you _asked_ to tag along." Sam said as he smiled at his best friend, until he glared up at the ceiling. "Unlike some people I know who BETTER NOT BE HERE NOW!" Sam thought that Dani was still spying on him and Gabri invisibly while he glanced around for any Phantom activities.

"Shouting angrily into the sky, it reminds me of home." Gabri said as she wiped a tear with a tissue, which creeped out Tina a little when she tensed her shoulders a little and cringed.

Later on that day, they all went to the miniature golf course for some putt-putt, and it was Gabri's turn when she was about to swing on her golf ball.

"YOU'RE COOL, GABRI!" Tina shouted, loud enough to startle the Hungarian girl into hitting the golf ball too hard when it bounced off from the windmill fan and into Sam's mouth as he grunted.

Sam glared at Tina with his arms crossed, who cowered a little. "Classic American humor, yes?" Gabri asked while Sam remained silent skeptically at his new girlfriend.

Then, they all went to the Nasty Burger for dinner as Tina pigged out on her burger, making her mustard and ketchup fly everywhere near Sam and Gabri, both staring at the techno-geek in little disgust about her way of eating.

"And my fly was down the entire time." Tina said with her mouth full like she was just finishing up a story.

She accidentally spat some ketchup onto Sam's eye, making him yelp a little. "Ah! Tina!" He said in exasperation as he wiped his eye before he smiled nervously at Gabri, who was drinking her soda. "I'm so sorry for thi-"

Gabri suddenly belched loudly at Sam's face, disgusting him a little before she laughed hysterically at Tina's story while she pounded her palm on the table. "Her fly was down entire time!" She exclaimed hysterically before she laughed until she immediately stopped and made a look of confusion. "What is fly?"

Finally, they all went to Sam's house where they watched a romance movie in Sam's basement. However, Tina was playing on her PDA which irritated Sam and distracted Gabri from even watching the movie before the techno-geek noticed Sam's glowering face. "Oh, does this bother you?" Tina asked him.

"Pssh, of course not." Gabri scoffed with a smile.

Then, Tina's phone began to ring and she realized that Dani was calling her. "I gotta take this." She then walked away from Gabri and Sam to talk to her other best friend in private.

"So do I apparently." Sam said sarcastically with his arms crossed.

Tina answered her phone and held it up by her ear as she smiled. "Yo, girl, what's up?"

" _Tina, anything to report?_ " Dani asked through her phone. She was currently in her room back at Fenton Works, waiting with anticipation for any news about Gabri.

"Well, I brought this great graphic novel at the Skulk 'N Lurk, I was two in a par at the putt-putt course...oh, and Sam has some kicking surround sound." Tina peeked back into the room as she heard the surround sounds blaring.

" _I-I-I mean, anything about Gabri?_ "

"If Gabri's a spy, she's really cool to be a spy."

Then Gabri appeared to Tina. "Tina, my friend, movie's over. You up for bowling?" She offered politely.

"Gotta go!" And Tina hung up her phone.

Back at Fenton Works in Dani's room, she removed her phone from her ear while she sat miserably on her bed. "Oh great, now I'm losing _both_ of my best friends." She mumbled to herself.

* * *

The next day at Casper High after gym class, Dani was in the girl's locker room to change out of her uniform. She was trying to find some words to talk to Gabri about her connection with the Guys in White and confirm her suspicions, but seemed to have a lot of trouble finding the right words.

"Gabri, I know you're not who you seem to be and...no." Dani said to herself as she placed her gym shoes into her locker, but groaned before she tried again. "Gabri, I know you're up to something and...oh!" Dani slapped her forehead in frustration. "Come on, Dani, find the words!"

She slammed her locker shut and suddenly saw Gabri leaning right beside her after she appeared out of nowhere. "Dani, I wish to talk to you if you are done talking to yourself." She said to her.

"Oh...I-uh-I on, uh...sure, Gabri." Dani laughed nervously as she sat down on a locker room bleacher and stared up at the Hungarian girl. "What's up?"

"I am not blind, you do not like me."

"Gabri, that's not-"

"Eh, let me finish. You do not like me, because you want to protect your friend, Sam, and...I respect this."

"It's not...just that…"

"You like him more than just friends?"

That made Dani reluctant about how to answer that question when she looked down with uncertainty. "Well…"

Gabri sat next to her. "You hesitate, which means you are unsure. I am not, and I'm going to ask him out." Dani tensed a little when she looked a little nervous. "I wish we can...how do you Americans say...uh, 'hangout'." She then hugged Dani. "I'm glad we had this talk." She gave her two kisses on the cheek, shocking her a little before Gabri walked away.

Dani frowned and rose to her feet. "I know who you are, I know what you're up to, and…" Dani faltered when she noticed that Gabri was already gone. "And...I picture this chat going differently."

After school as the final bell rang, the students all walked out of the building while Dani walked out alone. She glanced up and spotted Tina and Sam both walking with their new friend, Gabri. Sam turned around and glared at Dani briefly, before he made a sad expression as he looked away, and Tina did the same thing when she gave Dani the same look and looked away sadly. Gabri, on the other hand, smiled back at Dani as she waved at her before she walked off. Dani gave out a weak wave before she sadly walked back home alone.

At Fenton Works that night, both of Dani's parents, Matt and Jackie, were talking to a couple of people in their kitchen. "Our daughter...hanging out with Dani Phantom?! Well, that is preposterous." Matt said in disbelief.

"Dani, get over here!" Jackie called for her daughter.

Dani walked into the kitchen and gasped when she saw the Guys in White inside her house. "We've managed to trace this PDA to Tina Foley." Agent K said as he pulled out a familiar-looking PDA. She recognized that it was Tina's original PDA, the one her old foe, Skulker, stole from her for his suit since the very first day they met and their first encounter together, when she was doing some extra credit for biology several months ago. "We figure the ghost must be an associate of hers."

"Have you checked, uh...Daphne Baxter?" Dani wondered, trying to be as casual as possible.

"Affirmative, she's too much of a social prep to be the ghost kid. And you...you're too prepubescent." Agent O said as he examined Dani's body figure.

Dani glared at the agents offendedly. "Are you boys that blind?!"

"And it's not that Manson boy...which leaves the Gabri kid we saw them hanging around with."

Agent K's eyes went wide like something just clicked in his mind. "Of course! How did we not see that? She's got white hair and so does the ghost girl! Come on!" He exclaimed before he and his partner drew out their ecto-guns and they ran out of the house.

"Hey! If you ever need a gal in orange, Jackie Fenton's your girl!" She called after them proudly while Matt remained silent as he smiled at his wife.

Dani began to think to herself like she just misunderstood something she has been thinking about the whole time. "Wait...Gabri _can't_ be a spy for them if they're going after her with guns blazing..." She muttered to herself before her eyes went wide when she realized something else. "And Sam and Tina are right in the line of fire!"

At the Amity Park Observatory, Tina was looking through a pair of binoculars as she looked up at the starry night sky. Sam and Gabri stood a feet away while Sam looked more like he just wanted some time alone with Gabri instead of Tina always ruining their moments together.

"Cool, it's a new moon! You guys wanna take a look?" Tina asked as she turned to Sam and Gabri.

"Later, perhaps. I wish to have a word with Sam...in private." Gabri said as she took Sam's hand and walked him away several feet from Tina before she faced him. "I will not mince word, Sam. I like you and I would like to go steady."

Sam smiled brightly. "With me?" He asked his new girlfriend.

"With you...and not with your losing friend, Tina."

His smile dropped as he cocked an eyebrow. "It's _loser_."

"Then you agree!"

Tina then came up to them with a smile. "You guys really need to see-" She began, but got interrupted by Sam when they glanced at him.

"No, I don't agree. Tina may be annoying, but she's one of my best friends, she's part of the package." Sam said to Gabri as he frowned and crossed his arms.

"Uh, am I interrupting something? Gabri? Girl? Hello?" Tina waved her hand in front of Gabri's face while she glared underneath her sunglasses as her anger began to rise.

"Girl, do you ever stop talking?!" She snapped in a normal American accent as she glared at Tina, making her smile drop from her outburst and change of accent. "Do you even know how obnoxious you are?! With your stupid jokes?! And your lame old technology?! IDIOT!" Her eyes went wide when she realized her mistake as she glanced nervously at Sam. "Uh, I mean...pssh, it's nothing, ah…" But she made a look of defeat when she knew that she was busted and now Sam and Tina both knew the truth. "Oh, darn it."

Sam's eyes were wide when he realized that she wasn't Hungarian at all and that she has been lying to him ever since they first met each other at the Nasty Burger. "Wait a minute...you were _faking_ it?! The accent and liking Tina, just to get on my good side?!" Sam asked in disbelief.

"Oh, come ON! You're a boy, hello! I mean...I really like you, but...come on!" Gabri gestured to Tina, making her glare at her offendedly. That only made the goth boy angrier when he crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes as he glared even harder. Gabri scratched her cheek like she knew what was coming next. "We're through, aren't we?"

"Oh, beyond!"

"Oh well." She then noticed a pair of jocks walking onto the balcony as they chatted inaudibly with each other. "Jocks! Better adjust my pitch." Gabri slipped on a leather jacket as she ran up to the jocks. "Hey, boys, you dig sports?"

"Can I slap her in the face for you?" Tina offered as she and Sam both glared at Gabri with their arms crossed.

They suddenly heard a rocket swooping right towards them when they yelped and ducked from the missile while Gabri and the jocks scattered out of the way as they shouted before the missile destroyed the edge of the balcony.

"Thanks, but I think that's covered." Sam said to Tina. They both gasped when they looked up and saw a white jet hovering over the observatory and realized that it was the Guys in White.

"Commence operation white noise while heats!" Agent O announced before they switched on their targeting system. They first aimed at Sam and Tina, then the jocks who were running towards the exit, and finally settled onto Gabri.

Sam turned to his ex-girlfriend. "Gabri, although I think you're the world's biggest brat, RUN!" He shouted after her.

"Huh?" Gabri looked up and noticed the jet as it fired beams directly at her, but she luckily jumped to her feet and avoided the attack. She shrieked to the top of her lungs as she ran across the balcony while she evaded more beams firing right at her.

Meanwhile, Dani flew around town in her ghost form while she tried to find her friends and Gabri so she could protect them, but she didn't even know where they were 'hanging out' as she stopped in mid air. "Now where-" She began to ask herself, until she suddenly heard beams being fired. She turned around and saw the Guys in Whites' jet attacking the observatory on the hill. "Oh no, I'm too late!" She immediately flew to where the agents were attacking.

The Guys in White continued to fire more beams at Gabri as she desperately tried to outrun them, but then she tripped over when a force from the last blast made her slide across the balcony. When she stopped underneath a giant Earth statue above the door, the jet fired two missiles as they destroyed and weakened the poles holding the globe statue in place.

"Gabri." Tina said when she witnessed this.

Gabri looked up when she saw the globe was about to fall right on top of her, but Tina rushed to her in the nick of time while she grabbed her and moved her out of the way before it crushed them both before they tumbled a little.

"Tina, you saved my life!" Gabri said to her in relief.

"Yeah, but I despise you now." She said as she adjusted her beanie before they both continued to run from the jet's beam attacks.

"We got the ghost girl on the run!" Agent K said with a smirk.

However, they heard someone tapping on their glass windshield when they turned their heads in confusion and saw the real Dani Phantom smirking at them with her hands on her hips.

"You fellas looking for me?" She retorted before she flew beneath the jet and phased the agents out of the jet as they shouted. The jet lost altitude when it crashed next to the observatory while Gabri, Sam, and Tina all watched.

"This town is too crazy for me, I'm going back to Michigan!" Gabri said, a little overwhelmed as she removed her sunglasses and ran away.

"Don't you mean Hungary, Gabri?!" Tina retorted after her while Sam remained silent.

"MY NAME IS ELIZA!" Eliza ran into the building in terror, never to be seen or heard from again.

"Guys, I'm only going to say this once, stay away from those kids!" Dani demanded the Guys in White as she held them by their collars.

"Or what?" Agent K retorted.

The answer came when she hurtled the agents in front of their HQ building as they shouted and landed on the ground while they got covered with mud. Dani dusted her hands and smiled with another great victory and flew away, leaving the agents in hot water with their angry commissioner.

"O! K! Is that a cleanliness breach? Are your suits completely black with filth?!" He thundered angrily to his agents.

"Uh...uh, did you know in Hungary that, uh, black is the new white?" Agent O asked with a nervous smile while his partner remained silent.

* * *

The next day outside Casper High after school, Dani met up with Sam and Tina, looking guilty for what she did, and for the fact that she misunderstood Gabri as being a part of the Guys in White.

"So, I'm sorry. I never should've betrayed your trust by spying on you and your...girlfriend." Dani said before she pulled out a class ring she thought Sam was going to give Gabri. "And you left this at lunch a couple days ago, when you threw a fit."

She handed Sam the ring as he stared at it, but then scoffed when he briefly rolled his eyes. "Agh! She's _not_ my girlfriend. I dumped her as soon as I figured out that you were right about her being a phony." He explained before he looked a little down. "Apparently, that _is_ the only way a girl can like me."

"That's not true." Tina said to him.

"That's _totally_ not true!" Dani agreed as she smiled and placed her hands on her hips. "There are a million reason a girl can like you. I mean, you're smart, you're fun, you're cool, you're handso-" She faltered her words when she noticed that Sam was blushing while Tina stared oddly between them. "Why am I still talking? I am such a spaz. Still friends?"

Sam waved his hand the way Eliza would do as he scoffed. "Pssh, the best." He said with a smile.

"You think I can use that 'pssh' thing to pick up boys?" Tina wondered, doing hers as well. She then noticed Paul Sanchez and Skye walked by before she pulled her beanie over her eyes. "Excuse me, gentlemen!" She walked over to them and did the 'pssh' thing, making the boys yelp in disgust before they slapped her, making her shout as her friends cringed.

"That's a no." Sam and Dani said in unison before they laughed for a little bit.

Sam held out the class ring. "Can you hang on to this for the time being?" He asked Dani before he dropped it on her awaiting palm.

Dani inhaled deeply through her nose before she sighed from her mouth as tossed the ring into the air and she caught it with a grin. She walked away while unknown to her, Sam smiled warmly at her as he sighed through his nose and blushed, making his feelings very clear to everyone now: Sam Manson has a secret crush on Dani Fenton.


	19. Reality Trip: PART 1

**Season 2 Episode 19**

Reality Trip: Part 1

"Are We There Yet?"

Summer has finally arrived at Amity Park that morning, and everyone was preparing for their last day of school for their little summer fun. At Fenton Works, Dani Fenton was readying herself as quickly as possible since she accidentally overslept and was almost late for her last day of freshman terms at Casper High.

"Oh crud! Of all days to oversleep!" Dani groaned as she pulled a drawer open and grabbed a hairbrush. She began to brush some knots out of her hair before she tied her blue headband on her head once she was done. "Can't have Lancer keep me after on the last day of school, so…" She smiled as she transformed into her ghost form and phased out of her house and hovered in the air. "I'll just take the aerial route."

Dani's mother, Jackie Fenton, was taking a shower to clean herself up, but she gasped when she glanced out her window and saw Dani Phantom floating there several feet away.

"You, ghost kid! When I get my hands on you, I'll tear you apart MOLECULE BY MOLECULE!" Jackie exclaimed angrily before she suddenly pulled out an ecto bazooka and fired a beam at Dani, but she quickly dodged it and flew away.

"Which is the perfect example of why I won't be going ghost during my Fenton family vacation."

"LISTEN TO ME WHEN I'M TALKING TO YOU!"

"IT'S SUMMER! Starting at three thirty, I don't have to listen to anyone for a long, long time!" As Dani made her way to Casper High so her summer can finally begin, she flew over the Amity Park Penitentiary.

Inside, an old foe of Dani's, Freakshow, was cuffed to a chair with a light shining on him. So far in Dani's ghost hunting career, Freakshow was by far the _only_ human villain she has ever encountered (not counting Vincent Gray, because she mostly saw him as an anti-hero, since he hunted ghosts more for his own personal reasons than heroic rights, even though he did see himself as a hero). Freakshow once ran a gothic circus, but lost all his rights since he was arrested for masterminding robberies by controlling ghosts with a mythical staff. He also once tried to control Dani Phantom so he could make her his personal slave, but thanks to her friends, she managed to fight back and defeat Freakshow by turning him into the authorities. Of course, he was transferred to some of the authorities that couldn't really be trusted almost at all: the Guys in White.

The two main agents of the Guys in White, Agent O and K, approached the former ringmaster in front of them. "I hope you've been enjoying your stay with us, Freakshow." Agent K said with a smirk.

Freakshow looked up at them before he smiled at them mockingly. "Oh, the Guys in White: top secret ghost catchers who can't actually catch ghosts!" He retorted.

Agent K grinned as he pressed a button on his remote and the lights flipped on. It revealed one of Freakshow's only remaining minion that remained loyal to him, Lydia the tattooed lady ghost, floating in some kind of suspended animation inside a liquid-filled chamber in the middle of the room.

"Care to revise that last statement?" Agent O asked rhetorically.

"Lydia!" Freakshow said in concern.

"No longer under your control." Agent K added.

The former ringmaster glared at the agents bitterly. "What do you want?"

"You knowledge of ghostly items. Anything you care to tell us about _this_?" Agent O asked as he pressed a button on his remote. From the floor, a bronze, arm length gauntlet with four slots emerged with three different colored and type of gem: a red ruby square gem, a yellow topaz diamond gem, and a blue sapphire circular gem.

Freakshow made a look like he actually recognized it. "The Reality Gauntlet!" He then hid his recognition when he smiled innocently. "Never heard of it."

"We know how you envy ghosts…" Agent K said.

" _And_ we believe this to be an object of enough spectral power to eradicate ghosts forever...perhaps, including _this_ one!" Agent O said as he pulled a photo of Dani Phantom from his file.

"Oh, _that_ Reality Gauntlet! I believe I've heard of it after all." Freakshow said as he grinned mischievously. Agent O pressed on his remote and undid the cuffs linking the ringmaster to his chair. "Now then, the Reality Gauntlet…" He walked up to the gauntlet and inspected it with interest. "Hmm...I don't know _that_ much about it, but...I believe these things play a key role." He pointed at the gems underneath the gauntlet before he glanced at the agents. "Uh, may I try it on?"

"I suppose so." Agent O said before he muttered to his partner. "Doesn't work anyway."

"Joy!" Freakshow slipped the gauntlet onto his arm before he picked up the red gem as the agents watched in silence. "Each of these gems has a power. The red one is the Gem of Life: it can make anything come alive." He placed it on its correct slot before he held up the yellow gem. "And this is the Gem of Form: it can transform anything into anything else...uh, so I've been told." Agent O gave him a look of suspicion before he finally picked up the last blue gem. "And this...is the Gem of Fantasy: it can make your dreams real. These gems, if touched in the proper sequence, will allow the wearer to control all reality! But the gauntlet is useless without its power source." Freakshow smiled at the agents while they stood there in silence until the ringmaster pulled out one of his earrings. "...which I just so happen to have right here!"

"Freeze, Freaks!" Agent O exclaimed as he and his partner were about to pull out their guns. Apparently, one of Freakshow's earrings was an orange ruby triangle, which was the power source for the Reality Gauntlet, and now the Guys in White have realized their mistake.

He placed the Power Source gem on its slot as he activated the Gem of Life. "Have a little taste of the Gem of Life!" He fired a red beam from the gauntlet and the Guys in White's guns suddenly came to life as they wrapped themselves around the agents, trapping them. "Now that's what I call living!" He then frowned as he examined the gems. "Blast! If only I knew how to activate all the gems, I could control all reality! Still…"

Freakshow pulled a card out of Agent O's jacket and slipped in onto a panel as the chamber containing Lydia opened as it hissed smoke. She awakened from her suspended animation and bowed before her master before she threw up her hood.

"That concludes our demonstration, now if you'll excuse us…" Freakshow said as he and Lydia made their way, leaving the agents alone while they flew over town. "What shall we do with our newfound freedom? Movie? Dinner? Make myself ringmaster of all reality?!"

Freakshow laughed mechanically as they both flew over Amity Park, ready to begin his new scheme to not just take over the world, but to also to get his revenge on the one ghost girl who ruined his career and foiled his plans before: Dani Phantom.

* * *

Theme Song:

(She's a phantom)

(Dani Phantom, Phantom, Phantom)

Yo, Dani Fenton, she was just fourteen  
When her parents built a very strange machine  
Designed to view a world unseen

(She's gonna catch 'em all, cause she's Dani Phantom)

When it didn't work, her folks, they just quit  
Then Dani took a look inside of it  
There was a great, big flash, and everything changed  
Her molecules got all rearranged

(Phantom, Phantom)

When she first woke up, she realized she had snow white hair, and glowing green eyes  
She could walk through walls, disappear, and fly  
She was much more unique than the other gals  
And it was then that she knew what she had to do  
She had to stop all the ghost that were coming through  
She's there to fight, for me and you!

(She's gonna catch 'em all, cause she's Dani Phantom)  
(She's gonna catch 'em all, cause she's Dani Phantom)  
(She's gonna catch 'em all, cause she's _Dani Phantom_ )

* * *

That afternoon at Casper High, the last bell finally rang as students cheered and ran out of the school with their new summer freedom from education. They applauded near the stage where their favorite band, Dumpty Humpty, will be playing at the school's out concert tonight. Dani Fenton and her best friends, Tina Foley and Sam Manson, walked out of the Casper High, each holding their own paper flyers and smiling about their new summer out of school.

"Finally! I've been looking forward to this summer vacation forever. The three of us traveling together cross country, seeing the sights." Dani said as she stared at her space flyer. "Cape Canaveral Space Center in sunny Florida…"

"The Comic Book Sci-Fi/Fantasy Exo in sunny San Diego…" Tina said, looking at hers.

"And Gothapalooza in the bleak Nevada Desert." Sam finished as he examined his own.

"But tonight, we rock out at the Dumpty Humpty concert." Dani said as they stopped near the stage.

Then Dani's older brother, James, wasn't looking where he was going when he accidentally bumped into his sister, making them drop their books and papers.

"Geez, Dani, watch it!" James snapped as he rubbed his head.

"Geez, James, watch it." Dani said as she rubbed her head, but then glanced down when she noticed some of her brother's books as she picked them up. "'Ghost Envy for Dimwits: ghosts are not the boss of me'? What is this?"

James kneeled down to pick up his books and papers as he explained to his little sister. "My college entrance thesis on ghost envy. College might be a year in a half away, but you can't be too prepared. In fact, did you know that ghosts often-"

Dani interrupted him when she shoved his book into his face. "Don't know, don't care, not listening! From now on, it's no more pencils, no more books...and going ghost so our parents can't tear me apart 'molecule by molecule'." Dani did some finger motions like separating a piece of air for emphasising as James walked away to leave his sister and her friends to themselves.

"Which reminds me, how did you convince _my_ parents to let me spend an entire summer with _your_ parents?" Sam wondered to Dani in confusion.

Dani smiled as she had a flashback about before school started. Sam's parents, Pamela and Jeremy, were in the living room as Dani invisibly floated behind them and overshadowed Pamela. "You know, I think the Fentons are wonderful. Sam should take a cross country trip with them." Dani said through Sam's mother before she phased out of her and possessed Jeremy. "And I agree with you, let's never speak of this again."

"Let's just say I...finally got under their skin." Dani said before her ghost sense suddenly went off as she gasped and looked behind her, only to find that her friends have disappeared. The students all ran away, screaming before Dani looked up and gasped when she saw her old enemy, Lydia, bringing her tattoos to life as they began to wreak some havoc on the teens. Dani heard the yelps of Sam and Tina when she turned around and saw them being dragged away into the air by two green bat tattoos.

"Remind me again, why do we hang out with a kid who has ghostly enemies?" Sam asked Tina rhetorically.

"Because...you have a crush on her?" Tina asked as she smiled nervously, only to earn a glare from her gothic friend.

Dani quickly ran up to the empty stage as she slipped under the curtains to hide herself. She transformed into her ghost half and phased to take action. She saw Paul Sanchez being attacked by three of Lydia's tattoos as he shouted in fear tried to bat them away. She fired blasted at them with her ghost beams from her fingertips and vaporized them into oblivion. Paul stared at her heavenly as she smiled down at him before she flew off to find her friends. Sam and Tina have been dragged near a train station a few miles away from the school, and the bats wrapped their wings around the two friends to hold them still as they landed on their stomachs with grunts. They looked up and saw a familiar human enemy of theirs, Freakshow, towering over them with a grin with his new Reality Gauntlet.

"FREAKSHOW!" Sam and Tina exclaimed in unison at his unexpected return for vengeance.

"In the anemic flesh. How's tricks? Had a nice few months while I was _rotting_ in jail, because of you!" Freakshow snapped before he suddenly got blasted away from a green ecto beam.

Sam and Tina smiled at Dani's timely arrival. "Actually, yeah, I've been working on my aim!" She retorted to the former ringmaster. Freakshow grinned as he fired a red beam at the barbed fence below her when they suddenly came to life and wrapped around her body like a giant cocoon.

"And so have I! Say hello to the Reality Gauntlet!" He then activated the Gem of Form as it glowed. "Which is twice as powerful now that I've activated the Gem of Form!" He fired a yellow beam at a couple of train oil cars as they transformed into two giant identical metal monsters.

At first, Dani was worried, but then she noticed that they weren't doing anything since they just stood their, remaining absolutely still. Dani glanced between Freakshow and the monsters in confusion before she slipped out of the fence trap and hovered in front of them.

She giggled a little like it was a joke. "What are they going to do? Rust on me?" She retorted.

Freakshow's smile didn't drop when he activated the Gem of Life. "And Freakshow said, 'let there be LIFE!'" He fired a red beam at the metal monsters, making them come alive.

One of them roared as it tried to smash Dani from the air, but she managed to fly away in time, until the other one grabbed her and squeezed her a little, making her grunt before it threw her to the ground. She tumbled and stopped at Freakshow's feet, her face all scratched and bruised and a little disoriented.

The ringmaster stared down at her in confusion. "Hmm, that's odd. I commanded it to squash you." He murmured to himself before he glanced at his gauntlet. "I need more practice."

Meanwhile, the Guys in White rode down the train tracks and witnessed the two active metal monsters as they roared. "The gauntlet is active! Bad news." Agent O said.

"Very bad. And when we file a report, I'll be affixing blame to you." Agent K said to his partner as he pulled out a pair of handcuffs.

Agent O then took out his own cuffs. "Not if I affix it to you first! FREEZE, FREAKS!"

Freakshow noticed the agents and smirked. "Freeze? If you insist!" He said as he fired a yellow beam to a cloud in the sky and it formed into a giant man made of snow. It plummeted from the sky and slammed on top of the Guys in White and the metal monsters, covering them in snow and demolishing the monsters. "Now where were we? Ah, yes." Freakshow grabbed Dani by her collar as she merely gave him a flat look. "I was gonna ruin _your_ life the way _you_ ruined mine! HAHA!" He laughed as he raised his gauntlet while he charged it up to kill her. However, Dani glared as she activated her Boo-staff and swung it straight from under his jaw, making him release her as he flew near the tracks. He groaned as he rubbed his chin in pain. "I think she broke my jaw."

Dani towered over him as she held out her staff and glared angrily at him. "I'll break more than just your mouth." She said dangerously calm, until Lydia suddenly phased through the ground and punched Dani away, sending her landing next to her friends as the trio glared at the ringmaster.

"Looks like our showdown is going to require a bigger audience." Freakshow held out his hand with his gauntlet as the front of his train pulled in on its own and it whistled. "A _much_ bigger audience." Freakshow laughed as the bats released themselves from Sam and Tina and flew back onto Lydia's legs. Freakshow gave the trio one last evil grin as he gave his train bat wings as it whistled and flew away out of sight.

Dani stood to her feet as she deactivated her Boo-staff and stormed back to her friends. They wrapped their arms around each other as they prepared to fly. "Dani, what about Freakshow?!" Sam asked her as he frowned a little.

Dani looked at the pile of snow as the Guys in White popped out at the top and shivered from the intense cold. "Oh, let the jerk-sicles handle it, I'm on vacation." Dani said as they took off to the air. "Besides, two words…"

"DUMPTY HUMPTY! DUMPTY HUMPTY!" The teens chanted that night of the concert as they prepared for their school's out rock out. Dani looked very eager for her summer to officially begin with her favorite band, Sam and Tina were more occupied on reading about this Reality Gauntlet Freakshow used against them.

"'The Reality Gauntlet consists of four gems, which-'" Sam read out loud as he examined the book, only to get interrupted by Dani as she placed her hand over the section.

"Guys, come on, it's summer. As is no more pencils, no more books…" Dani said.

"You may want to take a look at _this_ book, especially the author." Tina said.

Dani took the book from Sam and examined the author that wrote the book before. "'Frederick Isak Showenhower'?" Sam then folded up the page of the book and covered up most of his last name, revealing that the author's nickname was Freakshow. "Freakshow! Well...I don't care, Sam, because as of right now, Freakshow is not my problem." Dani shoved the book back to Sam before music began playing as everyone cheered. "Oh, I love this part! This is where the band comes out of a giant egg!"

Smoke billowed up as they concert began, but unfortunately the egg suddenly came to life when it opened its mouth and spewed real yolk and the band popped out with shocked expressions.

The audience gasped in shock at the sight before Freakshow appeared on stage with a wicked smile. "Are you kids ready to have a great summer? Because Dumpty Humpty had a great fall!" He cackled evilly.

Lydia also appeared as she nabbed Sam and Tina out of their bleachers and flew them down to the stage. Dani glared at the stage in exasperation. "Will this vacation _ever_ start?!" She looked around to make sure no one was looking at her, since they were all gawking at Freakshow before she slipped underneath the bleachers and transformed out of sight.

"Ah, the only thing better than an audience is a _captive_ audience!" His gauntlet glowed yellow as he strapped everyone to their seats with seatbelts, trapping them when they gasped in fear.

Dani flew up in her ghost form and charged at her enemy. "Show's over, Freakshow!"

"Au contraire. That's French for 'I'll bet this hurts'!" He raised his gauntlet as it glowed red and he punched Dani dead on, sending her flying several feet across the stage.

Meanwhile at Fenton Works in the kitchen, Matt and Jackie Fenton began packing their things for their trip as James sat by the table near his parents. "But I can't go on this trip! I need to write my thesis on ghost envy!" James complained a little. "If only I could find someone that fits the bill."

Jackie glanced at the TV and saw Lydia on screen, alerting her. "GHOST!" She exclaimed.

Matt gasped as he jumped onto the table while James shielded himself. His papers flew up to the air as James rested his cheek on his fist and he sighed in annoyance. "That was easy." He muttered.

" _It's ghost-based chaos at the Casper High School's Out concert, where notorious ghost kid, Dani Phantom, is fighting for her afterlife!_ " Lance Thunder announced on the news as he showed an image of Dani facing off against Freakshow with a determined glare.

Back at the ruined concert, Freakshow used his Gem of Life on a set of drums as he transformed it into a giant spider. He commanded it to attack Dani while she gap in worry.

At the Guys in White HQ, Agent O and K were watching the whole fight on their TV. They were still shivering since they didn't exactly recover from the whole 'snowman incident'. They were wrapped in blankets and had their feet placed in buckets of warm water. "Let's roll...roll...ro-AHCHOO!" Agent O sneezed loudly.

Back in the fight, the spider drumset fired a spew of silk from its cymbals and collided with Dani dead on and sent her flying towards a football post, creating a web and sticked Dani onto it as it bounced a few times. She struggled with effort to break free, but remained stuck as she glared angrily at Freakshow.

"Any last words? Might I suggest, 'Ah! Freakshow, don't hurt me!'" Freakshow mocked.

Lydia continued holding onto Sam and Tina until Tina acted quickly when she tugged her hood over her face, making her release them and sent her flying while she muffled as her Mohawk spike stuck to a billboard behind her.

"Leave her alone!" Sam exclaimed as he charged at the ringmaster and thrusted his book at his head, sending him to the ground as he grunted.

Freakshow picked up the book from his face and stood up as he examined the saved page. "I see we have the same taste in authors." Sam kicked the book out of his hands and grabbed onto his gauntlet. "And in gloves! Let go, boy!"

Sam placed his hand on the Gem of Form as Tina joined the struggle and accidentally placed her hand on the Gem of Fantasy. The three of them began to glow as they flew up into the air while Dani gathered her energy and snapped from the web. She flew to her enemy and friends as she, too, grabbed the gauntlet as well, making Freakshow strain as he threw them into the air, but they grabbed onto him again. Tina placed her hand on the Gem of Form, Dani placed hers on the Gem of Life, and finally Sam placed his hand on the Gem of Fantasy.

Freakshow smiled when he felt all of the gems being activated and that the trio has found the combination. "You did it! You found the combination that activates all the gems! Which means, I control all reality!" He exclaimed before their world around them began to waver.

"Guess again, cueball! As long as we're touching the gauntlet, we have just as much control as you do!" Sam said as he glared.

"Let...go...of...my...GAUNTLET!" He threw the trio up into the air again as they shouted and grabbed his gauntlet again.

Sam glanced at his friends between him as Freakshow tried to shake them off. "Quick, according to the book, the gauntlet has a defense mechanism. Think of a place to hide the gem you're holding!"

Dani concentrated hard as the Gem of Life disappeared from its slot, Sam did the same as the Gem of Form disappeared without a trace as well, and finally Tina thought deeply as the Gem of Fantasy vanish before the Reality Gauntlet began to lose its power.

"No! NOOO!" Freakshow exclaimed with wide eyes.

The gauntlet suddenly exploded in the air as everyone in the crowd shielded themselves from the flash before Sam and Tina fell onto the stage. The spider drumset returned to normal as the seat belts holding down the audience disappeared as well. At first, everyone cheered until they looked up and gasped when they witnessed Freakshow landing on the stage. He looked at his gauntlet and saw his three empty slots, minus the power source which remained on its rightful place.

"BLAST! The gem's are gone! We must fly...but dramatically!" Freakshow said to Lydia before she used her tattoos to wrap themselves and flew away until they were out of sight.

Sam and Tina watched as the freaks disappeared until they cringed when someone else crashed onto the center of the stage. Dani groaned in weakness as she stood to her feet and changed back to her human form. Dani's eyes went wide and she gasped when she realized that she has just transformed in front of the audience in bright light. She glanced around as the audience gasped in complete shock when they just witnessed the girl's transformation. She looked up and saw that a news helicopter captured the whole thing and even the Guys in White flew above and witnessed who the ghost girl really was. Everyone began to mutter inaudibly in surprise as Sam and Tina exchanged nervous looks that their best friend's secret identity has been exposed to the whole world.

"Uh...nobody saw that, right?" Dani asked nervously, but she knew the horrible truth: everyone now knew that Dani Fenton and Dani Phantom are one and the same person as she glanced desperately at the crowd.

"HOLY SWEAT SOCKS! Dani Fenturd is...Dani _PHAN_ TURD?!" Daph exclaimed in complete shock as she head her head, making her realized that all this time she has been unknowingly harassing her heroine idol.

"And she's totally infatuated with me! This makes things so much easier...for me." Paul said with delight.

Everyone continued muttering in shock as they walked up onto the stage and began to surround Dani as she looked at them in fear. Sam and Tina made determined looks as they jumped in front of their friend protectively with Tina holding up a stool while Sam spun a microphone. "Back! Back, savages!" Tina demanded.

"Well, uh...it could be worse." Said said unsurely as he glanced to Dani.

"Really? How?" Dani asked sarcastically as she frowned.

" _NOBODY MOVE!_ " The Guys in White ordered the teens as they flew around Dani.

Back at Fenton Works in the kitchen, the Fentons were watching the whole thing while Matt and Jackie were completely shocked at what they have just witnessed. They have just seen the ghost girl transform into none other than their own daughter.

"Our daughter is the ghost girl?!" Matt exclaimed in overwhelming shock with wide eyes, and Jackie looked just as shock as her husband.

James quickly jumped in between his parents and the TV with a nervous look on his face. "Now, now, let's jump into any insane conclusions!" He said reluctantly, until he glanced and found Sam's parents, Pamela and Jeremy Manson, and Tina's parents, Maurice and Angela Foley, standing at their doorway with their hands on their hips while they glared at the Fenton family. Apparently, they have all seen the ghost girl transform into their daughter, and they all wanted to have a serious chat with her family.

"YOU!" Jeremy shouted.

"YOU!" Jackie snapped back before they went face to face aggressively as they glared at each other.

"We were watching Extreme Nanny Makeover, when we found out your _daughter_ was a GHOST!"

"Why are _you_ yelling at _us_?! You're spooky, ooky bat son as to be behind this!"

Maurice went in between them to break the clashing parents and shoved them away from each other gently. "Now, everyone, it's okay to point fingers as long as nobody's pointing them at my daughter." He said calmly.

"Okay! Maybe Dani _is_ the ghost girl, but it's not as though _our_ ghost activities have ever put your families in any danger!" Matt said with a sigh, trying to keep his temper on normal level as he glared at the parents with his arms crossed.

They suddenly heard something coming through the vents as they turned around and gasped as Lydia's tattoos flew out and wrapped themselves around the Foleys and the Mansons as they glared at the Fentons again. "Until now." Jackie corrected sheepishly as she shrugged. The Fentons then got wrapped up as they hugged each other and disappeared.

Back at the concert, the Guys in White circled around Dani and her friends, now that they have finally learned the identity of the ghost girl they have been tracking down since they first moved to Amity Park.

"You're coming in for questioning, young lady." Agent K said to her.

"And experiments...lots and lots of really painful experiments." Agent O added harshly as they continued circling around the trio.

"I don't think so! Tina, Sam, grab hold of me!" Dani told her friends as they held onto to her. "I'm going ghost!" She changed into her ghost form and flew to the air as the crowd began to cheer for their half-ghost heroine.

"DANI! DANI! DANI!" They chanted out loud.

"Girl, you're a rockstar!" Tina said as she looked down at the chanting audience.

Suddenly, Dani unwillingly changed back to her human form in midair. "WHO CAN'T DO ANYTHING!" She exclaimed before they plummeted back to the stage as they shouted and crashed onto the stage with grunts, and they sat up from the impact. "That Reality Gauntlet explosion must've messed with my ghost powers!"

The Guys in White agents both landed on the stage, ready to capture the trio. "I can get us out of here." Sam said determinedly before he grabbed Dani and dragged her to the edge of the stage. "MOSH PIT!" He threw Dani over the crowd as they surfed her across the aisle. Sam quickly grabbed his book before he and Tina followed their friend.

"She's lost her ghost powers!" Agent K said.

"Get her!" Agent O exclaimed.

They jetted off the stage to follow the trio, but the crowd quickly hid them as they crawled out of the crowd and ran to the football locker room and pinned their backs to the wall. Hands suddenly emerged from the doors as they grabbed onto the trio and pulled them into the room and slammed the door shut as the agents flew by. Inside the locker room, lights flipped on, revealing Paul Sanchez, Daph Baxter, Kwyn, and the other popular jocks and cheerleaders who bullied Dani and her friends in the past before as they smiled at her.

"You're... _helping_ me?" Dani asked the in-crowd, slightly taken aback by this.

"Well, duh! You've only been helping us for, like...ever!" Daph admitted as she smiled gratefully at her former rival.

Paul suddenly grabbed Dani and pulled her in when he kissed her on the lips, making her muffle in surprise as she waved her arms around frantically. He brought her back up as she stood there with a loving/surprised look on her face. "Dani Sanchez. Hey, I finally wrapped my mind around it!" He said as Dani continued to stare out absentmindedly.

Sam looked like he was about to punch Paul for kissing her right on the lips, even though his ex-girlfriend, Gabri, once kissed him on the lips without warning. "Oh-kay, I'm feeling relieved _and_ nauseated at the same time." He said to Tina as he glowered and crossed his arms.

Back outside, the agents used their metal detectors as they scanned the area for any signs of Dani nearby. "She couldn't have gone far without her ghost powers." Agent K said to his partner.

The jocks, cheerleaders, and preps all walked out of the locker room casually as Dani and Tina, disguised as cheerleaders, hid their faces with pom-poms, and Sam was disguised in a quarterback uniform as they walked into the woods, undetected as hoped. Once they were far enough away from the Guys in White, they removed their pom-poms and helmet from their faces.

"I want that back by Monday, minus the goth sweat." Paul said to Sam as he frowned at him.

"We don't sweat, WE SIMMER!" He argued angrily before Dani grabbed his arm and dragged him away so they could out of their disguises.

The trio finally made it back to Fenton Works as they all hid beside the house so she could gather her things, but mostly to run away and go into hiding now that the entire world knew what she really was.

"Okay, I'll zip in, get my stuff…" Dani said to her friends.

"Then what? Run away from home?" Tina asked, not really liking the idea of her best friend going on the run from the entire world.

"Well, what choice do I have, Tina? The whole _world_ knows my secret! BUT! If I can get get the gauntlet, I can change reality so that none of this ever happened." The trio all entered Fenton Works as Dani flipped the lights on. "Believe me, it's better for everyone if I just…" She looked ahead of her and saw something that caught her up short. "Uh...disappear?"

There were armed men surrounding the trio, aiming and charging their guns. She saw Agents O and K leading them as they aimed their guns as well. Dani immediately knew that the army behind them were undoubtedly a part of the Guys in White was well. Two of them suddenly grabbed onto Sam and Tina and held them tightly and securely.

"For those still counting, that's three times we've been grabbed today." Sam said, looking slightly irritated by the fact.

"Humans are secure, take down the ghost child!" Agent O ordered his men as he pointed at Dani.

"Where are my mom and dad?! What have you done with them?!" Dani demanded the agents as she glared angrily at them, thinking the agents have probably kidnapped her family.

Unaware to everyone in the room, Lydia invisibly phased into the house and sent three of her bats to the trio as the flew into their shirts, but they didn't feel a thing before she flew away.

"Danielle Fenton, in accordance with the Anti-Ecto Federal Control Act, article one, section one, subsection A...you're under arrest." Agent K declared.

"I'm only gonna say this once...let my friends go and GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!"

"Or what?" Agent O challenged the girl.

"Or _this_!" Dani ran up to the wall as she lifted the curtain, revealing a button encased in glass. She broke the glass with the mini-hammer and slammed her palm on the button, setting off alarms as they blared loudly.

" _Fenton Works Anti-Creep Mode activated! Our special today is fudge...I mean, pain._ " Jackie's voice said all over the house as the Guys in White all looked around in alarm.

Two large grapple arms suddenly emerged from the walls as they grabbed onto the men holding Sam and Tina hostage, making them release the teens before the arms slammed them together to knock them out. "Fire ecto-weapons!" Agent K ordered his men and they fired their guns at the trio. As they braced themselves, a clear shape of Jackie's face popped up in front of them and protected the trio from the Guys in Whites' attacks.

"What's going on?!" Sam exclaimed over the commotion.

"The house attacks anything using ecto-energy! I'm going ghost!" Dani said before she changed into her ghost form, but the weapons suddenly began aiming at her, so she quickly changed back as the weapons immediately seized aiming at her. "Darn! If I go ghost, the house will think that _I'm_ an enemy! RUN!"

The trio began to run across the living room until three guards jumped into the air in an attempt to tackle them, until the TV opened when it fired three rockets that opened and pinned the guards to the wall and electrocuted them a little. Another grapple arm emerged and began to toss, swing, and slam the guards around mercilessly as they shouted.

Sam glanced back to Dani. "Where _are_ your parents?"

"Probably looking for me...or a scalpel to dissect me with!" Dani said with slight fear at the thought.

Dani and her friends made it to the stairs as they ran up the steps, until a guard suddenly appeared as he aimed his gun at the teens. "FREEZE!" He exclaimed.

Dani halted her friends midway up the steps as she smirked. "Okay!"

Suddenly from the walls, cutouts of Jackie and Matt slammed right onto the guard, making him tumble down the stairs as the trio moved out of the way in time to see him collide with Agents O and K. After Dani made a brief stop in her bedroom and packed up all her needs inside her backpack, she led her best friends into the master bedroom, where she removed a rug from a metal circle that has been hidden in her parents' room.

"Three to the OP Center!" Dani called out before a tube engulfed over them and sucked them all up to the center. They emerged from the refrigerator as they all coughed from the smoke.

"Man, your mom _really_ needs to get rid of that ham!" Tina said, disgusted by the same spoiled ham.

Outside Fenton Works, the Guys in White shot come grappling hooks as they began to hoist themselves up to the OP Center. "Time to lock up for the night!" Dani said when she began to press some buttons. She really has gotten used on how to work Fenton Works and the OP Center as much as her parents do.

The windows were suddenly blocked by metal barriers, preventing the guards from entering through the glass and capturing the runaway teenagers. Dani looked up and saw that they were burning a hole on the roof with a laser to break in, but she quickly ran to the fridge and pressed the button next to the spoiled ham. The entire OP Center began to tremble as the Guys in White froze. All the satellites and radar dishes retracted into the center, and exploded as the Fenton Blimp, tossing all the guards off before it took off to the air.

"The Fenton Blimp? What are we going to do, _bore_ them off our tail in a low-speed chase?" Sam asked Dani sarcastically.

"Not quite." Dani said with a smirk before she picked up the ham, revealing another button underneath and pressed it.

Outside, Agents O and K flew up to the blimp in their jet-suits, now that their army was out of commission. "We're gaining on it!" Agent O said out loud.

"Of course we are, it's a blimp!" Agent K pointed out. Suddenly they watched the blimp lose its balloon and shifted and expanded into a Fenton Jet instead as its turbines began to fire. "...and, now it's not."

The jet thrusted forward in great speed as Dani struggled at the tilter while Sam and Tina held on for dear life, and they noticed that they were hurtling straight towards Casper High. "We're gonna destroy the school!" Tina exclaimed.

"I don't know what to do!" Dani exclaimed.

"Do _something_!" Sam shouted urgently.

"Wait!" Dani pressed the Auto-Jackie button before she ran off the driver's seat and sat next to Tina as an inflatable version of Jackie emerged from the tilter and grabbed onto the wheel.

" _This is Auto-Jackie saying, please buckle up and pass the fudge_." She said.

The trio buckled themselves up before the Auto-Jackie tilted the wheel and avoided crashing into the school as Dani, Sam, and Tina all shouted loudly. The jet then thrusted up to the air and blasted straight out of Amity Park, but unfortunately the Guys in White have caught up to them in their own jets. They were seriously determined to capture Dani Phantom and wouldn't stop until they succeeded, even if it would meant arresting her friends as well.

"It's after five, why can't they quit like every other government employee?!" Sam asked, looking even more irritated by these agents that are just acting like opportunistic, meddling men.

Dani changed into her ghost form before she ran off her seat and held onto the glass. She concentrated and strained as she made the entire jet invisible from the agents, and they noticed that the jet was about to disappear.

"We're losing visual! Activate White Fang tracking device!" Agent O ordered on the intercom.

"'White Fang'?" Agent K asked, sounding unimpressed by the name.

"I don't name this stuff." Agent O then fired a tracking device underneath the jet and it attached itself to it before the jet disappeared completely.

* * *

The next morning after the trio left Amity Park and were now officially on the run from the entire world and the Guys in White, Dani continued keeping her invisibility on the jet like she has been doing overnight, thanks to her enhanced stamina.

"Dani, we've lost them yesterday, you can stop now." Sam said before Dani dropped and halted her power on the jet. She groaned as she changed back to her human form and collapsed from exhaustion.

"We should contact your parents." Tina suggested, making Dani stand to her feet.

"And tell them what? 'I'm sorry I lied to you, so please don't tear me apart molecule by molecule'? Besides...if they have anything to say to me, they can always contact me." Dani said sadly at the thought that her parents wouldn't accept her and try to destroy her. Then, her heard beeping and she sighed, thinking it was her parents trying to call her. "Here we go."

Dani typed on the keyboard, but the person who appeared on screen was none other than Freakshow himself instead. " _Oh, I'm sorry, I hope I'm not interrupting the worse day of your life..._ ever! _But it seems, I need your help_." He said through the screen.

Dani glared angrily at her enemy ringmaster. "You miserable freak! Why would I ever help _you_?!"

" _Oh, I'm sorry, did I say need? I meant_ demand!" Freakshow laughed evilly a little before he gestured out and revealed Dani's, Tina's, and Sam's families all held hostage by Freakshow, trapped in his cages of his train, making the trio gasp in shock.

"He's got my parents!" Sam exclaimed in worry.

"He's got _all_ our parents!" Tina pointed out as she frowned at him.

"Mom! Dad!" Dani exclaimed in worry.

" _Why look, I have something you want and you know the location of something_ I _want: my gems. You three are to retrieve the gems if you ever want to see your families alive again! Oh, and just to keep it dramatic, you have three days_." Freakshow told the trio before he laughed evilly and the screen went static when she lost connection.

Dani turned to her friends with a look of concern that Freakshow has given them a deadline. "Three days?! We don't even know where to start looking!"

Sam pulled out his book and read it while he frowned at Dani. "You know, school being out or not, you really need to read more. _We're_ the ones who the gems, remember?" Sam reminded her, saying that they used the defense mechanism on the Reality Gauntlet to hide the gems from Freakshow. "Which means they're safe and sound at Gothapalooza...at least, that's where I hid the Gem of Form."

"Except I was thinking about the Sci-Fi Convention, where I hid the Gem of Fantasy." Tina pointed out.

"And I hid the Gem of Life at the Space Center." Dani added.

"Looks like we're gonna get that cross country trip after all."

A map rolled down as Dani pointed to the Cape Canaveral, Florida, their closest destination for their first Reality Gem. "Starting here."

" _This is Auto-Jackie setting a new course for: Cape Canaveral, Florida_." Auto-Jackie announced before it steered the jet towards their closest destination.

A few hours later as the evening came close, they arrived in the skies of Cape Canaveral as they approached the space center, while during a tour, a little boy found the Gem of Life and picked it up, thinking it was some kind of moon rock.

"No fair! Why do we get to go to your place first?" Tina pouted stubbornly to Dani.

"Does it even matter? We're not here to have fun, we're here to look for the Reality Gems." Dani pointed out as she shrugged as the jet flew towards the space center.

"Which, according to Freakshow's book, are activated by touch. So, as long as nobody found one yet, maybe this will be easy." Sam said, but he spoke too soon.

The gem the boy was holding began to burn his hand, making him shout as he dropped the gem onto the space shuttle. The shuttle glowed before it took off on its own and came to life hile it gained a monster expression and flew straight towards the Fenton Jet with its mouth wide open.

Sam glanced at his friends as they all shared unfazed glances with each other. "...it's never easy, is it?" He asked rhetorically.

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED...**_


	20. Reality Trip: PART 2

**Season 2 Episode 20**

Reality Trip: Part 2

"Are We There Yet?"

 _ **Dani: Previously on Dani Phantom…**_

" _It's summer! Starting at three thirty, I don't have to listen to anyone for a long, long time!" Dani Phantom exclaimed happily as she flew across Amity Park._

 _In the Amity Park Penitentiary, the Guys in White walked up to Freakshow in cuffs. "What do you want?" The ringmaster asked the agents bitterly._

" _You're knowledge of ghostly items. Care to tell us about this?" Agent O asked as a bronze gauntlet emerged from the floor with three colored gems underneath._

 _Freakshow's eyes widened. "The Reality Gauntlet! The Gem of Life...the Gem of Form...and the Gem of Fantasy!" Freakshow slipped the gems into their proper slots. "If touched in the proper sequence, will allow the wearer to control all reality!" He slipped the power source gem into the slot and trapped the agents with their own weapons before he released Lydia from her animation chamber. "If you'll excuse us."_

 _The final bell at Casper High rung as the students rushed out of the school for summer as they cheered._

" _Finally! I've been looking forward to this summer vacation forever!" Dani Fenton said happily to her friends, Sam Manson and Tina Foley, as they walked away from the school._

 _Suddenly, Lydia began to attack as her bats nabbed Sam and Tina and held them hostage at a train station as Freakshow towered over the teens, grinning wickedly at them. "FREAKSHOW!" They exclaimed in unison._

" _How's tricks? Had a nice few months while I was rotting in jail, because of you?!" Freakshow snapped until he got blasted away by Dani._

" _I've been working on my aim!" Dani retorted before Freakshow made the fence below her come alive as it trapped her._

" _And so have I. Say hello to the Reality Gauntlet! Look's like our showdown is going to require a bigger audience!"_

 _At the concert, Sam read from his book about the gauntlet. "The Reality Gauntlet consists of four gems which-" He read out loud._

" _Dani, you might wanna take a look at this book, especially the author." Tina said to her friend._

 _Dani took the book and examined the author's name. "'Frederick Isak Showenhower'?" She asked before Sam folded the page and revealed his anagramic nickname. "Freakshow!"_

 _Freakshow suddenly appeared on stage with a wicked grin. "Are you kids ready to have a great summer? Because Dumpty Humpty had a great fall!" He announced._

" _Will this vacation ever start?!"_

 _Dani, Sam, and Tina all concentrated as they made their respected gems disappear from the gauntlet's slot. "The gauntlet has a defense mechanism, think of a place to hide the gem you're holding!" Sam said to his friends._

 _There was an explosion as Sam and Tina crashed onto the stage and so did Dani, but then she changed back to human form. She gasped when she forgot she was standing in front of everyone in bright light as the audience gasped in shock and her secret was exposed live on TV and even the Guys in White saw the whole thing._

" _Dani Fenturd is...DANI_ PHAN _TURD?!" Daph Baxter exclaimed in total shock._

 _Dani, Sam, and Tina managed to escape from the concert to Fentons Works, only to get ambushed by the Guys in White and their armored agents. "You're coming in for questioning." Agent K said._

" _And experiments...lots and lots of really painful experiments." Agent O said._

 _But luckily Dani used the house's Anti-Creep Mode so she and her friends could make it up to the OP Center and transformed it into a jet, but the Guys in White managed to plant a tracking device as it turned invisible before it flew out of Amity Park._

 _Freakshow suddenly appeared as he revealed that he captured the trio's families and held them hostage._

" _Mom! Dad!" Dani exclaimed._

" _I have you want and you know the location of something I want. Bring me the gems if you ever want to see your families alive again! You have three days." Freakshow ordered the trio before the screen powered off._

" _We're the ones who hid the gems." Sam reminded his friends._

" _Looks like we're gonna get that cross country trip after all." Tina said as they approached the Cape Canaveral Space Center._

" _The gems are activated by touch, maybe this will be easy." A boy found the Gem of Life, but ended up activating it as it brought the space shuttle to life while it approached the Fenton Jet with its mouth wide open. "It's never easy, is it?"_

* * *

Theme Song:

(She's a phantom)

(Dani Phantom, Phantom, Phantom)

Yo, Dani Fenton, she was just fourteen  
When her parents built a very strange machine  
Designed to view a world unseen

(She's gonna catch 'em all, cause she's Dani Phantom)

When it didn't work, her folks, they just quit  
Then Dani took a look inside of it  
There was a great, big flash, and everything changed  
Her molecules got all rearranged

(Phantom, Phantom)

When she first woke up, she realized she had snow white hair, and glowing green eyes  
She could walk through walls, disappear, and fly  
She was much more unique than the other gals  
And it was then that she knew what she had to do  
She had to stop all the ghost that were coming through  
She's there to fight, for me and you!

(She's gonna catch 'em all, cause she's Dani Phantom)  
(She's gonna catch 'em all, cause she's Dani Phantom)  
(She's gonna catch 'em all, cause she's _Dani Phantom_ )

* * *

Dani, Sam, and Tina all shouted in fear as the Fenton Jet made a sharp turn to fly away from the living space shuttle and it chopped it's jaws on it, making the trio tumble backwards from the sudden tilt.

"Going ghost!" Dani shouted as she glared determinedly.

She stood to her feet and changed into her ghost form before she placed her hands on the ceiling and made the entire jet intangible, making it slip out of the shuttle's mouth. She then turned it solid again and phased out of the jet to face off against the monstrous shuttle. Dani fired a couple ghost beams, did no apparent effect as it roared and slammed her on its windshield. She looked through and smiled when she found the Gem of Life on the seat. Her smile dropped when the shuttle flinged her off itself, sending her shouting as she plummeted to the ground, making a large crater.

As she pulled herself out of the crater, the Fenton Jet landed nearby as Sam pulled out the jet's bullhorn. " _Dani, go! Get the gem!_ " He announced to her.

Dani immediately flew back into action as she grabbed onto the shuttle's fin, making it roar as it rocketed itself faster in the air. She groaned and strained while she tried to pulled herself forward until she grabbed hold on the shuttle's armor skin, but managed to rip some of it off from the sonic speed, showing that she was strong enough to rip some reinforced titanium.

"I always wanted to ride on a space shuttle, just NOT ON THE OUTSIDE!" Dani exclaimed until she finally managed to fly up to the shuttle's windshield again. She phased her upper half inside as she grabbed the Gem of Life and held it up in victory. "YES!"

Unfortunately, the power of the gem lost its touch on the shuttle as it returned to normal. With no one controlling it, the entire spaceship plummeted towards the ground and was about to crash on top of the Fenton Jet with Sam and Tina aboard.

"We had to come here first!" Tina exclaimed in exasperation with a frown.

Dani quickly phased into the shuttle and sat on the pilot's seat as she examined all the complex buttons and switches on the console. "Okay, Dani, you've run this simulation a _million_ times on your computer. You can do this."

Dani said to herself before she began to press and flip numerous buttons she memorize by heart before she began pulling on the tilter, desperately trying to avoid crashing the shuttle on top of the Fenton Jet with her friends aboard. Sam and Tina hugged each other as they braced for impact, until the shuttle skimmed over the jet, missing it narrowly by an inch before it landed on the runway. Dani deployed the parachutes and it braked into a stop and she stopped pulling on the tilter as she breathed deeply in relief. She then smiled at her accomplishment and even for the fact that those times in the computer simulation really did come in handy.

Dani phased out of the jet and dusted her hands. "Ladies and gentlemen, the eagle has landed, in tacked!" Dani announced, feeling proud of herself.

" _Attention Danielle Fenton aka Dani Phantom, give yourself up!_ " Dani heard the voice of the Guys in White announce, making her smiled drop as she turned and saw them in their jets, surprised that they have found her, still with the desire to capture and destroy her.

They fired missiles at the Fenton Jet, making Sam and Tina yelp as they ran to the back of the jet, and the missiles destroyed the entire jet. Dani gasped when she thought that the agents of killed her friends, but as a miracle, Sam and Tina jumped out of the smoke on a couple of Fenton ATV's and they have even managed to gather enough needs before the Guys in White destroyed their way of transportation. Dani sighed in relief, but gasped when the Guys in White looped back around and fired more missiles at Sam and Tina, alarming them as they revved their ATVs and drove out of the way.

"ARE YOU PEOPLE THAT ZEALOUS?!" Sam exclaimed rhetorically about the Guys in White as he drove away from their missile attacks. Dani quickly flew in between her friends as she turned them all intangible and phased them and their ATVs through the ground as they avoided two missiles.

"We've lost visual...AGAIN!" Agent O exclaimed.

"Don't worry, they won't get far, we've got sensors everywhere." Agent K said before they flew to the air to continue their search for the wanted trio.

All around the entire country of America, people, authorities, medias, and scientists were in a desperate search for Dani Fenton (aka Dani Phantom), whom they recently discovered was a half-human, half-ghost hybrid; a very rare species no one thought could even exist. Everyone became restless on capturing her in hopes of answers like how she became this way, how she managed to stay in the dark for so long, and how very useful her incredible power could be, but useful for their own personal reasons. Of course, the one thing that Dani feared the most as much as losing all of her loved ones was being dissected like a guinea pig.

Out in the outskirts of Florida, police officers have blocked roads as they kept a constant lookout for the ghost girl and her best friends, who they have learned escaped from Amity Park and were now on the run across the country. " _All units, be on the lookout for the ghost girl and her accomplices. I repeat: all units, be on the lookout for the ghost girl and her accomplices_." The police scanner announced to the policemen.

Luckily, Dani phased herself and her friends several miles away from the roadblock far enough away as the sun began to dusk in the distance. They were even far away so they couldn't be seen or heard from the police.

Dani pulled out the Gem of Life from her belt and held up her Fenton Thermos. "Let's put you somewhere where your ghostly energy can't get out." Dani said before she placed their first gem into the thermos. "One Reality Gem found, two to go, and only thirty-six hours to find it."

"We'll never make it across the country in time on _these_ things!" Sam scoffed as he gestured his eyes to the ATVs. However, Dani hovered up to his vehicle and pressed a button. The ATV suddenly shook before its wheels turned sideways and became a hovering vehicle.

"And now we will. Shall we?" Tina turned her ATV into a hovering vehicle before the three of them took off into the sky together as they made their long way to Gothapalooza in the Nevada Desert.

Around that night, the trio decided to stop when they reached the border of Texas so they could have a quick meal before setting themselves up for a nice camping spot for the night. Of course, thanks to Tina being the meat-lover, their quick meal was cut short as she pigged out slowly.

"Can you hurry it up, Tina? We're on a deadline, emphasis on 'dead'!" Sam said with his arms crossed while Dani (in her human form) drank her soda as Tina threw a bone into a bowl.

"We have to eat, Sam, and I'm a meat connoisseur in a land of barbecue and bacon fat." Tina said as she held up a large chicken, but before she could bite out of it, the news suddenly came on.

" _A nationwide search continues for this ghost-powered teenager_." Lance Thunder announced on TV, making the trio gasp as they looked up at the screen. The news showed a video footage of Dani changing from ghost to human form. " _If you have any information, please contact local authorities_."

The waitress, the cashier, and the customer glanced at the trio before they all immediately took out their phones to dial in the police.

"Ah...sorry about this." Dani said before she fired tiny ghost beams from her fingertips, destroying their phones to prevent them from ratting them out.

"Hey, I still had minutes left!" The old man exclaimed.

"You gotta watch those roaming charges." The trio left the restaurant and went back to the sky on their ATVs so they could find a nice spot to spend the night.

"But Thursday's all you can eat night!" Tina complained as Dani drove her ATV in her human form, so she could save up her ghost energy.

"Not if we're in jail! We're trying to save our parents, remember? Wherever they are. But first, let's find a safe spot to camp for the night." Unknown to Tina, one of Lydia's tattoo bats popped from her back, signalling Freakshow was still tracking them as they traveled cross country.

The trio have finally found a nice safe spot to camp for the night, somewhere in a wide open spot near a cliff and there was enough trees for them to find and start a campfire. Tina and Sam gathered as many branches and wood as they could spare, while Dani started up a campfire with her ghost beam. They brought out individual sleeping bags and sat down around their campfire as Tina roasted a marshmallow on a stick.

Despite everything that has been happening to them recently, they couldn't help but enjoy actually camping out, alone together. Sam was laying back on his log while Dani and Tina sat on top of theirs, but even though Dani enjoyed being with her friends, she still looked ashamed of herself by how she lost almost everything after that one screw up. There were many reasons why she wanted to keep her half-ghost status a secret: she was afraid no one would accept her, she didn't want to be dissected for personal scientific answers, and she also didn't want her friends and family getting hurt and/or hunted down along with her (which, after that day, has proven to be true after all).

"Ah, camping…" Tina sighed as she roasted her marshmallow over the campfire. "You gotta love it."

"Okay, I'll admit, it's really relaxing to at least take a break from being on the run and having a little fun before getting serious again." Sam admitted as he dug through his marshmallow bag.

He tossed Dani one as she merely toasted it with her ecto-energy when she caught it without even looking and chewed on it, but she looked very distracted. Sam and Tina didn't need to ask her, because they already knew what was on her mind, but they were very concerned for her when they exchanged pitiful glances.

After several minutes of roasting a few marshmallows, the trio fell asleep on their sleeping bags and dozed off. Dani, however, remained awake as she gazed up at the starry sky before she saw a shooting star fly across the beautiful night sky. Dani then sat up and glanced at her friends. Tina was snoring and sleeping like a log while Sam was sleeping on his side with his back towards her. She sighed sadly and stood up from her bag before she walked away, unaware that Sam woke up and noticed as he looked over his shoulder. She sat miserably on a rock at the edge of the cliff and stared at the view and the beautiful horizon, thinking about her family. Dani's eyes began leaking tears as she sniffed and wiped her face with her arm. She wasn't just afraid that her parents would never accept her, but she never wanted her folks to learn the truth like that.

Sam walked up to her before he placed his hand on her shoulder, catching her attention. He sat next to her while she looked down as he smiled pitifully before he held her close to him and they both stared out in the distance.

"I never wanted my parents to learn the truth...not this way." Dani said sadly.

"I can tell you're feeling nervous about seeing them again, now that they know what you really are. They may be ghost hunters and you may be a ghost yourself, but you're still their daughter." Sam looked at Dani as he held her by her shoulders softly and managed a smile. "Dani, your powers not only make you unique, but they also make you special in a way everyone else would dream of, and your parents will see that, just like how Tina and I have the first moment you walked into that ghost portal. We haven't lost everything, Dani, let's just find the gems, find our parents, defeat Freakshow, and get everything back to normal."

Dani began to smile slowly while she blushed as Sam continued. "You're not just a girl with a secret, you're a heroine with two lives you keep balanced no matter the stress. You've always been a heroine, before and after the accident. Now let's get some rest, we need it."

Sam and Dani stared out in the sky as more shooting stars flew across the sky.

* * *

Elsewhere in a hidden fields, the Mansons, the Foleys, and the Fentons all remained in their train cages since they couldn't sleep, fearing what Freakshow was going to do to them.

Jeremy crawled to Maurice. "This is Fenton's fault, pass it down." He said somewhat rudely.

Maurice crawled over to Jackie. "This is Fenton's fault, pass it down." He said calmly.

"This is...WAIT A MINUTE!" Jackie shouted angrily and offendedly until Matt placed a comforting hand on his wife's shoulder.

"Settle down now, Jackie, it's alright. This whole business about Dani being the ghost girl has got me just as confused and baffled as you." Matt said as he looked down.

"Imagine, our own daughter has had ghost powers all this time and has kept them a secret from us...but we love her! I wonder why she didn't trust us enough to tell us."

"Hmm, let me guess…" James said sarcastically like it should have been obvious before he mimicked his parents. "'Hey, Matthew, let's destroy the ghost!' 'No, Jackie, let's dissect the ghost.' 'I know, let's catch the ghost and rip it apart molecule by molecule!'" He then he gave his clueless folks a dubious look as he crossed his arms and cocked an eyebrow. "You guys are _so_ understanding."

Jackie and Matt both processed their son's words before they looked down in regret and guilt. All this time, they have been so caught up on destroying and dissecting ghosts and even expressing their desire to tearing Dani Phantom apart molecule by molecule, that they have been unknowingly been scaring their own youngest daughter most of the time. They began to understand why she didn't tell them before, since it was a really good reason because they were ghost hunters.

"Your beloved children have but two days to return my Reality Gems." Freakshow said with a wicked smile as he walked up to the Fentons, making the glare angrily at the evil ringmaster. "Should they fail...well, let's just say I've got plans."

"So, in other words, we're just gonna sit around until you get your gems? You're not much of a bad guy, are you?" James asked Freakshow with an unimpressed frown while he placed his fists on his waist.

Freakshow narrowed his eyes in somewhat offended confusion. "What's that?"

"Well, you don't have any powers. I mean, technically Lydia's a lot stronger than you, and without her…"

Freakshow began to throw a temper tantrum when he stomped around. "I WILL NOT...BE UPSTAGED...BY _GHOSTS_!" His eye twitched at the thought before his jaw suddenly cracked, making him yelp as he rubbed his chin. He still hasn't really healed from Dani's staff swing to the jaw earlier before things really went down.

"Wow, jealous much?" James looked amused by this when he smiled along with his father and they both crossed their arms.

"Of ghosts? Untrue. I love ghosts, I've worked with them all my life."

"By seeking to control them! That's ghost envy if I've ever seen it."

Freakshow went to his face aggressively. "I DON'T HAVE GHOST ENVY!" He glanced when he saw Lydia phasing out of the train and landed on the ground, making her master even more annoyed. "Use the door like a person!"

Lydia only stared at him nonplussed, slightly confused by his harsh outburst.

* * *

The next day after Dani, Sam, and Tina woke up, refreshed and energized from their little night delay, they continued down the country as Dani flew between her friends until they finally made it to Gothapalooza as the sun began to dusk. "Gothapalooza! The ultimate celebration of despair and darkness!" Sam said, sounding excited.

They all suddenly gasped in shock when they finally arrived, but what they saw before them was the complete opposite of despair and darkness: it was all happiness and sunshine. There were living, colorful teddy bears, laughing and bouncing around while they threw flowers into the air. The trios' jaws dropped at this sight as they landed on a hill, and they probably realized a goth has probably found the Gem of Form and transformed the entire Gothapalooza into a world of laughter and fun.

"WE LOVE YOU!" The teddy bears all said in unison before they leaped to them and hugged them all.

"Destroy them, Dani! Find the gem that did this, AND RIP THE STUFFING OUT OF EVERY LAST ONE OF THEM!" Sam shouted in full-on fury as he ripped the bears off him and teared their heads off, only to get tackled playfully by more.

Dani hovered in the air as a couple of bears hugged her. "Somehow, I don't think that would be necessary. May I have the Gem of Form?" Dani asked the bears politely.

"Say the magic word." They all said together as Tina tried to shake one off her arm while Sam angrily threw them across the crowd.

"Die?" Sam said sarcastically.

"Please?" Dani asked kindly.

The bears parted as they revealed one of them holding up the Gem of Form, completely safe and unharmed. Dani took the gem and was about to drop it into her thermos, until she quickly used it to change the happy bears into dark goths again and changed Gothapalooza back to normal. Sam found himself being hugged by two gothic girls before he sighed in relief and wrapped his around their necks. "I love the smell of anti-establishment in the evening." He said.

"Two gems down, one to go, and less than twenty-four hours to find it." Dani said as she placed the gem into the Fenton Thermos. Now, there was only left one more Reality Gem left to find in there little cross country scavenger hunt.

Dani gasped when she saw the goths running and screaming as a huge white tank rode up a hill. It fired a missile at Dani, who leaned aside as it exploded by a giant rock behind her instead. She glared when she realized that the Guys in White have found them again before they fired another missile. Dani quickly grabbed her friends and phased them through the rock and out of the agents' sights again. Agents O and K pounded their fists down in frustration that the ghost girl and her friends got away once again. On the other side of the rock, Dani found a truck heading to California before she phased them into the back.

Inside, there were stacks of newspapers. "What's this?" Dani wondered as she picked one up and examined it until she found out what it was. "Oh, that's just swell." Dani showed her friends the main newspaper article, 'Ghost kid and friends still missing!' and it showed all of their pictures, revealing that everyone was still looking for them.

They then decided to get another sleep for the night as the truck made its way to their final destination to find the last gem and save their families.

* * *

Back at Freakshow's hideout fields, the families were drifted to sleep, save for James who remained awake as he wrote on his notepad. Since he discovered the ringmaster holding them hostage indeed had ghost envy, he used this opportunity to write down everything how Freakshow felt as he paced around angrily and talked mostly to himself.

"Ghosts! Ghosts! Ghosts! You have no idea what it's like to live in the shadow of ghosts all your life." Freakshow said.

"Ghost, GHOST!" Jackie snorted in her sleep.

"Oh...I think I have some idea." James said as he continued to write down his notes.

"My parents loved ghosts more than me, my audience loves ghosts more than me, and deep down I think... _I_ love ghosts more than me." Freakshow admitted as he glanced at James.

"Tell me about it."

"Sometimes I wish _I_ was a ghost." James and Freakshow said in unison, making them glance at each other.

"You really do understand me, don't you, child?" Freakshow asked James hopefully as he smiled a little.

James glanced at his parents as they slept. "Ghosts ghosts ghosts ghosts ghosts…" Jackie muttered verbally in her sleep.

James then made a knowing look at the evil ringmaster. "More than you know." He said simply.

* * *

The next day, the truck with Dani, Sam, and Tina inside finally arrived at Hollywood as Dani phased herself and her friends out of the truck before the vehicle departed. Dani gasped when she saw the screens around the city showing her shifting back to human and ghost form, and then found themselves in a paparazzi as they took multiple snap pictures of Dani, Sam, and Tina. Dani couldn't handle all the attention and risking their safety, so she phased through the ground with her friends as they landed in the subway, searching for the train heading to San Diego.

"Okay, we just need to find the train heading to the comic book convention without drawing any attention." Dani said to her friends.

"Girl, awesome costume!" A girl cosplaying Dani Phantom said to her, unaware that she was actually talking to the real ghost heroine, before she ran to the train with a Sci-fi/Fantasy Convention banner.

"I think we found our train." Tina said as they lined up for the train. She suddenly noticed that most of the cosplayers were dressed up like Dani Phantom and Sam, but no one dressed up like Tina, much to her great dismay. "What?! No Tina's?! Am I not geek worthy?!"

Sam and Dani smiled behind her back at her annoyed dismay, but they were unaware that the Guys in White have found them once again. "Over there!" Agent K said when he pointed downward.

"Okay, spook girl, it's over." Agent O said as he touched 'Dani' on her shoulder.

"Paws off! You know how long it took me to make this suit costume handmade?" The cosplayer dressed as Dani snapped at the agents.

They both glanced to the train and found the real Dani Phantom with Sam and Tina as they waved childishly and smiled before the train departed. "Train's leaving!" Agent K exclaimed.

"We know where it's heading." Agent O said before they ran off to find another way to follow them.

A few hours later, the trio finally arrived at San Diego and made it to the Comic Book Convention where they would find the last gem and save their families.

Tina was still pretty mad and annoyed that no one was dressed up like her. "Still no Tina's, a crying shame. I even come with gadgets!" She said as she pulled out some of her tech from her pockets.

Dani and Sam glanced around the parking lot, ignoring Tina's complainings, and they noticed that everything still looked pretty peaceful for now. "Everything still looks normal." Dani said until a skinny, mini man walked past them, making Dani gawk at him in confusion.

"Compared to what?" Sam asked sarcastically as he crossed his arms.

"Well, you know what I mean. I don't think anybody's triggered the Gem of Fantasy yet."

Dani, Sam, and Tina all entered the convention center while from a few feet away, an obese boy dressed as an ice monster (Crystal Lethanthan), a skinny boy dressed as a red samurai (Scarlet Samurai) and a geek girl dressed as a wolf warrior (Empress She-Wolf) watched as their obese friend held up the Gem of Fantasy into the air.

"Behold, the Crystal Lethanthan's life-sustaining clentonian gem!" He announced.

"Wow, where did you find that?" The samurai cosplay asked in amazement as they gazed at the gem.

"Let me see! Let me see!" The wolf warrior cosplayer said eagerly as she took the gem. Suddenly, it began to shine brightly as it burned her hands. "OW!"

She quickly tossed it to the samurai cosplay as he immediately tossed it while it burnt his own hands as well. "AH! HOT!"

He finally tossed it to the obese ice monster cosplayer before the Gem of Fantasy then flashed brightly as they shielded themselves. They all began changing as they each turned into a real ice monster, Crystal Lethanthan, a real samurai, Scarlet Samurai, and a real wolf warrior, Empress She-Wolf, and they all hovered in the air as everyone gawked at them in surprise.

"Awesome! The Gem of Fantasy turned three regular nerds into superheroes! They can help us rescue our parents!" Dani said excitedly, but Tina, however, wasn't very optimistic as her.

"You need to read more comic books, girl. Those aren't superheroes, they're super _villains_!" Tina exclaimed, making Dani's smile drop before she glanced back up at them.

The villains then bared their weapons and powers as they began to attack the convention, making everyone shout in fear. Scarlet Samurai unsheathed his sword and blasted a beam at the trio, who scattered out of the way to avoid it.

"I gotta get that gem before these geeks do some real damage!" Dani said to herself.

She fired a ghost beam at Crystal Lethanthan's hand and blasted the Gem of Fantasy out of his grip as it landed on the ground. She then tried to grab it, but the ice monster rolled in and grabbed hold of her before he roared and threw her across the convention. The two nerds at a Dani Phantom stand shouted and ran out of the way before Dani crashed into it as a book landed on her face.

She picked it up and examined it until her eyes went wide when she realized what it was. "Hey! I've never approved of this!" She exclaimed.

Sam and Tina then tried to run for the Gem of Fantasy as well, only to get blocked off by the warrior wolf. "You shall not pass, so speaks Empress She-Wolf!" She growled at them.

"That might be the most awesome girl geek I've ever met." Tina admitted to Sam, until the wolf warrior shifted into a real werewolf and growled at them.

"Yeah, how about now?" Sam asked sarcastically.

"Yeah, still awesome."

Dani quickly shove the wolf warrior aside before she could even attack her friends. She-Wolf shifted back, looking a little disoriented until Dani heard all the nerds screaming and running away in fear as Crystal Lethanthan pounded his fists on the ground hard. Dani then phased through the ceiling as the trio of villains followed suit. Empress She-Wolf growled as she threw a grappling hook and it grabbed Dani by her ankle while he sent her crashing onto the roof. While Dani recovered, she noticed that Lethanthan was about to crush on top of her as she rolled out of the way. She quickly grabbed him by his pants and dragged him into the air as he shouted before she wrapped him up at a flagpole.

"Now, to finish off the rest of the legion of super dweebs." Dani said to herself as she activated her Boo-staff.

She charged at Scarlet Samurai as they collided their sword and staff. They began doing a mid-air swordplay as they exchanged blows at each other until Dani flipped and transferred her ecto-energy into her staff as it glowed before she swung it, sending a wave of energy, and the samurai did the same thing as well, which made both of them slam onto the roof when their energy waves collided.

They looked up and saw the Guys in White as they landed on the roof with their jetpacks, both looking exhausted from their longest ghost chase they have ever done. "Man...these cross country ghost chases are like...totally exhausting." Agent O said between pants before they fired their net guns at Dani and the samurai, trapping them both in blue nets.

The agents then hovered in the air and fired nets at Empress She-Wolf and Crystal Lethanthan (who broke free from the flagpole), who both dodged and charged at them. Scarlet Samurai sliced free from his net before he jumped into the air as he sliced the agent's jetpacks, sending them flying out of control while they shouted and tumbled onto the roof.

Dani broke free from her net as she shouted. "Not so fast!" She exclaimed to the villains before she charged towards them.

The Guys in White suddenly fired their ecto-guns directly at the villains as they dropped the Gem of Fantasy, which Dani managed to catch on her hands. The trio of villains fell from the air and crashed onto the roof as smoke cleared, revealing that the nerds have returned to normal, looking dizzy like they couldn't remember anything.

"Hey! You're just geeks!" Agent K exclaimed.

"Technically, we're...enthusiasts." The samurai cosplayer corrected wearily.

Dani rejoined with Sam and Tina back at the convention, with their mission finally accomplished now that they have found all three Reality Gems. Now all they had to do was find Freakshow's hideout, save all of their families, take the gauntlet, and use it to change everything back to normal so that nobody could remember Dani's secret and the trio can finally enjoy their summer together.

"Nice work, Dani. We've got all three gems now." Sam said as he smiled at her accomplishment.

"And Freakshow only has one! Which means we can beat him and get the gauntlet!" Dani said confidently.

Unaware to the trio, Lydia appeared a few feet away from them as she retracted her bat tattoos and then sent the rest of her tattoos to surround the teens, but only Sam seemed to notice since his smile dropped. "Uh...girls?"

"We can rescue our parents!" Tina said happily.

"And everyone won't remember my secret!" Dani added.

The girls finally noticed the tattoos surrounding them until they suddenly wrapped around them as they shouted and disappeared from the convention. They all got teleported and ended up at Freakshow's hideout as the tattoos they appeared at the fields, and they collapsed to the their knees in pain while Lydia retracted her tattoos.

Freakshow then approached to the trio with a wide grin as Dani looked up to him. "Well, well, look what the bats dragged in...with my Reality Gems!" He said as he rubbed his hands together with anticipation.

Dani glanced at her thermos that were currently holding the gems before she glared and stood to her feet as she tightened up the lid. "I don't think so!" She said until Lydia's tattoos flew in and dragged the thermos out of her hands before they gave it to Freakshow, who smiled even wickedly. "Uh oh."

Before she could do anything, Lydia's tattoos wrapped around her, Sam, and Tina together, binding them to prevent the trio from stopping Freakshow. He poured all the Reality Gems out of the thermos and tossed the device aside before he placed them in their proper slots with the gauntlet.

"The Gem of Life, the Gem of Form, the Gem of Fantasy, and put them with the power source and...thanks to you, I now know how to activate the gauntlet!" Freakshow said before he laughed and began to press in the combination, the one that the trio unknowingly discovered during his attack on their concert night before they hid the gems across the country.

"DANI, STOP HIM!" Sam exclaimed.

Dani struggled against the tattoos, wanting to stop Freakshow, but they were too strong for her to break out of. "I can't...break...free!" She shouted as she strained.

Freakshow finally finished putting in the combination when he now wore a red ringmaster's suit with a scepter with a red crystal on his hand. "Thanks to you, I am now ringmaster of all reality!" He announced to the heavens before with a wave of his hand, the bright sunny day became a eerie starry night. "Neato, huh?" He snickered as he glanced to the families in their cages.

"Let them go, Freakshow! I brought you the gems, we had a deal!" Dani exclaimed as she glared at him.

"The deal was: bring me the gems if you want to see them _alive_ again. Well, here they are, alive...for now!"

Freakshow laughed mechanically before he made them all disappeared from their cages and then he turned while he clenched his fist when Sam and Tina disappeared as well. They all appeared on a roller coaster car as they looked down and saw a giant roller coaster course that suddenly appeared out of nowhere. There was a jack-in-the-box as it spewed fire every time it popped out of the box that would surely incinerate them, two giant stones opening closing that will likely crush the riders, and at the end of the track was a broken end with a pool of deadly acid. Lydia switched the coaster on before everyone shouted as they plummeted from the drop and to their doom.

Dani glared at the double-crossing ringmaster again. "You lied to me!"

"Yes, yes, I did, goody for me. Although it wouldn't be drama if I didn't give you a sporting chance." He made the tattoo binds holding Dani disappear as she looked down at herself. "And an audience...A BIG AUDIENCE!" Dani glanced around and saw a large crowd of clowns, laughing and cackling and TV screens showing her as they cheered and laughed for Freakshow. Dani turned and saw her family, friends, and their families shouting from a loop-de-loop and not wanting to waste anymore time, Dani immediately flew into action as Freakshow shifted his scepter into a microphone. " _Ladies and gentlemen, freaks of all ages! May I direct your attention to the star centering, where Dani Phantom aka Dani Fenton, will attempt to rescue her friends and family from the ghastly doom of my own construction!_ "

As soon as Dani landed on the tracks, Freakshow suddenly changed her into some orange gelatin and became immobilized. "Hey, what did you do-OH BOY!" The coaster car came riding straight at her and splattered her on impact, sending the goo pouring down to the ground.

"Only to be stopped by the master of all reality!" Freakshow bowed and tipped his hat at his little 'act'.

"Dani!" Sam exclaimed as he looked down at the goo.

"It...can't be!" Tina cried in disbelief.

"NO!" Jackie shouted.

"Danielle! NOOOOOOOOO!" Matt shouted as he tried to reach out, but Jackie held onto him and pulled him in a tight embrace as they both cried for the supposed loss of their only daughter.

"What's that? You want more?" Freakshow asked his audience, making them cheer and laugh louder. "Very well, I'll give you more! _MUCH_ MORE!"

He laughed to the heavens as he fired a red beam to the air and sent a large amount of power pulsing across the country and began to change it into his vision. Tractors were turned into clown cars, farms were changed into circus tents, Mount Rushmore was changed to Freakshow's funny faces, the Golden Gate Bridge transformed into a loop-de-loop roller coaster styled bridge, and the White House became a circus tent while the Washington Monument became a circus drop tower ride.

"THERE! A kingdom fit for a freak, and a freakdom fit for a king!" The mad reality-controlling man exclaimed.

As the coaster continued riding down with everyone shouting for their lives, the puddle of goo suddenly reformed and merged back into Dani, who looked a little disoriented, but she was still well, alive and back to normal. She gasped when she remembered that her friends and family were still in danger and were about to be burnt alive as they rode towards the Jack-in-the-box. Just when the head was about to spew fire on the riders, Dani quickly flew in as she side-flipped and formed a green ghost shield, protecting everyone from being toasted alive.

"DANI!" James exclaimed happily.

"She's alive!" Jackie shouted in relief as the coaster rode by.

"He has ghost envy! USE PSYCHOLOGY!"

"Psychology?" Dani asked herself in confusion, until she smiled when she realized her brother has given her an idea for an advantage. "That's it!"

After she blasted the Jack-in-the-box and destroyed it, she continued to fly next to the coaster car as it headed straight for the clashing stones, making the riders scream loudly. Dani quickly fired an ecto ball and blasted the stones to tumble while the roller coaster continued on.

"Oh no, you do not get to leave this world with a smile." Freakshow said solemnly from behind her, now suddenly gigantic as he glared at her.

Freakshow then attempted to grab and punch Dani out of the air, but she continued evading his every blows, and she used this opportunity to make him jealous, like James told her. "Why wouldn't I smile? So what if you're the most powerful human on Earth?" Dani retorted before the ringmaster clapped his hands to crush her, but she merely phased out of his hands as she smiled mockingly at him. "No matter what you do, I'm half-ghost and uh, you're not!"

"I am the master of all reality." Freakshow then fired a red beam from his gauntlet.

"Oh sure, but can you do _this_?" Dani elongated and manipulated her legs as she avoided his beam before she flew off.

The crowd of clowns began to cheer for Dani, making Freakshow surprised and angry at the same time. "WHAT?! NO! She's not the star of this circus! I AM! ME!"

Dani began to spin in the air and showed off her powers to make him even more jealous. "Ghost powers!" She turned invisible and visible again a few feet away. "Ghost energy! Ghost, ghost, GHOST!" She began to throw a few ecto disks at Freakshow's hat and made a smiley face, making him confused.

Dani waved down at the crowd as they continued to cheer for her, greatly angering Freakshow even more as his envy grew. "I WILL NOT...BE UPSTAGED...BY A _GHOST_!"

The crowd then began booing at the ringmaster when they threw their food and drinks at him while Dani joined them. "Ah, half-ghost, technically, but still _way_ cooler than you!"

"ENOUGH!" Freakshow finally managed to swatted Dani out of the air before she crashed to the ground hard. She looked up wearily at the ringmaster as he kneeled down to her. "I may be losing control of the crowd, but I control all reality." Dani weakly tried to get up as she groaned in pain, but then gasped when she saw the Fenton Thermos within her arm's reach before she glanced back up at a jealous Freakshow. "And if you think being a _half_ -ghost is so cool…" He then used the power of the Reality Gems to change himself into a giant, four-armed, bat-winged ghost with sharp fangs and a face on his chest. "What do you think of me, now that I'm _all_ ghost?!" He then roared into the air.

However, that was exactly what Dani was hoping he would do when she grinned cleverly. "I think this just got a _lot_ easier." She grabbed her Fenton Thermos before she fired it at Freakshow and it began to suck him inside.

"What?! No! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Freakshow shouted until he was completely sucked into the thermos while the Reality Gauntlet flipped out of his hand and it shrunk back to normal size before it landed on the ground.

Dani recapped the thermos and smirked at his defeat. "Sucker."

She heard everyone screaming and remembered that her friends and family were about to fall into the pool of acid. She gasped as she glanced at the Reality Gauntlet in front of her before she ran to grab it and she flew into the air. She slipped it onto her arm as everyone shot into the air and were about to fall into the acid, but Dani quickly fired a yellow beam at the acid pool and transformed it into a pool of regular water as the coaster car splashed into the water. Everyone emerged from the water, all completely safe and unharmed as Dani landed on the edge of the pool.

"Are you guys okay?" Dani asked her friends until she noticed their families. "Oh, hi Mr. and Mrs. Manson, Mr. and Mrs. Foley." Suddenly, Lydia shouted angrily as she formed a wave of her tattoos to attack Dani, but she merely turned around and smirked before she made the gauntlet glow yellow. "And as for you…"

Lydia was changed into a fish, an apple, a mallet, and a teddy bear before she changed back to normal. She gave Dani a frightened face before she flew away, screaming. Dani then flew to the center of the entire area and fired a beam of red power as she changed everything the way it was before Freakshow changed it all into a circus-related world. The roller coaster of deadly doom and the audience of clowns disappeared as the starry night sky changed back into a sunny afternoon. Dani landed on the ground, stared down at the Reality Gauntlet, and changed back to her human form with yet another great victory.

"Dani!" Jackie said, making Dani gasped and turned around. She saw her parents approaching her with displeasing looks on their faces.

"Young lady…" Matt said sternly and slowly as they scowled at her.

Dani already knew what it was about when she looked down in guilt and regret. "I-I'm so sorry, I wanted to tell you guys, but-" She began to explain sadly, but then suddenly got a huge bear hug from her mother, all the sudden happy as she smiled at her.

"We're very proud of you, kid!" Jackie said proudly to her daughter.

After Jackie released her, Matt then gave her a big hug and held her close. "Oh, my baby girl!" He cooed, happy that she was okay before he gave her multiple kisses on her cheek.

Dani managed to break free from the tight hug, looking very confused on why her folks accepted her so easily, despite her lying to them for about almost a year now. "But I...lied to you guys...over and over for a really long time? If I were you guys, I'd be furious." Dani said to her parents.

"Well, of _course_ you lied to us, we never gave you a reason not to."

"All this time, we've been yammering on about destroying and dissecting ghosts...I would've been terrified, too, if I were you." Jackie added as she placed her hand on her daughter's shoulder.

"We love _you_ , sweetie. _You_."

Dani smiled warmly to her parents as they continued to smile at her. "Whether you're ghost, girl, or...something in between."

"And I appreciate that, more than you guys will ever know." Dani said as she gave them a big hug. After they released each other, she looked down at the Reality Gauntlet and frowned with her mind made up, even if she would regret doing this, but she never wanted her parents to learn the truth about herself like that, so she decided that it would probably be the best for everyone if she didn't tell them until the time was right. "...or will ever remember."

She aimed the gauntlet as it glowed blue and her parents made confused faces when their daughter mind-wiped them into forgetting everything that has happened for the last three days before she teleported everyone back to their hometown, Amity Park.

* * *

Back at Amity Park, at the Guys in White headquarters, Agents O and K have finally given up on chasing Dani cross country after she and her friends disappeared from the Comic Book Convention to deal with Freakshow, so they returned to their HQ to work on their computers. Then their alarms suddenly began to blare as the agents stared at a computer monitor alert.

"What is it?" Agent K asked his partner.

"A massive spike in ecto-energy!" Agent O replied before they both looked up and saw Dani Phantom hovering above them with the Reality Gauntlet on her arm as she smiled at them.

"That would be me." She said as she waved her gauntlet-covered hand. The agent immediately pulled out their weapons, but Dani remained unfazed when she held out the gauntlet and it glowed yellow. "Ah, ah, ah…" She transformed their guns into a chicken and a tuba before she pulled out her Fenton Thermos. "Here, a gift." She tossed it to the floor as it cracked and exploded when ghost Freakshow roared. Dani then changed him back into his original human status before the Guys in White immediately cuffed him up. Dani was about to fly away, but then briefly returned when she frowned at the agents. "Oh, and from now on, you're gonna leave Dani Fenton and her family alone."

"Why would we do that?" Agent K retorted.

"Because…" She held out the gauntlet as it glowed blue and she waved it in front of the agents. "She's not the ghost you're looking for."

"She's not the ghost we're looking for." The agents repeated as they got mind-wiped from their memories of Dani being half-ghost, while Freakshow retained all his memories.

With the job finally done, Dani flew out of the HQ.

Dani finally returned to Fenton Works after she mind-wiped everyone from their discovery of her being half-human, half-ghost. She was in her human form with the Reality Gauntlet on her arm while Sam and Tina were waiting for her when she returned. Dani pretty much made it seem like everyone has just finished their Dumpty Humpty concert so it was actually the day after that night, and made it seem like it was never interrupted by a vindictive power-hungry ringmaster, who was bent on vengeance and world domination.

"So, that's it, I've set everything back to the way it was before. Nobody knows I'm half-ghost, except you two, James, and my enemies." Dani said to her friends before she glanced down at the Reality Gauntlet. "Now it's time to destroy this thing for good, nobody deserves this kind of power."

"Hey, Fentina-Orlando-and-Dawn!" Daph Baxter called out when Dani quickly hid the gauntlet behind her back as she and Paul walked up to her in their swimsuits, both smirking shallowly at Dani. "What are you still doing in town?"

"Yeah, weren't you taking a trip to Loserville?" Paul mocked, not remembering anything about her being Dani Phantom, and the fact that he actually kissed her on the lips before. "Oh wait, you're already there!" Paul and Daph then walked away as they laughed while Sam and Tina glared at them.

"Oh man, that's right, everything's back to the way it was! Which means, we should be getting ready for our vacation." Dani said to her friends.

However, Sam and Tina both exchanged uneasy looks, considering everything they have been through together the past three altered days of participating in a cross country scavenger hunt for three powerful reality-altering gems.

"Uh, if it's okay, Dani, pass." Sam said.

"Yeah, we already had _one_ cross country trip together, and I don't think we can handle another." Tina admitted.

Dani then began to agree with them, since they did actually have a point. "Yeah, I guess so. Alright then…" She said before she changed into her ghost form. "Time to finish."

She flew up to the air and tossed the Reality Gauntlet to the air before she fired a ghost beam at it and destroying it along with the gems, sparing the world from it ever falling into the wrong hands again.

"Hey!" Jackie called from her window, catching Dani's attention. "Yeah, you! You've got a lot of nerve floating around like that!" She grabbed her Fenton Bazooka and aimed it at her as she charged it up. "When I get my hands on you, I'll tear you apart molecule by molecule!" She fired an energy ball at Dani, but like in the beginning, she merely dodged it with ease.

"Have a nice summer!" She called before she flew across the neighborhood as the kids and teens played together and had some fun for the first day of summer, with everything back to normal. Dani flew off to the summer sunset while she laughed so she could enjoy the rest of her summer...until Jackie shot her right in the bum. "YEOUCH!"


End file.
